Points communs
by Jarl Lili
Summary: Lors d'une excursion, Harold et Valka portent secours à une jeune fille et la ramène sur Berk. Les dragonniers remarqueront alors qu'elle partage plein de points communs avec eux, mais elle semble avoir un objectif bien précis : trouvez son père. Cependant, elle trouvera bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.
1. La rescapée

_**Salut à tous ! :D Aaah ! que c'est bon de revenir après une petite absence nécessaire ! ^w^ Je vous ai manqué ? c'est vrai ? oh vous êtes chou ! « Smack ! Smack ! » ^w^ et oui. Après avoir travaillé sur de nombreux OS, mon inspiration m'avait semblé quelque peu usée et envolée. Alors cette fois-ci, pas d'OS ! Je suis de retour avec une toute nouvelle fic sur l'univers de Dragons ! :D Je préfère vous prévenir que mes publications ne seront peut-être pas aussi régulière que pour mes précédente fics, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour poster au moins un chapitre vers la fin de semaine ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si c'est le premier et que c'est en général plus palpitant au fil des chapitres. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Encore merci à tous d'être de nouveau présent ! Bonne lecture, bonne année à tous et a bientôt pour le second chapitre ! :)**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 - La rescapée

Voilà déjà un an qu'Harold était devenu le chef du village. Chaque jour, il assurait dignement chacune de ses nouvelles responsabilités, pour que, de là où il était, Stoik puisse être fier de lui. Avec le soutien de sa mère, de Krokmou et de ses amis, gérer cette nouvelle vie semblait alors plus facile. Mais par moments, son ancienne vie et sa liberté lui manquaient. Comme le lui avait dit Astrid, il n'avait plus trop le temps de parcourir le monde pour trouver de nouveaux dragons et de nouvelles îles. Après l'attaque de Drago et de son Icebeast sur Berk, il avait fallu remettre une bonne partie du village en état et Harold savait que ça aurait pris du temps. Et il savait aussi qu'après ça, il aurait bien d'autres choses à gérer.

Un jour, Gueulfor lui donna une liste de requête assez conséquente à étudier et Harold passa sa journée dans son atelier pour trouver une solution à chaque problème. Astrid s'occupait de Krokmou, laissant au chef toute la concentration nécessaire. Mais à ses yeux, la liste semblait interminable. Il était épuisé et n'arriver plus à réfléchir correctement. S'affalant sur son plan de travail, il jouait avec son crayon tout en essayant de penser à autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour m'enfuir une heure ou deux avec Krokmou... soupira-t-il

\- Besoin de s'éclipser ?

Harold esquissa un sourire et tourna la tête vers la porte. Valka se tenait là et souriait tendrement à son fils.

\- Si je pouvais. Je suis épuisé et j'arrive plus à réfléchir, maman. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de problème à gérer !

\- Je le sais, fils. être chef n'est pas une chose facile au début. Mais tout comme ton père, tu y arriveras.

\- Sauf qu'à l'époque, il ne connaissait pas la joie de voler à dos de dragon. Mais moi, si... Soupira Harold

\- Oui, mais il devait gérer leur nombreuse attaque. Alors que maintenant, les dragons vivent parmi nous. Tu as instauré une paix entre nos deux mondes, Harold. Cette alliance peut être d'une grande aide pour tout. Le rassura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- C'est vrai. Les temps ont changé. Et faut pas que j'oublie ça. Merci maman.

\- De rien Harold. Je suis fière de voir à quel point tu t'impliques dans ce rôle. Et ton père le serait aussi. Mais tout comme moi, je sais qu'il aurait voulu que tu te reposes pour mieux réfléchir et prendre de bonnes décisions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Une escapade à dos de dragon entre mère et fils. ça te dit ?

\- Et comment ! mais y'a juste un petit problème. Krokmou est avec Astrid.

\- Plus maintenant. J'ai été la voir pour te le ramener. Aller vient, il attend impatiemment dehors. Souriait-elle avec malice

D'un bond, Harold se leva tout joyeux pour vite sortir de la forge. En voyant son furie nocturne manifester des bonds de joie, Harold élargissait son sourire et se précipita vers lui. Krokmou lui léchait avec joie le visage, faisant rire Harold qui se dépêtrait des assauts baveux du dragon.

\- Oui, oui mon grand ! moi aussi je suis content de te voir !

Il entendit le grognement d'un autre dragon. Celui de sa mère, un Foudroyant nommé Jumper, qui avait attendu à coté de Krokmou.

\- Toi aussi Jumper. Lui sourit-il

Jumper hocha calmement la tête en guise de réponse. Comparé à Krokmou, ce dragon agissait avec plus de calme et plus de retenue vu qu'il devait être plus âgé que le furie. Valka donna une caresse à son dragon avant de s'adresser à son fils.

\- Alors Harold ? Prêt à partir ?

\- Euh oui, mais... mon absence risque de ne pas passer inaperçu.

\- Si tu veux parler de Gueulfor, je l'ai mis au courant de mon plan. Il assurera son rôle de bras droit le temps qu'on soit parti.

\- Oh maman... je sais pas quoi dire... merci.

\- Te voir heureux est tout ce qui a de plus important pour moi. Allez en route, chef ! rit-elle en grimpant sur son dragon à l'aide de sa double crosse

Harold grimpa à son tour sur Krokmou, puis ils s'envolèrent tous les quatre loin de Berk. Mais la destination était inconnue au chef.

\- Au fait... où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Là où le vent nous portera ! répondit-elle avec enthousiasme

Harold reconnaissait bien là le côté aventureux de sa mère, l'un des nombreux points communs qui les unissaient. Il lui adressa alors un grand sourire en guise de réponse. Ils volaient à toute vitesse droit devant eux, alternant un vol direct avec quelques acrobaties. Faire la course contre son fils et son fidèle dragon faisait ressortir le côté joueur de Valka. Elle tentait de distraire et d'embêter Harold a l'aide de son bâton, et quand elle y arriver, elle éclatait de rire et Harold riait aussi. C'était aussi l'occasion pour les deux dragons de concurrencer entre eux afin de prouver mutuellement leurs aptitudes de vol. Même si Krokmou avait atteint le stade d'Alpha et que ses compétences avaient toutes augmentées, Jumper restait un adversaire digne de ce nom !

Presque deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ. Harold se sentait de nouveau lui-même. Libre. Dans le ciel, le vent soufflait doucement sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément la douce odeur du ciel et de la liberté. Valka était soulagée et ravie de le voir ainsi.

\- Comment tu te sens Harold ?

Bien qu'elle connaissait la réponse, elle avait tout de même envie de l'entendre.

\- Libre ! s'exclama-t-il en écartant les bras tel un oiseau

Valka riait doucement, ravie de la réponse.

\- Je suis bien contente, fils. Tu sais, un chef doit savoir trouver l'équilibre entre son devoir et le reste pour mieux diriger son peuple. Et en plus de penser aux siens, il doit surtout savoir penser à lui.

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Avec le temps, j'arriverais à trouver l'équilibre.

\- J'en doute pas un seul instant.

\- En tout cas, cette escapade m'a fait le plus grand bien ! ça faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas volé aussi librement avec Krokmou.

\- J'ai remarqué. Sourit-elle

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? on rentre ?

\- Que décide le chef ?

\- Oh, je crois qu'on peut rentrer. Je me sens assez en forme pour continuer de... Krokmou ?

Krokmou avait les oreilles en alerte et Jumper aussi. Les cavaliers remarquaient que leurs dragons semblaient agités. Cherchant tous deux du regard la cause de leur état d'alerte, Harold apercevait au loin une petite île et une bande de dragons qui se battait entre eux. Il était trop loin pour le voir, mais un dragon à terre semblait avoir des différends contre trois dragons ailés.

\- Il faut qu'on aille aider ce dragon ! s'exclama-t-il

\- Je te suis ! On y va Jumper !

Concentré, les dragons et leurs cavaliers volaient à toute hâte vers la zone de combat, où de plus prêt, ils pouvaient voir qu'il s'agissait d'un Ebouillantueur de couleur turquoise, en proie à trois Mille Tonnerres sauvages. Krokmou et Jumper attaquaient les assaillants avec leurs tirs de plasma et de flamme. Les Mille Tonnerres esquivaient de justesse les attaques et oubliaient leur première cible pour se focaliser sur leur nouvelle proie. Le trio émettait chacun une puissante détonation que le duo esquivait sans trop de soucis. Ils les attaquaient de nouveau avec de multiples tirs et cette fois, deux Mille Tonnerres furent touchés. Blessés, ils prirent alors la fuite. Krokmou et Jumper rugissaient victorieux de ce combat.

\- Ouais ! On les a eu ! On forme une sacrée équipe ! s'exclama gaiement Harold

\- La meilleure du monde ! Mais... où est l'Ebouillantueur ? s'inquiétait Valka

Harold en avait oublié le pauvre dragon aquatique. Ils avaient beau regarder partout autour de l'île, ils ne le voyaient nulle part.

\- Il a dû profiter de notre arrivée pour prendre la fuite et se mettre à l'abri. Suggérait Harold avec inquiétude.

\- Tu as raison. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas blessé...

\- S'il l'était, je pense qu'il serait à terre.

\- Oui. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est que ce sont des dragons de la même classe ! Alors pourquoi ils s'attaqueraient ?

\- Peut-être qu'il y a une autre raison. Mais laquelle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Viens, on va voir.

Jumper fonça droit sur l'île suivie de Krokmou. Avec prudence, ils regagnaient tous les quatre la rive, scrutant le moindre recoin et cherchant le moindre indice susceptible de fournir une explication à cette attaque.

\- Je ne vois rien. Et toi ?

\- Moi non plus Harold. C'est vraiment étrange... S'inquiétait-elle, le regard froncé en regardant tout autour d'elle

\- Krokmou ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? s'étonna encore une fois Harold

Le furie nocturne était un peu plus loin et de nouveau en état d'alerte, appelant son ami par des grognements inquiets. Sans plus attendre, Harold accourait, suivi de Valka et de Jumper. À moitié cacher derrière un buisson, ils voyaient le corps d'une personne visiblement inconsciente, allongé ventre contre terre. Avec prudence, Valka s'approcha de cette personne afin de détecter un signe de vie. En s'agenouillant à ses côtés, Harold devinait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, mais assez jeune en raison de sa taille et sa corpulence. Elle portait une tenue marron foncé complète en cuir, de nombreux colliers de coquillages à sa ceinture et un pendentif coquillage autour de son cou. Valka soupira avec soulagement en la voyant respirer, puis elle la retourna délicatement pour mieux voir son visage ainsi que la présence d'éventuelles blessures. Mais elle ne pouvait pas la voir à cause du drôle de casque qu'elle portait. Son casque était grand et assorti à sa tenue marron foncé. Il englobait sa tete, son cou et ses épaules, avec juste une petite vitre au niveau du visage, mais cette dernière était fêlée et brisée.

\- Harold, aide moi à retirer son casque. Il faut qu'elle respire.

Harold lui vient en aide pour retirer le casque, mais même avec leurs forces réunies, ils n'y arrivaient pas. Harold claqua la langue et réfléchissait tout de suite à une solution.

\- Ça sert à rien, les attaches sont coincées. Il faut qu'on l'amène à la forge pour que je puisse le lui enlever.

\- Dans ce cas, perdons pas de temps. Je crois qu'elle est blessé à la tête.

Il aida sa mère à porter la blessée sur le dos de Jumper et sans plus attendre, ils repartirent en direction du village. Cette fois, c'était la course contre le temps. Ils étaient vite revenu et c'était empressés de rejoindre leur maison. Leur arrivée et leur état d'alerte avaient eu le mérite de susciter la curiosité du jeune groupe de dresseurs qui se trouvait pas loin, accompagnés de leurs dragons.

\- Harold ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Varek avec inquiétude

\- On a trouvé une blessée sur une île. Répondit Valka

\- Rustik, Kranedur, aller vite aider ma mère ! Je fonce à la forge chercher des outils !

Harold courait vers la forge chercher des outils, alors que les garçons prêtaient mains fortes à Valka pour porter prudemment la jeune femme jusqu'à la maison. Le reste du groupe et leurs dragons regardaient avec inquiétude et intrigue cette personne bizarrement masquée tout en suivant le mouvement, laissant leurs dragons devant la demeure du chef. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harold entra à son tour avec des outils capables de briser les attaches et sans trop demander d'effort, c'était déjà terminer. Lui et sa mère retirèrent prudemment le casque et enfin, le visage de l'inconnue était visible de tous.

Elle devait avoir entre 15 et 18 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un blond presque comme celui de Gueulfor, coiffés en une multitude de fines tresses et de fines rastas. Sa peau était légèrement tannée, et comme l'avait deviné Valka, elle avait une vilaine plaie à la tête qui pissait le sang, juste au niveau de la tempe.

\- Vite, ne perdons pas de temps.

Valka avait fait installer l'inconnue sur son propre lit qui se trouver au rez de chausser. Elle demanda à Astrid de lui donner ce qu'il fallait pour soigner la plaie. Elle avait déjà soigné elle-même plusieurs de ses propres blessures ces vingt dernières années, donc elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Sous les ordres de sa mère, Harold maintenait la jeune fille par les épaules, Rustik par les pieds et Astrid s'occupait d'écarter les cheveux du front alors que les autres regardaient Valka à l'oeuvre tout en commentant ce qu'ils voyaient.

\- Beurk... ça pisse le sang !

\- Tu crois que ça fera un geyser ? s'interrogea Kognedur avec un grand sourire

\- Trop cool ! s'exclama son frère

\- Arrête de parler de sang les gars... ça me donne envie de vomir... suppliait Varek

\- Du vomi plein de sang ? Wah ! encore plus dégueu !

\- Encore plus cool ! s'exclama à nouveau Kranedur

\- Ho la la... je crois que je vais...

\- Vous allez vous taire ?! Valka a besoin de calme ! rouspéta Astrid

\- Maman ? Tu t'en sors ? s'inquiéta Harold

\- La plaie n'est pas très profonde et grave, mais elle c'est quand même pas loupé. Je vais appliquer du désinfectant sur la plaie. Maintenez la bien car il se peut qu'elle réagisse à la douleur.

Harold et Rustik resserraient leur emprise sur l'inconnue et Valka appliqua un linge avec de l'alcool sur la plaie. Comme elle s'y attendait, l'inconnue avait réagi en fronçant progressivement le regard et en serrant les dents. Sous l'effet de la douleur, elle hurla et serra les dents et les poings. L'effet de surprise passée, elle respirait très vite et avait ouvert les yeux. Chose peu commune, elle avait ses yeux de deux couleurs différentes. Son œil droit était bleu comme ceux d'Astrid et son œil gauche était marron chocolat. Elle dévisageait Valka et les autres avec panique, et en voyant la détresse dans son regard, Harold essaya de la rassurer avec un sourire.

\- Ne craint rien, on ne te fera pas de mal. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Son regard inévitablement plongé dans le sien, elle semblait réussir à se calmer un peu, puis elle hocha lentement la tête en signe d'approbation avant de fermer ses yeux et de perdre connaissance. Valka terminait de la soigner et de nettoyer tout le sang séché puis appliqua un bandage, tandis qu'Astrid levait les yeux vers Harold.

\- Vous nous expliquez ?

\- Bah en fait, au moment où on voulait rentrer de notre escapade, on a repéré un groupe de Mille Tonnerres qui s'en prenaient à un Ebouillantueur proche d'une petite île. Nos dragons les ont chassé, mais l'Ebouillantueur en a profité pour se sauver.

\- C'est bizarre ça... ils appartiennent à la même classe... il ne devrait pas avoir à se battre pourtant... réfléchissait Varek

\- C'est ce qu'on s'est dit. On a ensuite décidé de descendre fouillé la petite île et c'est là qu'ont l'a trouvée. La suite, vous la connaissez.

\- Et pour l'heure, elle est tiré d'affaire. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle aille mieux pour tirer tout ça au clair. Ajouta Valka qui venait de terminer ses soins

\- Vous pensez qu'elle a un lien avec les dragons ? demanda Astrid

\- Je pense que oui. Du moins en ce qui concerne l'Ebouillantueur.

\- Quoi ? vous penser que c'est son dragon ? s'étonna Rustik d'un ton septique

\- Trop cool ! une dresseuse qui aime les dragons dangereux! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux

\- Ce serait logique. Le dragon semblait la protéger.

\- Pff ! N'importe quoi ! les Ebouillantueurs ne sont pas des dragons fiables pour être convenablement dressé ! ils sont trop dangereux! Ce n'est pas comme Krochefer ! lui, il est dangereux et puissant, mais fiable !

\- C'est ça. Rétorqua Astrid avec un amusement sarcastique

\- Bref. On se pose des questions sans fondement. Pour l'heure, on va reprendre nos occupations et gérer cette histoire étape par étape.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Maman, Varek, vous allez essayait de trouver ce dragon. Si c'est bien le sien, il faut qu'il sache où elle est, et surtout qu'il soit là à son réveil.

\- D'accord. Allons-y, Varek.

\- Je vous suis ! répondit-il en lui emboîtant le pas à toute vitesse

\- Bien. Astrid, Kognedur, vous pouvez continuer de veiller sur elle et venir m'avertir dès son réveil ?

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Ouais, je vais rester au cas où il y aurait un gisement de sang par-dessus le bandage !

Harold et Astrid levaient les yeux à l'unisson.

\- Et nous ? on fait quoi ? demandait Rustik, les bras croisés

\- Je n'ai pas de mission à vous confier les gars. Faite comme d'habitude. Lui répondait Harold avec un air désolé.

\- Je peux pas rester avec les filles pour voir si du sang va gicler à la tronche de ma sœur ? demandait avec espoir Kranedur

\- Ah la la... si tu veux. Mais si vous êtes infernal, je donne la permission à Astrid de vous mettre dehors à sa manière.

\- Avec plaisir. Riait légèrement cette dernière

\- Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Reprendre mon travail. Enfin... mon nouveau travail, mais aussi l'ancien. Bien que je n'aie pas démissionné. Enfin bref, vous m'avez compris. À plus tard. Et par la même occasion, j'embarque ça pour le... réparer. Répondit-il en emportant l'étrange casque avec lui.

Il sortait de chez lui en direction de la forge en compagnie de Krokmou, Rustik et Krochefer, laissant l'inconnue aux bons soins d'Astrid et... des jumeaux. En regagnant finalement la forge avec son dragon, il informa Gueulfor sur la nouvelle situation avant de retourner dans son atelier, laissant Krokmou se reposer à coté de Grump prés du feu de la forge. Il posa le casque sur son plan de travail personnel et soudain, une multitude de questions assaillaient son esprit. Et pour être honnête avec lui-même, ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Quelque chose de nouveau autre que les soucis du village se présenter à lui et il n'avait qu'une seule envie.

S'occuper de cette affaire.

De plus, s'il s'avérait que cette fille était la dresseuse d'un Ebouillantueur, c'était une chance pour lui qu'elle lui enseigne son savoir, qu'elle partage ses connaissances, qu'elle raconte comment elle s'y était prise... Mais tant qu'elle n'était pas éveillée, valait mieux ne plus y penser et arrêter de se poser toute sorte de question. Cette fille devait sortir de son esprit. Et quoi de mieux pour y remédier qu'une longue liste de requêtes à étudier une par une.

oO*Oo

De leur côté, Varek et Valka étaient arrivé sur la petite île et poursuivaient leurs recherches, sans succès. C'était comme si l'Ebouillantueur avait totalement disparu.

\- J'espère qu'il n'a rien... s'inquiéta tristement Valka

\- Soyez sans crainte. Les Ebouillantueurs se régénère très vite dans leur milieu naturel. S'il a été blessé, je pense qu'il a su comment soigner ses plaies.

\- Tu as raison Varek. Mais si ce dragon est son partenaire, il va la chercher partout...

\- Hum hum... Et le manuel n'explique pas comment communiquer avec ces dragons...

\- Retournons au village informez Harold. On ne peut rien faire de plus ici.

Bien que ça l'embêtait d'abandonner un dragon en détresse, Valka fronçait le regard et ordonna à Jumper de retourner au village. Bouledogre faisait de son mieux pour suivre la cadence de vol du Foudroyant. Une fois au village, Varek retourna chez lui pour nourrir son dragon et Valka se rendit avec contrariété à la forge. En croisant le regard de Gueulfor, sans avoir besoin de parler, il devina que les recherches n'étaient pas fructueuses et que ça l'embêtait. Harold sortait à ce moment là de son atelier et en voyant l'état de sa mère, il comprit la même chose que son mentor. Et de ce fait, ça l'embêtait aussi.

\- Vous n'avez rien trouvé ?

\- Non. Varek a émis l'hypothèse qu'il soit retourné dans l'océan pour se soigner convenablement.

\- C'est une idée rassurante, en effet.

\- Mais si c'est son dragon, il... elle...

\- Elle trouvera le moyen de le faire revenir vers elle, et lui, il trouvera le moyen de la retrouver. J'en suis sur. Mais pour ça, il faut rester patient et attendre qu'elle se réveille.

\- Oui. je vais rentrer et relayer Astrid. À tout à l'heure fils. souriait-elle légèrement en s'éloignant avec Jumper.

\- À tout à l'heure maman. Souriait-il

Le soir commençait à tomber sur Berk, laissant la douce lueur orangée du crépuscule et la chaleur de ses rayons se répandre sur le village. Le fond de l'air était légèrement frais pour cette période estivale, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était d'ailleurs le moment pour Harold de faire sa petite balade quotidienne avec Krokmou tout autour de l'île. Mais avant de faire sa balade, il avait envie de rentrer chez lui pour prendre des nouvelles de l'inconnue vu que personne n'était venu le voir durant le reste de l'après-midi.

Tout le monde fermé les boutiques pour rentrer chez soi et prendre un peu de repos. Harold laissa Gueulfor fermer la forge, puis il rentra à la maison sur le dos de Krokmou. En rentrant, Harold voyait qu'il n'y avait que sa mère et Astrid dans la maison, mais la jeune fille dormait encore.

\- Bonsoir. Fit-il en passant la porte

\- Bonsoir mon fils. ça été ?

\- Euh... oui, comme d'hab. Des nouvelles ?

\- Elle dort toujours mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle n'a pas attrapé de la fièvre. Répondait Astrid.

\- Génial. C'est déjà ça. Dans ce cas, je vais aller faire mon petit tour avec Krokmou et je rentre juste après.

Abordant un faux sourire, il sortit de chez lui légèrement déçu, lui qui s'attendait à obtenir des réponses à toutes ses questions. Espérant qu'il puisse les obtenir à son retour, il chevaucha sans plus attendre son dragon et décolla pour leur promenade quotidienne. La beauté du coucher du soleil avait le mérite de lui faire oublier tout le reste. Mais arrivé à la moitié de son trajet, Harold fut rattrapé à toute vitesse par un dragon Vipère bleu ciel et une belle cavalière à la chevelure blonde tressée, ce qui l'étonna.

\- Astrid ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y'a du nouveau ?

\- Oui ! Elle est réveillée ! lui souriait-elle


	2. Confiance

**_Salut à tous ! :D comme promis, voici le second chapitre posté dans les temps ! ^^ Je tenais à tous vous remerciez pour vos reviews, vos favs et vos follows ! C'est super encourageant pour un début de fic et j'espère de tout coeur que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira ! ^^ Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite qui vous réservera encore plus d'intrigue ! Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Confiance

\- Attends, t'a dit quoi ?

\- Qu'elle est réveillée ! Hé ! faut te déboucher les oreilles, chef ! ça va pas nous aider d'avoir un chef sourd ! Bonjour l'aide si on appelle à l'aide ! riait-elle

\- Astrid.

\- Aller viens vite, je sais que tu meures d'envie de lui poser des questions ! lui souriait-elle davantage

Harold lui rendait son sourire. Elle le connaissait bien après toutes ces années. Et elle comprenait mieux que quiconque. Quelque chose de nouveau émoustillait sa curiosité et s'il avait la possibilité d'en apprendre plus sur un dragon et des techniques de dressage, Astrid savait que ça pouvait le rendre heureux. Elle avait secrètement peur que le fait qu'il soit incombé si tôt du rôle de chef ne le change à jamais. C'était le Harold qu'elle avait toujours connu qu'elle voulait garder en vie. Le duo ailé s'empressa de revenir à la maison, mais par précaution, ils laissèrent leurs dragons dehors. En entrant chez lui, Harold vit que la jeune fille était toujours allongée dans le lit. Valka s'approcha de son fils avec une mine inquiète. Apparemment, depuis le départ d'Astrid, il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

\- Comment elle va ? Astrid vient de me dire qu'elle venait de se réveiller.

\- Oui. Mais elle n'a encore rien dit depuis son réveil. Et j'ai tout essayé, crois- moi.

\- T'en fais pas maman, je vais essayer de lui parler. Souriait-il

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire et un regard confiant. Si Harold était doué pour quelque chose, c'était communiquer avec les dragons et établir un état de confiance qui marchait aussi avec les humains. Harold s'approcha donc calmement du lit et s'essaya sur le rebord. La jeune fille ouvrit alors les yeux et recula légèrement sous le coup de la peur, de la fatigue et de la méfiance, mais elle le fixait calmement dans les yeux.

\- Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Harold. Je suis le chef de Berk. Voici ma mère, Valka, et voici Astrid. Et toi ? Dit-il avec gentillesse

\- ...

Elle se contentait de le fixait sans rien dire et sans bouger. Étonné de ne pas avoir de réponse, Harold engagea de nouveau la conversation.

\- Est-ce que... tu comprends ce que je dis ?

Elle fit oui de la tête.

\- D'accord. Est-ce que tu peux parler ?

Elle fit oui de la tête. Son attitude étonné et inquiété le trio familial, mais aucun d'eux ne perdit espoir. Et surtout pas Harold.

\- Mais tu ne veux rien dire... parce que tu te demandes si tu peut avoir confiance en nous ?

Elle fit de nouveau oui de la tête. Visiblement, Harold obtiendra les réponses à ses questions quand elle sera décidée à parler. Valait donc mieux pas brusquer les choses et lui faire subir un interrogatoire. Harold ne s'offusqua donc pas de ses réponses ni de son silence, mais il répliqua avec un sourire confiant et rassurant.

\- Ça peut se comprendre. Mais crois- moi, tu peux nous faire confiance. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est que tu te rétablisses. Dis-moi, ta tête te fait mal ?

Elle fit un signe de la main qui voulait dire « un peu ».

\- C'est normal. Tu as dû recevoir un coup violent à la tête et tu as perdu pas mal de sang. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu seras vite rétabli. Tu as faim ?

Elle fit un léger oui de la tête. Valka souriait de voir qu'il y avait plus ou moins eu un échange. Elle lui prépara une assiette avec du poulet, un bout de pain, un bout de fromage et un verre de lait de Yak. En signe de remerciement, la jeune fille adressa à Valka un léger sourire derrière ses joues roses. Voir trois paires d'yeux sur elle la gêné un peu, alors elle détourna son regard dès leurs et entama lentement son repas. Harold, Valka et Astrid l'imitèrent en passant à table. Le repas se déroula dans le silence plus ou moins total. Les seules questions qui brûlaient les lèvres d'Harold c'était sur cette inconnue, l'Ebouillantueur et tout ce qui était lié à eux.

Vers la fin du repas, un bruit d'assiette qui tomba sur le plancher se fit entendre. Valka tourna la tête et vit comme son fils et Astrid que leur invitée venait de s'endormir assise, entre la tête du lit et le mur. Avec un sourire, Valka se leva et alla coucher convenablement la jeune fille avant de ramasser l'assiette à terre et de débarrasser la table. Valka alla ensuite ce coucher auprès de Jumper dans le salon, alors qu'Harold et Krokmou étaient monté à l'étage avec Astrid.

\- Tu crois qu'elle se décidera à nous parler demain ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit

\- Peut-être. Elle se protège des inconnus, ce qui est logique.

\- Oui. Mais tu penses sincèrement que cet Ebouillantueur est son dragon ? Je veux dire... est-ce que tu ressens que c'est une dresseuse de dragon ? Moi personnellement j'ai un peu de mal à l'imaginer.

\- D'après ce que j'ai vu et constater, c'est fort probable. Entre le fait qu'elle se trouver sur la même île lors du conflit entre les dragons, son drôle de casque, les coquillages qu'elle porte et l'odeur de mer qui se dégage d'elle...

\- C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup. M'enfin. Espérons qu'on en saura plus demain.

\- J'espère aussi. Astrid... il faut qu'on sache la vérité. Si c'est bien ce que nous pensons, il faut qu'on les réunisse. Dit-il en s'essayant prés d'elle, l'air soucieux

\- Tu as raison. Si j'étais à sa place, j'aimerais qu'on me ramène auprès de Tempête. Et pareil pour toi avec Krokmou. Être séparé involontairement de nos dragons... rien que le fait de l'imaginer me file la boule au ventre... je n'imagine plus ma vie sans ma dragonne.

\- Moi aussi... Bon. Assez discutez, il est temps de dormir.

\- Oui.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

\- Bonne nuit Harold.

Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre. Joueur, Harold la rattrapa par la main et la tourna vers lui pour lui donner un tendre baiser sur ses douces lèvres rosées. Tous deux s'embrassaient et s'enlaçaient tendrement tandis que Krokmou se cacher les yeux avec son aileron. Harold brisa délicatement le baiser et regarda tendrement sa belle viking.

\- Tu veux dormir ici ce soir ?

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais ce soir je peux pas. Peut-être la prochaine fois. sourit-elle

Elle l'embrassa un court instant sur les lèvres.

\- Dors bien Harold.

\- Toi aussi.

Il la regarda partir avec un tendre sourire, puis il se sentit rougir quand il croisa le regard de Krokmou qui semblé amusée. Le reptile noir retourna se coucher et son dragonnier fit de même, l'esprit plus tranquille que tout à l'heure. Astrid était silencieusement sorti de la maison, laissant les résidents dormir à leur aise.

Le lendemain, tout le monde dans la maison du chef se réveilla progressivement dès que le coq se mit à chanter. Harold et Krokmou furent les premiers, suivis de Valka et de Jumper. Quand Harold descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, il adressa à la jeune fille un regard et vit qu'elle dormait paisiblement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. La mère et le fils, tout comme leurs dragons, prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble et dans le calme pour pas la réveiller. Le ventre rempli, Harold remonta en haut chercher une bricole et sans que Valka ne fasse attention, Krokmou c'était rapprocher de la jeune fille et commencer à renifler son visage.

Le souffle chaud de sa respiration faisait soulever les quelques mèches tressées devant ses yeux et lui chatouillèrent le visage. Encore endormie, elle esquissait un sourire et Krokmou, prenant ça pour une réaction positive, commença à lui lécher le visage. La jeune plissa le nez, grommela et ouvrit les yeux. En voyant une grosse tête de reptile noir aux yeux verts trop prêt de sa tête, elle écarquilla les yeux et recula légèrement vers le mur. Mais dans la précipitation, la douleur à sa tête refit surface et elle s'en plaignit en serrant les dents.

Alertés, Valka et Harold, qui était redescendu, portèrent leur attention sur elle et Krokmou. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire ou tenter quoi que ce soit, ils virent que la jeune fille fixait Krokmou droit dans les yeux et le dragon faisait de même. Elle se mit alors à lui sourire et à tendre sa main vers lui. Confiant, Krokmou se laissa caresser et le sourire de la jeune fille s'intensifia. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers la mère et le fils, puis leur accorda un simple sourire. Voulant à nouveau tenter de dialoguer avec elle, le chef adressa un regard à sa mère qui sortit avec Jumper. De toute manière, elle avait une course à faire chez Gothi, la guérisseuse du village. Harold s'approcha d'elle et caressa à son tour son dragon sur la tête.

\- Vilain dragon. Tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher hein ? Excuse le, il n'a pas voulu te faire peur. Il voulait juste te connaitre et jouer un peu.

\- Je sais. Dit-elle en continuant de caresser Krokmou

\- Oh ! Tu... tu parles ? Dois-je comprendre que mon dragon t'a fait gagner notre confiance ? demanda-t-il avec le sourire

\- Peut-être. Au fait, bonjour Harold. Ou devrais-je dire... bonjour Chef. Souriait-elle

\- Euh... oui bonjour mais tu sais, tu peux juste m'appelé Harold.

\- Entendu. Harold.

\- Et... est-ce que je peux enfin savoir comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Je m'appelle...

Elle le fixait de nouveau dans les yeux. Elle devina que grace à la gentillesse et la sincérité qui se dégageait de ses beaux yeux verts et de son sourire, qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, ainsi qu'envers son dragon et sa famille.

\- Karen.

\- Enchanté Karen. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé !

\- Génial. Et ta tête ?

\- Oh, elle me lance un peu mais comme j'ai bien mangé et bien dormi, ça devrait aller.

\- T'est sure ? T'a quand même perdu pas mal de sang.

\- Ça ira Harold. J'ai eu pire comme blessure et je guéris assez vite. Au fait... merci pour ce que vous avez fait hier. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Et je suis désolée si je me suis montré méfiante mais... il fallait que je sache si je pouvais vraiment vous faire confiance. Mais en vous revoyant tous ce matin ainsi que vos sourires, j'ai su que je pouvais baisser ma garde. Et puis... des Vikings qui sont amis avec des dragons ne peuvent pas être de mauvaises personnes. Pas vrai mon tout beau ? dit-elle en lui grattant l'oreille

Krokmou ronronnait tellement ça faisait du bien. Harold souriait de voir une autre personne s'entendre aussi bien avec son dragon. C'est là que ses principales questions lui revenaient en mémoire.

\- Karen. Il faut que je sache quelque chose.

\- Oui ? Quoi donc ?

\- Est-ce que l'Ebouillantueur qui était présent sur l'île où on t'a trouvé...c'est ton dragon ?

\- Oui, c'est le mien. Pourquoi ? Où il est ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement

Elle ne l'avait pas volontairement oublié, mais les événements récent l'avait plus ou moins forcé.

\- Il... il a disparu dès qu'on a chassé les Mille Tonnerre. Quand on t'a ramené pour te soigner, on a voulu le ramener aussi mais il est introuvable. Mes amis ont fouillé toute l'île.

Les yeux de Karen s'écarquillèrent et furent envahis d'inquiétude.

\- Harold... emmène-moi vite près de l'océan s'il te plaît. Je n'y arriverais pas seule.

\- Euh... oui, bien sur. Krokmou aide-moi.

Harold aida Karen à s'installer sur Krokmou. Karen remarqua le drôle de mécanisme sur le corps de Krokmou qui était à présent relié à la jambe du jeune homme. mais l'inquiétude envers son dragon l'obligea à remettre à plus tard ses interrogations. Le trio sorti de la maison au pas de course puis s'envola directement vers la plage la plus proche. Karen était accroché de toute ses forces à la taille d'Harold qui semblait amusé. Mais pas un seul instant, elle n'avait crié. Une fois que le furie avait atterri, elle lâcha enfin Harold, la respiration rapide et l'air légèrement tendu. A cause de sa blessure et son état, Harold l'aida à descendre.

\- Ça va ? à mon avis t'a pas l'habitude de l'altitude.

\- Pas vraiment... Juste à faible hauteur. Les Ebouillantueurs ne sont pas capable de voler très haut, mais ce sont d'excellent nageurs. Et pour être franche, j'ai plus l'habitude de la mer que du ciel... Souriait-elle malgré son état.

\- J'en doute pas. Mais si tu veux, on pourra te faire connaitre les joies du ciel avec...

\- Peut être, mais pour l'heure, j'ai autre chose en tête. Il faut que je m'assure qu'il va bien.

\- Comment ça ? Tu vas pas nager dans ton état ! Tu peux à peine marcher !

\- Qui a dit que j'allais nager ? souriait-elle avec une légère malice

Harold fut intrigué de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il la laissa marcher a son rythme vers la mer et des que ces pieds furent dans l'eau, elle s'empara de son pendentif en forme de coquillage type bigorneau perceur et souffla dedans. Son sifflet produisit un joli son que pas mal de monde entendit, surtout la bande d'Harold. Ils localisèrent le bruit, reconnurent au loin Harold et Krokmou et se dirigèrent vers la plage. Karen attendit patiemment en fixant l'océan, les mains jointes autour de son sifflet. Mais rien ne se produisit et son dragon ne se manifesta pas. Elle se pinça les lèvres alors qu'Harold posait sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé que ça n'est pas marché, Karen.

\- Pas étonnant que ça n'ai pas marché... Le pauvre a surement perdu ma trace et il doit être en train de me chercher partout... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai appelé avec mon sifflet. J'ai agi d'instinct alors que je savais que ça ne servirait à rien, puisqu'il est loin d'ici. Loin de moi...

\- Désolé.

\- Ça ira. Mais même s'il n'a pas répondu à mon appel, je sais qu'il va bien.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Parce que je le ressens là. Tout simplement. Dit-elle en pointant du doigt le coeur d'Harold

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'espère sincèrement qu'il te retrouvera.

\- Il y arrivera. J'en suis sure. Et...

Elle s'interrompit face à l'arrivée d'une troupe de jeunes Vikings sur le dos de divers dragons. Elle connaissait peu de villages qui étaient en bons termes avec ces impressionnantes créatures ailées, mais voir ça la faisait naturellement sourire. Et tout comme Harold envers Krokmou, ces Vikings et leurs dragons semblaient en excellents termes. L'amour, l'amitié et la confiance se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Ne crains rien, ce sont mes amis. Confia discrètement Harold

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Et d'ailleurs, je reconnais la jeune fille qui était avec nous au souper. Confia-t-elle avec un sourire qu'Harold lui rendit

\- Hé Harold ! C'était quoi ce bruit ? On a entendu ce son depuis le village ! Demanda Rustik

\- Au fait, c'était moi. Bonjour tout le monde ! Salua Karen avec un grand sourire

Rustik et les autres étaient surpris de cet accueil si chaleureux. Le trio masculin tomba direct sous le charme de la nouvelle et ne purent s'empêcher de lâcher quelques compliments qui firent rougir Karen. Astrid et Kognedur échangèrent un regard, puis haussèrent les épaules avec un léger sourire. Harold fit alors les présentations.

\- Les amis, je vous présente Karen. Karen, voici Rustik, Varek, les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur et tu connais déjà Astrid.

\- Salut ! salua le groupe

\- Et leurs dragons respectifs, Krochefer, Bouledogre, Prout et Pète et Tempête. Termina-t-il

Les dragons rugissaient gaiement à l'unisson ce qui fit sourire Karen.

\- Enchantée de tous vous connaitre. Euh... tant que vous êtes tous là, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre aide hier. Merci beaucoup. Dit-elle aux jeunes vikings

\- Y'a pas de quoi. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te voir sur pied. Ta tête te fait pas trop mal ? demanda Astrid.

\- Non, ça va. Merci Astrid. Lui sourit-elle

\- Excuse moi Karen, mais... tu as dit que c'est toi qui as produit ce joli son. Pourquoi au juste ? demanda Varek tout curieux

\- Au fait... c'est ce coquillage qui la produit. C'est un sifflet qui m'a été donné par ma mère. Et avec, je peux appeler mon dragon qui réagit des qu'il l'entend.

\- Donc l'Ebouillantueur est bien à toi ? demanda Astrid.

\- Oui.

\- Ouais ! Dis nous tout ! Dis nous tout ! s'exclamèrent en coeur les jumeaux

\- Euh... d'accord, si vous voulez. Rit-elle face à cet enthousiasme

Même qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, elle devait s'asseoir pour ne pas avoir des vertiges. Elle s'essaya sur la selle de Krokmou avec l'aide d'Harold et déballa son histoire devant un public très attentif et curieux.

\- Alors... pour commencer, je m'occupe de lui depuis mes 5 ans. J'ai assisté à son éclosion et depuis, il me suit partout et on est devenu de grands amis. Même que c'était la guerre avec les dragons, ma famille et mon village m'ont permis de le garder. Nous étions plutôt du genre pacifiste et personne n'avait le coeur de tuer un bébé. Je l'ai donc dressé toute seule, et dès qu'il a été capable de nager et de m'emmener avec lui, on a sillonné une bonne partie de l'océan ensemble.

\- Woh ! la classe ! soufflèrent les jumeaux

\- Mais tu dis que tu l'as dressé toute petite... tu savais pourtant que les Ebouillantueur crachent de l'eau bouillante et qu'ils sont venimeux ? demanda Harold

\- Oui. Mais si tu veux savoir si j'avais peur, sache que non. Pas un seul instant. Depuis qu'il a vu le jour, il me prend pour sa mère. Son instinct lui interdisait d'emblée de me faire du mal. Bon, au début, il me crachait de l'eau un peu trop chaude ou parfois tiède, mais il a vite appris à maîtriser ses jets et la température de l'eau. J'ai eu quelques cicatrices mais elles ne me dérange pas. Je ne me suis jamais mise en colère quand il me les a faite. J'ai aussi fallu me faire mordre plus d'une fois, mais c'était jamais sans méchanceté de sa part. Avec le temps, il a appris à faire attention et mes proches se sont toujours arrangé pour que j'ai de l'antidote sur moi.

\- Incroyable... murmura Harold avec fascination.

\- Mouais. Et tes parents étaient d'accord pour que t'ai un dragon dangereux à la maison ? T'aurais pas préféré une poupée ?

\- Rustik !

\- Mais quoi ? C'est reconnu que ces dragons sont assez dangereux ! tout comme les Ailes de la mort et leurs jets d'acide !

\- Tu as raison Rustik. Souligna Karen sans se fâcher. Les Ebouillantueurs font partie des dragons assez dangereux à approcher, mais s'ils se sentent en confiance, tout comme n'importe quels dragons, il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

\- Ouais, comme la fois où Kognedur s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec Bouilli ! se marra Kranedur

\- Bouilli ? demanda Karen

\- C'est un Ebouillantueur sauvage qu'on a trouvé il y a longtemps. Le pauvre avait une aile coincée sous des rochers et grâce à Kognedur et ses... cheveux qui sentaient l'huile de poisson, on a pu le mettre en confiance et le ramener juste à temps dans l'océan avant qu'il se déshydrate et avant l'arrivée d'une meute d'Aile de la mort. Expliqua Harold.

\- Quelle histoire ! ça devait être incroyable ! En tout cas, merci à tous de l'avoir sauvé.

\- C'est notre boulot ! tu sais, on est des super sauveurs de dragons Karen ! enfin surtout moi. Et il n'y a pas que les dragons que je sache sauver. Affirma Rustik en lui lançant un clin d'oeil charmeur.

Astrid et Kogne imitèrent un visage dégoutté et Karen afficha une mine gênée derrière un faible sourire. Par chance pour les filles, elle n'était pas du tout séduite par le genre de drague de Rustik.

\- Au fait, tu nous as pas dit ce que tes parents ont pensé de ton ami dragon ? rappela Rustik

\- Euh... bafouilla-t-elle

La gaieté laissa place à de la tristesse. Karen avait à présent un regard triste et elle se retenait de pleurer. Le regard fuyant, elle regardait de nouveau l'océan.

\- Bah à mon avis, ils ne devaient pas être d'accord. Rétorqua-t-il

\- Rustik ! Ferme-la un peu ! Tu vois pas qu'elle est triste ? reprocha sévèrement Astrid

\- Ce n'est rien. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais retourner me reposer un peu. Demanda Karen

\- Pas de soucis. Si ça ne dérange pas Astrid, elle va te ramener chez moi. Moi il faut que je file à la forge avant que Gueulfor me fasse des reproches interminables sur mon manque de responsabilité et j'en passe. Tu peux t'occuper d'elle ?

\- Bien sure. Viens Karen.

\- On peut rendre à pied s'il te plaît ? Je ne me sens pas trop d'humeur à voler...

\- D'accord. Tu vas monter sur le dos de Tempête et on va rentrer au pas de course.

La jeune fille monta alors sur le dos de la belle dragonne, suivis d'Astrid, et toutes les deux empruntèrent le chemin de la maison. Harold salua ses amis et fila vers la forge, laissant les autres réprimandaient Rustik.

\- Tu manques vraiment de tact tu sais ? Gronda Kogne les mains sur les hanches

\- Ouais ! Même si je sais pas trop ce que c'est du tact... fit Krane

\- Mais c'était qu'une question et une déduction !

\- Mon pauvre Rustik. Sache que quand une fille est triste ou qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer, on évite de dire quoi que ce soit de blessant. Rétorqua Varek

\- À parce que tu t'y connais plus que moi sur le sujet ?

\- Oui. À part tout ce qui concerne les dragons, je connais pas mal de chose qui dépassent de loin tes capacités intellectuelles. Pour preuve, tu ne saurais même pas lui remonter le moral alors que moi, oui.

\- Vas-y, fait ton prétentieux ! On verra bien qui arrivera à la faire sourire en premier !

\- Aaah oui, son doux sourire... j'en avais jamais vu un d'aussi beau... se rappela Krane avec un visage rêveur

\- Et c'est reparti... soupira Kognedur face aux souvenirs des garçons qui se battaient pour elle à l'époque

\- Pari tenu Rustik !

Pendant que les jumeaux pariaient entre eux sur celui qui allait se prendre un râteau, Astrid venait d'arriver chez Harold. Elle ramena Karen auprès de son lit, mais elle était toujours triste et Astrid tenta de lui remonter le moral.

\- Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'a dit Rustik. C'est un crétin qui réfléchit pas beaucoup quand il parle, mais au fond, il n'est pas méchant.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Est-ce que... tu veux me parler de ce qui te chagrine ? ça te ferait du bien non ?

\- Peut-être, mais pas maintenant Astrid. Je voudrais rester seule et me reposer un peu, s'il te plaît.

\- Comme tu veux. À tout à l'heure Karen

\- Merci Astrid. À tout à l'heure.

Elle sortit de la maison avec un pincement au coeur, laissant Karen seule. Cette dernière s'installa confortablement sur le lit et regarda pendant un instant son collier d'un air mélancolique. Une larme s'écoula sur ses joues qui vint s'écraser sur l'oreiller.

\- Maman... murmura-t-elle

Elle ferma les yeux et serra le coquillage contre son coeur avant de s'endormir, les yeux pleins de larmes.


	3. Confidences

Chapitre 3 - Confidences

Seul dans une salle trop grande et vide de vie, un homme au tempérament impulsif pianoter du doigt sur la table alors que son autre main soutenait le poids de sa tête. Il s'ennuyait. Il n'avait pas faim, il en avait marre d'attendre et l'envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un le démangeait fortement. En attendant que le capitaine d'un de ces navires revienne avec de bonnes nouvelles, il abandonna le pianotage pour s'emparer d'une dague et faire danser la pointe sur la surface boisée. Soudain, la porte principale de la salle s'ouvrit dans un frêle grincement. L'homme aux cheveux roux leva ses yeux vert sombre vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer en compagnie de deux de ses hommes. Dès qu'ils furent devant la table, ils se stoppèrent et saluèrent leur chef.

\- Seigneur Dagur, je viens vous faire mon rapport. Dit le capitaine

\- Bla bla bla... viens-en au fait ! Tu l'as trouvée ?

\- Non chef. Nous avons sillonné une bonne partie des lieux où elle pourrait être, mais nous n'avons rien trouver.

Dagur soupira longuement, les yeux fermés. Il se leva calmement de sa chaise, sa dague a la main.

\- Ne vous avais-je pas ordonné... de ne pas revenir les mains vides ?

\- Si Monseigneur. Seulement... ça fait des jours qu'on cherche et après tout ce temps, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux vous tenir au courant.

\- Tu n'es pas là pour te plaindre de la durée de vos missions, mais pour OBÉIR ! Si j'ordonne qu'on rentre avec ce que je désire, VOUS LE FAITES ! C'EST COMPRIS ?!

\- Je... oui mon seigneur. Nous allons reprendre les recherches et revenir dès que nous aurons mis la main dessus. Mon erreur ne se reproduira plus. Je vous en donne ma parole.

\- Que de belles paroles en effet. Et je sais que la parole d'un homme est tout ce qui a de plus sacré. Mais malheureusement pour toi, cette erreur était effectivement la dernière. Souriait Dagur derrière sa barbe rousse

\- Mon... MONSEIGNEUR ! NON !

Le sourire de son chef ne lui avait pas plu et il en était terrorisé. Avec une rapidité et une précision à vous glacer le sang, Dagur lança sa dague droit sur le capitaine. La lame se planta dans sa gorge et de ce fait, il tomba raide mort, laissant le liquide carmin puant se répandre sur le sol et sur son armure, sous les yeux horrifiés des deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

\- TOI ! hurla Dagur en pointant l'un des deux du bout du doigt

\- Euh... oui, monseigneur ? dit-il d'une voix tremblante

\- Tu viens de monter en grade. Repartez immédiatement et poursuivez les recherches. ALLEZ ! FICHEZ LE CAMP !

\- Euh... oui monseigneur !

Ils sortirent sans plus attendre de la pièce. Dagur les regarda sortir puis se rassit sur sa chaise en jouant les martyres.

\- On ne trouve plus d'hommes fiables de nos jours. Faut toujours leur dire ce qu'il faut faire, leur botter le train, les réprimander ou les punir sévèrement. Ah la la... ils vont finir par me rendre encore plus fou que je ne le suis déjà. MOUHAHAHA !

Son regard se posa sur l'homme à terre qui gisait dans son sang et il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Faut toujours donner des ordres. Aucune initiative. SAUVAAAAAAAAAGE ! Hurla-t-il

Quelques secondes plus tard, le chef en second des Parenvrilles entra dans la salle. Même après tout ce temps, Sauvage était toujours dévoué à Dagur. La seule chose qui avait changé chez lui, c'était le retour de sa grande moustache noire. C'était une envie et un ordre de Dagur, afin qu'il puisse tirer sévèrement dessus quand il était mécontent de son second.

\- Oui, votre déjanterie ?

\- Emmène ça à la fosse. L'odeur m'incommode et m'empêche de finir mon repas.

\- À vos ordres.

Sauvage emmena donc le corps du capitaine vers la fosse, laissant une immense traînée rougeâtre sur son passage. Dagur prit donc une cuisse de poulet et la mâchonna avec un air sévère.

\- Che finirais par mettre la main dechu. Cha n'a que trop duré. Che n'est qu'une quechtion de temps... MAIS CHE L'AURAIS ! Hurla-t-il en plantant une autre dague dans la table.

oO*Oo

Karen se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux grand ouvert. Sans bouger, elle regardait tout autour d'elle. Elle était toujours dans la maison d'Harold. Elle avait tellement dormi que son sommeil lui en avait fait perdre le souvenir. Dans la maison, il n'y avait que Valka qui s'affairait à la cuisine. Quand elle se redressa et s'essaya sur le rebord du lit, Valka tourna son regard et lui sourit.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, on peut dire ça. J'ai dû dormir longtemps... Quelle heure il est ?

\- Ce sera bientôt l'heure de manger. Tu as faim ?

\- Non pas vraiment...

\- Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu as les yeux rouges. S'inquiéta Valka en s'agenouillant en face d'elle

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle était au bord des larmes tellement que plusieurs choses l'inquiétaient. Elle évita donc de croiser le regard de Valka, mais cette dernière comprit ce qui n'allait pas.

\- C'est pour ton dragon que tu t'inquiètes ?

\- Je...

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa des larmes s'écoulaient lentement sur son visage. Valka eut une réflexe maternelle et essuya ses larmes de sa main. Surprise, Karen rouvrit les yeux et ne refusa pas ce geste de tendresse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Même si on ne l'a pas trouvé, je suis sure qu'il va bien. Dès que ta plaie sera cicatrisée, nous repartirons le chercher. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. Je vous remercie... vous êtes vraiment tous très gentil... dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes

\- C'est normal d'aider ceux qui sont comme nous. Et en parlant de ta plaie, c'est le moment de changer le pansement et de la soigner. Tu permets que je le fasse ?

\- Oui madame.

\- Valka. Sourit-elle

Elle lui rendit son sourire, puis Valka enleva délicatement les bandages et ne grimaça pas trop devant le résultat.

\- Je te rassure, tu ne mettras pas longtemps à être rétabli. La plaie c'est pas mal refermée. Mais si tu es d'accord, je vais t'appliquer ce baume que j'ai été chercher chez notre guérisseuse. Ça t'aidera à cicatriser plus vite. Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en lui montrant le petit pot.

Elle fit un léger oui de la tête. Valka appliqua donc le baume sur la plaie mais Marina serra légèrement les dents.

\- Ça te fait mal ?

\- Ça pique un peu.

\- Soit patiente. Dès que j'aurais fini, tu n'y feras plus attention. Souriait Valka.

\- Si vous le dites... au fait, vous n'auriez pas vu mon casque ? Quand j'ai perdu connaissance, il me semblait l'avoir encore sur la tête.

\- Harold l'a emporté à la forge pour réparer la petite vitre. Tu peux lui faire confiance, c'est un expert en réparation.

\- Le chef du village est aussi le forgeron ?

\- Oui en quelque sorte. Depuis qu'il est jeune, il a travaillé avec Gueulfor, le forgeron du village. Et depuis qu'il est devenu chef a la mort de son père, il n'a pas cessé de travailler là-bas.

\- Oh... je ne savais pas pour son père. Je suis désolée...

\- Merci Karen. Voilà, j'ai presque fini. Ne bouge pas, je vais aller chercher un bandage propre.

Karen fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à la douleur qui lui lancer dans la tempe. Elle avait envie d'enlever ce baume au plus vite et de se gratter tout autour de la plaie tellement ça la démangeait ! De plus, son estomac commençait à gargouillait fortement et elle se rapella de ne pas avoir pris de petit déjeuner. À ce moment là, Harold entra avec le sourire en compagnie de Krokmou, qui alla rejoindre Jumper.

\- Mesdames re-bonjour.

\- Re-bonjour fils. C'est drôle, on parlait justement de toi !

\- De moi ? Souriait-il en avançant dans la maison, les mains derrière son dos.

\- Oui. Je vantais tes talents de forgeron à notre jeune amie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais un expert.

Harold rougissait légèrement face au compliment.

\- Je ne dirait pas que je suis un expert, ce serait être prétentieux. Mais j'espère que le résultat te plaira Karen.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, totalement surprise. Harold lui tendit son casque totalement réparer et rénover. Une fois dans ses mains, elle l'examina sous toutes les coutures avec stupéfaction tandis qu'Harold lui expliquait ce qu'il avait fait comme réparation.

\- J'ai changé la petite vitre avec de la lave de Gronk mêlée à une pierre sablée. J'ai fait en sorte que ce soit résistant et que tu puisses bien voir à travers. J'ai aussi changé les attaches qui était complètement fichu et j'ai renforcé l'ensemble avec du cuir tout neuf pour plus de résistance. Ça te plaît ?

\- S'il me plaît... ? murmura-t-elle

Elle posa son casque a coté d'elle et se leva pour serrer Harold dans ses bras.

\- Il est magnifique ! Merci beaucoup Harold !

\- Je... ravi que ça te plaise ! souriait-il un peu pris au dépourvu

La situation faisait légèrement rire sa mère et à ce moment là, quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la maison, les bras chargé. C'était Astrid. Les trois résidents tournèrent la tête vers elle et lui souriait. Karen s'adressa à elle, folle de joie.

\- Astrid, regarde ! Harold m'a réparé mon casque ! Il est comme neuf !

\- Je vois ça ! mais je ne suis pas si surprise de sa part. Quand il répare ou touche quelque chose, faut s'attendre à des effets surprenants. Souriait-elle. Au fait Valka, tenez. J'ai été réapprovisionner notre stock de poisson.

\- Merci beaucoup Astrid. Tu peux poser le panier là. Karen ? Tu peux te rasseoir, j'ai les bandages.

La concernée retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et pendant que Valka continuer ses soins, elle continuait d'examiner du coin de l'oeil son casque avec un immense sourire. Une fois ses soins terminés, Valka replaça correctement quelques tresses et rastas par-dessus le bandage. Il était à présent l'heure de passer à table et cette fois, Karen mangea avec eux à table. Elle s'essaya à coté d'Astrid et se retrouva face à Harold et Valka. Au menu, bouilli de poisson avec purée de choux, et panier de poissons pour les dragons. Le repas de Valka était à moitié mangeable, même si elle avait fait quelques progrès culinaires depuis son retour sur Berk. Karen se régaler contrairement à ses deux amis qui tentaient d'avaler sans trop de difficulté le repas mal cuit et trop salé. En plein repas, Valka lança une conversation, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur son invitée.

\- Dis-moi Karen. Quel âge tu as ?

\- J'ai 20 ans.

\- 20 ans ?! woh ! Tu fais plus vielle que t'en a l'air ! On croyait que t'avais genre... 17 ans ! dit Astrid

\- Hin. On m'a souvent dit que je ne faisais pas mon âge. J'ai l'habitude. Je suppose que c'est ma taille et ma corpulence qui induisent en erreur. Souriait-elle

\- Et tu viens d'où ?

\- De très loin. Je viens d'une île qui se situe bien au-delà des frontières de l'archipel. Répondit-elle en continuant de manger.

\- De si loin ?! Mais... et tes parents ils sont où ? ça ne les dérange pas que tu sois si loin de ton île ? ou même d'eux ? s'étonna Valka

\- Non, ça ne risque pas. Dit-elle sans lâcher son assiette du regard

\- Pourquoi ça ? Quand je m'absentais trop longtemps et aussi loin, j'étais sur d'avoir mon père sur le dos dès que je remettais les pieds au village. Riait Harold avec nostalgie

\- Euh... Karen ? s'inquiéta Astrid

Elle ne disait rien et fixait toujours son assiette d'un air triste et contrarié.

\- Karen, est ce qu'on a dit quelque chose de mal ? ou alors... est ce que c'est le fait qu'on parle de tes parents ? parce que ça fait deux fois que tu fait cette tête quand on parle d'eux.

\- J'ai de quoi faire cette tête Harold. Tout simplement parce que... je suis une orpheline. Dit-elle d'une voix grave et tremblante

\- Une orpheline ? répéta tristement Valka

\- Oui. J'ai perdu ma mère y'a tout juste deux mois. Quant à mon père... je ne l'ai jamais connu.

\- Je suis désolée Karen. On ne pouvait pas savoir. S'excusa Astrid

\- Ce n'est rien Astrid. C'est la vie. Même si c'est injuste et que c'est en partie ma faute.

\- Comment ça ?

Karen prit une profonde inspiration et raconta la situation avec courage, sans céder à l'envie de pleurer. Le fait de tenir fermement sa fourchette le plus naturellement possible l'aider beaucoup.

\- J'étais en vadrouille avec mon dragon quand des bandits ont envahi mon île et ont tout saccagé. Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai trouvé ça étrange de n'entendre personne et de ne voir aucune animation. En parcourant mon village, la plupart d'entre eux étaient mort, l'arme à la main et de façon monstrueuse et barbaresque. Je me suis alors inquiété pour ma mère et j'ai couru chez moi. je l'ai finalement retrouvée, mais elle était grièvement blessée. Avant de mourir, elle m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Les bandits étaient venu piller nos récoltes et capturé mon peuple pour en faire des esclaves. Ceux qui avaient tenté de se défendre et de protéger le village l'ont payé de leur vie. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle m'a révélé qui était mon père et l'histoire qu'elle avait vécu avec lui. Elle voulait me dire encore autre chose, mais je n'ai pas pu savoir ce que c'était... Elle était déjà partie... Elle m'a donc laissé seule avec ce mystère et ce terrible secret sur mon père qu'elle avait gardé pour elle depuis 20 ans. Après l'avoir... enterrée, je ne suis plus jamais revenu sur mon île. J'ai voyagé avec Krabulle...

\- C'est le nom de ton Ebouillantueur ? demanda Valka avec un léger sourire

\- Oui. J'ai donc voyagé avec lui afin de réussir à faire mon deuil et je me suis mise à rechercher des informations sur mon père. Il fallait que je le retrouve. Je n'avais plus que ça comme objectif...

\- Tu es vraiment très courageuse. Est-ce que tu l'as au moins retrouvé ? demanda Valka

\- Non. Pas encore... Personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. On en sait même pas s'il est mort ou vivant...

\- Peut-être qu'on le sait . Dis-nous son nom Karen. Je suis sur qu'on peut t'aider. Demanda gentiment Harold

\- Je...

Elle posa la fourchette qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main, puis se leva de sa chaise.

\- Je crois que j'ai assez parler de moi pour le moment. Je vais aller prendre un peu l'air. Merci à tous les trois pour votre écoute et votre compréhension. Valka, votre repas était vraiment très bon. Merci de m'avoir invitée à votre table.

\- Je t'en prie.

Karen sorti calmement de la maison sous le regard des trois dragonniers.

\- Pauvre petite. Si jeune et déjà infligé d'un tel destin... soupira Valka.

\- Mouais. Être sans famille, c'est juste horrible... Si elle n'avait pas son dragon, elle se sentirait encore plus seule...

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'ils se retrouvent. Mais va chercher un Ebouillantueur dans l'océan ! C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin ! répliqua Astrid

\- Je suis d'accord. Je pense aussi que dès qu'elle sera remise de sa blessure et qu'elle aura retrouvée son dragon, elle acceptera de nous dire qui est son père pour qu'on l'aide à le retrouver. Ajouta Harold

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, fils. Mais pour l'heure, laissons la un peu tranquille. Ça n'a pas dû être facile de raconter de douloureux récents récents à des inconnus. Bon. Changeons de sujet. Comment c'était ? Vous vous êtes régaler ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

\- Oui, c'était bon maman.

\- Si je n'étais pas gavée, j'en aurais repris.

\- Ouf... je suis soulagée. Merci les enfants. Souriait-elle en se levant avec son assiette

Dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, Harold et Astrid échangèrent un regard complice tout en se retenant de rire, puis ils se levèrent pour aider à débarrasser la table avant de reprendre leur travail.

oO*Oo

Karen descendait lentement les marches qui menait à la demeure du chef. Elle avait versé quelques larmes une fois qu'elle était sortie, mais elle les avait vite essuyé. Une fois la dernière marche descendue, elle se demanda où aller. Dans son état valait mieux ne pas aller trop loin, mais autant profiter d'un temps clément et d'un beau soleil chaud pour visiter le village. Marchant tranquillement dans la rue principale, elle reçut de nombreuses salutations amicales qu'elle rendit avec le sourire, mais aussi des regards méfiants et intrigués dont elle ne prêta aucune attention.

\- _Je suis une étrangère. C'est normal qu'on se méfie de moi._ se dit-elle

En chemin, elle voyait de nombreuses maisons et coins du village en fin de réparation. Elle trouvait ça curieux de voir tout une partie d'un village en état de rénovation. Les dragons vivaient pourtant en paix avec eux. Alors qu'est ce qui avait provoqué tout ça ? Un incendie ? Un dragon plus grand et plus dangereux ? Toutes les hypothèses étaient possibles. Se disant que ça ne la regardait pas plus que ça, elle continua de marcher avec la faible douleur qui lui lançait dans la tête a cause du baume. Sa route la conduisit jusqu'à la forge, attirée par le bruit du métal qui se fait marteler à grands coups de marteau, mais aussi par le chant du forgeron.

 _J'ai ma hache aux mains et ma masse à bout de bras_

 _Et j'aime ma femme au visage ingrat_

 _J'suis un Viking jusqu'au bout !_

 _J'ai ma masse en main et dans l'autre un bâton_

 _Et 16 Parenvrilles dans mon donjon_

 _J'suis un Viking jusqu'au bout !_

 _J'ai ma masse aux mains et une cordelet_

 _Et j'empeste car j'ai pas de savonnet_

 _J'suis un Viking jusqu'au bout !_

 _Mmh mmh mmh..._

\- Jolie chanson. Dit-elle avec le sourire

\- AAHH !

Il hurla en sursautant et se retourna vers elle, sa main valide sur le coeur. Karen porta sa main à sa bouche, navrée de lui avoir fait peur, mais aussi pour ne pas rire à cause du cri aigu qu'il venait de pousser.

\- Par le marteau de Thor ! ça va pas de faire sursauter quelqu'un qui travaille avec un marteau à la place de la main ?!

\- Je suis désolée, je...

\- Oh mais attend... tu es celle qu'Harold et Valka ont sauvée d'une bande de Mille tonnerres ?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Aaaah d'accord. Bah règle numéro chez un forgeron, jamais le faire sursauter en plein travail. Surtout moi, ma petite !

\- Je m'en souviendrai monsieur, mais je vous jure que ce n'était pas mon intention. Souriait-elle

\- Monsieur ? Gueulfor s'il te plaît. Et je me doute bien que tu l'as pas fait exprès. j'adore taquiner, sache-le !

\- D'accord Gueulfor.

\- Mais dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? Vu que t'a dû en prendre pleine la calebasse, tu devrais pas être en train de te reposer ?

\- Si, mais j'avais besoin de me balader un peu dans le village histoire de voir à quoi il ressemble. Et puis le bruit du métal m'a attiré et je suis venue voir ce que vous bricoler de beau.

\- Bricoler ? ça c'est plus du domaine d'Harold ! Moi je fais un peu de tout, genre réparé les selles, nettoyer les dents de dragons ou forger des armes de défense. Même si on est en paix, en cas d'attaque, faut toujours se tenir prêt.

Son air devint soudainement plus grave et plus triste alors qu'il reprenait le forgeage d'une hache.

\- Depuis la dernière fois, c'est sur que je me tiens prêt. ça nous a largement suffi et coûté. Grommela-t-il sur la fin

\- Comment ça ? C'est en rapport avec les nombreuses réparations que j'ai vues dans le village ? s'étonna-t-elle

\- Karen ?

Elle se retourna et vit Harold descendre de Krokmou. Le fait de le revoir la faisait sourire et ce qu'elle avait ressenti durant la conversation chez lui c'était presque envolée.

\- Salut Harold. dit-elle avec un léger sourire

\- Salut. Je vois que tu as fait la rencontre du forgeron en chef du village, mais aussi mon mentor et bras droit. Souriait-il

\- Oh arrête les fleurs, tu vas me faire rougir. Rougissait discrètement Gueulfor

Le regard du vieux moustachu se posa sur la jeune fille.

\- Tu t'appelles donc Karen. Bah enchanté, même si je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu te présenter tout à l'heure. Souriait-il

\- Euh... désolée. J'avais un peu la tête ailleurs.

\- De quoi vous étiez en train de parler ? demanda Harold en fouillant une caisse de son bureau

\- Oh je... je demandais à Gueulfor quel était la raison de toutes ces réparations. Y'a eu un incendie ?

\- Pire que ça. Répondit Gueulfor d'une voix grave

\- Oh. Tu me racontes ? demanda-t-elle à Harold

Harold soupira discrètement, l'air contrarié. Ça ne c'était produit que l'année dernière, mais le souvenir de cette attaque et de la mort de son père était encore bien présent dans son coeur et sa mémoire. Il pouvait quand même en parler à Karen. Après tout, elle lui a fait part avec courage d'un récit assez douloureux et récent pour elle. Si elle lui faisait confiance, il pouvait lui rendre le pareil. Karen s'essaya sur une chaise et Harold commença son récit.

\- En fait... c'est à cause d'un homme venu d'une contrée lointaine, Drago Poing Sanglant et de son dragon de glace, de l'espèce Alpha. Ils ont attaqué le village après que son dragon est tué l'Alpha protecteur de ma mère dans son refuge pour dragon et qu'il ait ordonné à Krokmou de me tuer. Sauf que mon père s'est interposé entre lui et moi au dernier moment. Après ça, l'Alpha a repris le contrôle de tous les dragons et c'est dirigé sur Berk. Après les funérailles de mon père, je suis revenu avec les autres pour mettre un terme à la folie de cet homme et récupérer Krokmou. Au cours de l'affrontement, j'ai failli perdre la vie encore une fois, mais grâce à Krokmou et à l'aide de tous les dragons libérés du contrôle de l'Alpha, nous avons gagné et chassé Drago et son dragon.

\- Ils sont mort ?

\- On ne sait pas. ils ont disparu en mer et même après quelques recherches, nous n'avons rien trouvé de lui ou de son Alpha. Depuis ce jour, j'ai été nommé chef et je fais de mon mieux pour gérer le village comme mon père l'avait espéré. Les travaux se terminent enfin, toute la glace a pu être enlevée et les dragons tyrannisés de Drago ont retrouvé leur liberté et un nouveau foyer. pour le reste, je fais comme je peux. Et heureusement que je peux compter sur mes amis, ma famille et mon bras droit.

\- Suffit les fleurs... murmura le blond derrière ses joues rouges

\- C'est la vérité Gueulfor. Et... Karen ?

Elle pleurait, la main contre sa bouche. Harold s'agenouilla devant elle, inquiet.

\- Hé ? ça va ? C'est ce que j'ai dit qui te fait pleurer ?

\- Oui... je suis désolée pour toi Harold. Sincèrement...

\- Merci, mais... faut pas que tu mettes dans ces états ! supplia-t-il en essuyant de la consoler

\- Désolée... J'y peux rien...

Elle essuya ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Peinée de la voir pleurer, Harold lui prit ses mains et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

\- Écoute Karen. Tout va bien, je t'assure. J'ai réussi à venger mon père, à sauver nos dragons, mon village et à rétablir la paix. C'est tout ce que je voulais.

\- J'en doute pas Harold... C'est juste que... je pleure parce que tout comme moi, tu as perdu un parent proche que tu aimais.

\- Et que du coup, ça te rappelle ta mère et cette douleur qui te quitte et qui revient par moments n'est ce pas ?

\- Tu comprends donc ce que je ressens ?

\- Mieux qui quiconque je crois. Et comme tu l'as dit, c'est injuste, mais c'est la vie. Mais par chance... j'ai encore ma mère et mes amis. Toi, tu as Krabulle et nous.

\- Vous ?

\- Bah oui ! Nous sommes tes amis Karen. Tu n'es plus seule. Et si tu n'as plus de foyer, tu peux en trouver un ici, si tu le souhaites.

\- Oh Harold... c'est... je sais pas quoi dire... merci...

Elle essuya ses larmes puis ils se sourirent mutuellement. Gueulfor essuya discrètement une petite larme du coin de l'oeil et se remit au travail.

\- Harold ? T'est prêt ? demanda Astrid

La guerrière venait tout juste d'arriver avec Tempête et c'était posé à coté de Krokmou. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand elle vit Harold et Karen sortir de la forge et de constater qu'elle avait le sourire malgré ses yeux rouges. Et puis ça faisait quand même deux fois dans la journée que dès qu'elle arrivait quelque part, elle les voyait toujours ensemble.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Astrid

\- Tout va bien Astrid. J'ai juste pleuré un peu mais ça va mieux. La rassura-t-elle

\- Oh. Désolée pour ça. Tu as ce qu'il te faut ? demanda-t-elle à Harold

\- Oui, on pourra y aller.

Il avait à la main deux longues vues, ce qui intrigua Karen.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ça ?

\- On va...

\- On va partir faire le tour de l'île voir s'il y a quelque chose de suspect. Et ça, ça va nous aider. Répondit Harold à la place d'Astrid

D'habitude, Harold ne coupé jamais la parole à qui que ce soit mais cette fois, il l'avait fait involontairement. Et ça n'avait pas trop plus à Astrid qui bouda légèrement sur le coup. Ni Harold, ni Karen ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué sa réaction.

\- D'accord. Soyez prudent tous les quatre.

\- Tu as devant toi la meilleure équipe de Berk. C'est plutôt pour d'éventuel ennemi qu'il faudrait s'inquiétait.

\- Je te crois.

Astrid retrouva son sourire du fait qu'il la complimente devant les autres. La meilleure équipe de Berk... C'était très flatteur en effet. Harold monta alors sur Krokmou et enclencha sa jambe métallique dans le mécanisme de l'aileron. Se souvenant de ce détail très curieux, Karen interrogea le chef avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

\- Harold, attends ! Dis-moi... Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton dragon ?

\- C'est une longue histoire Karen. Je te la raconterais ce soir si tu veux. Gueulfor ? Je te confie les baptêmes et le reste des petites choses à régler. Et par pitié, soit diplomate et parle avec sensibilité. D'accord ?

\- On croirait entendre ton père. Voyons Harold. Depuis le temps que je suis le bras droit du chef, tu devrais savoir que je sais comment m'y prendre.

\- Oui justement, c'est pour ça que je rappelle l'essentiel. Mais si ce sont des filles, ne change pas leur prénom ! Et si c'est des garçons et que les parents n'ont rien trouvé, bah... trouve d'autres prénoms que Magnus s'il te plaît. J'aimerais pas que tous les gamins qui seront en âge d'entrer à l'académie s'appellent comme ça...

\- Ouais, vive le handicap pour le prof ! riait Astrid

Karen riait aussi, la main devant la bouche. Ça faisait du bien de rire un peu, surtout après avoir pleuré. Après avoir certifié auprès de son bras droit qu'il reviendrait à la forge une fois son inspection de l'île terminée, le duo décolla sous le regard de Karen et de Gueulfor. Ils les regardaient s'éloignaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux petits points dans le ciel.


	4. Un nouvel ami

**_Salut à tous ! :D je suis contente, j'arrive à maintenir un rythme de publication régulier ! espérons que ça dure ! ^^ Merci à tous de suivre cette fiction ainsi que pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur :) D'ailleurs, voici quelques réponses. Alors Dagur a un rôle bien particulier mais qui sera révélé bien plus tard dans la fic. Je tiens à faire planer le mystère sur lui encore un peu :p et oui, y'a de la jalousie dans l'air mais ça ne touchera pas qu'Astrid. Vous le verrez au fil des chapitres ;) et Karen n'a pas fini de vous intriguer ! :) voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres, oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire et à Vendredi si tout va bien ! Bon week-end et bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 4 - Un nouvel ami

Karen était rentré chez Harold et avait aidé Valka pour plusieurs petites choses utiles qui ne nécessitaient pas trop de déplacement, comme vider le poisson pour le repas ou tisser de la laine de mouton. Pour l'heure, elle se reposer sur son lit tout en lisant un livre alors que Valka faisait un peu de couture. Comme elle ne voulait pas laisser Karen toute seule, elle en profitait pour faire ce genre de travail.

Pendant ce temps, Varek et Rustik empruntaient une route différente pour aller chez Harold. Scrutant mutuellement du regard les alentours pour s'assurer d'être seul, c'est avec effarement qu'ils se rejoignaient tous les deux devant la porte.

\- TOI ?!

\- TOI ?!

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici Varek ?!

\- La réponse est évidente Rustik. Je suis venu gagner mon pari en rendant à Karen son beau sourire

\- C'est ça cause toujours. Celui à qui elle sourira en premier c'est moi !

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as ramené ? un poisson que Krochefer a régurgité au petit déj ? se moqua-t-il

\- Hé ! Te moque pas des problèmes digestifs de mon dragon, d'accord ? Y'avais une arrête qui passer pas c'est tout. Et puis non, j'ai ramené quelque chose de bien mieux qu'un poisson.

\- Et c'est quoi ? je ne vois rien dans tes mains.

\- Laisse, t'y comprendrait rien. se moqua-t-il en retour

Ils continuaient de se chamailler devant la porte, jusqu'au moment où Valka l'ouvrit. Sans rien dire, elle les regardait avec étonnement de manière successive.

\- Je peux vous aider les garçons ?

\- Euh... oui Valka. Est-ce que Karen est ici ? J'ai un petit cadeau pour elle. Répondit timidement Varek

\- Moi aussi. Et un certainement bien plus meilleur que monsieur-je-ne-décolle jamais de mes bouquins!

\- Rustik, m'énerve pas !

\- Je vois. Elle est à l'intérieur. Entrez.

Elle regardait avec curiosité les garçons qui s'affrontaient du regard tout en avançant vers le fond de la pièce. Karen avait stoppé sa lecture et avait tourné la tête vers la porte, intriguée par les disputes et la visite en elle-même. En la voyant, les garçons se mirent à rougir bêtement et à ne plus parler. Ce qui inquiéta légèrement la jeune fille alors que Valka semblait amusée.

\- Oui ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil

\- Euh... salut...

\- Bonjour Karen... dis-moi. comment te sens-tu depuis ce matin ?

\- Oh. Bah... bien mieux Varek. Merci. Et vous deux... ça va ?

\- Oh nous, ça va très bien.

\- Ouais. ça roule !

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Vous êtes un peu... bizarre la...

\- Oh, excuse le rouge qui me monte aux joues, mais comme tu es si jolie, j'en oublie mes mots. Je suis venue t'apporter un petit cadeau afin de te remonter le moral.

Varek ouvrit sa main et lui tendit deux coquillages différents.

\- Ce sont les plus beau que j'ai trouvé sur la plage. Je ne savais pas combien en prendre, alors j'en ai pris un pour chaque syllabe de ton prénom. Tu pourras les ajoutés à ta collection, vu que tu sembles les adorés.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil Varek. Ils sont très beaux. C'est... vraiment adorable. Souriait-elle sincèrement

En la voyant sourire, Varek faisait dans sa tête une petite danse de la victoire. Il adressa un regard et un sourire triomphant à son concurrent, ce qui fit rager le jeune Jorgenson.

\- Tss ! Si lui il t'offre des coquillages, moi, je t'offre bien plus. Moi.

\- Pardon ? fit-elle

\- Je t'offre un coeur vaillant qui bat dans le corps d'un homme fort et musclé. Mon bras t'accompagnera à chaque pas que tu feras, ma force te protégera de mille dangers, mon épaule sera là pour te consoler. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire Karen et le héros de tes rêves sera à tes pieds.

\- Euh... wouah. Je suis vraiment très touché Rustik mais... je n'ai pas besoin d'un héros pour le moment.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu sauras qui appeler le moment venue.

\- Ouais. J'y penserais. En tout cas... merci les garçons.

Malgré sa gène, elle leur adressa un adorable sourire qui fit monter à nouveau le rouge aux joues chez les garçons. Valka demanda ensuite aux garçons de sortir, en prétendant avoir besoin de Karen. Une fois la porte refermé, Karen soupira longuement en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

\- Pff... Merci beaucoup Valka. J'étais dans une situation qui devenait un peu délicate. Je savais plus quoi faire.

\- J'ai remarqué. Tu as tapé dans l'oeil de deux Vikings aussi ! Ils vont se battre et concourir pour gagner ton coeur. C'est mignon. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- C'est surtout inutile de faire ça pour moi. Soupira-t-elle en fixant le plafond

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que dès que j'irais mieux et que j'aurais retrouvé mon dragon, je m'en irais.

\- Ah. Pour continuer de chercher ton père ?

\- Oui.

\- À ce propos, tu ne nous as pas dit qui il était tout à l'heure. Je suis sure que nous pourrions t'aider ou te fournir une piste, non ?

\- C'est gentil Valka, mais c'est mon problème. Et puis je sais où je dois chercher. Bon. Maintenant qu'ils sont partis, je vais pouvoir terminer de lire mon chapitre.

\- Oui, profites-en. Je peux te laisser seule une petite heure ? Jumper a besoin de se dégourdir les ailes.

\- Allez-y, je ne bouge pas d'ici. j'ai de quoi m'occuper et si je m'ennuie, j'essaierais de dormir un peu.

\- D'accord. À tout à l'heure.

Karen lui sourit et la suivie du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte, avant de replonger dans son livre.

oO*Oo

Bien avant que Valka ne sorte de la maison, les deux concurrents avaient attendu d'être loin de la maison pour discuter.

\- Il me semble que j'ai gagné Rustik.

\- Elle m'a sourit aussi ! Donc on est à égalité !

\- Mais face à ce que tu lui as offert, elle ne t'a pas sourit du tout. Alors que moi...

\- Tss. Quelle idée d'offrir des coquillages aussi ! tu n'as pas trouvé mieux ? Ce n'est pas une gamine !

\- Je sais. Mais pour info, les coquillages sont des choses qu'elle aime. Son sourire en est témoin.

\- Mouais.

\- Donc j'ai gagné mon pari. Tu devras laver la grange de Bouledogre durant 3 jours, mon cher Rustik.

\- Fanfaronne pas trop vite Varek ! T'a peut être gagné ce stupide pari, mais j'obtiendrais d'elle bien plus qu'un sourire !

\- T'entend quoi par la, monsieur le prétentieux ? Je suis curieux de savoir. souriait Varek en croisant les bras

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Karen est une femme. Et je sais ce dont une femme a vraiment besoin, moi ! Et c'est quelque chose de plus précieux que des coquillages. L'amour. Rétorqua-t-il avec fierté.

Varek se permit de rire quelques secondes, mais Rustik demeurait fier et sur de lui.

\- Attends, tu essayes de me dire... que tu vas réussir à la conquérir ? Toi ?

\- Et comment ! Face à ce corps parfait, elle ne me résistera pas longtemps !

\- D'accord. Nouveau pari Rustik. Si tu arrives à la conquérir avant une semaine, c'est moi qui nettoie le dortoir de Krochefer pendant 3 jours. Mais si tu échoue, je rallonge ta corvée de nettoyage à 6 jours !

\- Pari tenu ! Prépare déjà ton matériel, tu risques de venir tout récurer bien plus vite que tu ne le penses ! dit-il en marchant vers le village

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Souriait Varek en lui emboîtant le pas.

oO*Oo

Harold et Astrid avaient sillonné toute l'île et n'avaient rien vu d'anormal. Aucune troupe de Traître ou de Parenvrilles à terre, de bateau amarrés ou de dragon sauvage menaçant. Prenant un peu de repos sur le rebord d'une falaise, ils s'asseyaient et se rassasiaient, tout comme leur dragon.

\- Aaah... ça fait du bien de faire une pause... dit Astrid en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Répondit Harold

Il était assis à coté d'elle, les yeux rivé sur l'océan.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

\- Oh, à plein de chose.

\- À quoi par exemple ?

\- Humph. Tu vas me dire que j'en fais une fixette, mais... l'histoire de Karen et de son dragon ne quitte plus mon esprit.

\- Ça peut se comprendre. Elle est comme nous et tu veux lui venir en aide. Ce qui est tout à fait honorable, mais faut pas non plus que ça t'obsède Harold. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés

\- Je sais. Mais dès que je regarde l'océan, je me dis que son dragon est peut-être tout prêt et qu'ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont proches. Et puis...

\- Quoi ?

\- Ont à tous les deux perdu un parent proche récemment. Le fait qu'elle nous est parlé du décès de sa mère m'a fait rappelle le décès de mon père. Même que ça s'est passé l'année dernière, le souvenir est toujours aussi présent. Tout comme cette douleur...

\- Harold...

\- Mais je vous ai vous et ma mère. J'ai cette chance de ne pas être seul au monde. Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on l'aide Astrid. Il faut qu'elle ait aussi cette chance de pouvoir le retrouver et d'avoir à nouveau une famille.

\- Ça risque pas d'être si simple Harold. Souviens-toi de ce qu'elle a dit sur son père. Elle n'a appris son existence que depuis deux mois. Et si ça se trouve, il ignore peut-être qu'il a une fille.

\- Tu marques un point. Mais quand même... pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu nous le dire ? À la voir, on dirait que l'identité de son père semble... honteuse.

\- Tu crois que c'est une mauvaise personne ?

\- Qui sait. À moins qu'il soit sur Berk et qu'elle n'ose pas nous le dire.

\- Ou lui dire. Si c'est le cas... qui ça pourrait être ?

Ils se mirent tous les deux à réfléchir, faisant dans leur tête le tour de tous les habitants de Berk qui pourrait avoir une ressemblance avec Karen. Astrid aurait bien voulu parler d'autre choses, mais visiblement, Harold voulait à tout prix tirer tout ça au clair. Alors pour l'aider et avoir un peu d'attention, elle suggéra une idée.

\- Pourquoi pas Gueulfor ? Ils ont la même couleur de cheveux je trouve.

\- Hum... non. Ils se sont parlé tous à l'heure et aucun des deux n'étaient mal à l'aise. Et puis je pense que si Gueulfor avait une fille, j'en aurais entendu parler.

\- Si ça fait 20 ans, je pense que le sujet aurait vite était oublié pour ne pas souffrir. Et puis sincèrement, je doute fort que ce soit quelqu'un de Berk. Elle vient de très loin, donc ça doit être des gens qui viennent de loin aussi.

\- Tu penses à... Drago ?

\- Je sais pas. Je ne l'imaginais pas avoir des enfants. Il était bien trop préoccupé à préparé sa guerre. La vie de famille, ça devait pas être son truc.

\- Mouais. Il m'a dit que sa famille lui avait été arraché a cause des dragons. Donc s'il avait su qu'il en avait eu une autre, je pense qu'il aurait fait quelque chose pour la garder et rester prés d'eux.

\- Alors si ce n'est pas Drago... tu penses aux Traîtres ou aux Parenvrilles ?

\- Peut-être. Pff... Ça fait trop de questions et d'hypothèses Astrid. Il vaut mieux que ce soit elle qui nous le disent.

\- Oui. Si tu veux, on peut parler d'autre chose. Je sens que tu as besoin d'oublier un instant tes tracas et je sais comment faire.

\- Ah ? Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? demanda-t-il en lui souriant d'un air joueur.

Ravie que son idée fonctionne, elle se mordit la lèvre sous le coup de l'amusement. Joueuse, elle poussa Harold sur l'herbe et se plaça à califourchon sur lui. elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Harold se permit de lui rendre ses baisers avec la même fougue et de laisser ses mains se balader sur les hanches et le dos de sa belle. Astrid se redressa, les joue rouge et entrelaça tendrement ses doigts avec ceux d'Harold.

\- Alors ? rougissait-elle

\- Mission accompli. Je ne pense qu'à ce que tu viens de faire et à ce que j'ai ressenti. Merci.

\- De rien. Tu sais à quoi je pense moi ?

\- Non.

\- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ?

\- Je... non, je vois pas.

Elle préféra ne pas insister. Apparemment, les responsabilités de chef et la fatigue accumulée ont dû faire en sorte qu'Harold oublie un événement important en ce qui les concerne tous les deux, mais elle n'allait pas pour autant lui dire. Elle cacha alors sa déception derrière un sourire en coin et un autre sujet de discussion.

\- Tu n'as quand même pas oublié ce qu'il a demain ?

\- Humph. Comment l'oublier ? C'est le jour où je suis devenu chef. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça avec tant d'insistance ?

\- Parce que... nous savons tous que c'est un jour assez particulier pour toi. Comme tu n'es pas devenu chef dans de... bonne condition, bah pour cette première année et pour te remonter le moral, on a décidé d'organiser une course de dragons vers la fin de l'après-midi et une petite fête dans la grande salle le soir même. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

\- C'est très gentil Astrid. Ça me touche. Merci.

\- De rien Harold. Euh... tu veux qu'on rentre ou qu'on reste encore un peu seul ?

\- J'aimerais de tout coeur qu'on reste encore un peu rien que tous les deux mais il faut que je rentre. J'ai encore pas mal de chose à faire...

\- Je sais. Être chef, ce n'est pas de tout repos. Aller vient, on rentre.

\- Astrid.

\- Hum ?

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa un instant.

\- Merci de m'avoir accompagné. Et merci aussi pour tout le reste.

\- Hé ! Tu me piques mes phrases ! rit-elle

Il riait à son tour, puis ils repartirent en direction du village.

oO*Oo

Karen avait lu trois chapitres de son livre. Ne supportant plus d'être seule, d'être allongé, de lire et de ne pas avoir sommeil, elle referma le livre et soupira avant de se lever et de sortir prendre un peu l'air. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi et le soleil était encore bien présent et chaud, malgré de légères brises fraîches. Elle marcha jusqu'au rebord de la falaise la plus proche et scruta l'océan sans bouger et sans rien dire. Elle ne cesser de penser à Krabulle. Sans lui, elle se sentait seule, vide, triste et surtout, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être totalement elle-même. Depuis 15 ans, ils ne c'étaient jamais quitté et cette absence la rendait malade et folle d'inquiétude. Le regard sévère, elle porta son coquillage à ses lèvres et souffla de toutes ses forces dedans. Et comme la dernière fois, elle fixa l'horizon, les mains jointes. Ne voyant rien au bout de 10 minutes, elle décida de ne pas rentrer, mais de rester là à regarder le paysage.

Elle s'allongea sur le ventre dans l'herbe, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés. Son regard contrarié et en peine se posa alors sur un pissenlit. Elle inspira profondément et souffla dessus, regardant avec un faible sourire les aigrettes se détachaient et s'éparpillaient dans le vent. En suivant la course de cette petite pluie de neige poilue, son regard se posa sur deux dragonniers qui revenaient de leur balade. Elle grimaça en imaginant le vertige qu'elle aurait si elle volait aussi haut qu'eux puis reporta son attention sur l'océan. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son dragon. Elle se disait avec détermination que dès qu'elle irait mieux et qu'elle l'aurait retrouvé, elle s'en irait, même si au fond, elle aimait être ici. Se retrouver sur une île où des Vikings si gentils vivent en paix avec des dragons était un lieu idéal pour vivre et c'est quelque chose de rare vu le passé entre ces reptiles et les humains. Rester ici serait être comme dans un rêve, mais rester sur Berk était impossible pour elle. Elle n'y avait pas sa place. Pourtant, si elle ne c'était pas donner pour mission de retrouver son père, elle resterait volontiers.

oO*Oo

Une fois au-dessus de Berk, Astrid descendait vers la place du village et Harold se dirigeait vers la forge. Mais du coin de l'oeil, il avait repéré Karen auprès de chez lui. Ne résistant pas à l'envie d'aller la voir et de s'assurer qu'elle allait mieux, il fit discrètement demi-tour. Son arrivée n'échappa pas à Karen qui n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Elle se releva pour s'asseoir et ne décolla pas son regard de l'océan, même quand Harold s'approcha.

\- Salut Karen.

\- Salut.

\- Comment tu te sens depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop le moral là. Je patiente, je me repose et je m'inquiète. Je peux rien faire d'autre et ça m'énerve un peu.

\- Désolé Karen. Mais... au lieu de rester seule dans ton coin, viens au village et joint toi aux autres. Ce serait mieux non ?

Vu sa mauvaise humeur, elle avait envie de lui répondre que c'était inutile de se familiariser avec les autres, puisqu'elle partirait d'ici dès qu'elle et son dragon seront réunis, mais elle ne le fit pas. Il était tellement gentil et bienveillant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer de la colère envers lui. Au final, elle haussa les épaules.

\- Oui... pourquoi pas.

\- Alors viens. Je suis sur que tu sentiras mieux.

\- Peut-être, sauf que sans mon dragon... je me sens incomplète, à moitié moi-même.

\- Je peux l'imaginer. C'est ce que je ressentirais si j'étais séparé de Krokmou.

Il la comprenait. Elle avait entendu tellement histoires sur le conquérant des dragons et ils s'avéraient qu'ils étaient véridiques. Son moral revenait petit à petit.

\- Mais t'en fais pas. Mes amis sauront te remonter le moral. Surtout Varek ! Si tu lui parles de ton dragon, il voudra te poser des tas de questions et mettre à jour le livre des dragons. Et crois- moi, il n'est pas le seul à vouloir tout savoir. Poursuivit-il

Karen lui rendit son sourire et Harold l'aida à se relever. Le temps que les deux amis discutaient, Astrid avait discrètement regardé la scène avec une mine triste mais légèrement furieuse. Elle avait vu Harold faire demi-tour et elle c'était empresser d'aller voir pourquoi il n'était pas allé à la forge. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait encore plein de choses à faire, mais elle n'aurait pas cru que l'état de Karen fasse autant partie de ses préoccupations. Et le fait qu'il veuille vite rentrer pour la voir au lieu de rester en balade avec sa petite amie lui procurait un désagréable pincement au coeur. Elle n'aimait pas ressentir la même chose qu'elle ressentait à l'époque où Ingrid était à Berk. Elle n'avait pas envie de commettre la même erreur avec Karen, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ne voulant pas se faire remarquer pour ne pas avoir à faire une scène, elle se cacha quand Harold emmena Karen sur le dos de Krokmou. Une fois qu'ils étaient assez loin, elle marcha avec Tempête vers le village tout en gardant son regard sévère tout le long de la route.

Sur la place, Karen descendait de Krokmou avec un peu plus d'assurance. Harold lui avait fait plaisir en ne volant pas trop haut. Mais à peine arriver, l'attention du chef et des villageois présent se porta sur Baquet et Mulch. Ou plutôt sur Baquet qui c'était mis à gémir de douleur, les mains agrippaient à son seau alors que le pauvre Mulch le regardait tout aussi étonné que les autres.

\- Oh oh... soupira Harold avec contrariété.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna Karen

\- On va vite le savoir. Mulch ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Bah... j'en sais rien Harold. On était en train de ramener nos stocks de poissons dans le hangar et puis Baquet s'est mis à avoir subitement mal ! comme ça, sans prévenir !

\- Ooooh... j'ai mal, c'est affreux... gémissait le pauvre homme

\- Mais le pire, c'est qu'il y a cinq minutes, tout allait bien ! ajouta Mulch

\- Ton seau se resserre Baquet ? Une tempête arrive, c'est ça ? demanda Harold

\- Une tempête ? vous êtes sérieux ?! Vous êtes en train de prédire l'arrivée d'une tempête juste parce que cet homme a mal au crâne ?! s'étonna Karen totalement perplexe

\- En effet, ça peut paraître curieux mademoiselle. Mais sachez que Baquet a prédit bon nombre de tempête grâce à son seau ! Notamment le blizzard d'Olaf ! Et plus le baquet est serré... plus la tempête est violente !

\- Mulch. Nous sommes à la moitié de la saison estivale. Les risques de tempêtes glaciales ne seront pas pour tout de suite. Résonna Harold

\- C'est ce que je me dis ! Alors pourquoi il... Baquet ? ça va ?

Baquet ne gémissait plus. À la place, il se grattait l'oreille et se tourna vers Mulch à l'appel de son nom.

\- Hum ? Non j'ai plus mal là, ça va. Ça devait être une fausse alerte.

\- Une fausse alerte ?! Depuis quand tu nous fais des fausses alertes toi ? ça vas pas de nous faire des frayeurs comme ça ? s'exclama Mulch

\- Bon. Vous deux, dès qu'il y aura une véritable raison de s'inquiéter pour une tempête, revenez me voir. Du moins quand l'hiver sera là. Viens Karen.

Il entraîna la jeune fille avec lui vers la grande salle, laissant le duo de pécheurs qui se disputaient légèrement tout en continuant d'approvisionner le hangar à provision.

\- Dis ? C'est vraiment possible qu'il puisse prédire une tempête avec son seau ? Je veux dire... c'est absurde ! Il fait beau ! demanda-t-elle toujours aussi perplexe

\- Oh que oui, c'est possible.

\- T'est sérieux ?

\- Je te jure que ce n'est pas une blague. La dernière fois qu'il en a prédit une, j'avais 16 ans et elle était bien dangereuse. Et même si les tempêtes n'étaient pas encore prévues pour cette époque de l'année, elle est quand même arrivé. Heureusement, grâce à nos dragons, nous avons pu survivre dans le blizzard. Ah ! Les amis ! appela Harold

Les autres se trouvaient sur les marches qui menaient à la grande salle. En voyant leur chef arriver avec la nouvelle, les garçons souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles et descendaient les marches. Kognedur leva les yeux au ciel et suivait le mouvement. Karen était étonné de voir autant d'attention rien que pour elle, vu qu'elle vivait loin de la civilisation depuis deux mois. Mais d'une part, voir tant de gentillesse, de sourires et d'intérêt lui réchauffait le coeur, mais la contrarier en même temps. Elle ne devait pas trop s'attacher à eux. Le départ en sera moins pénible.

\- Salut Karen !

\- Salut.

\- Comment tu vas depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Bien mieux, merci. Euh...

Elle croisa le regard d'Harold qui l'encourageait du regard à entamer la conversation. Elle rassembla son courage pour oublier sa peine intérieure et s'adressa au groupe avec un sourire et un entrain naturel.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez de beau ?

\- Oh rien. On s'ennuie. Répondit Krane

\- Ouais. Et moi, on me gave. Rassures-toi, t'y est pour rien. Répondit sa sœur en regarda Karen.

\- Euh... d'accord. Varek, j'ai entendu dire que tu adorais mettre à jour votre, euh... livre des dragons. Si tu as le temps, je veux bien te parler de mon dragon. Enfin... vous en parlez.

\- Oh ! c'est vrai ?! ce serait génial ! Des nouvelles informations sur les Ebouillantueurs ! de nouvelle connaissance ! des pages pleines de croquis ! oh, par Odin ! J'ai plein de questions qui me viennent en tête ! S'exclama-t-il tout excité

\- Hihi. Dans ce cas qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Souriait-elle

La troupe montait avec bonne humeur les marches menant à la grande salle. Du coin de l'oeil, Karen voyait chacun de ses dragonniers sourire, surtout Varek. Elle admettait que c'était chouette d'avoir des amis. Seulement, ils ne purent monter plus haut vu que du tapage se faisait entendre sur la place du village. Ils entendaient des cris et des petits jets de flammes jaillissaient dans tous les sens.

\- Par Thor ! Mais faite quelque chose ! Arrêtez-le ! cria un villageois

\- Je peux pas ! il est incontrôlable ! s'exclama une villageoise

\- Woh. Ça se gâte on dirait. Souligna Rustik

\- Oui. allons voir. Répondit Karen

\- Cool ! Du danger ! s'exclamaient les jumeaux

\- Bon bah Chouchoute... je crois que le livre devra attendre encore un peu. Soupira Varek

Bouledogre lui donna une petite léchouille pour le consoler. Varek retrouva bien vite son sourire et caressa affectueusement sa dragonne avant de courir avec les autres vers la cause de tout ce tintamarre. Et la raison fut évidente. Un petit Terreur Terrible couleur vert pomme et aux taches marron claires et foncées sur les ailes avait craché plusieurs boules de feu autour de lui et menacer quiconque de s'approcher. Il semblait sur la défensive et tous ceux qui ont fait un pas vers lui recevaient en retour des grognements et des projectiles enflammés. En voyant leur chef, les villageois furent soulagés et réclamèrent de l'aide

\- Chef, vous voilà ! faite quelque chose !

\- Je veux bien mais... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état-là ?

\- On n'en sait rien ! il jouait dans les caisses en bois et d'un coup, il est devenu fou et dangereux !

\- Bon. Je vais régler ça. vous autres, ne faite rien.

Tout le monde obéissait et Karen aussi. Elle regardait avec attention le maître des dragons à l'oeuvre. Harold avançait calmement vers le petit dragon, main tendue vers lui tout en lui parlant calmement. Le dragon semblait se calmer et fit un petit pas vers le chef. Les villageois soupiraient et souriaient de soulagement, mais dès que le dragon se mit à grogner et à recracher deux boules de feu dans le décor, Harold recula et les sourires s'envolèrent.

\- Là, je vois pas ce que je peux faire. En général, les Terreur Terrible sont assez faciles à approcher.

\- Je crois savoir ce qui va pas. Tu veux bien me laisser essayer ? demanda-t-elle

\- T'est sur ?

\- Oui. Même si je chevauche un Ebouillantueur, les autres dragons n'ont pas tant de secrets pour moi. Assura-t-elle

\- Quoi ? Elle veut stopper le massacre du village ? Et tu vas la laisser faire ? Ce n'est pas cool ça... soupira Kogne

\- Soit pas triste frangine. Si ça se trouve, elle va se faire cramer le visage, ou elle se fera mordre, ou dévorer un doigt, ou... suggéra Krane en énumérant les possibilités sur les doigts

\- D'accord. Vas-y Karen. Dit Harold

\- Oui ! Montre nous ce que tu sais faire ! S'enthousiasma Varek

\- Ouais ! Montre nous que tu t'y connais mieux qu'Harold ! ajouta Rustik

\- D'accord. Comme on dit, vaut mieux une démonstration qu'un long discours. Mais avant...

Elle se dirigea vers une femme qui avait un poisson dans son panier. Elle s'excusa et argumenta son empreint auprès de la Viking qui ne broncha pas d'un poil. Karen porta le poisson cru à sa bouche, mordit dedans et le mâcha sans dégoût. Quelques-uns de ses spectateurs grimaçaient de dégoût, mais se montraient intrigués et attentifs en la voyant se mettre à quatre pattes et recracher par terre le poisson mâché. Elle imita ensuite à la perfection le cri du Terreur Terrible ainsi que quelques une de ses mimiques. Harold était fasciné, tout comme Varek et les autres. Mais ils étaient tout aussi fascinés de voir le petit dragon se détendre et s'approcher avec une drôle de démarche vers la jeune fille. Harold venait de comprendre quel était le souci avec ce dragon. Il décida de ne pas intervenir et de laisser Karen faire sa démonstration jusqu'au bout. Karen poursuivait ses imitations jusqu'à ce que le dragon soit à porter de sa main. Elle se mit à genoux et caressa le dragon qui se laissait faire alors qu'il mangeait le poisson à terre. Elle le prit ensuite dans ses bras et continua de le bichonner jusqu'à ce que sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, elle lui enlève une petite écharde de la patte arrière. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur qui fut bien vite oubliée grâce aux nouvelles caresses de la blonde.

\- La... ça va mieux maintenant ? Une vilaine écharde dans la papatte ça fait pas du bien, pas vrai ? souriait-elle

Fou de joie de ne plus souffrir, le Terreur Terrible grimpa le long de son bras et se blottit dans le creux de son cou, chatouillant la jeune fille à l'en faire rire. Les villageois et les dragonniers applaudissaient Karen qui leur souriait en retour. Les villageois repartirent à leur occupation, laissant la bande entre eux. Karen restait assise en tailleur, grattouillant le petit dragon qui venait de s'installé confortablement sur ses genoux.

\- C'était incroyable Karen ! Bravo ! Applaudissait Varek

\- Ouais, quel talent ! Karen, Karen ! ouais, ouais, ouais ! Applaudissait Rustik

\- Ouais, mais moi je suis déçue. Y'a pas eu de massacre supplémentaire. C'était marrant pourtant. Grommela Kogne

\- C'est vrai. Mais dis-toi qu'on vient de voir qu'il existe quelqu'un de plus balèze qu'Harold ! souriait Krane

\- Ouais ! Y'a de la concurrence maintenant !

\- Hé ! Arrêtez un peu avec vos concours ! gronda Harold exaspéré. En tout cas, bravo Karen. Une écharde. Fallait un œil attentif pour s'en apercevoir.

\- Merci. C'était assez logique puisqu'il venait de sortir d'une caisse en bois. Et puis un dragon n'est jamais agressif sans raison. Avant d'agir, faut toujours observer... Oh, regardez- moi ça. c'est un vrai petit trésor maintenant. Quand je pense qu'il y en a qui sont expulsés quand ils deviennent menaçants ou trop dangereux. Comment pourrait-on avoir envie de les chasser alors que ce n'est pas leur faute ? dit-elle en regardant le petit dragon vert

Elle avait dit ça avec gravité et tristesse. En levant son regard vers les dragonniers, elle s'apercevait qu'ils l'a regarder tous bizarre mais avec le sourire. Elle avait aussitôt le rouge aux joues.

\- Euh... Désolée. Faite pas gaffe à ce que j'ai dit. Dit-elle en se relevant avec le dragon dans les bras.

\- Au contraire. Tes paroles nous montrent que tu es vraiment une amie des dragons. Quels qu'ils soient ! soulignait Varek

\- Oui. Et le monde a besoin de personne comme toi Karen. Tes capacités et ton savoir seraient fort appréciés ici.

\- Je sais pas quoi dire... Merci.

Elle regardait le petit dragon et le posa par terre.

\- C'est bon mon grand, tu peux y aller. Amuses-toi bien et soit prudent. D'accord ? souriait-elle

Mais au lieu de partir, le petit dragon remonta sur Karen depuis le long de sa jambe jusqu'à son cou. Il lui lécha affectueusement le visage, grimpa sur sa tête et se nicha dans ses cheveux tressés. Karen en riait de plus belle.

\- Je crois qu'il t'a adopté ! Riait Harold

\- Je crois bien ! Hein Gratouille ? riait-elle en lui grattouillant le museau

\- Gratouille ? c'est le nom que tu lui donne ? s'étonna Rustik

\- Oui ! Il ronronne tellement qu'il aime ça ! Bon. Si on allait le remplir ce livre ?

\- Avec joie ! dit Varek

\- Harold ! s'exclama Gueulfor

\- Oh oh, la récré est finie. Soupira le chef. Oui Gueulfor ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

\- Je viens de voir Sven qui m'a informé d'un souci à la ferme des Hodegarde. Il faut que tu y ailles tout de suite.

\- Encore eux ?! Bon ok, j'y vais. En avant Krokmou.

Le duo parti s'en plus attendre vers la ferme. Karen c'était rappeler de l'aile étrange de Krokmou et elle avait complètement oublié de reposer la question à Harold, mais elle lui demandera surement ce soir. En attendant, elle, les autres dragonniers, leurs dragons et Gratouille se dirigeaient vers la grande salle sous le regard d'Astrid qui avait observait dans son coin la scène avec le même pincement au coeur que celui qu'elle avait ressenti tout à l'heure. Rageant intérieurement, elle s'en alla à l'académie sur le dos de Tempête.


	5. Jalousie

**_Salut à tous ! :D Visiblement, vous semblez aimer qu'Astrid soit jalouse ! :D Vous aimer ça ? Vous en voulez encore ? Alors régalez-vous avec ce chapitre ! ^^ et je vous rassure, ce ne sera pas fini! :p alors petite réponse concernant Dagur. Ce n'est pas lui le père de Karen. La raison ? L'âge. Dagur doit être à peine plus vieux qu'Harold donc il ne peut pas être son père. :) alors si on veut, oui, Karen ressemble un peu à Ariel quand elle est chez les humains et qu'elle fait des trucs bizarres x) et les questions de Karen au sujet de l'aileron seront pour le prochain chapitre ! ;) Encore merci pour vos reviews, vos favs et vos follows qui m'encourage et me rassure ! Vous êtes adorable ! Avec un tel soutien, je peux vous garantir que je ne laisserais pas tomber cette fic ! ^^ bonne lecture et à vendredi ! :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 - Jalousie

Les dragonniers et leur nouvelle amie étaient assis à table dans la grande salle. Varek était assis en bout de table, prenant des notes et faisant des croquis selon les explications de Karen. Elle avait tout dit sur l'évolution et les compétences d'un Ebouillantueur depuis son éclosion. Grattouille se trouver toujours niché dans ses cheveux mais ça ne l'avait pas dérangé le temps de son récit. Une fois le livre complété, ils prirent tous à boire et à manger pour eux et pour leurs dragons qui mangeaient entre eux. Grattouille les avait rejoint, laissant son amie manger son tranquillement son poulet, même si elle se retrouva de nouveau harcelée de questions de la part de tout le groupe.

\- Dis Karen. Tu as rencontré beaucoup des dragons dangereux durant tes voyages ? demanda Krane

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles dangereux, Krane. Tout dragon sauvage peut être dangereux s'il a de bonnes raisons de l'être. Si tu sais pourquoi, alors il ne l'est plus. C'est avec cette méthode et en observant leur façon de vivre que j'ai pu en approcher pas mal et me familiariser avec eux. Grattouille en est la preuve.

\- Tu as vu quoi comme dragon alors ? demanda Kogne

\- Je dirais la plupart de ceux que nous connaissons tous, mais y'en a que je rêverais de rencontrer plus que tout.

\- Des dragons aquatiques inconnus aux livres des dragons je suppose ?

\- Tout à fait Varek. Un jour, j'aimerais voir un Mascaron.

\- C'est quoi ce nom débile? Il fait quoi de particulier à part nager ? ricana Rustik

Karen préféra ignorer sa remarque et poursuivi.

\- Un Mascaron ne nage pas. Il danse avec grâce dans l'eau. Dit-elle d'une voie presque rêveuse

\- C'est bien un dragon de fille, ça ! pouffa Rustik, suivit de Krane

\- Et a ce qu'on dit, la salive d'un Mascaron aurait des propriétés médicinales. Mais encore faut-il réussir à s'en approcher pour le prouver. Ajouta-t-elle en ignorant leurs moqueries

\- Très intéressant... je note si tu le permets. Souriait Varek en ouvrant de nouveau le livre. Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autres sur eux ou sur un autre dragon ?

\- Sur le Mascaron, j'en sais pas plus, mais je peux te parler du Sliquifieur.

\- Un Sliquifieur... je suis tout ouïe !

\- Hihi. Alors ce dragon est l'un des plus rapides de l'espèce Marine. Il est loyal et très digne de confiance !

\- Tous les dragons le sont Karen. Un Sliquifieur ne fait pas l'exception. Se vanta Rustik.

\- Peut-être, mais est-ce qu'un cauchemar monstrueux te laisserait t'asseoir dans sa bouche sans te manger ? répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin

\- Euh...

\- Karen 1, Rustik 0. Ricana Varek

\- Il a l'air trop cool ce dragon Karen ! Dis nous si tu as vu un dragon effrayant et dangereux, mais tout aussi cool ! demanda Krane avec une joie débordante

\- Hum... vu que toi et ta sœur vous chevauchez un Braguettaure, y'en a un qui devrait beaucoup vous plaire. Souriait-elle

\- C'est quoi, dis ? fit Kogne avec un sourire empli d'espoir

\- Un Horreur des Mers. Il se déplace en groupe et plonge dans les eaux les plus profondes et sombres. Son sonar lui permet de s'approcher discrètement de ses proies... ou des pauvres vikings passés par-dessus bord. Celui que j'ai eu la chance de voir était d'un beau bleu foncé. Il a l'apparence d'une raie géante mais il possède deux têtes d'espadon qui projette des éclairs.

Elle avait dit ça comme si elle racontait une histoire d'horreur à deux jeunes enfants. Les jumeaux l'avaient écouté sans rien dire, sans bouger et sans cligner des yeux. On aurait même cru qu'ils avaient arrêté de respirer pour bien l'entendre.

\- Wouah... la classe... un Horreur des Mers...

\- Ouais... trop cool... j'en veux un...

\- T'est sur que tu ne l'as pas inventé pour pouvoir faire rêver ces deux têtes de mouton ?

\- Rustik ! je t'interdis de briser mon rêve ! Gronda Krane

\- Ni le mien ! répliqua sa sœur

\- Je t'assure qu'il existe Rustik. Je peux même le dessiner dans le manuel si Varek m'en donne la permission.

\- Mais je t'en prie Karen, tiens.

Varek lui donna le livre et son crayon. Sous le regard attentif de tous, Karen dessina avec talent le fameux dragon qui faisait rêver les jumeaux. Varek la laissa même noter le nom et toutes les informations qu'elle savait à son sujet. Elle trouvait que c'était un honneur d'ajouter ses propres connaissances dans un tel ouvrage!

\- Mouais... C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal ce dragon. Mais tu ne parles que de dragon de classe marine. T'aller jamais ailleurs que dans la flotte ou quoi ? s'étonna Rustik

\- Si, mais les dragons aquatiques sont ceux qui me fascinent le plus. J'aime l'océan, j'y peux rien. Après... oui, j'en ai croisé d'autres mais ils figurent déjà dans le livre.

\- Tu t'en approchais toujours seule ? Tu n'avais jamais peur ?

\- Bizarrement non, Varek. J'ai toujours eu cette assurance pour m'approcher des dragons. De tous... sauf un.

\- Oh ? Lequel ? fit Krane

\- J'ai pas trop envie de le dire... Rougissait-elle embarrassée.

\- On se moquera pas Karen. Promis. Pas vrai, vous autres ? fit Varek en regardant ses amis

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et la regardaient sans une once de moquerie dans le regard ou sur les lèvres. Karen hésita encore un moment avant de se jeter à l'eau.

\- Bah en fait... il s'agit du Murmure Mortel. Ce dragon me fige sur place quand je le vois. Surtout ces yeux blancs et ses horribles mâchoires qui... brrr... frissonna t-elle d'effroi

\- Hé bah ! Je savais pas que c'était possible qu'une dragonniére expérimenté ait peur d'un dragon pareil !

\- Rustik! Gronda Varek

\- Ouais. Heureusement qu'elle n'étais pas là quand le village c'est fait attaquer par... attend. Y'en avait deux ou quatre des Murmures Mortel ?

\- Je sais plus. Mais celui en blanc, plus gros et aux yeux rouges, y'en avait qu'un ! répondit sa sœur

\- Ah oui celui-ci la... il me manque, je l'aimais bien... soupira Krane avec nostalgie

\- Les gars ! gronda de nouveau Varek en voyant Karen morte de trouille

\- Blanc... aux yeux rouges ? c'est possible que ça existe ça... ? murmura-t-elle

\- Oui, mais il est parti très loin avec sa mère. T'a rien à craindre.

\- Merci Varek. T'est gentil. Souriait Karen. Bon si on parlait d'autre chose ?

\- Bonne idée ! Voyons... tu sais te battre ? Demanda Krane

\- Bonne question ! À mains nues ? Avec une arme ? Et de quel type ? enchaîna Kogne

Karen prit mentalement note que ces deux la étaient légèrement dérangés et qu'ils avaient un gout très prononcé pour tout ce qui était dangereux. Que ce soit avec les dragons ou les armes !

\- Euh... oui. Aussi bien à mains nues qu'avec une arme. Et peu importe laquelle, même si j'ai une préférence pour les épées. Cela dit, je suis plus du genre pacifiste et je ne me bats que si c'est nécessaire.

\- Hum hum. Et ton casque ? Il sert à quoi au juste ?

\- Il me sert pour explorer les profondeurs et chercher parfois quelques trésors. Du moins quand l'eau n'est pas très profonde. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de rester plus longtemps sous l'eau.

\- T'a qu'a te transformer en dragon. Ricana Kogne.

\- Ouais ! Moitié humain, moitié dragon ! On aurait plus besoin de dragons pour se déplacer ! Mais attend... si toi et moi on devient un Braguettaure, on devrait avoir un seul corps pour nous deux ?

\- Moitié fille et moitié garçon ? Mais on garderait quoi de qui alors ?

C'était étrange pour elle de voir que les jumeaux pouvaient avoir des sujets de conversation sérieuse, ou qui n'ont pas vraiment de sens ou qui sont complètement bizarres ! Elle affichait un sourire amusé alors que les garçons grimaçaient de dégoût, surtout Rustik.

\- Eurk, arrêtez votre discussion répugnante ! Non mais sérieux ! Il vous manque des cases !

\- Tu veux te battre ? Ça t'apprendra à nous traiter de débile !

\- C'est bon, on se calme. Karen, une dernière petite question. Tu te déplaces comment avec ton dragon ? Tu le chevauches ? demanda Varek

\- Non. Je reste dans sa bouche. Souriait-elle

\- QUOI ?! s'exclama le groupe

Karen se retenait de rire face à leur tête surprise et leurs yeux ronds. Le fait qu'elle soit la dresseuse d'un Ebouillantueur lui permettait de tous les épater. Et vu leurs têtes, ils n'ont pas dû croiser beaucoup de Viking capable d'en dresser un pendant tant d'années.

\- Ne soyez pas surpris. Les Ebouillantueur nagent sous l'eau. Comment je ferais pour rester sur son dos sans me noyer ? la réponse est simple. Je reste à l'intérieur puisqu'elle est assez grande pour contenir un Viking.

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'il te mange ou qu'il t'empoissonne avec son venin .

\- Tu ne m'as pas écouté Rustik ? Aux yeux de mon dragon, je suis comme une mère pour lui ! Il ne peut donc pas me faire de mal, ni me manger, ni m'empoisonné.

La conversation commençait à l'épuiser. Elle était toujours blessée et elle ne devait pas faire trop d'efforts non plus. Et puis discuter avec une personne comme Rustik devenait vite agaçant. Elle ne le comprenait pas sur un point. Par moments, il l'a dragué lourdement et parfois, il l'a cassé avec ces sarcasmes et ces remarques agaçantes. Comment pourrait-il croire un seul instant qu'il réussirait à trouver une copine avec une telle attitude ? Parce que tout porter à croire que le fils Jorgenson ne sortait avec personne. Karen l'avait compris. Elle demanda gentiment au groupe si c'était possible de sortir prendre un peu l'air, prétextant que la chaleur de la grande salle lui donner le tournis.

Sans contester, ils sortaient avec leurs dragons. Karen avait repris Grattouille dans ses bras mais celui-ci c'était vite empresser de grimper sur ses cheveux. Calmement, ils lui firent visiter les endroits et bâtiments importants du village, sous les explications très instructives du jeune Ingerman. Après avoir tout vu, leur chemin les mena jusqu'à l'académie. Le groupe était étonné de voir Astrid et Tempête déjà présente et de voir leur amie occuper à s'entraîner au massacre de tonneaux au lancer de hache.

\- Tu améliores tes lancers, Astrid ? demanda Rustik

\- YA ! fit-elle

Sa hache se planta dans le tonneau qui se trouver le plus prêt de jeune homme. Rustik poussa un cri surpris et les jumeaux se marraient.

\- Joli tire ! Dommage qu'elle l'est ratée !

\- Surtout qu'elle a l'air en colère !

\- J'ai de quoi l'être figurez-vous ! Vous pouvez me dire...

Son regard se posa sur Karen qui lui adressa un regard surpris. Reprenant alors le contrôle de ses émotions, Astrid se détendit un peu, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et trouva une autre excuse à sa colère.

\- Vous pouvez me dire où vous étiez ? On devait s'entraîner pour améliorer nos compétences aux combats ! Ça fait une plombe que je vous attends !

\- Désolée Astrid. Mais voit tu... on a été distrait par quelques récits absolument captivant. S'excusa Varek en adressant un léger sourire à Karen.

\- Ouais ! Elle nous a parlé d'un dragon d'horreur à deux têtes de poisson chat ou un truc du genre. Ajouta Krane

\- On n'était pas en train de parler des murmures Mortels aussi? Oops ! Désolée Karen. C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas en parler vu que t'en a la trouille. S'excusa Kogne

Karen hocha simplement la tête, le regard sévère et fuyant. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû parler de sa peur. Ça aurait évité ce genre de désagrément en public, surtout en voyant Astrid levait un sourcil.

\- Mais j'y pense, Astrid. On attendait ton retour devant la grande salle. Je n'ai pas souvenance que tu nous aies dit de te rejoindre à l'académie. Et tu sais que j'ai une excellente mémoire. fit Varek

\- Oh ? bah... j'ai dû oublier ce détail. Désolée. Bah tant que vos êtes là, on va pouvoir s'y mettre ? Hum ? S'excusa-t-elle à moitié, tout en allant récupérer sa hache

\- Ouais. On va pouvoir voir Karen faire une démonstration de combat ?

Discrètement, Astrid levait les yeux au ciel. Comme pour Ingrid a l'époque, tout tournait autour de Karen. Ça l'agaçait! Astrid eut alors une idée et se tourna vers la nouvelle avec une attitude neutre.

\- Oh ? tu sais donc te battre ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu es quel genre de guerrière ? Stratégique ? Fougueuse ? Calme ? Barbare ?

\- Je suis surtout du genre pacifique. Je ne me bats que quand c'est nécessaire Astrid. Mais quand je me bats, je fais assez mal.

\- Et pour quelle arme tu craques ?

\- Le combat à mains nues ou l'épée.

\- Hum hum. Ça te dit de me montrer ce que tu sais faire ?

\- Ce serait avec joie, mais je ne suis pas trop en forme.

\- Oh aller Karen ! justes cinq minutes ! J'irais doucement, promis.

\- Je préfère pas Astrid, insiste pas. Peut-être quand j'irais mieux ?

\- Oui, peut-être. Comme tu veux. En attendant, tu peux rester là et regarder.

Karen s'essaya donc sur une pile de caisses qui se trouver loin du stand de tir et Grattouille se posa près d'elle. Le menton dans le creux de ses mains, elle regardait avec attention les dragonniers s'exerçaient à de nouvelles techniques de combat, que ce soit au corps-à-corps ou à distance. Karen riait discrètement quand les jumeaux causèrent quelques catastrophes assez comiques, mais la dernière qu'ils venait de faire avait eu pour effet de déséquilibrer Astrid durant son prochain lancer. La hache c'était diriger vers Karen qui l'esquiva de peu avant de tomber en arrière par-dessus les caisses. Grattouille se sauva sur le coup et tout le monde accourut pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Astrid levait encore une fois les yeux au ciel avant de les rejoindre. Mais intérieurement, elle était contente que cet incident se soit produit.

\- Karen ? ça va ? s'inquiéta Varek

\- Ouais, ça va... grommela-t-elle en se massant l'arrière du crâne

\- Dis ? Tu vois combien de cornes sur mon casque ? demanda Krane en l'aidant à se relever

\- Le nombre qu'il faut, Krane. Ouille... je me suis pas loupé... grimaça-t-elle

\- Tu veux une paire de bras solide et musclé pour te porter Karen ? ils peuvent supporter n'importe quel poids.

\- Non merci, Rustik. Dites donc vous deux, vous pourriez faire attention à ce que vos faites non ?! dit-elle d'un ton furieux en se tournant vers les jumeaux

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas le tout d'être désolé Krane ! ça peut être dangereux de causer des accidents qui font faire de fausse manip aux autres !

\- La poisse, on croirait entendre Harold quand il nous sermonne... soupira Kogne

\- Je n'imite pas votre chef là ! Je dis simplement ce que je pense ! Les autres doivent compter sur vous et non craindre de vous faire confiance pour leur vie !

\- C'est bon Karen. Je crois qu'ils ont compris, alors insiste pas. intervient sèchement Astrid

\- Quoi ? « Insiste pas » ?! Non mais Astrid ! T'as vu ce que tu as fait à cause de leur maladresse ? J'ai failli me prendre ta hache en pleine figure !

\- C'est le genre de chose qui peut arriver ici Karen. Surtout envers ceux qui n'ont rien à faire ici s'ils n'ont pas une arme ou un dragon avec eux.

Face à son étonnante mauvaise humeur, Karen s'apprêtait à riposter verbalement, mais elle ne fit rien. À ses yeux, c'était inutile pour elle de se prendre la tête avec Astrid ou les autres dragonniers, ni même de devenir leur amie. Une fois loin de Berk, tout ça sera très vite oublié. Elle tourna donc les talons et courut vers la sortie, les yeux brillants. Même qu'elle s'en fichait, ça lui avait fait de la peine. Grattouille n'avait pas fait attention à son départ puisqu'il était maintenant trop occupé à jouer avec les autres dragons. Astrid s'était rendu compte qu'elle était allé un peu trop fort, même si d'une part, c'était la vérité. Elle n'alla même pas la rattraper et se contenta de soupirer avant de reprendre l'entrainement avec les autres. Mais la bonne humeur n'était plus de la et plus personne ne souriait. Pour preuve, les jumeaux regrettaient tellement d'avoir fait une bourde et qu'Astrid est fait partir Karen, qu'ils s'entraînaient avec le plus grand sérieux, au grand étonnement du reste de la bande.

Karen ne cessée de se faire dévisager dans les rues de Berk. Son état furieux, ses larmes et le fait qu'elle courait très vite intriguait tous ceux qui se trouver sur son chemin. Elle s'arrêta en pleine course et s'appuya à un poteau pour reprendre son souffle. Elle renifla et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

\- _Pas de dragon... pas d'armes... elle est marrante ! C'est Krabulle qui a toutes mes affaires !_ Rageait-elle intérieurement

Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son dragon. Même si elle n'était pas totalement guérie, elle devait essayer de le retrouver. Elle reprit sa course jusqu'à la plage de Berk et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois que l'eau avait atteint ses genoux. Rien que pour ça, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément la douce brise marine puis elle se pencha vers l'eau, en rassembla dans le creux de ses mains et s'aspergea le visage. Elle haleta un instant vu que l'eau était fraîche, mais ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Elle agrippa ensuite son sifflet et souffla dedans très fort, très longtemps et à maintes reprises jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de souffle. En ne voyant pas son dragon faire surface, elle serra les dents, éclata en sanglots et balaya fortement ses pieds dans l'eau pour faire passer sa rage.

A bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta, essuya ses larmes et s'avança dans l'océan. L'eau lui monta jusqu'au bassin puis jusqu'à la poitrine avant qu'elle ne se décide à plonger. Elle nagea jusqu'à ce que son corps soit totalement immergé et loin de la surface, et aussitôt, elle se détendit complètement et se mit à sourire, flottant dans l'eau, les yeux fermés. Ses cheveux tressés flottaient tout autour de son visage, chatouillant parfois le bout de son nez. Elle ressentait de nouveau cette liberté et cette légèreté unique qui lui manquait terriblement. L'eau était son élément et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se concentra et appela son dragon avec toute la force de son coeur et de son amour pour qu'il puisse la retrouver le plus vite possible. Manquant presque d'oxygène et sentant sa blessure à la tête lui piquait à cause de l'eau salée, elle prit de nouveau son sifflet et souffla très fort dedans. Un son aigu étouffé par l'eau s'en échappa ainsi qu'une série de bulles, puis Karen nagea jusqu'à la surface. Quand l'air regagna enfin ses poumons, elle laissa un cri étouffé s'échapper de ses lèvres, avant de s'allonger sur la surface tout en reprenant son souffle. Enfin calmée, elle fixait le soleil et les mouettes qui dansaient dans les airs, lorsqu'un appel inquiétant fit tourner sa tête jusqu'à la plage.

\- KAREN!

C'était Gueulfor. Il avançait dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que sa jambe en bois soit totalement immergée. Karen se redressa et nagea vers la rive, puis elle marcha jusqu'au forgeron qui semblait inquiet. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi.

\- Salut Gueulfor. Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

\- Ce qui y'a ?! en me baladant, je t'ai vu péter un câble et plonger durant un bon moment sans remonter ! Croyant que t'aller rejoindre le Valhalla, j'ai accouru le plus vite possible pour venir te sauver !

\- Me sauver ?

\- Bah oui ! J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu vu que je ne peux pas compter sur Grump qui pionce comme un loire à la forge et encore moins sur ma guibolle en moins, mais...

\- Gueulfor. C'est très gentil mais... je vais bien. Vraiment.

\- T'est sure ? parce que t'avais l'air de ne pas aller bien du tout.

\- Oui, mais c'est passer et c'est inutile de tous vous inquiéter pour moi. Je suis sure que vous avez tous beaucoup plus urgent à faire.

\- Karen.

\- A plus tard, Gueulfor. Et encore merci.

Elle s'éloigna au pas de course le long de la plage, les pieds encore dans l'eau. Gueulfor la regardait s'éloigner avant de hausser les épaules et de reprendre sa balade. Les bras croisés et les yeux rivés sur le sable, Karen avançait tristement. Elle avait envoyé baladait quelqu'un de gentil, qui c'était inquiété pour elle et qui n'aurait pas hésité à sauter dans l'eau pour aller la sauver. Quand elle sera calmée et séchée, elle irait lui présenter des excuses. Elle rentra chez Valka, mais la maison était vide. Tant mieux. C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Elle alla donc chercher un bandage propre, de l'alcool ainsi que le baume que Gothi avait concocté. N'ayant pas de miroir, elle se soigna à l'aveuglette, la tête penché sur le côté. Elle attacha ses cheveux puis enleva le bandage usé et ruisselant d'eau salée. Elle appliqua l'alcool sur la plaie et grimaça face à la brûlure, puis elle appliqua le baume sur sa plaie et fit de son mieux pour mettre correctement le bandage, tout en ignorant les picotements et tout en jurant contre la difficulté de se soigner correctement sans rien voir.

Une fois les soin relativement finies, elle rangeât tout le matériel et alla mettre quelques bûches sur le tas de braise vu qu'elle commençait à avoir un peu froid. Elle prit la couette de son lit et alla s'emmitoufler avec devant le braiser. La douce chaleur l'aidait à se détendre et à se réchauffer, à tel point qu'elle s'endormit par terre.

oO*Oo

Valka avait prévu de rentrer plus tôt, mais la liberté des cieux était tellement contagieuse qu'elle pouvait empêcher n'importe quel dragonnier de revenir à terre. Elle en avait donc profité pour laisser Jumper volait à sa guise, puis elle était partie vers une partie de l'île destinée à ses protégés. Elle c'était occuper d'eux comme elle l'avait toujours fait avant d'aller voler avec tous ces dragons dans le beau ciel rougeoyant. Une fois la nuit presque tombée, elle était enfin de retour au village. En voyant une petite foule de Viking sortir de la grande salle, elle devina qu'une réunion avait eut lieu et qu'un chef avait sans doute besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Et elle n'avait pas tort! Harold était bien présent dans la grande salle, assis sur le siège de son père qui était beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Le pauvre semblait épuisé et gardait sa tête appuyé dans le creux de sa main sans bougé d'un poil. Krokmou était assis à coté de lui et le regarder sans pouvoir faire grand-chose. En voyant Valka et Jumper arrivaient, il avança calmement vers eux et Valka lui donna une caresse sur le museau.

\- Dure journée, fils ?

\- Oh, je te le fais pas dire maman. J'ai dû aller a la ferme des Hodegarde pour arranger une soie disante grosse dispute, puis j'ai dû aider à la réparation d'une clôture, rassembler des yaks en fuite dans leur enclos et enfin, à peine après avoir remis les pieds au village, je suis assailli par Gueulfor qui me somme d'aller à la grande salle pour les condoléances qui viennent tout juste de se terminer.

\- C'est la vie de chef, Harold.

\- Je sais. Je me demande juste comment papa faisait pour supporter et encaisser tout ça... j'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverais jamais !

\- Bien sur que si Harold. Ai confiance en toi et tout ira bien. Ça ne fera qu'un an, mais tu as déjà accompli pas mal de chose en si peu de temps.

\- Mouais. Merci maman. Et toi, ça était ta journée ?

\- Hum... oui.

Elle ne voulait pas en dire davantage, sauf qu'Harold devina sans problème la raison de son silence et de sa courte réponse.

\- T'as été t'occuper de tes dragons et t'a pus volé à ta guise, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas te narguer, fils.

\- Tu me nargues pas maman. Je suis très heureux que tu sois de nouveau sur Berk et que tu continues de faire ce que tu as toujours fait avec tes dragons pendant 20 ans.

\- Merci, mais ce que je veux surtout, c'est que mon fils soit heureux et épanoui.

\- Mais je le suis ! seulement... j'aurais aimé que ma nouvelle vie m'offrent encore des moments de liberté rien que pour moi et Krokmou, être avec mes amis, me balader avec Astrid, ou encore...

\- Écouter Karen répondre à toutes les questions qui assaillent ton esprit ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Entre autres. Je n'ai même pas pu être avec elle et les autres quand ils ont complété le livre des dragons ! Quand ils sont allé le faire, j'ai dû foncer à la ferme ! Tu peux me croire si je te dis que je n'avais pas trop le sourire en allant là-bas. Maugréa t-il

\- Je te crois, fils.

Harold se leva de son siège, s'étira allègrement jusqu'à s'en faire craquer les os et exprima à sa mère la requête d'un coussin pour la prochaine réunion, ce qui la fit rire. Il est vrai que Stoik méritait vraiment son surnom de l'immense, mais Harold devra s'y faire à cette imposante chaise transmise de chef en chef dans la famille des Haddock. Ils sortirent tous ensemble de la grande salle et Harold inspira profondément l'air du soir.

\- Par Odin, que c'est bon... après avoir été enfermé dans cette fournaise et ce brouhaha incessant, je savoure ce simple plaisir de respirer du bon air frais...

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre à pied pour cette fois?

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien. Et je ne veux plus à avoir à faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui.

\- C'est le soir, Harold. À cette heure, le chef peut enfin prendre congé et profiter de faire ce qu'il lui plaît.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aime entendre ces mots. Sauf que là, je sais pas quoi faire.

\- Eh bien... tu pourrais aller voir une jolie jeune fille et passez un peu de temps avec elle pour discuter un peu. Dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Bonne idée. J'espère qu'elle sera d'accord pour discuter à nouveau de tout ça. Connaissant Varek, elle a dû subir un véritable interrogatoire. Dit-il en riant.

\- Je parlais d'Astrid, là.

Harold écarquilla les yeux en comprenant son erreur.

\- Oops, mince ! Euh... désolée maman, c'est juste que...

Sa mère riait légèrement, amusée de l'état de son fils. Face à son rire, Harold se doutait qu'elle avait dû le faire exprès et du coup, il en rougissait.

\- Cette fille obsède vraiment ton esprit on dirait.

\- Euh... bah un peu, je te le cache pas.

\- Je comprends fils. La nouveauté intrigue toujours, surtout si elle peut nous apprendre des choses sur ce que nous aimons le plus au monde. Alors si c'est ce que tu veux faire ce soir, va lui parler et enrichit ton esprit. Je suis persuadée que demain sera une journée que tu affronteras avec le sourire

\- Merci. Maman. rougissait-il encore

\- De rien Harold. Tu sais, c'est mon rôle de mère d'être là pour te conseiller. Je n'ai pas pu le faire pendant 20 ans mais là, je peux enfin me rattraper.

Harold lui souriait tendrement avant de reprendre leur route et d'arrivé enfin chez eux. Passant la porte, ils furent surtout surpris de voir une masse de tissus devant le brasier central. En s'approchant, ils reconnaissaient Karen, même s'il n'y avait que le milieu de son visage qui dépasser de la couette. La jeune fille semblait paisiblement endormie et comme la dernière fois, Krokmou ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de son visage. Sa respiration chatouilla Karen qui ouvrit les yeux et souria au reptile noir.

\- Coucou toi.

Krokmou ronronna comme pour lui dire bonjour. Elle tendit alors sa main pour lui donner quelque caresses que Krokmou ne refusa pas.

\- Dis, faut pas que ça devienne une habitude. J'ai besoin de dormir moi. Oh. Bonsoir. Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Harold et Valka

\- J'en connais une qui a bien dormi on dirait. Souriait Harold

\- Oui. À en juger par l'obscurité et l'odeur du soir, j'ai dormi longtemps. Dit-elle en se relevant et en s'étirant

\- Vu que tu en as besoin pour te rétablir au plus vite, c'est on ne peut mieux. Et de ce fait, je crois que c'est inutile que je m'excuse pour mon absence prolongée.

\- C'est rien, Valka.

\- Bien. en attendant, je vais préparer le repas.

Elle s'éloigna vers le coin cuisine de la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes amis discuter un peu entre eux.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fait par terre ? lui demanda Harold

\- Euh... j'avais froid et je voulais dormir prêt du feu. Tout simplement.

\- Et à ce que je vois, tu as soigné ta plaie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Ton bandage. Il ne tient plus alors que celui de ma mère a tenu toute une nuit.

\- Ah. Bah...

\- Attends, je vais te le remettre.

Karen n'avait pas le temps de riposter ou de répondre qu'Harold remettait déjà correctement son bandage. Elle évita de le regarder dans les yeux, rougissant légèrement de se retrouver assez prêt d'un garçon aussi beau et aussi gentil. Quand son regard vairon croisa un court instant celui du jeune chef, il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle rendit en détournant le regard. Après ça, Harold remit naturellement quelque mèches tressées par-dessus le bandage. Heureusement pour lui, sa main ne se trouver plus trop prêt de la joue de Karen quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Astrid entra dans la maison. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle alors que le sien se posa directement sur Harold et Karen. La blonde ressentait de nouveau cette vague de colère monter en elle, mais elle décida encore une fois de la mettre de coté, se disant qu'elle se faisait des idées.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir Astrid. Tu tombe bien, le dîner sera presque prêt. Annonça Valka

\- Génial. Je vais vous aider. Répondit elle

Sans adresser un regard à Harold et à Karen, qui se dévisageait avec étonnement, elle alla aider Valka à mettre la table. Harold se releva et alla rejoindre Astrid, laissant Karen avec Krokmou.

\- Hé ? ça va ?

\- Très bien. Et toi ?

Sa voix était légèrement sèche et elle prenait surtout soin de ne pas le regarder, chose qu'Harold remarqua rapidement.

\- Bah... journée crevante, comme d'hab. Mais maintenant que tu es là, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Dit-il avec un petit sourire

\- Mouais. Merci.

Elle l'ignora presque et continua de dresser la table. Assez vite, tout fut prêt et tout le monde s'installa aux mêmes places qu'à midi. Le repas était toujours aussi infect... Le poisson était trop sec et trop salé ! Harold et Astrid mangeaient ce qu'il pouvait sans trop grimacer alors que Karen mangeait avec appétit. Quelques sujets de conversations banales s'enchaînèrent avant que Karen et Valka ne débarrassent la table et qu'Astrid aille chercher du bois de sa propre initiative. Elle était sortie assez rapidement avec une mine contrariée. Inquiet, Harold la suivit et la retrouva accoudée devant le tas de bois, la tête entre ses mains. En sentant Harold approcher, elle fit mine de ramasser tranquillement quelques bûches.

\- Astrid ? ça va ?

\- Oui Harold, tout va bien. C'est juste le poisson qui ne passe pas. C'est tout.

\- Bon aller. Je te connais trop bien Astrid. Balance la hache au lieu de balancer inutilement du miel.

\- Pff... non. Je n'ai pas envie.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose ?

\- Oui et non. Et y'a pas que toi d'ailleurs. Y'a aussi tous les autres et... moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait qui te contrarie à ce point ?

Elle continuait de ramasser des bûches avant de toutes les reposer sur le tas de bois avec un lourd soupir. Elle avait envie de lui dire ce qui la ronger mais en même temps elle ne le voulait pas. Mais devant le regard insistant du chef, autant cracher le morceau.

\- C'est Karen.

\- Karen ? s'étonna Harold

\- Oui. Je... à son égard, je ressens les mêmes choses que j'ai ressenties quand Ingrid a débarqué sur Berk. Tout le monde l'adorait, lui souriait, l'accueillait à bras ouverts, s'intéresser beaucoup à elle, et tout ça sans aucune méfiance ! Et là, vous faites tous la même chose avec elle et ça me gave.

\- Astrid. Tu as regretté d'avoir douté d'Ingrid. Vous êtes même devenu amies ! Alors ne fait pas la même erreur avec Karen.

\- Je sais! C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire, mais... y'a autre chose qui me dérange.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme quoi ? Comme le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas nous dire qui est son père, tiens ! En quoi ce serait si honteux pour elle de nous le dire ? Je sens qui y'a quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça.

\- Astrid... soupira Harold

\- Imagine que son père soit quelqu'un de dangereux Harold. Ou que tout ça ne soit qu'un mensonge et qu'elle soit là en éclaireur pour qu'un nouvel ou ancien ennemi puisse attaquer Berk par surprise ! Comme Ingrid avec Alvin !

\- Ou peut-être que tout ce qu'elle nous a raconté est vrai. Écoute. Karen est comme nous et elle a le droit d'avoir des secrets et de ne pas vouloir en parler, surtout si ça lui fait de la peine. Et puis j'ai confiance en elle, alors tu devrais avoir confiance en moi, mais aussi en elle.

\- Tu réagis comme avec Ingrid. Tu la protège, tu la soutiens, mais tu n'es pas assez méfiant Harold. Si j'étais à ta place, je n'aurais pas hébergé et nourris quelqu'un qui semble avoir des secrets. Tu ne penses pas assez à la sécurité du village, mais moi si !

\- Je pense tous les jours au bien de mon peuple et de mon village, figure-toi !

La conversation tournée vers une dispute entre ces deux-là. Ne voulant surtout pas que ça s'ajoute à ses contrariétés, Harold baissa le ton de sa voix pour pas que tout le monde l'entende.

\- Astrid. Sincèrement. En quoi Karen pourrait-elle être si dangereuse ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi. Mais peut-être que son père l'est ?

\- Je suis sur que ce n'est pas un homme dangereux. Vu la personnalité de Karen, c'est impossible.

\- Vraiment ? T'en est si sûr ? Alors vas le lui demander et tu verras ce qu'elle va te répondre.

\- Très bien. Je le ferais.

\- Merci.

La blonde s'était calmée, mais elle semblait toujours contrariée par autre chose.

\- Y'a autre chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Non.

\- Astrid ? insista-t-il

\- Rhô ! oui, y'a autre chose ! Je... je suis vexée Harold ! voila !

\- Vexée ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Très bien. Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire Harold. Tu te souviens de notre balade de cette après-midi ?

\- Euh... oui. Tout c'est très bien passé même. Où est le mal ?

\- Le mal ? C'est que quand je t'ai demandé si tu voulais qu'on reste encore un peu seul, tu m'as dit non parce que tu avais des choses à faire et ça, je l'ai compris même si j'étais un peu triste. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu étais allé directement voir Karen en rentrant, je l'ai été deux fois plus !

\- J'y crois pas, tu es jalouse ? demanda Harold totalement perplexe

Elle ne répondait pas mais son regard à moitié triste et à moitié en colère en disait long.

\- Astrid. je peux te jurer que je ne voulais pas à tout prix rentrer pour aller la voir. Et le fait que je sois allé à sa rencontre était un pur hasard. Rien de plus.

\- Peut-être mais... quand j'ai vu ça, j'avais l'impression que tu pensais plus à elle qu'à moi parce qu'elle est nouvelle, jolie et intrigante. Tout comme Ingrid à l'époque.

\- Astrid, arrête de la comparer à Ingrid ! c'est ridicule enfin !

\- Pas pour moi Harold ! On arrive à peine à avoir des moments rien qu'à nous alors si tu les gâches pour aller voir une autre fille juste après, j'ai de quoi me sentir vexer, triste et en colère ! Et j'ai... j'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'oublie ! Toi, les autres et bientôt ce sera ta mère...

\- Dis pas de bêtises. Personne ne peut te remplacer, Astrid !

\- Faut croire que si. La preuve, j'avais à peine à te faire sourire et à te remonter le moral alors que Karen y arrive sans aucun effort...

\- Astrid...

\- Laisse tomber, je vais rentrer. Remercie encore Valka pour moi.

Elle s'éloigna légèrement et refit face à Harold.

\- Au fait, quand tu dis que Karen est comme nous... le « nous » s'applique à toute la bande ou juste à toi et ta mère ?

\- Euh, je...

Elle fronça le regard et s'éloigna de la maison à grande vitesse. Harold n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre ni quoi faire pour la retenir. Il était déjà tellement paumé avec son rôle de chef qu'il l'était encore plus pour les histoires de filles... ou de coeur. Il s'occupa alors du bois pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ce dont ils venaient de parler. Astrid avait-elle raison sur tout ? Est ce que tout recommencé comme avec Ingrid ? Devait-il vraiment se méfier de Karen ? Devait-il exiger une réponse de sa part au nom du bien de Berk ? Était-il un irresponsable aveuglé par la curiosité ? Délaissait-il involontairement Astrid ? Karen le rendait-elle plus heureux ? Tant de questions assaillaient de nouveau son esprit qu'il prit une bûche et la balança par terre, puis une autre et encore une autre. ça ne l'avait calmé qu'un peu mais pas suffisamment.

Il resta un bon moment dehors pour faire le point puis il rentra chez lui avec quelques bûches. En rentrant, il vit que sa mère était endormie dans son lit auprès de Jumper et que Karen et Krokmou s'étaient endormis devant le feu. Il plaça discrètement une bûche sur le tas de braises pour ne pas la réveiller puis il la regardé dormir. En la voyant adossée contre son dragon et paisiblement endormi, il n'arrivait pas à discerner le mal en elle, ni à ressentir la moindre menace de sa part. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une gentille jeune fille accablée par le destin mais qui savait trouver le bonheur auprès des dragons. Et puis... si elle était vraiment si dangereuse, Krokmou ne l'aurait jamais laissé dormir contre lui. N'ayant plus envie de réfléchir ou de se prendre la tête pour quoi que ce soit, Harold monta dans sa chambre et alla se coucher.

Tout le monde c'était très vite endormi malgré une fin de soirée mouvementée. Mais ce qu'Harold ignorait, c'est que Karen était la seule à avoir tout entendu.


	6. La magie du ciel

_**Musique : Mother Knows Best - Reprise - Donna Murphy - du film Raiponce**_

* * *

Chapitre 6 - La magie du ciel

Karen courait dans une forêt tellement sombre qu'il était très difficile de voir quoi que ce soit de précis. Elle était seule, elle avait froid et plus que tout, elle fuyait la peur qu'elle ressentait. Reprenant son souffle elle regardait tout autour d'elle. Ou devait-elle allait ? Elle avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures sans voir une issue ! De plus, le feuillage épais et la légère brume ne l'aidaient absolument pas !

\- Tu comptes t'enfuir de Berk, jeune fille ?

Elle sursauta et chercha du regard cette voix rauque et lente qui venait de s'adresser à elle. De la brume, une immense masse noire en sortit et s'avança vers elle. Karen plissait les yeux pour essayer de voir qui c'était mais tout ce qu'elle arrivait à discerner dans ce brouillard, c'était que cet homme portait une immense cape et que la capuche recouvrait sa tête. Elle avait peur en le voyant s'approcher et même de prêt, elle n'arrivait pas à voir son visage. Avalant discrètement sa salive, elle fit preuve de courage et s'adressa à cet homme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Tu l'ignores ? Je suis ton père. Répondit-il calmement

Elle entrouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Son père ? C'était son père ? En voilà une bonne surprise !

\- Comment pourrais-je le deviner ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma vie et c'est à peine si j'arrive à vous discerner dans le noir !

\- Ah, oui. J'avais oublié ce petit détail.

Il se mit à rire et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Karen.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

L'homme lui répondit avec une lenteur des plus flippantes. Chacune de ses phrases faisait frissonner d'effroi la jeune fille.

\- Tu dis que tu ne m'as jamais vu depuis 20 ans, mais pourtant tu sais qui je suis. Tu devrais donc être capable de voir mon visage, Karen.

\- Je sais qui est mon père en effet. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je sais de quoi vous avez l'air physiquement ! répliqua-t-elle bravement

\- Ah bon ? Ces chers habitants de Berk ne t'ont-ils rien révélé de moi ?

\- Non. Tout simplement parce que... je ne leur ai pas encore dit qui je suis en réalité.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Parce que tu as peur de leurs réactions et de ce qu'ils pourraient dire s'ils savaient la vérité ?

\- Oui. Y'a de quoi, vu ce que vous êtes. Mais j'ai des amis qui pourront me comprendre et m'accepter parmi eux.

\- Tu crois ça ? Ma pauvre petite fille. Tu me fais hontes.

\- Honte ? répéta-t-elle, surprise des paroles de son père

\- Oui. Tu espères te lier d'amitié avec des gens comme eux, mais quand ils sauront la vérité, ils changeront vite d'avis et te chasseront de Berk tout ça parce que tu es ma fille !

\- Non, c'est faux !

\- Et peut-être pire, ils te tueront pour éviter que leur cher village ne subisse de nouvelles pertes.

\- Non ! Ils ne feraient pas ça !

\- Alors pourquoi hésites-tu tant à leur dire qui je suis, mmh ? Ah. Oui. Si jamais ça tourne mal, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir avec ton dragon dans les profondeurs sous-marines. Tss. La fuite. Quelle idée absurde.

\- En quoi c'est absurde ?

L'homme se mit alors à hurler de colère, ce qui la fit de nouveau sursauter.

\- PAR CE QUE TU ES MA FILLE ! AU LIEU DE TE LIER D'AMITIÉ AVEC EUX, TU DEVRAIS ME VENGER !

\- NON ! Je... je ne pourrai pas ! Je ne suis pas une meurtrière ! je ne suis pas comme vous ! Et je ne me bats que lorsqu'il le faut !

\- Mais pour les défendre eux, tu n'hésiterais pas à lever ton épée, n'est-ce pas ? Siffla-t-il derrière sa capuche

Elle lui fit face, droite et fière et lui répondit avec bravoure.

\- Oui. Parce que j'ai foi en eux et je veux pouvoir leur faire confiance. De plus... je crois qu'ils m'apprécient en tant qu'amie.

\- Mmh... la confiance, l'amour. Tss. Ma pauvre petite Karen. Pourquoi les dieux m'ont-t-ils affligé une fille aussi désespérante ? Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû partir tout de suite quand j'ai connu ta mère. J'aurais dû rester un peu plus longtemps pour pouvoir apprendre ton existence et t'élever moi-même pour faire de toi une guerrière accomplie ! Pas une misérable petite crevette des mers qui se nourrit d'espoir et de rêves stupide !

\- Ne me jugez pas ! Vous ne savez rien de moi !

\- J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que tu es sotte, naïve et que tu me fais hontes ! Mais si tu arrives à mettre fin à l'existence d'Harold et de ses précieux amis, peut-être que je changerais d'avis à ton sujet.

\- Jamais ! Je ne leur ferai jamais de mal, père ! Même que je sais très peu de choses sur vous, je préfère encore que vous ayez honte de moi plutôt que je leur arrache la vie !

Il riait de plus belle alors que Karen le regardait sévèrement sans répliquait. Elle essayer surtout de savoir ce qui pouvait la lier à cet homme ? Ils n'avaient presque rien en commun !

\- Ah, lala... Karen. Ces illusions dont tu te berce font vraiment de toi l'idiote de la pire espèce ! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne diront rien et qu'ils ne te rejetteront jamais ?

\- Oui, parce que... ce sont mes amis. Dit-elle en voulant y croire

\- Ce sont surtout des traîtres qui font honte aux dieux et aux Vikings ! À présent, si tu veux gagner un père, agis comme tu devrais le faire et venge-moi !

\- NON !

L'homme se tut un instant, surpris de l'entêtement de sa fille.

\- Non ? Oooh... ah oui, c'est donc cela ?

Karen avait l'impression que son père souriait à travers sa capuche et que le son de sa voix ne paraissait plus si furieux. Là, c'était tout l'inverse, ou presque. Difficile à dire quand on ne voit pas le visage de son interlocuteur. Le cœur battant, elle le laissait s'approcher pour lui tapoter la tête, lui relevait le menton, poser ses mains sur ses épaules ou encore tourner lentement autour d'elle tel un vautour.

 _Ma pauvre petite Karen_

 _Ne ressent donc aucune haine_

 _Envers ceux qui m'ont ôté la vie ?_

 _Tu as choisi l'amitié_

 _Plutôt que ta lignée ?_

 _Parfait ! Agis donc ainsi !_

\- Père, je...

 _AH ! Harold te bannira !_

 _Ne te fait pas d'illusion !_

 _Dis-lui qui je suis et tu verras !_

 _Et crois- moi ma chère, tes amis t'abandonneront_

 _Et là, tu le regretteras !_

 _Si tu sais mieux que moi_

 _Si c'est vraiment ce que tu ressens_

 _Rejoint les, mais... gare à toi !_

\- Père, attendez ! dit-elle en essayant de le retenir pour le résonner

 _Si tout doit finir dans un bain de sang,_

 _Deviens comme moi !_

Karen se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa d'un bond, le visage en sueur et le cœur qui battait la chamade. En revoyant le décor de la maison ainsi que la présence de Krokmou à ses côtés, elle réalisa qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar. La pensée encore récente de devenir comme son père au cas où la révélation de son identité tournerait mal lui procura d'horribles frissons. Et puis... il lui parlait alors qu'il lui avait révélé avoir perdu la vie à cause d'eux ? Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Il était encore vivant. Elle voulait y croire. Elle soupira, enfoui sa tête dans ses mains puis ramena ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Ayant trop chaud, elle se leva sans réveiller le furie ou le reste des occupants pour aller boire un peu d'eau, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Préférant sortir un peu pour prendre l'air, elle quitta la maison sur la pointe des pieds et referma la porte. Une fois dehors, elle soupira de bien-être face à la légère fraîcheur du soir qui calmait son état fiévreux, puis elle se dirigea vers le rebord de la falaise, là où elle c'était assise plus tôt dans la journée. Elle s'essaya et ramena ses jambes contre elle.

\- Par Njörd... que dois-je faire... ? Puis-je vraiment leur faire confiance ? Humph. Même si c'était qu'un cauchemar, mon père a raison. Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que je n'y perdrais pas la vie si je leur dis tout? En même temps, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'un homme comme Harold s'empare d'une hache pour me trancher la tête... murmura-t-elle

\- Qui tranche la tête de qui ?

Elle sursauta de nouveau. Décidément... c'était la soirée ! Elle se retourna et vit Harold et Krokmou qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Surtout le jeune chef.

\- Oh... c'est pas important. J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve. Et toi ? T'arrive pas non plus à dormir ?

\- Je t'ai entendu crier et ça m'a réveillé. Et comme je t'ai entendu et vu partir de la maison, je t'ai suivi et Krokmou a suivi le mouvement.

\- Parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Non. Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Ah. Bah... c'est gentil. Merci.

\- De rien. On peut s'asseoir ?

\- Oui.

Harold s'essaya à ses côtés puis regarda le ciel étoilé avec elle sans rien dire. Il hésitait à lui demander le sujet de son cauchemar ou même de poser la question au sujet de son père. Autant commencer par la première hésitation.

\- Il était si effrayant que ça ce mauvais rêve ?

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Ok.

Embarrassé, il abandonna l'idée de parler son père et reprendre la contemplation de la voûte céleste. Dans le ciel, ils virent une petite armée de Terreur Terrible voler tous ensemble. Karen les regardait avec un sourire qu'Harold aperçut.

\- Il n'y a rien de mieux que de voler sur un dragon, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui, sans aucun doute, même si je préfère la nage.

\- La mer c'est bien, mais elle a ses limites niveau exploration. Mais dans le ciel, tu peux atteindre des hauteurs infinies, voler au-dessus des nuages, voir le monde dans toute sa splendeur !

\- Je sais tout ça, merci.

\- Oh aller Karen ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas excitant ! Même si les Ebouillantueurs ne volent pas aussi haut que les autres dragons, tu as dû connaitre ces plaisirs sur le dos d'un autre !

\- Ouais. dit-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie d'aller faire un petit tour. Tu te joins à moi ?

\- Mmh... non merci. Mais vas-y, te prive pas pour moi.

Ces réponses étaient sans grandes émotions. Si elle était vraiment un dragonnier comme eux, elle manifesterait plus d'entrain aux émotions qu'Harold venait de décrire, ainsi qu'envers sa proposition. Étonné de son attitude, il se pencha pour voir le visage de Karen qui faisait de son mieux pour rester neutre, même si son regard était légèrement fuyant. Harold venait de comprendre.

\- Tu n'as jamais volé sur un dragon, c'est ça ?

Elle se tourna vers lui avec étonnement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le maître des dragons pour rien. En plus d'en savoir beaucoup sur les dragons, il était capable d'en savoir sur les dragonniers rien qu'en les regardant. Mais ce qui la surprenait aussi, c'était le son de sa voix. Elle ne dégageait aucune moquerie, tout comme l'éclat de son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Écoute. Je sais que tu sembles préoccupé par tes propres soucis, mais je connais ce regard. Tu n'as pas l'étincelle que nous avons tous quand nous sommes dans les cieux avec nos dragons pour chasser nos peines, nos soucis ou même pour nous amuser.

\- C'est un mal... de ne pas avoir cette étincelle quand on est un dragonnier ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Mais je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie, Karen?

\- Le vertige... Même que je fais des acrobaties avec Krabulle, elles ne sont jamais faite depuis une si haute distance. Pourtant, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de chevaucher un autre dragon, mais dès que je les regarde s'envoler je... j'ai l'estomac qui se crispe et j'abandonne. Pourtant, je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'on peut ressentir en volant dans ce ciel si immense... de se sentir... libre...

Elle semblait triste et envieuse en regardant le ciel. Elle avait dit les bonnes paroles pour qu'Harold ait une idée. Et il espérait sincèrement qu'elle fonctionne.

\- Désolé Karen, mais fallait pas me dire ça. Tu rates pas mal de choses et je peux y remédier tout de suite.

Karen leva un sourcil en le voyant se relever et enclencher l'aileron de Krokmou pour qu'il puisse voler tout seul. Quand elle comprit ses attentions, elle écarquilla les yeux et se releva avec un sentiment de crainte.

\- Non Harold ! Je... laisse tomber ! Je n'y arriverais pas !

\- Tu ne seras pas toute seule. Je serais avec toi si y'a le moindre problème et ça ne durera que cinq minutes.

\- Non, je... je ne tiendrais pas aussi longtemps !

\- Alors on tiendra le temps qu'il faudra. Mais dès que tu me le demanderas, je te ramène ici sans contester.

Elle regardait successivement le dragonnier et le furie avec la boule au ventre et le cœur qui recommencer à s'emballer.

\- Karen. Tu as peur, mais tu en meures d'envie. Je me trompe ?

\- Je... oui, mais... je ne sais pas Harold, je...

\- Tu peux me faire confiance. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

Il lui tendit la main et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Toujours réticente à accepter, Karen se disait que si elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour voler dans les cieux, elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui pour le reste.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le promets. Viens.

Avec un léger sourire, elle prit sa main. Harold pouvait sentir qu'elle tremblait, mais il admirait son courage. Vaincre une peur n'était pas quelque chose de très facile à faire. Elle monta alors sur Krokmou qui faisait de son mieux pour la rassurer aussi. La pauvre lui souriait d'un air crispé tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient fermement aux poignées de la selle. Harold grimpa à son tour tout en continuant de la rassurer.

\- Détends-toi Karen. Respire et relâche légèrement l'emprise sur les poignées.

\- Euh... ok... dit-elle en faisant de son mieux pour se détendre

\- Je me permets juste de me tenir à ta taille pour que tu te sentes en sécurité. D'accord ?

\- D'accord...

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et ça apporta un sentiment de sécurité à la jeune fille. Jusque-là, tout allait très bien. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore décollé et c'est ce qu'elle redoutait le plus.

\- Krokmou, décolle en douceur. Lui dit-il

Karen serra les dents et resserra sa poigne quand Krokmou déploya ses ailes. Sans décoller du sol, il fit quelques battements d'ailes afin d'habituer sa passagère. Même qu'il ne voyait pas son visage, Harold voyait bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes, ce qui la surprit en plus de sentir Harold collé contre elle. Connaissant la jalousie d'Astrid envers elle, elle était sûre qu'elle serait furieuse et deux fois plus jalouse si elle voyait ça.

\- Respire et détend toi Karen. On va décoller. D'accord ?

\- Mmh mmh...

\- Krokmou, vas-y.

Krokmou n'était pas vache cette fois-ci. La dernière fois que son meilleur ami lui avait demandée de décoller en douceur, il avait foncé à toute vitesse vers les cieux pour flanquer à Astrid la frousse de sa vie. Pour Karen, c'était différent. Il n'avait pas envie de la faire souffrir. Il fit donc un petit bond et s'envola très lentement par-dessus la falaise. Karen avait poussé un petit cri de terreur, en plus de c'être recroquevillé vers l'avant, d'avoir resserré sa poigne et d'avoir fermé les yeux. Krokmou volait droit devant lui à une vitesse normale, mais même au bout de quelques secondes, Karen n'avait pas bougé et elle était toujours crispée. Harold souriait tout en secouant la tête et décida d'intervenir.

\- Karen ?

\- On est au Valhalla, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle faiblement

\- Non. Rit-il. Mais si tu te redressais et ouvrais tes yeux, tu pourrais voir où nous sommes.

\- Non... je n'y arriverais pas...

\- Je ne te lâcherais pas Karen. Tu me fais confiances ?

\- Oui...

\- Alors prouve-le-moi.

Harold lâcha l'emprise de ses mains sur les siennes et les reposa sur les hanches de la blonde. Karen fit de son mieux pour rassembler son courage et surmonter sa crainte. Elle inspira profondément et se redressa avec les yeux toujours fermé.

\- Bien joué Karen. Maintenant, ouvre les yeux.

\- Tu me promets que si j'ai peur, on rentre ?

\- Je tiendrais ma promesse. Vas-y. L'encouragea-t-il

Elle avala sa salive et inspira plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir timidement les yeux. Si son cœur rata un battement en voyant la distance qui la séparer de la terre, elle oublia bien vite ses peurs en regardant d'un air ébahi le ciel. Elle avait l'impression d'être au plus près des étoiles, de les trouver encore plus belle et plus scintillante que depuis la terre. Le sentiment de liberté qu'elle rêvait de ressentir lui procurait des frissons de toute part et un sourire de joie se dessiner sur son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à le faire disparaître tellement elle était heureuse.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je me sens... je ne sais pas Harold. C'est un rêve qui se réalise ! C'est tellement incroyable que j'ai pas les mots pour te décrire ce que je ressens...

\- Libre, non ? suggéra-t-il

\- Oui... c'est ça ! LIBRE ! S'exclama-t-elle en écartant les bras

Harold souriait de la voir ainsi. Son plan avait marché et il en était heureux. Quand Karen se rendit compte qu'elle avait lâché les poignées, son cœur rata un autre battement et elle les agrippa aussitôt.

\- Désolée... faut que je m'habitue à être aussi à l'aise dans le ciel que dans la mer. Souriait-elle en tournant son visage vers Harold

\- Avec de la pratique, ça viendra très rapidement.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Quelle est la suite du programme ?

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu ne veux pas redescendre ?

\- Pas vraiment. Souriait-elle

\- Fantastique ! Alors euh... est-ce que tu veux effleurer l'océan ou caresser les nuages ?

\- Je veux grimper ! répondit-elle avec un immense sourire

\- Alors c'est parti ! Krokmou, grimpe !

Le reptile lui répondit d'un grognement joyeux. En douceur, il prit de l'altitude mais Karen n'avait pas peur et ne ferma pas ses yeux. Elle souriait toujours et observait chaque recoin du ciel. Les nuages se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux et sans se soucier de ses gestes et de sa peur, elle tendit ses bras pour les toucher. Les nuages si doux et si légers glissaient entre ces doigts qu'elle en riait. Elle vit ensuite l'ile de Berk sous toute sa splendeur et à ses yeux, chaque lumière qui se dégageait du village et des chaumières réuni ressemblait à un nuage de luciole. Avec entrain, elle demanda à Krokmou de descendre vers l'océan et c'est ce qu'il fit. C'était rare pour Harold de ne pas avoir le contrôle de son dragon, mais comme elle s'amusait, il la laissa faire avec plaisir. Proche de l'eau, Karen se pencha sans crainte et vit leurs reflets. Elle y voyait dans le sien le visage d'une fille heureuse qui s'éclatait avec ses amis. Elle se pencha encore plus et effleura de sa main la surface qui produisit une ligne continue, des petites vagues et des éclaboussures. Elle éclatait de rire et se redressa sur Krokmou pour regarder le vaste océan et les reflets de la lune et des étoiles. Avec le sourire, elle se mit à pleurer.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui... c'est juste que... merci pour tout Harold. dit-elle en se tournant vers lui

\- De rien Karen. Tu veux qu'on descende ?

\- Oui, là je veux bien.

Krokmou fit demi-tour et comme promis, Harold la ramena à l'endroit où ils étaient partis.

\- Et voilà gente dame. Vous êtes arrivé.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur. Et merci aussi à Krokmou pour avoir été un gentil dragon.

Elle lui donna des grattouilles derrière l'oreille et Krokmou les apprécia tout particulièrement. Les dragons peuvent paraître impressionnants, mais ils aiment recevoir un peu de douceur. Le regard de sa jeune amie se posa sur son aileron artificiel et ses interrogations à ce sujet lui revenaient d'un coup.

\- Harold, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi Krokmou a une aile artificielle. Qu'est-ce qui lui arriver ?

\- Bah en fait... à l'époque où la paix avec les dragons n'était pas encore établie et que nous les combattions, je voulais à tout prix faire mes preuves et j'ai finalement été le premier Viking à mettre à terre un furie. Quand je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt, ligoté à mon piège, je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer. Je n'en étais pas capable. Et quand j'ai vu qu'il ne pouvait plus voler à cause de moi, je lui ai conçu une aile que je pouvais piloter grâce à ma jambe. Je l'ai caché, nourris et nous nous sommes entraîné pour maîtriser le vol en équipe. On a surmonté bien des épreuves pour éviter que le village ne le trouve et le tu, mais un jour, le fruit de mes efforts a été récompensé. Krokmou et les autres dragons vivent en paix avec nous.

\- Maintenir la paix... c'est ton truc, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Aussi bien avec les humains qu'avec les dragons.

\- Tu es donc incapable de tuer ?

\- Oui. Je suis un homme de paix Karen. Jamais je ne choisirais la voie de la barbarie pour venir à bout d'un problème.

\- C'est admirable Harold. Si tout le monde pouvait être comme toi...

Son regard se posa sur sa jambe en métal.

\- Et pour ta jambe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'ait arrivé ? Si ce n'est pas trop pénible pour toi de me le dire bien sûr !

\- Non, tout va bien. Je l'ai perdu quand j'ai affronté la Mort Rouge.

\- La Mort Rouge ? C'est quoi ça ?

\- C'était un dragon gigantesque qui contrôlait tous les autres dragons. En fait, à l'époque, ils venaient nous piller pour apporter de la nourriture à ce qu'on pourrait appeler leur reine. Puis quand mon père a mis la main sur Krokmou et que je lui ai involontairement parlé de leur île que j'avais découverte avec Astrid, fou de rage, il a foncé avec tout le village pour mettre leur nid à sac, sans que j'aie eu le temps de le mettre en garde contre la Mort Rouge. Mais avec mes amis, nous avons chevauché les dragons enfermés dans notre ancienne arène pour aller les sauver et j'ai réussi à vaincre ce monstre. Mais un choc violent me fit perdre connaissance et à mon réveil, j'étais chez moi… mais avec une jambe en moins.

\- Je suis désolée, Harold.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu sais, je me dis que je suis chanceux. J'aurais pu perdre bien plus qu'une jambe ce jour-là. Mais quand je me suis réveillé, en plus de savoir que moi et Krokmou avions survécu, j'ai découvert que mon village avait accepté les dragons parmi eux. Depuis, je vis un rêve et je me bats tous les jours pour qu'il dure.

\- C'est admirable Harold. Je... je suis très heureuse d'avoir rencontré une personne comme toi. Merci.

Sa voix était presque coupée par un sanglot ce qui inquiéta Harold.

\- Euh... pourquoi tu dis ça avec tristesse ? Tu ne songes pas à nous quitter ?

\- Si. Quand j'aurais retrouvé mon dragon, je pourrais poursuivre ma quête.

\- Ah. Dommage, mais puisque c'est ton choix. Tiens d'ailleurs, à propos de ta quête, je... je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet mais... pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide ?

\- Parce que ça ne regarde que moi Harold ! C'est ma vie et j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez d'insister ! Si vous êtes vraiment mes amis, accepter mon choix ! protesta-t-elle agacée

\- Karen. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Astrid...

\- ... se méfie de moi et de mon silence ? Je le sais Harold. Et si je le sais, c'est parce que sans le vouloir, j'ai tout entendu de votre... dispute. Et pour ça aussi je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas causer du tort à ton couple, mais qu'elle soit rassurée. Je ne resterais pas très longtemps sur Berk. Tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver mon dragon et poursuivre ma mission.

\- Karen. Vu que tu as tout entendu, tu sais donc ce qu'Astrid pense réellement de ton histoire ?

\- Que c'est un mensonge ? Que je pourrais vous attirer des ennuis comme Ingrid et Alvin ? Je ne suis pas dangereuse Harold. Je te le jure sur les dieux.

\- Mais ton père il l'est, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux rien nous dire ?

Exaspérée, elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Cette discussion est terminée, Harold.

\- Karen. Ne m'oblige pas à user de mon pouvoir de chef pour te forcer à me le dire.

\- Tu penses donc qu'Astrid à raison à mon sujet ? Que je suis capable de mettre le village en danger et qu'il vaut mieux se méfier de moi ?

\- Non, mais...

Elle lui tourna le dos et croisa les bras, furieuse et vexée, mais intérieurement inquiète. Son cauchemar lui revenait en tête rien qu'en regardant la noirceur de l'océan. Était-ce le moment de le lui dire ? Serait-il tolérant ? Changerait-il d'avis à son sujet ? Il lui avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, alors pourquoi hésiter plus longtemps ? Les dures paroles que son père lui avait dites dans son cauchemar sur sa naïveté et sa stupidité à croire qu'ils l'accepteraient parmi eux lui serraient le cœur et elle pleura, une main collée contre sa bouche.

\- Karen.. Dit-il avec douceur

Il lui fit face et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle ferma ses yeux et pencha sa tête vers l'avant, faisant tomber ses larmes vers l'herbe fraîche. Elle continuait de pleurer et la voir dans cet état lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur. Elle qui était heureuse y'a à peine dix minutes... Harold ne pouvait se résoudre à la forcer de parler.

\- Écoute. Je suis désolé de t'avoir presque forcé la main, mais sache que je voulais juste t'aider. Tu as vaincu ta peur et tu as vécu un grand moment de joie ce soir. Et je ne tiens pas à te l'enlever, donc excuse-moi.

\- C'est rien Harold. Mais merci quand même... souriait-elle en le regardant avec des yeux pleins de larmes

\- Bon. Parlons d'autre chose. Vu que tu as volé sur un dragon, tu comptes apprendre à en dresser un ? Ça te serait utile pour qu'on aille chercher Krabulle.

\- Tu... tu m'apprendrais ? dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes

\- Si j'avais un moment dans mon emploi du temps surchargé, je le ferais avec plaisir. Mais les autres se feront un plaisir de t'apprendre.

\- Oui, surtout Varek ! Ce garçon ne tient plus en place quand il s'agit d'étaler ses connaissances, mais c'est adorable à voir. Mais c'est d'accord. Je me rendrais demain matin à l'académie pour prendre mon premier cours de dressage ! dit-elle avec joie

\- Je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire là-dessus. Tu vas assurer. J'en suis sûr.

\- Merci Harold.

Elle se mit à bailler.

\- Ouah... ce petit tour à dos de dragon m'a littéralement épuisé... je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis ma dernière balade avec Krabulle !

\- En parlant de lui, je t'avoue que j'aurais aimé que tu me parle de ton dragon et de ce que vous accomplissez ensemble.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas pu venir avec nous tout à l'heure. Moi je veux bien te parler un peu de lui mais... tu ne seras pas trop épuisé demain ?

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Assura-t-il

\- Bon. Dans ce cas, asseyons-nous. Souriait-elle

Le trio s'essaya par terre et les deux amis s'adossèrent contre Krokmou. Karen dévoila avec joie quelques anecdotes sur le dressage de son dragon, sur leur complicité et sur leurs prouesses. Chacune de ses phrases faisait sourire Harold, décuplait sa curiosité et faisait naître en lui l'envie de voir tout ça de ses propres yeux. Karen fit alors la promesse de lui faire une petite démonstration quand elle l'aura retrouvé.


	7. Prouesses

**_Salut à tous ! :D Bonne nouvelle, ce chapitre est plus long et plus palpitant que le précédent, et j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira ! ^^ Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ! Encore merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous, bonne lecture et à vendredi pour une révélation des plus importante ainsi que pour... Nan, je dirais rien de plus. héhé ! bye ! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 - Prouesses

L'aube avait à peine pointer le bout de son nez que Karen était déjà levé. Elle et Harold avait fait en sorte de ne pas rentré trop tard malgré la grande discussion qui a eu la veille. Harold avait su tout ce qu'il voulait savoir sur l'Ebouillantueur et Karen avait adoré lui en parler. En ce qui concerner les dragons, ils étaient pareils et bien parti pour s'entendre.

À son réveil, personne ne c'était encore levé. Valka dormait toujours et Harold semblait toujours présent dans la maison puisqu'elle entendait les ronflements de Krokmou depuis le rez de chausser. Elle alla donc vérifier l'état de sa blessure et constata qu'elle était totalement guérie. Elle ne savait pas si c'était grâce au baume ou à l'eau de mer, mais elle était ravie d'avoir ça en moins à gérer. Gobant une pomme pour le petit déjeuner, elle sortit de la maison et se frotta les yeux face aux premiers rayons du soleil puis marcha vers la forge. Une de ces priorités du jour, à part trouvé un dragon pour le dresser, était de présenter ses excuses à Gueulfor par rapport à la veille. Par chance, il était déjà sur place et tambouriner déjà contre son enclume. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle le salua.

\- Bonjour Gueulfor.

\- Hum ? Oh bonjour Karen. Déjà debout ?

\- Oui. vous aussi à ce que je vois.

\- L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt ma petite. Alors dis-moi. qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Je… Je suis là pour vous présentez mes excuses par rapport à hier. Je n'ai pas été très... reconnaissante de votre initiative, et...

\- Te casse pas la caboche pour ça, va. c'est du passé ! Le principal, c'est que tu n'as rien. Et puis j'avais bien compris que quelque chose te contrarier. Souriait-il

\- Hin... merci Gueulfor. souriait-elle

\- Je peux faire autre chose ? À part te rassurer pour des pâquerettes ? blagua-t-il

\- Non merci. Du moins pas pour l'instant. bon. je ne vais pas vous déranger davantage. Bonne journée !

\- À toi aussi !

Le forgeron continua d'œuvrer à son martelage alors que la blonde se dirigeait vers l'académie le coeur plus léger. Dans sa tête, elle rayait cette priorité de sa liste. La suivante allait pas être simple. Discuter avec Astrid et repartir sur de bonne base. D'un côté, ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais tant qu'elle était contrainte de vivre sur Berk et que Krabulle soit toujours introuvable, autant vivre en paix avec les autres. Surtout avec une guerrière jalouse. Sur le chemin, des petits grognements aigus attirèrent son attention. En levant la tête, elle vit Grattouille sur le toit d'une chaumière. Suite à sa dispute avec Astrid puis tout le reste, elle l'avait complètement oublié et s'en voulait un peu.

\- Oh ! Salut toi ! souriait-elle ravie

Le petit dragon s'envola pour aller se poser sur la tignasse en tresser de son amie.

\- Je suis contente que tu ne m'en veuille pas pour hier. Ce n'était pas mon attention de te laisser avec les autres. Tu veux bien m'accompagner jusqu'à l'académie . On pourrait même te trouver un petit déj là-bas.

Il gazouilla avec affection et Karen reprit sa route avec le sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva à l'académie. Il ne semblait y avoir personne, mais par chance Astrid se trouver déjà là, occuper avec Tempête. Elle inspira profondément et passa la porte principale.

\- Salut Astrid.

L'interpellé se retourna avec un sourcil levé et méfiant. En voyant Karen, son humeur à son sujet ne c'était pas calmé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec

\- Je suis venu pour discuter.

\- Je n'ai pas envie, alors vas-t'en.

Karen fronça le regard et soupira d'exaspération. Elle vit un tonneau avec plein d'armes et fit son choix avec une bonne épée. Karen avait ensuite fait descendre Grattouille de sa tête pour qu'il attende sagement sur le côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? demanda Astrid

\- Selon certaines coutumes Vikings, il n'y a qu'en se tapant dessus qu'on peut parfois réussir à se faire entendre. Et comme je sens que tu est du genre dur à cuire, je vais t'en donner pour ton argent.

\- Humph, tu tiendras pas face à moi. Surtout si je suis en colère. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Woah, quelle prétention. Mais maintenant que j'ai une arme en main, on verra laquelle tombera à terre en premier. Alors vas-y ! Empoigne ta hache et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire.

\- Comme tu voudras. YAAA !

Avec une habilité et une force déconcertante, Karen contra et esquiva chacune des attaques frontale, latérale et coups en traite d'Astrid. Un duel corsé se déroula sous les nombreux coups de métal qui résonnaient dans toute l'arène et le temps qu'elle se batte avec fougue et de façon loyale, Karen ouvrit le dialogue.

\- J'ai tout entendu hier soir !

\- Tu as quoi ?!

\- T'est sourde ?! J'ai dit que j'ai tout entendu hier soir ! Et je suis désolée que ce soit arriver à cause de tes craintes stupides !

\- Stupide ?! T'est sérieuse là ?!

\- Oui ! Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi Astrid ! Je ne cherche à nuire à personne et encore moi envers ton couple ! Tu es ridiculeusement jalouse !

\- Sans blague ! comment je peux te croire ?

\- Parce que je te le jure sur la vie de mon dragon ! Il est tout ce qui me reste de plus précieux au monde !

\- Si tu le dis, ok ! Mais pourquoi tu veux pas nous dire qui est ton père ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton silence ?

\- Mais vous me casser les pieds avec ça ! C'est ma vie et je fais ce que je veux ! YAAA !

Les deux jeunes filles s'en donner tellement à coeur joie qu'elles se souriaient mutuellement tout en continuant à se taper dessus !

\- Je veux juste retrouver mon dragon et continuer de chercher mon père, ok ? Son identité n'a aucune importance pour vous !

\- C'est Gueulfor ?

\- Hein ? Gueulfor ?! Pourquoi ce serait lui ? s'étonna Karen avec un léger rire

\- Parce que vous avez la même de cheveux ! répliqua Astrid avec amusement

\- Haha ! Très drôle ! Écoute, tu peux vraiment me faire confiance Astrid ! Si Ingrid a su gagner ton amitié, alors je le peux aussi, non ? HA !

Astrid venait de la désarmer et de la mettre à terre. La lame de sa hache était collé contre le menton de Karen qui la regardait avec une demi-appréhension cachée derrière son sourire.

\- Hum... oui, c'est possible. Ton côté fougueux dans un combat armé m'a un peu fait changer d'avis à ton sujet. Souriait-elle

\- Alors on est amies ? demanda Karen, toujours au sol sous la lame de la guerrière

\- Pas meilleures amies, mais je garde encore quelques réserves. Ça te va ?

\- Ça me va !

Elles se sourirent mutuellement, puis Astrid l'aida à se relever en lui tendant la main. Elles rangèrent leurs armes et Karen repris Grattouille dans ses bras avant d'entamer une autre discussion.

\- Bien. Maintenant que ça c'est fait, j'aurais voulu te demander quelque chose.

\- Woh. Un service ? déjà ? blagua Astrid

\- Hin... est ce que c'est possible de m'apprendre à voler sur un dragon de classe non marine ?

\- Tu sais pas le faire ? Je croyais que tu savais dresser n'importe quel dragon. S'étonna Astrid

\- Savoir dresser ne veut pas dire savoir voler dessus. et encore moins quand tu es handicapé par le vertige. Mais j'ai su surmonter ma peur mais je suis très loin d'avoir votre maîtrise à tous.

\- Ah. Je vois. Bah écoute... aujourd'hui ça va être un peu délicat parce que cette après-midi nous avons une course de dragons en l'honneur d'Harold. Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an qu'il est devenu le chef du village.

\- Je ne savais pas. Mais c'est quoi exactement cette course de dragons ? ça a l'air chouette !

À ce moment là, Varek et les autres entraient dans l'académie, nullement surpris de voir les deux jeunes filles ensemble sans se crêper le chignon. Karen en déduisait qu'ils ne devaient pas être au courant.

\- Tu peux le dire Karen ! C'est une course que nous faisons tout autour de l'académie dans un circuit bien précis. Le but étant de ramasser le plus de mouton avant la fin de la course. Lui répondit Varek

\- Mais attention, c'est un mouton par tour ! Suffit juste d'être plus rapide et plus efficace que les autres. Et tu as devant toi le champion incontesté de piquage de mouton. Se vanta Rustik en regardant Varek

\- Bref. Chaque mouton vaut un point et le mouton noir qui indique la fin de la course en vaut dix. Pour finir, on n'a pas le droit d'attaquer les autres concurrents, ni de tricher. Seules les prouesses entre un dragon et son dragonnier comptent. Ajouta Varek.

\- Il a raison Karen. Rien ne vaut les prouesses d'un viking beau et fort ! Tu pourras le constater depuis les tribunes. Mais rassures toi, je saurais trouver un peu de temps durant mon triomphe pour recevoir tes félicitations.

\- Ou alors, je pourrais voir ces fameuses prouesses bien plus prêt que ça. Fit Karen

\- Comment ça ? Comment tu veux voir de plus prêt depuis les tribunes ? avec une longue vue géante ?

\- Crétin. Elle parle de faire la course avec nous ! Hé ? C'est bien ça, hein ? demanda Kogne a Karen

\- Tout à fait ! Il me faut juste un dragon et un peu d'entrainement puisque je n'ai jamais volé sur un dragon Vipère ou un Gronk.

\- Attends... tu veux participer cette après-midi sans aucune expérience en vol de dragon ? s'étonna Varek

\- Oui. Je sais que je peux le faire, mais je vais avoir besoin de vous. Vous êtes d'accord ?

\- Pour toi ma belle, j'accepterais toutes tes demandes ! Tu peux compter sur ton preux guerrier viking. Fanfaronna Rustik en lui adressant un regard charmeur.

Les filles levaient les yeux au ciel tout en grimaçant de dégoût tandis que Krane et Varek secouer la tête d'un air désespéraient. Ayant marre de ses techniques de drague écœurante, Karen eut une idée destinée à lui couper l'envie de continuer.

\- Vraiment Rustik ? Vraiment tout ce que je veux ?

\- Euh... oui, puisque je te le dis !

\- Donc si je te demande de me trouver un objet en particulier... tu le ferais ?

\- Bah... ça dépend de quel genre d'objet Karen !

\- Oh ? Il y a donc des conditions à ta réussite pour me prouver que je peux vraiment compter sur toi ? dit-elle avec une voix faussement déçue.

\- Non, mais...

\- Et si ta victoire est récompensée par un baiser, ça te motiverait pour sillonner la totalité de l'île ? souriait-elle

Astrid et Varek venaient de comprendre son plan et en riaient discrètement. Kogne et Krane regarder Karen avec des yeux de merlan frit tellement qu'ils ne croyaient pas à l'authenticité de la récompense.

\- Un baiser ? Elle est sérieuse ? fit Krane

\- Ou débile ? fit sa soeur

\- Oui, je suis sérieuse les jumeaux. J'embrasserais Rustik pendant cinq secondes sur la bouche s'il me ramène deux perles d'huître. Mais s'il échoue... il devra me laisser tranquille.

\- Pas de problème Karen ! Je te ramènerais tes perles en un temps-record !

\- Donc si je donne jusqu'à demain midi, ça ne te pose aucun souci ?

\- Demain midi ? Défi accepté ! je serais même revenu avant !

\- On verra.

\- T'auras pas à attendre très longtemps, Karen. Alors prépares-toi à recevoir le baiser le plus mémorable de toute ta vie.

Il lui envoya un baiser volant avec sa main que Karen fit semblant d'accepter en l'attrapant avec sa main et en la plaçant contre son coeur avec des yeux doux. L'ensemble du groupe se retenait de vomir ou de rire face à la naïveté de Rustik et du plan génialissime de Karen, puis ils revenaient sur le sujet dont ils étaient en train de parler.

\- Alors Karen. Pour ce qui est de la course, tu veux chevaucher quel type de dragon ? demanda Astrid

\- Je ne sais pas trop. J'aime quand Krabulle nage super vite, alors il me faudrait un dragon tout aussi rapide que lui. Je veux sentir le vent fouetter sur mon visage !

\- Alors c'est un dragon Vipère qu'il te faut ! Et ça tombe bien, on sait ou en trouver !

\- Génial ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? S'impatienta gaiement Karen

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers un coin de l'île ou se trouver bon nombre de dragon Vipère sauvage. Karen était monté avec Astrid sur Tempête histoire de l'habituer à voler sur ce type de dragon. Grattouille volait à coté d'elle et faisait de son mieux pour suivre la cadence. Discrètement, Astrid posa une question à sa passagère.

\- C'était pas mal ton plan pour te débarrasser de Rustik. Mais t'aurais pas pu trouver une autre récompense ? Tu es sur de vouloir... l'embrasser ?

\- T'en fais pas Astrid. Il y a peu de chance pour qu'il trouve deux perles en si peu de temps.

\- Oui mais quand même. Pouah. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne envie de vomir ! Brr...

\- C'est sûr que de tous les garçons du groupe, c'est Harold qui doit être le plus agréable à embrasser. Hein Astrid ?

\- Je... rougissait-elle

Karen riait avec innocence en la voyant rougir. Astrid avait eu tort de se méfier d'elle. Maintenant qu'il y avait eu un échange entre elles, Astrid commençait à la croire quand elle disait qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre d'elle. En plein vol, Karen repéra un dragon Vipère de couleur bleue turquoise. Elle demanda à Astrid de descendre et la troupe suivie le mouvement. À terre, le groupe resta à distance, caché derrière un rocher et ils observaient le dragon qui s'abreuver à un point d'eau. Karen devina aisément qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle. Elle était bleu turquoise avec des piques jaune foncé et le bout de ses pattes et de ses ailes étaient roses fuchsias.

\- Elle est sublime ! Murmura-t-elle

\- Je suis d'accord. Elle a l'air robuste et rapide. Elle sera parfaite pour la course.

\- Ce seras pas seulement pour la course Astrid. Elle m'aidera à trouver plus rapidement mon dragon. Aller j'y vais.

Elle leur confia Grattouille, sorti de sa cachette et avança vers la dragonne. Les autres restaient cachés et attentifs devant une nouvelle démonstration de dressage. Dès qu'elle fut assez prêt, la vipère se tourna vers elle, ailes déployées, le regard curieux mais tout en étant sur ses gardes. Karen imita alors les grognements d'une vipère et le reptile se détendit.

\- Coucou ma belle. Tu es une bien jolie dragonne dis donc. Avec tes belles couleurs, tu dois faire craquer pas mal de garçons, hein ?

La dragonne couina, intriguée par la voix si douce et si gentille de la dragonniére et s'approcha d'un pas prudent. Karen tendit sa main en douceur tout en restant dans son angle mort.

\- Je recherche un dragon pour faire une course avec mes amis, mais aussi pour m'aider à trouver un ami très précieux. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

La dragonne couina à nouveau et se laissa approcher par la jeune fille qui lui donna des caresses.

\- Merci beaucoup ma belle. Je m'appelle Karen. Je suis venue avec mes amis qui sont un peu plus loin. Ils peuvent nous rejoindre pour venir te dire bonjour ?

Elle lui fit comprendre qu'ils pouvaient s'approcher. Karen la câlina en retour et appela ses amis. en même temps qu'ils saluaient la dragonne, elle reçue à nouveau pas mal des compliments.

\- Impressionnant Karen. Mais prend garde de ne pas être plus meilleure que moi avec une Vipère. Souriait Astrid, les bras croisés

\- Pas de soucis Astrid. Je ne tiens pas à me prendre un coup de hache dans la poire. Dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil

\- C'est vraiment fascinant la manière dont tu t'approches d'eux en imitant leurs cris ! Tu sais tous les faire ? S'excita Varek

\- La plupart des dragons qu'on fréquente. Et vous ?

\- Evidemment qu'on sait imiter leurs cris Karen. assura Rustik

\- Ouais! on sait trop bien les faire! Même si ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne les a pas refait. avoua Krane

\- Je me demande si certains se mettent toujours à tousser dés qu'il veuille en imiter un de bien compliqué? se moqua Kogne

\- Ou que ça part trop dans les aiguës! haha! ricana Krane

Avant que Rustik ne s'en prennent aux jumeaux, Astrid changea vite de sujet.

\- Bon. Ce qu'on va faire maintenant, c'est t'apprendre à voler seule sur ta nouvelle amie. Prête ? Demanda Astrid.

\- Plus que prête. Assura Karen

Les premières minutes étaient les plus dures. Malgré le talent de Karen pour le dressage, le plus facile était de convaincre la dragonne de laisser monter la jeune fille sur son dos. Il fallait ensuite décoller, réussir à se faire obéir et à voler droit. Et ça c'était moins facile à cause de l'appréhension de voler toute seule. Par chance, la vipère était du genre très coopératif. Karen réussi a volé jusqu'à une petite île avec la présence de ses amis à ses côtés, la mâchoire serrer et les mains fermement agrippées aux cornes du reptile. Une fois l'île atteinte, elle laissa un immense soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres tout en laissant sa tête pencher vers l'arrière.

\- Pfou... j'y suis arrivé...

\- C'est bien Karen. Là, on va retourner sur la falaise, puis tu vas refaire le trajet jusqu'à cette île toute seule. Et tu le referas de plus en plus vite à chaque fois. Conseilla Varek

\- D'accord. Aller c'est parti. Dit-elle pour se donner du courage.

La nouvelle recrue ne manquait pas de motivation. Une fois sa crainte surpassé, elle sera capable de grandes prouesses. Comme l'avait dit Varek, ils étaient tous revenu au point de départ. Le reste du groupe s'installa confortablement avec leur dragon, sauf Varek qui sortait son matériel pour chronométrer la course et Astrid qui donner des instructions à Karen. Quand Varek donna le signal, Karen décolla avec plus d'assurance mais prit son temps pour faire l'aller jusqu'à l'île, faire le tour et revenir. À chaque départ, elle fit de son mieux pour se surpasser et à chaque retour, Varek lui donna son temps, et Astrid donna son avis, des conseils et des instructions.

Au bout d'une dizaine d'allers-retours, Karen maîtriser déjà mieux le vol à dos de dragon grâce à son propre talent et les conseils de ses amis. Ses professeurs corsèrent le jeu en incluant des figures spécifiques, comme voler durant tout le trajet avec les bras en l'air, assise en amazone, en se tenant à une main, accroupi sur le dragon, suspendu à la corne avant de la dragonne avec pour seule manœuvre de direction sa propre voix, puis debout ou encore penché sur le côté. Les spectateurs suggéraient aussi des figures parfois trop dangereuses ou bizarres, et ils applaudissaient face à sa réussite. À la longue, Karen ne ressentait plus de peur et le lien de confiance avec sa nouvelle partenaire portait ses fruits. Jugeant bon de s'arrêter là, ils décidèrent de rentrer sur Berk. Et avec un sourire débordant de joie, Karen lança le départ pour une course amicale.

Après avoir accompli quelques missions au village, le chef s'était rendu avec son furie nocturne jusqu'à l'académie. Il avait cherché Astrid partout, mais en ne la voyant ni elle, ni les autres, ni Karen, il se disait que tout était réglé. Il espérait sincèrement que rien n'allait mal mais en voyant tous ses amis débarquer en même temps à l'académie, son appréhension s'envola.

\- Salut tout le monde !

\- Salut Harold ! T'as loupé quelque chose de vraiment génial ! annonça Varek avec grand sourire

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais ! Ma future femme à dresser en moins de deux un dragon sauvage pour pouvoir faire la course de cet après-midi ! fanfaronna Rustik

Les filles échangeaient un regard blasé et Harold leva un sourcil en entendant ça.

\- Euh... ta future femme ?

\- Laisse tomber Harold. conseilla Astrid avec un sourire et un clin d'oeil.

Harold comprenait alors qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire et que Rustik jouait encore les charmeurs lourd et obsessionnels. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas si surpris que le jeune Jorgenson ait jeté son dévolu sur Karen. Après Astrid et Kognedur, c'était à prévoir. Et ça soulageait les filles que Rustik leur fiche la paix, mais ses techniques de drague les écœuraient toujours et elles plaignaient leur nouvelle amie. En voyant Astrid lui adressait un sourire, Harold se senti aussi soulagé de ce côté. Peut-être qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus et qu'elle c'était calmé dans son coin après avoir martyrisé Thor sait quoi avec sa hache. Se souvenant de leur dispute d'hier soir, Karen descendit de sa dragonne et s'approcha d'Astrid.

\- Tu sais... par rapport à hier soir, faut pas lui en vouloir Astrid. Harold est quelqu'un de génial et ce serait dommage de voir votre couple se briser. Murmura-t-elle

\- Aucun risque puisque je ne vous en veux plus. Rassura-t-elle

\- Vraiment ? alors prouve-le-moi et va l'embrasser.

\- Hein ?! ça va pas non ?! je... je ne suis pas du genre à m'exposer comme ça devant tout le monde ! chuchota-t-elle d'une voix aiguë et adorablement rigolote

\- Alors fais-le de manière subtile pour qu'il soit rassuré et qu'il ait des yeux de merlan frit ! ce serait drôle à voir non ?

\- Mais je... mmh. mouais, pourquoi pas. T'a de la veine que je t'ai pas déjà mise en charpie. Ricanait-elle

Karen pouffa discrètement avant de s'éloigner avec sa dragonne pour aller choisir une selle avec les autres. Harold n'avait rien remarqué de la complicité des deux blondes et il s'approcha d'Astrid pour essayer de dialoguer.

\- Euh... Astrid ? Je peux te parler .

\- Non. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Tout a déjà été clarifié.

\- Écoute. Je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine, mais...

Astrid l'avait attrapé par la nuque pour lui voler un baiser langoureux. les autres leur laissaient un peu d'intimité mais Karen regardait à moitié, heureuse de voir son idée à l'oeuvre. Comme l'avait dit Karen, Harold était totalement surpris et Astrid se régalait du résultat visuel quand elle libéra ses lèvres rougies.

\- N'en parlons plus. Karen m'a rassuré sur mes stupides craintes.

\- Karen ? vraiment ? s'étonna Harold

\- Oui. Et c'est une des nôtres maintenant. Souriait-elle en direction de la blonde

Karen les regardait au loin et leur adressa un clin d'oeil amusée et complice. Le couple lui souriait avant d'aller rejoindre le reste du groupe. Le choix de la selle fut vite faite et Karen expliqua à Harold les progrès qu'elle avait faits, sans qu'aucun des deux ne fasse mention de la petite séance de vol nocturne. Astrid venait tout juste de se réconcilier avec eux, donc pas la peine de raviver une éventuelle jalousie. Varek suggéra ensuite de montrer à Karen le parcours pour la course et tout le monde fut d'accord. Sur le chemin, ils virent que pas mal de vikings se hâtait vers les quais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? s'étonna Karen

\- Johann le négociant est là. Répondit simplement Harold

\- Cool ! Viens vite frangine ! faut qu'on arrive le bas avant qu'il n'est plus rien de classe ou de dangereux à vendre !

\- Ouais ! à plus tard les traînards ! dit-elle en courant après son frère.

\- Euh... ils sont toujours comme ça ?

\- Oh que oui. Tu n'as pas fini d'en voir, c'est moi qui te le dis. Lui répondit Astrid

Changement de programme alors. Autant aller voir Johann puisqu'il était de passage. Les autres se dirigeaient vers les quais mais en marchant tranquillement. En voyant autant de monde sur les quais, Karen constatait que l'arrivée de ce marchant était quelque chose d'incroyable dans ce village. Elle suivit ses amis sur les passerelles et monta avec eux à bord. Elle vit un homme vêtu comme un marchand, qui portait une longue barbe noire et de grandes moustaches et qui salua les passagers avec l'accueil le plus chaleureux qu'elle n'est jamais entendu.

\- Ah ! Berk ! Mon île préférée parmi toutes mes îles préférées ! C'est toujours un vrai plaisir d'accoster ici. Approchez mesdames et messieurs ! Johann le négociant est ouvert aux négociations ! J'ai tout ce que vous pourriez rechercher ! Des bijoux ! Des épices ! De la science ! Des matériaux uniques ! Tout ! Amenez vos biens, et repartez avec le fruit de votre échange et un sourire aux lèvres !

Karen voyait tout le monde affichait de grand sourire et manifestait de la joie. Johann était un vrai marchand qui savait attirer la clientèle ! Cette joie finissait par la contaminer aussi. Elle voyait du coin de l'oeil les jumeaux occupés de fouiller une caisse d'armes, Rustik en train de farfouiller un autre coffre rempli de breloque de valeur et Varek en train de bouquiner de nouveaux livres. Elle restait avec Harold et Astrid, et quand Johann aperçu le trio, il écarta les bras et leur souhaita la bienvenue.

\- Ah ! maître Harold ! mademoiselle Astrid ! comme c'est bon de vous revoir depuis la dernière fois !

\- Plaisir partagé, Johann.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir aussi. Dit-elle

\- Et qui est votre amie ? Je ne pense pas la connaitre. Demanda le marchand en regardant Karen

\- Je m'appelle Karen. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Johann. Dit-elle en inclinant la tête

\- Par ma barbe, quelle politesse ! Je peux vous dire que je suis fort heureux d'avoir rencontré en un si beau jour une demoiselle aussi polie que charmante ! Dit-il en inclinant la tête par respect

Karen affichait un adorable rougissement, puis Johann se tourna vers un client qui l'appelait pour conclure une affaire.

\- Il est charmant, respectueux et débordant d'entrain, dis donc !

\- C'est Johann. Il aime son métier.

\- Ça se voit ! Il vient souvent ici ?

\- Pas vraiment. Il navigue vers tellement d'endroits qu'il ne vient ici que dès qu'il peut pour conclure des affaires.

\- Conclure ? Genre... échanger une marchandise contre un bien ?

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Bon, je vais jeter un œil à ce qu'il a avant qu'il soit dévalisé. Informa Astrid

Karen la suivi, laissant à Harold l'occasion d'aller discuter avec Johann.

\- Johann, je peux te parler ? discrètement ?

\- Bien sur, maître Harold. Je vous écoute.

\- Alors voilà. Est-ce que par hasard... tu aurais dans tes trésors quelque chose qui conviendrait à une jeune femme pour une occasion assez spéciale ?

\- Hum... pour ça, il faudra m'en dire un peu plus maître Harold. Soyez sans crainte, je garderais le silence sur l'affaire. Ça fait partie de mon métier après tout. Confia-t-il

\- Merci Johann.

\- Alors ? Qui est la demoiselle et pour quel genre d'occasion est destiné le présent.

\- C'est pour Astrid afin de célébrer un événement plutôt marquant du genre... romantique.

\- Je vois. Je pense avoir ce qu'il vous faut. Donnez moi juste un peu de temps pour... RUSTIK ! Vous n'avez pas à fouiller dans ce coffre ! Et reposez ça !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Rustik qui tenait dans ses mains un joli coffret en métal brodé de gravure et de pierres scintillante qu'il avait trouvé dans le coffre privé de Johann.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est pas à vendre ?

\- Non. C'est une commande pour la fille d'un de mes clients très important et si je ne le lui apporte pas dans les délais, je peux faire une croix sur mon commerce avec lui ! Alors donnez-moi ce coffret tout de suite ! Conseilla Johann d'un air sévère

\- Tss. C'est nul ! Si tu veux pas qu'on fouille dedans, met ton coffre à l'abri des clients intéresser par ce qui pourrait y avoir dedans. Rétorqua-t-il

Rustik s'avança pour lui rendre le coffret, mais comme il était maladroit, il trébucha et s'affala à terre, faisant voler le coffret qui chutait vers l'océan.

\- MA COMMANDE ! s'exclama Johann horrifié

Le pauvre homme agrippait ses mains à son chapeau alors que Rustik murmurait un léger « oops, pas fait exprès ». Mais sans que personne n'eût le temps d'agir, Karen s'était précipitée en courant vers le rebord du bateau, puis elle prit de l'élan sur le rebord et sauta en l'air vers le coffret qui chutait vers la mer. Par chance, elle réussit à l'attraper et à le plaquer contre elle avant d'atterrir dans l'eau avec l'effet d'une bombe. Tous les passagers s'étaient penchés vers l'avant et souriaient en la voyant remonter à la surface, passer une main sur son visage et afficher un immense sourire.

\- JE L'AI ! S'exclama-t-elle en tenant le coffret en l'air

\- Bien joué Karen ! s'exclama Harold

\- Karen ! Karen ! Ouais, ouais, ouais !

\- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de l'ouvrir Rustik ! conseilla sévèrement Astrid

\- Par les dieux ! Remontez vite cette charmante petite sirène ! Que je l'accueille en héros ! Ordonna Johann avec soulagement

\- Ooooh... Karen, la petite sirène... sa rime tellement bien... commenta Rustik d'une voix rêveuse

Rustik se prit un coup de poing dans l'épaule en guise d'avertissement. Harold prit donc une corde et la lança par-dessus le mât et le bout de la corde atterrit dans l'eau. Karen nagea vers la corde et s'en empara puis Harold donna l'ordre à ses amis de tirer dessus. Morte de rire, Karen s'envola vers les cieux et ses amis relâchèrent progressivement la corde, la faisant redescendre vers le pont tel un ange qui descend gracieusement du ciel.

\- Ouah... comme elle est jolie... s'extasia Rustik

\- Ferme-la, ok ? rappela Astrid

\- Par Odin ! Tu vas bien, Karen ? demanda Varek

\- Oh que oui, c'était trop drôle ! Tenez Johann, voila votre précieuse marchandise.

\- Oh merci mademoiselle Karen ! Merci ! Vous venez de me sauver la vie !

Johann prit le coffret puis il s'inclina, prit la main de Karen et lui fit un baisemain en signe de gratitude.

\- N'exagérez pas... rougissait-elle

\- Une ligne de commerce en moins signifie moins de marchandises à proposer, donc moins de clients à satisfaire et fatalement plus aucun commerce à établir. Donc si, vous venez de me sauver la vie.

\- Ah. Bah dans ce cas... ravi de vous avoir sauvé.

\- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez mademoiselle Karen. Mais il était inutile de vous mettre en danger pour récupérer ce coffret ! Une ligne de commerce vaut bien moins que la vie d'une personne aussi incroyable que vous !

\- J'ai l'habitude des océans et des plongeons bien plus vertigineux. C'était un vrai jeu d'enfant.

\- Et bien soyez assurés que partout ou j'irais, l'histoire de votre plongeon sera racontée ! Pas un habitant de ce monde ignorera l'histoire d'une adorable sirène qui n'a pas hésité à plonger avec rapidité et habiliter pour aller récupérer un objet de valeur.

\- Je... je suis très touchée Johann. Merci...

\- Mais ma gratitude ne s'arrêtera pas là, ma chère ! Je tiens à vous offrir quelque chose en retour ! Voyons voir... euh... je reviens dans quelques secondes.

Johann s'en alla farfouiller dans un de ses sacs, laissant le groupe entre eux.

\- Ça va ? tu n'as pas froid ?

\- Non. Elle était bonne et pour être honnête, j'ai déjà plongé dans des eaux bien plus froides que ça.

\- Au fait, tu disais avoir l'habitude de plonger de très haut, mais ce n'est pas toi qui disais avoir le vertige ?

\- Il y a différentes sortes de vertige, Krane. C'est juste qu'il y en a un que j'ai su maîtriser plus rapidement que l'autre parce que j'avais toujours de l'eau pour amortir mes chutes à basse hauteur. Et je n'aurais pas dû me contenter que de ça. J'aurais dû faire le maximum pour vaincre ma crainte d'être aussi haut dans le ciel.

Elle attrapa ses cheveux pour les essorer au maximum. Les garçons, surtout Varek, Rustik et Krane était subjugués de voir ça ainsi que la ligne affinée et gracieuse de Karen. Elle remit bien ses cheveux en les secouant rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- En tout cas, sacré plongeon. Tu n'as pas hésité un seul instant ! complimenta Astrid

\- Et encore, ceux que je fais avec mon dragon sont deux fois plus impressionnant

\- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un. Commenta Astrid en regardant Harold

\- Cool... faudrait que j'essaie aussi de sauter vers le vide avec Pète !

\- Et si moi j'suis pas d'accord ? Protesta Krane

\- Me revoilà mademoiselle Karen ! Comme vous semblez aimer les coquillages, laissez- moi vous offrir ce petit peigne taillé délicatement dans un coquillage venant des lointaines mers du sud. Une matière unique pour une personne exceptionnelle !

\- Woah... il est... magnifique ! Merci beaucoup ! dit-elle en examinant le peigne nacrée qui briller de mille couleurs au soleil

\- C'est moi qui ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Vous serez toujours traité avec faveur lors de mes prochaines visites.

Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant d'attacher avec l'aide d'Astrid une partie de ses cheveux avec le peigne. Avec ses cheveux relevés elle était tout aussi jolie. Le temps que les autres étaient focalisés sur Karen, Harold prit Johann à part.

\- Johann, tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Non maître Harold. Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé en même temps que je chercher un cadeau pour cette jolie sirène. Dites-moi si ça vous plaît ? dit-il en lui donnant discrètement l'objet

Harold regardait le petit objet dans ses mains avec un sourire satisfait. En échange, Harold lui donna quelques pièces d'or à la place d'un objet fait de ses mains. L'affaire était donc conclue ! Il remercia Johann, rangea discrètement l'objet dans sa combinaison et descendit du bateau avec ses amis.

oO*Oo

Au beau milieu de l'océan, plusieurs navires appartenant à la tribu des Parenvrilles s'étaient regroupés. Tous les seconds de chaque navire s'étaient rassemblés sur le pont du navire du capitaine nouvellement promu par Dagur. Le pauvre homme n'avait pas encore l'habitude de diriger des troupes, mais pour pouvoir garder la vie sauve, il fit de son mieux. En voyant les têtes déconfit, épuisé et blasé de ses hommes, il soupira avec crainte.

\- S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que vous l'avez trouvée...

\- Non, Capitaine. Rien.

\- Rien ?! Pas même un début de piste ?! s'étonna-t-il

\- Non. Rien de chez rien, alors que nous sommes dispersés dans tous le secteur pour la trouvée. Elle est juste trop maline pour se montrer et laisser des traces, c'est tout. Répondit un autre

\- Mmh... réfléchissait le capitaine en se pinçant l'arrête du nez

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? on rentre ?

\- Certainement pas ! Dagur m'a conseillé de ne pas revenir les mains vides et j'appliquerais cette consigne à la lettre ! Messieurs, retournez à vos navires et recommencez les recherches aux endroits que vous avez déjà fouillés !

\- À vos ordres ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson

Intérieurement pas très emballés de reprendre des recherches qui ont duré des plombes et qui les ont épuisé jusqu'à la moelle, ils exécutèrent ses ordres au pas de course tandis que le Capitaine donnait à son propre second l'ordre de reprendre la route vers leur propre secteur de recherche.

\- Nous finirons par mettre la main dessus, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Elle ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement. Dit-il en regardant le vaste océan


	8. Devient comme moi

**_Salut à tous ! :D pour commencer, voici quelque réponse à vos questions. Oui j'ai vu la saison 3 « par delà les rives » que je trouve absolument génial et dont j'attends impatiemment la suite ! ^^ Mais je tiens à préciser quelques détails au sujet de ma fic. J'ai inventé l'histoire et ne l'ai écrite qu'après avoir vu les saisons 1 et 2 ainsi que la première partie de la saison 3. Par rapport à la seconde partie, quelques détails m'auront inspiré comme l'histoire de l'horreur des mers :) mais ne vous attendez pas à voir Viggo, Ryker ou une suite à ce qui ce passe dans la seconde partie. J'aurais pu les inclure mais ça m'aurait fait changé tout mon travail et ce n'était pas envisageable du tout, vu les chapitres déjà écrit en avance et même après avoir réfléchi à un nouveau scénario qui m'a pas fait dire « ouais ! je sais comment les inclure ces deux-là ! :D » donc voilà. :/_**

 ** _Ensuite, je sens que la majeure partie d'entre vous souhaite que le petit moment romantique soit une demande en mariage. Ai-je raison ? qui veut que ce soit une demande ? :) Malheureusement vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite. Faudra être patient. ;)_**

 ** _Pour finir, on m'a signalé que je n'avais pas précisé d'où venez la musique pour le chapitre 6 ! La musique est une réécriture de la chanson « Mother Knows Best - Reprise » du film Raiponce. :) Sauf que vu que c'est son père qui chante ce serait plutôt « Father Knows Best » ! x) Encore désolée pour l'oubli qui a été rectifier dans le chapitre approprié ! x)_**

 ** _Désolée, aujourd'hui, j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire x) Maintenant, je vous laisse apprécier la course de dragon avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage et cette fameuse révélation ! Oui je sais, je spoil, mais c'est pour me faire pardonner du pavé ci dessus ! x) Encore merci à tous et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ! J'ai hâte de savoir vos impressions ! :D Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Musique : Dragon Racing – John Powell_**

* * *

Chapitre 8 - Devient comme moi

La course allait bientôt débuter. Les gradins étaient quasiment remplis et tous les habitants attendaient avec impatience le début de la course, mais ils attendaient aussi de voir la nouvelle concurrente à l'oeuvre. De plus, les paris sur le vainqueur commençaient déjà à circuler, même si tout le monde savait qu'Astrid allait gagner. Elle gagnait toujours de toute manière. À la place de la pancarte noire réservée au marquage des points d'Harold et de Krokmou, il y en avait une nouvelle de couleur bleue foncé avec une tête de vipère peinte de la même couleur, qui était réservée à Karen et à sa dragonne.

Il ne manquait plus que le chef pour annoncer le début de la course. Gothi et Mastok Jorgenson étaient déjà sur place et Harold se dirigeait justement vers les tribunes en compagnie de Krokmou, Valka et Gueulfor quand un dragonnier chevauchant un dragon de classe traqueur débarqua non loin d'eux. C'était Eret et Cranecrusher.

\- Salutation, chef !

\- Eret ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? non pas que je ne sois pas content de te revoir. Et toi aussi Cranecrusher. Salua Harold en caressant le reptile qui c'était approcher pour le saluer

\- Je n'allais quand même pas louper ton premier « anniversaire » en tant que chef.

\- Tu t'es souvenu de la date ?

\- C'est un jour qui nous à tous marquer Harold. En bien comme en mal. Je ne veux pas ressasser le mauvais, ce n'est pas le but de ma visite. Mais en ce qui concerne le bien, c'est le jour où vous m'avez accepté parmi vous et que j'ai établi un lien avec Cranecrusher.

\- Ravi de l'entendre Eret. Merci. Souriait Harold

\- Ça ne te fait plus bizarre de chevaucher un dragon plutôt que de le chasser ? demanda Valka

\- Au début, c'est vrai que c'était un peu bizarre mais on si fait très vite. Mais bon. Assez parler de moi ! À ce que je vois, les ravages de l'Alpha ne sont plus que des mauvais souvenirs. Dit-il en regardant les fins de travaux

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça. Avec les dragons, tout va plus vite et on peut abattre de fois plus de travail.

\- J'en doute pas et je partage cet avis. Petit à petit, je découvre tout ce que les dragons peuvent nous apporter de bien, notamment en ce qui concerne la reconstruction de notre refuge.

\- Ça avance bien ?

\- On a presque fini. J'espère un jour pouvoir vous le faire visiter dans de meilleures circonstances, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Harold.

Harold comprit l'allusion. La première fois qu'il avait débarqué sur l'île des trappeurs ça avait failli mal tourner ! Il hocha donc la tête et Eret tourna ensuite son regard vers les gradins et les Berkiens en effervescence.

\- Y'a une course de prévu apparemment. Une sorte d'événement surprise pour ta première année de chef, j'imagine ?

\- Dans le mille ! Et t'est arrivé pile au bon moment. La course va pas tarder, alors allons-y. Répondit Gueulfor

Eret et son dragon se joignirent à eux sur l'estrade réservée au chef et aux membres importants du village. Dans le hangar, les concurrents terminaient de se préparer. Ils c'étaient peints le visage avec leur habituelle peinture de guerre et Karen c'était maquiller aussi pour l'occasion. Elle avait peint sur son visage une étoile de mer bleu foncé avec trois points blancs sur chacune des branches et elle avait aussi peint des lignes bleues avec des points blancs sur les différentes parties du corps de sa dragonne qu'elle avait baptisée Zéphyra. Après le petit tour sur le navire de Johann, ils c'étaient tous rendu auprès de la piste pour que Karen connaisse le parcours a faire le moment venue. Pour le fun, ils avaient fait un tour de piste puis Varek lui avait expliqué tout ce qui lui restait à savoir. Après ça, ils avaient mangé un morceau dans la grande salle et Karen était parti s'entraîner dans son coin avec sa belle vipère afin d'élaborer une tactique de vol, mais aussi pour perfectionner son entrainement à sa manière. Et c'est durant son entrainement qu'elle avait trouvé le nom pour sa dragonne. Depuis la porte du hangar, Karen regardait la foule en liesse.

\- Nerveuse ? demanda Astrid en la rejoignant

\- Non, pas tant que ça.

\- Sure ?

\- Ouais. Zéphyra et moi on va vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Pire que vos peintures de guerre !

\- J'attends de voir ça ! lui souriait-elle

\- Les filles, ça va commencer ! Tous sur vos dragons !

Les concurrents montaient sans plus attendre sur leur dragon. Dans les tribunes, Harold avait levé la main pour réclamer le silence. Il fit un petit speech et donna l'ordre au responsable de L'oreille du tonnerre de sonner le début de la course. En entendant le signal, les portes du hangar s'ouvrirent et les dragonniers prirent leur envol. En les voyant, les villageois huaient de joie et suivaient du regard les concurrents qui accomplissaient leur premier tour. Comme c'était sa première course, Karen observait attentivement chaque recoin du trajet pour apercevoir les moutons qui se cachaient, terrifié à l'idée de se faire attraper encore une fois par les dragons. Rustik réussi à en attraper un qui tentait de rejoindre un troupeau et l'envoya à Karen. Karen l'attrapa, pas si étonné de son geste.

\- Tiens, mon coeur ! Comme je suis bon prince, je te le laisse !

\- Merci Rustik !

Après avoir passé le château d'eau et la girouette, Karen envoya le pauvre mouton droit dans son propre panier, faisant ainsi acclamait la foule, Harold et ses proches. Eret avait observé la scène avec attention et fut légèrement étonné.

\- Qui est-ce ? Je ne la connais pas. Demanda Eret

\- C'est une nouvelle amie. Je te la présenterais à la fin de la course. Lui répondit Harold

\- Vous croyez qu'elle va battre Astrid ? s'interrogea Gueulfor

\- Je ne serais pas surprise, mais on verra bien. Elles sont toutes les deux aussi surprenantes que l'autre. répondit Valka

La course se poursuivit et Karen souriait aux anges et poussait de grands « youhou » tellement elle s'amusait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que leur course de dragons soit aussi amusante ! Avec un grand sourire, elle se tourna vers Rustik.

\- Merci encore Rustik !

\- De rien mon coeur !

\- Mais n'espère pas que ça rallongera la durée du baiser ! lui répondit-elle

\- Karen 2, Rustik 0 ! pouffa Varek en voyant la tête déçu du brun

\- Quoi ? Seulement 2 ? Je n'ai pas déjà marqué plus de points que ça ? demanda-t-elle avec humour

Astrid riait à son tour. Elle commençait à apprécier le sens de l'humour de la nouvelle recrue mais aussi sa manière de casser Rustik.

\- En tout cas Karen, tu assures ! Ton entrainement a porté ses fruits !

\- Merci Astrid ! Mais accroches-toi bien à ta selle parce que t'as pas fini d'en voir !

Finalement, elles c'étaient toutes les deux trouvées une amies et une rivale. Les tours s'enchaînaient et les points s'accumulaient pour les dragonniers. Les jumeaux avaient marqué sept points, Astrid quatre et Karen deux alors que Rustik et Varek étaient à la traîne, comme d'habitude. Harold informa Gueulfor que c'était le bon moment pour la fin de la course et le vieux forgeron ordonna qu'on lance à nouveau le signal qui annonçait l'arrivée du mouton noir.

\- C'est quoi ça déjà ? C'est pas le dernier tour ? s'étonna Karen

\- Si ! Et ils lancent le mouton noir ! Faut être le premier à l'attraper Karen ! Il vaut dix points ! rappela Varek

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Bah dans ce cas, il sera pour moi !

Les dragonniers se hâtaient de vite rejoindre le point de lancement de la bête frisée. Le mouton noir était déjà installé dans la catapulte, mâchant de l'herbe sans se soucier de l'importance de son rôle dans la course. Mais quand Gueulfor lui souhaita avec amusement « bon vol ! » et actionna le levier, le pauvre mouton écarquillait les yeux et vola dans les airs en ligne droite. Pourquoi était-il surpris ? Il avait pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de traitement...

C'était à présent la course pour vite choper le mouton en plein vol ! Astrid fut cette fois-ci la première à l'attraper et Tempête vola à toute vitesse vers la lignée d'arrivée tout en essayant d'échapper aux autres qui essayaient de lui reprendre le mouton noir. Mais la vipère était maline, tout comme sa cavalière. Grâce à une esquive, elle réussi a emmêlé les deux têtes du Braguettaure qui perdirent de l'altitude, puis grâce à une autre esquive, elle s'arrangea pour que Krochefer percute Bouledogre et les fasse chuter aussi. Débarrasser d'eux, Astrid ricana victorieuse et poursuivit sa route. Elle avait déjà dépassé le sommet rocheux de la grande salle et ne c'était pas soucié de la dernière concurrente encore présente. Karen fronça alors le regard. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de battre Astrid. Concentrée, elle s'adressa discrètement à Zéphyra.

\- En avant ma belle ! Montrons leurs ce qu'on a appris !

Zéphyra prit discrètement de l'altitude jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez haut et bien en dessous d'Astrid. Karen inspira et grimpa sur la tête de sa dragonne tout en s'accrochant à sa corne principale. Comme elle était jeune et mince, son poids n'était pas un problème pour la dragonne. Zéphyra rabatta ses ailes et se laissa tomber en piqué vers sa consœur tout en accélérant de plus en plus grâce à la force du vent qui soufflait derrière eux. En voyant ça, Harold se releva de sa chaise et ne quitta pas Karen des yeux, tout comme les autres villageois. Ils étaient tous silencieux et Astrid trouvé ça louche et se rappela que Karen était toujours présente dans la course ! Elle tourna la tête vers l'arrière et ne la vit pas. Étant assez prêt d'Astrid, Zéphyra fit un mouvement rotatif complet du corps, Karen attrapa agilement le mouton noir et Zéphyra déploya ses ailes au bon moment. Astrid et Tempête furent surprises et perdirent un moment le contrôle, laissant aux futures championnes l'opportunité de foncer droit vers la ligne d'arrivée sous les acclamations et les applaudissements !

\- Bien joué Karen ! s'exclama Harold alors que Krokmou rugissait avec joie

Mais Karen aurait pu aisément gagner si un petit Terreur Terrible ne c'était pas précipiter sur elle à toute vitesse. En fait, avant que Karen ne fasse son entrainement en solo, elle avait laissé Grattouille au village en lui promettant de revenir pour s'occuper de lui. Mais au bout de plusieurs heures, il l'avait désespérément cherché et là, il était tellement content de l'avoir retrouvée qu'il avait foncé vers elle pour se coller à son visage à peine qu'elle fut retourné sur sa selle. Elle lâcha inévitablement le mouton pour tenter d'extirper le dragon tenace qui l'empêcher presque de respirer et Astrid en profita pour s'emparer du mouton et gagner la course. Quand elle lança son mouton puis dépassa la ligne d'arrivée, les acclamations et les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle ! L'arbitre agita son drapeau pour signaler la fin de la course et Harold, légèrement déçu et dégoutté pour Karen, s'exclama quand même avec joie pour annoncer le score final. Cela dit, il avait plus de mal que Stoik pour parler à haute voix.

\- Ça fait 14 points ! Astrid gagne la course !

La championne huait avec joie, le poing levé, alors que Karen se libéra enfin de son petit dragon. Zéphyra s'était posé aux pieds des gradins, face à l'estrade du chef et la jeune fille regardait Grattouille avec un air à demi sévère d'avoir perdu mais à moitié amusée du fait qu'il était plein de peinture.

\- Bah t'a fière allure maintenant ! T'aurais pas pu me sauter au visage dix secondes plus tard, mmh ? dit-elle avec le sourire

Il s'en fichait de se faire gronder. Il avait retrouvé son amie et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il couinait de joie dans ses bras et lui donner des léchouilles au visage. Elle riait un instant, puis leva son regard vers l'estrade. Harold, Valka et les autres félicitaient la gagnante et Karen soupira avec un léger sourire.

\- Ça doit vraiment être chouette de gagner et d'être félicité par tout son village. Mais au fond... ce n'est pas plus mal que je n'ai pas gagné. Ça leur évitera d'avoir une personne comme moi inscrit au tableau des records. Bien joué Astrid.

Elle posa Grattouille et applaudissait un peu avant d'aller au bord de l'eau pour enlever la peinture du petit dragon. Il se laissa faire avec plaisir tellement c'était bon d'être un peu bichonné. Elle enleva ensuite la peinture de son visage et regarda l'horizon. Maintenant que la course était finie et qu'elle savait voler sur un dragon, elle allait pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde. Partir à la recherche de son Ebouillantueur.

\- Je vais venir te chercher Krabulle. J'arrive. Où que tu sois... je te retrouverai.

Elle s'adressa ensuite à Zéphyra qui buvait de l'eau juste à coté d'elle. Grattouille l'imitait et c'était trop mignon à voir.

\- Bravo à toi ma belle ! On a fait une sacrée équipe dans cette course ! Ta coopération était parfaite et cette descente en piquet était sublime !

Zéphyra grogna de joie et Karen lui caressa tendrement le museau.

\- Tu l'as dit. Mais maintenant, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose de bien plus important qu'une première place. On va aller chercher mon dragon, un Ebouillantueur du nom de Krabulle. Je suis sure que vous vous entendrez bien. Même toi, Grattouille. Sauf si tu lui sautes en plein visage. Là, il va pas aimer. Souriait-elle en imaginant la réaction de Krabulle

Elle se leva et réajusta sa selle quand Harold débarqua avec Krokmou et les autres devant elle.

\- Karen ? Où vas-tu ?

\- Tu sais très bien où je vais Harold. Dit-elle sans interrompre ses réglages

\- Ah. Bah avant, j'aurais voulu te féliciter pour la course et pour les progrès que tu as faits. Te hisser sur la tête de ta dragonne pour ne pas être gêné par ses ailes au moment où t'allait t'emparer du mouton, c'était très impressionnant. Bravo.

\- C'est très gentil Harold, merci. Je voulais avant tout créer un effet de surprise, mais si j'étais resté sur ma selle, j'aurais peut-être pas réussi à le lui prendre. Au fait, félicitation Astrid !

\- À toi aussi ! C'était une belle fin de course !

\- Ouais ! C'est juste dommage que ton crétin de dragon soit intervenu. Mais rassure-toi Karen, tu auras toujours la première place dans mon coeur.

\- Pas la peine de lui en vouloir, Rustik. Je me fiche d'avoir perdu. Le principal, c'est que je me suis bien amusée. Merci à tous de m'avoir laissé participer.

\- De rien, Karen.

\- Bon, je vais y aller. Je serais revenue avant la fête.

\- Attends ! J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un avant que tu t'en ailles. ajouta Harold

Karen soupira discrètement. L'un des avantages à vivre seul, c'est que personne ne te retarde pour quoi que ce soit. Karen afficha alors un sourire qui se voulait sincère et elle contourna Zéphyra pour rencontrer cette fameuse personne. Quand Eret vit Karen remettre une paire de tresses derrière son oreille, puis lui sourire, son coeur rata un battement. C'était comme si la déesse Freyja était apparu devant lui. C'était le coup de foudre immédiat. Il la fixa durant quelques secondes, la bouche entrouverte et se ressaisit quand Harold prit la parole.

\- Karen, je te présente Eret, fils d'Eret.

\- Euh... oui. Enchanté Karen.

\- Moi de même, Eret.

\- Je, euh... félicitation pour la course.

\- Merci.

Mais en voyant qu'il ne disait pas grand-chose, elle utilisa subtilement la poudre d'escampette.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aimerais pas discuter davantage mais si je veux faire ce que j'ai à faire et revenir pour la fête, je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant. À plus tard tout le monde. Salua-t-elle avec un sourire

Les autres la saluaient et la regardaient s'envoler vers le large avec Zéphyra et Grattouille. Eret se tourna vers ses amis, intrigué par le départ assez pressant de la jeune fille.

\- Où va-t-elle ?

\- Chercher son dragon. Ils se sont perdu de vue à cause d'une attaque de dragons sauvages.

\- Ah.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu voulais qu'elle reste encore un peu plus longtemps, Eret ? demanda Astrid avec un petit sourire

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Eret d'un air innocent malgré le léger rose à ses joues

\- Pour rien. Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner avec les autres qui souriaient aussi.

L'ancien trappeur haussa un sourcil puis il tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'océan. Il pouvait encore voir Karen et son dragon Vipère devenir de plus en plus petit, puis il rejoignit les autres quand elle ne fut plus qu'un tout petit point noir dans le ciel. Eret profita de son passage sur Berk pour admirer avec ses amis les modifications apportées dans tout le village quand Mulch se mit à courir en portant Baquet dans une brouette en direction d'Harold.

\- Harold !

\- Mulch ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est Baquet ! il... son seau...

Le blond se tenait la tête dans ses mains, hurlant comme pas possible alors que les villageois le regardaient inquiets.

\- Pas encore cette histoire de fausse alerte j'espère ? demanda discrètement Harold

\- Non la... ce n'est pas une fausse alerte ! Son seau est serré à fond sur sa tête ! j'ai même essayé de l'enlever mais... impossible de le déplacer d'un pouce !

\- Aie aie aie... ce n'est pas bon ça Harold.

\- En effet Gueulfor. Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire ! Une tempête violente arrive !

\- Mais c'est impossible enfin ! Il n'y a jamais de tempête violente durant les saisons estivales !

\- Mais ça peut arriver quand même ! Harold, croit moi. Baquet est dans cet état depuis dix minutes ! Et c'est quand il c'est effondrer par terre que j'ai préféré l'amener !

\- Je te crois Mulch. Bon. Combien de temps il nous reste avant la tempête ?

Mulch examina attentivement le seau.

\- D'après l'état du sceau et de sa douleur, elle sera là ce soir. Répondit Mulch d'un air grave.

\- Ce soir ?! Mais... Bien. Dans ce cas, préparons tout de suite de quoi survivre dans la grande salle. Les amis, dispersez-vous et faite savoir à tout le village qu'une tempête se prépare et que tout le monde vienne se réfugier avec des vivres et le strict nécessaire dans la grande salle.

\- Et Karen ? Même qu'elle devinera l'arrivée d'une tempête, elle doit déjà être loin ! fit Astrid inquiète

\- Je pars la chercher. Se désigna Eret

\- Non ! Ce sera moi ! c'est à moi d'aller la chercher ! Protesta Rustik avec fierté

\- Rustik, vaut mieux que ce soit Eret. Avec Cranecrusher, il la retrouvera bien vite grâce à son flair.

Rustik bouillonna de l'intérieur contre l'ordre de son chef et monta sur Krochefer pour donner l'alerte. Les autres dragonniers l'imitaient et se dispersaient dans tout le village et Eret se lança aux trousses de Karen. Harold continua de distribuer ses ordres.

\- Maman, tu vas t'assurer que tes dragons soient en sécurité puis rejoints nous au plus vite.

\- Compris. Allons-y Jumper !

\- Gueulfor, amène ce qu'il faut pour consolider le hangar. Les dragons doivent être bien à l'abri.

\- Tu penses qu'il y en a un qui risquerait de faire une vilaine rage de dents durant la tempête ?

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent. Mais je pense surtout aux intempéries. Et quand tu auras fini rejoint nous à la grande salle. Je vais aller aider au ravitaillement.

\- Bon bah on est parti.

Harold ordonna à Mulch de conduire Baquet dans la grande salle. Il rassurait ensuite les villageois qui ne perdaient pas une seconde pour rentrer chez eux et prendre leur affaire dans la grande salle. Une fois sur Krokmou, il tourna son regard inquiet vers l'horizon avant de voler jusqu'au hangar à provision afin d'effectuer les transferts avec d'autres Vikings. Karen volait en direction de l'île où ses ennuis ont commencé. Zéphyra volait vite et Berk était déjà bien loin. Grattouille c'était posé derrière son amie alors qu'elle regardait l'horizon avec tristesse. Elle pensait sans arrêt à Krabulle qui pouvait être n'importe où, seul, blessé ou peut-être en danger.

\- Zéphyra, arrêtes-toi un moment.

La dragonne fit alors du sur place. Karen s'empara de son sifflet, souffla dedans plusieurs fois et appela sans relâche l'Ebouillantueur. Elle attendait patiemment, mais avec le coeur serré, et scrutait les horizons durant cinq minutes sans rien voir. Elle claqua la langue et ordonna à Zéphyra de reprendre la route. Plus elles s'éloignaient de Berk, plus il commençait à faire froid et mauvais. Le ciel s'assombrissait, la mer devenait de plus en plus agitait et la pluie commençait à tomber. Karen voyait au loin de gros nuages gris foncé qui s'avançait dans sa direction. Ce serait bientôt la tempête et elle atteindra malheureusement Berk. Rien qu'en pensant à ça, elle repensait à Baquet.

\- Non mais sérieux, me dite pas qu'il avait raison... grommela-t-elle blasé.

\- KAREN !

Elle se retourna, plissa le regard et s'étonna de voir Eret

\- Ah ! Te voilà ! Beau temps pour se promener, hein ? Ironisa-t-il

\- Si on veut. Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

\- C'est Harold qui m'envoie pour te ramener sur Berk. Ça va être la tempête dans peu de temps.

\- ça, je l'avais remarqué toute seule. Pff... dans ce cas, allons-y. On rentre Zéphyra.

Ils repartaient en direction de Berk sous une pluie glaciale qui leur martelait le visage. Eret était navré de la voir déçue et contrarié. Une fois de retour sur Berk, ils rejoignaient avec leurs dragons ceux qui était déjà présent dans la grande salle. Depuis tout à l'heure, la mise en alerte des dragonniers avait rapidement fait son effet et tout le village était présent avec le nécessaire de survie. La plupart des dragons de l'île étaient à l'abri dans le hangar et les provisions du hangar terminaient d'être transféré. Trempée de la tête aux pieds, Karen frottait ses mains contre ses bras avec contrariété. Elle rageait de ne pas avoir réussi à retrouver son dragon à cause de toutes ces pertes de temps. Et maintenant, la voilà coincée dans une salle pleine de monde à cause d'une tempête prédit par le maudit couvre-chef d'un pécheur.

\- Au fait... désolé que tu n'ait pas pu aller chercher ton dragon. Je sais bien que ça doit être super-important pour toi, mais ce n'est que partie remise. Dès que la tempête sera passée, tu pourras y retourner. Rassura Eret avec gentillesse

\- Mouais. Sauf que j'en ai marre qu'il y ait à chaque fois quelque chose pour m'en empêcher. Que ce soi une convalescence, un handicap arien ou une météo affreuse. Loki aime me jouer des tours apparemment. Grommela t-elle

\- Moi, je suis plutôt ravi de ces mauvais tours. Souriait-il

\- Je te demande pardon ? dit-elle à moitié furax

\- Si tu étais parti plus tôt que prévu, jamais je n'aurais eu le plaisir de te rencontrer vu que je n'étais là que pour très peu de temps. Et grâce à cette tempête je suis condamné à passer plus de temps ici et c'est peut-être pas plus mal. Lui souriait-il

Il prit une couverture qui était stockée sur une pile et la passa autour des épaules de Karen qui le remercia. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire puis il s'en alla aider les autres. Karen soupirait discrètement et s'elle alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle avec ses dragons. Zéphyra enveloppa ses épaules avec son aile et Karen se colla contre son ventre chaud avec Grattouille dans les bras et pleura discrètement. Pendant que les derniers Vikings et dragonniers se dirigeaient vers la grande salle, Astrid et Varek organisaient la salle afin qu'il y ait de l'espace pour camper mais aussi pour la fête. Les décorations avaient déjà été installées plus tôt par toute la bande et il ne manquait plus que les retardataires et le chef pour commencer la fête. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la tempête soufflait plus fort, la pluie s'abattait avec force et l'orage grondait fortement et de façon très régulière. Karen n'en revenait toujours pas du mode de prédilection de Baquet. Tout le monde était enfin là et Gueulfor fermait les portes de la grande salle avec l'aide Sven. Harold alla vers sa mère qui était trempée et vers son bras droit pour connaitre la situation.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien de votre côté ?

\- Les dragons sont en sécurité Harold. Et ils veilleront les uns sur les autres.

\- Parfait maman. Gueulfor ?

\- Pas un centimètre de vent, de pluie ou de neige ne passera entre les murs du hangar ! Et si y a un incendie intérieur, les responsables du hangar s'en chargeront.

\- Génial. Bon boulot tout le monde. Je pense qu'on peut enfin respirer. Au fait, où est Baquet ?

\- Ici Harold. signala Mulch d'un signe de la main

Harold s'approcha du duo inséparable et regardait avec inquiétude Baquet allongeait dans sa brouette, qui ne lâchait plus son seau et qui continuait de souffrir le martyre. Harold se demander pourquoi il avait demandé ou il se trouvait. Suffisait de suivre ses cris de douleur.

\- Ça va pas mieux ?

\- Je pense qu'on est parti pour l'entendre jusqu'à la fin. soupira Mulch

\- Un coup de masse sur la caboche peut aider si vous voulez. Suggéra Gueulfor

\- Non, non Gueulfor. On a besoin qu'il soit conscient pour qu'il nous informe d'un changement... météorologique. Mulch, occupes-toi bien de lui et n'hésites pas à demander de l'aide.

\- Compte sur moi Harold.

\- Aaaahhh... gémissait le pauvre homme

\- Ça va aller mon vieux. Ça va aller... rassura son ami

Harold les laissa pour aller s'adresser au villageois

\- Écoutez tout le monde. Je sais que cet état d'alerte est très soudain alors qu'il faisait beau y'a encore deux heures, mais tout ira bien. nous avons de quoi nous nourrir et nous chauffer jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme. Mulch nous tiendra au courant pour ça. donc soyez rassurer, tout se passera bien.

\- Harold a raison. Tout se passera bien tant que tout le monde fonctionne en équipe. Mais puisque nous sommes enfin tous réuni, nous allons pouvoir ouvrir la fête en l'honneur d'Harold qui fête sa première année en tant que chef ! Gloire au chef ! annonça fièrement Valka

\- Oui ! Gloire au chef ! Gloire au chef ! Gloire au chef ! Répondirent-ils à l'unisson

Tout le monde l'acclamait chaleureusement comme le jour ou il était devenu chef. Karen souriait et applaudissait discrètement dans son coin. Harold rougissait quand même devant tant de joie et la petite fête prévue par Astrid et les autres commença. Les musiciens du village jouaient de belle mélodies bien entraînante pour réchauffer les cœurs et faire oublier à tous la tempête qui faisait rage. Avec humour, certains disaient que les coups de tonnerre apportaient une certaine cadence dans les musiques. Grâce au feu des dragons, de grandes quantités de lait de yak, de poissons et de viandes pouvaient être chauffé et cuitent en masse et la salle était suffisamment chauffée. Le souci de la tempête était vite oublié et Harold était heureux de voir son peuple sain et sauf en train de faire la fête. Astrid vient se joindre à lui avec deux verres de lait de yak chaud.

\- Tiens Harold. Bon anniversaire.

\- Merci Astrid.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ?

\- Oui. C'est une superbe fête. Bravo à vous tous.

\- Merci.

\- Au fait, je vois les jumeaux qui s'amusent à amuser la galerie, Varek est en train de dorloter Bouledogre, Rustik a monté un petit stand de tir à la hache avec son père et ma mère discute avec Gueulfor et Eret. Par contre, je ne vois pas Karen. Tu l'as vu ?

\- Euh... non. Attends, elle est... la, dans son coin. Bizarre ça. Si tu le permets Harold je vais aller la voir. Visiblement, elle semble avoir besoin de discuter entre filles.

\- Entre filles ? Bon d'accord. Face à ce pouvoir, je ne peux rien faire. Vas-y. Sourit-il

Astrid alla donc voir son amie qui avait le menton posé sur ses bras croisés. À en juger par son regard, ça ne devait pas aller très fort. Astrid en devina les raisons mais autant par atteler les yaks avant la charrue.

\- Bonsoir Karen.

\- B'soir Astrid.

\- Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait dans ton coin ? Pourquoi tu te joins pas à nous pour faire la fête ?

\- Je ne suis pas trop d'humeur à m'amuser.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas pu aller cherche ton dragon à cause de la tempête ?

\- Ouais. Faut croire que c'était vraiment fait exprès. grommela t-elle

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais reste pas dans ton coin Karen. Viens t'amuser ! T'oubliera vite tes soucis et la fin de la tempête viendra beaucoup plus vite. Et encore plus avec une part de parfait au beurre de yak !

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Évidemment ! Aller vient ! souriait-elle

Elle l'entraîna avec elle en la tirant par la main. Elle largua Karen auprès d'Harold et de Krokmou et fonça au buffet lui chercher une part de ce fameux gâteau. Karen souhaita à Harold un bon anniversaire qui la remercia d'un sourire. Elle caressait affectueusement Krokmou jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid revienne avec une part de gâteau. Au début, Karen le mangeait très lentement puis l'appétit et la bonne humeur étaient vite revenus. Ravie de la voir sourire, Astrid l'emmena au stand de tir pour qu'elles puissent concourir entre elles. Astrid fut la première à participer et sa hache se planta en plein milieu de la cible géante qui était accrocher au mur. Karen en prit à son tour une autre hache mais elle tourna le dos à la cible. Face à elle, au loin, tous ses amis la regardaient attentivement. Surtout Harold, mais aussi Eret qui était adossé à un pilier. Elle leur adressa un sourire et lança la hache par-dessus sa propre tête. La lame se planta en plein dans le mille juste à coté de celle d'Astrid. Tout le monde applaudissait face à son magnifique lancé puis les deux amies s'en allaient au buffet en se complimentant mutuellement.

\- Quel tir incroyable ! Rapide et précis ! Faudra que tu m'apprennes à faire ça !

\- Quand tu veux Astrid. Même si tu possèdes déjà toutes les bases pour faire un bon lancer, je t'apprendrais la technique avec plaisir.

\- Génial !

\- Mais prend garde que je ne t'envoie pas ma hache dans la figure. Dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil

\- J'y veillerais. Dit-elle en lui rendant son clin d'oeil

\- Parfait. Dis ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me parler d'Alvin et d'Ingrid ? Comme j'ai tout entendu de votre dispute, je me suis demandé ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire pour que je mérite d'être dans le même panier qu'eux.

Malgré les pensées négatives qu'elle avait pu imaginer sur Karen, Astrid accepta de lui en parler.

\- Il y a quelques années, les Traîtres voulaient se venger de nous pour les avoir bannis. Leur chef, Alvin, c'est servi d'Ingrid pour nous espionner afin qu'elle sache tout de nos secrets et qu'elle lui donne le livre des dragons. Mais le plan d'Alvin n'a pas marché et il a essayé encore et encore de nous attaquer jusqu'au jour ou son alliance avec un autre de nos ennemis l'a fait changer de camp.

\- Un Traître qui change de camp ? C'est pas banal, tiens !

\- Tu l'as dit. Mais quand tu t'associes à quelqu'un comme Dagur le dérangé et qu'ensuite, il te fait un sale coup, même le plus fourbe et le plus perfide des traîtres peut changer de camp.

Bien que Karen n'ait jamais rencontré Dagur, elle savait parfaitement qui il était. C'était un type complètement cinglé malgré son intelligence et dont il valait mieux ne jamais croiser la route.

\- Je vois. Il s'est rangé de votre côté ?

\- Oui. Il voulait reprendre son île, l'île des Exilés, et se venger de Dagur, et on l'a aidé parce qu'il nous a aidé à les combattre. Il a finalement réussi à reprendre son île, le contrôle de ses hommes, de sa flotte et à enfermer Dagur dans une de ses cellules. C'est d'ailleurs sur son île que se trouve la plus grande prison de tout l'archipel.

\- Je sais. On dit même que c'est très dur d'en sortir.

\- Humph, Dagur nous a prouvé le contraire. Il a quatre ans, il s'est enfui avec quelques-uns de ses hommes qui lui sont resté fidèles afin de reconstruire son armada et de se venger. Encore. Aujourd'hui, il a repris le contrôle de l'île des Traîtres et les rumeurs disent qu'il se serait débarrassé d'Alvin. L'île a était fortifié en masse mais il n'a pour l'instant lancé aucune offensive sur Berk, ce qui nous étonne. Mais on se tient prêt, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- C'est sur qu'avec ce genre d'homme, faut s'attendre à tout et être prêt à riposter.

\- Ce n'est pas un homme Karen. C'est un monstre, un dingue, un fou, un détraqué ! Bref, tout ce qui qualifie son cerveau dérangé. Et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il c'est donner ce surnom.

\- Mouais, je vois. Et Ingrid dans tout ça ? qu'est-elle devenue ?

\- Après que nous l'ayons sauvé d'Alvin, elle est repartie chez elle et elle est devenu un dresseur de dragon, tout comme nous.

\- Oh ? Et que chevauche-t-elle ?

\- Un Razolame du nom de Sonovent.

Cette révélation intrigua et impressionna Karen.

\- Un... un Razolame ?! Woh ! On peut dire qu'elle a du cran et du talent ! Parce qu'entre leurs écailles tranchantes et leurs larmes toxiques, il en faut du courage ! Et d'après ce que je sais, les Razolames sont plutôt solitaire et ils ne se fient ni aux dragons, ni aux humains ! Donc comment elle a fait pour en dresser un ?

\- Si tu la rencontres, je sais qu'elle sera enchantée de tout t'expliquer.

\- D'accord mais... pourquoi tu as dit « si » ?

Le sourire d'Astrid disparut et son regard s'attrista.

\- Parce qu'on ne sait pas ou elle est, ni ce qu'elle est devenu. On n'a aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis qu'elle a retrouvé Dagur et que... qu'elle a appris que c'est son frère.

\- Quoi ?! Une fille capable de dresseur des dragons aussi bien que vous... est la sœur d'un déjanté comme Dagur ?!

\- Eh oui. C'était un choc pour nous tous, mais surtout pour elle. Dagur a massacré sa famille par pur plaisir de tuer et elle n'a appris cette vérité qu'au moment elle voulait lui ôter la vie. Il voulait qu'il la rejoigne, puisqu'elle n'a plus que lui.

\- Qu'a-t-elle choisi ?

\- Elle a refusé et c'est enfui avec nous. Et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est quand elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait partir pour réfléchir à tout ça, voila déjà quatre ans.

\- Tu m'étonnes. La pauvre... être partagé entre l'envie de vengeance et l'impossibilité de tuer le dernier membre de sa famille... je serais tout aussi perdue, je crois. surtout si mon frère était quelqu'un comme Dagur.

\- Moi aussi. Bon. Assez parler de lui. Si on retourne à la fête ?

\- Bonne idée.

Elles papotèrent encore un moment entre filles sur des sujets plus joyeux, puis les musiciens se remirent à jouer de la musique et quelques couples s'avançaient dans l'espace prévu pour danser. Harold s'avança tranquillement jusqu'au buffet où se trouvaient les filles et invita Astrid à danser. Karen les regardait s'éloigner et entamer leur danse avec un léger sourire. Dans leur coin, Rustik et Eret regardaient discrètement Karen et voulaient tous deux s'en approcher pour l'inviter à danser. Rustik s'avança avec le soutien plus ou moins moqueur de ses amis, mais manque de bol pour lui, Eret fut le premier à aborder la jeune fille. Et quand il vit Karen accepter l'invitation d'Eret, il serra les dents et frappa son pied dans la première chaise qui traînait en se faisant inévitablement très mal. Une fois la douleur passée, il les regardait dansaient et sourire tout en rageant sur le fait que Karen regarde Eret avec un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais eu pour lui. Rustik n'avait pas pour autant oublié le défi que Karen lui avait lancé et dès qu'il le pourrait, il irait chercher ses fameuses perles d'huîtres pour obtenir un terrain d'avance sur l'ancien trappeur.

Eret faisait danser et tourner Karen au rythme de la musique et des claquements de mains, faisant voler ses tresses et ses colliers de coquillages. Elle dansait avec grâce, elle s'amusait et souriait à pleines dents tellement qu'elle se sentait bien. Eret en était ravi, tout comme Harold, Astrid, Valka et les autres. Sauf Rustik, bien entendu.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça va mieux depuis tout à l'heure. constata Eret

\- En effet ! Beaucoup mieux !

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui souriait. Comme elle avait une silhouette plus chétive et plus petite que lui, elle se sentait protégée en étant contre lui et en étant enlacée dans ses bras musclés. Elle commençait aussi à ressentir une étrange impression dans son coeur, comme de l'attirance. Elle se demandait si elle ne commençait pas à tomber sous le charme de ce garçon. Mais après tout, elle se disait que c'était qu'une impression et qu'on ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un que l'on vient de rencontrer, même si le garçon en question a vraiment tout pour plaire.

\- Dis... tu viens d'où exactement ? Demanda-t-elle tout en continuant de danser avec lui

\- De l'extérieur de l'archipel Barbaric, au sud-est

Karen fut légèrement étonnée. Au sud-est ? Elle avait entendu parler des trappeurs de dragons qui vivaient sur les îles de cette zone, mais comme elle l'avait vu avec un dragon de classe traqueur, il avait dû se passer quelque chose de marquant pour qu'il ne les chasse plus.

\- Attend... Tu es... un trappeur ? se risqua-t-elle à demander

\- Ex-trappeur. Mais depuis ma rencontre avec ces dragonniers, je dois dire que je ne regrette plus le temps ou je capturais des dragons pour Drago Poing Sanglant.

Le coeur de Karen rata un autre battement et elle en perdit son sourire. Il avait bien dit Drago Poing Sanglant?

\- Quoi ? Attend... tu travaillais pour lui ? Pour ce... monstre ? dit-elle avec une légère grimace

\- Hé ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Astrid en s'approchant d'eux

Harold et Astrid les avaient rejoint vu qu'ils ne les voyaient plus danser et que Karen semblait sous le choc. Elle se tourna vers ses amis d'un air perplexe.

\- Vous... vous l'avez accueilli parmi vous alors qu'il travaillait pour celui qui est responsable de la mort de votre défunt chef ?!

\- Oui, mais Eret n'y est pour rien dans la mort de mon père. C'est Drago le responsable. Répondit Harold

\- Mais...

\- Karen, il faut que tu sache que Berk est une île ou la voie de la paix règne. Eret nous a prouvé sa valeur en se joignant à nous quand nous avons combattu l'armée de Drago.

\- Je cherche pas à avoir une preuve de sa bonne foi Harold. J'ai juste été... surprise. Eret, je suis désolée si j'ai porté un mauvais jugement a ton égard.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je peux le comprendre mais...

\- ATTENTION CHAUD DEVANT ! s'exclama Rustik

Le quatuor se tourna vers la source de ce raffut. Rustik était sur Krochefer qui se préparer à faire cuire la plus longue brochette de poissons faite par les jumeaux qui tenaient chacun une extrémité de la brochette. Mais le jet de flamme atteignit une plus longue distance, notamment un des piliers porteur de la grande salle. D'instinct, des Vikings lancèrent des seaux d'eau potable sur la poutre et le feu fut vite éteint. Des reproches et regards furieux furent lancés au jeune Jorgenson qui enfonçait sa tête dans ses épaules avec un petit sourire navré. Pour Karen, l'attitude immature et irresponsable de Rustik venait de dépasser son seuil de tolérance. Les poings serrés et le regard extrêmement sévère, elle marcha à toute vitesse vers Rustik qui souriait et écarter les bras en la voyant arriver.

\- Ah ! Ma douce Karen ! tu es venue t'assurer que je n'ai ri... AIE !

Elle lui colla son poing dans la figure sous le regard intrigué et étonné de tous. Rustik se tenait le nez en gémissant de douleur alors que Karen lui attrapa violemment le visage d'une seule main.

\- Espèce de crétin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! On est déjà tous enfermé ici sous la contrainte de ce temps merdique, et toi tu t'amuses à tous nous mettre en danger en brûlant les fondations de la salle ?! TU VEUX TOUS NOUS RÉDUIRE EN TAS DE CENDRE, C'EST CA ?! hurla-t-elle en le balançant violemment au sol

Jamais Harold et les autres ne l'avaient vu aussi en colère et être aussi brutal. Venant d'une fille aussi douce et gentille, c'était inimaginable ! Eret avait observé la scène avec une drôle d'impression de déjà-vu, tout comme Astrid. Quand Krochefer vit Rustik à terre, il se mit à rugir à l'attention de Karen qui fronçait encore le regard et qui n'éprouvait aucune peur face à ses rugissements de colère. Elle se mit donc à imiter plusieurs fois le cri d'un cauchemar monstrueux avec toute la puissance de sa voix et de ses émotions. Krochefer ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'elle lui réponde ainsi et du coup, il cessa de rugir et se recroquevilla légèrement vers le sol. Karen n'avait plus de souffle à force d'avoir hurlé comme ça. Et c'est seulement en voyant Rustik et Krochefer à terre qu'elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Une des phrases que son père lui avait dites dans son cauchemar lui revient en mémoire...

 _Si tout doit finir dans un bain de sang,_

 _Deviens comme moi !_

... et elle comprit qu'elle avait agi comme lui, comme un monstre ! Elle regardait alternativement ses mains, Rustik et Krochefer avec horreur, puis son regard apeuré se posa sur toute la foule qui la regardait horrifiée et dont les commentaires lui parvenaient aux oreilles et au coeur.

\- Vous avez vu ça ?! On dirait... Drago Poing Sanglant !

\- Par les dieux, c'est vrai ! Regardez la ! C'est la fille de Drago !

Karen sentait son coeur battre très fort dans sa poitrine. La stupéfaction dans le regard des villageois se changea très vite en colère. Karen avait alors très peur. Son secret venait d'être découvert.


	9. De vrais amis

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors je préfère vous prévenir que ce chapitre contient BEAUCOUP de discussions et peu d'actions ! x) Je tiens à vous prévenir aussi que ce chapitre explique les raisons de l'existence de Karen et il se peut que ça choque certains lecteurs. :/ Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon weekend ! à vendredi ! :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 9 - De vrais amis

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça se passerait ainsi, seul contre tout un village et prisonnière d'une salle immense sans échappatoire. Karen continuait de regarder avec crainte les villageois qui ne se gêner par pour continuer de manifester leur colère dans leur regard et leurs paroles. La clémence était apparemment exclue.

\- Par Odin ! Comment on a fait pour ne pas reconnaître la fille d'un monstre ?! Elle lui ressemble en plusieurs points !

\- Comment avons-nous pu la laisser s'approcher d'Harold et de Valka?!

\- Elle veut surement tous nous tuer pour venger la mort de Drago !

\- Sauf si on la capture avant !

\- Non, je vous en prie ! Supplia-t-elle apeurée

\- Attrapez-la !

Trois Vikings se lançaient sur elle. Mais ce que la plupart ignoraient, c'est que Karen avait des aptitudes au combat armé et non armé, ce qui incluait les techniques d'esquive. Et vu sa corpulence face aux combattants massifs, elle leur fila entre les doigts telle une anguille. Rapidement, son regard se posa sur Harold et vit qu'il était toujours perplexe de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne disait rien et continuait de la regarder sans bouger, tout comme ses amis. Mais son regard était légèrement froncé et absent. Karen n'aimait pas ça.

Elle commençait à croire qu'elle avait eu tort de croire en la compréhension et l'amitié. Elle se disait aussi que la mort l'attendait s'ils réussissaient à l'attraper. La peur guida alors son cerveau et elle courut vers la grande porte en esquivant les assauts des trois Vikings furieux. Zéphyra lui vint en aide en occupant ses assaillants pendant qu'elle ouvrait la double porte pour s'enfuir. À peine que la porte fut ouverte, une grande bourrasque de vent glacial et de neige vint s'abattre sur elle et sur tous les villageois qui était juste à côté. Super ! Il neigeait maintenant ! Ignorant le froid et la crainte d'être coincée dans la tempête, Karen sauta sur Zéphyra et s'envola au loin. Astrid fronça alors le regard, chevaucha Tempête et se lança à sa poursuite avant qu'Harold n'est put l'arrêter et que les portes ne soient refermées.

\- ASTRID ! s'exclama Harold

Mais elle était déjà trop loin, Harold ragea ouvertement en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Harold ? demanda Sven

\- On... aargh ! Refermez les portes ! Faut que je réfléchisse.

\- Chef ! Il ne faut pas la laisser s'échapper ! Il faut aller aider Astrid et poursuivre cette fille ! s'exclama l'un des Vikings qui avait attaqué Karen

\- Non ! Ordonna sévèrement Harold

\- Mais... chef ! Elle... c'est sa fille ! Stoik est mort à cause de son père ! ajouta-t-il

\- JE SAIS ! mais Karen n'y est pour rien ! Et d'ailleurs, qui vous a donné l'ordre de vous en prendre à elle ?! Je ne pense pas vous avoir donner l'ordre de l'attaquer et de l'attraper !

\- En même temps... t'étais complètement largué de ce qu'on vient de découvrir. Comme nous tous. Commenta Krane

\- Y'a de quoi en effet... mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ce que vous avez fait ! Nous sommes un peuple qui oeuvre pour la paix ! Quel exemple donne-t-on a ceux qui sont dans un cas comme elle ?!

\- Euh ouais, mais... imagine qu'elle aurait joué la comédie pour mieux te poignarder dans le dos au bon moment ? suggéra Kogne

\- Alors parce que c'est la fille de Drago, elle est forcément comme lui ?! Je ne peux pas le croire. Elle est comme nous tous ! C'est une amie et protectrice des dragons ! quelqu'un de bien !

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On lui court après ? Demanda Gueulfor

\- La tempête est violente, c'est trop dangereux. On va devoir attendre que ça se calme. Ragea-t-il

\- On va quand même pas les laissez dehors dans la tempête ! protesta Valka

\- À qui la faute ? Rétorqua-t-il sévèrement en regardant les responsables.

Harold se posa sur une chaise et frotta ses mains sur son visage pour se détendre. Krokmou s'approcha pour le réconforter et gagna une caresse en retour. La double porte était enfin fermée mais avec le vent qui soufflait, ils ont dû se mettre à quatre pour la fermer. Les feux étaient ravivés et tout le village se rassasier et se tenaient chaud tout en parlant de ce qui venait de se passer. Harold voyait du coin de l'oeil qu'Eret semblait toujours aussi largué que les autres, adossé contre un pilier, main contre la bouche.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Harold

\- Je n'en sais rien. Thor tout-puissant... la fille de Drago ! J'en reviens pas. J'ai travaillé pour lui depuis des années et je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une fille !

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, Karen a appris l'identité de son père depuis seulement deux mois. C'est sa mère qui lui a dit avant de mourir. Depuis, elle le recherche parce qu'elle n'a plus que lui.

\- S'il est toujours vivant. Non mais sérieusement... elle ne lui ressemble pas ! Du moins sur le plan physique...

\- C'est vrai. Mais les aptitudes de Karen face aux dragons viennent de Drago, ça c'est sur. Elle ne nous a pas dit que sa mère dresser des dragons.

\- Et j'avoue que pour ce qui est du geste et du regard qu'elle a adressé à Rustik, c'était lui tout craché... mais en plus jolie. Inimaginable... En revoyant ses gestes, j'ai eu l'impression de revivre ce que Drago m'a fait quand je l'ai trahi. Comment on aurait pu deviner qu'ils avaient un lien de parenté ?

\- C'était impensable en effet.

Harold soupira longuement car il venait de comprendre pas mal de chose depuis sa rencontre avec elle.

\- C'est donc pour ça qu'elle ne voulait rien nous dire sur son père. Parce qu'elle se doutait que ce genre d'incident arriverait ! Et sa tristesse quand je parlais de lui et de ce qu'il a fait... ses excuses, ses larmes... comment j'ai pas pu faire le lien ? Par Thor, Karen... pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit !? rageât-il

\- Tu aurais fait quoi si elle te l'avait dit, fils ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'aurais était surpris, mais jamais je ne lui en aurais voulu ! Elle n'y est pour rien !

\- Je sais. J'aurais sans doute réagi pareil. Et vu le lien qu'elle a avec les dragons, je sais qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse.

\- Et Astrid qui est parti à ses trousses... J'espère qu'elle se montrera aussi compréhensive qu'avec Ingrid et qu'elle arrivera à la ramener...

\- Harold... Je sais que c'est dangereux dehors, mais il faut les retrouver. Karen ne peut pas fuir en pensant qu'on veuille sa mort !

\- Tu as raison maman. Veille avec Gueulfor sur les villageois, je pars avec les autres.

\- Je viens aussi. Avec Cranecrusher, ce sera plus facile de pister sa trace dans la tempête. Ajouta Eret.

\- Moi je pense que c'est pour une autre raison que tu veux les accompagner, mmh ? fit Gueulfor avec un drôle de petit sourire

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, vieux boiteux. Rougissait naturellement Eret

\- Mouais, c'est ça. Vieux boiteux oui, mais pas encore aveugle. Héhé... murmura-t-il à Valka en regardant Harold et les autres quitter la grande salle.

oO*Oo

Zéphyra volait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais le vent et le blizzard n'aidaient pas pour maintenir un vol en état stable. Karen lui avait fait prendre la route des glaciers sans le vouloir. Elle avait depuis peu l'habitude de voler sur un dragon avec une météo fiable, mais surement pas pendant une tempête ! La pauvre s'agrippait, paniquait et pleurait contre les écailles de Zéphyra. Une forte bourrasque les percuta violemment, faisant perdre à Zéphyra sa stabilité et toutes les deux chutaient malheureusement vers le sol enneigé. Hurlant de terreur, Karen resserrait son étreinte sur les cornes de la vipère mais le froid lui mordait tellement les mains qu'elle les lâcha involontairement. Chutant seule vers le sol, sa chute fut amortie par l'épais manteau de neige déjà présent. Elle se releva avec difficulté, morte de froid et étourdie, mais elle n'arrivait plus à voir sa dragonne dans la tempête.

\- Oh non... ZEPHYRA ! Hurla-t-elle

Le vent soufflait trop fort et la neige obstruait son champ de vision en plus de lui glacer la peau. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester la sous peine de finir en bonhomme de neige à demi givré. La mort par les armes ou par la neige. Quel choix cruel. Il fallait vite qu'elle se trouve un abri, car elle ignorait qu'Astrid s'était lancée à sa poursuite. Se protégeant les yeux avec ses bras, elle avançait comme elle pouvait dans la neige et face au vent qui la poussait dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve l'entrée d'une grotte. Un sourire d'espoir naquit sur son visage ronger par l'inquiétude et le froid. Une fois dans la grotte de pierre et de glace qui ne posséder qu'une seule issue, elle enleva rapidement la neige sur sa tenue et ses cheveux puis frotta vigoureusement ses bras et marcha continuellement dans toute la grotte pour se réchauffer. Elle pensait alors à sa dragonne perdue dans la tempête.

\- La pauvre... j'espère qu'elle ne va pas mourir de froid par ma faute... même si les dragons sont malins et plus résistant que nous... ils ont leurs limites aussi... oh la la... si elle était la... on se serait tenu chaud mutuellement autour d'un bon feu... j'espère aussi que la tempête va vite se calmer... parce que là, vu comment c'est parti... je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de...

\- Fuir ?

Karen sursauta et se tourna vers l'entrée. Astrid se tenait là, avec Tempête derrière elle. Astrid se tenait droite, immobile, recouverte de sa capuche en fourrure et couverte de neige, demeurant insensible au froid mordant. Son regard bleu azur ne quittait plus Karen qui avalait discrètement sa salive en remarquant qu'elle semblait sévère. Coincée au fond d'une grotte par une viking expérimentée et une vipère en alerte, Karen se disait que ces dernières minutes touchées à leur fin. Mais elle ne se rendrait pas sans se défendre, ou du moins sans s'expliquer. En plus, Astrid était très calme, ce qui inquiéta encore plus la fugitive.

\- Tu comptais aller ou comme ça ?

\- Astrid... écoute-moi. Je...

\- Tu comptais nous dire un jour que tu es la fille de Drago ?

\- Bien sur que oui ! J'ai essayé de vous le dire ! Mais... essaie de te mettre à ma place Astrid ! Comment pouvais je être sure que vous n'alliez pas me...

\- T'en vouloir ? Te poursuivre ? Te tuer ? suggéra Astrid

\- En gros, oui. Mais pour le reste, je n'ai pas menti. Vous pouvez me faire confiance !

\- Mmh. Ce serait difficile pour n'importe qui de continuer de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui nous à rien ne dit sur sa véritable identité et qui attendez surement le bon moment pour se venger de la mort de son père. Si ça se trouve, toute cette gentillesse était probablement de la comédie.

\- Astrid ! Je... je ne veux faire du tort à personne ! Je ne suis pas comme mon père ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! je t'en prie, crois- moi !

\- N'importe qui s'en moquerait.

\- Astrid... murmura-t-elle, la voix coupée par un sanglot

\- Mais on n'est pas comme ça ici. On est un village qui oeuvre pour la paix. Harold te le dirait tout comme moi.

\- Alors... tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non. souriait-elle

Rassurée, Karen laissa quelques larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues brûlantes de froid. Astrid s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Karen laissa ses larmes s'écoulaient dans la fourrure de la capuche d'Astrid tout en appréciant le geste de tendresse qu'Astrid lui offrait.

\- En fait... si. Je t'en veux sur le fait que tu ne nous ait pas fait assez confiance alors qu'on te l'a prouvé plusieurs fois. Mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. Déclaré ouvertement que tu es la fille de Drago Poing Sanglant, ça devait être dur à dire.

\- Surtout dur à accepter, Astrid. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que ma pauvre mère m'annonce un jour que je suis la fille d'un monstre...

\- Ça à dû être choquant à apprendre. Surtout qu'elle était mourante, c'est ça ?

\- En effet... Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-elle en la regardant avec inquiétude

\- Déjà, tu vas cesser de t'inquiéter pour la suite et me suivre jusqu'au village. Tu feras face à Harold et Valka, mais je peux te jurer qu'ils ne t'en voudront pas. Humph. J'imagine déjà Harold en train de te dire... « Tu n'y est pour rien Karen. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour la mort de mon père. C'est Drago et son Alpha les responsables » dit-elle en imitant sa voix

\- Excellente imitation. Souriait-elle

\- T'a vu ? hé hé. Allez viens, cesse de te faire du mouron et rentrons au chaud.

\- Mais... et Zéphyra ? Je l'ai perdue dans la tempête...

\- T'en fais pas, tu la reverras très bientôt. Les tempêtes sont tenace mais elles ne durent jamais très longtemps ici. Et crois- moi, les dragons Vipère sont très résistants. J'en sais quelque chose.

\- D'accord... dans ce cas, allons-y.

Les deux amies sortaient de la grotte avec Tempête, mais la grotte se mit soudainement à trembler et elles comprenaient ce qui aller se passait. Astrid n'eut le temps de rien faire que Karen l'avait déjà poussé vers l'extérieur avant que de la glace et de la neige s'effondre devant l'entrée, la condamnant elle-même dans la cellule glaciale. Astrid était à terre, tout comme Karen, et il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'Astrid reprenne ses esprits. En voyant l'épais mur de glace qui bloquait la seule issue, elle ressentit de l'effroi et se rua sur le mur pour pouvoir communiquer avec Karen.

\- KAREN ! TU M'ENTEND ?! cria-t-elle a travers

De l'autre côté, c'était au tour de Karen de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se releva lentement, une main agrippait à sa tête. Elle c'était de nouveau cogné la tête mais cette fois il n'y avait pas de sang. Étourdie, elle porta son attention sur le mur et écarquilla les yeux en voyant que la sortie était condamnée. De plus, elle entendait Astrid criait et taper à travers le mur. Mais sa voix était étouffée et elle n'entendait qu'une syllabe sur deux.

\- ...REN ! ...POND ...OI !

\- ASTRID ! s'exclama Karen en collant son oreille conte la glace pour mieux l'entendre

\- ...OR ...OIT ...OUÉ ! ...U ...AS ...IEN ?

\- Je... JE T'ENTEND MAL ASTRID ! MAIS JE VAIS BIEN !

Astrid n'entendait presque rien avec l'épaisseur du mur et le bruit du vent dans ses oreilles. Mais elle avait compris que Karen allait bien. Ou du moins, elle le supposait. Ne pouvant se résoudre à abandonner celle qui venait de lui sauver la vie, la guerrière se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse tout en regardant le mur. Se servir de sa hache était hors de question. La moindre fissure risquerait de faire s'effondraient encore plus de glace à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur et le mur était trop épais pour pouvoir y creuser une sortie. Le souffle de Tempête pourrait faire fondre la glace mais le temps qu'elle y arrive, Karen serait morte de froids à l'intérieur. Il lui fallait de l'aide et vite. Rien qu'à l'idée de devoir retourner sur Berk en la laissant seule face a la mort, Astrid serra les dents et cria son plan à Karen qui s'inquiétait de ne plus rien entendre.

\- ...E ...AI ...CHER ...E ...DE ! ...IENS ...ON ...REN ! ...E ...VIENS ...E ...US ...TE ...SSIBLE ! ...EST ...OMIS !

Elle grimpa ensuite sur Tempête et s'envola vers Berk, le coeur serré. Karen avait entendu que des bouts de phrases et semblait en avoir compris l'essentiel et elle continuait d'appeler Astrid jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus rien au bout de plusieurs minutes. Elle tomba alors à genoux, les mains agrippaient à la glace et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ne me laisse pas Astrid... mais si tu es partie chercher de l'aide comme j'ai cru le comprendre... reviens vite...

Tremblante de froid, elle entoura ses bras de ses mains et se releva pour marcher et se tenir au chaud, mais avec la tempête et le fait d'être enfermé dans une prison de glace ne l'aidait pas à conserver au mieux sa chaleur corporelle.

\- Oh par Njörd... j'ai si froid... il... il ne faut pas que je m'allonge et que je dorme... il faut... que je marche... et que je chante un truc... ouais bonne idée. C'était quoi déjà sa chanson à Gueulfor... ah oui... euh... _J'ai ma hache aux mains... et... ma masse à bout... de bras, et j'aime ma femme... au visage ingrat, j'suis un viking... jusqu'au bout... Mmh mmh... mmh..._ j'arriverais pas à chanter le reste, j'm'en souviens plus...

Elle fit encore quelques pas vers le fond de la grotte pour être à l'abri du vent qui continuait de souffler brutalement sur le mur et dont elle en sentait les effets, puis elle se mit à sourire en repensant à un souvenir comique.

\- Elle était bien bonne cella là n'empêche... Gueulfor qui serait... mon père parce que j'ai la même couleur de cheveux que lui. Remarque, comme père... il aurait peut-être été plus sympa... et moins horrifique que mon père. et surtout... ça m'aurait peut-être fait moins mal... au coeur... hin. Je sais pas si tu es vivant papa... mais si tu me regardes. depuis le Valhalla... tu dois bien te marrer... AH !

Karen venait de se prendre les pieds dans un petit bloc de glace qu'elle n'avait pas vue. Grelottante de froid, elle n'avait plus la force de se relever. Il faisait tellement froid dans cette grotte qu'elle ne sentait plus ses pieds ni ses mains et la fatigue commençait à l'envahir. Se disant qu'elle ne risquait rien pour cinq petites minutes, elle se mit presque en boule pour se tenir chaud au maximum. Épuisée, elle se laissa emporter par l'envie de dormir et un souvenir envahit son esprit comme pour lui tenir compagnie. Un souvenir chargé en émotions. C'était le dernier souvenir de sa mère, au moment de sa mort dans les bras de sa fille.

 _\- Maman ? Maman ! Je suis là ! Regarde- moi ! je suis revenue !_

 _\- Karen... ma chérie... tu es la..._

 _\- Oui, je suis la maman... tout va bien... Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _\- Des bandits sont arrivé et ont saccagé le village en emmenant sur leurs navires les femmes, les enfants et les vieillards tout en massacrant monstrueusement tous ceux qui les protégeaient..._

 _\- Non..._

 _\- J'ai subit leur rage meurtrière, mais j'ai eut plus de chances que les autres... et je suis heureuse d'être encore de ce monde pour que je puisse te dire au revoir..._

 _\- Non, tu ne vas pas t'en aller. Je vais prendre soin de toi maman, d'accord ?_

 _\- Non, écoute-moi... je n'ai... que très peu de temps et très peu de force pour te dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur... surtout au sujet de ton père._

 _\- Mon père ?_

 _\- Oui. Je... je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ton père. mais j'aurais du..._

 _\- Je t'écoute maman. Respire et dis-moi tout._

 _\- Il... il y a 20 ans, il a débarqué avec une poignée d'hommes pour se rassasier et se reposer au village après une longue traverser en nous promettant d'épargner nos vies et notre village. Ses hommes ont réquisitionné la grande demeure du chef, mais ton père, qui était leur chef... à réquisitionner ma maison sans me demander mon avis. Si moi où quelqu'un du village avions oser protester sur leurs manières, il nous aurait tous exterminé à l'aide de son dragon gigantesque... et rien que de voir ce monstrueux dragon surgir de la mer, ça à dissuader qui que ce soit de protester._

 _\- C'est horrible... quelle bande de monstres..._

 _\- Détrompes-toi... le séjour n'a duré que peu de temps. Ils sont parti le lendemain et ils n'ont brutalisé personne. Même ton père ne m'a fait aucun mal._

 _\- Alors pourquoi il n'a pas logé avec ses hommes dans la demeure du chef ?_

 _\- Tout ce qu'il voulait... c'était la compagnie d'une femme. Même qu'il était jeune et plutôt séduisant et que j'étais veuve, ça me répugnait de partager mon lit de cette manière. Il m'avait alors rappelé sa menace... et comme je voulais protéger tous ceux à qui je tenais, j'ai donc passé la nuit avec lui._

 _\- Tu... Tu veux dire... que je suis née d'un... d'un... ?!_

 _\- Non Karen. Même que j'étais contre, il y a quelque chose chez lui qui m'avais finalement attiré. Peut-être son charisme, sa façon de s'adresser à moi avec sa voix calme et grave... je ne sais toujours pas l'expliquer, mais sache qu'il a été gentil et correct avec moi cette nuit là. Ils sont ensuite partis en respectant leur promesse et ce n'est que trois mois plus tard que j'ai appris que je t'attendais..._

 _\- Mais pourquoi tu... tu m'as gardé ?_

 _\- Parce que tu n'y étais pour rien dans tout ça... je ne pouvais pas ôter la vie d'un innocent de façon aussi injuste. Et quand tu as vu le jour et que tu m'as souri, j'étais tellement heureuse que je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner ou te tuer..._

 _\- Mais... et les villageois ? Tout le monde le savait ?_

 _\- Oui... mais ils ont promis de ne rien te dire pour que tu ne souffres pas de son absence et de la vérité, mais... eeurgh..._

 _\- Non, maman ! Reste avec moi ! s'il te plaît !_

 _\- Je... il me reste assez de force pour te dire son nom... c'est... Drago... Drago Poing Sanglant. Et ton don pour les dragons vient de lui. N'en soit pas honteuse ma chérie... même si c'est un monstre dans les histoires qu'on entend sur lui et que tu es sa fille, tu es quelqu'un de bien. N'en doute jamais... promis ?_

 _\- Promis maman..._

 _\- Je t'aime ma chérie... tout autant que... eeurgh..._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Maman... mais je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas le choix Karen... Mais il faut que tu sache autre chose... un autre secret que je ne t'ai jamais dit car il était beaucoup trop douloureux et il faut que tu le saches avant que je ne m'en... que je..._

 _\- Ma... maman ? oh non... MAMAN !_

oO*Oo

Durant le temps où Karen repensait inconsciemment aux douloureux souvenirs de sa mère, Tempête volait de son mieux dans cette violente tempête de neige. Astrid était gelée jusqu'aux os, mais c'était une Viking et une guerrière. Elle avait l'habitude du froid et des situations risquées. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus en ce moment, c'était de savoir si Karen allait tenir le coup jusqu'à son retour. Elle commençait même à regretter d'être partie et de ne pas avoir essayé de la sauver elle-même. Et faire demi-tour était inutile vu qu'elle était déjà à mi-chemin du village. Par chance, et non surprise, elle vit Harold et ses amis droit devant elle, luttant eux aussi dans le vent et la neige.

\- HAROLD !

\- ASTRID ! Tu va bien ?!

\- Moi oui, mais Karen est enfermée dans une grotte de glace ! Il faut qu'on vite aller l'aider !

\- D'accord ! Allons-y !

Le groupe ne mit pas longtemps pour rejoindre la fameuse grotte grâce à Cranecrusher qui avait pisté la trace d'Astrid depuis son trajet de la grotte. Astrid expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé et Harold comprit pourquoi elle n'avait rien pu faire seule. Il étudia les alentours et le mur avec attention, le regard plissé à cause du vent glacial. Il en déduisait que plus rien ne risquait de s'effondrer et que tous les dragons pouvaient se permettre de faire fondre la glace ensemble et en douceur. Ce qu'ils firent avec prudence et sous le contrôle du chef. En moins de deux, une bonne partie du mur était fondue et tout le monde pouvait rentrer et se mettre à l'abri. Tout le monde chercha du regard Karen et c'est finalement Astrid qui la vit en boule par terre au fond de la grotte.

\- KAREN ! Hurla-t-elle en courant vers elle

oO*Oo

 _\- Je t'aime ma chérie... tout autant que... eeurgh..._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime Maman... mais je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas le choix Karen... Mais il faut que tu sache autre chose... un autre secret que je ne t'ai jamais dit car il était beaucoup trop douloureux et il faut que tu le saches avant que je ne m'en... que je..._

 _\- Ma... maman ? oh non... MAMAN !_

 _\- KAREN !_

Karen était à demie consciente quand Astrid l'appela, mais elle n'avait pas la force de bouger ou d'ouvrir les yeux. Astrid la souleva et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Karen ! Tu m'entends ?! Réveilles-toi !

Mais la pauvre était à demi consciente, glacée et bleue de froid...

\- Vite, il faut la réchauffer !

\- Je suis volontaire, Astrid. fit Rustik en levant la main

\- Non, pas toi ! Déjà que c'est de ta faute si nous sommes tous ici, alors si elle se réveille dans tes bras, elle voudra-t-en coller une de nouveau ! Cela dit, je ne serais pas déçue de la revoir à l'oeuvre. Rétorqua Astrid d'un ton sarcastique

\- Et puis t'a toujours envie de lui courir après ? Même que c'est la fille de Drago ? demanda Krane

\- Bah, vous y connaissez rien sur l'amour et les sentiments ! Ce n'est pas parce que je sais qui elle est et qu'elle m'a collé une pêche dans le pif que je ne ressens plus rien pour elle !

\- Enfin bref, Eret prend la contre toi. La fourrure de ta veste lui tiendra chaud et lui servira d'oreiller. Demanda Astrid

\- Euh... je ne suis pas très sur du résultat, mais d'accord.

Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. La tête de Karen se posa sur son torse et roula lentement pour que sa joue s'étale sur la fourrure de sa veste. Eret l'entoura ensuite de ses bras et regardait sans rien dire le visage endormi de Karen. Il hallucinait toujours d'avoir appris qu'elle était la fille de Drago. Il ne voyait rien de lui en elle ! À croire qu'elle avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère. Rustik rageait de voir Eret s'octroyait tous les privilèges de sauvetage envers Karen, mais étrangement, Kogne ne ressentait aucune jalousie envers eux, même si une légère part d'elle-même était un peu dégoûté de ne pas avoir réussi à conquérir le coeur du jeune homme. Même qu'elle avait été folle de lui l'année dernière, elle avait laissé tomber son dévolu en se disant que craquer pour un garçon qui ne vous rend pas la pareil n'en valait pas la peine. Et pour être sincère, la romance c'était pas son truc. Elle avait son frère, son dragon et c'était bien suffisant ! Mais elle était contente de revoir l'ex-trappeur et ça ne l'empêcher pas de sourire en voyant Eret devenir aussi rouge qu'un Aile de la mort en étant aussi prêt de Karen. Ils seront le sujet de gentilles moqueries et ça, c'était plus dans ses cordes. De plus, Krane était vraiment soulagé que sa frangine ne soit pas retombée amoureuse et de ne plus subir l'agaçant comportement de Kogne en mode « in love » !

\- Bon sang... elle est glacée... dit Astrid en posant sa main sur celle de Karen

\- Que vos dragons face un paravent avec leurs ailes. Rustik, demande à Krochefer de s'enflammer pour garder la grotte au chaud. ordonna Harold

\- Mouais. Au moins je servirais à quelque chose d'utile. Grommela-t-il

\- C'est plutôt ton dragon qui fera un truc utile. A moins que tu sache t'enflammer, Rustik ? ricana Krane

\- Bah quand on l'énerve, il y arrive très bien. Se moqua Kogne

\- Gnia gnia gnia... Aller Krochefer ! Enflamme-toi ! ordonna sévèrement Rustik

Le dragon s'enflamma aussitôt, offrant une douce lueur orangée et une douce chaleur dans toute la grotte. Cela dit, il ne faisait pas assez chaud pour que Karen aille mieux. Varek eut une idée.

\- Bouledogre, crache un peu de lave au sol.

La dragonne cracha une petite marre de lave bouillante au milieu du groupe formé en cercle. Tout le monde apprécia le doux effet de chaleur supplémentaire et Bouledogre reçue des remerciements de la part de Varek.

\- Wouh, ça fait du bien ! Merci ma chouchoute. Ça c'est une gentille dragonne qui aide toujours les autres avec amour.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- On attend qu'elle aille mieux. répondit Harold en s'asseyant par terre

\- C'est dingue quand même... c'est vraiment la fille de Drago ? Je trouve pas qu'elle lui ressemble. dit Krane en regardant attentivement Karen

\- Peut-être son tient de peau, non ? suggéra Astrid

\- Son talent pour les dragons vient de lui. ça j'en doute pas. Ajouta Harold

\- Le brun de son œil gauche est le même que celui de Drago. Je le sais puisque j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir d'assez près. commenta Eret

\- Y'a pas que le sien que t'a dû admirer de prêt, mmh ? Commenta Astrid, ce qui fit de nouveau rougir Eret

\- Hé, je crois qu'elle se réveille. Regardez. Informa Kogne

Tout le monde se tut et regarda Karen se réveiller progressivement. Encore légèrement frigorifiée, elle frissonna un instant et fronça le regard avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se mit à cligner des yeux pour ne plus voire de manière floue les sept dragonniers et leurs dragons qui la regardait avec un sourire. Sans bouger et sans rien dire, son regard vairon se posa sur chacun d'entre eux.

\- Je... je suis toujours vivante ? s'étonna-t-elle

\- Quoi ? Tu croyais qu'on allait t'abandonner ? On n'est pas comme ça dans l'équipe. Et encore moins envers une dragonniére qui a sauvé l'une des nôtres. Répondit Harold avec un sourire rassurant

Légèrement inquiète une fois qu'elle avait repris conscience, Karen se permit de sourire en voyant que chacun d'entre eux ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Astrid avait bel et bien raison. Pourquoi avait-elle encore douté d'eux et des paroles de son amie ? Elle avait eu raison de ne pas croire aux paroles de son père. Elle prit ensuite conscience qu'elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un et en levant la tête vers celui qui la tenait toujours contre lui, elle vit que c'était Eret qui lui adresser un léger sourire en croisant son regard. Au début, elle aurait été ravie de le voir et elle lui aurait même sourit en retour mais maintenant qu'ils connaissaient leurs identités mutuelles et leur lien avec Drago, elle se sentait gênée et pas à sa place dans ses bras. Elle se dépêtra en douceur de ses bras en assurant que ça allait mieux sous son air étonné. Elle se rapprocha ensuite de la lave de Bouledogre et ramena ses jambes contre elle. Elle ne lâchait pas la lave des yeux et Harold devina son malaise.

\- Karen. Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ?

\- Parce que j'avais peur, tout simplement. Et la réaction des villageois à confirmer ma crainte, ainsi que la tienne Harold.

\- C'est vrai que j'étais surpris, mais je n'aurais jamais été en colère ou rancunier contre toi si tu me l'avais dit dès le début.

\- J'ai voulu le dire. Plusieurs fois même. Mais j'appréhendais le résultat...

\- Écoute. Si les villageois t'avaient attrapés dans la grande salle, j'aurais ordonné qu'on te relâche. Même que tu es la fille de Drago, tu n'y es pour rien dans la mort de mon père et pour tout le reste.

\- Je...

\- Je te l'avais dit Karen. Personne ne t'en veux pour ce que tu es. Mais si tu veux qu'on reste tous amis, apprend à nous faire vraiment confiance. lui dit Astrid avec un sourire

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Vous... nous sommes vraiment amis ?

\- Le fait qu'on soit tous là et que tu soit encore en vie, ce n'est pas assez évident pour toi ? Comme on te l'a dit, tu es l'une des nôtres, ce qui inclus que tu sois notre amie.

\- Merci... les remerciait-elle, les larmes aux yeux

\- De rien Karen. Mais il faudra quand même que tu rentres avec nous. Vu que ma mère s'inquiète pour nous tous, il faudra vite aller la rassurer.

\- Compte sur moi. Je lui présenterais également mes excuses.

\- Ma mère ne t'en veux pas, je te rassure.

\- Merci Harold. Merci à vous tous. Je me sens beaucoup plus rassuré. Et euh... Rustik ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir cogné et d'avoir agi comme ça, même si tu le méritais après avoir failli mettre le feu et fait gaspiller les réserves d'eau potable.

\- Bah, c'est déjà oublié ! Avec les nombreux coups qu'Astrid m'a déjà offert, je suis rodé ! Et puis je n'ai rien senti.

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas toi qui pleurez comme un bébé à cause de son coup de poing ? blagua Varek

Tout le monde se mit à rire en voyant la tête enragé de Rustik qui croisa ensuite les bras en boudant dans son coin. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur Berk, Karen souriait et riait avec confiance en compagnie de ses amis. Eret ne riait qu'à moitié, son esprit étant trop occupé par un état de fait concernant la jeune fille.

\- Karen ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Explique-nous comment ta mère a connu Drago. Parce que depuis toutes ces années où j'ai travaillé pour lui, j'étais loin de me douter qu'il avait une fille.

\- Humph. Et moi que c'était mon père. Je peux la raconter, mais ce n'est pas une histoire agréable à raconter. Et ça n'a pas été agréable pour moi de l'entendre, surtout quand ta mère se meure dans tes bras... Répondit-elle en fixant sévèrement les vapeurs qui se dégageaient de la lave de Gronk encore présente au sol

\- Raconte-nous Karen. Demanda Harold avec peine

Elle se pinça les lèvres, hésitant à raconter une telle histoire à ses amis. Finalement, elle céda et ne raconta que le strict nécessaire. Inutile de rentrer dans les détails.

\- Pff... très bien. Y'a 20 ans, mon père a débarqué sur notre île avec une poignée d'hommes dans le but de se rassasier et de se reposer après une longue traversée. Si mon village avait osé protester, mon père n'aurait pas hésité à tout raser avec son Alpha.

\- C'est ignoble. Il avait donc déjà l'Alpha sous ses ordres ? ragea Astrid

\- Mouais. Ses hommes sont donc resté durant tout leur séjour dans la demeure de notre chef mais mon père à réquisitionner la demeure de ma mère parce qu'il voulait juste la compagnie d'une femme. Ils... argh.. ils ont passé la nuit ensemble et ils sont tous partis le lendemain en laissant le village indemne. Et ce que quelques mois plus tard que ma mère a appris que j'existais. Elle m'a gardé parce que j'avais rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé et que je ne méritais pas de mourir.

\- Et Drago ne savait rien ?

\- Non. Ils avaient peut-être tous peur de sa réaction s'il venait à l'apprendre.

\- Et comment ça se fait que tu ne l'as su que récemment ?

\- Parce qu'ils ont tous gardé le secret pour que je ne souffre pas de la vérité et de l'absence de mon père. C'était sage de leur part et je ne peux pas trop leur en vouloir, mais peu importe l'âge à laquelle je l'aurais appris, c'est quand même douloureux...

\- Tu regrettes de l'avoir appris ? demanda tristement Varek

\- Non, mais... je m'attendais pas à découvrir une vérité aussi affreuse ! Je suis quand même la fille d'un monstre qui n'a pas hésité à commettre des atrocités partout où il allait ! Je... je n'ai entendu que des histoires sur lui, mais je ne sais même pas si j'ai des points communs avec lui, ni même à quoi il ressemble ! Tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés ont refusé de parler de lui sous peur de le voir débarquer avec son Alpha dans les secondes qui suivent pour tout ravager en signe de représailles !

Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer en cachant son visage derrière ses mains. Les dragonniers s'échangeaient des regards peinés et se mirent silencieusement d'accord pour la réconforter en lui révélant ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir...

Karen releva sa tête, dévoilant a ses amis ses joues et son bout de nez rougi par le chagrin. Elle dévisagea ses amis qui lui souriait avec compassion et elle les écouta attentivement.

\- Ton talent pour les dragons vient bien de lui. Drago était capable de gérer les dragons les plus impressionnants avec un talent et une assurance hors du commun. Même que c'était un homme horrible dans ses actes, c'était un homme talentueux dont tu en hérité le savoir. Dit Harold

\- Ton teint est presque similaire au sien, mais le tien est plus clair. Et comme lui tu portes quelque cicatrises sur le corps, sauf au visage. Dit Astrid

\- Vous adorez tous les deux des dragons dangereux et qui déchirent ! dit Kogne

\- T'est presque coiffé comme lui, sauf que ses cheveux et sa courte barbe étaient noirs de jais, et il n'était coiffé que de rasta avec quelques perles de couleur. Dit Krane

\- A votre manière, vous êtes tous les deux des guerriers talentueux. Dit Varek

\- Tu cries et tu frappes aussi fort que lui. dit Rustik

\- Et le brun de ton œil est le même que ses yeux. Conclut Eret.

Elle leur souriait et essuyait les nouvelles larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues.

\- Je... merci les amis. Maintenant, je sais précisément de qui je tiens tel ou tel attrait physique et ça... ça me réconforte de savoir que j'ai hérité de lui certains côtés positifs.

\- Sauf que toi, tu les utilises pour faire le bien. c'est là toute la différence Karen. Drago se battait pour se venger des dragons qui avait tué sa famille et ravagé son village. il avait tout perdu a cause d'eux. Ajouta Harold

\- Alors avant moi... il... il avait une famille ? Je ne savais pas... s'étonna tristement Karen

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois que tu l'auras retrouvé ? Demanda Rustik

\- Euh, je... bah comme je n'ai plus que lui sur terre, j'espère le trouver afin de... de nouer un lien avec lui. Et je me disais qu'il changerait peut-être d'attitude si j'arrivais à le résonner. C'était ça le but de ma quête.

\- Et c'est tout à fait honorable Karen. Tu as vraiment un caractère très... très différent de ton père ! C'est surprenant de ce dire que vous êtes de la même famille. Complimenta Eret

\- Ouais ! En plus, ton père avait vraiment une tête affreuse alors que toi, t'est ravissante comme tout. complimenta à son tour Rustik

\- Ouais... merci. Je disais donc. Les histoires et rumeurs dont j'ai entendues parler m'ont conduite vers Berk. Il était prévu que je débarque de façon diplomatique au village pour savoir la vérité, mais l'attaque des Mille Tonnerres n'était pas prévue au programme. Ils nous ont attaqués par surprise alors qu'ont cherché à se reposer un instant.

\- Bah ça aurait peut être était plus simple s'ils ne vous avez pas attaqué. Résultat, ton dragon est seul et perdu dans la nature. Ou dans l'océan pour être plus précis. Ajouta Varek

\- Je sais. Mais je le retrouverais dès que la tempête sera calmée. Et après ça, je chercherais une trace de mon père là où il a disparu. Le souci, c'est que comme on entend plus parler de lui depuis quelque temps, je me suis souvent demandé si je ne courais pas après un fantôme... personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu.

\- On en sait pas plus que toi. Désolée.

\- Mais au fond de toi, tu crois qu'il est... mort ?

\- Sincèrement... ? Je n'en sais rien. Certes, le monde serait débarrasser à jamais d'un fléau, mais il reste tout de même mon père. Et c'est peut-être naïf et idiot, mais j'ai toujours l'espoir de le retrouver pour avoir à nouveau une famille et pour réussir à le résonner. Et peut-être qu'en apprenant mon existence, il changera...

\- Ça n'a rien de naïf et d'idiot. Cependant, tu ne pourras pas savoir sa réaction tant que tu ne l'auras pas retrouvée. Mais en attendant ce jour, on pourra commencer par s'en aller d'ici. La tempête est finie. Informa Harold


	10. Sentiments refoulés

Chapitre 10 - Sentiments refoulés

La tempête était finie et ça se voyait sans avoir besoin de mettre le nez dehors. Il faisait moins froid, on ne voyait plus la neige qui volait dans l'entrée et on n'entendait plus le bruit du vent qui sifflait. Les dragonniers se relevaient et sortaient de la grotte les uns après les autres. Karen s'était remise de l'accident et elle avait repris quelques couleurs. Eret l'avait aidé à se relever en tant qu'homme galant, mais elle prenait bien soin de ne pas montrer trop de gratitude ou même de lui rendre son sourire. Même qu'ils savaient tous la vérité, Karen était en ce moment tiraillé par un autre soucis.

Durant le moment où elle avait dansé avec Eret et le moment ou il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression de ressentir de l'attirance pour lui. Mais en apprenant qui il était, ce sentiment s'était estompé mais il était toujours présent. Et même s'il avait prouvé qu'il était dû côté d'Harold et de ses amis, Karen préférait finalement ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui ou de qui que ce soit d'autre sur Berk. Pour la simple raison que si elle venait à retrouver son père, l'élu de son coeur ne pourra pas être victime de la colère et la vengeance de son père. Et elle n'avait surtout pas envié que son ancien fournisseur de dragons en subisse les frais. Berk avait déjà souffert à cause de lui, inutile d'aggraver les choses. Donc pour les protéger, elle était prête à être malheureuse.

\- Hé ? ça va ? s'inquiéta Eret en voyant son air triste

\- Oui, je vais bien. Je veux juste sortir d'ici. Répondit-elle d'une manière un peu sèche.

Elle lâcha sa main et avança prudemment vers la sortie sous le regard étonné du jeune homme. Astrid était également étonnée de l'attitude de Karen mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. En sortant, Karen regardait avec stupéfaction la masse de neige qui était tombé tout autour d'eux. Même l'entrée de la grotte avait pris cher et c'était un miracle qu'ils aient puent sortir sans trop de soucis. Karen était heureuse d'être encore en vie pour pouvoir admirer la beauté du paysage enneigé sous la lumière de la lune, mais sa joie fut de courte durée avec le souvenir de Zéphyra perdue dans la tempête. Avec angoisse, elle regardait tout autour d'elle mais elle ne la vit nulle part. Astrid la rassura à nouveau sur la résistance des dragons Vipère puis ils se mirent en route vers le village. Rustik avait proposé à Karen de monter sur Krochefer mais Karen lui répondit qu'elle préférait faire le trajet avec Astrid. Cette dernière c'était d'ailleurs retenue de lui poser des questions sur son attitude envers Eret, surtout en sentant Karen se blottir dans le creux de sa capuche en fourrure.

Sans le vent et la neige, le retour au village était bien plus rapide et plus sure. Les dragonniers étaient descendu tout en bas des marches et Karen fixait de loin l'immense porte et toutes les marches à monter. Elle craignait encore l'effet de certaines représailles une fois à l'intérieur, mais avec le soutien d'Harold et Astrid, elle les monta avec courage.

À l'intérieur, tout le monde était encore la à se tenir chaud prés des feux. Certains c'étaient endormis dans leur sac de couchage et d'autres étaient occupés de manger et de boire quelque chose de chaud. Même qu'il était assez tard, Valka était toujours éveillée, mais inquiète. Elle était assise auprès de Jumper et Gueulfor faisait de son mieux pour la rassurer, mais en vain. Quand la double porte s'ouvrit et qu'Harold entra en compagnie de ses amis et de Karen, toute l'attention des occupants se porta sur eux. Droite et fière, Karen suivait ses amis tout en jetant quelques regards neutres à ceux qui la dévisageait. Valka s'était levé et regardait avec espoir le groupe qui venait de revenir. À quelque pas de Valka, Harold s'écarta avec un sourire et laissa passer Karen qui avançait vers elle sous le regard de tous, tout en ayant le coeur qui battait à toute allure et la boule au ventre. Valka la regardait avançait vers elle sans rien dire et sans bouger et quand Karen fut devant elle, la jeune fille joignit nerveusement ses mains et s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Je vous demande pardon Valka. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout.

Elle n'entendait rien, ce qui l'inquiéta. Harold avait peut-être tort. Valka lui en voulait peut-être. Toujours inclinée, elle laissa une larme s'écoulait sur sa joue et fut surprise en sentant la protectrice des dragons lui saisir délicatement le menton pour l'obliger à se redresser et à la regarder dans les yeux. Valka essuya ses larmes d'un revers du pouce et adressa à Karen un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle l'enlaça affectueusement, ce qui surprit Karen. Et elle l'était encore plus en entendant Valka lui dire ceci.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Karen.

Karen éclata un sanglot nerveux puis elle enlaça à son tour Valka qui resserra naturellement son étreinte. Elle adressa à son fils et à ses amis un regard et un sourire soulagé qui montrait bien qu'elle était heureuse qu'ils soient tous revenu sain et sauf. Karen se détacha de Valka et essuya ses larmes tandis qu'Harold faisait une déclaration.

\- Écoutez-moi attentivement. Karen est bel et bien la fille de Drago Poing Sanglant, mais elle ne représente aucun danger et elle n'y est pour rien en ce qui concerne les actes horrible de son père. Elle a sauvé la vie d'Astrid durant la tempête et c'est une des nôtres. Alors si qui que ce soit viendrait à lui faire du tort, il devra se justifier devant moi et en subir les conséquences. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Oui chef ! répondirent-ils en chœur

\- Bien. Maintenant que ce détail est réglé, ceux qui désirent rentrer chez eux le peuvent. La tempête est finie. Et pour ceux qui veulent rester ici cette nuit, ce n'est pas un problème. Demain matin, on commencera à déblayer le village de toute cette neige. Sur ce, bonne soirée à vous tous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait fils ? On rentre tous ensemble ?

\- Ce sera sans moi Valka. Répondit Karen. Pour ne pas encourager les mauvaises langues, je vais rester ici cette nuit. Et comme Harold et Astrid sont ensemble, je pense que ce sera mieux ainsi. et vous pourrez aussi récupérez votre lit, Valka. Se justifia-t-elle en voyant leur regard surpris.

\- Comme tu veux Karen, mais ta présence ne nous poser aucun problème. Par contre, je ne suis pas sure que la grande salle soit le meilleur endroit pour rester dormir. Comme tu dis, il y a les mauvaises langues...

\- Si elle veut, elle peut loger chez moi. proposa Astrid avec un grand sourire

\- Vraiment ? Tu... ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Bien sure que non. Aller vient. au fait Eret. Tu comptes rester ou repartir ?

\- Je pense que je vais rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Ou cas ou la tempête revient, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

\- Baquet ne hurle plus, donc ça veut dire qu'on est tranquille jusqu'à la prochaine tempête. Signala Valka.

\- Ah ? bah parfait. Mais je resterais quand même car vous risquez d'avoir besoin de l'aide pour demain matin.

\- En effet, toute aide est la bienvenue. Merci. Tu sais ou dormir ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Dans ce cas, je t'invite. Proposa gentiment Harold

L'ex-trappeur ne refusa pas l'offre du chef. Au même moment, Karen et Grattouille se retrouvèrent de nouveau. Folle de joie, elle enlaçait affectueusement son petit dragon qui la couvrait de marques d'affection et peu de temps après, Zéphyra fit son entrée dans la grande salle. Encore plus heureuse et soulagée de la revoir saine et sauve, Karen courut vers la Vipère pour l'enlacer et lui présenter ses excuses. Et tout comme Grattouille, Zéphyra était heureuse de la revoir et la couvrit d'affection. Après ces adorables retrouvailles, Harold transmit ses instructions pour le lendemain puis tout le monde rentra chez soi. Karen suivit Astrid et Tempête jusque chez elle en compagnie de ses deux dragons et Eret suivis la famille Haddock au grand complet après avoir adressé un regard furtif à Karen qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas céder à l'envie de le regardait.

En arrivant chez Astrid, les filles constatèrent que la tempête avait totalement enseveli l'abri de Tempête. Les dragons dormiront donc au rez de chaussé et les filles dormiront à l'étage. Mortes de fatigue et courbaturées de partout, les filles ne traînèrent pas pour leur donner quelques poissons, leur dire bonne nuit et aller se coucher. Karen suivit donc Astrid jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Je vais te laisser dormir dans mon lit. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire envers toi. Dit-elle en allant chercher une couverture dans son placard

\- Quoi ? Mais... et toi ?

\- Moi ? je dormirais par terre avec une bonne couverture.

\- Je refuse Astrid ! C'est à moi de dormir par terre ! protesta-t-elle

\- Ce n'est pas une manière de traiter ses invitées Karen ! Tu dormiras dans mon lit et puis c'est tout !

\- Certainement pas !

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

\- On partage le lit. Comme ça, y'a plus de problèmes sur qui dort dedans. Ça te va ?

\- Mmh... bon d'accord.

Le fait de dormir dans le même lit avec une fille ne semblait pas la déranger. Karen se mit à blaguer sur la question de qui dort à droite ou à gauche du lit et son amie lui donna la réponse en rigolant. Dans le calme, elles enlevèrent chacune leur attirail pour n'être plus qu'en maillot et pantalon. Elles s'allongèrent chacune d'un côté du lit, Astrid à gauche et Karen à droite, puis Astrid lança un sujet de conversation avec une petite idée derrière la tête.

\- Au fait, je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit mais... merci de m'avoir sauvée la vie.

\- Je t'en prie Astrid. C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée.

\- Sans Eret et Cranecrusher, ça aurait été plus difficile de te retrouver dans cette tempête.

\- C'est sur. Les dragons renifleurs sont de précieux atout dans une équipe.

Karen ne semblait se doutait de rien pour le moment. C'était parfait, mais Astrid attendit quelques secondes avant de poser sa principale question.

\- Au fait, t'en pense quoi d'Eret ?

\- Dans quel sens tu me demandes ça ? s'étonna-t-elle

\- Dans le sens... qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui en tant qu'homme ? Ou plus précisément... est-ce qu'il te plaît ?

\- Il devrait ? dit-elle en levant un sourcil

\- Bah quand même, il euh... il n'est pas déplaisant à regarder, nan ?

\- Mouais, si on veut. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Disons que je vous vois bien ensemble. Et puis sans te mentir, t'a l'air de lui plaire.

\- Humph. Je pense pas.

\- Quoi t'as pas remarqué les nombreux regards qu'il t'a adressés ? s'étonna Astrid

\- Oh ça ? si. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour. Il me regarde parce qu'il s'est toujours pas remis du fait que je sois la fille de son ancien patron. Je suis donc plus un phénomène de foire qu'un potentiel amour.

\- Si c'était le cas, il ne t'aurait pas regardé et sourit comme il le fait depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, et il n'aurait pas pris la décision de rester plus longtemps sur Berk. Ce n'est pas les dégâts de la tempête son excuse. C'est toi !

\- Tss, ridicule. Ce que tu dis ne prouve rien et je sais que j'ai raison. Et puis trouvez l'amour ne fait pas partie de mes priorités Astrid. Ce que je souhaite avant tout, c'est...

\- Retrouver ton dragon et ton père, je sais Karen. Mais tes priorités ne doivent pas t'empêcher de trouver le bonheur auprès de quelqu'un qui semble intéresser par toi.

\- Mais il ne m'intéresse pas ! Ou pour être plus précise, il ne m'attire pas.

\- Nan, t'est sérieuse là ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais...

\- N'insiste pas Astrid, s'il te plaît. Rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera changer d'avis et ne me feras pas aimer un homme pour qui je n'éprouve rien.

\- Comme tu veux.

Astrid était littéralement sciée de sa réponse. Elle avait répondu ça d'un air si convaincant qu'elle mit du temps avant de poursuivre la discussion.

\- Bah c'est quoi ton genre d'homme ? Ne me dit pas que tu préfère le genre du Rustik !

\- Nan, je te rassure. Rustik... c'est plus le genre de gars sur lequel je passerais mes nerfs ! Dit-elle en riant

\- C'est drôle, je pense la même chose de lui ! riait-elle

\- Tape m'en cinq !

Elles riaient toutes les deux de bon coeur. Allongées sur le côté en se regardant dans les yeux, Karen lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Encore merci pour tout Astrid. C'est vraiment chouette d'avoir une amie.

\- C'est réciproque. Au fait, tu n'as pas trop froid ?

\- Un peu, mais je vais vite me réchauffer. Allez, bonne nuit. Demain, on a une grosse journée qui nous attend.

\- Je te le fais pas dire. Bonne nuit à toi aussi Karen.

Confortablement installées, elles finirent par s'endormir. Mais avant qu'Astrid ne gagne le royaume des rêves, elle réfléchissait à ce que Karen venait de lui dire. Elle était convaincue que Karen ne lui disait pas la vérité au sujet d'Eret. Elle était également sure que Karen avait le béguin pour lui mais elle le niait. Astrid se demandait bien pourquoi. Dès demain, elle essaierait de le découvrir.

oO*Oo

Le lendemain, le réveil fut pénible pour pas mal de monde. Après une tempête, tout le monde se sentait en général assez fatigué même s'il était habitué au temps froid et capricieux. Mais ceux qui avaient le plus de mal à se réveiller, c'était les dragonniers au grand complet. La mission sauvetage nocturne les avaient littéralement épuisée et rien que le fait de penser à toute cette neige à enlever les poussa à rester au lit. Mais comme Harold était le chef, c'était son devoir d'être debout à l'aube et de motiver les troupes même si lui aussi aurait voulu rester au chaud dans son lit. Sur le dos de Krokmou et sous un beau soleil qui faisait lentement fondre la neige, il gagna rapidement la maison d'Astrid. Il frappa à la porte mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir la porte. Trouvant curieux de ne pas avoir de nouvelle d'Astrid, Harold se permit d'entrer. Si quelqu'un était bien matinale et toujours prête à travailler, c'était bien Astrid. Il n'imaginait pas qu'elle soit autant affecté que les autres par la fatigue.

\- Astrid ? Tu es là ? Oh, apparemment oui. Bonjour vous trois.

Les dragons caquetèrent amicalement en le voyant. Harold leva alors son regard vers l'étage et comprit que les filles devaient encore dormir mais il avait besoin d'Astrid pour certains projets au village. Il monta l'escalier et frappa à la porte.

\- Astrid ? c'est moi. Tu es réveillée ?

À ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit à moitié et Harold vit sa belle l'accueillir avec un sourire et une tête à demi endormie. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et en bataille et elle frottait ses mains sur ses bras.

\- Bonjour Harold.

\- Bonjour Astrid. Bien dormi ?

\- Mmh... oui, mais pas assez. Je suis encore crevé de la nuit dernière. Dit-elle en se frottant les yeux

\- J'en doute pas. Tu veux dormir encore un peu ?

\- On a pas des choses à faire toi et moi ?

\- Si, mais ce n'est pas obliger d'être opérationnel dès que le soleil se lève. Et si tu veux, je peux te tenir compagnie un instant.

\- Ce n'est pas sérieux ça chef. Rit-elle. Et puis...

\- Ça te tente pas un petit câlin pour te réchauffer ? insista Harold en posant ses mains sur les hanches d'Astrid

\- Si, mais y'a juste un petit problème. Regarde.

Elle indiqua du regard son lit et Harold vit Karen qui dormait paisiblement, couché sur son côté gauche et la tête calée contre son bras. Toutes les émotions d'hier ont dû l'épuiser plus que les autres.

\- Vous avez dormi ensemble ? chuchota Harold légèrement étonné

\- Obligée. Elle ne voulait pas que je dorme par terre et que je lui cède mon lit, et moi je voulais pas que mon invitée dorme par terre. Donc on a tranché de cette manière. Et comme cette nuit il a fait bien froid à cause de toute cette neige, c'était pas plus mal. Chuchota-t-elle également

\- Je vois. Bon bah je vais t'attendre dehors et te laisser t'habiller. À tout de suite. Conclut-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges et ça le rendait adorablement craquant. Amusée, Astrid le regardait sortir de la maison au pas de course avant de refermer la porte une fois qu'il fut parti. Elle tourna son regard vers Karen et affichait un autre sourire en secouant la tête. Sans faire de bruit, elle s'habilla et refit sa tresse avant de s'approcher de Karen pour remettre la couverture sur son épaule et sortir de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle emmena discrètement Tempête, donna un petit déjeuner à Zéphyra et Grattouille, laissa un petit mot pour Karen sur la porte d'entrée et rejoignit Harold et Krokmou qui attendait pas loin de sa maison.

\- Me voilà chef ! Alors ? Par quoi on commence aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en donnant une caresse aux furies

\- Je te propose un petit déjeuner dans la grande salle en attendant que les autres marmottes nous rejoignent. Après, on sillonnera le village pour aider à désenneiger ceux qui en ont le plus besoin.

\- D'accord. Et Eret ? Où est-il ?

\- Il est parti en même temps que moi pour aider au village. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh pour rien. Aller, on y va !

\- Astrid ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

\- Mais rien ! Enfin je... réponds-moi franchement Harold. Tu trouves pas que Karen et Eret feraient un joli couple ?

\- Je... bah c'est pas un truc dont je dois me préoccuper le plus mais oui, ils iraient bien ensemble.

\- Et tu as remarqué comme moi qu'Eret à littéralement le béguin pour elle ?

\- Où tu veux en venir Astrid ?

Elle hésita à tout lui dire de peur de trahir la confiance de Karen. Mais ce n'était pas à n'importe qui qu'elle se confiait. C'était Harold ! Celui qui était le plus qualifié pour régler les problèmes et te conseiller avec sagesse.

\- Bah hier soir... j'ai parlé à Karen de la... possibilité qu'Eret en pince pour elle mais elle ne veut pas me croire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Et pire que ça, elle nie qu'elle ne ressent rien pour lui. Que ce n'est pas son genre d'homme.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, vu comment ils se regardaient quand ils dansaient ensemble, je suis étonné. Mais je pense qu'ils se regardaient comme ça parce qu'ils ignoraient tout du lien qui les unis à Drago. Les révélations d'hier ont du tout changé Astrid.

\- Je ne pense pas. Même en sachant la vérité, Eret a continué de la regarder avec le même éclat dans le regard que lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés !

\- Écoute. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, Karen ne semble pas intéressé par une romance avec lui.

\- Mais je suis sure qu'elle ment ! Il doit y avoir une autre raison pour qu'elle ait réagi comme ça !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On ne va pas la forcer à l'aimer !

\- Non, mais on peut faire en sorte qu'elle change d'avis à son sujet !

\- Aie, je le sens mal. Très bien. Comment tu compte faire ça ?

\- Il faut réussir à faire en sorte qu'ils se croisent pour des raisons importantes. Mais de manière subtile pour pas qu'elle se doute que c'est ma faute, ou la tienne vu que je t'en ai parler. Bah, on trouvera bien une idée en route.

\- D'accord. Mais si elle découvre la vérité, c'est toi qui subiras ses représailles. Au fait, elle n'est pas venue avec toi ?

\- Elle dormait si bien que j'avais pas le coeur à la réveiller. Au pire, elle nous rejoindra plus tard ou elle ira directement faire ce qu'elle attend depuis le début.

\- Mouais. Je crois surtout qu'elle partira chercher son dragon. Allez viens, je meurs de faim.

Avec le sourire, ils partirent vers la grande salle tout en jugeant d'un coup d'oeil ce qui devait être le plus vite désenneigé au village. Le petit déjeuner en amoureux était loin d'être gagné car le reste des dragonniers se trouver déjà sur place sauf Rustik qui, selon les jumeaux, était parti très tôt vers la plage avec un regard empli de détermination. Sans rien dire de plus à Harold qui était étonné, Astrid levait les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire car elle venait de se souvenir de la quête de Karen. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que Rustik échoue pour que Karen ne subisse pas le supplice d'accorder sa récompense. En essayant de ne pas trop penser à cette horrible vision qui lui donner déjà envie de vomir, elle s'essaya à table avec les autres et entama un copieux petit déjeuner.

oO*Oo

Une heure plus tard, Karen commençait à sortir de son sommeil. À demi ensevelie sous la couette, elle s'étira tout en roulant de son côté gauche pour finir sur le ventre et son bras droit s'étala sur le coté où dormait Astrid. En ne sentant personne et en n'entendant pas son amie se plaindre, Karen ouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois pour que sa vue s'habitue à la clarté. Et à en juger par le soleil qui inondait la chambre, il devait faire super beau dehors et il ne faisait plus aussi froid dans la pièce.

\- C'est à rien comprendre. Hier soir, il faisait un temps de chien et là, c'est comme si rien ne c'était passer. Tss.

Se redressant sur ses coudes, elle se frotta le visage avec ses mains et écarta les quelques mèches qui étaient devant ses yeux, puis elle tourna sa tête vers l'autre moitié du lit.

\- Je l'ai même pas entendu partir. Je devais vraiment être épuisé. Bon aller, on se motive ma grande.

Elle se redressa et se mit à genoux sur le lit en continuant de se frotter le visage et les yeux. Elle savait même pas quelle heure il était et depuis combien de temps Astrid était partie. Du coin de l'oeil, elle remarqua qu'elle avait perdu un élastique. Elle le ramassa et chercha laquelle de ses tresses était défaite. Elle la trouva et la refit tout en fredonnant une chanson. Elle ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre pour aérer un peu la pièce et admirait le village déjà à l'oeuvre sous ce beau soleil.

\- Il fait vraiment beau ce matin. Visiblement, la neige ne sera pas un problème pour tout le monde. Dit-elle en regardant la neige du châssis qui commençait déjà à fondre.

Elle regardait encore un peu l'animation du village puis son regard se posa sur Eret qui n'était pas loin, occupé à désenneiger une maison située pas loin de chez Astrid. Le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, elle le regardait travailler avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Tu as raison au sujet d'Eret, Astrid. J'ai remarqué comment il me regardait et me souriait. Et je suis d'accord qu'il n'est pas du tout déplaisant. Mais pour sa sécurité, vaut mieux pas qu'on soit ensemble. Pourtant, j'ai le sentiment que c'est ce que je veux même si ça fait que depuis hier que je l'ai rencontré... La maintenant, je voudrais aller le voir, discuter et lui rendre ses sourires comme quand ont dansé dans la grande salle. Mais c'est impossible... voilà ce qu'il en coûte d'être ce que je suis.

Elle ferma la fenêtre, retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et s'habilla à son aise.

\- Et puis de toute façon, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. Et cette fois... j'espère pouvoir y arriver ! Non parce que les imprévus... ça va bien cinq minutes. Voilà... j'suis prête. Un petit déj avec Zéphyra et Grattouille et hop ! dit-elle en se levant.

Elle descendit l'escalier et retrouva avec plaisir ses deux amis. Pour sa part, le petit déjeuner fut bref et peu consistant, l'envie d'aller chercher son dragon étant trop obsédant. Avant de quitter la maison, elle vit le mot d'Astrid accroché à la porte.

 _« Salut Karen ! Désolée d'être partie sans toi, mais je voulais pas te réveiller. Si tu me cherches, je suis avec Harold et les autres pour aider à désenneiger le village. Si jamais tu décides de partir chercher ton dragon, fonce ! J'espère juste que quand on se reverra, on aura enfin la chance de le voir ! De notre part à tous, bonne chance ! Astrid. »_

Karen esquissa un sourire en lisant le message. C'était encourageant de savoir que ses amis la soutenaient et l'encourageaient à entreprendre ses recherches sans plus attendre. Elle passa la porte et réajusta sa selle avant de grimper sur Zéphyra. Grattouille attendait gentiment sur le dos de la dragonne mais en voyant qu'une petite fille manger une pomme, le petit glouton se lécha les babines et fonça droit sur l'enfant pour s'emparer du fruit à pleines dents. Il décampa à toute vitesse dans les rues du village, suivis de la petite qui protester contre le dragon.

\- Grattouille ! Non ! s'exclama Karen en vain

Exaspérée, elle leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à sa poursuite une fois sur le dos de Zéphyra. La vipère volait très vite et n'allait pas tarder à rattraper le petit voleur, mais la petite fille allait pas non plus tarder à se faire percuter par un chariot qui dévaler la route à cause de Grattouille. Le propriétaire avait été surpris de voir un projectile vert fonçait à toute vitesse sur lui qu'il en avait lâcher le chariot ! Du coup, la gamine faisait demi-tour en hurlant afin d'échapper au chariot qui la poursuivait. Le temps qu'elle fasse un demi-tour et un sauvetage parfait avec sa dragonne, il serait trop tard. Karen n'hésita donc pas une seule seconde pour sauter au sol et courir à toute vitesse vers le chariot devant les yeux apeurés des villageois. Très douée pour la course à pied, Karen dépassa le chariot avec une rapidité déconcertante et se jeta sur l'enfant. Une fois en sécurité dans ses bras, elle fit une roulade sur le côté ainsi que quelque tonneau dans la neige. Eret, qui venait d'assister tardivement au spectacle, stoppa sans soucis le chariot avec l'aide de deux autres vikings. Au sol, Karen était légèrement étourdie et la gamine était encore sous le choc. Sa sauveuse la libéra et s'adressa à elle d'une voie essoufflé.

\- Hé... Ça va ?

\- Je...oui, je vais bien... merci de m'avoir sauvé madame !

Elle enlaça sa sauveuse sous les yeux de tout le monde avant que sa mère n'arrive en courant pour reprendre sa fille et l'enlacer. Karen la regardait avec l'espoir qu'elle ne la blâme pas, même si y avais pas de raison. Et comme elle l'espérait, la mère s'adressa à elle avec gentillesse.

\- Merci d'avoir sauvé ma fille.

\- Y'a pas de quoi.

Elles lui adressèrent un sourire et Karen regarda les autres villageois avec la même appréhension mais ils hochèrent la tête en signe de respect et de remerciement, ils applaudirent et l'un d'eux s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever. Karen le remercia d'un sourire puis tout le monde retourna à ses occupations. Quant à Karen, elle alla s'asseoir un instant sur un banc pour calmer sa tête qui tournait. Zéphyra vint la rejoindre et Karen lui adressa un faible sourire en plus d'une faible caresse sur le museau. Elle soupira en penchant sa tête en arrière puis épousseta la neige de sa tenue et de ses cheveux. C'est là que Grattouille vient s'asseoir à coté d'elle avec la pomme encore dans sa gueule. En le voyant, elle le fixa d'un air sévère.

\- Ah ! Te voilà, crapule ! C'est comme ça que j'aurais du t'appeler, tiens !

Le dragon lui fit les yeux doux et pencha un peu sa tête sur le côté.

\- Oh par la peine de m'amadouer, ça servira à rien ! Tu viens de me m'infliger un imprévu alors que j'avais souhaité ne plus en avoir ! Et je trouve pas ça très gentil de ta part.

Il posa la pomme à coté d'elle et se mit à gazouiller.

\- Pas la peine d'insister, je ne t'aime plus. Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Il lui donna un léger coup de tête câlineux dans le bras et indiqua du regard la pomme. Karen la regarda et haussa les épaules en continuant de lui faire la tête.

\- J'en veux pas. Et espère pas te racheter en me la donnant.

Grattouille insista ce qui parut curieux et agaçant pour la jeune fille.

\- Mais quoi ? je ne vais pas la manger si ce que tu attends de moi ! C'est un fruit volé à une enfant et c'est très mal ce que tu as fait !

Le ventre de Karen se mit à gargouiller sévèrement et elle porta sa main à son ventre en grommelant. Grattouille poussa la pomme avec son museau et regarda Karen en gazouillant de nouveau. La jeune fille fronça le regard et regarda successivement la pomme et la petite boule d'écaille qui lui souriait. Elle comprit aussitôt l'intention de Grattouille.

\- Attends... ne me dit pas que t'est aller volé cette pomme... pour que j'ai de quoi dans l'estomac avant d'aller faire mes recherches ?

Grattouille acquiesça en gazouillant. Émue, Karen se pinça les lèvres, prit son petit dragon et l'enlaça tendrement.

\- Je te demande pardon Grattouille. Je suis tellement contrarié et pressée de revoir Krabulle que je m'énerve facilement au lieu d'essayer de comprendre ce que mes amis essayent de faire pour moi...

Elle le tenait à bout de bras et les deux amis se regardaient dans les yeux.

\- Ce que tu as fait état très gentil mais aussi très mal. Pour ta peine, je veux que tu ailles rapporter la pomme à la petite fille. Eh oui monsieur. C'est comme ça qu'on doit agir si on veut être quelqu'un de bien. Et ne proteste pas. Allez file, crapule.

Elle frotta affectueusement son nez contre son museau et laissa son dragon s'envoler pour retrouver la trace de la gamine avec la pomme entre ses pattes. Avec un petit sourire, elle le regarde s'éloigner en secouant la tête quand Eret vient à sa rencontre.

\- Sacré phénomène ta boule d'écaille. Difficile à croire qu'un dragon aussi petit puisse créer autant de problème qu'un troupeau de Yaks en fuite.

\- C'est sur. Mais c'était pour un bien. Le principal, c'est que personne ne soit blessé et qu'il répare sa bêtise.

\- C'est sur. Au fait, j'ai vu ta performance à la course. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite ! À croire qu'il n'y a pas qu'avec les dragons que tu sois douée.

\- Merci. Et merci a toi d'avoir stoppé le chariot. Bonne journée Eret. Conclut-elle avec un léger sourire avant de se lever et de s'approcher de sa dragonne pour enfin quitter le village

\- Hé, attend. Je...

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, je dois partir.

\- Je sais, mais je voudrais juste...

\- Je suis suffisamment en retard et préoccuper ! Tu peux comprendre ça ou quoi ?!

\- Euh...

\- Je me demande vraiment comment tu as fait pour rester en vie aussi longtemps auprès de mon père ? Tu le faisais répéter aussi quand il te disait quelque chose que tu ne comprenais pas ? s'exclama-t-elle méchamment en lui faisant face

Eret se tut et n'insista pas. Dans ses yeux vairons, il décelait plus ou moins la même intensité de colère que Drago quand il était furieux. Il laissa donc Karen monter sur sa Vipère et partir vers la mer, tout en la regardant s'éloigner avec un air songeur, triste et coléreux avant de reprendre le travail qu'il était occupé de faire. Zéphyra s'éloignait rapidement du village pour le plus grand plaisir de son amie qui se sentait affreusement mal. Jamais elle n'avait parlé comme ça de toute sa vie et depuis son arrivée sur Berk, elle avait sévèrement parler à Rustik et Eret.

\- Ça me fait mal d'avoir agi ainsi et de lui avoir dit ça... mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'est mieux pour lui. Et au moins, je suis sure qu'il n'insistera plus pour venir me parler. Pas vrai ?

Zéphyra grognait affectueusement pour montrer son soutien.

\- Merci ma belle. Allez, allons chercher Krabulle. Dit-elle en lui tapotant gentiment le dos.

Elle s'accrocha à sa dragonne qui augmenta sa vitesse de vol, ce qui fit sourire Karen et lui fit oublier son chagrin. Ses recherches durèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit presque au zénith et elle était désespérait de ne l'avoir toujours retrouvé. Refusant d'imaginer le pire, elle continuait de l'appeler, de sifflait dans son coquillage et de fouiller au maximum les îles qui se trouver sur son chemin. Mais n'ayant rien pris à manger et voyant que Zéphyra était épuisée, elle fut contrainte de rentrer au village. Sur le chemin du retour, elle vit Baquet et Mulch qui péchaient et ils la saluèrent en la voyant. Elle leur rendit leur salut et se dirigea vers la maison d'Astrid. Au village, la neige avait pas mal fondu et le désenneisage était enfin terminée. C'est sur qu'avec les dragons, la tâche était largement facilitée. La grange de Tempête avait également été désenneigeait et Zéphyra pouvait se reposer. Karen lui laissa de l'eau et du poisson juste à coté et la câlina un instant.

\- Merci pour tout Zéphyra. Reposes-toi bien et à tout à l'heure.

Sa dragonne ronronna avant de fermer les yeux. Karen la laissa se reposer et s'en alla vers la grande salle pour manger un morceau mais l'appétit était là sans être là. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle aperçut au loin les dragonniers qui mangeait et discuter entre eux. Elle prit une cuisse de poulet et un gobelet d'eau et se joigna à eux pour manger.

\- Salut. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à table

\- Bonjour Karen. ça va ? tu te sens comment depuis hier ? demanda Harold

\- J'ai très bien dormi et je me sens mieux, merci.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi cette petite mine et cette assiette peu copieuse ? demanda Astrid

\- Tu n'as pas retrouvé ton dragon, c'est ça ? devina Varek

\- Non, toujours rien. Et j'ai peur d'envisager le pire. Confia-t-elle en se tenant la tête dans le creux de sa main.

\- Dis pas ça Karen. Si tu veux, on repart avec toi pour continuer les recherches. À nous tous, on aura plus de chances de le retrouver.

\- Ouais ! compte sur nous !

\- À fond ! On vas pas laisser passer la chance de rechercher un dragon dangereux !

\- Vous êtes gentils... merci beaucoup. Dit-elle émue

\- De rien. Mais si tu manges pas, on te laisse ici. Menaça Astrid

Karen leur adressa un grand sourire reconnaissant avant d'essuyer ses larmes et d'entamer avec meilleure humeur son poulet. En plein milieu de son repas, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit à nouveau et Rustik fit son entrée avec Krochefer. D'un pas pressant, il se dirigea vers la table des dragonniers et chacun de ses amis le regarder avec étonnement, y compris Karen.

De prêt, ils remarquèrent que tout le bas de son pantalon était trempé jusqu'aux genoux. Il s'interposa entre les jumeaux qui se trouvait assis juste en face de Karen et plaqua sa main contre la table pour y laisser deux petite bille blanche nacré. Karen, qui avait encore la bouche pleine de poulet, regardait avec stupeur ce que Rustik venait de lui ramener. Il avait réussi son défi et tout le monde le comprit, sauf Harold.

\- Il a réussi...

\- Ça veut dire...

\- Qu'on va voir...

\- Un rejet immédiat de mon repas... fit Astrid avec une grimace.

\- Réussi quoi ? Voir quoi ? demanda Harold

\- Euh crois-moi, vaut mieux pas que tu regardes... confia Astrid

\- Tu vois Karen ? j'ai réussi à t'apporter pile à l'heure ce que tu m'as demandé. Ça m'a demandé de patauger dans l'eau glacée pendant des heures, mais la récompense en vaut la peine.

\- Mais de quoi il parle ? c'est quoi cette histoire de récompense ?

\- Laisse tomber, Harold. Karen, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire ! s'exclama Astrid en regardant Karen qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

\- Oh que si elle va le faire ! Un marché est un marché ! rappela Rustik. Karen, je suis prêt et je t'attends. Dit-il, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Je crois qu'Astrid sera pas la seule à vomir... grimaça Kogne

\- J'suis des vôtres... fit Krane

\- Et moi aussi. Fit Varek

Karen avala enfin son poulet avec difficulté, les yeux rivés sur les deux perles blanches qui brillaient à cause de la lumière rougeoyante des torches accrochées dans la salle. Sans regarder Rustik dans les yeux et tout en ignorant les commentaires et supplices des autres, elle porta son gobelet d'eau à ses lèvres.

\- Bon. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Dit-elle en le reposant lentement sur la table.

\- Karen ! Fait pas ça !

\- Si Astrid. Une promesse est une promesse. Et je la respecterais.

Elle leva son regard vers Rustik qui attendait avec un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. De manière très discrète, Karen vit qu'Eret entrait au moment où une Viking et son mari venait de sortir. Elle reporta alors son regard sur Rustik avec une idée derrière la tête. Le coeur empli de dégoût, elle grimpa à quatre pattes sur la table avec rapidité, tel un chat, et s'empara à pleines mains du visage de Rustik pour l'embrasser. Ses amis furent sous le choc et totalement dégoûtés, tout comme Eret. Au loin, sans bouger, il regardait le spectacle avec des yeux ronds. Comme promis, les cinq secondes étaient passées et Karen se libéra des lèvres de Rustik qui était complètement figé de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Faut dire aussi que c'était le tout premier baiser qu'il recevait d'une fille. Voulant à tout prix sortir après avoir croisé le regard des autres et d'Eret, elle descendit de table et s'éloigna vers la sortie sans prendre la peine de regarder Eret. Une fois dehors et libérée de cette chaleur étouffante, elle essuya ses lèvres d'un revers de manche.

\- Pwué... écœurant. Grommela t-elle

Elle en profita pour essuyer ses yeux qui commençait à s'embrumer. Mentalement, elle se disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. C'était nécessaire pour qu'Eret ne s'intéresse pas à elle et elle était convaincue que ça marchera. Elle descendait calmement les marches avec un regard sévère qu'elle garda même quand elle entendit Harold et Astrid lui courir après.

\- Karen, attend ! L'appela Astrid

\- Laisse-moi Astrid. Et toi aussi Harold.

\- Mais j'ai encore rien dit ! protesta-t-il

\- Karen !

Astrid réussie à la rattraper et à lui barrer la route une fois en bas des marches. Karen leva les yeux au ciel et fixa froidement la blonde.

\- Pourquoi t'a fait ça ? c'est parce qu'Eret est entré dans la salle ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est a cause de lui ?

\- J'ai remarqué que tu as tourné le regard vers lui ou moment même où il est entré !

\- Il n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai fait. J'ai embrassé Rustik pour honorer ma part du contrat. Rien de plus.

\- Tu mens. Dit-elle sévèrement

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, mais tes yeux disent que la moitié de la vérité. Si tu pleures, ce n'est pas pour rien !

\- Je...

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que de nouvelle larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle les essuya brusquement pendant qu'Astrid poursuivait la fameuse discussion

\- Karen. Depuis que la vérité a éclaté, tu l'as repoussé plusieurs fois et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et ça contrarie Eret. La preuve, il est toujours dans la grande salle avec ses yeux ronds!

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème Astrid ! s'emporta Karen

Harold commençait à croire Astrid sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit au sujet d'Eret et Karen. Mais il n'aurait pas cru que le problème avait atteint un tel degré. Vu que la guerrière semblait la mettre en rogne, Harold prit le relais avec plus de douceur et de calme dans la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Karen ? Pourquoi tu es si différente avec lui ? Quand vous dansiez hier soir, vous vous souriez et vous dévoriez du regard d'une façon adorable et là, tu tires une tronche de Yak de six pieds de long et tu t'énerves ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'étonna Harold

\- Qu'il se soit passé quelque chose ou pas, ça ne vous regarde pas. Alors fichez-moi la paix, j'ai autre chose à faire. Répondit-elle en voulant s'éloigner

\- C'est en rapport avec Drago ? où du fait qu'Eret a travaillé pour lui ? suggéra calmement Harold

Agacée, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches puis inspira profondément en regardant le ciel. Elle leur adressa ensuite un regard empli de colère et de reproches.

\- Vous comptez vraiment pas lâcher l'affaire dès qu'il y a un truc qui va pas avec moi, hein ? Après mon père, c'est mon attitude avec Eret qui vous dérange ?!

\- Je... Écoute Karen. On trouve simplement que ton changement d'attitude est bizarre et injuste ! Avant, tout allait très bien puis soudainement, tu l'envoies direct dans la bourse de Yak à chaque fois qu'il est trop prêt ou qu'il essaie de te parler ! répliqua Astrid perplexe de son entêtement

\- Astrid. Maugréa-t-elle

\- Astrid a vu juste Karen. Eret semble t'apprécier ! Essaie au moins de lui donner une chance, non ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ? enchaîna Harold

\- STOP ! OK ?! s'exclama-t-elle

Par chance, il y avait très peu de monde qui c'était tourné vers le trio avec un air surpris avant de reprendre leurs occupations. Karen tenta de s'expliquer le plus calmement possible.

\- Écoutez. C'est vraiment... sympa de votre part de vouloir m'aider et me conseiller, mais l'amour n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Ce que je veux plus que tout au monde, c'est que Krabulle et moi soyons enfin réunis ! Et vous savez tous les deux ce que je compte faire une fois que ça arrivera ! Vous croyez vraiment que je veux faire un bout de chemin avec une personne qui risquerait de perdre la vie si je retrouve mon père ?!

Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en réalisant qu'elle venait de leur révéler à haute voix sa principale crainte. Elle avait en plus les larmes aux yeux et elle tremblait de partout du fait d'avoir autant parler d'une voix étranglé par sa crainte, sa colère et ses émotions.

\- Karen, c'est... c'est pour ça que tu le rejettes ? Parce que tu as peur que Drago s'en prenne à lui si vous êtes ensemble ?

Incapable de répondre, elle hocha simplement la tête et continuait de pleurer. Astrid la prit instinctivement dans ses bras pour la calmer.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir insisté Karen. Mais faut pas que tu penses à ce genre de chose. Ton père ne pourra pas lui faire du mal.

\- J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, alors je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Que soit un ami ou quelqu'un que j'aime. C'est donc mieux pour lui qu'on ne soit pas ensemble. Et c'est pour ça que je le rejetais et que j'ai embrassé Rustik devant lui. Je me suis dit que s'il voyait ça, il ne s'intéresserait plus à moi.

\- Donc pour notre sécurité... tu es prête à te rendre malheureuse ? résuma Astrid

Karen haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Quand on voit qui est mon père, c'est sans doute ce qu'il y a de mieux à fai... AIE !

Astrid venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Harold. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas reçu l'un des traitements de faveur spéciale de sa belle pour chaque parole ou action ridicule, ou par simple plaisir de cogner ? Karen se massait l'épaule en regardant avec incompréhension son amie.

\- Mais ça va pas ?!

\- Idiote ! Si ton père est vivant et qu'il ose revenir ici pour se venger, il ne pourra rien contre le village ! S'il n'a pas réussi à nous écraser avec la puissance de son Alpha et de sa flotte une première fois, il y arrivera pas une seconde fois ! Quant à tes craintes vis-à-vis de lui et d'Eret, alors déjà... je trouve que c'est une belle preuve d'amour mais c'est aussi stupide de croire ça ! Eret a déjà survécu aux mains de ton père et il n'hésiterait pas à le défier et à se battre pour toi !

\- Je le sais Astrid... mais c'est mon choix de ne pas vouloir être avec lui. ça aurait été n'importe qui je dis pas, mais par je ne sais quel hasard, il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse de l'homme qui à travailler pour mon père...

\- Tu es vraiment amoureuse d'Eret ? demanda Harold

\- J'en sais trop rien. Je suppose que oui. Rougit-elle. Mais si vous êtes mes amis, respectez mon choix. Gardez tout ça pour vous et ne lui dites rien ! s'il vous plaît ! Implora-t-elle

\- Je... Promis Karen. Tu peux compter sur nous. promis Harold.

\- Astrid ?

\- Si Harold te dit « compte sur nous » ça m'inclue automatiquement, Karen. Je te promets de ne rien dire aussi. Souriait-elle

\- Merci. Je...

VROOOOOOOOOU ! L'oreille du tonnerre venait de retentir dans tout le village.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Karen

\- Apparemment, nos guetteurs ont vu quelque chose pas loin des côtes. Allons voir ce que...

\- HAROLD ! s'exclama Mulch en courant vers lui avec Baquet

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Encore une tempête qui approche ? s'inquiéta Astrid

\- Ça m'étonnerait, Baquet se tord pas de douleur. Souligna Karen

\- Ce n'est pas une tempête ce coup-ci Astrid ! C'est autre chose ! Lui répondit Mulch

\- Oui ! Un Ebouillantueur se dirige droit sur nous ! Annonça Bacquet avec angoisse


	11. Triste découverte

**_Salut à tous ! :D réjouissez-vous chers lecteurs et lectrices ! L'instant romantique sera posté la semaine prochaine ! oui je sais, vous vous dites « oooooooh noooon... » mais vous aurez droit à un avant gout pour aujourd'hui ;)_**

 ** _Ensuite, je tenais à vous remercier pour l'accueil et l'appréciation que vous témoignez envers Karen ! ça me touche beaucoup qu'elle vous plaise, ainsi que son histoire ! La suite de ses aventures promet quelques surprises et j'espère qu'elles vous plairont ! ^^_**

 ** _Pour finir, merci pour vos reviews, vos favs et vos follows ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas trop le temps de vous répondre par PM ou en début de chapitre, mais sachez que vos reviews me font tous très chaud au coeur ! ^^ Vos théories sur certains points de la fic sont très intéressantes, reste à savoir si elles sont correctes ;) votre enthousiasme est touchant... bref, vous êtes chou ! ^^ bon aller, je vous laisse tranquille ! Bonne lecture et oubliez pas de laisser une review ! ;)_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 - Triste découverte

Karen s'était raidie en entendant la nouvelle. Harold et Astrid étaient également surpris mais heureux de l'apprendre. Sans chercher à en savoir davantage, Karen se mit à courir vers les côtés suivis de prêt par Harold et Astrid et des autres dragonniers qui les avaient rejoints après avoir entendu l'oreille du tonnerre depuis la grande salle. Sur place, quelques villageois se trouvaient au bord des falaises et prêt de la tour de guet, y compris Valka et Gueulfor. Karen les rejoignit la première et chercha du regard son dragon, la main agripper à son sifflet. Son coeur battait très vite et sa respiration était rapide, mais c'était pas à cause de la course. Essoufflés, ses amis arrivèrent pile au moment où l'Ebouillantueur sortait sa tête de l'océan et poussa un cri. Karen en avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il est la... il m'a retrouvée...

Valka posa sa main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire que Karen rendit avec joie. Elle regarda un peu plus loin et vit que le rebord de la falaise s'étendait davantage et qu'une grande partie de la roche s'allonger en pointe vers l'océan, sans rochers supplémentaires à ses pieds. Il n'y avait aucun bâtiment dessus et aucun villageois, ce qui lui donna une idée et la fit sourire aux anges. Elle attrapa son sifflet et souffla de toutes ses forces dedans, faisant grogner les villageois face à ce son très aigu et soudain. De loin, l'Ebouillantueur semblait avoir entendu le sifflement. Il plongea et nagea droit vers les côtes et Karen se mit à courir vers la pointe de la falaise. Harold, qui venait de comprendre son plan, ordonna aux villageois de ne rien faire quand le dragon sera prêt de la falaise. Tout le monde regardait la jeune fille qui courait de plus en plus vite avec un immense sourire de joie, mais plus elle se rapprocher du rebord sans s'arrêter, plus l'inquiétude commençait à se propager parmi eux.

\- Euh... elle fait quoi ? Elle va quand même pas... s'inquiéta Varek

\- Si. Je crois qu'elle va sauter. Confirma Krane

\- Mais c'est super haut ! elle est suicidaire !

\- Non. Elle est juste heureuse. Regardez. Souligna Valka

Karen sauta de la falaise en poussant un cri de joie. Les villageois poussèrent quelques cris d'effroi, notamment quand Karen disparut sous l'eau et que le dragon approchait d'elle à toute vitesse. Même qu'ils savaient ce qu'elle faisait, les dragonniers commençaient un peu à s'inquiéter en ne la voyant pas remonter à la surface mais ils retrouvèrent bien vite leur sourire en voyant l'Ebouillantueur surgir de l'océan avec Karen agrippait à sa corne, son corps allongé contre sa tête et ses jambes vacillant dans le vide.

\- Tu m'as retrouvée Krabulle ! Enfin ! Oh, si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété pour toi...

Folle de bonheur, elle souriait, pleurer et câliner son dragon qui était tout aussi content de la revoir et qui lui rendait son affection. Les Berkiens étaient littéralement sciés de voir un tel dragon être aussi dociles et affectueux. Karen tourna son regard vers la foule.

\- RETROUVEZ MOI A LA PLAGE, LES AMIS ! hurla-t-elle au loin. Krabulle ? Prêt à leur faire flanquer une petite frousse ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire malicieux

Avec un air complice, son dragon approuva d'un signe de tete, puis il la pencha et la releva très vite pour envoyer Karen dans le ciel. Extatique, elle se laissa retomber dans le vide, puis se laissa avaler par Krabulle qui venait d'ouvrir en grand sa mâchoire avant de disparaître sous l'eau. Sous les regards surpris mais amusé de ses amis, pas mal de monde paniqué en fait.

\- Par les dieux ! Elle s'est fait dévorer !

\- Quel monstre ! Ce sera bientôt notre tour !

\- Calmez-vous, elle ne s'est pas fait dévorée. C'est juste sa... méthode de transport. mais vous pouvez reprendre vos occupations et rentrez chez vous. Tout est sous contrôle. Rassura Harold

À moitié rassuré, les habitants repartaient chez eux.

\- Vous avez entendu Karen ? Allons vite vers la plage !

\- Oui, j'ai hâte de voir son dragon de plus prêt ! j'en ai rarement eu l'occasion pendant toutes ces années ! Approuvez Valka

\- Mouais. Pas que j'aimerais pas venir, mais j'ai plus de culotte de rechange alors je ne vais pas prendre le risque de souiller celle que j'ai sur moi.

\- Aucun risque Gueulfor. Tu l'as vu comme nous ? Il est inoffensif !

\- Je sais, mais j'ai du boulot qui m'attend. Vous en faites pas, je pense que j'aurais vite l'occasion d'être présenté à ce dragon. À plus tard !

\- Bon bah allons-y.

\- Ce sera sans moi aussi, Harold. fit Eret

\- Pourquoi ? Toi aussi t'a peur des Ebouillantueurs ? demanda Kogne

\- Non. Mais comme elle ne peut plus me voir en peinture pour je ne sais quelles raisons, mon absence risque pas de lui manquer.

\- Eret, je ne pense pas qu'elle... fit Astrid

\- Peu importe. Amusez-vous bien.

L'ex-trappeur se dirigea vers le village, l'air sévère. Ne pouvant rien faire, surtout Harold et Astrid, les dragonniers se hâtèrent vers la plage à dos de dragons. Sur la plage, il n'y avait personne et encore moins de duos fraîchement réunis. Ils descendirent de leurs dragons et patientèrent un instant avant de voir enfin le dragon surgir une nouvelle fois de la mer en tourbillonnant sur lui-même avec grâce, accompagné d'une magnifique pluie qui scintillait au soleil. Étant pas loin d'eux, il n'éprouva aucune méfiance et écarta ses ailes comme pour s'incliner avant d'ouvrir sa mâchoire. Karen était debout à l'intérieur, mains sur les hanches et leur adressa un immense sourire.

\- Cher public, je vous présente Krabulle ! Fait moi descendre s'il te plaît... dit-elle avec tendresse

Le dragon tendit une de ces ailes vers Karen qui se posa dessus et se laissa déposer sur la plage devant les yeux ébahis de tous.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

\- C'était hallucinant, impressionnant, dingue, émouvant et... je crois que ça ira. Souriait Harold

\- Ça se voit que tu l'as dressé depuis son éclosion ! Il obéit à tout ce que tu lui dis et il tolère clairement la présence des humains ! Beau travail Karen ! Félicita Valka avec admiration

\- Merci... rougit-elle. Alors même si vous savez tous qui c'est, je tiens à faire les présentations dans les règles. Les amis, je vous présente mon meilleur ami. Krabulle. Krabulle, voici mes nouveaux amis. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie et se sont bien occupé de moi.

Les dragonniers saluèrent le dragon qui les regardait sagement assis sur le sable, puis il inclina respectueusement sa tête en signe de remerciement. Même qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde et de dragons, personne ne s'approcha de lui sans l'accord de Karen.

\- Ce qu'on va faire, c'est que vous allez venir un par un pour lui dire bonjour. Valka, je vois que depuis tout a l'heure vous êtes impatiente de l'approcher, alors je vous en prie. Passez la première.

\- Oh merci Karen...

Valka s'approcha de l'Ebouillantueur avec presque le même comportement que pour Krokmou la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Bien vite le dragon marin se montra tout aussi affectif avec Valka qu'avec Karen. La jeune fille fit les présentations et procéda de la même manière pour Harold qui n'eut aucun souci pour s'en approcher. C'était ensuite au tour d'Astrid et tout se passa à merveille mais pour les autres, Karen dut les assister un peu. Même qu'ils étaient fascinés, ils avaient un peu la frousse et n'osèrent pas trop tendre la main vers lui. Karen avait dû prendre la main de Varek et la poser sur le museau de Krabulle qui avait ensuite adressé au jeune homme un coup de tête affectueux, puis ce fut pareil pour Rustik, Krane, Kogne. Karen avait remarqué qu'Eret n'était pas là mais elle comprenait la raison. Il n'allait pas accourir après avoir été remballer plusieurs fois en peu de temps. Mais d'une part, toute cette histoire la rendait malheureuse et perdue. Quand la jumelle rejoignit son frère, Krabulle câlina de nouveau Karen avec sa tête et celle dernière retrouva sa joie.

\- Que c'est bon de te revoir... tu m'as tellement manqué... dit-elle tout contre lui

\- Hé Karen ! Tu peux nous faire voir un truc de fou avec lui ? demanda Krane

\- Ouais ! Du genre euh... réfléchissait Kogne

\- Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai trouvé de quoi vous laissez sans voix. Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit à propos des jets d'eau de Krabulle ?

\- Euh... oui ?

\- Eh bah vous allez voir ça de vos propres yeux. Alors si vous voulez reculer, y'a pas de soucis même si je vous assure que vous ne risquez rien.

Karen s'écarta de Krabulle et se tourna vers ses amis qui n'avaient pas bougé par preuve de confiance. Elle leur sourit et leur montra une attitude décontractée et confiant en croisant ses bras, puis elle s'adressa à son Ebouillantueur sans pour autant se tourner vers lui.

\- Krabulle ? c'est l'heure de la douche !

L'Ebouillantueur gonfla aussitôt ses joues et cracha de la bonne eau chaude sur la tête de Karen. Trempée, elle éclata de rire et essuya son visage et souriait en voyant les jumeaux et les autres sans voix.

\- Génial ! Bon, qui veut prendre une bonne douche chaude ? demanda Karen

\- Pourquoi pas ma sœur ? ça enlèverait une bonne partie de l'odeur de ses cheveux ! pouffa Krane

\- Crétin ! T'y connaît rien en beauté féminine !

Sans que ce soit une surprise, Harold se porta volontaire.

\- Moi je veux bien.

\- Quel courage chef ! Si tu viens à finir en Viking a la vapeur, preums pour te succéder au poste de chef ! ricana Rustik

\- Je n'ai rien à craindre. J'ai confiance en eux. Assura Harold en adressant un sourire à son amie

Harold se mit à la place de Karen et fit de son mieux pour se montrer aussi confiant qu'elle. Elle donna le signal à son dragon qui gonfla de nouveau ses joues et cracha l'eau chaude sur la tête du chef. Harold avait serré les dents avant d'être trempé, mais il se mit à sourire en jugeant que la température était super agréable.

\- Woh... c'est trop cool !

\- À moi ! Je vais prouver à Karen que je peux être aussi courageux que le chef ! fanfaronna Rustik

Rustik prit donc avec fierté la place d'Harold. Karen adressa un regard complice à Krabulle et ce dernier ne lança pas de l'eau chaude sur la tête de Rustik, mais de l'eau fraîche et il hurla comme une fille. Ses amis étaient pliés de rire mais Karen rassura le pauvre Viking qui tremblait comme une feuille.

\- En effet Rustik, tu as bien du courage ! Mais t'inquiète pas, Krabulle va arranger ça. Vas-y mon grand.

L'Ebouillantueur cracha de l'eau chaude sur Rustik et ce dernier se détendit aussitôt sur le sable.

\- Aah... ça soulage grave...

\- Alors ? convaincu ? demanda Karen

\- Totalement ! Répondit Harold suivi des autres qui partager son avis.

\- Super ! Mais qu'en est-t-il du mode de transport ? Qui veut essayer ?

\- Moi ! fit Valka

Elle était super-motivée et toute excitée ! On aurait dit une petite fille ! Harold ne se lassait pas de voir sa mère aussi joyeuse et heureuse devant des dragons. Il la regardait donc montait sans crainte dans la bouche du dragon et Valka regardait avec fascination à l'intérieur. Krabulle demeurait calme face à la présence d'une étrangère dans sa mâchoire puisque Karen était la seule à y être entré depuis le début. Valka ne montra aucune frayeur quand Krabulle referma l'entrée et on pouvait presque l'entendre rire. Il lui permit de sortir au bout de cinq secondes et elle en ressortit avec un sourire radieux.

\- Oh mon fils, c'est incroyable ! Un mode de transport pareil peut être très pratique dans certaines situations ! Et c'est assez grand pour accueillir n'importe qui ! Mais faut savoir mettre l'haleine de poisson, l'obscurité, le risque de jets d'eau bouillante et le venin de coté.

\- J'en doute pas maman.

\- Je suis heureuse pour elle. Je la trouve tellement... plus heureuse, plus rayonnante. dit-elle en la regardant

\- Elle vient de retrouver une part d'elle-même. Son dragon est tout ce qu'elle a de plus précieux. En tout cas, ça vrai que ça fait plaisir de la voir comme ça.

Karen continuait d'encourager ses amis pour qu'ils viennent dans la gueule de Krabulle mais pour les jumeaux, y'avais aucun souci à se faire ! À tour de rôle, ils étaient entré sans avoir peur, et c'était pareil pour Astrid, à moitié pour Varek, mais quand Rustik entra à son tour, Krabulle ne voulait plus le laisser sortir jusqu'à ce que Karen redonne en riant la permission de la relâcher.

\- Vraiment impressionnant Karen. Je me demande si tu est aussi doué sur son dos que sur celui de Zéphyra. Dit Astrid

\- Tu veux une démonstration ?

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à l'attendre. Confia-t-elle

\- Alors tout le monde en selle ! Passez devant, j'arrive !

Intrigué et impatient, chacun des dragonniers monta sur son dragon et s'envola vers l'océan. Karen était partie la dernière après être monté sur le dos de Krabulle. Celui-ci nageait à la surface et sa partenaire appréciait avec joie la vitesse du vent et des embruns de l'océan sur son visage. Debout sur son dos, elle fit quelques pas en arrière puis se mit à courir. Mais comme l'Ebouillantueur nageait en même temps, ça lui permettait de courir sans soucis sur l'eau. Harold et les autres regardaient d'un air épaté Karen qui courait à toute vitesse sur l'eau mais Baquet et Mulch, qui étaient reparties pécher, regarder avec des yeux ronds la jeune fille courir sur l'eau et leur adresser un signe de la main avec le sourire aux lèvres. Karen continuait de courir pendant deux minutes, loin des rivages de Berk et toujours sous le regard attentif de ses amis.

\- Krabulle ! Corne ! s'exclama-t-elle

Grâce à son cou très long et flexible, et sans s'arrêter de nager, le dragon pencha sa tête vers l'arrière pour que Karen puisse attraper sa corne. Elle se hissa sur sa tête et resta dessus, puis elle écarta les bras et savoura la liberté que les dieux venaient de lui rendre. Elle leva son regard vers ses amis et tapa dans la main d'Astrid qui venait de se rapprocher d'elle et qui lui souriait. Une fois que tout le monde l'ait complimenté à sa manière, elle ordonna à Krabulle de se rapprocher de l'océan. Le dragon obéit et Karen, accroché à la corne, glissa son dos contre son museau. Elle s'arrangea pour que ses pieds frôlent l'eau de façon incliner, puis elle posa ses mains contre Krabulle et se laissa porter par la vitesse de sa nage, donnant l'impression qu'elle surfait sur la mer. Elle écarta de nouveau ses bras et laissa un « wouhou ! » s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes après, Krabulle s'arrêta de nager et Karen se laissa glisser le long de son museau et tomba dans l'eau avec bonheur. Sous l'eau, elle s'étira à son aise pour soulager ses muscles douloureux puis elle remonta à la surface et s'allongea dans l'eau. Sous le regard de tous ses amis et de son dragon qui lui souriait, elle ferma un instant ses yeux pour apprécier la douce caresse de l'eau et la chaleur du soleil. En ouvrant les yeux, elle posa son regard sur Krabulle qui approcha sa tête pour la câliner.

\- Merci d'être de nouveau près de moi... dit-elle en lui caressant tendrement la tête.

Krabulle ronronna et regarda son amie faire quelques brasses vers son aile qu'il tendit pour qu'elle monte dessus. Assise sur son dos, Karen essora au maximum ses cheveux puis fixa le bas du cou de son dragon, là où sa sacoche et son épée devaient être.

\- Mince... dit-elle d'une voix contrariée

\- Y'a un souci ? demanda Valka

\- Krabulle n'a ni mon sac, ni mon épée. Ils doivent surement se trouver prés de l'île où nous nous sommes fait attaquer.

\- Dans ce cas, allons les chercher.

\- Merci, mais c'est pas la peine de tous vous immobilisez pour venir avec moi. Rentrez sur Berk, je serais vite de retour.

\- T'est sure ?

\- Oui. Et puis... on a du temps à rattraper tous les deux. Ajouta-t-elle en souriant à son dragon

\- Comme tu veux, mais soit prudente. Aller tout le monde, on rentre. Dit Harold

\- Pas question, je reste avec Karen ! Je veux pas la laisser seule ! Protesta Rustik

\- Trop tard Rustik. Regarde. Ricana Varek

Karen et Krabulle avaient déjà disparu sous l'eau et de loin, le groupe pouvait voir la silhouette de l'Ebouillantueur devenir de plus en plus petite. Rustik ragea un bon coup sur ses amis avant de s'envoler avec eux vers Berk. Karen n'avait pas mis très longtemps pour retrouver l'île, mais la recherche de ses affaires avait demandé plus de temps et d'efforts. Elle ne trouva pas son épée mais elle trouva enfin sa sacoche au bout d'une bonne heure de recherches. La sacoche avait été emporté par les vagues pour finir entre deux rochers. Quant à son épée, elle devait être au fond de l'océan. Ce n'était pas grave, c'était qu'une simple arme et elle en achèterait une neuve à Gueulfor. Haussant les épaules, elle ouvrit sa sacoche et retrouva avec soulagement tout son contenu... Sa flûte ovale en bois, deux poignards dans leurs étuis, un peu d'argent, une carte, une boussole, quelques vivres fichus, une gourde d'eau, deux silex, une longue vue, du fil, des aiguilles, un sac en toile plié, quatre petites fioles vertes vides, deux fioles d'antidote contre le venin de Krabulle et son étui contenant des outils et ustensiles utiles pour la préparation des antidotes ou pour soigner ses plaies.

Elle resta assise sur le rocher avec sa sacoche ouverte dans les mains et regarda Krabulle dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit, heureuse d'être enfin réuni et d'avoir retrouvé ses affaires. Elle pouvait à présent rentrer sur Berk, mais en regardant d'un air concentré une fiole d'antidote dans son sac, elle tourna le regard vers une île qui se situer beaucoup plus loin et qui était particulièrement riche en fleurs de Laurier Rose. Se disant que ce détour en valait la peine, elle esquissa un sourire et parti aussitôt avec Krabulle sur l'île. Ils débarquèrent plusieurs heures plus tard et cherchèrent un beau bosquet de fleurs bleues et en trouvèrent trois d'un coup. Karen sorti un poignard et le sac en toile et récolta le plus de fleurs possible, et Krabulle en profita pour se régaler de quelques fleurs puisque c'était le seul dragon qui ne les craignait pas.

\- C'est bien Krabulle, régales-toi. Ce n'est pas moi qui irais te priver d'une petite douceur. Lui dit-elle

Une fois le sac plein de fleurs et ranger dans sa sacoche, Karen et son dragon prirent du bon temps pour se détendre, se restaurer et jouer ensemble. Après avoir fini de manger un bon poisson cuit à la broche, le ciel devenait de plus en plus rose et orange. Le temps de faire la route jusqu'à Berk, il fera presque nuit. Elle grimpa sur Krabulle pour rentrer. L'Ebouillantueur nagea à la surface et sa tête dépasser de l'eau puisque Karen était assis dessus et fixer l'horizon pour guetter le moindre danger, mais le retour fut chanceux. Aucune agression de dragons sauvages ni d'individu indésirable. Krabulle accosta sur une plage reculée et Karen descendit à terre, légèrement épuisée. Connaissant le pouvoir des fleurs de Laurier Rose sur les autres dragons, elle préféra enterrer discrètement le sac dans le sable, bien en retrait derrière un gros rocher collé à la falaise.

\- Voilà. Quand j'aurais un moment pour faire mes potions, je reviendrais le chercher.

Elle se releva, essuya ses mains pleines de sable et regarda avec Krabulle le beau spectacle qu'offrait un coucher de soleil sur le ciel et l'océan.

\- C'est beau hein ? je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Et toi ?

Krabulle grogna négativement, ce qui l'a fait sourire.

\- Et voila une journée de plus qui s'achève. Mais contrairement aux autres, je trouve qu'elle est vite passé. Quand je pense qu'on s'est retrouvée y'a quoi... plus ou moins cinq heures ? Enfin bref. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble que j'ai pas vu le temps passer ! mais une chose est sur. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ce que j'ai vécue. On fera tout pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Le dragon acquiesça en ronronnant et en collant sa tête contre son amie.

\- Pour conclure cette journée, vu que le village n'est pas loin, je serais bien tenté par une petite balade au bord de la mer. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Le dragon alla dans l'eau et nagea a coté de Karen qui marchait dans les frêles vagues. Arrivé à l'entrée du village qui menait à la plage, elle se tourna vers son dragon.

\- C'est ici qu'on va devoir se séparer Krabulle. Ici, je dors chez une amie qui s'appelle Astrid. Tu resteras à l'abri dans l'océan et prêt des côtes de Berk, mais ne fais de mal à personne ni à aucun navire. Ce sont nos amis et on n'a rien à craindre d'eux. D'accord ?

Le dragon acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Demain matin, je te retrouverais ici pour un bon petit déjeuner. Reposes-toi bien et soit prudent. Souriait-elle

Elle le regarda disparaître dans l'océan avec un léger pincement au coeur. Elle ne souhaitait plus être séparé de lui, mais dans ce cas-là, c'était très différent. Ils c'étaient retrouvés, il était en sécurité et elle savait qu'elle le retrouverait le lendemain pour la phase principale de son projet. Elle marcha le long du chemin et des ponts qui la ramener au village et rentra directement chez Astrid. Zéphyra dormait toujours dans la grange et Grattouille l'avait rejoint. Karen passa donc à coter sans se faire remarquer puis entra dans la maison déserte. Épuisée, courbaturée et n'ayant pas faim, elle monta directement se coucher. Elle posa avec les yeux à demi ouverts sa sacoche au pied du lit et enleva tout son attirail à demi sec et qui sentait l'eau de mer à plein nez, pour finir en brassière et culotte. Elle s'emmitoufla ensuite dans la couette et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Il était tard à présent. Le ciel était déjà bien noir et l'air du soir devenait frais. Tout comme ses amis et la majeure partie des villageois, Astrid rentra chez elle pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Ayant déjà mangé, elle monta se coucher à son tour. En ouvrant la porte de la chambre, elle fut intriguée par une odeur iodée, mais en voyant de l'équipement par terre plus une silhouette endormie dans le lit, elle esquissa un léger sourire, se mit à l'aise et alla se coucher en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Karen. Peu de temps après, Astrid sombra elle aussi dans son sommeil.

oO*Oo

Chez Harold, Eret était assis en tailleur devant le feu central, juste à coté de Cranecrusher qui dormait tranquillement, et Eret regardait d'un air songeur les flammes qui dansaient entre elles. Harold rentra avec Krokmou et salua son invité, mais ce dernier lui accorda un bonsoir plutôt absent et le chef en devina aisément la raison.

\- Tu penses à Karen, c'est ça ?

\- J'arrive pas à me sortir cette fille de ma tête, Harold. Et je vois pas pourquoi je m'obstine à vouloir y penser vu comment elle me rejette. Maugréa t-il

\- C'est curieux, en effet.

\- Mais ça n'aura plus trop d'importance demain. Je partirais à la fin de la journée et j'oubliais rapidement cette fille.

\- Oh. Comme tu le sens Eret. Mais... tiens ? Karen a oublié de récupérer son casque. S'étonna Harold en voyant le casque au pied du lit de sa mère.

\- C'est à elle ce truc ?

\- Oui. J'ai jamais vu un casque pareil. Il est très intrigant, je trouve. Je suis sur que c'est pour explorer les fonds marins et la petite vitre lui permet de voir les merveilles de l'océan. Dit-il en le prenant dans ses mains

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Je lui apporterais demain matin. Mais la, je vais aller me coucher, j'en peux plus et demain j'ai une grosse journée qui m'attend. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Harold n'aimait pas voir les gens malheureux et mentir pour cacher leurs émotions. Mais en se souvenant de sa promesse faite à Karen, il se résigna à tout lui dire et monta se coucher avec Krokmou. Mais en pensant au départ d'Eret le lendemain, Harold nota mentalement de prévenir Astrid. En s'allongeant dans son lit, il eut un petit rictus en réalisant que malgré lui, il complotait avec elle pour le bonheur de leurs amis. Il espérait juste que tout se termine bien. Le sommeil le gagna progressivement puis il emporta l'ex-trappeur qui venait de s'assoupir contre son dragon.

oO*Oo

Astrid dormait très bien, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Karen. Elle avait froid et elle était en plein cauchemar.

Elle rêvait qu'elle était seule dans la même forêt sombre et brumeuse. Perdue et apeurée au milieu de la clairière, elle n'arrivait pas faire son choix entre les différents sentiers qui se présenter à elle pour qu'elle puisse sortir d'ici. Tournant sans cesse son regard autour d'elle, elle se figea en voyant Eret sortir d'un des sentiers. En le voyant, elle semblait plus calme et rassurée. Elle esquissa un sourire que le jeune homme lui rendit et elle ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il s'approchait lentement d'elle sans cesser de lui sourire. Mais soudain, il faisait de plus en plus froid et de plus en plus brumeux car la silhouette sombre de son père venait de surgir d'un autre sentier. La frayeur gagna le coeur de Karen, mais Eret, qui venait de voir Drago, prit la main de la jeune fille et se tourna vers lui pour le défier. Karen jonglait du regard entre les deux hommes et resserra son emprise sur la main chaleureuse et réconfortante de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Drago ne bougeait pas de l'entrée du sentier, et sans rien dire ni rien faire, il se mit à disparaître très lentement pour finalement se mêler au brouillard qui disparaissait en même temps que lui.

La clairière devenait de plus en plus clair, moins glacial et Karen ne ressentait plus aucune peur. Elle leva son regard vers Eret et lui souriait. Mais au moment où ils s'approchaient lentement pour échanger un baiser, une lance vient transpercer l'abdomen d'Eret et se planta en même temps dans celui de Karen. La lance fut retirer brutalement et le couple cracha mutuellement du sang sur l'autre et s'effondra ensemble, main dans la main. Sur le point de mourir, Karen regardait avec des yeux larmoyant le visage d'Eret qui était déjà mort, la tête tourner vers elle avec les yeux ouverts et un gros filet de sang qui s'échapper de ses lèvres et de son corps. Elle n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre quand une silhouette sombre et encapuchonnée s'approcha avec la lance ensanglantée dans la main droite. Après avoir fixé un court instant ses deux victimes, la silhouette leva sa lance et la planta directement dans le coeur de Karen qui se mit à hurler.

\- AAAAAAH !

Elle c'était subitement redresser sur le lit, tremblante de froid et de peur et littéralement en sueur. Face au souvenir de son cauchemar et de ses émotions, elle vérifia son ventre, puis voyant qu'elle avait rien, elle agrippa sa tête et se mit à pleurer. Son cri et son geste brusque avait réveillé Astrid qui était très inquiet en la voyant pleurer.

\- Karen, ça va ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Non, ça va pas... ça va pas du tout... j'ai...

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler et elle sanglotait de plus belle. Sans réfléchir, Astrid se leva et se plaça devant Karen pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle nota que son amie était à demi-nue, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle caressait lentement les cheveux de la malheureuse qui venait de l'enlacer à son tour en sanglotant dans ses cheveux détachés.

\- Chuuuuut...ça va aller. C'est qu'un cauchemar.

\- Je sais... mais c'était vraiment horrible...

\- Raconte-moi, même si c'est dur. Ça te fera du bien d'en parler.

\- J'ai... j'ai rêvé de mon père et d'Eret. c'était affreux... on était dans une forêt sombre emplie de sentier et Eret a tenu tête à mon père d'un simple regard... mon père s'en est aller, mais... au moment où on allait s'embrasser, il est revenu pour nous tuer... et après il... il est revenu pour m'achever... je tenais encore la main d'Eret avant de mourir...

\- Désolée Karen...

\- Tu vois... même dans mes cauchemars, je ne peux pas être avec lui... ce qui lui est arrivé, c'est ce que je crains depuis que je sais qui il est... ce cauchemar est sans doute un signe pour me décourager à vouloir l'aimer...

\- Dis pas ça Karen, c'est qu'un cauchemar ! Il faut pas le prendre au sérieux !

\- Je sais mais... oh Astrid... je suis malheureuse... je peux pas être avec l'homme que j'aime parce que je suis morte de peur à l'idée de le perdre... et...

Elle se remit à pleurer dans les bras d'Astrid. Elle était glacée et tremblait comme une feuille.

\- T'est glacée... murmura Astrid avec inquiétude

\- Je sais... j'aurais dû garder mes vêtements mais ils étaient pas secs et ils puaient l'eau salée... et comme j'étais morte de fatigue...

\- C'est pas grave. Attends...

La guerrière se détacha d'elle et se leva pour prendre un autre maillot dans son placard qu'elle lança à Karen qui l'enfila sans plus attendre, puis Astrid retourna se coucher en emportant Karen dans ses bras. Bien au chaud sous la couette et dans les bras d'Astrid, Karen se détendait petit à petit. Elle ne tremblait plus, elle avait moins froid mais elle pleurait en silence. Astrid avait la tête de Karen dans le creux de son cou et continuait de lui masser les bras pour la réchauffer et la réconforter.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui. Désolée...

\- Désolée pour quoi ?

\- Que ce soit moi qui soit dans tes bras plutôt qu'Harold...

\- Oh ça ? Te prend pas la tête. Tu n'es pas bien alors je fais ce qu'il faut pour t'aider.

\- Merci... mais dès demain, je m'installerais dans le salon comme ça, tu pourras avoir ton lit pour toi toute seule et je ne te dérangerais plus.

\- Dis pas de bêtises, Karen. Tu ne me dérange pas. Et puis je trouve ça plutôt rigolo de partager mon lit avec une amie. Ou devrais-je dire une colocataire. Souriait Astrid

\- Mais c'est mieux que ton lit soit disponible au cas où Harold voudrait passer un moment intime avec toi, non ? demanda Karen avec un petit sourire

\- Euh...

En voyant Astrid rougir comme une tomate, Karen laissa un petit rire s'échapper et essuya une dernière larme qui coulait de ses yeux. ça allait mieux, mais pour ne plus repenser à son cauchemar, elle poursuivit la conversation avec amusement.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Et vous avez déjà fait... ?

\- Hein ? ah, euh... non. On s'est beaucoup embrassé et fait des câlins plus ou moins chastes, mais ça s'arrête là.

\- Ok.

Une autre question lui brûla les lèvres.

\- Dis, ça fait quoi d'embrassé quelqu'un avec amour ?

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? s'étonna Astrid

\- Non. Le seul garçon que j'ai embrassé, c'est Rustik. Mais ça n'a surement rien à voir avec les baisers que toi et Harold devaient échanger.

\- Oh ça, c'est sur que ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est même pas comparable ! Et merci de me faire revivre mentalement une image que j'avais réussi à oublier... c'est à se demander comment tu as pu tenir aussi longtemps... beurk ! Si je vomis dans tes cheveux, viens pas te plaindre !

\- Hin, désolée. Alors ? C'est quoi qu'on ressent quand on échange un vrai baiser ?

Astrid s'apprêtait à lui conseiller d'aller voir Eret et de tout lui avouer pour connaitre ce qu'elle veut savoir, mais elle ne le fit pas pour pas qu'elle pleure à nouveau. Elle se disait aussi que si elle lui expliquer suffisamment bien, ça l'intriguerait assez pour qu'elle change d'avis et tente l'expérience d'elle-même.

\- Eh bien... le ressenti est différent d'une personne à une autre mais pour ma part, c'est tout simplement merveilleux. Si les deux personnes s'aiment, tu aimes en donner et en recevoir. Les sensations sont merveilleuses et enivrantes... et quand tu commences, tu as parfois du mal à vouloir t'arrêter.

\- À ce point là ?

\- Ouais. Mais faut savoir le faire pour reprendre son souffle. Riait-elle

\- C'est sur ! bon sang... ça doit vraiment être géniale... Dit-elle en effleurant de ses doigts ses propres lèvres

Astrid soupira tristement.

\- Karen. Tu peux découvrir tout ça.

Mais Karen comprit le message.

\- Non Astrid. Je peux pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens, alors arrête d'insister s'il te plaît...

\- Oh que si je comprends ! Eh non, j'arrêtais pas. Tu dis que tu as peur de le perdre à cause du danger ? Ou des représailles ? Sache que moi aussi j'ai peur de perdre Harold !

\- Quoi ? toi... tu as peur ?

\- Oui et j'ai pas honte de le dire. Écoute. Depuis qu'il a fait ses preuves au village avec les dragons, nous avons enduré je ne sais combien d'épreuves qui auraient pu toutes mal se finir... Des attaques surprise, des pièges ingénieux, des dragons sauvages rancuniers, des kidnappings et j'en passe. Le danger ne nous a jamais quittés et Harold n'a pas fini d'être l'objet de nombreuses vengeances. Entre Dagur le dérangé, Alvin le Traître et même ton père, la liste est longue !

\- Je ne savais pas...

\- Tu vois ? Moi aussi je pourrais le perdre du jour au lendemain à cause de toutes ces raisons, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de vivre notre histoire et de profiter de la chance d'être encore en vie et ensemble. Et je suis persuadé que tu peux vivre la tienne avec Eret. Suffit juste de se donner une chance.

\- Humph... même si je voudrais faire un geste envers lui, je l'ai envoyé dans la bouse de Yak tellement de fois que ça me semble impossible d'inverser le cours des choses...

\- Arrête de douter Karen. Demain, tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu vas lui dire ce que tu as sur le coeur, d'accord ?

\- Astrid, je ne dois plus avoir le moindre intérêt à ses yeux !

\- D'accord ? insista-t-elle

\- Pff. On verra. J'ai plus urgent à faire et tu le sais. Et selon les réponses que j'obtiendrais de mes recherches... j'aviserais.

\- Entendu. Mais un conseil, traîne pas trop.

\- C'est noté. Bon aller... je vais essayer de dormir un peu. Je vais m'écarter et te laisser dormir tranquillement...

\- Tu peux rester là, ça me dérange pas. Et si ça peut t'aider à ne plus faire de cauchemars...

\- Je... merci encore, Astrid. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Karen. Lui souriait-elle en retour

Elles finirent par s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre. Grâce à Astrid, Karen n'avait pas fait de cauchemar durant le reste de la nuit. Au chant du coq, elles étaient toujours l'une contre l'autre. Astrid c'était réveiller avant et regarder d'un air amusé la blonde qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. D'humeur taquineuse, Astrid attrapa le bout d'une de ces tresses et commença à lui chatouiller le bout du nez. Karen retroussa son nez mais resta endormie. Se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de rire, Astrid fit courir la mèche le long du bras de Karen. L'endormie grogna progressivement puis ne supportant plus cette horrible sensation de chatouille, elle se réveilla en grognant et en se frappant le bras. Cherchant du regard la petite bête qui la chatouiller, Astrid éclata de rire en voyant la tête de tueuse à moitié réveiller. Karen comprit que c'était de sa faute et par vengeance, elle attrapa son oreiller et asséna plusieurs coups à Astrid qui ne se priva pas de lui rendre la pareil ! Une bataille de polochons accompagnait d'éclats de rire était un excellent réveil. Les filles s'habillèrent puis descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte à ce moment là. Karen posa sa sacoche sur la table et prépara le petit déj pour Krabulle pendant qu'Astrid alla ouvrir. La guerrière fut surprise de voir Harold de sitôt chez elle. Il arborait un tendre sourire et tenait le casque de Karen dans une main, l'autre étant dans son dos.

\- Bonjour les filles.

\- Bonjour Harold. Oh ? Tu as mon casque ?

\- Oui, Je suis venue te l'apporter Karen.

\- Oh c'est gentil, merci ! Je l'avais complètement oublié !

Elle le prit avec un sourire et s'éloigna pour laisser les deux amoureux en tête à tête.

\- Bonjour Astrid. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il lui tendit un petit bouquet de fleurs sauvages. La belle fut surprise mais ravie. Elle prit le bouquet et le porta à son nez pour humer leur parfum.

\- Elles sont superbes... merci Harold. dit-elle en lui donnant un petit bisou sur la joue.

\- Ravi qu'elles te plaisent. Tu as déjeuner ?

\- Non, pas encore. Pourquoi ?

\- Je me suis dit qu'un petit déjeuner en amoureux ne nous ferait pas de mal, mais ce ne sera pas dans la grande salle. Ce sera au grand air, dans la prairie de Freyja. Avoua-t-il avec un sourire

\- La prairie de Freyja ? répéta Astrid avec un léger sourire

Elle savait que cette prairie était le lieu idéal pour tout ce qui concernait les sorties en amoureux, les balades, les piques niques, etc. Elle était surprise mais heureuse, parce qu'aujourd'hui était un jour important pour eux et elle avait eu peur qu'Harold l'oublie à cause de toutes ses responsabilités.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu me laisses te kidnapper pour deux petites heures ?

\- Avec grand plaisir, chef.

\- Génial. Mais avant, j'ai quelque de chose d'assez pénible à faire. Karen ?

\- Mmh ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a Harold ?

\- Maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton dragon, je sais ce que tu compte faire. Et pour te... faciliter la tâche, j'aimerais te conduire à un endroit.

\- Lequel ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension, même qu'elle s'en doutait un peu.

\- Là où ton père a disparu. Conclut-il d'une voix grave mais sérieuse

La gorge serrée et la boule au ventre, Karen embarqua son petit déj, sa sacoche, son casque, le panier de poisson et suivit le couple jusqu'à l'endroit où Drago avait disparu avec son Alpha. Krokmou et les autres dragonniers étaient déjà sur place, regardant avec un pincement au coeur leur amie s'avançait lentement vers le rebord de la falaise. Elle pencha la tête, jugea la hauteur et examina les récifs qui se faisaient marteler par les vagues. Elle se pinça les lèvres, leva ses yeux brillant et imagina son père debout sur l'Alpha, attaquant le village d'une puissante rafale de glace.

\- C'est donc la... qu'il a disparu ? dit-elle en se tournant vers eux

\- Oui. désolé. S'excusa Harold

\- Ce n'est rien. Merci de m'avoir amené ici. Je... je trouverais peut-être quelque chose en bas, même si au bout d'un an, il ne doit pas y avoir... grand chose. Mais peut-être que je trouverais un indice... même un tout petit. Ce serait déjà pas mal.

\- On l'espère. Les autres seront là pour t'aider mais soit quand même prudente, d'accord ?

\- Promis.

\- Et si tu as besoin d'outils, sert toi à la forge. J'ai prévenu Gueulfor.

\- Merci Harold. Allez, sauvez-vous vite. Dit-elle en leur adressant un petit clin d'oeil.

Le duo rougissait et souriait avant de se mettre en route sur le dos de Krokmou et Tempête. Karen les suivait un instant du regard avant de regarder encore un instant la mer et de se mettre en route vers la plage en essuyant ses larmes. Les autres la suivaient en compagnie de leurs dragons et assistèrent à l'arrivée de Krabulle. C'était toujours aussi impressionnant pour eux de voir un tel dragon surgir de l'océan et s'approcher des rivages de manière pacifique.

\- Bonjour Krabulle. Bien dormi ? demanda Karen avec joie

Le dragon approcha sa tête pour la câliner, avant de se tourner vers les autres et de leur adresser un grognement joyeux, signe qu'il était content de les revoir. Le dragon se tourna également vers les autres dragons et grogna entre eux comme s'ils discutaient comme les humains. Si les dragonniers pouvaient comprendre de quoi ils parlaient, ce serait génial, mais imaginer les dragons parlait serait assez comique ! Comme avec Bouilli, Kognedur fut harceler par Krabulle qui renifler ses cheveux qui sentaient l'huile de poisson. Karen vient à son secours en attirant Krabulle vers le panier rempli de poisson. Elle mangea sans grand appétit son petit déj, composé d'un bout de pain et d'une petite cruche de lait de Yak.

\- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour tes recherches ? lui demanda Varek

\- Très simple. Je mets mon casque, j'entre dans la bouche de Krabulle, il m'emmène vers les profondeurs et je cherche à pied.

\- Tu veux dire... que tu peux marcher au fond de l'océan ? et que tu peux voir ce qui s'y trouve ? s'étonna Rustik

\- Oui. Le casque est assez lourd pour que je reste au fond. Et la vitre me permet de voir où je vais et ce que je trouve. Et quand j'ai presque plus d'air, je retourne à l'intérieure, il avale l'eau et j'ouvrais la vitre pour reprendre mon souffle. Et on recommence plusieurs fois d'affilée.

\- C'est cool et dangereux à la fois. je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter d'être sous l'eau aussi longtemps. Répondit Varek.

\- C'est juste une question d'habitude, Varek. Je fais ça depuis l'âge de 14 ans. Bon aller. Assez discuter, on y va.

Elle attacha ses cheveux, empoigna son casque et l'enfila en attachant les deux sangles reliées à sa tenue au niveau de sa poitrine et les deux autres situées au niveau de ses épaules. Karen nota l'excellent travaillé qu'Harold avait apporté à son casque. Il lui paraissait plus résistant et plus performant. Elle vérifia que les interstices entre les rebords de son casque et sa tenue soient bouchés puis elle ouvrit la vitre pour évacuer la chaleur étouffante sous le casque. Elle chercha dans sa sacoche ses deux poignards ranger dans leur fourreau et les attacha autour de ses jambes.

\- Voilà. On peut y aller Krabulle.

\- Tu es sure que ça va aller ?

\- Oui... ça ira. Si vous croisez Zéphyra et Grattouille, occupez-vous d'eux pendant que je serais... en bas.

\- Je suis toujours par rassurez Karen... Harold et Astrid nous ont demandé de veiller sur toi, mais comment tu veux qu'on le fasse si on ne te voit pas ? s'inquiéta Varek

\- Hé. Tout ira bien, Varek. La rassura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule

\- Elle a raison Varek. Tout ira bien, puisqu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Et puis son dragon est avec elle. Pas vrai Karen ?

\- Ouais. Allez, on se revoit dans 15 minutes.

\- Hé, bonne chance ! L'encouragea Kogne

\- Et si tu vois un truc cool ou même un trésor, remonte le ! demanda Krane avec un immense sourire joyeux

\- Dans ce cas, aller me cherchait un sac. On verra bien ce que je trouve. Leur répondit-elle amusé

\- Oh génial ! Preums !

\- Hé ! Attends-moi !

Les jumeaux couraient vers le village sous le regard amusé de Karen qui soupira en secouant la tête. Elle indiqua à son dragon la destination, ferma la vitre et leva son pouce vers Rustik et Varek qui le lui rendirent. Krabulle ouvrit sa mâchoire, Karen monta dedans et Krabulle la referma avant de plonger dans l'eau. Il nagea rapidement vers le lieu indiqué puis ouvrit progressivement la bouche. En voyant l'eau entrée et la submergeait, Karen se donna du courage et se laissa couler vers le fond. Sous l'eau, ses mouvements étaient bien plus limité et beaucoup plus lent que sur terre, mais elle avait l'habitude. Elle fit un rapide tour d'horizon en restant sur place. Elle remarqua que la nouvelle vitre d'Harold était géniale et offrait une bonne vision ! Respirant calmement afin d'économiser son oxygène, elle avançait en scrutant le moindre recoin. Krabulle la suivait en nageant lentement à ses côtés pour qu'en cas d'attaque ou de problème respiratoire pour Karen, il puisse la sauver et la mettre en lieu sur assez rapidement.

Marchant depuis cinq minutes, Karen ne trouva rien de particulier à part de vieilles épées, des boucliers cassés, des bouts de bois, la faune et la flore...

À bout de souffle, elle fit signe à Krabulle de venir la chercher et le duo fit ce que Karen avait expliqué à Varek. Une fois l'eau engloutie par son dragon, Karen ouvrit la vitre et s'essaya un instant sur la langue de l'Ebouillantueur. Malgré la puissante haleine de poisson, elle était contente de reprendre son souffle et l'odeur ne la dérangeait pas. deux minutes après, elle referma la vitre et redemanda au dragon de la laisser sortir. Ils utilisèrent ce procédé encore deux fois mais au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à remonter à la surface, Karen remarqua quelque chose d'étrange et inhabituel un peu plus loin des rivages. Elle indiqua du doigt la direction à son dragon qui la prit dans ses pattes et nagea vers la découverte. Karen hallucinait de voir quelque chose de long, de blanc et visiblement osseux. Elle vit qu'il y avait un immense anneau en métal complètement rouillé qui l'entourait et en s'approchant de plus prêt, elle comprit ce que c'était.

 _\- Par tous les dieux... c'est la défense d'un dragon ! Et vu la taille... ça ne peut appartenir qu'à un dragon titanesque... l'Alpha...! Son Alpha...!_

Avec une certaine tristesse dans le coeur, elle frôla de ses doigts le vestige osseux. Karen l'observait de long en large puis son regard se porta sur autre chose qui se trouvait un peu plus loin de sa trouvaille. De loin, elle pouvait voir que c'était quelque chose de rouillé et qui était dans le même état que l'anneau en métal de l'Alpha. Intriguée, elle marcha jusqu'à sa seconde trouvaille qui était à moitié enterré dans la terre et s'abaissa pour l'étudier de plus prêt. Visiblement, c'était moins grand que la défense, mais c'était en piteux état et rongé par la vie sous-marine. L'objet devait être creux puisqu'un gros crabe en sortit, ce qui fit sursauter Karen. Elle éloigna la bestiole sans se faire pincer et se concentra sur l'objet. Pour l'étudier de prêt, elle allait devoir le déterrer avec prudence. Manquant malheureusement d'air, l'objet devra attendre le retour de la jeune fille pour être libéré. Krabulle ramena rapidement Karen à la surface et la posa sur son aile. Elle enleva sans plus tarder son casque et prit une immense bouffé d'air frais. Elle s'allongea sur l'aile du dragon et respira profondément. Sur la plage, elle entendait ses amis l'appelaient avant de se rapprocher d'elle sur le dos de leurs dragons.

\- Karen ! Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Varek

\- Tu as trouvé des trésors ?

\- Non. Pire que ça.

\- T'as trouvé quoi ? demanda Rustik

\- La défense de l'Alpha.

Sa révélation déclencha un léger effet de surprise au sein du groupe, ou presque pour certains.

\- Aaaah oui ! J'avais complètement oublié ce truc moi ! se rappela Krane

\- Tu te souviens du nombre de dragons et du temps qu'il a fallu pour le déplacer et le jeter à la mer ? La glace de l'Alpha, c'était rien à coté de ce truc ! ajouta sa sœur

\- Ouais, bah vous auriez quand même pu m'en parler ! Vous imaginez pas ma surprise quand j'ai vu ce truc immense ! gronda Karen en les fixant sévèrement

\- Désolée Karen. On a juste oublié. S'excusa Varek

\- Au fait, il est dans quel état ? Recouvert de coquillages et de plantes, je parie ? s'interrogea Rustik d'un ton un peu moqueur

\- Si tu veux, je peux t'emmener le voir ? Tu pourrais juger de son état toi-même ! Et je suis sure qu'une petite balade sous l'eau devrait te faire passer l'envie de me poser des questions aussi idiotes ! Ragea-t-elle

\- Euh... non merci.

\- Tss. J'y retourne.

\- Hé, attends ! On a ammener nos sacs pour les trésors ! protesta Krane

Furax, elle ignora les jumeaux et rattacha son casque avant de replonger avec Krabulle, là où elle avait trouvé sa seconde trouvaille. Rageant encore quelques secondes contre ce crétin de Viking, elle attrapa un de ces poignards et commença à creuser. Plus elle arrivait à le déterrer, plus elle le trouvait curieux. L'objet ne devait avoir aucun rapport avec la défense de l'Alpha. Elle se disait qu'elle perdait surement son temps, mais autant tout fouiller dans le secteur, quitte à y consacrer quelques jours. L'objet fut finalement déterré en grosse partie. Karen rangea son poignard et l'attrapa délicatement pour ne pas se couper mais se figea d'effroi en voyant que c'était un bras en métal ! Surprise, elle le lâcha mais trébucha en arrière et s'étala sur le fond. N'arrivant pas à se relever toute seule à cause du poids du casque qui se remplissait progressivement d'eau, Krabulle l'aida à se relever et la fit entrer dans sa bouche. À l'intérieur, Karen avait vite ouvert la vitre et c'était assise sur la langue. Elle respirait rapidement, encore sous le choc. Elle c'était préparer mentalement à retrouver des os ou quelque chose qui appartiendrait à un humain, mais l'effet de surprise était plus fort que tout.

Elle reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et ressortit chercher sa trouvaille. Le coeur battant, elle prit le bras en fer rouillé dans ses mains et l'examina un instant. Et pour ne rien arranger à son état, elle trouva non loin de là où se trouvait le bras, un crâne à demi enterré. Elle n'avait pas de preuves que c'était le crâne de son père, mais un crâne plus un bras et une défense de dragon au même endroit... ça faisaient beaucoup trop de coïncidences. Les yeux brillants, elle regagna la surface avec Krabulle et retourna vers la plage. Elle posa délicatement l'objet sur le sable et enleva lentement son casque tandis que ses amis couraient pour la rejoindre. Mais en voyant son air contrarié ainsi que l'étrange objet sur le sable, ils s'inquiétèrent aussitôt.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Kogne

\- Je crois que c'est à vous de me le dire...

Elle posa son casque et reprit l'objet en métal pour le montrer au groupe. Ils l'observèrent tous les quatre avec attention puis échangèrent des regards tristes. Karen n'aimait pas ça et elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas à mon père...

\- Karen... fit Krane

\- S'il vous plaît... Implora-t-elle

\- Je suis désolé, mais Drago avait un bras en métal. Et vu la taille et l'épaisseur de cet objet malgré l'importante corrosion... c'est bel et bien à lui. confirma Varek

\- Non...

\- On est désolés, Karen. S'excusa sincèrement Rustik

Elle avait donc vu juste au sujet du bras et du crâne. La dure réalité se présenta fatalement à elle. En prenant conscience de ce qu'elle était, les larmes qui perlaient ses yeux s'écoulèrent brutalement sur ses joues.

\- Ça veut dire... que je suis réellement une orpheline... que j'ai plus personne au monde...

\- Karen...

\- Je... j'ai besoin d'être seule un moment...

La blonde s'éloigna vers la plage au pas de course avec Krabulle, tenant le bras de son père par sa main et son casque dans l'autre. Aucun des quatre dragonniers ne tenta de la rattraper vu que ça ne servait à rien. S'ils étaient à sa place, ils voudraient tous la même chose. Ils regagnèrent le village avec leurs dragons mais la joie n'était pas présente dans leur coeur et se lisait encore moins sur leur visage. Quand Valka les croisa après être revenue d'une escapade matinale avec ses propres dragons, elle s'étonna de les voir aussi tristes. elle alla les voir pour connaitre la raison de leur tête d'enterrement et quand Varek lui avoua la vérité, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être triste à son tour. Elle voulait retrouver Karen pour la consoler, mais le groupe l'en dissuada. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus qu'attendre, ils s'en retournaient tous à leur petite affaires.


	12. La hache et le miel

**_Salut à tous ! :D Tadaaaaa ! Aujourd'hui, vous avez droit à un chapitre bien long avec de la romance ! Donc profitez en bien, parce que dès le chapitre prochain, les ennuis commencent et un nouveau personnage fera son entrée ! ;)_**

 ** _Dans ce chapitre, vous pourrez enfin lire le moment tant attendu concernant Harold et Astrid ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D Si c'est le cas, faite moi part de vos impressions avec une armée de coeur dans vos reviews ! Nan j'déconne ! Quoi que... ^^_**

 ** _Pour les fans d'Eret et Karen, dont j'ai baptisé le couple « Karet » oui je sais, c'est nul x), ce chapitre sera aussi basé sur eux et y'aura de tout ! Mais j'en dis pas plus ! Vous me direz aussi ce que vous en avez pensé et si ça vous a plu ! ;)_**

 ** _Pour vos théories sur la mort de Drago et les trouvailles de Karen dans l'océan, je voulais vous dire que ce que vous avez lu, c'est ma théorie retranscrite en récit :) J'adore Drago, et son destin à la fin du film est un vrai mystère ! Personnellement, j'aimerais trop qu'il soit de retour dans Dragon 3 ! :D c'est vrai, on ne sait pas s'il est mort ou vivant et je trouvais intéressant d'établir une partie de ma fic autour de ce mystère :) mais pour moi et mes personnages, les trouvailles supposent qu'il est mort et ils s'en tiendront à ça. Voilà. :)_**

 ** _Je vous remercie encore pour tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je compte sur vous pour me laisser une review ! :D_**

* * *

 ** _Musique : Mysterious fathoms below – Chantée par Ursula dans la saison 4 de Once Upon a Time_**

* * *

Chapitre 12 - La hache et le miel

Moins d'une demi-heure après leur départ, Harold et Astrid étaient arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous. Voulant préserver le mystère et le romantisme, Astrid avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour ne pas poser de questions à Harold. Au passage, ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de sourire pendant tout le trajet, ce qui intrigua fortement la jeune fille. Que pouvait-il mijoter ?

Harold informa qu'ils pouvaient atterrir à l'entrée des bois qui menait à la prairie. Une fois à terre, Harold permit à Krokmou de passer en premier avec Tempête sur le sentier. Les deux dragons avançaient côte à côte en s'échangeant des grognements amicaux tandis que le chef prenait la main de sa belle qui lui souriait.

\- Avant de manger, je me suis dit qu'une petite balade romantique en forêt nous ouvrirait l'appétit.

\- Charmante intention Harold. C'est parfait. J'espère juste que tu as prévu de quoi dans ton panier, parce que je meurs de faim.

\- Tu seras pas déçue. Aller vient.

Main dans la main, le couple suivait à leur rythme les deux dragons qui ouvraient la voie. Qu'il était bon d'être loin du village, de la population, des responsabilités... de tout en fait ! Astrid et Harold étaient heureux d'être rien que tous les deux, ce qui assez rares en ce moment. Ils profitèrent pleinement de ce moment de paix pour admirer la beauté de la nature et la vie secrète des bois, tout en riant du comportement complice entre leurs deux dragons. Astrid profita même de cette intimité pour marcher quelques instants en posant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harold et ce dernier appuyait tendrement sa tête contre la sienne. Ils étaient heureux, tout simplement.

La promenade fut courte, mais très agréable. Astrid n'avait pas lâché un seul instant la main d'Harold, même quand ils entrèrent dans la prairie qui était inondée d'un beau soleil. D'humeur joueuse, les deux dragons couraient l'un après l'autre et face à tout ce qui l'entourait, la blonde admirait avec le sourire cet endroit connu pour sa beauté et son romantisme. Sans lâcher son sourire, Harold l'entraîna vers le fond de la prairie, là où se trouver un magnifique saule pleureur à moitié dissimulé dans l'ombre et la lumière. Elle aurait voulu faire comme leurs dragons et courir vers l'arbre, mais ne sachant pas ce qu'Harold avait prévu, elle resta sagement à ses côtés jusqu'à destination.

L'arbre était vraiment splendide et immense ! En l'admirant de plus près, Astrid en déduisait qu'il devait avoir plus de 100 ans ! Elle laissa ses doigts délicats parcourir l'écorce brute de l'arbre et aurait même cru sentir l'âme de l'arbre au travers. Elle se tourna vers Harold qui était parti un peu plus loin avec les dragons pour leur donner leur propre petit déjeuner contenu dans une des deux sacoches. En revenant, il déballa de la seconde de quoi déjeuner sur l'herbe. Il installa une couverture et sortit de la sacoche un succulent petit déjeuner. Astrid le regardait faire sans rien dire et fut agréablement surprise. Il avait vraiment pensé à tout...

\- Si mademoiselle Hofferson veut bien se donner la peine de s'installer, le petit déjeuner va être servi. Dit-il en l'invitant d'un geste de la main

\- Avec plaisir monsieur Haddock. Souriait-elle

Elle s'essaya confortablement, laissant malicieusement son regard se balader sur chaque chose poser sur la couverture.

\- Qui y'a t-il au menu, chef ?

\- Alors aujourd'hui, ce sera un petit déjeuner sucré. Du jus de pomme bien frais avec ton gâteau préféré... un parfait au beurre de Yak. Et si tu as encore faim, je sais où nous pourrions trouver des baies sauvages.

\- Wouah Harold, c'est... vraiment touchant...

Elle s'approcha pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Merci beaucoup...

\- De rien Astrid. Te voir heureuse et souriante, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Et je veux réussir à te faire sourire comme ça encore longtemps.

\- C'est sur que je n'arrêterais pas de sourire jusqu'à ce soir !

Harold lui donna dans une petite assiette une part de gâteau. Astrid le mangea lentement afin de savourer au maximum ce bonheur. Après en avoir mangé deux parts chacun et d'avoir entamé la moitié de la cruche de jus de fruits, les deux amoureux s'allongèrent au soleil, main dans la main. Les doux rayons du soleil les réchauffait et leur donner presque envie de piquer un somme.

\- Je n'avais pas oublié tu sais.

\- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers lui

\- De ta petite mine déçue lors de notre dernière balade. Je savais de quoi tu voulais parler quand tu m'as demandé ce à quoi tu pensais, mais j'ai menti et feint l'ignorance pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Confia-t-il en souriant

\- Oh tu... tu l'as fait exprès ?

\- Et ouais. je suis un bon comédien non ?

\- Je le confirme. Oh la la, je me sens nulle tout à coup... moi qui croyais que tu avais oublié a cause de tout ton travail...

\- Comment oublier un tel moment Astrid ? Comment pourrais-je oublier le jour où tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois, le jour ou quand je me suis réveillé, le village et mon père ont changé d'avis sur les dragons. Ça restera à jamais dans ma mémoire.

\- De quoi ? L'acceptation des dragons ou mon baiser ?

\- Euh...

\- Hihi, je plaisante Harold. En tout cas, tu es vraiment plein de surprises... j'ai adoré cette matinée.

\- Ravi de l'entendre. Et encore, je n'ai pas fini. Tiens.

Il lui montra la merveille que Johann lui avait trouvé. Un magnifique pendentif en argent qui se balancer du bout de ses doigts. La blonde entrouvrit la bouche et se releva pour mieux admirer le bijou qui scintillait au soleil. C'était une étoile en argent avec un petit saphir au centre de celle-ci.

\- Harold... murmura-t-elle

Harold se redressa à son tour et se plaça derrière Astrid pour lui mettre le collier.

\- En souvenir de ce jour mémorable pour moi... et pour te prouvais que jamais je n'oublierais ce genre d'événement.

\- Il est... magnifique... dit-elle émue, en effleurant le collier du bout des doigts

Elle tourna son visage vers Harold qui lui souriait tendrement. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser, ce qu'elle fit passionnément. Harold rompit le baiser et continua de sourire à sa belle qui admirait de nouveau son cadeau.

\- Mais je n'ai pas de cadeau à t'offrir, moi... dit-elle embarrassée

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, te voir heureuse et souriante est tout ce que je souhaite. Et je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tout faire pour. Que je sois surchargé de travail, ou pas.

Intrigué, la blonde ne le lâchait pas du regard.

\- Astrid. Depuis le début, tu as été l'étoile qui a toujours su me guider, que ce soit sur terre, en mer ou dans le ciel. Et je veux qu'il en soit toujours ainsi.

\- Harold ?

De sa poche, il lui tendit un délicat anneau d'argent qu'Astrid dévisageait avec surprise.

\- Harold... murmura-t-elle

\- Le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire Astrid... c'est de me donner la chance d'exaucer mon souhait à vie et de continuer à me guider pour le restant de mes jours. Tu es la seule qui y ait jamais arrivée, et je n'en veux pas d'autres. Je te veux toi, et toi seule... pour toujours.

Il s'agenouilla face à elle et la regardait sans aucune crainte dans le regard. Il était totalement serein et confiant. Quant à Astrid, elle était tellement émue qu'elle avait les yeux bordés de larmes. Elle était déjà tellement heureuse qu'il n'ait pas oublié la date de leur premier baiser, mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il la demande en mariage !

\- Astrid Hofferson. Me ferait tu l'immense joie d'être ma femme ?

\- ... je... oui... !

Sa réponse aiguë et émouvante fut absolument adorable à entendre. Fou de joie, Harold affichait un immense sourire puis passa aisément l'anneau au doigt d'Astrid malgré le fait qu'elle portait des gants. Éclatant un sanglot joyeux, elle lui sauta au cou et l'entraîna dans une longue roulade dans l'herbe. Ils roulaient en riant aux éclats puis se stoppèrent en plongeant leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Au loin, Krokmou et Tempête les regardaient avec un agréable sentiment de bonheur. Même que ce sont des reptiles, ils étaient tout à fait capable de ressentir du bonheur pour leur meilleur amis.

Dans leur roulade, la tresse de la jeune femme s'était défaite et le jeune chef admirait la beauté de sa future femme, avec son beau sourire qui illuminait son doux visage et ses cheveux d'or qui brillaient au soleil...

\- Je t'aime Harold... Dit-elle en lui caressant tendrement la joue

\- Je t'aime Astrid... dit-il en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, cachant ainsi leur visage sous une cascade de cheveux dorés.

oO*Oo

Karen était encore à la plage. Assise sur un rocher, elle regardait l'océan avec un regard perdu et n'avait pas lâché un seul instant le bras rouillé. Même Krabulle n'avait pas réussi à la consoler. Il restait près d'elle, assis dans l'eau et attendait qu'elle réagisse. Par simple geste de tendresse, il n'avait entouré ses épaules avec son aile pour qu'elle n'est pas trop froid. Depuis sa triste découverte, la pauvre n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient rouges et même après plusieurs heures, ses larmes continuaient de couler mais ça ne lui faisait plus rien.

Elle était totalement perdue. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. depuis la mort de sa mère, elle c'était donner pour mission de le retrouver, mais avec le bras plus le crâne trouvé au fond de l'océan, elle se disait que ça ne servirait à rien de courir après un fantôme. Elle n'avait pas la certitude que le crâne devait être celui de son père. ça pouvait très bien être celui de quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était trop bizarre d'en trouver un précisément là où ils avaient disparu !

Ce crâne hantait son esprit. Sans qu'elle sans empêche, elle imagine son père se noyer, nageant comme il pouvait avec un seul bras tandis que l'Alpha blessé le laisser à son triste sort. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un cri de désespoir avant de jeter l'objet rouillé et de se remettre à pleurer. Krabulle rapprocha sa tête et grogna tristement en la câlinant et Karen enlaça le cou de son meilleur ami.

\- Merci d'être la Krabulle... je n'ai plus que toi au monde et je vais devoir le supporter pour le restant de mes jours.

Il grogna comme s'il lui demandait ce qu'elle comptait faire à présent.

\- Je n'en sais rien... mon objectif principal vient de toucher à sa fin. Je pourrais très bien partir d'ici, mais j'irais où ? Personne ne m'attend nulle part.

Elle se leva et marcha un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes.

\- Ma seule option... serait de rester sur Berk. J'ai des amis qui m'accepte comme je suis et je pourrais abandonner ma vie passée pour en construire une nouvelle. Et sincèrement, je pense qu'on serait heureux ici. Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

Krabulle approuva cette proposition, ce qui redonna le sourire à la jeune fille.

\- Bon. Dans ce cas, on reste. Mais pour l'instant, on va attendre encore un peu avant de retourner au village. Je suis bien ici et l'air marin me calme. Et puis j'ai besoin de réfléchir encore un peu. Et pendant que j'accepte mon sort en silence, je vais en profiter pour ramasser des coquillages. Si tu veux, profites-en pour aller nager un peu.

Krabulle lui lécha affectueusement le visage avant de disparaître dans l'océan. Karen s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau et ramassa à son aise les plus beaux coquillages et les secoua dans l'eau salée pour enlever tout le sable tout en se parlant calmement à elle-même.

\- Bon. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé son bras, ça officialise ce que je suis. Une orpheline. J'ai enterré ma mère alors autant que j'enterre ce bras si je veux réussir à faire mon deuil. Non, mieux. Je le placerais sur un petit tas de bois et je l'embrasserais d'une flèche juste au-dessus de l'endroit où je l'ai trouvé. Il retournera à sa place comme ça. Oui. Je pense que ce sera parfait. Et après... qu'est-ce que je vais faire... ? oh, me trouver une maison, tiens. Assez éloigné du village et proche de la mer. Et si Harold me l'autorise, je pourrais assurer les défenses et les patrouilles marine, et j'aiderais aussi les pêcheurs. Bah voilà. Ça... c'est déjà un bon début.

Elle se sentait un peu mieux et avait déjà récolté une dizaine de coquillages. Soudain, le visage d'Eret vient à son tour hanter son esprit, ce qui l'agaça à moitié.

\- Ah oui. Eret. Tss. Quand Astrid apprendra ma découverte, je suis sure qu'elle me dira un truc du genre « bah vu que ton père ne semble ne plus être un problème, tu pourras réfléchir au sujet de vous deux. » mouais. Sauf que moi, je lui répondrais un truc du genre « Je viens de réaliser que je suis orpheline et je dois faire un double deuil, Astrid. Alors les histoires d'amour devront attendre. » pff...

Elle soupira et fixa sévèrement la mer.

\- Non mais sérieusement ! Je n'ai pas du tout la tête à ça ! Et ça m'agace plus qu'autre chose ! Et puis, il doit me détester maintenant. Et ce que j'ai ressenti pour lui devait être éphémère vu que là, je ne ressens plus rien à son sujet. « Karen, c'est ta découverte qui te faire penser ça ! Ne passe pas à coté d'un potentiel bonheur, tu risquerais de le regretter toute ta vie ! » « Hé, c'est ma vie Astrid, Ok ? Je fais ce que je veux et j'ai des comptes à rendre à personne ! Et puis qui te dis que c'est lui mon grand amour ? hein ? Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de le trouver du premier coup comme toi ! Alors au lieu de te préoccuper d'une romance inexistante, préoccupes-toi de la tienne ! »

Constatant qu'elle commençait à s'énerver à force de faire un monologue à double voix, elle inspira calmement et plusieurs fois d'affilée puis regarda tristement les coquillages dans le creux de ses mains.

\- Je suis horrible... Astrid est mon amie et je sais qu'elle veut m'aider. Je ne dois pas m'énerver contre elle... surtout pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Ce serait injuste... allez calme toi ma grande, ça vas passer...

Elle essuya ses larmes et continua sa collecte en fredonnant une chanson que sa mère lui chanter depuis son enfance. En repensant à elle, Karen maudissait mentalement les dieux de lui avoir pris la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

oO*Oo

Une heure plus tard, Harold et Astrid étaient enfin revenu de leur petite escapade. Débarquant non loin de la forge, ils s'approchèrent de Gueulfor qui était occupé de fabriquer une selle. Intrigué de leur visite, le vieux moustachu se tourna vers eux avec le sourire

\- Tiens tiens, revoilà nos deux tourtereaux. Ça été cette balade?

\- À merveille ! Dis, on cherche ma mère et nos amis. Tu les as vu ?

\- Ils sont justes là. Dit-il en indiquant de son crochet l'entrée de la forge.

En effet, la troupe au grand complet était là, mais ils avaient tous un petit air triste. Les amoureux ne l'avaient pas remarqué et trop heureux d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle, Harold prit la main d'Astrid et fit son annonce.

\- Ça tombe bien que vous soyez tous là ! Astrid et moi, on a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

\- Quoi donc, fils ? demanda Valka avec espoir

\- Nous...

Un détail le marqua, ainsi qu'Astrid.

\- Dites, où est Karen ?

Personne ne lui répondit, pas même sa mère. La tristesse dans leurs regards fut la seule réponse, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement le couple.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Astrid

\- Disons que Karen... a fait une découverte assez effroyable. Avoua Varek

\- Je dirais même macabre. Ajouta Krane

\- Oh non... murmura Astrid

\- Ou est-elle ? demanda Harold

\- À la plage. Elle y est depuis tout à l'heure. confia Kogne

Astrid et Harold échangèrent un regard inquiet et sans perdre une seconde, ils se précipitèrent vers la plage. Les autres auraient voulu suivre le mouvement, mais Valka les en empêcha et leur expliqua que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'être aussi nombreux et qu'ils valaient mieux attendre leur retour. Le duo chercha Karen du regard et recommença à courir en la voyant au loin. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus ils s'apercevaient qu'en fait, elle était assise en tailleur sur le sable. Quatre petites fiole verte se trouvaient à ses côtés et du matériel pour faire des potions étaient placées à ses pieds. Et vu les restes de fleurs de laurier-rose qui traînaient sur le sable et l'odeur que le duo reconnaissait, elle était occupé de faire des antidotes.

\- Karen ? fit Astrid

La jeune fille leva simplement la tête quand elle entendit son nom et leur adressa un regard triste et emplit de larmes. Ils la regardaient avec un pincement au coeur, qui s'accentua en voyant le bras rouillé au pied du rocher qui se trouver à coté d'elle. Malgré l'état de l'objet, ils le reconnaissaient et ne savaient pas quoi dire et c'était aussi le cas pour Karen qui regardait à son tour sa trouvaille. Elle soupira tristement, ferma la dernière fiole et se leva en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Déjà de retour ? J'espère que votre matinée c'est mieux passer que la mienne. Même faire mes antidotes contre le venin de Krabulle ne m'a pas tellement aidé à me sentir mieux. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, j'ai trouvé quelque chose et les autres m'ont certifié que ça appartenait à mon père. Et vu vos têtes, ils n'ont pas menti. Et en prime, j'ai même retrouvé une partie de la défense de l'Alpha et un crâne.

\- Oh non...

\- De ce fait, mes recherches m'ont conduite à cette évidence. Je suis bel et bien une orpheline.

Karen se retenait de pleurer en plaquant une main contre sa bouche. Astrid la prit dans ses bras et Karen ne la repoussa pas.

\- Je n'ai plus personne Astrid...

\- Je suis désolée... mais tu sais qu'on est là, nous.

\- Je sais... c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de rester sur Berk.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu vas pas nous quitter ?

\- Où est-ce que j'irais, Harold ? Plus rien ni personne ne m'attend au-delà de cette île. C'est pour ça que... si vous êtes d'accord, je souhaiterais rester et proposer mes services au village.

\- Si on est d'accord ? Mais on serait plus que ravi que tu restes avec nous, Karen ! s'enthousiasma Astrid

\- Je suis de son avis. Et je t'avais dit que si tu le voulais, tu pourrais retrouver un foyer sur Berk. Rappela Harold

Petit à petit, Karen retrouva son sourire.

\- Au fait, de quels services tu parles ?

\- Je me disais que... je pourrais aider à la défense et surveillance des côtes, et aider pour la pêche.

\- Mais c'est une excellente idée ! Permission accorder moussaillon! Et soit la bienvenue de façon définitive sur Berk! Souriait Harold

Karen élargissait son sourire et sa tristesse s'envola en grande partie. Un nouveau départ l'attendait ici et l'espoir regagner son coeur.

\- Merci beaucoup a tous les deux ! je... merci !

\- De rien. Euh... loin de moi l'envie de casser l'ambiance, mais qu'est-ce que tu compte faire avec ça ? S'interrogea Harold en pointant du doigt le bras rouillé

\- Oh je ne compte pas le garder avec moi. Puisque j'en déduis qu'il est... mort, je vais renvoyer cette chose là où elle était, mais à la manière des funérailles viking. Je pense que ça m'aidera à faire mon deuil. D'ailleurs, je pensais le faire maintenant pour pouvoir tourner la page plus rapidement.

\- Excellente idée. On va te construire un petit tas de bois et te donner tout ce qu'il faut.

\- C'est drôle, j'ai eu la même idée. souriait-elle

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Karen appela Krabulle à l'ide de son sifflet. Une minute plus tard, le dragon surgissait des océans et se rapprocha du trio. Harold en profita pour l'approcher et l'étudier de plus près, tandis que les filles parlaient discrètement entre elles.

\- Au fait... histoire de parler de chose plus joyeuse, ça était votre sortie en amoureux ?

\- On peut dire ça. rougissait Astrid

\- Oooh ? c'est quoi ce petit rose qui te monte aux joues ? demanda malicieusement Karen

Toute timide et heureuse, Astrid lui montra la bague en se mordillant la lèvre. Karen observa la bague avec un immense sourire.

\- C'est pas vrai ?! vous... vous allez vous marier ?! Par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce que je suis contente pour vous ! Dit-elle avec joie.

\- Merci Karen.

\- Et à ce que je constate, tu as été doublement gâté! Il est magnifique! Souriait-elle en regardant le collier d'argent et de saphir. Mais vous auriez pu m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle tout de suite ! j'ai complètement gâché votre joie avec ma découverte !

\- On pouvait quand même pas déballer notre bonheur alors que tu étais malheureuse !

\- Astrid...

\- Et d'ailleurs, ça te dirait t'être l'une de mes demoiselles d'honneur ?

Karen lui répondit un joyeux « oui ! » pendant qu'Harold les regardait aux côtés de l'Ebouillantueur. Karen le félicita à son tour avec joie, puis elle rangea et embarqua toutes ses affaires, et marcha avec les futurs mariés jusqu'au village. Les autres avaient attendu le duo de pied ferme et ils furent soulagés de les voir revenir avec Karen. Harold et Gueulfor construisirent sans plus tarder un petit bûcher pour le gant, et en peu de temps, il fut prêt. Dans le silence et le respect de ses amis présent, y compris Eret et pas mal de villageois, Karen posa le bras rouillé sur le tas de bois, de paille et d'huile puis prononça quelques paroles à l'intention de son père et conclut par un adieu baigné de larmes. Avec sa permission, Krokmou et Harold embarquèrent le petit bûcher et le déposèrent sur l'océan, juste au-dessus de là où elle l'avait trouvé. Karen attendit qu'ils soient revenu pour enflammer une flèche qu'Astrid venait de lui donner avec un arc.

Connaissant les antécédents entre les villageois et son père, Karen c'était proposer pour être la seule à tirer. Elle inspira profondément, enflamma la pointe, visa le bûcher et relâcha la flèche qui atteignit sa cible qui commençait à s'embrasser de plus en plus. Karen laissa son arc tomber à terre et ne quitta pas des yeux le petit brasier jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, laissant le bois brûlé flottait à la surface et le tas de ferraille rejoindre les profondeurs de l'océan. Karen éclata un sanglot silencieux, laissant son corps en proie à de légers sursauts.

\- Karen, ça va ?

La blonde renifla et essuya ses larmes avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

\- Maintenant, oui... Grâce à vous tous, je peux enfin commencer une nouvelle vie. Merci...

Ses amis lui rendaient son sourire malgré que ses larmes coulaient encore. Karen observa toute l'assemblée avec un petit sourire malicieux. Ne voulant plus d'ambiance morose, elle s'exclama d'une voix haute et claire.

\- Habitants de Berk, votre chef a une annonce à vous faire !

Surpris et non préparer à une annonce publique, le couple foudroya gentiment du regard la jeune fille qui leur adressa un clin d'oeil complice.

\- De quoi s'agit-il, chef ? demanda aussitôt un villageois

\- Eh bien... je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer un discours digne de ce nom, mais...

Il prit tendrement la main d'Astrid qui lui souriait tendrement.

\- ... pour faire court, Astrid et moi allons-nous marier. Annonçait-il avec joie

La nouvelle déclencha immédiatement un brouhaha phénoménal alliant cris de joie et applaudissements ! Valka plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres tellement elle était heureuse ! Ses amis l'étaient aussi et les applaudissaient joyeusement et Gueulfor tapota fièrement l'épaule de son chef et apprenti.

\- Félicitations, Harold. Ton père aurait été fier et ravi d'entendre ça.

\- Merci, Gueulfor. lui souriait-il

En retour, il lui donna une tape amicale dans l'épaule. Karen n'avait jamais vu ni entendu autant de joie pour une bonne nouvelle et riait face au résultat de son mauvais coup. Comme ils s'y attendaient, les futurs mariés subissaient un véritable interrogatoire ! Les villageois voulaient tout savoir ! Surtout la date et le lieu. Tous deux pris au dépourvu, Astrid sauva la mise en informant son peuple que le mariage sera célébré dans un mois sur l'île de l'empreinte d'Odin, au bord des falaises qui surplomber l'océan. Pendant que les deux vedettes de la journée continuaient de se faire gentiment harceler par leur proche. Karen rejoignit le groupe, luttant contre l'envie de se retourner pour regarder la mer. Sa quête était derrière elle, c'était donc inutile de rester collé au passé. Elle voulait aller de l'avant et elle comptait bien y arriver.

\- Au fait, merci beaucoup Karen. Félicita Astrid en lui donnant un coup de poing amical dans le bras

\- Aie ! Mais de rien Astrid. ce fut un plaisir! Héhé. Dit-elle en se massant le bras. Au fait, je peux te parler en privé ?

Astrid hocha la tête et suivis Karen derrière la forge.

\- J'ai un petit souci.

\- Lequel ?

\- Tu ne le sens pas ?

\- Mmh ? ... Si. Tu sens le poisson. Confirma-t-elle après l'avoir reniflé

\- Mouais. En plus, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas pris de vrai bain. Donc est-ce que tu peux me dire où je pourrais prendre un bain sans pour autant sentir le poisson ou le sel en sortant de l'eau ?

\- Euh... oui, il y a bien la source de la montagne, au nord de Berk. C'est assez loin et isolé, donc tu pourras te baigner sans craindre d'être vu.

\- Je peux m'y rendre avec Krabulle ?

\- Tout à fait. Depuis la mer jusqu'à la source, il n'y a pas beaucoup de distance et le chemin est facilement abordable pour lui. Il ne souffrira donc pas de déshydratation.

\- Merci Astrid. Et euh... je compte sur toi pour le dire à personne. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ont me voit... enfin t'as compris. Et encore moins Eret ou Rustik.

\- Je comprends. Je ne dirais rien à personne, Karen.

\- J'ai ta parole ? Parce que tu auras la mort du malheureux sur la conscience.

\- Tu as ma parole. Riait-elle De toute manière, tout le monde sera préoccupé par notre annonce alors profite en pour te sauver. Quand tu verras une grande montagne au sommet enneigé, tu trouveras la source à ses pieds. Suis juste le courant qui débouche sur la mer.

\- Merci Astrid. À tout à l'heure.

Karen emmena Krabulle, mais aussi Zéphyra et Grattouille qui venaient de la rejoindre. Mais ce que les filles ignoraient, c'est que leur conversation venait d'être furtivement écouté par Rustik, qui afficha un sourire mauvais et s'éloigna de la forge avant de se faire surprendre par Astrid. la blonde rejoignit Harold et Eret qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Félicitation à tous les deux. Je suis très heureux pour vous. Félicita Eret

\- Merci Eret. Au fait, tu souhaites toujours partir ce soir ?

Astrid fut légèrement surprise qu'Eret veuille partir et qu'Harold ne l'ait pas mis au courant.

\- Oui, car je ne peux laisser les miens seuls aussi longtemps.

\- Les responsabilités des chefs de tribus. Humph, je connais ça. dans ce cas, profite bien du reste de ton séjour sur Berk.

\- Avec plaisir. À plus tard ! le salua-t-il en s'éloignant avec Cranecrusher

Harold lui rendit son salut et Astrid souriait naturellement en le regardant s'éloigner. Mais quand il fut assez loin, elle donna une claque derrière la tête d'Harold.

\- Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Pourquoi tant de haine ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Ce qui me prend ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ce matin qu'il voulait s'en aller ? demanda-t-elle discrètement à l'écart des autres

\- Parce que j'avais des choses bien plus importantes à dire et à faire, voila. Et je voulais pas gâcher notre sortie, ni ma demande. Et honnêtement, ça m'est sorti de la tête. Répondit-il sans se fâcher

\- Oh. Désolée Harold...

\- Si c'est à Eret et Karen que tu pensais, je peux comprendre ta réaction mais tout n'est pas perdu puisqu'il reste la jusqu'à ce soir.

\- T'a raison. Mais je suis quand même incorrigible... je vais tâcher de les oublier pour aujourd'hui et je vais me consacrer corps et âme aux affaires du village et voir si je peux aider.

\- Tu fais honneur à l'esprit Viking, Astrid. C'est aussi ce qui me séduit chez toi.

La jeune femme rougissait adorablement, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- J'y vais. Bon courage de ton coté et a tout à l'heure.

\- Toi aussi. Soit prudent.

Devant leurs amis, ils se permirent d'échanger un baiser avant qu'Harold ne parte avec Krokmou sillonner toute l'île en quête de problèmes à résoudre. Jusqu'à l'heure du repas, tout le monde s'était chargé de ses petites affaires et des tâches à accomplir. Mais parmi tous les habitants, y'en a un qui magouillait pour ses propres affaires plutôt que d'apporter de l'aide au village. Dès que Karen fut parti depuis une demi-heure avec ses dragons, Rustik était parti voir Eret en prétextant avoir besoin de son aide. Ce dernier était occupé avec Cranecrusher au centre de lavage et regarder le reptile qui se prélasser et ronronner sous le rouleau massant.

\- Eret ! T'as deux minutes ?

\- Oui Rustik ? qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Me dépanner d'un immeeeeeeeense service.

\- Quel genre de service ?

\- Tu vois les deux jarres que j'ai dans les mains ? J'aimerais que tu ailles pour moi à la source de la montagne qui se trouve au nord du village. Une vieille dame m'a demandé d'aller en chercher pour ses rhumatismes mais le souci, c'est que Krochefer à un petit souci digestif et je dois aller régler ça en urgence.

\- Ah ? Ton dragon à pourtant l'air d'aller bien. Constata-t-il en regardant son dragon

\- Sans te vexer, c'est mon dragon alors je le connais mieux que quiconque. Et s'il n'est pas guéri, il peut être dangereux pour tout le village ! Et je te raconte pas les dégâts avec les jarres ! Ce serait triste que cette pauvre vieille n'ait pas son eau.

\- J'en suis conscient, mais pourquoi tu demandes pas aux autres ?

\- Ils sont tous occupés. Il me reste plus que toi Eret.

\- C'est loin quand même Rustik. Et puis y'a d'autres sources qui sont plus prêt.

\- Je sais, mais elle veut à tout prix l'eau de cette source. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide ! Alors ? tu m'aides ?

\- Aller, je veux bien t'aider. T'as de la veine que j'avais rien à faire. Sourit-il

\- Merci ! T'est un vrai pote !

Eret prit les jarres et décolla avec son dragon requinqué, sous le regard fourbe et le sourire mauvais de Rustik.

 _\- Et voilà. Après ça, y'a aucune chance pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Fini la concurrence ! Héhé ! Maintenant, faut que j'aille faire semblant de m'occuper du faux problème digestif de Krochefer. Se dit-il_

Fier de lui, il rentra chez lui avec Krochefer, en sifflotant

oO*Oo

Karen n'eut aucun mal à trouver la montagne et le cours d'eau qui s'écoulait vers la mer. Elle remonta le courant en marchant aux côtés de ses dragons, souriant à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt prendre un bon bain après une petite balade. Dix minutes plus tard, le groupe arriva dans un lieu qu'on pourrait qualifier d'enchanteur. Il y avait un grand et profond lac entouré de grandes parois rocheuses, d'une belle végétation variée, de fleurs sauvages et d'une majestueuse cascade. L'eau qui s'écoulait jusque dans le lac semblait si fraîche et si pure qu'il était difficile pour Karen de résister plus longtemps pour aller se baigner.

\- Eh bien nous y voilà. C'est vraiment magnifique...

Dans ses cheveux, Grattouille gazouillait comme pour approuver ce qu'elle venait de dire, ce qui la fit rire.

\- Le temps que je me prépare, allez vous baigner. Je vous rejoins.

Grattouille s'envola à toute vitesse vers le lac, suivis de Zéphyra qui accourait avec les ailes levées, et enfin de Krabulle qui marchait calmement. Après c'être assuré qu'il n'y ai personne, Karen posa sa sacoche contre un rocher qui bordait le lac, puis enleva progressivement ses vêtements et les posa sur le rocher. Elle commença par toutes ses protections, puis ses gants, puis ses bottes, puis son pantalon et termina par son maillot pour ne rester qu'en brassière et culotte. Frissonnant légèrement malgré la chaleur du soleil, elle approcha de l'eau et trempa le bout de son pied. Elle grimaça d'un air amusé en se tournant vers l'Ebouillantueur.

\- Mmh... ce n'est pas très chaud tout ça. Krabulle ? Tu peux y remédier ?

Le dragon hocha la tête et avala de l'eau en très grande quantité pour ensuite le recracher dans le lac. Et vue le volume d'eau présente dans le lac, cette manœuvre avait dû être faite trois fois.

Satisfaite de la température après l'avoir de nouveau testé, Karen entra progressivement dans l'eau avec le sourire, avant d'y plonger et de réapparaître au milieu du lac.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! Merci Krabulle ! T'as assuré ! souriait-elle en levant son pouce

Vu le sourire qu'il lui rendait, Krabulle semblait ravi. Karen effectua quelques brasses parmi ses trois amis qui se prélasser dans l'eau chaude d'un air presque stone. Amusée, Karen plongea pour étudier les fonds marins. Le lac était légèrement profond mais pas assez pour tenter de faire un plongeon, ce qu'elle trouva dommage. Mais par chance et en ayant bien fouillé, elle trouva une pièce d'or et une vieille bague en or cernée d'une émeraude. Ses trésors n'étaient pas trop amochés par l'eau et adossée contre un rocher, elle les nettoya tout en chantant.

 _I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

 _And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho_

 _Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you_

 _In mysterious fathoms below_

 _Mysterious fathoms below_

\- ... bon il me faudra l'aide d'outils pour les décaper. Je me demande depuis combien de temps c'est rester dans l'eau ? Qu'importe. Je les ai trouvé, je les garde ! Et ça pourrait me servir pour marchander un jour avec Johann ! souriait-elle

Elle nagea vers sa sacoche et y rangea ses trésors. Étant là pour prendre un bain, elle frotta ses bras et le reste de son corps tout en continuant de chanter. Elle se permit même d'ôter ce qui lui restait de vêtements qu'elle posa avec le reste de ses affaires. C'était rare qu'elle fasse ce genre de chose, surtout que son dragon était un mâle, mais c'était tellement agréable et unique de se retrouver totalement en contact avec l'eau qu'elle ne cesser de sourire. Cela dit, valait mieux être prudent. Mais que pouvait-elle craindre avec trois dragons à ses côtés ? De plus, ça ne la dérangeait pas d'être ainsi devant eux et eux ne semblait pas s'en offusquait, surtout Grattouille et Krabulle, mais ce dernier avait l'habitude.

\- Désolé, mais c'est nécessaire. S'excusa-t-elle. Si jamais vous sentez la présence de quelqu'un dans les parages, faite moi signe, ok ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et s'en retournèrent à leur relaxation, laissant la jeune femme se baigner à sa guise. Karen demanda à Krabulle de lui cracher de l'eau chaude sur la tête et le dragon le fit avec plaisir. Sous l'effet de la chaleur et des bienfaits de l'eau sur sa peau et ses cheveux, elle souriait aux anges et ramena plusieurs fois ses cheveux en arrière. Elle continua sa toilette corporelle puis se prélassa dans l'eau, adossée contre un rocher. Même qu'elle allait bien, elle repensait inévitablement à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir sur son père, à ses funérailles et à sa mère.

\- Maman... tu sais quoi ? J'ai retrouvé papa, aujourd'hui. Du moins une partie. Et juste à côté du village, au fond de l'océan. Et même si une partie de ce que j'ai trouvé ne prouve pas qu'il s'agit de lui, je crois qu'il a rejoint le Valhalla. Moi qui avais espéré le retrouver juste après que tu sois partie, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver... ce que j'ai trouvé. Avec ce qui rester de lui, je lui ai donné un semblant de funérailles et j'espère que le monstre et guerrier qu'il était trouvera le repos. Mais maintenant... me voilà toute seule. Alors oui, j'ai mes amis et mes dragons, mais je reste une orpheline avant tout.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et elle essuya ses larmes qui se mêlaient à l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa peau. Elle frotta ses bras avec ses mains sans cesser de penser à sa mère, en particulier à ses dernières paroles.

 _\- Je t'aime ma chérie... tout autant que... eeurgh..._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime, maman... mais je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas le choix Karen... Mais il faut que tu sache autre chose... un autre secret que je ne t'ai jamais dit car il était beaucoup trop douloureux et il faut que tu le saches avant que je ne m'en... que je..._

 _\- Ma... maman ? oh non... MAMAN !_

Ce souvenir emplit de tristesse lui briser le coeur. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre clairement la voix de sa mère prononcer ses dernières paroles et sa propre voix qui hurlait de désespoir.

\- Tu me manques, maman... pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu t'en ailles. ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Encore quelque chose sur mon père ? Je pense que de toute manière, j'en ai suffisamment appris et puis ça n'aurait servi à rien puisqu'il n'est plus de ce monde depuis un moment... « _Je t'aime ma chérie... tout autant que..._ » mais tout autant que quoi ? Ou qui ? Papa ? « _Il faut que tu sache autre chose..._ ». Mais quoi ? Quel autre secret ?! Pff... pourquoi je m'entête à vouloir le deviner, je ne saurais jamais de quoi il s'agit !

Elle frappa du poing la surface de l'eau et reçut des éclaboussures dans les yeux. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et essaya de se calmer.

\- Aller ma grande... Tu es en double deuil, ok, mais pour l'instant, tu te détends et tu profites de ton bain et de cette tranquillité.

Elle soupira profondément avant de se remettre à fredonner tout en nageant à la surface du lac.

Dix minutes après, Eret arriva enfin à la source. Il fit comme Karen et longea le cours de la rivière avec son dragon, mais en entendant un chant féminin, il se stoppa et ordonna à Cranescrusher de faire pareil et de rester ici. L'ex-trappeur avança donc seul en suivant silencieusement le cours de l'eau et se laissa guider par le chant.

Caché derrière un arbre, il fut surpris de voir les dragons de Karen qui barbotait dans le lac, mais il fut encore plus surpris quand il vit leur dresseuse regagnée la surface, complètement nue, ce qui le fit rougir. Par chance, il ne la voyait que de dos et l'eau caché toute la partie inférieure de son corps. Même de loin, il voyait parfaitement sa ligne affinée et gracieuse, et quand elle releva sa chevelure tressée pour l'attachée avec son peigne, la nudité totale de son dos lui fut dévoilée. Il savait que c'était très mal ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait du mal à détourner le regard et à s'en aller. Même qu'il avait plus ou moins fait comprendre à Harold qu'il se fichait d'elle et que partir d'ici l'aiderait à l'oublier, voir une telle vision n'avait fait que réanimer l'étincelle qu'il avait pour elle. Il continuait de la regarder, hypnotisé par tant de beauté et de grâce, mais quand elle fut sur le point de se retourner et de dévoiler sa poitrine, ses joues devinrent brûlantes et il fit vite demi-tour. Manque de chance, il fit craquer une branche à terre et serra les dents en espérant que la situation ne tourne pas au vinaigre. Mais Karen et ses dragons venaient d'entendre le bruit. Alertée, Karen sursauta et se cacha dans l'eau, ne laissant que son visage dépassé de la surface et cacha sa poitrine de ses bras.

\- QUI VAS LA ?!

Eret préféré ne pas répondre. Il avala sa salive et tenta de se sauver discrètement, mais les dieux devaient être contre lui parce qu'il venait de faire craquer une autre branche morte. Furieuse et bien déterminée à connaitre l'identité de l'intrus, Karen fronça le regard et se tourna vers Zéphyra.

\- RAMÈNE LE MOI !

Aussi furieuse que son amie, la Vipère obéissait et se lança immédiatement à la poursuite d'Eret qui c'était mis à courir à toute vitesse dans les bois. Mais face à une dragonne aussi rapide et agile dans un milieu forestier, c'était peine perdue. Zéphyra, bien qu'étonnée de voir Eret s'enfuir, l'attrapa par les épaules et s'éleva dans les airs pour le ramener à Karen. Pendant que sa Vipère le chassait, Karen avait ordonné à Grattouille de se tenir prêt à attaquer l'intrus dès qu'elle en donnerait l'ordre et Krabulle c'était rapproché d'elle pour la cacher avec ses ailes le temps qu'elle se rhabille. Elle avait à peine eut le temps de remettre ses sous-vêtements, que Zéphyra déposa Eret à terre. Cranecrusher arriva au même moment en courant et se stoppa en fixant la Vipère qui le défier d'approcher, mais il se détendit un peu en reconnaissant Karen, même si celle-ci dévisageait avec fureur son dragonnier. Elle était encore dans l'eau, cachée derrière les ailes de l'Ebouillantueur qui grogner et montrer les dents, tout comme Grattouille.

\- ERET ?! NON MAIS... DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS TU M'ESPIONNE ?!

\- Depuis pas longtemps ! mais rassures-toi Karen, je n'ai rien vu !

\- DEPUIS PAS LONGTEMPS ?! JE VAIS TE... GRATTOUILLE, BOULES DE FEU !

Le petit dragon cracha avec plaisir quelques boules de feu droit sur Eret qui les esquiva. Les projectiles enflammés atteignirent les arbres et les enflammèrent progressivement. Le jeune homme profita de cette distraction pour se sauver avec Cranecrusher sous le regard furieux de Karen qui le suivait du regard. Se ressaisissant, elle demanda à Krabulle d'éteindre les feux avec ses jets d'eau pendant qu'elle rageait dans son coin.

\- Le sale petit... Il a de la chance que le lac nous séparais et que je n'avais pas fini de m'habiller, parce que je l'aurais massacré ! Mais il s'en tirera pas comme ça ! Et...

Elle se figea et repensa à Astrid ainsi qu'à sa promesse qui visiblement, n'avait pas été respectée. La jeune femme se sentait de nouveau envahir par la colère et serra les poings.

\- Astrid... murmura-t-elle.

Sans plus tarder, elle s'habilla à toute vitesse, enfila sa sacoche et grimpa sur Zéphyra. Elle demanda à Grattouille et Krabulle de la rejoindre au village, ce qu'ils firent sans contester puis la jeune femme se lança aussitôt a la poursuite d'Eret et Cranecrusher qui avaient du mal à garder la distance. En risquant un regard en arrière, Eret paniquait un peu en voyant deux furies à ses trousses et il demanda à son dragon d'accélérer. Il se disait qu'une fois au village, il ne risquerait rien de grave, et en même temps, il maudissait Rustik de l'avoir envoyé là-bas. Et ce n'est que deux secondes plus tard qu'il comprit que c'était un piège ! Eret avait remarqué que Rustik en pincer pour Karen et qu'il ressentait de la jalousie envers lui, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que son immaturité le mènerait jusque-là ! Eret fronça le regard et décida d'affronter le courroux de la blonde une fois de retour au village. L'ex-trappeur débarqua près de la forge, et par chance, Astrid et Harold se trouvaient là. Ils se tournèrent vers lui avec un air légèrement surpris en voyant l'éclat de son regard.

\- Eret ? ça va ? s'étonna Harold

\- Non, ça va pas. J'ai un gros souci.

\- Lequel ?

\- Vous allez vite le savoir.

En effet, Karen débarqua près de la forge, toujours aussi furax. En voyant ses cheveux trempés, Astrid comprit quel était le problème et se mordit la lèvre quand la blonde les fixa tous les trois.

\- Tu crois peut-être que te réfugier auprès du chef et sa compagne te sauveront, mais tu te goures Eret ! Je vais te faire payer ce que t'as fait !

\- Karen, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Lui répondit calmement Eret

\- Y'a rien à expliquer !

Elle se tourna vers Astrid.

\- Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?! Tu m'avais promis de ne le dire à personne ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis libéré de la crainte de mon père vis-à-vis de vous tous, que ça te donnait le droit de lui offrir une opportunité ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant Eret du doigt.

\- Karen, je...

\- Je suis en deuil Astrid ! En double deuil ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai la tête pour des histoires de coeur ?!

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, Karen ! Je ne lui ai rien dit ! se défendit-elle

\- Elle dit la vérité. C'est Rustik le responsable, pas Astrid. Confirma Eret

\- Hein ?! Que... Rustik ?! Et pourquoi c'est de sa faute ?!

\- Parce qu'il en pince pour toi et qu'il veut être sur de ne pas avoir de concurrents sur sa route. Il a dû entendre votre conversation et il m'a envoyé remplir deux jarres à la source. Ajouta-t-il

Elle demeurait immobile, les poings serrés et bouillonnant de l'intérieur. Et quand son regard croisa celui de Rustik qui se trouver en haut de la colline avec ses amis, elle bouillonna encore plus.

\- Oh, je vais le... murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le fauteur de troubles.

\- On va s'en occuper, Karen. Dans ton état, ça vaut mieux. Intervint Harold en la rattrapant par les épaules

\- Je... tss. D'accord. Petit veinard... mais dit lui bien de ne pas croiser mon chemin.

\- Je le lui dirais, t'en fais pas.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, et se tourna vers Eret, le coeur battant et emplit de rage.

\- Quant à toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à raconter ce que t'as vu, d'accord ? Parce que je ne pense pas que tu veuille finir dans l'estomac de mon dragon ?

\- Euh... non, j'aimerais pas. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Assura-t-il.

\- Parfait. C'est une chance pour toi qu'il ait déjà pris son petit déjeuner. Mais si tu oses en parler ou évoquer le sujet, il se peut que tu sois son prochain repas.

\- Je prends note. Mais écoute... insista Eret

\- Je veux rien savoir de plus. L'incident est clos. Conclut-elle froidement avant de tourner les talons vers Zéphyra.

Perdu, Eret adressa un regard à Harold et Astrid qui le regardait avec un air de dire « Vas y ! Essaie quand même de lui parler ! ». Eret hésita un moment puis il eut une idée. Il inspira profondément et rattrapa Karen pour lui piquer son peigne en coquillage qu'elle avait remis dans ses cheveux. Ses tresses retombèrent en partie devant son visage et Karen se tourna froidement vers Eret qui la narguait avec un petit sourire en coin. Même si ça semblait mal barré à leurs yeux, les dragonniers les regardaient sans intervenir.

\- Rend-le-moi.

\- De quoi ?

\- Joue pas aux crétins. Rends-moi mon peigne.

\- Je regrette mais... vu comment c'est demander si gentiment, je vais le garder encore un peu pour admirer ses jolis reflets nacrés. Rétorqua-t-il avec son petit sourire

Karen restait calme et le fixait froidement. N'ayant plus son épée avec elle, elle se dirigea vers un tonneau qui regorger d'armes, s'empara d'une bonne épée puis menaça Eret en glissant la pointe de la lame sous son menton.

\- J'ai dit : rend-le-moi.

\- Non.

Amusé, il repoussa prudemment la lame d'un revers de main et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner d'elle en faisant demi-tour, mais elle lui bloqua la route en imposant cette fois sa lame sous sa gorge d'un simple geste habile du poignet, ce qui coupa Eret dans son élan. Ça se voyait qu'elle savait manier les armes ! Ses amis voulaient une démonstration ? Ils allaient être servis. Ils frissonnaient d'inquiétude et se demandaient comment cette histoire allait finir, surtout que Valka venait de se joindre aux spectateurs, ainsi que Gueulfor et pas mal de villageois. La plupart des dragonniers espéraient que tout s'arrange et les jumeaux misaient sur le gagnant du duel.

Sans bouger, Eret fixait la lame, puis Karen, et se contenta de se déplacer prudemment pour qu'il puisse être de nouveau face à elle. La blonde ne l'avait pas lâché du regard et esquissa un faible sourire quand Eret repoussa de nouveau la lame de sa main.

\- Tu sais qu'un simple « s'il te plaît » me suffirait. Souriait-il

\- Humph. Dans ce cas, je le récupérerais par la force. Souriait-elle malicieusement

Eret eut tout juste le temps d'empoigner son épée que Karen se lancer déjà sur lui pour lui asséner plusieurs coups latéraux et verticaux qu'il contra habilement. Après une dernière attaque, Karen toisa froidement Eret tout en tournant autour de lui, et Eret faisait de même mais avec le sourire, ce qui exaspéra Karen. Eret la trouvait vraiment craquante quand elle était en colère. Quelque seconde après, Karen lui donna un coup d'épée qu'il contra, puis un autre et encore un autre, mais plus elle l'attaquer, plus elle allait vite et elle l'obliger à reculer. Amusée de le voir en difficulté, elle se mit à sourire, poussa un puissant « YA ! » et cogna sa lame sur la main d'Eret qui lâcha le peigne que Karen attrapa en plein vol. Victorieuse, elle gardait sa lame pointer vers lui et haussa les épaules en lui souriant.

\- Et maintenant ? osa-t-il demander

\- J'hésite à te laisser en vie où te massacrer. Avoua-t-elle

\- Tu choisiras la première option. C'est obligé.

\- Oh, tu crois ça ? Tu me sous-estimes. Rien que pour ce que tu m'as fait, je choisis la deuxième option ! rétorqua-t-elle

Elle reprit ses assauts avec autant de rage que les précédents mais avec une pointe de malice dans le regard. Ayant plus que marre de se faire dominer devant tout le village qui se tenait en haleine, Eret repris le dessus en sortant sa dague. Légèrement surprise mais amusée de ce challenge, Karen n'eut aucun mal à contrer les attaques à deux lames d'Eret, mais durant la manœuvre, l'épée d'Eret trancha la moitié d'une de ses tresses. Karen poussa un léger cri de surprise et se figea. Pas mal de gens avaient été saisis à cause de son cri, croyant qu'Eret l'avait blessé au visage ou à la gorge. Mais en voyant la tresse à terre, ils furent soulagés. Karen regardait avec des yeux ronds sa tresse puis complimenta le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bien joué.

Eret hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Du bout de la lame de son épée, il obligea Karen à faire un large mouvement circulaire avec la sienne pour ensuite la coincer entre leurs épées et son torse.

\- Je te l'accorde. Souriait-il

Il l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle vague de fureur chez elle, ainsi qu'un effet de surprise parmi les spectateurs. Elle le repoussa violemment d'un coup de coude dans le torse et d'un coup de pied dans le tibia, avant de hurler de rage et de tenter une estoc. Il l'esquiva d'un pas sûr le côté, riant de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Karen qui se jura mentalement de le massacrer et de le mettre à genoux. Ses attaques étaient deux fois plus violente et rapide, si bien qu'elle infligea une entaille sur la poitrine gauche d'Eret, qui poussa un cri de douleur et le fit tituber un peu vers l'arrière. Son attaque avait aussi eu pour effet de dévoiler une partie de son torse ainsi que sa grande cicatrice au fer rouge qui représentait une épée sur la tête d'un dragon. Karen gardait son épée pointait vers lui et avançait lentement en respirant très fort, les dents serrées. Mais en voyant sa grande cicatrice ainsi qu'une petite traînée sanguine sur son col en fourrure, elle se figea, horrifiée, car elle reconnaissait ce symbole de par les histoires qu'elle avait entendues sur Drago.

\- Ce... c'est quoi ça ?!

\- Euh... c'est rien, c'est qu'une petite entaille.

\- Non, pas ça ! Ta cicatrice ! Est-ce que... c'est mon père qui t'a fait ça ?!

\- Karen.

\- RÉPOND ! exigea-t-elle d'une voix tremblante

\- Oui, mais...

Sous le choc, elle lâcha son épée. Ses yeux brillaient en regardant ce qu'elle et son père lui avait infligé, puis elle s'éloigna en courant vers la plage. Se fichant de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire ou faire, Eret se lança à sa poursuite pendant qu'Harold rassurait tout le monde, mais Karen courrait tellement vite qu'Eret galéré à moitié ! Et ce n'est qu'une fois sur la plage qu'il réussi enfin à la rattraper.

\- Karen ! Attends !

\- Laisse-moi Eret ! ça vaut mieux pour toi ! répondit-elle en continuant de courir

\- KAREN ! s'exclama-t-il à bout de nerfs

Le coeur battant et les yeux bordés de larmes, elle s'arrêta.

\- Tu peux courir autant que tu veux, je te laisserais pas tant que la situation n'aura pas été clarifier !

Les lèvres pincées, elle se tourna vers lui

\- Mais quelle situation ?! Je t'ai blessé et je m'en veux ! Tu veux des excuses ?! Je m'excuse ! voila ! Alors accepte-les et va te faire soigner !

\- Ça a rien à voir avec cette ridicule entaille qui ne saigne déjà plus ! Je parle de nous deux et de cette situation bizarre qui s'est installé depuis le soir où on a appris qui on était !

\- Y'a rien à dire, Eret.

\- Oh que si, y'a à dire ! Je voudrais bien savoir ce que j'ai pu te faire pour que tu change d'attitude envers moi ! Au début, on s'entendait bien, non ?

\- Arrête de faire une fixette là-dessus ! ça me tape sur les nerfs ! et je ne vais pas tarder à t'en coller une si tu me laisses pas tranquille. Menaça-t-elle d'un regard sévère

\- À ta guise. Cogne autant que tu veux, mais je m'en irais pas avant de savoir la vérité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je te fuis ?! Pourquoi je te repousse ?! Pourquoi je suis... méchante avec toi ?!

\- Exactement ! J'ai le droit de savoir Karen ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu agis comme ça !

Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, l'un défiant l'autre. Mais à bout de nerfs, Karen céda enfin.

\- Parce que je voulais te protéger !

\- Que... Quoi ?! Me... protéger ? Mais de qui ? De ton père ?

\- Oui. Tant que je ne n'étais pas sure qu'il soit vivant ou mort, je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger ! Toi... autant que les autres. Astrid m'a tout dit sur la relation entre toi et mon père. Et comme à ses yeux, tu es un traître, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il te tue afin d'assouvir une partie de sa vengeance... Avoua-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

\- Pourquoi moi en particulier ?

\- Parce que je... te...

Elle n'arrivait pas à se libérer de ce poids. Elle se contentait de se pincer les lèvres, de rougir et de fuir son regard. Eret ne savait pas quoi dire car il était encore perplexe de ce qu'il venait de comprendre grâce aux rougissements de Karen. Elle l'avait repoussé parce qu'elle voulait le protéger... par amour ? Une dragonne l'avait déjà sauvé par affection, mais jamais un humain ne l'avait encore fait. Bien entendu, son peuple l'avait déjà protégé ou sauvé d'un danger, mais c'était différent. Là, c'est la femme qu'il aime qui voulait le protégé et c'était sans nul doute la chose la plus incroyable qu'une personne ai pu faire pour lui. Sans crainte d'être repoussé, il la prit dans ses bras. Karen se sentait bien contre lui et esquissa un léger sourire en enroulant timidement sa taille de ses bras.

\- Ça te dit une balade le long de la plage ? On pourra parler tranquillement.

La tête encore calé contre son col en fourrure, elle approuva l'idée d'un petit hochement de tête. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils échangèrent un sourire, puis Eret se permit de lui prendre la main et l'entraîna vers la plage. Depuis le haut d'une falaise, les dragonniers s'étaient allongés sur l'herbe et avaient discrètement tout vu. La majorité d'entre eux était satisfait du spectacle, sauf Rustik. Comme punition ultime après son sermon par Harold et Astrid, il avait assisté à tout ça et les regardait s'éloigner bouche bée.

\- Bwaa... tu fais pitié, Rustik. Si tu veux aller te noyer, la plage est pas loin. Suggéra Krane avec une grimace

\- Ou saute de la falaise, ça sera plus efficace. Suggéra sa sœur

\- Hors de question qu'il s'en aille rejoindre les dieux. J'ai besoin d'un valet d'écurie pour nettoyer de fond en comble le nid douillet de ma Bouledogre d'amour. Et je veux qu'il commence maintenant. Souriait Varek d'un air légèrement machiavélique

\- Oh non... pas ça... soupira Rustik qui avait oublié ce détail

\- Oh que si tu vas le faire, Rustik. Tu as perdu ton pari, alors tu exécuteras la « sentence » comme prévu. Rétorqua Harold

\- Et tu as intérêt à tenir jusqu'au bout et respecter ta promesse de laisser Karen et Eret tranquille, sinon tu auras affaire à moi. Pigé ? Ajouta Astrid

\- Pff. Pigé... soupira-t-il tristement avant de partir avec Varek en traînant les pieds.


	13. Une nouvelle quête

**_Salut à tous ! :D Je suis ravie que la demande en mariage et l'officialisation du nouveau couple de Berk vous ai plu ! Merci ! :D Et je suis contente de voir que le nom de couple « Karet » a été adopté ! x) Pour répondre à quelques-unes de vos questions... la bague de fiançailles, c'est Harold qui l'a fabriquée et l'étourdie que je suis à oublié de le préciser dans le récit x) La fic ne s'arrêtera pas là, je vous rassure. J'ai encore pleiiiiiiiiin de chapitres en réserve ! Combien ? Haha ! Mystère ! ;) Karen finira par savoir de quoi sa mère voulait parler, vous en faite pas ;) Et je suis agréablement surprise du nombre de propositions que vous avez fait au sujet de cette révélation mystère ! :D nous avons eu droit... à un frère, une sœur, un oncle ou encore son père ! Rencontrera-t-elle l'un d'entre eux ? L'un d'entre eux sera-t-il ou t-elle le nouvel arrivant de ce chapitre ? Que de questions dont vous aurez très bientôt les réponses ! ;)_**

 ** _Votre enthousiasme vis-à-vis de ma fic et de Karen est vraiment très contagieuse ! J'ai d'immenses sourires quand je lis vos reviews ! Je vous adore ! « Smack ! » ^^ Encore merci, bonne lecture et à vendredi prochain pour la suite des ennuis ! :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 13 - Une nouvelle quête

Karen et Eret avaient beaucoup discuté. Durant tout le temps où ils étaient assis pour que Karen soigne la blessure et recoud son col en fourrure, elle c'était excusé et lui avait tout expliqué à coeur ouvert. Maintenant, Eret connaissait toute la vérité. Il savait pourquoi elle avait agi comme ça depuis cette fameuse soirée et il comprenait ses raisons. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de gentiment contester son choix.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû t'infliger ça, Karen. Même si c'est honorable de ta part d'avoir voulu nous protéger, sache qu'on a plus rien à craindre de Drago.

\- C'est marrant, je croirais entendre Astrid. Elle aussi me disait que j'avais tort, que je devais vous faire confiance, que je devais cesser d'avoir peur... souriait-elle

\- Je suis d'accord avec elle. Regarde jusqu'où la peur t'a conduit.

\- Je sais. Mais je me suis dit que tu ne risquerais rien si tu me détestais. Vu ce que je ressentais pour toi, ça me briser le coeur d'agir ainsi... mais au final, je préférais l'idée que tu me détestes à vie plutôt que tu sois mort par ma faute...

\- Karen.

Il lui prit la main et Karen le regardait attentivement dans les yeux.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pas pu te détester à vie. Même quand tu me repoussais et que je n'en comprenais pas la raison, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toi et de vouloir vivre un moment comme celui-là. Et depuis mon île, j'aurais refait tout le trajet pour te retrouver et te dire ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

\- Moi aussi je voulais vivre des moments comme ça, Eret. Quelle idiote j'ai été d'avoir été si entêté...

\- Tu pensais à notre bien avant le tien. Ce qui fait de toi une personne admirable.

\- Merci Eret...

\- J'ai toujours du mal à imaginer que tu sois la fille de Drago. Tu es tellement différente ! Tellement altruiste...

\- Arrête, mes oreilles sifflent... rougissait-elle

\- Et toi et ta mère devaient être jolies parce qu'a part le teint de ton père et la couleur de ses yeux, tu ne lui ressemble en rien d'autre sur le plan physique.

\- Euh... oui, ma mère était très jolie.

\- Tu lui ressemblais beaucoup ?

\- J'ai la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle et le bleu de mon œil vient des siens. Elle était mince, douce, gentille, elle débordait d'amour et elle ne se battait que quand il le fallait.

\- Tu semble avoir hérité pas mal de son coté aussi. Comment s'appelait-elle ?

C'est vrai que depuis son arrivée sur Berk, personne ne l'avait interrogé sur sa mère, ou du moins sur sa personnalité ou son nom. Peut être parce que ce qu'ils se disaient qu'elle ne voudrait pas en parler pour ne pas souffrir. Ce qui n'était pas faux. Mais là, même qu'elle lui manquait beaucoup, ça lui faisait plaisir d'en parler. Et pour une fois, elle n'était pas sur le point de pleurer.

\- Scampi. Comme elle était toute mince et toute petite à la naissance, c'est pour ça qu'on lui a donné ce nom. Mais mine de rien, elle pouvait être très dangereuse. Souriait-elle

\- Dans ce cas, tu lui ressembles.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je te rappelle que tu as essayé de m'embrocher tout à l'heure ! rappela-t-il avec humour

\- Hé ! Tu m'as vu dans le lac, tu me provoques et tu m'embrasses devant les autres ! C'est normal que j'aie eu envie de t'arracher les yeux ! riait-elle

\- La provocation et le baiser, c'était volontaire afin d'établir un dialogue qui à porter ses fruits. Pour l'histoire du lac, je te jure que je n'ai rien vu, même si le peu que j'ai vu était...

\- Quoi ?

\- Hypnotisant. Tout à l'heure, j'ai dit que tu étais jolie, mais à ce moment là, tu étais magnifique. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Elle rougissait encore plus.

\- Bon. Pour avoir dit ça... je veux bien te pardonner. Surtout que ce n'était pas ta faute. Ni celle d'Astrid. D'ailleurs, faudra que j'aille m'excuser...

\- T'as le temps pour ça. Tu sais quoi ? Cette balade et cette discussion m'ont ouvert l'appétit. Ça te dit de venir manger un morceau avec moi ?

\- J'en serais ravie. Mais avant, j'aimerais te présenter officiellement quelqu'un.

Même qu'il savait de qui elle voulait parler, Eret resta sur ses gardes. Karen siffla dans son coquillage et son Ebouillantueur arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Karen l'accueillie avec le sourire, tout comme Eret, même si le souvenir de c'être retrouver devant un Ebouillantueur furax était encore présent dans sa mémoire. mais le dragon ne semblait pas avoir oublié l'incident dans le lac. Il grogna sévèrement contre Eret, mais Karen le calma en lui caressant la tête.

\- Non, non, non, ne l'attaque pas. Je lui ai déjà réglé son compte, mais on a discuté et on a fait la paix. Donc il n'y a plus de raison d'être en colère contre lui, d'accord ?

En signe de bonne foi, son dragon redevint calme et grogna d'un ton plus amical en fixant l'ex-trappeur qui osa s'approcher pour le saluer. Gardant son regard méfiant, le dragon se laissa quand même approcher et laissa Eret lui caressait les écailles. En voyant son amie échangeaient des sourires avec lui, le dragon comprenait bien qu'il ne devait pas se méfier de lui.

\- Bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites et que tout est arrangé, si on allait manger un morceau ?

\- Bonne idée. Je rêve d'un bon ragoût de mouton bien chaud. Mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Tu m'aurais vraiment donné en pâture à ton dragon ?

\- Peut-être. Vu tes muscles et ta carrure, tu aurais fait un succulent repas.

Eret haussa un sourcil, mais en voyant qu'elle se moquait de lui, il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Voir Karen heureuse et souriante faisait plaisir au dragon qui les observait avec le sourire. Karen permit à son dragon de retourner dans l'océan et avec le sourire, elle marcha aux côtés d'Eret, et cette fois, ce fut elle qui lui prit la main. Il tourna son regard vers elle, et elle lui adressa un tendre sourire. Dans les rues qui menaient jusqu'à la grande salle, pas mal de villageois étaient surpris de voir les deux combattants se tenir la main ! Mais quand on y réfléchit, chez les Vikings, pas mal d'histoires d'amour commencent en se tapant dessus. Ils rendaient les sourires que le jeune couple adressait jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'installent à table et prirent tous les deux une bonne assiette de ragoût, un peu de pain et une cruche d'eau. Le repas se passa calmement mais Eret se risqua à parler d'un certain sujet.

\- Au fait, désolé pour ce que tu as trouvé dans l'océan. Et aussi... toutes mes condoléances.

\- Oh. Merci.

\- Comment tu gères ça ?

\- Je fais avec, je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis... au fond de moi, je me doutais que je trouverais quelque chose de ce genre.

\- Écoute. Même si tes parents ne sont plus là, ne crois pas que tu est seule au monde. Nous sommes tous là pour toi, Karen.

\- Je sais Eret. Merci.

Elle lui sourit puis ils continuèrent de manger leurs repas.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir lancé la conversation ?

\- Non, rassures-toi. Mais j'ai le sentiment que tu veux à tout prix me parler de lui. Je me trompe ?

\- En effet. Comme j'ai travaillé pour lui assez longtemps, je me suis dit que tu aimerais en savoir davantage sur lui.

\- C'est vraiment gentil, mais peut être une prochaine fois, quand mon deuil sera... plus léger.

\- Comme tu veux, Karen. Tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu veux, je ne te cacherais rien. Il n'y aura aucun secret.

\- Merci.

Sans l'avoir fait exprès, Eret venait de la rendre songeuse, en particulier à cause du mot « secret ». Quand elle se baigner, Karen s'était dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance de ne pas savoir l'autre secret que sa mère voulait lui révéler, mais une part d'elle voulait le savoir. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, non, ça va.

\- T'est sur ? Vu que tu tournes dans ton ragoût depuis une minute sans rien dire, je doute que ça aille.

\- Je... pensé à la dernière phrase que ma mère m'a dite avant de mourir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour que ça te contrarie à ce point ?

\- Elle voulait me parler d'autre chose, d'un autre secret trop douloureux pour elle et qu'elle voulait que je sache à tout prix.

\- Tu crois que c'est en rapport avec ton père ?

\- Je crois pas. Le son de sa voix était... différent. Ça fait un moment que cette phrase me trotte en tête et j'essaie de ne pas y prêtait attention. Mais c'est plus fort que moi et j'ai l'impression que je ne serais pas tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas élucidé ce mystère.

\- Mais comment comptes-tu faire puisque ta mère n'est plus là ?

\- Ma réponse va pas plaire aux autres, et surtout pas à moi.

\- C'est à dire ?

Elle but une gorgée d'eau puis soupira d'un air contrarié.

\- Je vais devoir repartir chez moi.

oO*Oo

Les navires des Parenvrilles c'étaient de nouveau rassemblé au point de rendez-vous, totalement bredouille, ce qui contraria le Capitaine. Silencieusement, il réfléchissait pendant que ces hommes protestaient de leurs recherches infructueuses.

\- Par les dieux ! On ne peut pas disparaître sans laisser de trace !

\- Nous avons cherché partout pendant des heures ! Nous sommes épuisés !

\- Et moi donc ? Je sens plus mes bras à force d'avoir tenu la barre !

\- Nous poursuivrons quand même nos recherches, messieurs. Si nous rentrons bredouille, Dagur n'hésitera pas à tous nous massacrer.

Tout l'équipage se tourna vers le capitaine qui fixait l'océan.

\- Et que suggérait vous, Capitaine ? Même que vous avez plus de jugeote que votre regretté prédécesseur, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés !

\- Je suggère que nous cherchions ailleurs.

\- Ou donc ?

\- Réfléchissez. Si on vous cherche, où iriez-vous pour pas qu'on vous retrouve ?

Il attendit quelques secondes pour que l'un de ses seconds énonce une hypothèse, puis il leur fit part de sa théorie en voyant que personne ne semblait le deviner.

\- En effet. Voyez-vous...

Il posa au sol une carte et indiqua les trajectoires et zones de recherches du bout de sa lame sous le regard attentif de tous ses seconds.

\- Notre lieu de rendez-vous se situe à l'ouest de l'île qui se trouve au sud de l'île des Exilés. Dagur nous a demandé de fouiller toutes les îles des alentours parce qu'il sait que sa sœur souhaite demeurer à proximité de notre repaire pour se venger. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'à l'extérieur de l'archipel, au Sud-Ouest, un village a été totalement rasé, voila déjà deux mois. Quel meilleur endroit pour elle que de se cacher dans un cimetière ?

\- Excellente déduction, capitaine. Mais au sud-est... juste la... y'a un village aussi.

\- Des trappeurs vivent là-bas. Ce n'est donc pas le genre d'endroit et de personnes qu'elle fréquenterait, même si on dit qu'ils ne les chassent plus.

\- Et l'île de Berk ? Vous l'oubliez ?

\- Bien sur que non. Mais Dagur sait qu'Ingrid fera tout pour que ses amis, ou quiconque, ne soient impliqué dans ses... querelles de famille. C'est pour ça qu'une proie trouvera plus facilement du répit parmi les morts. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tout le monde sait qu'il vaut mieux les éviter parce que ça porte malheur et que les dieux n'aiment pas qu'on souille les sépultures et les cadavres.

\- Exactement. C'est pour ça que toi et tes hommes allaient y jeter un œil.

\- Quoi ?! Mais... Capitaine ! je viens de vous dire que...

Le capitaine, d'ordinaire calme et conciliant, perdit patience.

\- J'ai parfaitement entendu ! Mais au lieu de perdre ton temps à me contredire, tu devrais déjà être sur ton navire ! Quant à ses craintes sur les morts et la colère des dieux, ce ne sont que des rumeurs pour les faibles ! Nous sommes des Parenvrilles ! Nous n'avons peur de rien ! Suis-je clair ?!

\- Oui, capitaine!

\- Bien. Le reste de la flotte continuera de patrouiller dans le secteur de recherches pendant que vous chercherez là-bas. Rendez-vous ce soir, ici même afin d'établir un nouveau plan si celui la venait à échouer. Tous à vos postes !

\- À vos ordres !

Depuis les nombreuses passerelles amarrées au navire amiral, chacun des seconds regagna son propre navire afin de donner les instructions à l'équipage épuiser. La majeure partie des navires continuèrent de patrouiller dans toutes les îles se situant entre l'Est et le Sud de l'archipel, tandis qu'un navire hissait les voiles vers l'île qui se situer au sud de l'île des naissances.

oO*Oo

Après avoir énoncé son idée à Eret, Karen n'avait pas perdu de temps pour informer Harold et les autres. Si bon nombre d'entre eux contestaient son départ, ils ne purent lui interdire de partir. Après tout, si elle voulait partir pour résoudre un mystère, elle en avait parfaitement le droit. Mais c'est le fait qu'elle souhaite partir seule qui les gênait. Une demi-heure après son annonce, ils étaient tous à la plage. Même qu'elle était sur le point de partir, ils tentaient une dernière fois de la résonner.

\- Karen, tu es sur que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ?

\- Absolument sure, Varek. C'est une affaire qui ne concerne que moi et comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle sera vite réglée. Ce qui signifie que je rentrerais vite sur Berk et que ça n'aurait pas été nécessaire de mobiliser du monde pour si peu. Répondit-elle en accrochant son casque sur la selle qu'Harold avait donné pour Krabulle

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu trouveras. Imagine que tes recherches te conduisent vers un autre objectif qui prolongera ton départ et qui te mènera vers Thor sait quel danger !

\- Astrid à raison. Quand nous partons en mission, quelle qu'elle soit, on est toujours en groupe.

\- Sauf que j'ai l'habitude des missions en solo, Harold. Écoutez, tout se passera bien. J'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs lors de mes voyages. Je connais donc parfaitement les dangers que je pourrais éventuellement croiser. Dit-elle d'un ton rassurant

\- Dans ce cas, bonne chance. Conclut Astrid

Les deux amies se regardaient tristement avant de s'enlacer.

\- Promet moi d'être prudente.

\- Promis. Je serais de retour dans trois jours, maximum. Mais pendant mon absence, je voudrais que tu veilles sur Zéphyra et Grattouille. Si je croise du danger, je veux épargnez le plus de monde possible. C'est pour ça que je veux y aller seule. Tu veux bien t'occuper d'eux pour moi ?

\- Compte sur moi. Bonne chance, Karen. Dit-elle en la lâchant

\- Merci Astrid.

Rassurée, Karen se tourna vers ses deux dragons pour les câliner une dernière fois et leur transmettre quelques consignes, puis elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe qui la regarder avec inquiétude malgré leurs sourires.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je sais ce que je fais.

\- Personne n'en doute, Karen. Tout ce qu'on vous demande, c'est de faire attention et de revenir tout sain et sauf. Souriait Valka

\- Fait quand même gaffe aux morts, Karen. Prévint Krane

\- Ouais, ils n'aiment pas que des vivants viennent piétiner leurs terres de repos. Ajouta sa sœur

L'ambiance venait d'être littéralement plombée. Même qu'ils étaient sérieux et gentil de la mettre en garde, ils auraient mieux fait de se taire.

\- Je n'étais déjà pas enchantée de revenir dans un village désert où regrorge une cinquantaine de Vikings non enterrés mais... merci les jumeaux. Quand je verrais leurs ossements et chairs en décomposition, je penserais à vous ! Ironisa-t-elle en grimaçant

\- Pourquoi t'a pas brûlé le village dans ce cas ? s'étonna Krane

\- Je n'avais pas le courage de le faire. Le seul courage qu'il me restait était d'enterrer ma mère. Mais je pense que je vais le faire si je ne trouve rien. Répondit Karen en pleine réflexion

\- Mouais. Tiens Karen, prends ça. Ça pourra te servir si tu veux rester en vie face à... des zombies où je ne sais quel autre dangers. Ajouta Gueulfor en adressant un regard plein de reproches aux jumeaux

Le vieux forgeron lui donna une belle épée dans un beau fourreau de cuir. Karen regardait avec admiration la lame légère et solide qui brillait au soleil puis leva son regard vers le vieil homme.

\- Merci Gueulfor. J'en avais une, mais... comme je l'ai perdue durant l'attaque des Mille Tonnerres, je serais bien contente d'avoir une lame aussi parfaite avec moi.

\- De rien. Rougissait-il derrière ses moustaches. Reviens nous vite.

Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et rejoignit les autres pendant qu'elle accrochait son épée à sa ceinture. Eret s'approcha à son tour, tout aussi contrarié que ses amis.

\- On aura passé peu de temps ensemble.

\- Je sais... Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré rester avec toi, mais cette énigme m'obsède l'esprit et je dois trouver des réponses.

\- Je comprends.

Elle prit ses mains et le rassura d'un tendre sourire.

\- Mais rassura toi. Nous aurons d'autres moments quand je serais de retour.

\- Alors tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, parce que j'ai hâte que tu reviennes. Souriait-il

Son sourire s'intensifia derrière ses pommettes roses. Elle prit son peigne en coquillage dans son sac et lui donna en fermant les mains d'Eret avec les siennes.

\- Garde ça le temps que je sois parti. C'est une garantie que je reviendrais.

\- J'en prendrais soin.

Ils se souriaient mutuellement, mais trop timide devant les autres ou n'osant pas échanger si rapidement un simple baiser, ils trouvèrent le courage de lâcher mutuellement leurs mains, puis Karen adressa un dernier regard et un dernier sourire à chacun d'entre eux avant de monter sur Krabulle. L'Ebouillantueur se mit en route mais Karen regardait toujours ses amis qui lui faisaient de grands signes depuis la plage et Karen fit de même jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit loin. Elle essuya ses larmes et tenta d'oublier sa peine en observant le ciel et le vaste océan.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Pfou... Aller Krabulle, ramène nous à la maison. Dit-elle avec détermination.

Sur la plage, tout le monde rentrer au village. Harold voyait du coin de l'oeil qu'Astrid était toujours inquiète et posa sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

\- Tout ira bien, Astrid.

\- Je sais. Elle n'a pas arrêté de nous le dire, mais c'est plus fort que moi, Harold. Comme pour Ingrid, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Astrid. Tu connais ses compétences et tu sais de quoi elle est capable. Elle a réussi à se débrouiller sans nous pendant des années, alors elle y arrivera bien trois jours de plus, non ?

\- Je suis d'accord. mais... déjà qu'on est sans nouvelles d'Ingrid, alors si elle aussi disparaît dans la nature... je n'ai pas envie de perdre une autre amie.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Elle retourne juste dans mon village fouiller sa maison. Rien de bien méchant. Aller vient, je sens que Zéphyra et Grattouille aimeraient faire une petite course en forêt avec toi et Tempête. Et puis ça t'aidera à oublier ta peine.

\- T'as raison. Merci. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir avec les dragons.

Et tout comme Astrid, les autres cherchaient aussi de quoi s'occuper afin d'oublier le départ de Karen.

oO*Oo

Le dragon nagea à toute vitesse vers le Sud-Ouest de l'archipel. Durant plusieurs heures, il nagea à la surface laissant à Karen la possibilité de guetter un danger avec sa longue vue et d'établir un itinéraire fiable avec sa carte et sa boussole. Ils ne passèrent pas loin de petites îles qui se suivaient les unes après les autres et donc chacune était un habitat naturel pour différents dragons. Quand elle vit au loin l'île des Ailes de la mort, elle savait qu'elle était à mi-chemin de chez elle, ce qui ne l'enchantait qu'à moitié, surtout à cause des jumeaux et leurs histoires de morts et de zombies. Durant une bonne partie de son temps de pause sur des rochers flottant, elle imaginait sans le vouloir des images horribles du genre... tous les morts qui se relevaient et marchaient avec lenteur malgré leurs membres en moins et leurs bouts de chairs manquantes, pour venir l'attaquer en poussant des râles. Ça lui avait coupé l'appétit mais elle se forcer de manger son poisson pour pouvoir tenir le reste du trajet. Et pour l'aider, elle pensait à Eret, à ses amis et à la nouvelle vie qui l'attendaient sur Berk.

Ils se remirent en route une demi-heure plus tard. D'après la position du soleil, elle jugea que c'était le milieu de l'après-midi, mais le mauvais temps allait faire son entrée. Rien de bien méchant, juste une légère pluie. Quand elle vit les côtes de son île, son coeur se serra. Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis son départ mais elle ne pouvait pas refaire marche arrière. Krabulle accosta sur la plage alors que la pluie commençait à tomber.

\- Super... soupira-t-elle. Viens Krabulle.

Les deux amis se dirigeaient à leur aise vers le village désert. Karen avait la boule au ventre en revoyant toute son île qui semblait avoir perdu toute vitalité et beauté en même temps que ses habitants. Devant l'entrée du village, elle inspira pour se donner du courage et passa la grande porte à demi ouverte, mais elle se figea en voyant encore quelques ossements dans les rues. Les bêtes et dragons sauvages ont dû être attiré par la grande quantité de sang, ce qui l'attrista. S'ils avaient pu être enterrés, ils n'auraient jamais fini en pâture aux bêtes. Du coup, elle se sentait coupable de leur dernier sort. Krabulle essuya de la réconforter d'un léger coup de tête, ce qui la fit légèrement sourire. Elle le remercia d'une simple caresse puis se mit en marche vers son ancienne maison. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle et constata que personne ne vivait ici vu le manque de vie et les marques encore présentes du saccage causé par les bandits. La majeure partie des habitations et bâtiments étaient dans le même état depuis l'attaque. C'était devenu un village fantôme.

Elle arriva devant son ancienne maison et resta planté devant sans rien dire et sans bougé. Son regard se baladait sur toute la structure puis sur le jardin, là où elle avait enterré sa mère. D'un pas lent, elle se fraya un chemin parmi les mauvaises herbes et les plantes mortes, et revit la tombe. L'herbe avait bien repoussé sur le tas de terre retournée et la croix était toujours intacte. En s'agenouillant, Karen fit glissaient ses doigts le long de l'épitaphe pour enlever avec l'aide de la pluie le peu de saleté incrustée. Elle pouvait à présent lire le nom de sa mère « Scampi » et le dessin en forme de coquillage qu'elle avait gravé avec son poignard.

\- Bonjour, maman. dit-elle enfin. Humph, je n'aurais jamais cru revenir un jour ici mais... il le fallait. Le souvenir de notre dernière conversation me hante et je veux savoir ce que tu voulais me dire avant de t'en aller. Si je trouve quelque chose, j'espère que... en fait, je sais même pas ce que j'espère trouvé. M'enfin... nous verrons bien. Et si je ne trouve rien, je repartirais sur Berk. Là-bas, je me suis fait des amis et j'ai trouvé l'amour. Bon, c'est encore tout nouveau mais je suis sur qu'il t'aurait plu. Il s'appelle Eret. Et devine quoi ? il travaillait pour papa. Et en parlant de lui... je l'ai enfin retrouvé. Ou plus précisément son bras artificiel qui se trouvait au fond de l'océan. Il est sans doute mort après sa défaite sur Berk. Voilà. Je ne le connaîtrais jamais, mais grâce à mes amis qui m'ont parler de lui, j'ai l'impression de le connaitre un peu...

Elle essuya ses larmes avant de lui dire au revoir.

\- Vu que c'est trop douloureux de revenir ici, je pense que c'est mon dernier au revoir. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout ira bien. J'ai une nouvelle vie qui m'attend sur Berk. Une vie emplit d'espoir pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Elle se releva, embrassa le bout de ses doigts qu'elle déposa contre la croix.

\- Sache que je ne te reproche rien, maman. Tu as été la meilleure mère qu'un enfant puisse avoir et je t'aimerais toujours. Adieu.

Elle essuya une dernière larme mêlée à l'eau de pluie et adressa un sourire triste à son dragon qui partageait sa tristesse.

\- Ça va aller, t'inquiète pas.

Karen quitta le petit jardin et rentra seule chez elle, vu que Krabulle était trop grand pour entrer. Elle lui conseilla de rester vigilant et de la prévenir en cas de danger. À l'intérieur, elle essuya son visage et plissa le nez. L'odeur qui y régnait était horrible de par la crasse, la moisissure et une vieille odeur de sang. En regardant le plancher, elle pouvait encore voir les grandes traces de sang qui appartenaient à sa mère et qui étaient incrustées dans le bois. Préférant ne pas les regardaient pour ne pas revivre mentalement cette scène, elle fouilla attentivement le reste de la maison en quête d'un indice ou de quelque chose. Mais elle ne voyait rien d'anormal dans la pièce principale, la cuisine ou dans son ancienne chambre située à l'étage. Peut-être dans les affaires de sa mère ? Elle descendit en bas et se dirigea vers le coin de la maison où sa mère dormait et le fouilla de fond en comble. Dans les tiroirs, les étagères, sous le matelas, sous le lit, dans son coffre de rangement...

Rien. À part des vieilles bricoles qui la concernaient elle ou Karen, la pauvre ne trouva rien d'intriguant comme une lettre, un portrait ou un objet mystérieux. Assise sur le lit, elle se mit à réfléchir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé trouver, maman ? Donne moi un indice... indique-moi quelque chose... n'importe quoi...

Pensive, et la tête dans le creux de ses mains, elle s'amusait à bouger le coin du tapis avec son pied. C'est là qu'elle remarqua un truc. La séparation entre deux lattes était plus épaisse que les autres. Elle trouvait ça curieux de voir ce genre de détail sous un tapis bloqué par un petit meuble juste au-dessus.

\- Je me demande si...

Elle déplaça la table de nuit sans problème, puis enleva le tapis et esquissa un faible sourire face à sa découverte. Karen avait vu juste ! Deux séparations de lattes opposées étaient plus larges que les autres lattes de la maison, ce qui signifie qu'elle pouvait extirper le bout de plancher du sol. Les lèvres pincées et le coeur battant, Karen attrapa les deux rebords et souleva la planche et la plaça à côté d'elle. Mais tout ce qu'elle trouva, ou rencontra, fut une grosse araignée qui profita de cette opportunité pour s'échapper. Vu sa taille et l'effet de surprise, Karen poussa un petit cri en voyant la bestiole passer à ça d'elle puis avec un air blasé, elle la regarda ramper à toute vitesse vers la sortie.

\- Je côtoie des dragons mille fois plus énorme et dangereux, et je trouille face à une toute petite araignée de cinq centimètres. Pitoyable. Enfin bref, regardons... hé mais... Y'a rien ?! Ah si ! C'est pas fini ! S'exclama-t-elle en penchant la tête pour voir dans le trou.

Ce qu'elle avait découvert était une sorte de petite cave, voire même une planque. Sauf que Karen ne connaissait pas l'existence de cette cachette. Pourquoi sa mère l'avait caché et ne lui avait rien dit ? Trouvant dans le placard une boîte d'allumettes, elle descendit dans le trou à l'aide de la petite échelle et alluma trois allumettes d'un coup. La clarté orangée dura peu de temps mais assez pour permettre à la jeune fille d'étudier sa découverte. Son analyse fut décevante.

C'était juste un trou creusé dans le sol, tout juste assez profond pour abriter un adulte et un enfant.

Elle ralluma trois autres allumettes et scruta attentivement le sol, les murs et le plafond en quête d'un indice ou d'un objet, mais comme pour le reste, ses recherches furent décevantes. La seule chose qu'elle nota, c'est que les araignées avaient bien fait leurs nids. Elle claqua la langue, remonta dans la maison puis condamna la planque. Une fois le tapis et la table de nuit remisent en place, elle se mit à réfléchir tout en pianotant nerveusement le meuble en fixant l'entrée secrète.

\- Je trouve ça quand même curieux que cette planque ne nous ai jamais servi pendant presque 20 ans et que j'en ai aucun souvenir ! Bon ce n'est pas comme si le village avait été submergé d'attaques de bandits ou de dragons mais... je sais pas moi ! J'aurais pu connaitre son existence au cas où elle aurait pu nous servir ! Bon sang, maman... Qu'est-ce que tu me cachais ? Je ne suis pas plus avancée moi maintenant !

Elle soupira un long moment avant de se résoudre à partir d'ici. Ce que sa mère voulait lui dire devait sans doute être un secret qu'elle seule pouvait lui révéler et qu'aucun objet ne serait en mesure de l'aider afin de découvrir ce que c'était. Une fois dehors elle retrouva la désagréable sensation d'une pluie froide sur la tête, et elle adressa un regard triste à Krabulle. Ne trouvant rien à dire, elle l'enlaça et Krabulle l'entoura de ses ailes pour la consoler et la protéger de la pluie. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre dans la maison du chef qui était proche d'eux. Un bruit de bois qui craque. Karen sursauta et Krabulle grogna, prêt à riposter. Karen regarda dans la direction du bruit et leva les yeux au ciel en imaginant ce que les jumeaux diraient s'ils étaient là.

\- Je vais leur prouver qu'ils ont tort. Maugréa t-elle. Krabulle, reste sur tes gardes.

Elle même sur ses gardes, elle entra avec Krabulle dans le grand bâtiment qui était à demi plongée dans la pénombre. Elle n'entendait rien, mais elle était sûre de sentir une présence. une étrange présence. Karen eut tout juste le temps de s'emparer de son épée pour contrer une attaque causée par une drôle de hache. Elle croisa le regard de son propriétaire, ou plutôt de sa propriétaire. Une jeune fille aux yeux verts avec une longue tresse noire sur le côté.

\- T'est qui toi ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance

\- Je pourrais te demander la même chose ! Qu'est-ce que tu...

Elle regarda plus attentivement sa tenue. Elle nota qu'elle était faite avec des écailles argentées et ça lui rappelait quelque chose.

\- Ingrid ? se risqua-t-elle à demander

\- Euh... j'te connaît ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil

\- Non, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

\- Ah oui ? Qui t'a parlé de moi ? demanda-t-elle sévèrement

\- Astrid. souriait-elle

Le visage de la brune se détendit aussitôt en entendant son nom. Elle adressa un sourire à la blonde tout en rangea son arme et Karen l'imita.

\- Astrid ? Dans ce cas... désolé de t'avoir attaqué.

\- Ce n'est rien. Au fait, je m'appelle Karen. Enchantée.

\- De même. Souriait-elle.

Karen regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Ingrid et aperçut des reflets argentés et une respiration légèrement plus poussée que celle d'un être humain.

\- Est-ce que... c'est Sonovent ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire

\- À ce que je vois, Astrid t'a beaucoup parlé de nous. Approche, Sonovent. On n'a rien à craindre de la part d'une amie d'Astrid. dit-elle en souriant à son tour

La belle dragonne sortit de l'ombre et s'avança au côté de sa dresseuse devant les yeux émerveillée de Karen. Elle voyait un Razolame pacifique, et de prêt ! Elle mourrait d'envie de l'approcher mais elle n'osait pas sans la permission d'Ingrid.

\- Est-ce que... je peux ?

Ingrid hocha la tête d'un air amusée et laissa la blonde s'approcher de sa dragonne.

\- Bonjour Sonovent. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

La dragonne lui rendit son bonjour en collant sa tête contre la sienne. Karen lui souriait en caressant ses écailles d'argent.

\- Ça c'est une belle dragonne... woah... tes écailles sont si lisses... et pas froide du tout ! Et elles ont l'air bien robuste !

\- J'ai l'impression de voir et d'entendre Harold. riait Ingrid

\- J'ai la même passion que lui pour les dragons. En tout cas, je te félicite d'avoir dressé un Razolame ! Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde !

\- Je te retourne le compliment, vu que tu es arrivé avec un Ebouillantueur !

\- Merci Ingrid. Je te présente Krabulle, mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance.

Comme pour Karen, les présentations c'était très bien déroulé entre la brune et Krabulle, et Ingrid n'avait pas longtemps résisté à vouloir s'approcher de lui.

\- Ils ont dû être surpris à Berk, non ?

\- On peut dire ça. Rit-elle en se remémorant leurs retrouvailles

\- Au fait, je t'ai vu entrer dans la maison juste à côté. Qu'est-ce que tu est venu faire dans un village fantôme ?

Par le trou qu'il y avait dans le mur, Karen vit sa maison, son jardin, et la tombe.

\- Tu vois la tombe dans le jardin ? C'est celle de ma mère.

\- Oh je... je suis désolée. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre sa famille. Il n'y a pas de mot.

\- En effet. Mais merci quand même.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au fait ?

\- Des bandits ont tout saccagé et emmené quelque villageois pour en faire des esclaves. Ceux qui les ont combattu ont péri, dont ma mère dans notre maison. Ça fait déjà deux mois. Mais si je suis venue là c'est pour lui donner des nouvelles, mais aussi pour chercher quelque chose.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Avant de mourir, elle voulait me révéler quelque chose d'important et de douloureux pour elle, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Ça me hante depuis un moment, et j'ai fait tout le trajet depuis Berk afin de découvrir ce que c'est.

\- Et tu l'as trouvée ?

Karen soupira tristement.

\- Non. J'ai cherché partout et je n'ai rien trouvé à part une planque cachée dont j'ignorais l'existence. Je ne saurais donc jamais ce que ma mère voulait que je sache.

\- Désolée. Tu compte faire quoi maintenant ?

\- Rentrez sur Berk et commencer une nouvelle vie.

\- Dans ce cas, je te souhaite bonne chance Karen.

\- Merci Ingrid. Et toi ? je peux savoir ce que tu fait ici ?

\- Ce n'est pas important. Au revoir Karen. Viens, beauté.

À peine eu t-elle fait demi-tour que Karen réengagea la conversation.

\- Tu fuis ton frère, c'est ça ?

Ingrid se retourna vers Karen qui la regardait avec peine.

\- Astrid m'a parlé de lui et de ce qu'il a fait à ta famille et à ton village. Et aussi... qu'il veut que tu le rejoignes.

\- Je vois. Mais mes histoires de famille ne regardent personne. C'est mon problème et je le réglerais seule.

Karen eut un rire silencieux qui intrigua la brune.

\- Ingrid. Tu n'es pas seule. Tes amis sont là pour t'aider. Ne refuse pas leur aide !

\- Justement. La meilleure des aides serait qu'ils ne s'impliquent pas dans cette histoire. Tant que Dagur ne m'attrape pas, vous êtes tous en sécurité.

\- Comment ça ?

Ingrid se pinça la lèvre en se rendant compte qu'elle en avait trop dit.

\- Moins vous en savez, mieux ça vaut pour tout le monde. Alors repart sur Berk, garde le silence sur notre rencontre et vit la vie que tu souhaites reconstruire. Au revoir, Karen.

\- Pff. Ingrid, vouloir protéger les autres ne sert à rien ! C'est en acceptant de l'aide que tout s'arrange !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'es pas dans ma situation !

\- Ah oui ? Détrompes-toi ! Je sais ce que c'est et je sais ce que tu peux ressentir ! Tu sais ce que ma mère m'a dit avant de mourir ? Elle m'a révélé qui était mon père. Un homme peu recommandable, qui fout la trouille à pas mal de monde et dont j'ignorais totalement le lien de sang !

\- Et c'est qui ?

\- Drago Poing-Sanglant.

Ingrid pâlit légèrement en entendant ce nom. Les histoires qu'elle avait entendues sur cet homme et son dragon titanesque lui avaient glacé le sang à plusieurs reprises et même encore maintenant, elle sentait un frisson parcourir tout son échine.

\- Tu... tu es la fille de Drago ?

\- Yep. Mon père est un monstre. Vive l'héritage familial !

\- Mais pourquoi tu l'as su que récemment ?

\- Ils m'ont caché la vérité pour diverses raisons personnelles. Mais étant seule au monde, je voulais le retrouver, même si c'est un monstre. Et comme personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu depuis un an, je l'ai cherché partout. Et mes recherches m'ont conduit sur Berk, là où il est mort, vaincu par Harold et Krokmou.

\- Désolée que tu l'aies perdue aussi. T'est donc arrivé sur Berk en te présentant comme sa fille ?

\- Non. J'ai été sauvé par Harold lors d'une embuscade de dragons sauvages et je n'ai rien dit de peur de me faire tuer. Quand tu sais que ton père est responsable de la mort de Stoik, tu peux être sûr que t'angoisse de subir des représailles.

\- Oh non... Stoik... Ils ont cru que tu serait là pour venger ton père et t'en prendre à Harold ?

\- Oui. Alors que je cherchais juste mon père et apprendre la vérité. Je voulais juste une famille et non leur faire du mal ! Mais grâce à Harold et les autres, j'ai réalisé que j'avais eu tort de leur mentir et que j'aurai du leur dire la vérité dès le début.

\- Mais ça, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

\- Exact. Ils m'ont aidé, comprit et soutenu, Ingrid. Laisse nous t'aider ! C'est mieux d'être soutenu que de tout affronter seule !

\- Je... je ne peux pas... je veux les protéger, Karen.

\- Moi aussi je voulais les protéger de mon père, Ingrid. Mais...

Soudain, Krabulle et Sonovent se mirent à grogner, ce qui inquiéta leurs cavalières.

\- Krabulle ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a, beauté ? T'as vu quelque chose ?

Les deux dragons indiqués du regard la direction de la plage qui se situe derrière le village. Grâce à un autre trou présent dans le toit, Karen monta sur la tête de son dragon qui s'éleva jusqu'à ce trou, offrant à Karen une vue panoramique et discrète de la situation. Et ce qu'elle vit la surpris. Un navire de la tribu des Parenvrilles était amarré sur la plage et les hommes se dirigeaient vers l'entrée gauche du village.

\- Aie aie aie... murmura-t-elle

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Ingrid

Krabulle ramena aussitôt Karen à terre. En voyant le regard sévère de Karen, Ingrid pouvait voir que ça ne présager rien de bon.

\- Des ennuis. Un navire des Parenvrilles est amarré sur la plage et leurs hommes vont pas tarder à arriver dans le village. Et comme par hasard, ils débarquent le même jour que nous ! Merci Loki ! grommela-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Karen ne mit pas longtemps pour trouver une idée.

\- Tu sais où se trouve l'autre sortie du village ?

\- Oui, elle est vers la droite, là où y'a une grosse porte en bois avec deux tourelles.

\- C'est ça. Il faut que tu puisses l'atteindre sans te faire attraper au vol ou au sol. Pour ça, passe avec Sonovent et Krabulle par la porte arrière de la salle et frayes-toi un chemin depuis le fond du village jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Quoi? Krabulle ne reste pas avec toi ? s'étonna Karen

\- Non. Je veux qu'il te protège jusqu'à la sortie. Et pour ce que je compte faire, je vais avoir besoin de leur faire croire que je suis vraiment toute seule. Et quoi qu'il arrive, faite lui confiance. Il ne vous fera aucun mal.

\- D'accord. Mais tu compte faire quoi exactement ?

\- Les retarder et vous faire gagner du temps en restant dans cette partie du village. Souriait-elle

\- Quoi ?! Non, Karen ! Rien ne t'oblige à faire ça pour moi !

\- T'en fais pas pour moi. Pour m'avoir, faut y aller ! Et ce n'est pas trois clampins comme eux qui vont m'avoir. Et puis tu es l'amie des dragonniers, alors tu es mon amie aussi. Aller file ! On se verra à la sortie pour filer ensemble !

Devant tant de courage et de gentillesse, Ingrid était émue. Confiante, Karen confia à Krabulle ses affaires et lui transmit ses instructions avant qu'il s'en aille avec Ingrid et Sonovent. Une fois la porte arrière refermé, Karen poussa discrètement la porte d'entrée et observa la situation. Les hommes de Dagur étaient déjà dans le village, arbalètes, épées et haches à la main.

\- Deux... quatre... et sept. Quoi c'est tout ? Tss. Trop facile.

Karen attendit un moment et siffla, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention des gardes sur la maison du chef.

\- Qui est là ? Sortez tout de suite !

Sachant qu'elle allait s'amuser, Karen esquissa un sourire en coin avant de s'enfuir par le trou du mur et de courir dans les rues du village, dans la direction opposée d'Ingrid

\- ATTRAPEZ-LA !

Pendant que les soldats coursaient la jeune fille qui courait beaucoup trop vite en riant sous la pluie, Ingrid, Sonovent et Krabulle purent discrètement empruntaient la route indiquée par Karen et rejoindre sans soucis la seconde sortie. En revenant dans la rue principale, Karen s'en aperçut et s'empressa de les rejoindre mais deux gardes la prirent en embuscade. Comme pour les Berkiens qui avaient essayé de l'attraper, elle leur glissa entre les doigts et sur le sol boueux, et se permit de leur donner un coup de pied dans le genou, ou un coup de poing dans la mâchoire ou encore de les plaquer la tête la première dans les flaques boueuses. Débarrasser d'eux et trempée de la tête aux pieds, elle se remit à courir pour échapper au reste de la troupe qui hurlait de rage. Mais à un mètre de la sortie, Karen reçut un bola lancé de loin qui lui ligota les jambes et la fit chuter dans la boue. À demi cachée derrière la porte, Ingrid voulait intervenir mais Karen l'en dissuada.

\- Non, vas-t-en ! Laisse Krabulle t'emmener en lieu sur et veille sur lui ! Et empêche le de venir me sauver !

\- Non ! Je t'abandonnerais pas !

\- C'est un ordre ! dit-elle sévèrement mais avec une once de supplice dans le regard

À contre coeur, Ingrid obéit et emmena les deux dragons avec elle. Sonovent emprunta la voie des airs et se cacha derrière les gros nuages gris tandis que Krabulle emporta Ingrid dans sa bouche. Même si elle n'était pas tellement rassurée de l'idée, elle le laissa faire parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui et en Karen. Ils disparurent sous l'océan et dans le ciel sans se faire attraper par le reste de l'équipage, pendant que Karen essuyait de se dépêtrer de ses liens. Protégeant son champ de vision de sa main, elle regardait avec inquiétude les soldats qui venaient d'arriver en compagnie de leur chef et qui la regardaient avec de grands sourires satisfaits et moqueurs.

\- Poursuivez notre cible et fouillez le reste du village! Ordonna leur chef

Le groupe obéit et se dispersa en deux groupes, tandis que le chef resté auprès de Karen et lui souriait d'un air mauvais.

\- Dommage pour toi, petite sotte. Quand tu seras devant Dagur, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir couru assez vite.

D'un geste rapide et sans qu'elle n'ait pu lui répondre, il l'assomma et l'emmena sur son navire.


	14. Bienvenue chez les Parenvrilles !

**_Salut à tous ! :D oui je sais on n'est pas vendredi, mais je tenais à vous faire une petite surprise pour les vacances, afin de tous vous remerciez pour votre immense soutien ! Et aussi parce que j'aime faire des surprises :p durant les deux semaines de vacances, vous aurez droit à un chapitre le mardi et le vendredi ! :D pour ceux qui sont impatients de découvrir ce foutu secret x) je ne donnerais pas d'indice car vous en aurez un dans ce chapitre. J'attendrais vos avis sur le sujet ;) et à partir de ce chapitre, soyez prévenus ! Vous allez bouffer du Dagur, des Parenvrilles, du drama, de la mission sauvetage, de la romance, des boulettes et j'en passe ! x) Bonne lecture et bonne vacances à tous ! à vendredi ! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 14 - Bienvenue chez les Parenvrilles !

Il avait frappé fort. Très fort. A tel point que Karen était totalement dans les vapes quand elle fut déposée et ligotée dans une des cellules dans la cale du bateau. Elle n'entendait même pas les hommes discutaient entre eux à son sujet.

\- Par Thor, cette garce cogne fort ! Regarde ce bleu qu'elle m'a mis ! dit-il en désignant du doigt le bleu à sa mâchoire

\- Chochotte ! Les coups de poing de Dagur t'auraient fait pisser le sang ! Ce qu'elle t'a donné, c'est une caresse à coté de ça !

\- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui t'aies mangé son poing ! Je me demande même si je n'ai pas une dent qui commence à bouger... dit-elle en tripotant du doigt sa molaire

Dès que tout le monde était remonté sur le navire, ils abandonnèrent l'idée de poursuivre Ingrid car c'était l'heure du rendez-vous. Peu d'heures après, leur navire ainsi que tous les autres étaient arrivés. Rabattant les passerelles sur le navire amiral, les seconds faisaient aussitôt leur rapport au capitaine qui se préoccupa en dernier du second chargé de fouiller le village fantôme.

\- Alors, quelles nouvelles ? De bonnes, j'espère ?

\- Oui... et non.

\- Je sens que je vais adorer... soupira-t-il d'un air blasé. J'écoute.

\- Alors pour commencer par le bon, sachez que votre hypothèse était fondée. Nous avons trouvé Ingrid, mais elle s'est enfuie.

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil.

\- Et comment avait vous fait pour la laisser s'échapper ?

\- Une de ses complices lui a fait gagner du temps en nous attaquant.

\- Elle vous a tenu a l'écart à elle seule ? À sept contre un ?!

\- Oui, mais nous l'avons capturé ! Elle est dans la cale et sera fort utile pour que le seigneur Dagur lui fasse payer notre échec et lui extirpe des renseignements sur sa sœur.

\- Mmh... bonne idée. Vous venez peut-être de sauver nos vies, mais vous avez une heure pour espérer que Dagur soit d'humeur magnanime.

Le second hocha la tête en déglutissant nerveusement et le Capitaine se tourna vers les autres.

\- Tous à vos postes ! nous repartons sur l'île des Exilés !

\- À vos ordres !

La flotte rentra sur l'île avec la boule au ventre pour certains d'entre eux. Dagur avait un esprit et un comportement terriblement imprévisible, qu'il laissait son cerveau détraqué tiré à sa guise toutes les ficelles. Et qu'on soit brave ou sot, on en paye toujours les conséquences. Une fois arrivés à quais, deux hommes emmenèrent Karen qui était toujours inconsciente. Pas précaution, ils lui mirent un sac sur la tête et lui ligotèrent les mains et les chevilles. Et sous les ordres de leur Capitaine, ils l'emmenèrent directement dans les appartements de Dagur. Quant au chef de la flotte, il rassembla discrètement son courage et se dirigea vers la petite forteresse personnelle que Dagur avait faite construire, en plus des fortifications sur toute l'île, afin de prouver au monde et aux siens, sa gloire et sa puissance. Vingt minutes plus tard, il trouva son chef occuper de s'entraîner au combat avec un de ses hommes dans son arène de combat. Même que le capitaine resta planté devant la porte pendant deux minutes, Dagur ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

\- Seigneur Dagur. Osa-t-il dire

Dagur continuait de se battre avec acharnement contre son pauvre adversaire qui n'en pouvait plus et qui croulait sous les puissantes attaques. Faut dire aussi que tous ceux qui étaient présents et qui avaient remarqué l'arrivée de cet homme, y compris Sauvage, ne se bousculer pas pour prévenir leur chef.

\- Votre dérangité. Osa-t-il encore une fois

\- BOUCLE LA ! s'exclama Dagur en balançant sa hache

Cette dernière s'enfonça dans la porte de l'arène, frôlant de peu le marin qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais dont le rythme cardiaque ne cessait de croître. Le rouquin fixait sévèrement l'importun qui se préparer à vivre ses derniers instants.

\- Je t'avais parfaitement entendu, crétin ! mais quand je suis occupé, surtout quand je m'entraîne, je veux qu'on me laisse finir en paix ! COMPRIS ?! À cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu massacrer à ma guise ce minable qui sait à peine tenir une arme !

Le minable en question sentit un horrible frisson lui parcourir la peau. Dagur enchaîna sur un ton qui se voulait plus calme.

\- J'espère néanmoins que tu as de bonnes raisons de m'importuner ? Est tu l'a pour me dire que vous avez enfin retrouvé ma sœur ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Comment ça pas vraiment ?

\- Elle nous à échapper avec l'aide d'une complice que nous avons capturée et envoyée dans vos quartiers personnels. Nous avons pensé que vous aimeriez l'interroger à votre manière.

En entendant ça, Dagur devint tout joyeux.

\- Wooooohohohohoh ! Un cadeau rien que pour moi ?! Mais... mais c'est Snoggeltog ! Ahahahhaa ! Oh que j'ai hâte de la voir et de lui extirper tout ce que je veux savoir!

Dagur s'avança gaiement vers la porte en compagnie du capitaine et donna à Sauvage quelques ordres. Mais avant de franchir la porte, il retrouva aussitôt son sérieux en faisant demi-tour.

\- Un instant. Skull ?

Une jeune femme du même âge que Dagur, adossé contre le mur de l'arène leva la tête vers son chef. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue de guerrière marron et rouge foncé, aussi résistante que légère, et ne portaient à ses bras que deux brassards assortis. La peau pâle et visible de ses bras offraient à tous une vision parfaite de toutes les cicatrices qu'elle avait reçu au cours de ses combats. Elle portait également sous une capuche qui cachait la globalité de ses cheveux, un masque en forme de crâne humain, fait avec des vrais morceaux d'os rassemblés. Son masque ne recouvrait que la moitié de son visage, laissant juste apparaître sa bouche légèrement pulpeuse et ses yeux d'un bleu glacial qui accentuait l'horreur de son masque. Quand son regard et celui de Dagur se croisèrent, il lui ordonna ceci d'une voix sèche et glaciale.

\- Tue-le.

\- À vos ordres. Répondit-elle simplement

Le condamné avait à peine ouvert la bouche pour supplier Dagur, que Skull lui trancha la gorge d'un geste simple, rapide et précis avec sa dague aiguisée. Elle reçue quelques éclaboussures sur son masque et la partie visible de son visage mais n'éprouva aucune émotion en voyant l'homme effondrait à ses pieds et dont le sang s'écoulait abondamment. D'un claquement de doigts, elle ordonna à deux gardes de traîner le corps vers la fosse, sous les yeux horrifiés de ceux qui avait assisté à ça sans rien pouvoir dire et faire. Skull était l'exécutrice attitrée de Dagur. Dès qu'il ordonnait qu'elle tue quelqu'un, elle le faisait sans contester. Son talent pour l'art de l'exécution était sans pareil. Elle tuait ses victimes avec tant d'efficacité qu'on pouvait mourir en moins d'une minute et elle était si rapide qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'agir sans que sa victime ne puisse riposter à temps. Pas mal d'entre eux a réussi à la toucher, comme le prouvent ses cicatrices, mais le châtiment n'était jamais bien loin. Elle n'était pas du genre bavard et ne parlait que pour répondre à un ordre. C'était une solitaire et beaucoup de monde se demandait pourquoi elle gardait un masque sur la tête. Pour faire peur à un enfant, elle avait répondu avec sadisme, que c'était pour que les morts gardent à jamais une image terrifiante de celle qui leur à ôter la vie.

Elle regardait Dagur s'éloigner de l'arène et s'en alla aussi qu'une fois qu'il fut parti.

oO*Oo

Karen reprenait peu à peu conscience et ouvrit à plusieurs reprises ses yeux pour rétablir son champ de vision tout en ignorant sa douleur à la tête. Elle vit qu'elle était allongée par terre, sa joue étant collé contre une surface poussiéreuse. Et d'après la présence d'un lit, d'une table, de deux chaises et d'une cheminée, elle en déduisait qu'elle devait se trouver dans une chambre, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Vu le soin, le matériel et la décoration, ça devait être la chambre du chef. Épuisée, elle se redressa et fit craquer son cou. En bougeant sa jambe, elle entendit un cliquetis métallique et examina sa jambe avec une légère appréhension. Sa cheville était menottée à une longue chaîne qui était elle-même attachée à un grand crochet planté dans le sol, au beau milieu de la pièce. La chaîne n'était pas longue et offrirait peu de liberté de mouvement si Karen était debout. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle ne pouvait accéder ni au lit, ni à la table et encore moins au feu de cheminée. Elle pouvait juste rester assise sur le sol en pierre froide et dans la poussière. Le fait de s'imaginer prisonnière de cette manière devant l'air réjouit de son geôlier la fit grimacer de rage.

Elle se rappela comment elle avait fini dans les vapes et tout lui revint. Son village, sa rencontre avec Ingrid, l'arrivée des Parenvrilles, la course-poursuite dans le village, la capture avec ce maudit bola, les sourires affreux de tous ses hommes, et enfin, le trou noir. Elle espérait qu'Ingrid avait réussi à s'enfuir avec leurs dragons et qu'ils allaient bien, mais la réalité d'être à nouveau séparé de Krabulle lui serra le coeur. Karen se demandait comment elle allait partir d'ici mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'y penser car la porte de la chambre venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser Dagur et son acolyte y entrer. Elle n'avait jamais vu Dagur en chair et en os, mais elle plissa légèrement le nez en voyant ses cicatrices, ses tatouages, sa barbe mal rasé et ses cheveux mal coiffés. Elle détectait sans soucis la folie et la dangerosité sur son visage, sur son sourire et dans le fond de ses yeux verts qui était très différent de ceux d'Harold et Ingrid. Mais quand Dagur posa les yeux sur elle, il fut tout simplement surpris.

\- Tiens ? Je ne la connais pas celle-là. Moi qui m'attendait à voir l'un de ses affreux dragonniers de Berk. Mais pas grave, je m'en contenterais.

Il s'approcha d'elle, les mains jointent dans le dos. Karen était méfiante, mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui malgré toutes les recommandations qu'elle avait entendues à son égard. Si tout le monde avait l'habitude de flancher sous la peur qu'inspirait le rouquin, elle ne comptait pas en faire partie. Et s'il comptait la torturer pour avoir des informations sur Ingrid et les autres dragonniers, il pourra attendre. Dagur posa un genou à terre et regarda attentivement sa prisonnière.

\- Mmh... Un œil bleu et un œil marron. Je dois t'avouer que c'est déstabilisant et peu commun ! Je ne sais pas dans quel œil te regarder, du coup ! souriait-il.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, curieux de la particularité du regard de la blonde.

\- Ce sont tes vrais yeux où y'en a un que tu as remplacé par un œil de verre ?

\- Ce sont mes vrais yeux, Dagur. Maintenant recule avant que je ne te crève les tiens.

Dagur écarquilla les yeux et demeura silencieux. L'homme qui l'accompagnait ne put s'empêcher de plisser les lèvres face aux futures conséquences de son audace.

\- Voyez-vous ça. Mon jouet a du répondant ! ça me plaît.

Ça lui plaisait qu'elle lui réponde ? Même qu'elle se montrait brave et audacieuse, ça la faisait frissonner d'effroi de l'entendre dire ça et de le voir affichait un horrible sourire en coin. Elle ne cria même pas quand Dagur l'attrapa sauvagement par les cheveux.

\- Mais de quel droit te permets-tu de me répondre ainsi, hein ? Je devrais peut-être t'arracher les yeux pour t'apprendre le respect ? Mmh ? qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

\- J'en dis que tu devrais plutôt m'arracher la langue ! Même sans mes yeux, je serais toujours en mesure de te répondre !

\- Mais c'est qu'elle me plaît cette petite ! hahahahaa ! Dis-moi comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Karen.

Inutile de lui cacher son nom mais autant ne rien dire de plus sur elle. De plus, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec son geôlier.

\- Karen. Bien. Alors d'après cet homme, tu serais responsable de la fuite de ma sœur. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Oui et non.

\- Comment ça ? C'est soit l'un soit l'autre !

\- J'ai aidé ta sœur, certes, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tes hommes ne sont pas capables de mettre la main dessus ! Un conseil, engage des mercenaires plus compétents.

\- Mmh... ce n'est pas faux. Il est vrai que même après des années de recherches et de traque, j'attends toujours d'avoir ma sœur à mes côtés.

Il lâcha les cheveux de la blonde et adressa au capitaine un regard glacial que ce dernier fuyait nerveusement, avant de se retourner vers Karen et de lui adresser un sourire.

\- Mais ce rêve se réalisera peut-être si tu me dis ou elle se cache ?

\- Ah ça, je ne le sais pas. Elle peut être n'importe où maintenant.

Dagur sorti une dague et la planta sous sa gorge.

\- Tu ne tiens pas à la vie, Karen. Tu m'aurais déjà dit ce que je voudrais savoir.

\- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, tes hommes m'ont attrapé et assommé avant que ta sœur ne s'enfuit et de ce fait, j'ai pas pu voir quelle direction elle a prise. Donc blâme tes hommes, mais pas moi. répondit-elle calmement.

\- Décidément, dès que tu ouvres la bouche, c'est pour me balancer des états de fait sur les incompétences de mes hommes !

\- Et encore, je n'ai pas fini. Tu peux me dire ce que ton capitaine fait encore planté ici ? même que je soutiens Ingrid, il ne devrait pas déjà être de retour sur son navire afin de poursuivre les recherches ?

Dagur se figea, frappé par la réalité de ses paroles

\- Non mais c'est vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici, espèce de gros crétin ?! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers lui

\- Je... j'attendais vos ordres monseigneur.

\- TU AS DEUX SECONDES POUR DÉGUERPIR D'ICI ! RETROUVE-LA !

\- A... à vos ordres !

Sous le sourire satisfait de Karen, l'homme prit la poudre d'escampette pendant que Dagur lui hurler un autre avertissement

\- ET SI TU REVINS ENCORE LES MAINS VIDES, TA TÊTE SERVIRA DE PROJECTILE POUR UNE DE MES CATAPULTES ET JE PORTERAIS TA CAGE THORACIQUE COMME ARMURE DE COMBAT !

Dagur reprit calmement son souffle et se tourna vers sa prisonnière qui demeurait toujours calme et confiante.

\- Excuse ce petit haussement de voix, mais j'ai horreur qu'on me contrarie. Je dois admettre que tu as un esprit futé Karen, j'aime les gens qui savent se servir de leur tête.

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment.

\- Et je prends note de tes remarques au sujet de mes hommes. Je les remplacerais par des hommes bien plus compétents s'ils osent revenir encore une fois sans ma sœur.

\- Et que vas-tu faire de moi ?

\- Puisque tu ne peux rien me dire de plus sur ma sœur, je vais te laisser ici et vaquer à mes occupations. Nous nous reverrons ce soir.

\- Tu comptes me laisser ici, enchaîner comme un chien ?!

\- Exactement.

Il se mit de nouveau à sa hauteur et fixa Karen dans les yeux.

\- Sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de me débarrasser de mon jouet et que ton traitement de faveur actuelle servira à t'apprendre le respect envers moi. Par ailleurs...

Il lui donna une sévère gifle qui la fit s'effondrer brutalement sur le sol. Elle serra les dents pour faire passer sa nouvelle douleur et l'effet de surprise, alors que Dagur se redressa en lui accordant un regard hautain.

\- Personne ne me tutoie et ne me tient tête, Karen. Retient bien ça si tu veux rester en vie. Ce serait dommage que mon jouet ne tienne pas plus d'une semaine.

Il ricana un instant et sortit de la pièce. Karen serrait le poing en le maudissant. C'est bien parce qu'elle était prisonnière d'une forteresse avec pour résidents une tribu de malade dirigé par un cinglé de première, mais s'ils n'étaient qu'à deux, elle lui aurait déjà réglé son compte et c'est lui qui serait collé au sol! Elle se releva à son aise et passa sa main sur sa joue. Face à la douleur au niveau de sa joue et de sa mâchoire, elle ferma très fort les yeux.

\- La vache... Celle-là, je l'avais pas vu venir. Faudra que je reste prudente si je veux me tirer d'ici vivante. Et vu ce qu'il m'a dit, j'ai une semaine.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle puis soupira.

\- Rien n'est hors de portée. Je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que de rester sagement ici en attendant qu'il revienne.

Son regard se porta sur la petite fenêtre à barreaux d'acier.

\- Vu le peu de clarté que je vois depuis cette fenêtre, on doit être en fin d'après-midi. Et il a dit qu'on se reverrait ce soir. Humph. Autant profiter de ce temps pour se reposer un peu. Qui sait ce qui m'attend avec un fou pareil...

Elle s'allongea le plus confortablement possible en ignorant la poussière, la froideur de la roche, mais également la faim et la soif qui se faisait légèrement sentir. Elle n'avait pas peur du reste. Pas même pour son dragon parce qu'elle savait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. Si Ingrid à réussi a fuir son frère pendant plusieurs années, elle pouvait encore le fuir le temps que Karen trouve une solution. Elle finit par s'endormir en essayant de penser à des choses agréables tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

oO*Oo

Ingrid avait réussi à se mettre à l'abri avec l'aide de l'Ebouillantueur. Quand le dragon se posa sur la plage d'une petite île, la jeune fille était plus qu'heureuse d'être de nouveau dehors. Elle inspira de l'air frais plusieurs fois, les mains sur les genoux et tenta d'oublier l'haleine de Krabulle, l'obscurité et l'angoisse de ne pas finir dans son ventre. Sonovent les rejoignit peu de temps après et Ingrid courut l'enlacer.

\- Comme je suis contente de te revoir, beauté. Même que je te savais à l'abri, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi...

La dragonne ronronna pour la rassurer. Ingrid se tourna ensuite vers l'Ebouillantueur qui les regardait patiemment.

\- Merci de m'avoir emmené en lieu sur.

Le dragon hocha gentiment la tête. Ingrid était impressionné de la gentillesse du dragon et du dressage de Karen. En repensant à elle, elle s'inquiéta pour son amie. Elle se frotta les bras et se mit à réfléchir en faisant les cent pas.

\- Et maintenant je fais quoi ? Elle s'est faite avoir par ma faute et je refuse de l'abandonner ! Même que je les ai vus l'emmener sur leur navire, si je me rends à la forteresse, rien ne me garantit que Dagur la relâche ou qu'elle soit encore en vie une fois que je serais là-bas. Et puis... les autres doivent l'attendre sur Berk ! S'ils ne l'a voient pas rentrer, ils vont s'inquiéter. Ils ne peuvent pas rester dans l'ignorance et prendre le risque de se faire capturer à leur tour si leurs recherches les mènent jusqu'à mon frère...

Elle fronça le regard en fixant l'horizon. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle devait bien ça à Karen. Déterminée, elle se tourna vers les deux reptiles.

\- Sonovent ? Krabulle ? Préparez-vous à faire un long voyage. On rentre sur Berk.

oO*Oo

Le soleil commençait à se cacher par delà l'horizon. Skull était au réfectoire, seule dans son coin et finissait calmement son repas. À la table d'à côté, elle écoute avec curiosité deux soldats qui discutaient entre eux.

\- Alors ? Ils l'ont trouvée ?

\- Non. Et Dagur n'était pas content du tout. Tu l'aurais entendu hurler contre le capitaine ! C'était terrifiant mais la tête de ce pauvre bougre était comique ! Ahah !

\- Ahah ! Dommage que j'ai raté ça ! Mais ça m'étonne qu'ils n'aient encore rien trouvé après tout ce temps passé à la chercher. On sait qu'elle est maline mais de là à nous échapper depuis des années !

\- J'suis d'accord. Mais ils ont réussi à mettre la main sur sa complice. Comme quoi, c'est pas que des bons à rien !

\- Une complice ? Et où elle est ? en cellule ?

\- Non. Ils l'ont emmené dans les quartiers de Dagur.

\- Oh ohhh ! Ça sent l'interrogatoire brutal à plein nez !

\- Mouais ! Mais ce serait dommage qu'il l'abîme parce que j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était très jolie.

\- Jolie comment ?

\- Si je te dis un teint légèrement tanné et plein de longue tresses et rastas blondes, ça te parle ?

\- Ça fait rêver en effet. J'aimerais bien la voir.

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être que Dagur ne la gardera pas pour lui tout seul ? Tu aurais vu sa réaction quand il a appris qu'elle se trouvait dans ses quartiers ! Il était tout fou comme un gamin le matin de Snoggletog ! Et quand je l'ai recroisé dans les couloirs, il souriait.

\- Humph. Il est donc par prêt de la partager.

\- Je crois bien que non.

\- Tu sais quoi d'autre ?

\- Ils m'ont raconté qu'elle court très vite, qu'elle sait se battre et qu'elle leur a tenu tête à elle seule !

\- Oh ooooh ! Dagur risque d'en voir de toutes les couleurs !

\- J'te le fait pas dire ! Aller, santé mon pote !

\- Santé !

Ils trinquèrent et burent leur bière d'une traite avant de se remettre à parler d'un autre sujet de conversation. Skull avait tout entendu et avait resserré l'emprise de sa main autour de sa propre chope. Elle avait la mâchoire serrée et essayait de ne pas montrer sa colère et sa jalousie devant les autres, car personne ne savait qu'elle était amoureuse de Dagur. Et le fait d'apprendre qu'une soi-disant belle jeune fille se trouvait dans sa chambre et qu'il ne comptait pas s'en séparer la faisait trembler de rage. Mais ce qui la rendait jalouse, c'est qu'il éprouve de l'intérêt pour une inconnue et que pour elle, il n'est jamais rien éprouvé depuis plus de 10 ans ! Sauf pour les exécutions ! Elle reposa son verre et quitta calmement la salle pour se diriger vers l'arène, car elle comptait se servir d'un des prisonniers comme souffre douleur.

oO*Oo

Eret devait partir vers la fin d'après-midi. Le soir commençait progressivement à s'installer et il n'était toujours pas parti. Il se tenait sur le rebord d'une falaise et fixait d'un air songeur les reflets dorés qui disparaissaient peu à peu sur la surface de l'océan, tout en jouant nerveusement avec le peigne de Karen entre ses doigts. Inquiet de le voir ainsi depuis presque un quart d'heure, Harold alla à sa rencontre mais il se contentait de regarder la fin du coucher de soleil.

\- Toujours là à ce que je vois. Tu ne veux plus nous quitter ? Blagua-t-il

\- Va savoir. Rit-il en fixant toujours l'horizon

Harold émit un rire discret et tous deux regardaient silencieusement l'océan. Quand le dernier rayon de lumière disparut sous l'horizon, Harold lui posa enfin sa question.

\- Quelque chose te contrarie ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Elle va revenir, Eret. Elle t'a donné son peigne comme gage. Elle reviendra pour lui comme pour toi.

\- Je sais qu'elle reviendra. Seulement...

\- Tu dois repartir, c'est ça ? devina le chef

\- Oui. Je m'apprêtais à le faire dès que le soleil aurait disparu. Mon peuple a besoin de moi Harold.

\- Je sais. Je ressentirais ce besoin de rentrer si j'étais à ta place.

\- Merci. Bien entendu, je serais de retour dans trois jours, pour pouvoir accueillir Karen, mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

Eret se tourna vers Harold, et le jeune brun put déceler une pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard noisette.

\- Réponds-moi sincèrement, Harold. Tu crois que Karen me suivra ?

\- Pourquoi en doute tu ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Parce que j'ai cru comprendre que c'est ici qu'elle voulait vivre sa nouvelle vie, avec sa nouvelle famille. En l'occurrence, vous tous. Et elle semble même déjà savoir ou vivre et quoi faire de sa vie.

\- Oui, mais maintenant, elle t'a toi.

\- Je sais. Mais crois-tu qu'elle voudra quitter Berk ainsi que sa famille pour venir vivre avec moi ? Non pas que je veuille l'obliger à me suivre, mais tu vois... rien que là, j'ai le coeur serré de la savoir si loin. Et je ne veux pas la perdre si elle refuse.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est ce pas ? Souriait-il

Eret se pinça les lèvres en regardant avec un léger sourire triste le petit peigne dans sa main. ça se voyait qu'il l'aimait. Harold n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre. Il le devinait rien qu'en regardant l'éclat dans le regard de son ami.

\- Écoute Eret. Je vais être sincère, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que déciderait Karen. C'est quelque chose que tu devras lui demander quand vous vous reverrez. Répondit-il en toute franchise.

Il posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Mais j'espère qu'elle te suivra. Souriait-il

\- Merci Harold. souriait-il

Le regard d'Eret se porta de nouveau vers l'horizon. Harold regardait lui aussi la mer une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez lui pour souper, mais il vit au loin une masse sortie de l'eau. En plissant le regard, il reconnaissait un dragon de classe marine, et plus précisément un Ebouillantueur. Ce qui l'étonna puisque Karen avait dit qu'elle reviendrait dans trois jours. Peut-être avait-elle changer d'avis au sujet de ses recherches ? Avant qu'Eret ne commente ce qu'il venait de voir à son tour, Harold ajouta une dernière chose.

\- Je crois que t'aura pas longtemps à attendre. Fonce. L'encouragea-t-il

Eret courut sans plus tarder vers la plage avec le sourire. Mais quand il vit Krabulle ouvrir la bouche et qu'une autre personne que Karen en sortit, il empoigna son épée et menaça l'inconnu.

\- Qui est tu ? Où est Karen ?!

\- Calme toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Parfait, je suis tout ouïe.

\- Je...

\- Eret ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harold venait de le rejoindre après l'avoir entendu crier. Il s'étonna de voir Eret avec son épée à la main, puis quand son regard se posa sur Ingrid, il fut plus que surpris.

\- Ingrid ?!

\- Contente de te revoir, Harold. Souriait-elle-en rabattant sa capuche?

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Eret, l'arme toujours tendue vers elle

\- C'est une amie, Eret. Baisse ton arme. Rassura-t-il

\- D'accord. Mais je veux qu'elle réponde à ma question. Où est Karen ? demanda-t-il sévèrement

Le visage d'Ingrid s'assombrit d'inquiétude, chose qu'Harold n'aimait pas. Quand elle avait cet air contrarié, c'est que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

\- Prisonnière de Dagur, sur l'île des Traîtres.

oO*Oo

Le soir venue, Dagur en avait fini avec ses petites affaires et remonta vers ses appartements en sifflant gaiement. En voyant Karen endormie par terre, il claqua la porte avec un petit sourire amusé. La blonde se réveilla en sursaut et Dagur s'excusa aussitôt.

\- Oops ! Je suis... Au fait non, je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Ahahahaa !

Il passa à coté d'elle en continuant de rire dans sa barbe et Karen le foudroyer du regard tant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Elle se frotta ensuite les yeux et s'essaya en tailleur. Elle avait bien dormi même si c'était pas du tout confortable. Sans regarder Dagur qui était assis à sa table en train de boire, elle jouait calmement avec la tresse qu'Eret avait tranchée lors de leur duel. Dagur la regarder faire, le visage caché derrière sa chope, puis il posa son regard sur la viande, les fruits et les légumes disposés sur sa table. Ayant une idée, il siffla sa prisonnière qui ignora ce manque de politesse. Mais ceci agaça Dagur.

\- Hé ! t'est sourde ?

\- Mmh ? oh pardon, c'est à moi que tu parles ? Non parce que je croyais que c'était à un chien que tu venais de siffler. Souriait-elle

\- Tu aimes jouer avec le feu, Karen. Tu n'as pas retenu la leçon de tout à l'heure ?

\- Ta baffe ne m'a pas infligé de crainte à ton égard, Dagur. Je ne tremblerais pas devant toi comme la plupart de tes hommes.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es tu bien sure de ça ?

\- Absolument.

Elle le défiait du regard et Dagur ne disait rien. Il s'affala sur sa chaise et se contenta de soupirer à son aise sans pour autant lâcher Karen du regard. Il pouvait juger qu'au fond de ses yeux vairons, elle disait vrai. Il ne décelait aucune peur en elle. Peu de personnes lui avaient tenu tête et ça c'était en général mal terminé. Mais en qui l'a concerné, ça ne le laissait pas indifférent.

\- Dois-je prendre ça pour du courage ou de l'inconscience ?

\- Prends ça pour ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal. Je ne deviendrais jamais une soumise apeurée qui s'incline devant ton passage.

\- Fort bien. Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il gentiment en lui montrant une corbeille de fruits.

Karen regardait l'assiette de fruit frais, juteux et exotique. Elle bavait dessus mais elle se garda de le montrer. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

\- Si tu viens me préparer mon repas, tu auras droit de manger tout ce qui te plaira.

\- Prépare ton repas toi-même, je ne suis pas ton chien. Oh attend ! Bien sur que si, regarde, je suis attaché ! Je peux même aboyer si tu veux ?

Dagur se pinça les lèvres de colère. Il ne pas supporter qu'on lui tienne tête ou qu'on lui manque de respect.

\- Si tu refuses de m'obéir, t'aura rien à boire et à manger avant l'aube ! Tu es sure de vouloir continuer de t'entêter ?

\- Ça m'est égal. Bon appétit. Conclut-elle froidement.

Elle recommença à jouer avec sa tresse, sous le regard furax mais calme de son geôlier. Il se leva lentement de table et intérieurement, Karen se prépara à ce qu'il lui fasse payer son insolence. Comme tout à l'heure, il posa un genou à terre et la fixa d'un air intrigué. Karen confronta son regard vert sombre sans faillir.

\- Tu as vraiment un caractère d'acier admirable, Karen. Dis-moi. D'où viens-tu ? Quelle est ta tribu ?

\- Est-ce que ça à vraiment de l'importance pour toi ? Ça va t'empêcher de dîner si tu ne le sais pas ?

\- Je veux en savoir un au minimum, histoire de savoir qui je détiens au bout d'une chaîne.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Très bien. Je ne suis qu'une orpheline qui vient d'un village fantôme que tes hommes ont fouillé afin de trouver ta sœur, et dont je suis la seule survivante. Demande à tes hommes, ils te le confirmeront.

Sa voix avait une empreinte de tristesse que Dagur remarqua. Sans pour autant ressentir de la compassion où se mettre en colère, il relança sa demande.

\- Prépare mon repas.

\- Humph. Quand bien même je le voudrais, la table et les fourneaux sont trop loin. répondit-elle en haussant les épaules

\- Et si je te libère ?

Cette idée la fit légèrement rire.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je me rebelle ? Tu sais pas de quoi je suis capable, Dagur.

\- Curieusement, j'ai envie de le savoir. Souriait-il d'un air intéressé

\- Crois-moi, mieux vaut pour toi que tu l'ignores. Assura-t-elle d'un léger sourire

\- Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Moi non plus. Rentres-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

Dagur soupira en haussant les épaules.

\- Dommage. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse d'être la Karen. En étant à mon service, tu es entre de bonnes mains. Mais si je décidais de t'envoyer au réfectoire afin de servir à boire et à manger à tous mes hommes, tu peux être sûr que tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir obéi. Mes hommes sont loin d'être des tendres. Surtout avec les jolies filles.

\- Si tu espères me faire peur, c'est raté.

À bout de nerfs devant une tête de mule pareil, Dagur l'attrapa violemment à la gorge. Karen étouffa un cri muet mais ne céda pas à la peur.

\- QU'EST CE QUE ÇA T'APPORTE DE JOUER LES TEIGNEUSES, HEIN ?! EST-CE QUE C'EST TROP HUMILIANT DE PRÉPARER UN REPAS POUR TON MAÎTRE ?!

\- Tu n'es pas mon maître... dit-elle malgré qu'il lui tenait la gorge

\- Oh que si ! Et si je veux que mon jouet m'obéisse, il le fera ! En général, ils obéissent rapidement mais s'ils me résistent, ils ne tiennent pas très longtemps après que je leur fais une belle entaille ou que je leur ai coupé quelque chose d'inutile.

Il avait cet air sadique qui faisait froid dans le dos. Il plaqua Karen contre le sol qui cria à peine sur le coup et il la bloqua avec ses jambes et son autre bras. Karen se débattit, mais quand il sortit sa dague et qu'elle vit les reflets du feu dans la lame, elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer.

\- Alors Karen... qu'est-ce que je vais te couper ? Une oreille ? La langue ? Un doigt ? Graver mon nom le long de ta colonne vertébrale ? Ou tailler le symbole des Parenvrilles sur ton ventre ? Qu'est-ce que tu choisi ?

Par bravoure, elle ne lui répondit pas et continua de le défier du regard. Ne supportant plus cette audace, Dagur dénuda brutalement l'épaule de Karen en tirant sur le haut de son plastron et sur le tissu de son maillot beige, et posa la partie tranchante de la lame sur sa peau, mais la bravoure de Karen ne l'abandonna pas. Elle avait subi toute sorte de blessure depuis qu'elle parcourt le monde, alors ce n'est pas une entaille qui allait l'effrayer. Agacé de la voir toujours aussi calme et confiante, Dagur entailla lentement la chair. Plaquée au sol, Karen ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre. Et par courage, elle ne quitter pas Dagur des yeux et serra discrètement la mâchoire et ne poussa aucun cri de douleur pour le plus grand malheur de ce tortionnaire. En rage, il donna un coup de poing sur l'entaille de Karen qui serra les dents sans crier.

\- Très bien. Joue les teigneuses autant que tu le voudras. Mais tant que tu en seras une, tu n'auras rien.

Il se releva, essuya sa main et retourna s'asseoir à sa table pour manger bon nombre de bonnes choses, laissant Karen qui, avant de se relever dignement, avait discrètement laissé une larme s'écouler le long de sa joue en voyant du sang s'écouler de sa plaie.

oO*Oo

Harold n'avait pas attendu l'aube pour convoquer toute la bande, ainsi que Gueulfor et sa mère dans la grande salle. Malgré surprise, les retrouvailles entre les dragonniers et Ingrid furent de courte réjouissance. Après avoir donné des nouvelles au sujet de Karen, Ingrid leur avait expliqué que Dagur voulait qu'elle le rejoigne pour qu'elle dresse des dragons puissants pour son armada, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait que sa famille soit réunie. Voilà pourquoi elle avait fuit Dagur durant tout ce temps. Elle ne voulait pas dresser des machines de guerre ailées qui massacrerait d'autres villages comme le sien. Assis autour de la table du conseil et du feu central, Harold était le seul à être resté debout. Il avait les mains posées et son visage était aussi grave que celui de Stoik quand il s'agissait de réfléchir à une situation d'urgence. Il fixait les flammes et réfléchissait, et tout le monde attendait qu'il dise quelque chose. il soupira et porta son regard vers Ingrid.

\- Ingrid. Tu es sure de ce que tu m'as dit ? Karen est sur l'île des Traîtres ?

\- Certaine. Je connais mon frère et le fonctionnement de ses troupes, Harold. Vu que Karen a été un obstacle à ma captivité, ils l'ont emmené pour que Dagur lui fasse payer.

\- Il va la tuer ? s'inquiéta Eret

\- Je ne sais pas. Mon frère a acquis en puissance et il adore jouer les grands seigneurs dans sa nouvelle demeure. Un jour, j'ai croisé Johann qui m'a raconté que Dagur aimait exécuter quiconque le contrarie et qu'il aime avoir des domestiques dans sa forteresse, aussi bien pour lui que pour ses hommes et son château.

\- Mmh... connaissant Karen, elle acceptera jamais d'être une servante. C'est une dragonniére dans l'âme. répondit Valka d'un air grave

\- C'est sur ! elle serait plus du genre à taper sur quiconque oserait la contrarier ! Ajouta Gueulfor

\- Et vue le caractère de Dagur, elle ne se pliera jamais devant lui. ce qui peut lui coûter la vie, surtout s'il aime les exécutions.

\- Mais elle est aussi très maline. Elle sait qu'elle ne prendrait pas de risque inutile dans un lieu inconnu. Enchaîna Harold

\- Surtout s'il est dirigé par un cinglé. Désolé Ingrid. S'excusa Kogne.

\- Ce n'est rien, t'inquiète.

\- Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'interrogea Eret

Les jumeaux exposèrent avec entrain leur idée.

\- On fonce dans le tas et on la libère !

\- Et on fait tout exploser !

\- Trop risqué. Sa forteresse compte pas loin de 200 hommes, sans compter les navires et les catapultes ! protesta Ingrid

\- Elle a raison. Il faut trouvé autre chose.

\- Une mission diplomatique ? nous pourrions nous rendre là-bas afin de négocier sa libération et signer un nouveau traité de paix ? Suggéra Valka

Harold ne répondit pas. La dernière fois qu'il a voulue résonner quelqu'un pour la paix, son père l'avait payé de sa vie. Sachant que cette fatalité ne pouvait s'appliquer à toute ses décisions, il eut alors une idée et approuva l'idée de sa mère.

\- Entendu. Je suis pour la mission diplomatique.

\- Harold, la diplomatie avec Dagur ne mènera à rien. Regarde ou ça t'a mené d'avoir voulu résonner Drago. Le résonna Gueulfor

\- Pas la peine de me le rappeler, Gueulfor. Mais je m'y prendrais autrement cette fois. Et contrairement à Drago, je connais Dagur depuis des années et je sais comment il fonctionne.

\- Quel est ton plan, fils ?

\- On se rend sur l'île des Traîtres, on demande une audience à Dagur et on conclu un nouveau traité avec lui.

\- Tu veux conclure quoi comme arrangement ?

\- La vie de Karen contre la paix et l'entente entre nos deux tribus, comme du temps d'Osvald l'agréable.

\- Prions les dieux pour que sa marche. Soupira Gueulfor qui n'était pas trop convaincu

\- Et s'il refuse ?

\- C'est là que ma mère entre en jeu.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna cette dernière, autant que les autres

\- Nous pourrions utiliser tes dragons afin de lever une armée prête à attaquer sa forteresse.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. La protectrice des dragons se mit à réfléchir mais ne mit pas longtemps pur donner sa réponse.

\- Mes dragons seront prêt, Harold. Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour sauver Karen.

\- Et le village aussi. Je superviserais les préparatifs pour nos hommes et de nos navires ainsi que quelque petites surprises pour nos chers Parenvrilles au cas où ça tourne mal. assura Gueulfor

\- Parfait! Face à ça, Dagur sera obligé de céder! Souriait Rustik

\- Et s'il refuse de faire la paix ? s'inquiéta Varek

\- Il acceptera, Varek.

\- Pas que je veuille te contredire Harold, mais je te rappelle que Dagur a acquis trop de pouvoir et que la paix n'a plus d'intérêt même s'il c'est fait discret pendant une bonne paire d'années. Il a toujours rêvé de conquête et de gloire et plus il en a, plus il est heureux ! Et en ce qui nous concerne, il veut tous nous voir mort et tuer Krokmou, ou bien le gardait pour son armada ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Insista le jeune Ingermann

\- Et puis... Dagur ne relâchera jamais quelque chose qui lui appartient. Il est du genre possessif. Ajouta Ingrid

\- Ça, on le sait bien. confirma Astrid

\- Vous en faites pas. J'ai une idée de secours s'il jamais il n'accepte pas.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Eret

\- On capture Dagur et on joue la carte du chantage.

Son idée était dingue et surprenait la totalité de ses amis. Ce genre de plan ne lui ressemblait pas trop. D'habitude, c'était les jumeaux qui balançaient des idées de dingue !

\- Capturer Dagur ? Même que c'est notre chef, il est aussi cinglé que lui !

\- Je suis d'accord ! Il est même aussi cinglé que nous !

\- Mais que veux-tu dire par chantage ?

\- En plus de le menacer avec une armée, il faut le menacer de le mettre à terre, mais sans que ça le tue.

\- Avec un poison paralysant ? Genre... le venin des Vélocidard ? suggéra Varek

\- Oh non ! Pas ses sales bestioles ! On a déjà donné, rappelez-vous ! protesta ouvertement Rustik

\- Grâce à l'un d'eux on a eu la vie sauve. Et si l'idée de Varek peut sauver la vie de Karen, je suis prêt à prendre le risque de les confrontez à nouveau. Répondit Harold

\- Moi aussi. Répondit Astrid.

Tout le monde approuva l'idée, ainsi qu'Ingrid et Sonovent qui était à ses côtés.

\- Moi aussi. Karen nous à sauver la vie, alors on tient à vous aider et à venir avec vous.

\- Merci Ingrid. Souriait Harold

\- Oui. Merci Ingrid. Remercia Eret

\- De rien. souriait-elle en retour

Leur rencontre ne c'était pas très bien déroulé, mais le fait de se remercier et de sourire mutuellement venait de briser la glace.

\- Mais si tu nous accompagnes, tu n'as pas peur que ton frère te réclame ou te capture ? rétorqua Eret

\- Je ne vais pas fuir mon frère toute ma vie. Si vous tentez de le raisonner, je veux pouvoir le résonner aussi. Et pour être sincère... j'ai envie d'être avec lui et qu'on forme une vraie famille qui vit en paix avec les autres tribus. J'en profiterais pour me proposer comme monnaie d'échange. Je sais que c'est une idée de dingue, mais je dois le faire et je le dois à Karen. Et quand vous l'aurez récupérée, discuter du traité avec Dagur afin d'éviter une guerre. Alors Harold. qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu me laisses sauver Karen ?

Harold réfléchissait un instant en fixant les flammes du braiser central.

\- Bon, c'est d'accord, Ingrid. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher.

\- Merci, Harold. souriait-elle avec reconnaissance

\- Au fait, désolée de revenir avec ce sujet, mais où est-ce qu'on peut trouver les Vélocidard ? On ne sait même pas où ils sont partis et le temps joue contre nous ! rappela Astrid

\- Astrid a raison. Il faut trouver autre chose d'aussi efficace et qui est à notre porté.

L'assemblée se mit à réfléchir. Krabulle, qui était tranquillement installé prêt d'eux se mit à bailler. En le regardant, Varek eut une autre idée.

\- Du venin d'Ebouillantueur !

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais oui ! C'est mortel et ça agit lentement ! Si on prépare des fléchettes empoisonnées, on aura qu'à s'en servir, même si c'est mal, pour faire du chantage ! La vie de Karen contre l'antidote !

\- Entre la paralysie et du venin ? je sais pas c'est quoi le mieux pour mourir. Surtout qu'on n'a pas d'antidote !

\- Arrête de jouer les rabats joie Rustik ! ce n'est pas contre nous qu'on va utiliser le venin ! Gronda Astrid. Et si. On en a de l'antidote. Quand nous étions revenu de notre promenade, Karen était occupée de préparer des antidotes. Et si je me souviens bien, ils doivent être dans son sac.

Elle se dirigea vers Krabulle qui avait encore sur lui les affaires de Karen. Astrid prit la sacoche et fouilla dedans à la recherche de plusieurs petites fioles. Elle les trouva et en montra une à l'assemblée.

\- Regardez, on a l'antidote. Et d'après ce que je vois, il y en a six. Il nous faut juste le venin de Krabulle pour préparer des fléchettes.

\- Je sais comment en prépare. Et en peu de temps, je peux vous en faire un bon nombre. Commenta Eret.

\- Bien. mais on ne va pas empoisonner toute l'île. Il nous en faut juste une pour Dagur. Commenta Harold

\- Pour les soldats, on pourrait juste les endormir ? Suffit juste de concocter un puissant somnifère et en imbiber les fléchettes ! Suggéra encore une fois Varek

\- Hé ! T'a fini de suggérer toutes les bonnes idées ?! c'est gonflant à la fin ! S'énerva Rustik

\- Bien. Astrid va se charger de récolter le venin de Krabulle. Varek, va voir Gothi, explique-lui la situation et aide là à préparer le plus de somnifère possible. Vous autres, aller chercher ce qu'il faut pour qu'Eret fasse le plus de fléchette possible et aidez-le. Maman, prépare et rassemble tes dragons pour qu'ils soient prêt à partir en même temps que nos navires. Gueulfor, rassemble le village sur la grande place et explique leur la situation. Quant à et moi, je vais aller fabriquer de quoi tirer discrètement et efficacement les fléchettes, et je finirais d'établir les détails du plan.

\- Euh, dois-je leur dire quelque chose en particulier, chef ? demanda le vieux forgeron

Harold inspira profondément. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour dire ça, mais ce jour était bel et bien arrivé. Il ne s'adressa pas à son bras droit comme un jeune chef, mais comme un chef. Comme celui qu'était Stoik.

\- Dit leur de se préparer au combat. Dès que nous serons tous prêt, nous partons pour l'île des Traîtres récupéré l'une des nôtres.

\- À vos ordres. Souriait Gueulfor avec fierté

Valka aussi était fier de son fils. Les préparatifs risquaient d'être assez long, mais tout le monde exécuta les ordres sans plus attendre. Harold était toujours prêt de la table, les mains posées dessus. Astrid s'approcha de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Tout se passera bien Harold. Ce n'est pas notre première mission de sauvetage.

\- Sauf que là, une guerre peut éclater. Mais je te jure que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que celle-ci n'éclate pas.

Astrid avait conscience qu'il faisait allusion à la guerre que Drago avait provoquée en débarquant au sanctuaire de sa mère. Mais dans son regard, elle comprit aussi qu'il ne tolérerais pas d'autres pertes.

\- Je le sais, Harold. Tout le monde le sait. Tu es un homme de paix et non de guerre. La préparation d'une armée est juste une prévention. Nous reviendrons tous sur notre île avec Karen à nos côtés.

Inquiet, il soupira en fixant les flammes.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est vivante ? Et que Dagur ne lui fera pas de mal s'il elle est toujours en vie ?

\- J'en suis sure. Nous la sauverons Harold, je te le promets.

\- Non. C'est moi qui le promets, Astrid. Je ne perdrais plus ma famille ou mes amis à cause de sombres fous.

Il n'était pas ravagé par la colère. Il agissait avec calme et détermination, ce qui emplit d'admiration le coeur de la jeune guerrière qui sentit son courage se décuplait en plongeant dans le regard si vaillant de son chef, et également dans celui de son grand amour. Fière de lui, elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il lui rendit en lui caressant la joue.

\- Viens. Nous avons du travail.

Elle hocha la tête et tous deux se séparèrent. Astrid s'approcha de l'Ebouillantueur pour récolter son venin et Harold se hâta vers la forge. La mission de sauvetage venait de commencer.


	15. Condamnés

**_Salut à tous ! :D J'espère que ma petite surprise de mardi vous a plu ? :D comme vous avez pu le lire, Karen est dans de beaux draps, mais nos vaillants héros ont un plan et débarqueront bientôt pour la sortir des griffes de notre déjanté adoré ! x) Mais en attendant leurs arrivés, bonne lecture et à mardi ! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 15 - Condamnés

Dagur ronflait comme un loir dans son lit. Karen était toujours par terre et essayait de dormir du mieux qu'elle pouvait à cause du froid, du bruit, du manque de confort, de la faim et de la soif. Son ventre gargouillait presque aussi fort que certains ronflements du rouquin. Il ne lui avait même pas donné un bout de pain ou un verre d'eau. Remarque, c'était sa faute à elle et elle le savait très bien. Par bravoure et fierté elle avait refusé de devenir sa bonniche. Et son estomac et sa bouche en payait le prix. Elle n'avait pas envie de céder, et elle ignorait combien de temps elle pourrait tenir. Mais l'image de ses dragons, de ses amis et Eret hantait son esprit qui commençait à la torturer à cause de ses horribles conditions de vie et de son choix. Elle voulait rester en vie et les revoir plus que tout afin de bâtir un nouvel avenir avec eux. Elle versa une larme face à cette pensée agréable et prit la décision de ne pas l'oublier et de changer d'attitude à l'aube.

Quand le ronfleur se réveilla enfin, Karen l'entendait parfaitement se lever de son lit et faire craquer bon nombre de ses os. Vu la clarté dans la pièce, il devait être encore tôt, genre même pas 6 heures du matin. Karen inspira pour se donner du courage et se releva en s'étirant moins bruyamment que lui.

\- Oh, regardez-moi ça. La petite teigneuse se réveille.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle avala le peu de salives qui lui restait en le voyant torse nu, ainsi qu'en voyant sa musculature. Même qu'elle le méprisait, elle ne pouvait pas rester de marbre même si les muscles d'Eret lui plaisaient davantage.

\- Ça va Karen ? Bien dormi ? Oh, après tout, j'm'en moque. Grommela-t-il en allant se servir à boire.

\- Oui, j'ai bien dormi. Et toi ? Répondit-elle gentiment

Dagur se tourna vers elle, et leva un sourcil.

\- Tiens, tiens, la teigneuse est devenue polie et aimable ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- Parce que je tiens à rester en vie.

\- Mmh... Sage décision. Tu es donc prête à faire ce que je te dis ? Comme par exemple me préparer un petit déjeuner ou préparer mon bain ?

\- Oui.

Elle ne voulait pas jouer les domestiques, mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait rester en vie et bâtir son avenir. Sa réponse apporta à Dagur une grande satisfaction

\- Très bien. La nuit porte conseil à ce que je vois.

Il prit la clé et libéra Karen de ses chaines. Elle eut le réflexe de masser sa cheville endolorie par le métal, mais Dagur l'attrapa sauvagement par le menton et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu es libre de tes chaines, mais je tiens à te prévenir que si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je te tue. Et si par miracle, tu parviens à te sauver de cette pièce, bonne chance face aux 200 hommes qui sont sous mes ordres. Est-ce que tu as compris où dois-je t'entailler pour que tu comprennes ?

\- J'ai bien compris.

\- Parfait ! Alors maintenant au boulot.

Dès qu'elle fut debout, il l'envoya froidement vers les fourneaux. Karen essayait de garder le contrôle de ses émotions, parce qu'elle l'aurait déjà massacré pour lui avoir fait subir un tel jugement !

\- Tu veux que je te prépare quoi ?

\- Du poulet.

Karen grimaça discrètement. Pour un petit déjeuner, y'avais mieux et moins lourd. Dagur retourna s'asseoir et ordonna quelques minutes après qu'elle lui serve un verre de vin. Elle obéit sans lui répondre puis retourna à ses fourneaux. Dagur l'observa du coin de l'œil, assis comme un pacha sur sa chaise.

\- Tu sais chanter ?

Elle fit oui de la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas devenue muette en cinq minutes, alors répond moi. Ordonna-t-il sévèrement

\- Oui.

\- Alors chante-moi quelque chose. Une chanson d'amour tiens ! Ooooohoh ! Oui ! Une belle chanson d'amour avec de la tragédie, mais aussi de la trahison et du sang ! Ahahahaha ! Celles-là, c'est les meilleurs !

\- Je n'en connais pas.

\- Pff... Alors fredonne un petit air. Ce sera toujours mieux que rien. répondit-il légèrement déçu.

\- J'ai la bouche trop sèche pour pouvoir chanter parfaitement.

\- Tu veux un verre de vin ? C'est moi qui offre.

Il lui servit un grand verre de vin et lui tendit le verre.

\- Cul sec. Yohann le négociant m'en a fourni trois caisses. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Mourant de soif, elle prit le verre et le but d'une traite. Elle grimaça un court moment face au gout spécial dans le fond de sa gorge, mais le fait d'avoir bu lui faisait du bien, même si c'était du vin.

\- Alors ? demanda Dagur avec un sourire en coin

\- Il est bon. Il a un... agréable gout fruité, je trouve. Dit-elle en essayant de faire disparaître rapidement le gout dans sa bouche

\- Bien. Maintenant que tu n'as plus la bouche sèche, chante où fredonne, mais grouilles-toi.

Elle reposa le verre et s'en retourna vers ses fourneaux. Pour chanter dans de meilleures conditions, elle pensa à quelque chose d'important à ses yeux. La première chose qui lui venait, c'était ses balades en mer avec son dragon. Elle se mit à sourire et chanta la même chanson qu'elle avait chantée quand elle se baignait dans la source sur l'île de Berk.

 _I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

 _And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho_

 _Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you_

 _In mysterious fathoms below_

 _Mysterious fathoms below_

Dagur l'écouta attentivement, n'imaginant pas entendre une voix aussi belle. Il en oublia même de continuer de boire son verre ! Ça lui faisait du bien de chanter qu'elle n'hésita pas à chanter à son aise, si bien que sa voix résonna dans les pièces proches de la chambre de Dagur. Certains des Parenvrilles qui venaient de se lever entendirent la douce voix de Karen et l'écoutèrent avec bonheur. Puis ils furent déçus de ne plus l'entendre, ainsi que Dagur.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit t'arrêter ? dit-il

\- Veux-tu que je chante ce même air en boucle jusqu'à ce que tu en aies marre de l'entendre ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais c'est très joli, je dois le reconnaître.

\- Merci. Voilà ton poulet. Tu veux autre chose ? demanda-t-elle en lui servant son assiette

\- Va faire mon lit.

Elle hocha la tête et refit le lit qui était principalement composé d'un bon matelas moelleux, de gros oreillers et d'une grande couette en fourrure de Thor sait quel animal. Mais c'était très doux et ça devait bien tenir chaud. Karen aurait bien aimé faire une sieste dans un lit aussi confortable plutôt que de dormir par terre comme un chien. Soudain, son ventre se mit à gargouiller très fort, si bien que Dagur l'entendit depuis sa table et Karen se pinça les lèvres tout en continuant de faire le lit.

\- Viens t'asseoir.

\- Pour quoi faire ? AH !

Elle sursauta car Dagur venait de lancer une dague qui c'était planté dans le bois du lit, passant à deux doigts de son bras. Dagur l'avait lancé si vite et sans bouger, que Karen était figée d'une part d'effroi et d'une part d'admiration. Saisissant une autre dague, le rouquin se tourna vers la blonde qui n'avait toujours pas bougé ou prononcer un mot.

\- Tu viens t'asseoir ou est-ce que je dois en relancer une pour que tu te décides?

Elle obéit sans dire un mot et s'essaya sur la chaise qu'il venait de pousser avec son pied

\- Mange ce qu'il te plaît.

Elle le remercia d'un simple hochement de tête et prit une pomme mais Dagur posa devant ses yeux l'assiette de poulet qu'elle venait de lui préparer et qu'elle regardait avec étonnement.

\- Ce sera mieux qu'une pomme.

\- Et si je n'aime pas le poulet ?

\- Dans ce cas, t'aurais pas aimé le cuisiner et t'aurais retroussé le nez. Maintenant tais-toi et mange.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire face à son offre. Il prit à la place de son poulet du pain, du fromage ainsi que quelques fruits, et Karen mangea le poulet à pleines dents en savourant le bonheur de manger de la bonne viande bien chaude. Elle mangea aussi du bon pain, du bon fromage, des fruits et bu de l'eau. Suivant ses ordres, elle mangea en sa compagnie et en silence, et Dagur fit de même. Mais elle prit soin de ne pas le regarder, surtout qu'il était toujours torse nu, ce qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Une voix dans sa tête lui disait que si c'était Eret, ce serait moins gênant, mais ça le resterait quand même. En plein repas, Dagur frotta malheureusement son avant-bras gauche sur le rebord de la table et grimaça de douleur sur le coup.

\- AH ! Saleté !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Une écharde ! Quelle question !

Il tenta tant bien que mal de l'enlever par lui-même mais avec ses gros doigts et son manque de patience, il s'acharnait sur sa peau qui rougissait de plus en plus à force d'être frotté ou pincer. À bout de nerfs, Dagur prit son couteau et l'approcha de son bras mais Karen décida d'intervenir

\- Non, ne fait pas ça ! Laisse-moi faire !

\- Je peux très bien enlever cette maudite écharde tout seul ! Je ne suis pas un enfant !

\- Je sais, mais si tu t'énerves, t'arrivera jamais à l'enlever et elle risque de passer sous la peau. Et dans ces cas-là, ça peut vite s'infecter.

\- J'ai déjà subi de plus grave blessure de guerre et je suis toujours entier !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de me laisser faire ? Avec mes ongles je l'aurais vite enlevé en moins d'une minute.

Dagur soupira d'un air boudeur et la laissa faire. Il la regardait se rapprochait de lui, se pencher vers son avant-bras et tenter d'attraper du bout des ongles l'écharde qui était assez épaisse et bien enfoncée. Il observait le moindre de ses gestes, non pas par méfiance, mais presque par curiosité. Chacun des gestes de Karen était doux et la douceur était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Karen réussit à attraper l'écharde dans le temps imparti et la montra à Dagur.

\- Tu vois ? Je l'ai eu! Et dans les temps ! Souriait-elle

\- Je sais, puisque j'ai compté.

\- T'aurais fait quoi si j'avais mis plus d'une minute à la retirer ?

Dagur leva les yeux au ciel et Karen eut un léger sourire en coin. Elle continua de soigner la blessure qui saignait. Pendant ses soins, son regard se porta de nouveau sur l'avant-bras de Dagur et elle vit une sorte de liste. Rapidement, et même si elle le voyait le texte de manière légèrement incliné, elle arrivait à lire « Harold », « Alvin », « Astrid », « Varek » et « sœur ». Vu qu'un nom était barré, elle en déduisait que ça devait ressembler à une liste de vengeance. Pour son bien ainsi que pour celui de ses amis, autant faire semblant de ne pas avoir compris ce qui était écrit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle

\- Mmh ? Oh. Une liste.

\- De tes ennemis ? Vu qu'il y'a un nom de barré, ça doit être ça ?

\- En effet. Et un jour, ils seront tous rayé de cette liste. TOUS ! S'exclama-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table

Karen préféra vite changer de sujet, ou du moins faire allusion à autre chose

\- Tu vas encore devoir te faire subir des tatouages ? Je n'ose pas imaginer la douleur... frissonna-t-elle

\- Je n'ai rien ressenti, puisque c'est moi qui me les ai faits.

\- Même ceux à ton bras droit et à ton œil ?

\- Exact.

\- Bah t'a bien du cran. Moi je ne pourrais pas. dit-elle en terminant d'éponger le sang

\- Regarde-moi.

Elle leva son regard vers lui et Dagur la fixait droit dans les yeux avec un regard sérieux qui la surprenait à son tour. Cet homme pouvait alterner les deux faces de sa personnalité d'un claquement de doigt ! Mais pour l'instant, Karen apprécia le calme et le sérieux qu'il dégageait.

\- Si y'a bien une chose que j'ai constaté chez toi, et en peu de temps, c'est que tu as assez de cran pour tout supporter. Hier, quand je t'ai frappé, menacer et taillader l'épaule, tu n'as pas pleuré, ni crier. Et quand tu m'as dit que tu étais une orpheline, pareil.

\- Tu as retenu ça ? Je croyais que ça t'était égal de savoir ça, puisque je suis juste une prisonnière que tu gardes enchaîné à terre comme un chien

\- Mais là, tu n'es plus enchaîné, puisque tu partages mon repas à ma table.

\- Certes. Mais quand tu partiras de cette pièce pour faire je ne sais quoi, tu me remettras ma laisse pour me retrouver ce soir en train d'agoniser de soif et de faim.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu es si sure de ça ?

\- Oui.

La conversation demeurait étonnamment calme. Aucun des deux ne semblait se fâcher et ils se contentaient juste de se fixer dans les yeux. Karen le regardait sans faillir à la crainte de subir un éventuel courroux et Dagur la regardait avec une certaine admiration, sans pour autant le montrer.

\- D'où te viens cette audace et ce courage ? Tes parents étaient des guerriers ? Des chefs ?

\- Ma mère était l'une des meilleures guerrières du village. Quant à mon père, je ne l'ai jamais connu mais d'après ma mère, il était très fort et courageux.

\- Ah. Et tes yeux ? Lequel vient de qui ?

\- Ça te choque que j'ai deux yeux de couleurs différentes ? Riait-elle. Le bleu vient de ma mère et le brun vient de mon père.

\- Entre les deux couleurs, lesquelles t'aurait choisi ?

\- Euh... je n'en sais rien. Humph, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me le demande ! Je trouve que les deux me vont bien et j'y suis habitué depuis ma naissance.

Dagur leva sa main et l'approcha du visage de Karen qui ne montra aucune crainte. Il plaça en douceur la totalité de sa main sur le côté droit de son visage. Il essayait de l'imaginer avec les yeux marron et il fit de même en plaçant sa main sur le côté gauche pour l'imaginer avec les yeux bleus.

\- Alors ?

\- Difficile à dire. Les deux te vont à merveille.

\- Euh... Merci. Souriait-elle timidement

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il retire sa main pour pouvoir poursuivre son petit déjeuner, mais non. Dagur plaça sa main sur la joue de Karen qui regardait sa main et Dagur avec une légère appréhension.

\- Mais je ne sais toujours pas dans lequel plonger quand je te parle.

Sa voix était calme et ses paroles semblaient sincères. Était-ce vraiment de la sincérité ou allait-il lui jouer une farce ? Karen commençait à exclure la possibilité d'une farce quand la main de Dagur se resserra avec tendresse sur sa joue et ce qui allait supposer se produire dans quelques secondes commençait à l'effrayer. Mais les dieux ont dû avoir pitié d'elle car quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Dagur lâcha la joue de Karen, retrouva en un éclair son visage furieux et hurla en direction de la porte.

\- QUI OSE VENIR ME DÉRANGER ?!

\- C'est moi, monsieur. Répondit Sauvage

\- JE SUIS OCCUPE ! FICHE LE CAMP !

\- Mais c'est urgent !

\- Oh bon sang. ENTRE !

La porte s'ouvrit sans hésitation et Sauvage s'inclina pour saluer son chef. En deux secondes, Karen avait déjà remarqué dans son regard que Sauvage craignait Dagur. Était-ce pareil pour tous ceux qui vivaient ici ? Karen adressa un rapide coup d'œil à Dagur qui foudroyait du regard son bras droit.

\- Tu veux quoi, Sauvage ? J'espère que ça valait la peine d'avoir interrompu mon petit déjeuner ?

\- Oui, monsieur. On a un problème en cuisine.

\- Allons bon. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ? Soupira-t-il

\- Il n'y a plus de servante pour servir le repas de nos hommes. Le chef cuisinier l'aurait poignardé parce qu'elle a volé de la nourriture.

\- Oh, mais c'est un scandale ça ! Mes hommes doivent avoir leur repas de servi si je veux qu'ils puissent continuer d'exécuter mes ordres ! protesta Dagur d'un ton dramatique

Entendre ça de cette manière répugnait Karen. Ils ne se souciaient même pas du sort de cette malheureuse ?! C'était juste une esclave ?! Même que Karen ne la connaissait pas, elle eut une pensée pour son âme.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, monsieur. Que fait-on pour remédier à ça ?

Un silence s'installa. Karen le sentait très mal tout à coup. Et encore plus quand le regard de Dagur se posa sur elle et qu'un long sourire s'étira sur son visage.

\- Tu peux t'en aller au réfectoire Sauvage, on te rejoint dans peu de temps.

Sauvage hocha la tête et s'en alla. Dagur se leva de table et enfila sans plus attendre son armure de combat et ses brassards. Quand il croisa le regard de Karen, il eut un petit rire mauvais. Ou amusé, difficile à dire.

\- Tu ne seras pas remis en laisse tout de suite, Karen.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre à ça, surtout que Dagur perdit instantanément son rire pour redevenir froid et sévère. Il était complètement fou ! Il l'emmena sous la menace de son épée vers les cuisines et Karen avait une légère rage et boule au ventre. Après avoir été un animal de compagnie, une femme de chambre et une infirmière, elle allait devoir être la serveuse de toute une bande de sauvages. Elle se laissa emmener sans tenter quoi que ce soit de stupide. Autant étudier les lieux si on veut réfléchir à un plan. Après avoir descendu deux étages, ils arrivèrent en cuisine. Karen avait à peine vu le chef cuisinier qu'elle en était déjà dégoutée. Il était gros, sa toque et son tablier étaient sales, pleins de tache, il empestait le gras, il avait des grosses cernes sous les yeux, des cheveux noirs gras et court, de longue moustache noir qui tombé et dont les pointes étaient brûlées, et ses yeux étaient jaunes avec quelques vaisseaux sanguins éclatés. Sur le sol de la cuisine, on pouvait voir une traînée de sang qui partait vers les couloirs. Le corps de la serveuse avait dû être traîné pour ne pas gêner le passage. Karen en avait mal au cœur. Quand le chef cuisinier vit Dagur, qui plissa le nez face à l'odeur écœurante de la salle, il s'inclina respectueusement. Karen se retenait de rire parce qu'elle imaginait ce gros lard en train de se vautrer à terre en glissant sur une grosse flaque de gras.

\- Bien le bonjour, seigneur Dagur ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence dans mon humble cuisine ?

\- Je suis venue te prêter une nouvelle serveuse. Elle s'appelle Karen. Mais essaie de ne pas la poignarder comme l'autre fille, d'accord ? Je tiens à la récupérer entière.

\- Oui, seigneur Dagur. Mais l'autre jeune fille n'avait qu'à pas voler la nourriture destinée à vous et à vos braves soldats.

\- Je sais. Je hais les voleurs moi aussi.

Dagur se tourna vers Karen et l'emmena vers le réfectoire.

\- Tu sais donc ce qui t'attend, Karen. Et si tu essayes de t'échapper ou de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, tu auras ce gros lard sur le dos, mais aussi mes hommes qui passent une bonne partie de leur journée ici. Alors si tu veux rester en vie, soit une gentille fille et mets-toi tout de suite au boulot. Conclut-il sévèrement

Il s'installa avec Sauvage au réfectoire, laissant la jeune fille qui se faisait déjà hurler dessus par son nouveau patron.

\- Hé ! Idiote ! Viens ici !

Gardant à tout prix son sang-froid, Karen entra dans la cuisine qui empestait affreusement le gras et ne montra aucune frayeur en fixant le gros chef qui remontait son pantalon avant de se frotter allègrement le visage. Il dévisageait Karen de la tête aux pieds avec un regard lubrique qui ne lui plaisait pas. S'ils n'étaient qu'à deux, elle lui aurait déjà fait regarder le sol à grands coups de poêle !

\- Humph, trop maigrichonne. Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Je m'appelle Idiote, vu que t'a pas retenu mon prénom. Ça doit être les vapeurs de tes marmites qui font couler trop de cire dans tes oreilles. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Ne commence pas à faire ta maligne ou ta langue servira de petits fours! Ici, tu obéis et tu la boucle ! Alors emmène vite tout ça de manière équilibré sur chaque table ! Compris ?! dit-il en montrant de son gros doigt boudiné les plats posé sur un chariot

\- Oui, chef.

Rageant de l'intérieur, elle attacha ses cheveux, poussa le chariot dans le réfectoire et distribua des corbeilles à pain, de la viande, du fromage, des fruits, du vin et de la bière sur les nombreuses tables, sous le regard de Dagur, Sauvage et de quelques hommes présents dans la pièce. Skull était là aussi, assise à une table du fond, calé contre un des piliers en bois et regardé Karen deux secondes sans y prêter attention. Karen aussi ne prêtait aucune attention à tous ces regards, mais c'était désagréable de se sentir fixait par autant de personnes ! Surtout quand la majeure partie vous regarde comme une friandise !

\- Hé bah dis donc ! Matte moi ce joli morceau !

\- Tu parles ! Regarde comment elle est maigre ! Je la casserais entre deux étreintes.

\- _Pauvres idiots, si vous saviez ce dont je suis capable. C'est moi qui vous casserez en autant de morceau que possible._ Maugréa-t-elle

Le temps qu'elle travaille, elle imaginait avec une grande joie intérieure tout ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire subir si elle avait l'occasion de se battre. Elle retourna en cuisine pour déposer son chariot et recevoir la suite des ordres, mais elle se fit interpeller par un homme pansu, au crâne chauve et aux fines moustaches noires, assis à table avec un ami au corps massif, au visage sévère et dont le casque lui arrivaitjuste au-dessus des yeux, et un autre homme extrêmement laid mais qui semblait très gentil.

\- Hé ma jolie ! Une bière s'il te plaît ! Appela le chauve

Karen lâcha son chariot en se mordant la langue avec rage. Une fois à la table de celui qui l'avait interpellé, elle prit la cruche de bière et servit froidement les trois amis qui la fixaient avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est quoi ton petit nom, la nouvelle ? demanda le laideron

\- Aucune importance.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qu'on aurait entendu chanter au petit matin ? demanda le baraquer

\- Oui.

\- Tu as une très jolie voix tu le sais ? J'aimerais beaucoup l'entendre à nouveau. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Souriait le chauve

\- Je ne suis pas là pour chanter. Rétorqua-t-elle

Dagur, qui se trouvait à la table d'àcôté, claqua des doigts et Karen se tourna automatiquement vers lui.

\- Si mes hommes te demandent de chanter, chante. Sinon... tu risques de ne pas aimer s'ils sont en colère. Dit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air innocent

Pas la peine qu'il en dise plus. Karen savait parfaitement ce qu'elle risquait. Elle inspira donc profondément, grimpa sur la table centrale et se mit à chanter devant une salle parfaitement captivée.

 _I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

 _And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho_

 _Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you_

 _In mysterious fathoms below_

 _Mysterious fathoms below_

Tous ces hommes n'avaient jamais rien n'entendu d'aussi jolie. Ils étaient captivés, émus, et contre toute attente, ils se mirent à l'applaudir en d'autres levait leurs chopes! Sauf Skull. Elle était figée sur sa chaise, regardant avec la bouche à moitié ouverte et les yeux surpris la jeune fille qui rougissait, qui souriait et qui s'inclinait brièvement. Une vague de haine et de colère l'envahissait de toute part. Surtout envers Karen. Elle s'empara de son verre et continua de boire en ruminant de l'intérieur. La salle redevient silencieuse à cause de la nourriture dans leur bouche de chacun d'entre eux et Karen continuait de distribuer les plats jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la table de Skull. Leur regard se croisa un bref instant, et même que la jeune femme masquée était très intrigante à ses yeux, Karen ne s'attarda pas et continua de placer les plats sur sa table. Skull avait remarqué la particularité des yeux de Karen et en la regardant attentivement, elle comprit pourquoi son chef la gardait pour lui seul. Mais Karen ne résista pas à l'envie de croiser de nouveau son regard, ce qui agaça Skull.

\- Quoi ? T'a un problème ?

\- Euh... Non, c'est juste que... j'aie l'impression de vous connaitre.

\- Je n'ai jamais croisé ta route. Sinon, tu t'en rappellerais. Alors à l'avenir, évite de me fixer ou tu le regretteras, bonniche.

Volontairement, elle fit tomber son verre à terre, renversant le contenu sur la table et le sol et adressa à Karen un petit sourire.

\- Nettoie.

Karen regardait avec une rage intérieure le verre à terre. Elle le ramassa et épongea la table sous le regard très attentif de Skull. Karen s'attendait pas à trouver une femme qui face parti de l'armée de Dagur ! Elle qui pensait ne trouvait que des hommes ! Cette femme devrait-être plutôt compréhensive, non ? Elle n'était pas mécontente d'avoir du travail. Au moins, ça l'obligeait à garder ses nerfs sous contrôle parce qu'elle rageait toujours de c'être fait attraper de cette manière. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison de partir seule ! Elle le savait ! Soudain, le cuisinier l'appela grossièrement depuis la cuisine

\- Hé, le rossignol ! Faut pas des plombes pour servir les plateaux et nettoyer une table ! Alors ramènes-toi ! T'a de la vaisselle à faire !

 _\- À vos ordres, gros lard !_

Elle se dépêcha de revenir avec son chariot et grimaça en voyant le grand tas de vaisselles grasse et pleine de reste de nourriture dans le bac à vaisselle !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? Ça va pas se décrotter tout seule ! Grouille-toi ! Ça doit être propre pour midi !

\- Laver tout ça pour midi ?! Et toute seule ?! C'est impossible !

\- Si tu ne perdais pas ton temps à contester, tu aurais déjà gagné une minute ! Au boulot !

Elle hocha la tête et fit chauffer de l'eau dans le premier bac pour que tout puisse tremper et faciliter le nettoyage, ainsi que dans le second pour mieux nettoyer avec de l'eau propre. Sans que le gros lard la vît, elle fixait avec écœurement tout ce qu'elle devait laver. Vu l'état, ça datait d'hier soir ou midi !

\- _Bwa, c'est dégueu ! Faudrait un miracle pour rendre tout ça propre et prêt pour ce midi ! Ils mangent vraiment comme des porcs ! Les restes n'ont même pas été jetés ! Et qu'est-ce que ça pue... je préfère encore sentir de la fiente de dragon !_

L'eau était enfin prête. Plissant le nez de devoir tout laver à pleines mains, Karen se mit à l'ouvrage et tenta de penser à des choses plus agréables. En général, ça aide pour n'importe quelle tâche pénible. Maladroitement, elle fit tomber une assiette à terre qui ne se cassa pas. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser, mais en se relevant, elle vit que le cuistot la reluquait.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire cuire au lieu de me reluquer comme ça ?

\- Je suis dans ma cuisine alors je fais ce que je veux ! Alors nettoie et évite de me répondre !

Elle lui adressa un regard mauvais et continua sa vaisselle en s'acharnant sur une pauvre assiette. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le cuisiner vider des poissons avec vitesse, précision et une certaine brutalité. Il leur coupait la tête et dépiauter les arêtes avec le même rythme, et il recevait des giclures de sang sur ses vêtements et son visage. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, sauf Karen qui en plissait son nez de dégoût. Et encore plus quand elle vit toutes ses têtes de poissons finir d'un revers de main dans un panier. Elle poursuivit son travail, puis senti le cuistot et son odeur insupportable venir jusqu'à elle. Il prit avec sa main toute salle une poêle qui trempait dans son eau de lavage tout propre, ce qui la refit ragé. Cet homme n'avait aucun respect! Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il retourne à ses fourneaux, mais il restait là à la regarder avec un sourire malsain

\- Quoi ?

\- T'est peut-être maigrichonne... mais t'est jeune et bien jolie.

\- Mouais. Grommela-t-elle

Son odeur corporelle était une chose, mais son haleine s'en était une autre ! Comment un gars si répugnant pouvait être chef cuisinier ?!

\- Et t'a un beau petit fessier ! Héhé !

Il se permit de lui donner une bonne claque sur les fesses ce qui mit Karen folle de rage !

\- JE T'INTERDIS DE ME TOUCHER ! S'exclama-t-elle

Elle se retourna pour lui coller son poing dans la figure, mais il lui attrapa brutalement le poignet, balança la poêle dans le bac à vaisselle, attrapa rapidement son autre poignet et la coinça avec son bide contre le bac à vaisselle. Elle serra les dents, plissa le nez quand il approcha son visage pour renifler l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ce bougre s'en délecter ! À bout de nerf, elle lui donna un coup de genou mal placé. Le cuistot hurla, puis elle lui donna un coup de boule et entendit avec joie son gros nez tout rouge craquer. Il lâcha l'un de ses poignets pour le plaquer sur son nez par pur réflexe. Elle attrapa dans le bac la fameuse poêle et la lui claqua contre le crâne ! Le cuistot lâcha l'autre poignet et tituba un instant. Karen se tenait prête à taper encore une fois, méprisant du regard cet homme qui saignait du nez et qui la regardait avec rage.

\- Ça... tu vas le regretter, petite idiote !

\- Pour quoi ? Ton nez ? Ton crâne ou la partie sensible ? Se moqua-t-elle

Il s'empara de son hachoir et se mit à charger sur elle, elle le laissa venir et s'écarta au moment où il allait plantait son hachoir sur elle. Il la planta dans le bac en bois qui fuyait abondamment et Karen en profita pour lui donner un autre coup de poêle sur la tête. Le vacarme était parvenu aux oreilles de Dagur et de tous ceux qui étaient dans le réfectoire.

\- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! C'EST POSSIBLE DE MANGER ET BOIRE EN PAIX ?! Hurla Dagur

Au moment où il se leva de table, Karen sorti en courant de la cuisine, poêle à la main, pour échapper au cuistot qui s'était emparé de deux autres hachoirs. En voyant que tout le monde la regardait, elle s'arrêta de courir et fit face à son poursuivant. Skull esquissa un sourire en coin et but une gorgée de son verre.

 _\- Enfin un peu de divertissement. Ça risque d'être marrant._

Tout le monde, y compris Dagur, regardait avec étonnement la jeune fille faire face à ce boucher doublement armé et furieux, et s'étonna du choix de son arme ! Une poêle ! Ignorant le regard de tous et celui de son chef, le cuistot chargea sur Karen qui contra gracieusement et habilement chacun de ses coups avec sa poêle. Avec un sourire amusé, elle lui glissait entre les doigts et se permit de lui claquer sa poêle sur la tête, les pieds, les mains et les fesses. Les Parenvrilles soutenaient ouvertement la jeune fille et riaient de la honte que subissait le gros lard. Karen réussit enfin à le désarmer et à le mettre à terre, après l'avoir fait volontairement courir vers elle. Avec hargne et hurlant de rage, il c'était mis à bondir et Karen c'était écarter au dernier moment pour qu'il se prenne le mur en pleine poire ! La salle explosa de rire, et le cuistot se tourna vers Karen, à quatre pattes sur le sol, le nez en sang et désarmé. Victorieuse, elle le menaça en collant sa poêle sous son menton grassouillet.

\- Plus jamais tu me toucheras, sale gros porc.

Quelqu'un se mit à applaudir et Karen se tourna vers cette personne. C'était Dagur. Il avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres et tout le monde l'imita. Sauf Skull, évidemment. Le menton dans sa main et l'air à demi-sévère, elle fixait calmement Karen.

\- Bien joué Karen ! C'était une belle démonstration et un beau divertissement ! Félicita Dagur

Skull se figea de nouveau en entendant le nom de cette fille. Vu que c'était un assassin, ce qui lui servait de cœur se mit à s'emballer.

 _\- Karen ?! Non... ce n'est pas possible ! Pas après toutes ces années !_

Mais ses préoccupations s'envolèrent quand elle vit le cuistot profiter de cette acclamation pour se relever, s'emparer de la poêle de Karen et la frapper à son tour. Karen se prit violemment la poêle sur la joue droite et chuta à terre en gémissant de douleur, main sur sa joue. Sur ordre de Dagur, deux hommes plus grands et plus costauds que le cuisinier, notamment le chauve et le baraquer, l'immobilisèrent pendant que Dagur s'approchait de Karen pour l'aider à se redresser et s'asseoir par terre.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je crois...

Dagur regardait Karen dans les yeux ainsi que la rougeur sur une grande partie de sa joue. Écartant doucement quelques tresses, il vit une légère traînée de sang qui coulait depuis la tempe jusqu'à la moitié de la joue

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Aie... ouais...

\- Pourquoi voulait-il te tuer ?

\- Parce qu'il... m'a touché de manière pas convenable. Et que pour me défendre et me libéré de son corps puant... je l'ai frappé.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas... veux-tu abréger la vie de cet homme ? Après tout, il a abîmé un de mes jouets personnels.

Skull serra la mâchoire en entendant cela.

\- Je... non, je ne peux pas le tuer... je lui ai donné une bonne correction et ça me suffit. Et je crois que lui aussi.

Le cuistot était étonné mais reconnaissant de la bonté de cette fille. Le public était également surpris et impressionné de sa clémence. Dagur regarda successivement les deux combattants sans rien dire et de manière très calme, puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Très bien. C'est ton choix. Mais je refuse qu'on abîme quelque chose que je prête. Skull ? Fais-nous voir si c'est du sang ou du gras qu'il va cracher.

\- Dagur, non ! Implora Karen, horrifiée.

\- Non ! Non, non, non ! Se... Seigneur Dagur ! PITIÉ ! Implora-t-il en larme et tremblant comme une feuille en pleine tempête

\- Un peu de dignité, mon vieux. Souriait Dagur

Le condamné n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Skull lui avait tranché la gorge par derrière.

\- NON ! hurla Karen

Un puissant jet de sang vola jusqu'aux pieds de Karen qui reçut quelques éclaboussures. Le cuisinier tomba de nouveau à genoux, le regard fixait sur Karen, puis il s'écroula à ses pieds sous le regard indifférent de Skull et de Dagur. Horrifiée, Karen leva son regard vers la meurtrière. Et quand son regard bleuté croisa le sien, la colère l'envahissait de nouveau.

\- Sauvage. Emmène-la dans la fosse. Ordonna Dagur

Karen oublia sur l'instant sa colère et l'ordre de Dagur l'intrigua. La fosse ? C'était quoi ça ? Ça devait être horrible vu que Sauvage grimaçait en plus d'être étonné de l'ordre de son chef.

\- Euh... vous êtes sûr ? Ce n'est pourtant pas un endroit pour...

Karen n'entendait plus rien car elle venait d'être assommée par Dagur. Le rouquin lui fournissait la raison de son ordre tout en regardant Karen.

\- Juste pour une heure. Malgré les bonnes intentions de sa défense et le spectacle divertissant, ça lui servira de leçon de m'avoir fait perdre du personnel pour une stupide histoire de main mal placée. Aller. Vous deux, emmenez le aussi avec elle. Quand à toi, nettoie-moi vite ça.

Sauvage prit Karen dans ses bras et l'emmena sans broncher vers la fosse, pendant que le chauve et le baraqué emmenaient le cadavre et que le laideron nettoyait la grande flaque de sang et la traînée sanguine. Skull terminait de nettoyer sa dague et inclina la tête quand Dagur lui adressa un petit sourire avant de s'en retourner à son repas. C'était peu, mais c'était déjà bien pour elle. Mais imaginer la réaction de la pauvre Karen quand elle se réveillera fit naître en elle un curieux sentiment jubilatoire. Pour la peine, elle se prit un autre verre de bière et le savoura.

Le trio arriva donc à la fameuse fosse qui se trouver dans une salle située au bout d'un long couloir. L'un des deux accompagnants ouvrit la porte et tous entrèrent dans cette petite pièce vide. Il faisait sombre malgré la présence d'une seule torche. Pas de meuble, pas de fenêtre, juste une longue échelle en bois et une trappe en acier. Sauvage ordonna du regard qu'ils aillent ouvrir la trappe et ils plaquèrent leurs mains sur leur nez et leur bouche face à l'odeur qui venait d'en dessous.

\- Balancer le cuistot.

\- Et elle ? Avec ce qui y'a en bas, elle ne survivra pas à la descente !

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai dit de balancer le cuistot en premier. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'elle atterrisse dessus.

\- Ouais. Son gros bide va amortir sa chute.

\- Ou son gros cul. Suggéra le deuxième

\- Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, y'a qu'à espérer que mon idée fonctionne. Allez-y.

Les deux hommes traînèrent le cadavre du cuistot jusqu'à la trappe et le laissèrent tomber jusqu'au fond. Penchés tous les deux, ils le regardaient en plissant les yeux, mains devant leur bouche.

\- Alors ? Il a atterri sur quoi ? demanda sérieusement Sauvage

\- Son cul.

\- Nan, son bide. Remarque, c'est difficile à dire vu qu'on n'y voit presque rien...

\- Peu importe, poussez-vous.

Ils lui laissèrent volontiers la place, parce qu'une minute de plus au-dessus de cette trappe et le cadavre allait se faire recouvrir de vomi. Sauvage n'avait pas tellement envie d'infliger une telle sentence à Karen, mais c'était les ordres. Par compassion, il la regardait complètement endormie dans ses bras et lui dit ceci en espérant qu'elle l'entende.

\- T'aurais mieux fait de te laisser faire, ma petite. Tu ne serais pas refourgué le dedans, sinon.

Il essaya de l'accompagner le plus possible dans sa chute, puis il la lâcha et la regarda chuter pour la voir atterrir à plein ventre sur le cuisinier. Sauvage soupira et referma lui-même la trappe.


	16. Prisonniers

**_Salut à tous ! :D Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent vous aie plu et que l'histoire vous plaise toujours autant ! Merci ! :D J'espère que celui-là vous plaira aussi car vous saurez ENFIN qui est Skull et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fosse ! :D Pas de combat à la poêle pour aujourd'hui, mais pour le prochain chapitre, y'aura du battle et encore plus de révélations ! Encore merci à tous et à vendredi ! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 16 - Prisonniers

Tout était fin prêt sur Berk. Les dragons de Valka et des dragonniers étaient prêts pour une éventuelle bataille, les navires étaient tous prêt à prendre le large, les guerriers étaient prêts à se battre, armes et boucliers à la main, les petites surprises de Gueulfor étaient fin prêtes sur le navire désigné pour lui et sa vieille Berta, et pour finir, les fléchettes imbibées de somnifère étaient également prêtes. Chacun des dragonniers en avait sur eux dans une sorte de fine arbalète cylindrique à multi-jet dissimulé dans leur manche ou brassard. Harold pouvait l'ajouter à sa collection d'invention ingénieuse. Mais celui qui tirera la fléchette empoisonnée sur Dagur sera Harold. Son argument était que c'était son idée et qu'il en assumerait les conséquences. Harold leur avait expliqué comment l'arbalète fonctionné et avait bien précisé qu'ils ne devaient tirer sur les soldats que si c'était nécessaire. De plus, Eret avait pris l'initiative d'envoyer un message avec l'aéro-poste, afin de prévenir les habitants de son île qu'il allait bien mais qu'il serait de retour dans quelques jours.

Depuis un moment, Harold se tenait sur les quais et fixait l'horizon, immobile et silencieux, et ne tourna le regard que quand son bras droit s'approcha de lui.

\- Tout est prêt Harold. On a mis le temps, mais si on veut sauver Karen de cette forteresse...

\- J'ai conscience du temps qu'on a dû apporter aux préparatifs, Gueulfor. Mais si tu confirmes que tout est prêt, alors allons-y.

\- Entendu. Répondit-il en suivant du regard le chef qui se dirigeait vers les quais.

\- TOUS SUR LES BATEAUX ! ordonna Harold à l'ensemble du village

Ils embarquèrent tous sur les navires. Gueulfor embarqua sur le sien et Harold embarqua sur celui destiné à lui-même et à ses amis. Les dragonniers avaient laissé leurs dragons avec Valka pour qu'elle et les dragons puissent suivre les navires depuis le ciel et leur venir en aide au cas où. Si Dagur ne voit aucun navire et dragon à l'horizon, ça faciliterait la discussion pour signer un nouveau traité. Mais entre Berk et l'île des Traîtres se trouvait une série de petites îles pour que les dragons puissent y faire une halte en attendant de savoir si oui ou non fallait passer à l'offensive. À bord de son propre navire, ce dont les dragonniers n'avaient plus l'habitude depuis six ans, il adressa un regard confiant à ses amis qui le lui rendirent, puis il donna l'ordre de départ à Eret et aux bateaux les plus proches.

\- Larguez les amarres ! Cap sur l'île des Traîtres !

L'ordre se transmit rapidement de navire en navire. Harold inspira et expira en regardant le ciel. Plus loin, sur le rebord d'une falaise, sa mère se tenait aux côtés de Krokmou et de Jumper, vêtu de son armure de combat. Elle tenait son casque à pointe dans sa main et sa crosse dans l'autre, et regardait avec fierté son fils. Et même si de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir son sourire, il savait qu'elle lui souriait et il lui en adressa. Une trentaine de navires prirent le large et Valka les suivit peu de temps après avec tous les dragons.

C'était à peine le matin. Le soleil avait fini de sortir de sa cachette et le ciel cesser d'être timide. Si le temps restait favorable, ils seraient tous sur l'île des Traîtres dans moins de deux heures.

oO*Oo

Peu de temps après que Sauvage ait fermé la trappe, Karen reprenait désagréablement conscience, réveillée par l'horrible odeur qui envahissait ses sens. Sa tête lui piquait un peu et elle papillonna des yeux pour rétablir sa vue. Elle ne percevait que l'obscurité et de faibles rayons de lumière. Rien qu'avec ce peu d'informations, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle tenta alors de se redresser mais la surface était collante, poisseuse et molle

\- Mais où je suis encore une fois... oooh, par les dieux, qu'est-ce que ça pue ! Je... AAAH !

Elle hurla de terreur en voyant la tête du cuistot qui avait les yeux grand ouvert et qui se trouvait à quelque centimètre de son visage. N'ayant pas envie d'être collé à un cadavre une seconde de plus, elle se redressa en un éclair, et son regard se posa à toute vitesse vers son visage, puis sur sa gorge ouverte et ensanglantée, puis sur le sang qui le recouvrait, puis sur celui qu'elle avait sur ses propres mains et sa tenue. Elle les regarder avec dégoût alors qu'elles demeuraient crispées et tremblantes d'effroi. Son regard se porta sur le cadavre encore frais d'une jeune fille brune qui avait une entaille dans l'abdomen et dont les jambes étaient coincées sous le corps du cuisinier.

\- Oh non... la...la serveuse... AAAAH ! MES DIEUX !

En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit d'autres cadavres en putréfactions et bon nombre de squelettes et de cranes. Effrayée, elle recula d'un pas mais entendit comme un bruit de liquide coulant. La gorge serrée, nauséeuse et pale, elle regarda son pied et vit qu'elle venait de marcher sur le bras d'un cadavre dont la chair était tellement putréfiée que du liquide s'en échappa aisément rien qu'avec une simple pression ! L'envie de vomir n'allait pas tarder, mais elle n'osa pas plaquer sa main contre sa bouche à cause du sang séché. Ne supportant plus de se tenir debout sur une montagne de squelettes, de cadavres à demi décomposés ou encore intacts, elle se hâta de descendre pour se coller contre l'un des murs et se placer sous l'un des deux trous d'aération. C'était trop haut pour elle, mais elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de respirer un peu d'air frais, mais c'était inutile. Avec le peu d'aération, l'odeur pestilentielle était terriblement tenace. Ne pouvant plus tenir, Karen vomit le poulet et tout ce qu'elle avait mangé ce matin. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, pencha la tête vers l'avant et tenta de respirer et de se calmer. Mais avec quelques ossements et des cranes à ses pieds, ce n'était pas facile.

\- Non, non, non, ce n'est pas vrai... c'est... c'est un cauchemar ! Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar ?!

Elle se redressa et colla son dos contre le mur. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et fit une simple analyse. La salle était profonde. Les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient faites de pierre. Les seules ouvertures où sortie possibles étaient les deux trous qui étaient à peine plus grands que sa tête, ainsi que cette trappe en métal située au plafond. Et par terre, l'horreur la plus absolue. Une larme coula sur ses joues à cause du fait qu'elle ne savait pas quel nom donné à cet endroit. Un dépotoir ? Un cimetière ? Une décharge humaine ? Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi Dagur l'avait envoyé la dedans ? Elle n'aurait pas pu être enfermée dans une simple cellule ? Sa haine à son égard était démesurée. Elle le trouvait déjà fou, avec pourtant une pointe de gentillesse quand ils n'étaient qu'à deux dans ses quartiers mais là, elle le trouvait encore plus cinglé ! Voire même monstrueux d'infliger un tel sort à des morts, mais aussi à des vivants ! Karen avait mal au cœur, déjà à cause de l'odeur et de la vision de la salle, mais aussi pour tous ces pauvres gens qui n'ont pas pu être enterré dignement. Elle se demandait aussi si beaucoup de personnes ont dû finir enfermé vivant ? Allait-elle mourir ici comme un chien ? Jamais ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait de tout cœur. Elle se racla la gorge et commença à crier vers la trappe.

\- HEEEEE ! Y'A QUELQU'UN ?! SI QUELQU'UN M'ENTENDS, AYEZ PITIÉ ! OUVREZ-MOI ! HEEEEEEEEEE !

Elle continua de crier pendant un long moment, mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle n'entendit même pas un éclat de rire moqueur venant d'un garde. Il n'y avait qu'elle de vivant parmi les morts. Fatiguée d'être debout et de crier, elle écarta avec son pied les os qui étaient prêts d'elle et s'assit par terre et ramena ses genoux contre elle. L'envie de vomir était toujours présente. Bientôt, la déprime et la folie l'envahiront. Mais dans combien de temps ? Si ça se trouve, elle aura bientôt l'impression que les morts se relèveront pour venir abréger ses souffrances. Un cadavre de plus. Youpi.

Elle ne disait plus rien et attendait que la mort vienne la chercher ou que quelqu'un ait pitié d'elle. Mais en prêtant l'oreille, elle entendait le bruit du vent, des oiseaux, de l'océan, mais aussi de la vie dans cette forteresse. Se disant que ça devrait être son imagination, elle leva de nouveau son regard quand elle entendit plusieurs personnes rirent à l'unisson. Karen reprenait espoir. Si elle continuait de crier à l'aide, on l'entendrait peut-être mais on ne viendrait peut-être pas pour la faire sortir. Mais peut-être qu'en criant quelque chose d'énervant envers Dagur, ils l'entendraient tous ! Et quoi de mieux qu'un tout petit couplet chanté en boucle en l'honneur de Dagur ?

\- Vous vouliez que je chante ? Parfait. Vous allez m'entendre chanter.

Durant son séjour à Berk, elle avait pas mal de entendu Gueulfor chanté en travaillant. Elle s'en rappela d'une qui avait très peu de parole, elle se rappela l'air et quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait déjà inventé de nouvelles paroles. Elle se racla de nouveau la gorge et chanta à tu tête avec un grand sourire. Autant y mettre son cœur, non ?

 _Dagur, Dagur, t'est qu'un gros bouffon !_

 _Des Parenvrilles t'est vraiment le plus con !_

 _Combien de temps est ce que tu tiendras,_

 _Avant que mes insultes te mettent hors de toi ?_

La fosse se situé pas loin de l'arène en fait. Et c'est précisément là que se trouvait Dagur. Après un petit déjeuner plus ou moins tranquille après avoir élu vite fait un homme capable de faire à manger, il c'était rendu à l'arène pour s'entraîner au combat face à un de ces guerriers désigné au hasard. Ça aurait pu être le balayeur de l'arène, Dagur l'aurait quand même défié. Le guerrier était tenace, ce qui permit au combat de durer assez longtemps. Pas que sa vie était en jeu, mais Dagur voulait juste s'entraîner. Mais si on le contrarier encore une fois durant son entrainement, il se pourrait que quelqu'un en subisse, ou non, les conséquences. Avec le bruit métallique des épées qui s'entrechoquaient, il lui était impossible d'entendre Karen qui chanté dans les sous-sols. Mais après avoir combattu durant un quart d'heure, Dagur s'accorda une pause pour boire un peu. C'est là qu'un son parvint à ses oreilles, ainsi qu'à ceux de Sauvage, de Skull et d'autres Parenvrilles présent dans l'arène.

\- C'est quoi ce que j'entends ? demanda Dagur

\- J'entends rien moi. Répondit Sauvage

\- Moi si, on dirait... une chanson? Dit un autre

\- QUE TOUT LE MONDE LA BOUCLE ! J'ESSAIE D'ÉCOUTER !

Tous obéirent et tendirent l'oreille, parvenant enfin à entendre le chant incessant de Karen.

 _Dagur, Dagur, t'est qu'un gros bouffon !_

 _Des Parenvrilles t'est vraiment le plus con !_

 _Combien de temps est ce que tu tiendras,_

 _Avant que mes insultes te mettent hors de toi ?_

Dagur ne bougeait pas. Il fixait le décor de l'arène en grimaçant nerveusement. Skull restait adossé au mur, les bras croisés et leva les yeux au ciel. Quant à Sauvage, il semblait amuser des paroles de la chanson et de l'audace de Karen, tout comme ses hommes.

\- Je crois que c'est notre prisonnière qui chante. En tout cas, elle a vraiment de l'audace ! Chanté une telle chanson dans un tel endroit !

\- Belle déduction Sauvage. Dis-moi. Tu trouves que c'est un joli chant ? demanda Dagur

Ils entendirent de nouveau le chant chanté un petit peu plus fort et plus clairement. Sauvage pu alors répondre à son chef qui le fixait calmement.

\- Bah pas vraiment.

\- Ah. Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'elle vous traite de bouffon et de... con.

\- Et c'est ce que je suis d'après toi ?

\- Non. Vous être notre chef, et vous êtes le plus malin et le plus fort de nous tous.

\- En effet. Alors pourquoi chante-t-elle ça ? Ne suis-je pas un homme clément à ses yeux, pour l'avoir toujours laissé en vie ?

\- C'est vrai qu'elle devrait l'être. D'autres qu'elle ont eu moins de chance. Beaucoup moins de chance ! Riait Sauvage. Mais je crois qu'elle chante ça juste pour vous énerver et vous forcer à la faire sortir de cette prison mortuaire.

\- Mmh... Oui, c'est juste. Dit-il en examinant son reflet dans son épée mais je ne vais pas céder. J'ai dit une heure, alors elle restera là-dedans une heure. Souriait-il.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

\- Mais quand elle sortira, je vais lui faire payer ses insultes. Ahahaaah ! Aller, reprenons l'entrainement ! ordonna-t-il avec une grande joie.

 _Dagur, Dagur, t'est qu'un gros bouffon !_

 _Des Parenvrilles t'est vraiment le plus con !_

 _Combien de temps est ce que tu tiendras,_

 _Avant que mes insultes te mettent hors de toi ?_

Mine de rien, ça l'agaçait quand même d'entendre ce couplet en boucle. Quand il l'entendit Thor sait combien de fois, sa patience commencé vraiment à disparaître et ça se lisait sur son visage. Il devenait de plus en plus furieux, énervé, déconcentré, grossier et son adversaire en faisait les frais ! Dagur du ajouter un deuxième guerrier pour réussir à mieux se concentrer sur son combat, mais Karen chantait toujours. Même si sa gorge lui faisait mal, cette fois, elle hurlait les paroles.

 _DAGUR, DAGUR, T'EST QU'UN GROS BOUFFON !_

 _DES PARENVRILLES T'EST VRAIMENT LE PLUS CON !_

 _COMBIEN DE TEMPS EST CE QUE TU TIENDRAS,_

 _AVANT QUE MES INSULTES TE METTENT HORS DE TOI ?_

\- PAR LES DIEUX ! J'EN AI MARRE D'ENTENDRE CA!

\- Elle tient le coup apparemment. Sacrés nerfs, cette petite ! Ricana discrètement Sauvage

\- SAUVAGE !

\- Oui, notre dérangité ?

\- Dans combien de temps elle peut sortir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus calme mais toujours aussi furieux

\- Je... j'en sais rien.

\- Comment ça t'en sais rien ?!

\- J'ai pas noté l'heure. Avoua-t-il

Dagur explosa de colère et Sauvage avala discrètement sa salive.

\- T'AS PAS NOTE L'HEURE ?! ET TU M'AURAIS LAISSÉ ENTENDRE CE MAUDIT CHANT ENCORE DES HEURES ?!

\- Mille excuses, monsieur. Euh... vous voulez que j'aille la chercher ?

\- Nan. Pour sa peine, elle restera encore un peu la dedans. Skull ?

\- Oui ?

\- Viens prendre la place de ses deux imbéciles. Je crois que je ne peux compter que sur toi.

Entendre ses mots lui faisait extrêmement plaisir, mais elle prit grand soin de ne pas le montrer. Elle témoigna ce témoignage de confiance par un simple hochement de tête.

\- Quant aux autres, disposez et interdiction d'aller secourir le rossignol sans mon autorisation ! Ordonna-t-il

Sauvage et ses hommes sortirent donc de l'arène, laissant Dagur et Skull se battre entre eux. Visiblement, elle était bien la seule à être à son niveau pour le combat. À peine le combat avait-il commencé que Skull lui tenait déjà bien tête rien qu'avec sa seule dague et Dagur en oublia vite Karen et son chant.

oO*Oo

Sur le bateau, Eret tenait toujours la barre, le regard fixait droit devant lui. Après avoir discuté des dernières nouvelles avec Astrid, notamment au sujet de leur mariage et de la demande pour qu'Ingrid soit l'une de ses demoiselles d'honneur, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie, Ingrid alla à la rencontre d'Eret pour lui proposer à boire, ce qu'il accepta volontiers.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme tout le monde. Je suis prêt à agir et à me battre.

\- Je sais, mais je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais vis-à-vis de Karen ? Après tout, c'est de ma faute si elle n'a pas pu revenir auprès de vous et... de toi.

Devant le regard étonné d'Eret, Ingrid se justifia.

\- Soit pas étonné, Eret. Astrid m'a dit ce que Karen représente pour toi. Mais je peux te promettre que je ferais tout mon possible pour te la ramener saine et sauve.

\- Merci Ingrid. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est le fruit du hasard, c'est tout.

\- Peut-être, mais je m'en veux. C'est moi qu'ils auraient dû attraper...

\- Écoute. Même s'ils t'avaient attrapé sous le nez de Karen, tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait abandonné une amie ?

\- Non. Elle ressemble beaucoup trop aux autres. Eux non plus n'abandonne jamais... souriait-elle en les regardant

Elle lui posa juste une dernière question avant de rejoindre les autres.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose d'assez particulier ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Est-ce que... tu sens qu'elle est encore en vie ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elle est encore en vie ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce que mes parents m'ont un jour expliqué que quand deux êtres s'aiment, leurs cœurs sont liés pour toujours. Tu dois donc ressentir sa présence, si elle est en vie ou si elle souffre, non ?

\- Un peu comme le proverbe viking qui dit « quand tes amis rôtissent sur un bûcher, toi aussi tu ressens la brûlure » ?

\- Euh... on peut dire ça, oui.

\- Bah je ne sais pas si ce qu'on dit est vrai, mais au fond de moi, je sais qu'elle est en vie. Pas que je veuille m'en convaincre pour garder espoir, mais c'est vraiment ce que je ressens.

\- Tu l'aimes beaucoup, on dirait.

\- Oui.

\- Et elle ?

Il sortit alors le peigne en coquillage de sa poche et le montra à Ingrid qui le regardait tout intriguée.

\- Tu vois ce peigne ? Elle me l'a donné avant qu'elle ne s'en aille et m'a demandé de le garder jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Je pense donc que son amour est réciproque.

\- C'est mignon. J'espère que vous serez vite réuni. Souriait-elle

Eret lui adressa un sourire sincère en guise de réponse, puis Ingrid rejoignit les autres sur le pont. Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent enfin aux abords des petites îles qui séparaient Berk et L'île des Traîtres. Harold donna l'ordre d'arrêter le navire. Le reste de la flotte suivi le mouvement et le bateau de Gueulfor s'arrêta juste à côté de celui d'Harold.

\- Quels sont les ordres, Harold ?

\- Les autres et moi allons poursuivre notre route seuls. Ce qui veut dire que tu commandes la flotte pendant mon absence, Gueulfor. Vous restez tous ici jusqu'au crépuscule et si vous n'avez pas aperçu notre navire d'ici là, faite voile sur l'île des Traîtres et commencer l'assaut. Et si Dagur, Sauvage ou quelqu'un d'autre souhaite entamer des négociations, allez-y, toi et maman.

\- Compris. Bonne chance à vous.

\- À vous aussi. Allez les amis, en route.

Astrid hissa le drapeau blanc, les jumeaux remontaient l'ancre, Varek et Ingrid consultaient la carte, Rustik resserra la voile et Eret retourna à la barre. Harold vit de loin leurs dragons et ceux de sa mère arrivaient et se poser sur les îles. Il vit aussi sa mère lever sa crosse dans leur direction, signe qu'elle les encourageait. Il entendit aussi Krokmou rugir à son attention, ce qui le fit sourire. Il se tourna vers ses amis, les rassura sur la suite de leur mission. Eret avait gardé le petit peigne dans sa main. Il le regarda un moment avant de le ranger et de reporter son regard déterminé sur l'horizon.

 _\- Accroches-toi Karen, on arrive._

oO*Oo

Elle ne disait plus rien. Elle ne pouvait plus de toute façon. Elle avait très soif et elle venait de vomir sur un crâne juste après avoir hurlé les paroles. Faible, pale et appuyer contre le mur, elle s'essuya la bouche et regarda le crâne qui dégouliné.

\- Bweurp... désolée... je ne sais pas qui t'est, mais désolée de t'avoir vomi dessus...

Elle tomba à genoux, ne pouvant plus tenir debout. L'odeur insupportable lui extirper toutes les forces qui lui rester.

\- Mais tu n'as pas fini de me voir, parce que je vais te tenir compagnie pendant un looooooong moment mon vieux...

Elle appuya son corps contre le mur, et ferma les yeux. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait mourir ici et que personne n'aurait pitié d'elle. Mais morte de fatigue et d'épuisement mentale, elle s'effondra quelques minutes plus tard, littéralement endormie sur le sol crasseux. La mort voulait tout de même lui offrir un dernier cadeau avant qu'elle ne la rejoigne. Karen rêva d'Eret. Comme dans son dernier rêve, ils étaient dans la même forêt sombre, rien que tous les deux après que Drago se soit évaporé dans la brume. Comme la dernière fois, ils se regardaient tendrement avant de se rapprocher pour s'embrasser mais la lance les transperça brutalement avant d'être retiré avec la même brutalité. Ils s'effondrèrent ensemble, main dans la main et recouverts de sang. Ils ne se quittaient plus du regard jusqu'au dernier instant. Sachant qu'elle allait rejoindre son bien aimé, la silhouette sombre et encapuchonnée refit son apparition. Mais cette fois, Karen trouva la force de tourner son regard vers elle. Elle remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Drago, car la silhouette était plus féminine. Dans un faible rayon de lumière lunaire, Karen put voir que c'était Skull qui lui souriait avant de planter sa lance dans le cœur de Karen, qui se réveilla en sursaut et ne trouva qu'un mot à dire.

\- Skull...

Pourquoi apparaissait-elle dans son rêve ? Elle n'avait aucun lien avec eux ! Karen se disait que c'était le souvenir récent du meurtre du cuisinier qui l'avait travaillé et qui c'était mêlé à son rêve. Elle retomba aussitôt dans l'inconscience, pleurant ses amis et son amour.

oO*Oo

Dagur s'amusait comme un fou ! Skull était vraiment la partenaire de combat idéal pour s'entraîner et se défouler ! La jeune fille s'amusait aussi, profitant avec joie de ce moment en tête à tête avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle contrait et esquivait agilement la majeure partie de ses attaques et parvient même à le désarmer, ce qui amusa Dagur.

\- Ohoooh ! Bien joué, Skull !

\- Je vous en prie, chef. Vous vous sentez mieux ? Demanda-t-elle en lui donnant son arme

\- Bien mieux ! J'ai oublié le rossignol et visiblement, il a cessé de chanter.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle est morte ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. En général, on ne balance pas d'être vivant dans cette pièce. Mais si elle l'est, tant pis, mais c'est triste, vu qu'elle a du potentiel pour le combat et un certain charme.

Jalouse, Skull serra discrètement la mâchoire. Mais si Karen était morte dans la fosse, elle n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. À la longue, Dagur l'oubliera et Skull aura de nouveau toutes ses chances pour lui avouer ses sentiments, même si elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire depuis qu'elle était à son service. Dagur rangea son arme et porta son regard sur Skull qui rangeait la sienne.

\- Je peux te poser une question, Skull ?

\- Bien sûr, chef.

\- Pourquoi tu portes un masque ? Depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu sans. Je sais même pas à quoi ressemble ton visage ni la couleur de tes cheveux.

\- J'en porte un pour éviter que je revoie l'un des traitements de colère qu'on m'a fait subir quand j'étais petite. Dit-elle avec indifférence.

\- Mmh. ça peut se comprendre.

Jamais il ne c'était vraiment intéresser à elle et jamais il ne l'avait vraiment regardé. Il regarda donc plus attentivement la seule chose qu'il voyait d'elle. Ses yeux. Skull le fixait sans rien dire, étonné et intrigué de cette attention toute particulière.

\- C'est drôle... tes yeux me rappellent ceux de quelqu'un.

\- Mes yeux sont on ne peut plus ordinaire, chef.

\- Si tu le dis.

Autre chose le préoccupé. Tout en elle lui semblait familier. Sa manière de bouger quand elle se battait, la couleur de sa tenue de combat, sa taille, sa silhouette, ses yeux, ... s'il pouvait juste voir ce qui se cachait sous ce masque. Il voulait le savoir. Quand il s'apprêta à demander à Skull d'ôter son masque, Sauvage l'interpella en revenant d'un pas rapide dans l'arène.

\- Seigneur Dagur !

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Les guetteurs ont aperçu un navire en approche. Il porte les armoiries de Berk et un drapeau blanc !

Bien que surpris, Dagur se mit à sourire aux anges

\- Un navire de Berk ? Ça par exemple ! Harold ! Mon frère qui me rend visite ! Oooohohoho ! Vite ! Il faut que j'aille l'accueillir ! Je vais enfin revoir mon frère après tant d'années de séparation ! Oh, j'en ai des frissons ! Ahahaha !

\- On les amène dans la grande salle ?

\- Nan, nan. Je vais les accueillir moi-même. Suivez-moi.

Sauvage et Skull suivirent Dagur jusqu'au quai qui menait à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Grâce aux indications d'Ingrid, le navire put être conduit jusque-là. Comme s'en doutaient les passagers, l'accueille fut à moitié glacial. Des gardes armées d'arbalète furent posté sur les remparts et le long des escaliers de pierre qui se trouvait de chaque côté de la salle. Quand le navire amarra enfin, Harold leva le regard et vit Dagur et Sauvage en haut des escaliers. Et comme il s'y attendait aussi, Dagur l'accueilli avec joie et les bras grand ouvert. Harold eut le temps de transmettre discrètement un dernier ordre aux dragonniers.

\- Rester calme et ne dites plus rien, sauf si je vous le demande.

\- Harold ! Mon frère ! Soit le bienvenu chez moi !

\- Ça faisait longtemps Dagur. Merci de nous recevoir. Répondait-il gentiment

\- Et tu es venu avec ton escorte personnelle. D'ailleurs, y'en a un qui je ne connais pas. Qui est-ce ?

\- Je m'appelle Eret. Fils d'Eret.

\- Mouais, fort bien. Et que... oooooh ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Ingrid ! S'exclama-t-il encore plus joyeux de voir la brune descendre du bateau juste après Eret

\- Bonjour, mon frère. Souriait-elle

Elle osa s'avancer vers lui pour échanger quelques mots amicaux, mais Dagur l'enlaça avec tendresse, ce qui la surprit ainsi que les autres.

\- Oh ! Euh... fit Ingrid mal à l'aise

\- C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui ! Mon frère et ma sœur qui vienne me rendre visite ! C'est vrai qu'après tant d'années, ça commençait à faire long. Mais je suis si content de vous revoir ! En particulier toi, sœurette.

Dagur et Ingrid s'échangèrent pour la première fois un regard et un sourire fraternel, puis Dagur redevint sérieux en se tournant vers Harold et les autres.

\- Venons-en au fait. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous là après tout ce temps ?

\- Je suis venu négocier un nouveau traité de paix. Répondit Harold

\- Un nouveau traité de paix ? Mmh... Intéressant. D'accord. Allons discutons tous ensemble dans la grande salle.

Dagur les emmena vers une salle où se tenaient toutes les réunions importante. Sauvage était aux côtés de Dagur qui enlacer les épaules d'Ingrid avec son bras, et Skull fermait la marche, restant sur ses gardes vis-à-vis des visiteurs. Discrètement, les dragonniers commentaient l'allure de la forteresse qui avait beaucoup changé du temps où Alvin la commandait. C'était plus ordonné, plus éclairé, il y avait beaucoup de pièces, de portes, de couloirs et d'hommes. Une fois arrivé dans une grande salle en pierres sombre, meublée d'une grande table calée contre le mur avec une immense carte de l'archipel, posé sur la table, de brasiers disposer dans toute la salle, de bannières avec les armoiries des Parenvrilles et d'un grand siège au fond de la salle. Dagur s'assied dessus, Sauvage et Skull restant à ses côtés pendant que les autres demeurer debout, a à peine deux mètres devant lui.

\- Bien. Je t'écoute mon frère. Qu'as-tu à me... une minute? Où sont vos dragons ?

\- Afin de favoriser la conclusion d'un marché et la signature d'un nouveau traité de paix, nous ne les avons pas emmenés avec nous.

\- Ah d'accord. Je dois dire que ça fait bizarre de vous voir sans vos dragons. Vous êtes tellement inséparable.

\- De quel marché parles-tu, Harold ? Demanda Sauvage.

\- Selon Ingrid, tes hommes ont capturé une amie et citoyenne de Berk. Elle s'appelle Karen et nous voulons la récupérer.

Sa requête surpris grandement Dagur.

\- C'est drôle mon frère. Elle ne m'a pas parlé de vous une seule fois. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était une pauvre orpheline qui vivait dans un village fantôme. Peut-être m'a-t-elle rien dit pour vous protéger ? Pas si étonnant, vu que la paix et l'amitié sont des choses que vous chérissez plus que tout au monde.

\- Est-elle ici et en vie Dagur ? Insista calmement Harold

\- Oh que oui elle est ici. Et vivante, je vous rassure. Mais comme je ne compte pas me séparer d'elle, pourquoi devrais-je la libérée ?

\- Parce que je me propose comme échange. Lui répondit Ingrid.

\- Toi ? En échange ? S'étonna-t-il

\- Oui. Tes hommes me cherchent depuis des années et Karen c'est fait prendre à ma place. Je l'ai privé de sa liberté et je veux la lui rendre. Mais ce que je veux surtout, c'est de ne plus être seule. Je veux être à tes côtés pour qu'on devienne une vraie famille.

\- Mmh, mmh. Alors admettons que je vous la rende et que ma sœur reste ici. Que sepasse-t-il après ? On négocie ce nouveau traité de paix ?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, j'écoute tes suggestions, mon frère.

\- Du temps où ton père gouverné, nos deux tribus ont toujours vécu en paix. Je veux retrouver ça, Dagur. Je veux que l'on puisse compter l'un sur l'autre en cas de famine, de ravage ou de guerre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Un échange équitable contre la garantie que la paix soit maintenue, j'espère.

Heureusement qu'Harold y avait réfléchi durant tout le trajet.

\- À vrai, dire, j'ai plusieurs choses qui devrait t'intéresser.

\- Oh ? Plusieurs ? Lesquels ?

Dagur semblait très intéressé et content. Il y avait peut-être une chance que le plan d'Harold fonctionne.

\- Pour commencer, nous serons comme des frères quand nous nous verrons. Après tout, on se connaît depuis l'enfance, donc c'est tout comme.

\- J'aime cette idée ! Continue.

\- Tu seras un invité d'honneur à mon mariage. Astrid ?

Harold l'invita à le rejoindre. La blonde prit la main que le chef lui tendait et affichait un adorable sourire sincère envers Dagur.

\- Par les dieux ! Vous allez vous marriez ! Mais quelle excellente nouvelle ! Félicitations !

\- Merci Dagur.

\- Je vais donc gagner une nouvelle sœur ! Oh c'est merveilleux ! Je peux voir la bague ?

Harold fit oui de la tête avec le sourire. Dagur se leva, s'approcha d'Astrid et lui prit sa main pour admirer de plus près la jolie bague d'argent.

\- Magnifique. Et elle te va à merveille, Astrid. Je suppose que c'est mon cher frère qui l'a forgée de ses propres mains ?

\- Oui, Dagur.

\- Et a part des liens fraternels et une invitation au mariage, qu'a tu d'autre à me proposer, Harold ?

\- Je sais que tu adores les armes de grande qualité. Je peux donc te donner la formule pour forger des armes à partir de fer de Gronk. Le même métal qui a servi à faire mon bouclier, tu te souviens ?

\- Du fer de Gronk ? Ça sous-entend que tu vas me donner quelque un de vos précieux dragons ?

\- Non. Ingrid t'aidera à trouver des dragons et à les dresser pour en faire vos alliés pour la pêche, la construction, la défense ou encore le forgeage. Ce sera une occasion pour vous de vous retrouver et de tisser de nouveaux liens.

\- Mmh, mmh... donc si je résume, on vit en paix, on se soutient, je gagne un frère et une sœur, je suis invité à un mariage, je posséderais la clé pour faire les meilleures armes du monde, je retrouverais des liens fraternels avec ma propre sœur et je ferais la paix avec les dragons pour vivre en harmonie avec eux ?

\- C'est bien ça. Mais tu dois promettre et inclure dans le traité que vos dragons seront traités avec respect.

\- Cela va de soi, mon frère. On voit que le rôle de chef te va comme un gant. Tu as mûri et tu sais dire ce qu'il faut pour me faire accepter ce nouveau traité.

Son regard se posa sur Varek qui sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir la peau

\- Toi, l'intello ! Euh non, Varek. Oui, c'est ça. Ce sera toi qui écriras le nouveau traité. Vu que t'adore bouquiner, tu dois aimer écrire.

\- Euh... oui, en effet. Répondit-il

\- Bien. Alors file à table écrire les nouvelles conditions que mon frère et moi allions te dicter. Et pendant ce temps, Sauvage va aller chercher notre amie commune.

Harold et les autres s'échangeaient un regard ravi alors que Sauvage alla chercher Karen. Ingrid s'approcha alors de son frère et l'enlaça tendrement, sous la vigilance de Skull qui gardait une main sur le manche de sa dague.

\- Merci de tout cœur, mon frère. Tu ne regretteras pas cette nouvelle alliance. La tribu pourra de nouveau renaître et prospérer dans tout l'archipel ! Les Berkiens et les Parenvrilles réunies en une seule grande puissance !

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a des avantages à faire des alliances. Et on va bien s'éclater à chasser les dragons ! Aha !

\- Dagur ?

\- Oh pardon. Dresser des dragons. C'est tout nouveau, faudra que je m'y habitue.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis contente de retrouver mon frère !

\- Au fait, il n'y a plus de rancœur sur le sujet de ton île et ta famille réduit en cendres ? On est cool sur tout ça ? Je veux dire, tu ne m'en veux plus trop pour toute cette histoire ?

\- C'est surprenant, mais... non. Ce qui a été fait est fait et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Et je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à ruminer le passé. Je veux aller de l'avant, avec mon frère à mes côtés.

\- Sage décision. Rien de pire que des tensions dans une famille. Souriait-il

oO*Oo

Karen était toujours inconsciente, persécutée par les nombreux reflux gastriques. Au moment où elle recracha encore un peu de vomi, la trappe s'ouvrit et une échelle fut descendue.

\- Ooooooh... pouah ça chlingue ! Eh oooh ? Le rossignol est toujours en vie ? demanda Sauvage depuis la trappe

\- Sau... Sauvage... murmura-t-elle

Elle voulait l'appeler plus fort, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. N'ayant pas de réponse, Sauvage descendit quelques marches de l'échelle et s'arrêta en pleine descente pour tenter de voir Karen. La première chose qu'il vit, c'était le cuisinier.

\- Tiens, une vieille connaissance. Bon. Où est cette...

Il se tut en l'apercevant enfin. Elle était à quatre pattes près du mur, essayant de se redresser du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais malade et à bout de forces d'avoir vomi en grande quantité, elle retomba à terre en toussant. Sauvage descendit l'échelle, et se fraya un chemin parmi les morts jusqu'à Karen. Il l'attrapa et la hissa sur son épaule pour ensuite remonter l'échelle. Les yeux à demi clos, Karen sentait une vague de soulagement l'envahir en sentant l'odeur et la vision macabre de cette pièce s'éloigner de plus en plus. Son sauveur referma la trappe d'un coup de pied et le bruit métallique assourdissant refit sursauter Karen. Il la porta encore sur son épaule à travers les couloirs et la rassura d'une simple parole.

\- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tes amis sont venus te chercher.

oO*Oo

Varek terminait d'écrire les dernières lignes qui concluaient le traité de paix. Une chance pour lui qu'il savait écrire vite sinon Dagur aurait passé ses nerfs sur lui. Tout ce que les deux chefs avaient énoncé tout à l'heure fut écrit. Varek ajouta une ligne qui concluait l'accord, il écrivit les deux noms des chefs et de leurs tribus respectives et tandis la plume à Harold qui signa le papier. Il tendit à Dagur la plume que ce dernier prit avec le sourire. Mais avant que la pointe de la plume n'atteigne le papier, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Sauvage entra avec Karen sur son épaule sous les yeux surpris de ses camarades. Avec délicatesse, Sauvage déposa par terre la jeune fille qui était dans les vapes, sale et qui empestait la mort. Eret voulu s'approcher de Karen, mais Dagur l'en empêcha rien qu'avec son épée.

\- Pas si vite, monsieur muscles. Avant de vous la rendre, j'aimerais clarifier quelque petits détails avec elle. Alors pour son bien, restez tous à votre place.

La mine sévère, il n'eut pas le choix d'obéir tout comme les autres dragonniers. Dagur se tourna ensuite vers son second et lui adressa un reproche, mais avec un certain humour dramatique.

\- Quant à toi, Sauvage, tu aurais pu la rendre plus présentable avant de la rendre à ses amis ! Grâce à toi, l'odeur va se propager dans toute la pièce ! En plus de c'être incruste sur toi.

\- Je... j'y ai pas pensé chef.

\- Tss. C'est bien ça le problème. Tu ne penses jamais à rien. Voilà pourquoi c'est moi le chef dans cette tribu. Grommela-t-il

Il prit le pichet de vin qui était posé sur la table et le versa entièrement sur la tête de Karen qui se réveilla encore une fois en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Salut Karen. Comment tu te sens ? demanda Dagur en s'agenouillant devant elle, avec un grand sourire.

Sa rage envers lui, tout comme le souvenir d'avoir séjourné dans cet enfer lui était revenu comme un boomerang rien qu'en croisant son regard et son sourire. Titubant à moitié et dégoulinant de vin, elle c'était relevé pour lui sauter à la gorge et lui faire payer.

\- Oh toi, je vais te...

Mais Skull s'était interposé bien vite et la menaça de sa dague, mais Karen ne se laissa pas faire. Folle de rage, elle défia sans crainte cette fille qui faisait une demi-tête de plus qu'elle.

\- Te mêle pas de ça, sale fayote ! Laisse-moi passer !

\- Ose le toucher et s'en est fini de toi !

\- Mais je ne compte pas le tuer, ton chef adoré. Je tiens juste à lui coller une bonne grosse torgnole dans la figure ! Alors si tu ne veux pas t'écarter la première, c'est à toi que je vais en coller une et tant pis pour toi si tu rejoins les dieux !

\- J'ai dit recule ! Ordonna Skull

\- Non ! s'exclama Karen

Skull fit un mouvement latéral avec sa dague, mais Karen l'esquiva agilement malgré son manque d'énergie. Les deux filles se mirent à se battre, sous les yeux de tous et sans que personne intervienne. Skull ne parvient pas à toucher une seule fois Karen et vice-versa, comme si l'une pouvait anticiper les attaques de l'autre. Mais la colère de Karen lui donnait plus d'avantage. Elle parvient alors à plaquer Skull par terre et à lui faire lâcher sa dague. Après quelques roulades corsés de coups, Karen parvient à s'emparer du masque de Skull avant que celle-ci ne l'envoie balader d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Karen se redressa en toussant, tout comme Skull, et les deux jeunes filles se firent enfin face, sous les yeux médusés de tous ceux présent dans la salle en voyant que Skull ressemblait à Karen comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle avait les cheveux de la même couleur et la même taille que Karen, mais bouclé. Leur visage était similaire, mais celui de Skull était plus sévère malgré sa beauté gâchée par une énorme brûlure sur le côté gauche de son visage. Ses sourcils étaient plus épais, sa peau était pale, sa bouche était plus pulpeuse que celle de Karen et leurs yeux avaient le même éclat, si ce n'est que celui de Skull était ravagé par la haine.

\- Regarde ça ! On dirait... fit Kogne

\- Ouais. C'est encore plus dingue que toi et moi réunis. Répondit Krane

Mais de tous, Karen fut la plus surprise, si bien qu'elle se releva lentement, ne lâchant pas Skull du regard, ni le masque osseux qu'elle tenait encore.

\- Attends... c'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi tu... pourquoi on se ressemble ?

\- Apparemment, ta mère ne t'a rien dit. Ricana-t-elle

\- Mais me dire quoi ?! Je suis supposé te connaitre ?! S'exclama-t-elle à bout de nerfs

\- Tu aurais dû. Frangine. Lâcha-t-elle froidement

\- Frang... quoi... nous... nous sommes sœurs ?!

\- Je comprends sa réaction. J'ai réagi presque pareil vis-à-vis de Dagur. Murmura Ingrid à Astrid

Skull la fixait sévèrement et froidement, prouvant que ce n'était pas une blague. Karen eut alors un rire nerveux.

\- Non. Non, impossible. Je n'ai pas de sœur. Maman ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, ni même personne au village ! Donc ce n'est pas possible.

Mais voyant que leur ressemblance était trop frappante, que Skull ressembler étrangement à sa mère et que sa supposée sœur ne la quitter pas du regard avec le même air sérieux, le sourire nerveux de Karen disparut progressivement.

\- Nous sommes donc vraiment sœur ?

\- Demi-sœur, pour être plus précise.

\- Mais... pourquoi maman ne m'a... eurgh...

Karen s'effondra à terre, ce qui surprit encore une fois ses amis, Dagur, Sauvage et Skull. Mais en entendant un « oups » familier dans le fond de la salle, Harold se tourna sévèrement vers Rustik qui serrait les dents et se faisait tout petit. Le bougre d'âne venait de tirer involontairement une fléchette soporifique sur Karen, foutant en l'air tout le plan !

\- Rustik, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

\- Mais ça me grattait là, Harold ! Je l'ai pas fait exprès ! S'excusa-t-il

\- Vous êtes donc venu dans ma forteresse avec des armes cachées et vicieuse ?

\- Dagur, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Je ne veux plus rien entendre, mon cher frère ! Vous avez abusé de ma confiance et de mon hospitalité ! Alors si vous ne voulez pas que votre copine soit exécuté par sa frangine, lâcher tous vos armes ! ordonna-t-il sévèrement

Le groupe obéit et jeta simplement à terre leurs sarbacanes, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas pris avec eux leurs armes de combat.

\- Des sarbacanes. Et qu'est-ce que leurs fléchettes sont supposées faire exactement ? À part un gros dodo ? demanda Dagur en fixant d'un air hautain Karen qui dormait par terre

\- Celles de mes amis sont soporifiques. Mais la mienne était empoisonnée avec du venin d'Ebouillantueur.

\- Empoisonnée ? Par les dieux, tu comptais m'empoisonner, mon frère ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ? Toi et moi? demanda-t-il d'une voix triste et déçu

\- Seulement si tu avais refusé de signer le traité ou de libérer Karen. Mais on t'aurait échangé l'antidote contre la vie de Karen et la paix.

\- Oh rien que ça ?

\- Oui, Dagur. Toi mieux que quiconque sait qu'il faut toujours prévoir un plan de secours au cas où les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Argumenta Harold

\- Mmh, pas faux. Ingénieux, n'empêche. Mais c'était une grossière erreur. Vous allez donc devoir profiter de mon hospitalité un peu plus longtemps.

Dagur se dirigea vers Sauvage qui avait ramassé toutes les sarbacanes et en prit une. Harold avait eu l'idée de marquer sa sarbacane pour mieux la différencier. Mais Dagur en prit une qui contenait des fléchettes soporifiques. Devinant son intention, Harold tenta de le raisonner.

\- Dagur, si tu nous gardes prisonniers, sache que ta forteresse tombera au coucher du soleil.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment tombera-t-elle ?

\- Parce qu'une flotte de dragons et de navires se tient prête à vous attaquer s'ils ne nous voient pas revenir avant. Alors si tu veux épargner la vie de tes hommes et tout ce que tu as bâti, signe le traité, relâche-nous et oublions toute cette histoire... mon frère.

Dagur regarda Harold pendant un bon moment sans rien dire, réfléchissant à ses sages paroles. Il se pinça les lèvres, regardant la sarbacane dans sa main qui pouvait tirer dix fléchettes soporifiques.

\- Tu as vraiment tout prévu, Harold. Mais contrairement à toi, ça ne me dérange pas de sacrifier des hommes si ça peut faire chuter ton peuple, surtout après un coup en traître pareil ! S'exclama-t-il, furax

Avec rapidité, il envoya une fléchette sur chacun des dragonniers qui tombèrent comme des mouches au sol. Ingrid ne fut pas non plus épargnée.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Sauvage

\- Laisse leur sarbacanes ici et fait les emmener dans ma salle de jeux. Sauf ma sœur. Elle, tu l'emmène en cellule privée. Et pour la future madame Haddock, qu'elle soit attachée prés de son futur époux. Ce serait cruel de les séparés si la suite du programme se passe mal.

\- Compris.

\- Quand à Karen... attache-la au sol, devant tous ses amis. Je ne pense pas que ça lui posera de problème. Souriait-il

\- Entendu, votre dérangité.

\- Mais avant de rejoindre mes hôtes, il faut que j'aie une petite discussion avec elle. Dit-il froidement en se tournant vers Skull qui demeurait insensible au sort de sa sœur, de ses amis ou de ce qui l'attendait.


	17. Le contrat

**_Salut à tous ! :D dernier chapitre des vacances ! à partir d'aujourd'hui, je reprendrais ma publication habituelle ! ;) Je dis bravo à ceux qui avait deviné l'identité de Skull depuis un bon moment ! :D Vos nouvelles théories à son sujet sont très intéressantes et certaines m'ont en effet fait rire ;) vous aurez les réponses plus bas et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! ;) Pour répondre à quelques questions..._**

 ** _\- Harold n'est pas le vrai frère de Dagur. Dans la série, c'est Dagur qui se tape un délire personnel à vouloir appeler Harold « mon frère » et que lui il répond « je suis pas ton frère ! » Mais comme ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance, c'est tout comme :)_**

 ** _\- Le combat à la poêle contre le cuistot est un hommage au cuisinier Louis qui se bat contre le crabe Sébastien dans « La petite sirène » ! :D même que j'ai vu ce Disney plein de fois, cette scène me fait toujours autant rire ! Surtout quand il péte un cable en ravageant sa cuisine et qu'il bondit en hurlant ! xD donc si vous ne connaissez pas ce passage, aller sur Youtube et cherchez la chanson « Les poissons » ;) et au passage, je suis ravie que la version Karen/Cuistot vous ai fait rire ! ^^_**

 ** _\- Oui, il y aura une torgnole Skull/Rustik. xD A la base, ce n'était pas prévu dans l'histoire, mais l'idée m'a tellement fait rire que j'ai bossé en express dessus pour l'incruster à un moment bien précis de ce chapitre ! ;) J'espère que ça plaira ! xD_**

 ** _Oui, parce que je tiens à dire que vos idées m'inspirent :) et pour les chapitres qui restent, je ferais de mon mieux pour incruster vos futures idées/suggestions si c'est possible et cohérent avec mon histoire, parce que j'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs :) et puis quand je vois ce symbole :3 je ne peux pas résister ! xD Merci de votre compassion pour ma pauvre Karen, mais le drama n'est pas fini chers lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui, préparez-vous à lire des révélations, de la baston et du drama ! Et y'aura encore du drama pour la suite ! :D encore merci pour votre fidélité et votre soutien, bonne lecture et vive le crâne kakaka ! xD à vendredi ! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 17 - Le contrat

Il n'y avait plus que Skull et Dagur dans la salle. Les bras croisés, Dagur la fixait et cette dernière faisait de même, les mains dans le dos. Dagur, voyait enfin de quoi elle avait l'air sous son masque. Il admettait qu'elle était jolie malgré sa brulure à sa joue, et qu'elle et Karen se ressemblait beaucoup.

\- Alors comme ça, c'est ta sœur ?

\- Nous sommes sœur seulement par le sang, mais dans mon cœur, elle ne l'ait pas.

\- Mmh, mmh. Tu le savais ?

\- Seulement jusqu'à ce que je m'en rende compte par son apparence et par son nom.

\- Et tu comptais me le dire un jour ou pas ?

\- J'attendais le bon moment, chef. Mais vos invités ne comptaient pas vous dire toute la vérité au sujet de Karen. Vérité que moi je connais fort bien et qui pourrais vous plaire.

\- Mmh ? une vérité cachée ? Ça m'intrigue du coup ! Raconte la moi ! exigea Dagur d'un ton joyeux

Skull dut rassembler son courage pour révéler quelque chose qu'elle avait renié et maudit pendant toutes ces années.

\- Nous avons la même mère, mais Karen n'est qu'un accident causé par la venue de Drago Poing-Sanglant dans notre village, voilà déjà vingt ans.

\- Quoi ? C'est la fille de Drago Poing Sanglant ?! Le cinglé qui avait une armada de fou et qui contrôler des dragons Alpha ?!

\- Oui.

Dagur était scié de cette révélation. Il se mit à réfléchir, en se grattant la barbe.

\- Drago Poing-Sanglant... Karen Poing-Sanglant. Ce qui veut dire... qu'elle a hérité de toute la puissance de son armada, puisqu'il est mort ! Cela dit, c'est a supposé puisqu'on entend plus parler de lui.

\- Logiquement.

\- Oh mais ça... ça m'intéresserais bien plus que du fer de Gronk ! Et puis faire la paix, c'est pour les mauviettes ça ! Moi, je veux conquérir le reste du monde ! je suis né pour ça ! Et une armée tel que celle de Drago qui se joint à mon armée ne se refuserais pas ! Oh tiens, je sais ce que tu vas faire ! Tu vas aller voir ta sœur et lui révéler toute ton histoire. Et...

\- Chef, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'ai rien à dire à celle qui a gâché ma vie ! Si vous me laisser seule avec elle, c'est pour la tuer et rien d'autre ! Protesta-t-elle

\- Waouh. T'a vraiment la haine contre ta frangine, toi. Pire que ma propre sœur avant qu'elle apprenne la vérité. Bon, très bien. Voilà ce que je te propose et laisse-moi finir cette fois.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Tu vas la voir pour lui craché ta haine et ton histoire à la figure. Et une fois que tu as fini de raconter ta vie, tu vas lui proposer un marché !

\- Lequel ?

\- Menace ses amis afin qu'elle me cède par écrit son héritage familiale. Si elle ne veut pas voir ses amis mourir, elle le fera. J'aurais ainsi l'armada entière de son père et toi, tu auras ce que tu désires tant.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- L'occasion de tuer celle qui a gâché ta vie. Alors ? Tu acceptes ce marché ?

Skull eut deux secondes de réflexion avant d'adresser à Dagur un immense sourire radieux et sadique.

\- Avec joie !

oO*Oo

Autour des îles, les bateaux et les dragons, sous le commandement de Gueulfor et de Valka, organisaient leurs positions pour être sûr de riposter sans être une gêne pour les autres. Etant le nouvel Alpha, Krokmou assurait que ses compères ailées soit coopératifs et coordonnés. Mais son influence n'atteignit pas un certain petit Terreur Terrible qui c'était empressé de voler vers la forteresse de Dagur après avoir senti que Karen était en danger. Krokmou l'avait vu s'en aller et voulu le poursuivre pour le ramener, mais Valka l'en empêcha en lui disant que c'était trop risqué de se lancer à sa poursuite et qu'on devait attendre le retour d'Harold avant tout. Grognant de rage, l'Alpha nocturne obéit et continua de veiller l'horizon, sentant aussi que son meilleur ami était en danger.

oO*Oo

Dans cette fameuse salle de jeux, les dragonniers était séparément enchainés aux quatrecoins de la pièce, les mains liés aux murs par de solide chaines. Selon les exigences de Dagur, Karen était enchainé au sol, Astrid et Harold étaient enchainés côte à côte et Ingrid fut emmenée dans une cellule privée. L'effet soporifique des fléchettes commencer à se dissiper et ils reprirent connaissance les uns après les autres.

\- Oooooh ma tête... grimaça Astrid

\- Tout le monde va bien... ? demanda Harold

\- J'ai encore envie de dormir... c'est bon signe ou pas ? répondit Krane

\- Pareil... il est vraiment efficace le somnifère de Gothi... confirma Kogne

\- Disons que j'ai connu mieux comme réveil... répondit Eret

\- Moi aussi, j'ai mal partout ! grimaça Rustik en s'étirant

\- Je vais bien, mais ça m'angoisse qu'ont soient tous enchainé au mur et que Karen soit enchainé par terre, mais aussi qu'il y ai toute ces armes, ses outils de torture et qu'on ne puisse pas se défendre ! Conclu Varek

\- Ouais, je n'aime pas ça non plus. confirma Astrid en regardant d'un air sévèreles outils accrochés sur les murs

\- Karen... murmura Eret, inquiet

Karen était la seule à être encore endormi. Ses mains étaient également enchaîner par deux chaines séparées, tout comme ses amis. Eret, tout comme les autres, était rassuré de la voir en vie et paisiblement endormie sur le sol rocailleux, mais il avait envie de lui parler et de savoir quel châtiment elle avait dû subir pour être dans un état pareil.

\- Il faut qu'on la réveille ! Il faut que je sache ce qu'ils lui ont fait !

\- D'accord. Faites du bruit avec vos chaines !

Tous ensembles, ils claquèrentleurs chaines contre le mur, créant ainsi un vacarme qui fit désagréablement sortir la blonde de son sommeil. A même le sol, elle s'étira et se redressa en baillant, puis une fois assise, elle fit craquer son cou en grimaçant. Elle se frotta les yeux, ragea d'être de nouveau attaché et regarda tout autour d'elle. C'était une très grande pièce, tout aussi sombre que le reste de cette maudite forteresse, mais suffisamment éclairé par des torches et par quelques petite aérations menant à l'extérieure. Sur les murs, il y avait toute sorte d'instruments de torture bizarres, accrochés entre chacun des prisonniers qu'elle dévisageait avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va, vous autres ?

\- On va bien, Karen. Et toi ? rassura Harold

\- Je... oui, mais je me sens chamboulé. Est ce qu'on peut me dire comment on s'est retrouvé ici et enchainé ? j'me souviens d'avoir brutalement perdu connaissance et puis plus rien.

\- Au fait, si nous sommes tous ici, c'est grâce à Rustik. Répondit Varek

\- Hé ! Sale mouchard ! J'ai dit que je m'excusais !

\- T'excusais de quoi cette fois ? Demanda sévèrement Karen

\- Tu ne vas pas aimer Karen. Il a encore une fois fait très fort. Lui répondit Kogne

\- Ouais. Il t'a tiré une fléchette soporifique destinée aux gardes si notre plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Répondit son frère

\- Je vois que vous êtes de mèche avec monsieur-je-sais-tout ! Bonjour la solidarité !

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ? soupira Karen. Enfin bref. Du moment que nous sommes tous en vie. Et d'ailleurs, je suis contente de tous vous revoir. Dit-elle en adressant un sourire à Eret

\- Nous aussi. Lui souriait-il en retour.

\- Au fait, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

Karen comprit l'allusion à la crasse qu'elle avait sur elle et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait.

\- Oh. Disons que pour me faire retenir une leçon, j'ai séjournée plus d'une heure dans leur fosse, qui est principalement constitué d'une montagne de cadavres frais ou décomposé depuis des semaines.

\- Aaah c'est horrible... bwaaa... rageât Rustik avec une mine dégoutée

\- J'confirme... ça me donne la nausée d'imaginer ça... ajouta Varek

\- Mouais, c'est sûr. Mais à part ça, je vais bien. On ne m'a pas fait trop de mal, ni... enfin voilà quoi. Rassura-t-elle

\- Ah, tant mieux. Parce que si... hé attendez ! Où... où est Ingrid ? demanda Astrid qui venait de remarqué on absence

\- Probablement avec Dagur. Répondit Harold

\- Et l'autre taré de frangine ! Désolé, je me souviens plus de son nom. Ajouta Rustik

En entendant le mot « frangine », le sourire de Karen disparut et son regard semblait perdu dans le vide, elle ne disait plus rien et ne bougeait plus. Le souvenir de son duel contre Skull, de cette ressemblance et de cette révélation lui revint en mémoire. Karen était en proie au doute et aux questions. Pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle, tout comme son lien avec Drago ? Pourquoi il n'y avait aucun objet qui rappeler la présence d'un autre enfant dans sa maison ? Pourquoi personne au village ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle ? Pourquoi elle était sur l'ile des Traitres ? Pourquoi sa sœur la haïssait tant que ça ? Elle qui chercher un père, voilà qu'elle venait de trouver une sœur ! Mais une sœur qui avait une âme sombre et qui n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer ! Mais pourquoi ? C'était la tempête dans sa tête et Karen mourrait d'envie de craquer et de fondre en larmes. Elle n'entendait plus les autres qui lui parlaient pour la faire réagir, mais au bout d'un moment, Rustik la sortit de ses pensées et elle essayait de l'ignorer.

\- ... difficile à croire que c'est sa sœur ! Bon, sur le plan physique ça se confirme puisqu'elles se ressemblent. Mais sa sœur semble plus sévère du visage malgré qu'elle soit tout aussi belle que Karen. Et pour le reste...

A bout de nerfs, Karen se leva et laissa sa colère éclater à l'attention de Rustik.

\- FERME LA CINQ MINUTES !

Rustik se tut et la fixa avec des yeux ronds, tout comme les autres. Malgré sa rage, Karen fit de son mieux pour l'engueuler plus calmement.

\- Par les dieux, c'est trop demandé ?! Ecoute, j'accumule sans cesse des révélations ahurissante ! Je découvre qui est mon père et j'apprends que j'ai une sœur qui me hait plus que tout au monde ! Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai rien demandéà personne, que je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me hait et je dois trouver le moyen d'encaisser tout ça sans devenir folle ! Mais avec toi, ça risque d'être très dure ! Et je me demande vraiment comment Harold fait pour réfléchir et résistait a l'envie de t'en coller une, mais je te préviens que si tu la boucle pas, je n'hésiterai pas à le fairedès que j'en aurais l'occasion ! EST CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ?!

Elle était tout aussi furieuse que le jour où elle s'estbattue contre Eret. Elle continuait de fixer Rustik qui appliquer à la lettre ce qu'elle venait de lui hurler au visage. Tout le monde se doutait que s'il osait ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle le massacrerait dès qu'elle le pourrait. Astrid tenta alors de la calmer.

\- Karen ? Tu ne savais vraiment rien sur l'existence d'une sœur ? demanda Astrid

\- Absolument pas. Tout comme mon père, je n'en savais rien. A ce demander pourquoi ils m'ont tous caché la vérité ! J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a menti pendant des années ! Et je...

La porte s'ouvrit. Karen se tourna vers elle, debout et fermement attaché. Elle claqua la langue, agacée de ce genre de traitement. Skull entra dans la pièce, un sceau d'eau à la main, et referma calmement avant de se tourner froidement vers sa sœur. Karen la fixait tristement, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir avec elle. Elle ne savaitmême pas quoi lui dire !

\- Skull, je...

\- Epargne ta salive et tes questions. C'est moi qui parle.

\- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de me taire.

\- Alors évite de trop parler, parce que la, c'est déjàsuffisamment tolérable pour moi d'être devant toi.

\- Mais en quoi est-ce intolérable ? Je ne comprends pas !

\- Tu ne sais donc rien ?

\- Non. Et justement, je veux le savoir ! Explique-moi, j't'en prie ! supplia-t-elle

\- Tu veux donc connaitre toute l'histoire ? ça ne risque pas d'être joli à entendre. Rien à voir avec les contes pour enfants.

\- Ça tombe bien, je n'en suis plus une depuis bien longtemps, alors vas-y. Je suis prêteà tout entendre.

Karen faisait de son mieux pour être gentille et compatissante même si sa sœur a voulu la tuer. En générale, Skull n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant que ça, mais avec sa récompense à la clé, elle pouvait bien faire une exception, même si elle n'avait pas franchement envie de lui parler. Seul l'envie de planter sa dague dans le corps de sa sœur subsistait dans son cœur et son esprit.

\- Fort bien. Mais avant, je tiens à te prévenir que si tes amis prononcent un seul mot pendant qu'on cause, je t'inflige une entaille. S'ils ont compris, qu'ils disent oui.

Face à son regard bleu menaçant et sérieux, ils lui répondirent oui à tour de rôle, rageant de ne pas pouvoir faire autrement. Satisfaite, Skull esquissa un sourire en coin puis balança le seau d'eau sur Karen, ce qui la fit sursauter surtout qu'elle était froide !

\- Ç'est pour l'odeur pestilentielle que tu dégage. Précisa-t-elle amusée

\- Euh, ouais... merci. Dit-elle en s'essuyant le visage.

Indifférente, elle haussa les épaules, balança son seau sur le côté et se lança enfin.

\- Pour commencer, sache que j'ai cinq ans de plus que toi. Je suis donc ta grande sœur. Avant que tu ne viennes au monde, je vivais avec notre mère dans notre petite maison. Mon père était mort au combat quand j'avais quatre ans, mais j'étais heureuse quand même. Puis un jour, Drago Poing-Sanglant est venu au village. Il a exigé l'hospitalité et nous à menacer avec son maudit dragon Alpha. Il a ensuite choisit ma mère pour passer la nuit chez elle, et même qu'elle m'a envoyé à l'abri chez des amis, je savais qu'il voulait bien plus que ça ! J'en ai eu la preuve quand j'ai vu son ventre grossir petit à petit. Elle te chérissait et ne penser plus qu'à toi alors que t'est juste le fruit d'un v...

\- Je ne l'étais pas à ses yeux ! Elle aimait mon père à sa manière ! la défendit-elle, furieuse

\- Etait ? L'aimait ? Pourquoi tu emplois ces mots ?

\- Parce qu'elle est morte depuis deux mois. Alors tant que tu seras en ma présence, je t'interdis de salir la mémoire de notre mère !Ni de me traiter de la sorte ! ordonna-t-elle sévèrement

\- T'a rien à m'interdire, frangine. Et vu ce qu'elle m'a fait, ce n'est plus ma mère depuis bien longtemps ! Et toi, tu n'es pas ma sœur ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre qui agâché ma vie !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait à la fin ?!

\- Patience, j'y viens, Quand elle a appris ton existence, elle était... bizarrement joyeuse et je ne le comprenais pas vu dans quelles conditions tu es venu au monde. Mais j'avais quand même l'espoir qu'elle t'abandonne ou te tue quand tu serais née. Mais non. Quand tu es née et que tu lui as fait un stupide petit sourire, elle était heureuse qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à te faire du mal. Elle a donc décider de te garder, ce qui n'a pas arrangé ma colère a ton égard. Mais c'est grâce à moi que tu t'appelles Karen. lui sourit-elle en avouant ce petit détail

\- Comment ça ? Si tu me déteste depuis le berceau, pourquoi tu... s'étonna Karen

\- Scampi adorait l'océan. Et elle voulait à tout prix te donner un nom marin. Connaissant l'identité de ton monstre de ton père, j'ai pensé au plus puissant des monstres marin, le Kraken ! Et quand je le lui ai suggéré, elle a dit que tu n'étais pas un monstre mais un adorable petit bébé. Tss. Elle a donc mélangé les lettres pour te donner ton prénom.

\- Oh. Bah je le trouve très joli et je l'adore mon prénom. Donc... merci quand même. Souriait-elle sincèrement.

Skull ne réagissait pas et fixait sa sœur. Karen avait l'espoir que des remerciements sincères la fassent réagir dans le bon sens, mais elle c'était faite des idées. Skull lui attrapa brutalement la gorge et ses amis protestèrent malgré leur interdiction de parler. Pour la peine, elle ne l'entailla pas mais resserra davantage sa main autour du cou de Karen. Elle serrait si fort que Karen pouvait à peine parler et se défendre, même si elle agrippait la main de sa sœur.

\- Non Skull, fait pas ça... nous sommes sœurs ! Pense à ce que maman dirait si... AH !

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'elle pourrait penser puisqu'elle est morte ! Et nous ne sommes pas sœurs ! On n'a rien en commun ! Tu peux jouer la gentille sœur compréhensive, tu ne comprendras jamais ce que j'ai vécu et ressenti ! Alors gardes tes remerciements, tes sourires, ta gentillesse et ta compassion ! Je ne veux rien de toi ! Tu m'entends ?! RIEN !

Elle relâcha Karen qui s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, en toussant.

\- Ça... je l'ai bien compris... Mais à part mon existence détestable à tes yeux. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour me haïr à ce point ! dit-elle avec difficulté

\- Oh que si. Et tu le comprendras en entendant la suite. Quelque mois après ta naissance, le village c'est fait attaquer par des bandits. Dès que les cloches ont sonné, Scampi a couru jusqu'à la maison pour te protéger. Je l'ai vu puisque j'étais dehors en train de jouer avec mes amis. Mais je me suis fait attraper par ces bandits qui étaient des marchands d'esclaves ! Ils m'ont emmené avec mes amis et plusieurs villageois dans leurs bateaux, mais je ne pleurais pas. j'étais en colère. Même âgé de cinq ans, je savais ce que c'était d'être en colère contre quelqu'un et de ressentir de la haine. Celle que je considérais comme ma mère ne m'a pas sauvée. Elle t'a choisi toi.

\- Skull...

\- Tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver si elle m'avait mis aussi à l'abri ! J'étais sa fille ! Sa vraie fille issue d'une vraie union d'amour ! Pas l'enfant d'un monstre issue d'un...

\- ARRÊTE !

Karen lui avait brutalement saisi le poignet et dévisager sa sœur avec rage.

\- Tu as tort au sujet de notre mère ! Et tu as tord pour moi aussi ! C'est horrible ce qui t'est arrivé et j'en suis bien consciente ! Mais ce n'est en aucun cas ma faute ! J'étais qu'un nourrisson qui ne pouvait pas se défendre alors que toi, tu pouvais courir pour te mettre à l'abri !

\- Comment oses-tu... ?! rageât-elle

\- J'ose parce que je suis ta sœur et que j'ai le droit de contester ta haine stupide ! Je n'ai pas choisi à venir au monde, ni choisi mes parents ! Je suis là et j'ai de la chance d'avoir était épargné !

Elle lui lâcha le poignet et la regarda avec un regard empli de tristesse.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, Skull. J'aurais aimé connaitre ma grande sœur et partager plein de choses avec elle. Mais si j'ai jamais rien su de toi, c'est que ta disparition a du briser le cœur de notre mère !

\- Ah oui ? A-t-elle pleuré depuis toutes ces années ?! Est-elle venue me chercher ou que j'ai pu être ?! ou est-elle rester au village pour t'élever et faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé ?! Répond !

\- Euh... non, je ne l'ai pas vu pleurer, du moins pas que je me souvienne mais...

\- Tu vois ? c'est donc inutile de dire « notre mère ». ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de famille.

\- Faux ! Je suis la moi ! On a le même sang dans nos veines et nous seront toujours des sœurs ! Quoi qu'il arrive !

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Mes parents sont morts et j'ai accepté le fait d'être orpheline. Mais maintenant que j'ai appris ton existence, que je ne suis plus seule, je ne compte pas t'abandonner ! Donne-moi juste une chance ! souriait-elle

Skull dévisagea sévèrement sa sœur alors que Karen continuait de lui sourire. Puis son visage se détendit, mais demeurer froid et indifférent aux arguments de sa sœur.

\- Dis-moi... petite sœur. Qu'est-ce que tu espères de moi ? Qu'on devienne les meilleures sœurs du monde ? Qu'on rattrape le temps perdu et qu'on se fasse des tresses tout en chantant des chansons ? C'est vrai que ça ferait chaud au cœur de notre mère depuis le Vahalla mais... tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche. De toi et de tout le reste.

\- Skull...

\- Inutile de m'attendrir avec des phrases d'amour digne d'une sœur. Je n'en ai jamais eu et je ne tiens pas à en avoir une. Alors maintenant que le plus contraignant a été fait, place à la suite qui risque d'être assez intéressante.

\- Et c'est quoi ? Me tuer ?

Skull ricana froidement, mais grandement amusée en regardant les autres prisonniers.

\- Pas toi. Eux.

Chacun d'eux furent surpris et inquiet de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Karen eut alors peur pour ses amis et tenta de résonner sa sœur.

\- Skull, non ! Ils sont sans défense ! C'est déloyal !

\- Mais je vais rien leur faire, Karen. Leur sort dépend uniquement de toi.

\- Comment ça de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?!

\- C'est plutôt ce que veut mon chef, en fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

\- Cède par écrit toute la puissance de la flotte de ton père à Dagur afin qu'il en devient le propriétaire légale et le chef de guerre le plus puissant de tout l'archipel.

\- Quoi ?! mais je ne peux pas lui céder la flotte de mon père ! Je n'en ai aucun droit dessus ! En plus, je ne sais pas ce que son devenu ses soldats, ni ses navires !

\- Nous le savons, t'en fait pas. Quant à moi, je fournirais la preuve de ton lien de parenté avec ton monstrueux paternel. Tout ce que toi tu as à faire, c'est accepter de lui céder cet héritage par écrit.

\- Pour que ce dingue puisse massacrer des innocents et inspirer la terreur ?! Jamais !

\- Comme tu voudras, Karen. Mais j'aurais pensé que tu aurais plus tenu compte de la vie de te amis. Leurs vies ne valent-elles pas plus que l'armada de ton père et la vie d'innombrables innocents?

Skull prie une des épées fixé au mur et joua avec en dévisageant chacun des prisonniers.

\- Voyons, voyons... que de choix ! A qui pourrais-je ôté la vie en premier ? La blondasse prétentieuse ? L'estropier ? Le bellâtre ? L'intello ? Les deux inséparables ?Ou l'autre crétin gaffeur ?

\- Hé ! Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas un crétin gaffeur, mademoiselle la dure à cuire ! protesta Rustik

\- Rustik ! Tais-toi ! conseilla sévèrement Harold

\- Je défends mon honneur, Harold ! Et… AH !

\- SKULL ! s'exclama Karen

Skull attrapa brutalement Rustik à la mâchoire et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu es, hein ? Je tiens à te rappelais que c'est de ta faute si toi et tes amis êtes tous dans le même pétrin ! Ce qui fait bien de toi un gros crétin gaffeur. Mais au fait… je n'avais pas ordonné le silence? Hin. A cause de toi, Karen va en payer le prix. Souriait-elle

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur qui essayer toujours de se débarrasser de ses chaines, mais le regard malveillant de sa sœur ne l'effraya aucunement. Skull se tourna de nouveau vers Rustik avec une sale idée derrière la tête.

\- Quoi que pour cette fois, je pense que je vais te faire payer ta gaffe et ta remarque. Tes amis ne m'en voudront pas trop, je pense.

\- Skull ! Lâche-le !

\- Dans deux minutes, frangine. Juste le temps de lui arracher la langue. Souriait-elle

\- Dernier avertissement ! Lâche-le !

La pauvre tirait de toute ses forces sur ses chaines jusqu'à s'en faire rougir la peau. Skull était amusée de ses tentatives désespérée pour sauver son ami. Mais elle préféra l'ignorer et s'apprêtait à sortir sa dague sous le regard effrayé de Rustik et de l'inquiétude des autres. Karen voulait l'empêcher d'agir, mais que pouvait-elle faire ?! Elle eut alors une idée. Elle racla le fond de sa gorge et cracha un énorme mollard qui se posa tout droit sur la joue de Skull. Les jumeaux exprimèrent un sourire ravi et les autres exprimèrent une légère grimace. Quant à Skull, elle s'essuya la joue avec rage et dégoût, sous le regard de sa sœur qui la fixait sévèrement tout en essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de la main.

\- Je te l'ai dit, mieux pas que tu les touches,tu risquerais de le regretter. Surtout si j'arrive à me libérais de mes liens !Menaça sévèrement Karen

\- Ah ouais ? sauf que là, t'est toujours attacher ! C'est plutôt toi qui risque de regretter ce que tu viens de faire !

Pour se venger et histoire de passer ses nerfs, elle donna un coup de poing dans la tronche du pauvre Rustik qui croyait être tiré d'affaire !

\- Rustik ! S'exclama Karen

Le pauvre avait le nez rouge, il saignait légèrement et grimaçait de douleur, les larmes au coin des yeux. Karen dévisageait sévèrement sa sœur qui lui souriait. Si des éclairs pouvaient sortir des yeux de la plus jeune, l'aînée aurait été réduit en cendre en un éclair !

\- T'est vraiment qu'une…

\- Hé, ne me remercie pas surtout ! Non mais quelle mauviette, ce mec. Il chouine pour un petit coup de poing de rien du tout ! Pff. Comment tu peux être ami avec un abruti pareil ?

\- Je m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes ma réponse, vu que toi, t'a pas d'amis !

\- Oh, que c'est méchant. Et puis franchement... Drago était du genre solitaire et il n'avait pas besoin d'amis. Alors pourquoi protèges-tu les tiens puisque tu lui ressemble ?

\- Je suis très différente de mon père ! et...

Karen venait de voir une clé sur le mur du fond. Mais fallait d'abord réussir à se débarrasser de ses chaines et de mettre sa sœur hors d'état de nuire. Elle eut alors une idée. Vu que Skull semblait très rancunière et agressive, autant jouer cette carte. Elle se mit donc à sourire, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à sa sœur et ce qui étonna les dragonniers.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

\- J'ai plus de chance que toi en fin de compte. Surtout vis à vis de Dagur. Tu le connais surement depuis longtemps, mais moi, je le connais à peine et je sais déjà qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi.

\- Faux. Il ne ressent rien pour toi. rétorqua-t-elle

Son plan marchait et Karen en était ravie ! Elle prit alors une voix de pure peste prétentieuse et ne cessait de sourire.

\- Tu crois ça ? oh ma pauvre grande sœur... tu aurais dû voir son regard quand il essayait de savoir quel couleur irait le mieux à mes yeux. J'ai bien eu le temps d'admirer le vert si profond de ses yeux et les cicatrices sur sa joue. Et quand sa main c'est posé sur mon visage, c'était... ah, je ne sais pas quels sont les mots qui conviennent le mieux. Ah oui !

Elle fit semblant de frissonner de bien-être.

\- Elle était douce et réconfortante, et cela malgré qu'il soit du genre brutal. Et j'ai même pu soigner son bras, voire son torse nu et musclé au réveil, discuté avec lui, rien que tous les deux...

\- Tais-toi !

\- Tu vois ? tu peux me blâmer pour ce que je suis, mais j'attire plus facilement l'attention de ton petit Dagur chéri. Mais au lieu de jouer l'assassine fidèle et obéissante comme un toutou, tu aurais dû passer plus de temps à essayer de lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui. Si tu l'avais fait, c'est toi qui aurais sa place dans son cœur et tu aurais retrouvé ce qui te manque le plus dans ta vie. L'amour !

Skull grimaçait de rage et ses amis comprirent enfin ce que Karen voulait faire ! Et malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire au sujet de Dagur, et que ça semblait très sincère, Eret savait que c'était nécessaire pour son plan et il n'en montra aucune jalousie. Karen ajouta une dernière critique, souriant du fait que sa sœur bouillonnait depuis un moment et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

\- Mais grâce à cette stupide erreur de ta part, je pourrais continuer de le reluquer et lui apporter bien plus que ce que tu ne pourras jamais lui apporter !

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends de pouvoir faire ça ! s'exclama Skull, folle de rage.

Elle empoigna fermement son épée et fonça sur Karen pour lui infliger une puissante attaque frontale avec toute la rancœur qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Mais Karen était très rapide et parvient à esquiver l'attaque, laissant l'épée s'abattre violemment sur les chaines qu'elle avait habilement tendues à l'unisson ! Les chaines se brisèrent et Karen tomba à la renverse, libre.

\- Génial ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie en regardant le bout de ses chaines qui pendaient à ses poignets

\- Tss. Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

\- Protéger mes amis. Tant que je serais en vie, jamais tu ne leur feras du mal !

\- Sans arme, ça risque d'être difficile. Tu veux peut être que j'aille chercher ta poêle en cuisine ? ricana-t-elle

Ses amis échangèrent des regards étonnés. Pourquoi une poêle ? Qu'est-ce que Karen est allée faire dans une cuisine ? Surement jouer les esclaves pour l'armée de Dagur.

\- Ahaa très drôle. Mais pas la peine. J'ai ça !

Elle empoigna ses propres chaines et les fit tourner à toute vitesse dans les airs de façon bien menaçante et expérimenté, avant de les claquer brutalement sur le sol. Les dragonniers étaient impressionnés de voir qu'elle pouvait vraiment se battre avec n'importe quoi ! Et encore, ils ne l'avait vu faire qu'une démonstration, mais ils savaient qu'elle s'en sortirait. Mais ça n'impressionner pas sa sœur.

\- Humph. A ce que je vois, tu refuses donc de coopérer.

\- Tout à fait. Je n'ai rien à céder à Dagur. Répondit-elle sévèrement

\- Bien. Comme tu refuses, je vais pouvoir faire ce que je rêve de faire depuis que t'est réapparu dans ma vie et pouvoir enfin me venger de l'injustice que j'ai dû subir.

\- ça pour avoir ton petit Dagur chéri ? dit-elle avec dégoût

\- Peu importe ce qui me motive, du moment que j'ai ce que je désire. Mon épée qui baigne dans ton sang. Et maintenant que cette opportunité s'offre à moi, je ne la laisserais pas s'envoler.

\- Woah. Je dois t'avouer que je vis de sacrée retrouvailles ! A peine réunie et tu ne penses qu'à me tuer. T'est une vraie grande sœur ! Ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire immense

\- Je ne suis pas ta sœur. Je ne l'ai jamais était et je ne le serais jamais.

\- Dommage. T'aurais tellement à gagner. Mais comme notre mère, tu es aussi entêtée qu'elle !

\- Toi aussi. Ce qui causera ta perte.

Pour Skull, la conversation s'arrêter ée à la main, elle fonça vers Karen qui l'attaqua de ses bras enchaînés. Sa sœur les esquiva, s'en empara d'une, tira un grand coup dessus et Karen fut projeter vers sa sœur. Mais elle envoya la seconde chaîne s'enrouler autour de son cou, mais Skull ne l'esquiva pas à temps. Karen lui infligea un coup de pied rotatif dans les chevilles. Skull chuta. Karen la libéra de sa chaîne et lui marcha brutalement sur la main avant de se mettre à courir vers la clé. Elle eut le temps de la prendre, mais quand elle l'enclencha dans l'une de ses serrures aux poignets, elle eut tout juste le temps de s'agenouiller pour esquiver l'attaque frontal de Skull. Tout en essayant d'enlever ses fers, Karen courait et se contentait d'esquiver les assauts répétitifs de sa sœur.

\- Hé ! Tu pourrais me laisser enlever mes fers et me laisser prendre une arme, non ?!

\- Et ôter mon plaisir de te voir galérer ? Oh que non, frangine !

\- Faut savoir ! Je suis ta sœur ou pas ?! AH !

Une boule de feu venait d'être projeter entre les deux frangines.

\- Karen ! Regarde vers les aérations ! s'exclama Harold

Surprise de son ton joyeux, la blonde regarda vers les hauteurs et vit une petite boule d'écaille verte et marron qui tenter de passer à travers les barreaux.

\- Grattouille ! s'exclama joyeusement Karen

Le petit dragon passa enfin les barreaux et couina joyeusement en voyant Karen. Comme le jour de la course, il vola à toute vitesse vers elle et se plaqua contre son visage, sous le regard légèrement étonnée et méfiant de Skull. Karen parvenait enfin à libéré son visage et adressa un grand sourire à son dragon en le voyant couiner gaiement du bout de ses bras.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, Grattouille ! Mais là, ce n'est pas trop le moment pour des retrouvailles pleines d'émotions !

Le petit Terreur Terrible se posa sur son épaule et se mit à grogner en fixant Skull.

\- Humph. Une dresseuse de Dragon. C'était à prévoir. Tel père, telle fille.

\- Et ouais. Et ça, c'est une des meilleures choses que j'ai hérité de papa, Skull.

Le combat reprenait de plus belle. A la demande de Karen, Grattouille s'envola vers les hauteurs et canarda Skull de boule de feu le temps que Karen ôte ce qui lui restait de ses chaines. Après trois tire, Karen en avait enlevé une et la deuxième fut enlever quand les trois derniers tires furent tirés.

\- Bien joué, Grattouille ! Maintenant va vite te mettre à l'abri !

\- Pff... Grattouille ? Non mais c'est quoi ce nom débile pour un dragon ? Moi je l'aurais appelé Minus ou Microbe ! riait-elle

\- Dis donc ! Tu peux parler sur l'originalité ! D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce nom que tu portes ? « Skull. » Ce n'est quand même pas maman qui t'a donné ce prénom ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas et c'est sans importance !

Skull se prépara à charger de nouveau sur Karen. Il fallait qu'elle se trouve vite une arme. Elle parvient alors à prendre une épée accrochée au mur et menaça aussitôt sa sœur.

\- Parfait. Le combat peut enfin commencer. J'en avais marre de m'échauffer. Souriait Skull

\- Pareil.

Maintenant qu'elles avaient toute les deux une arme tranchante, le combat était tout aussi corsé. Les filles enchaînaient les attaques et les esquives avec talent. Mais le hic, c'est qu'elles avaient héritées du même talent pour le combat que leur parents, et les techniques leurs ont été enseigné dès qu'elles avaient été en âge de tenir une épée. Les dragonniers suivaient attentivement le combat. Ils avaient l'impression de voir un guerrier affrontait son reflet du miroir ! Et même si Karen était en colère et qu'elle voulait à tout prix protéger ses amis, ils voyaient bien qu'elle ne voulait pas blesser sa sœur. Mais Skull ne se gênait pas pour être agressive dans ses attaques.

\- Préviens-moi quand tu seras décidé à être plus agressive ! s'exclama-t-elle, agacée du comportement de sa sœur

\- Fait gaffe au vœu qui se réalise !

Dans ses nouveaux assauts, Karen essayait d'être agressive mais sa nature passive l'empêcher de faire appel à toute sa rage. Skull l'envoya valser à terre avec un coup de coude et poursuivit ses attaques. A terre, Karen se défendit avec son épée avant de faire un croche-pied à sa sœur et de se relever après avoir fait une roulade sur le côté. Mais l'aînée était aveuglé par la haine et ne laissa aucun temps de répit à la cadette. Après plusieurs attaques, Skull toucha finalement Karen à la joue gauche du bout de son épée.

\- Karen ! s'exclamèrent ses amis

Surprise, Karen toucha la fine entaille et vit un peu de sang sur le bout de ses doigts.

\- Tu vois ? C'est toute la différence entre toi et moi, Karen. Moi, je veux faire mal, parce que je veux te tuer.

\- Pas moi. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Je ne peux pas tuer ma sœur, même si elle me déteste.

Elle adressa un regard triste à sa sœur.

\- Faut que tout cela cesse, Skull. Chasse toute cette haine que tu portes dans ton cœur et prenons un nouveau départ. Donnons-nous une chance de bien s'entendre et de s'aimer comme des sœurs !

\- Tss. Tous ces beaux discours, c'est pathétique et tellement classique. Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je veux ta mort et je l'aurais ! Mais je veux avant tout une guerrière digne du talent de ses parents. Je ne veux pas exécuter une larve qui pleurniche sur le pardon et l'amour fraternel !

Elle lança une attaque frontale puissante que Karen eut du mal à contrer même en saisissant des deux mains son épée. Skull lui donna ensuite un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoya contre le mur, juste entre Harold et Astrid.

\- Karen ! s'exclama le couple

La collision avec le mur était douloureux et Karen se redressa, un genou à terre, les dents serraient et en se tenant l'épaule.

\- Mmh... Peut-être que si je zigouille un de tes amis, ça te motiverais pour mieux te battre avec rage et protéger les autres, non ? Ou peut-être que...

Skull avait un regard et un sourire mauvais qui ne disait rien de bon. Karen posa son regard sur les doigts de sa sœur qui pianoter la poignée de sa dague qui était rangé dans son fourreau et comprit les intentions de sa sœur.

\- NON ! hurla Karen, sa main tendue vers Skull

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher. Skull avait lancé à toute vitesse sa dague qui frappa de plein fouet Grattouille qui était perché sur une décoration murale. Il émit un faible cri avant de s'écrouler brutalement au sol, sous les yeux horrifié de Karen et des dragonniers.

\- Non... murmura Karen en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche

\- C'est bon ? Tu vas vraiment te battre ou est ce qu'il faut que j'en supprime un autre pour que tu te décides ? Se moqua-t-elle

\- Hin... Tu crois qu'après ce que tu viens de faire, je ne suis pas capable de me mettre vraiment en colère ? Ricana-t-elle

Elle releva son visage vers sa sœur et lui montra tout la haine qu'elle ressentait pour elle, comme quand elle avait tué le cuisiner. Sa sœur, elle, en était ravie.

\- JE TE DÉCONSEILLE DE T'EN PRENDRE A L'UN D'ENTRE EUX ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui fonçant dessus

Elle avait carrément bondit sur sa sœur, sous les yeux surpris des autres. Karen avait lâché son arme et avait réussi à faire lâcher l'arme de sa sœur. Les filles se battaient à présent comme deux gamines. Elles enchaînaient les roulades, les coups de poings, les gifles et se tiraient même les cheveux. Skull était sur le dos et Karen était au-dessus, les mains à moitié resserraient autour du cou de sa sœur qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Même après avoir tué son dragon, elle n'arrivait pas à vouloir la tuer. C'était au-dessus de ses forces...

Mais comme Karen, Skull avait de longues jambes et était très agile. Elle utilisa ses avantages pour mettre un coup de pied à l'arrière du crâne de sa sœur qui poussa un cri de douleur, avant de l'envoyer balader avec la force de ses pieds sur son abdomen. Karen roula sur le sol plusieurs fois, avant de se relever à quatre pattes et de fixer sa sœur derrière une cascade de cheveux tressés

\- Bah alors Karen ? On n'arrive pas à m'étrangler jusqu'au bout ? Ta petite bestiole ne valait-elle pas la peine que je meurs ?

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?! Je t'ai dit que je ne peux pas te tuer parce que je ne veux pas le faire, mais aussi parce que tu es ma sœur ! Qu'est-ce que t'arrive pas à comprendre la dedans ?!

\- Et toi, ce que tu ne veux pas accepter, c'est mon refus de nouer des liens avec celle qui a gâché ma vie !

Karen était sciée de l'entêtement de sa sœur, mais aussi de cette rage qui l'animait pour des raisons plus que stupide !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'y suis pour RIEN ! rétorqua-t-elle, agacée

\- CA SUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT ! hurla Dagur

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le chef qui venait de rentrer seul dans la pièce. Il fixait furieusement les deux sœurs qui le regardaient aussi, l'une inquiète, l'autre non.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! On vous entend vous battre depuis le réfectoire ! Skull ! J'espère qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que ta sœur soit libre ?!

\- Elle a refusé votre offre et m'a provoqué en duel.

\- Tiens donc. Elle n'était pas supposée être enchaînée juste là ? Humph. Elle a dut te provoqué pour que tu brises ses liens ou que tu la libère par toi-même, c'est ça ?

\- La première idée est correct, chef.

\- Humph. Futée la frangine. Mais le fait qu'elle refuse mon offre ne te donné pas le droit de la tuer.

\- Mais vous avez dit que...

\- ... tu pourrais la tuer des que j'aurais eu ce que je veux. Et comment je l'aurais obtenu de la part d'un cadavre, hein ?

\- Je... désolée chef.

\- Tu peux l'être. Je savais que j'aurais dû y aller moi-même pour avoir ce que je veux. Maintenant, reste prêt de la porte et reste tranquille ! T'a déjà suffisamment causé de soucis comme ça.

\- A vos ordres.

Consternée, Karen suivait sa sœur du regard. Sa sœur aimait tellement Dagur qu'elle obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, sans broncher davantage ! Mais Karen savait que sa sœur n'obtiendrait jamais rien de lui. Ça lui faisait de la peine de voir sa sœur espéré inutilement quelque chose. Dagur tourna son regard vers Harold et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Comment te sens-tu, mon frère ? Pas trop mal installé j'espère ?

\- J'ai connu mieux, Dagur.

\- Rassure-toi, votre peine sera vite écourtée. Mais pour ça, faut que votre chère et coriace amie coopère. Et j'ai justement de quoi la faire coopérer rapidement.

De quoi voulait-il parler ? Avec Dagur, fallait s'attendre à tout. Karen vit qu'il avait une sarbacane dans sa main. Probablement l'une de ses amis qui contenait des fléchettes soporifique. Elle vit que son regard ce portait sur Eret et qu'il abordait un léger sourire.

\- Dis-moi Karen. Que représente ce garçon à tes yeux ?

\- De ... de quoi ?

\- Ne fait pas l'innocente. J'ai bien vu comment il te regardait quand Sauvage t'a amené dans la salle de réunion. Ce qu'il ressent pour toi est plus qu'évident. Mais est-ce réciproque ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Dagur. Répondit-elle froidement

\- En effet. Mais ce que vous éprouvez mutuellement me sera très utile pour enfin conclure l'accord.

Il sorti de sa poche une sarbacane et tira une fléchette dans le cou d'Eret qui serra les dents. Karen s'attendait à le voir sombrer dans un sommeil, mais progressivement, elle le vit devenir légèrement pale et fiévreux. Karen reconnaissait ces symptômes et écarquilla les yeux, tout comme ses amis qui savait ce que contenait la fléchette.

\- NON PAS CA ! s'exclama-t-elle

Elle se releva et fonça droit sur Eret qui ne se sentait pas très bien. Harold regrettait d'avoir mis une grande dose de venin dans sa fléchette. Les yeux brillant, Karen retira la fléchette de sa peau, puis elle prit son visage dans ses mains et tenta de le rassurer.

\- Eret ? Eret ?! Tiens bon, ça va aller ! Regarde-moi, je suis la...

\- Karen... rassure toi, ça vas... assure-t-il d'un faible sourire

Elle lui rendit son sourire et épongea tendrement son front, tandis que Dagur jeta à terre la sarbacane vide et se tourna vers Harold qui le foudroyé du regard.

\- Mon frère. Tu m'as bien dit que vous m'auriez empoisonné si j'avais refusé de signer le traité ou de libéré Karen, et que vous auriez échangé l'antidote contre sa vie et la paix ?

\- C'est exact. Répondit-il sèchement

\- Bien. Et où se trouve cet antidote ?

\- C'est moi qui l'ai dans la poche de ma jupe. Informa Astrid.

Dagur alla donc hercher la petite fiole sous le regard sévère et glacial de la jolie viking. Dagur examina du bout des doigts la petite fiole verte qui briller sous le feu des torches, avant de la ranger dans sa poche.

\- Voilà mon nouveau marché. Et là, je suis sure que Karen ne refusera pas.

\- J'écoute. dit-elle froidement sans se retourner pour le regarder.

\- C'est simple. Ta signature et ta présence à mes côtés contre la vie de l'homme que tu aimes et la libération de tous tes amis. Sauf ma sœur. Elle, c'est diffèrent.

Les lèvres pincées, Karen analysa rapidement la proposition dans sa tête. Si elle accepte de demeurer ici et de signer le contrat, ils pourront tous retourner sur Berk et Eret aura la vie sauve. Après tout, sauver ses amis était ce qui avait de plus important à ses yeux. Quant à Skull, elle entrouvrit la bouche quand elle entendit la condition de Dagur, sur le fait que Karen devait rester à se cotés. Il ne comptait donc pas la laisser la tuer afin qu'elle puisse assouvir sa vengeance ?! Quand les dragonniers seront partis, il faudra qu'elle parle au plus vite de ce détail fâcheux à son chef.

\- Tu jures... de lui donner l'antidote et de les libéré si j'accepte de te céder mes droits sur l'armada de mon père et de rester ici ?

\- Je t'en donne ma parole. Et puisque notre cher Harold est venu pour signer la paix, je jure de maintenir la paix avec le traité que Varek a écrit et que je viens tout juste de signer.

Dagur montra sa signature à Harold en guise de preuve d'honneur.

\- Les accords établis entre nos deux tribus seront tous respectées et toute cette fâcheuse histoire sera définitivement oubliée. Sauf si quelqu'un a le malheur de me la rappeler. Enfin bref, tout est réglé ! Après tout, mon frère a raison. Je ne veux pas perdre ce que j'ai mis si longtemps à construire et rassemblé, surtout sous la menace d'une armée de dragons et de navires !

\- C'est vrai ? Tu respecteras tout tes engagements ?

\- Bien entendu. Du moins tant que les Berkiens garderont ce traité intact et en exposition dans la grande salle. Après tout, je tiens à voir ce bout de papier à chaque fois que je viendrais leur rendre visite. C'est d'accord, Harold ?

\- Oui, Dagur.

\- Parfait ! Et lors de notre prochaine visite, on en fera une copie pour que je puisse aussi l'exposer dans ma salle de réunion ! Oh ! une dernière petite chose, Harold. Si Karen accepte mon marché, cela sous-entend que jamais toi et tes petits camarades ne tenterez de venir la chercher. Ce serait fâcheux qu'elle subisse des représailles mortelles à la moindre tentative de votre part et que je déclenche moi-même une guerre. Tu es d'accord sur ce point aussi ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire

Harold se mordit les lèvres, puis il hocha la tête, contraint de devoir accepter la nouvelle condition ignoble de Dagur.

\- Mais pour ce qui est de notre marché, décide-toi vite, Karen. Cette fiole est tellement petite et fragile que le moindre faux geste peut lui être fatal. Tout comme le sort de ce pauvre garçon si tu tarde à dire oui.

\- Je...

Elle inspira profondément et se tourna vers Dagur pour lui donner sa réponse.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Génial ! s'exclama Dagur, fou de joie

\- Non, Karen...ne fait pas ça... supplia Eret d'une voix faible

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Eret, confiante des conséquences de sa décision.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, Eret. Durant son existence, mon père a pris de nombreuses vies, dont celle de Stoik. Mais moi, je ne veux pas être comme lui. Je veux en sauvez le plus possible en évitant une guerre.

Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue.

\- Et surtout, je refuse que tu meures.

\- Mais si tu restes, c'est toi... qui mourra.

\- Ça m'est égal. J'ai connu un nouveau bonheur grâce à vous tous et je continuerais de vivre les jours qui me reste avec le cœur en paix. souriait-elle

Il allait de nouveau protester, mais elle plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres et le rassura d'un tendre sourire.

\- Chuuut... tout va bien se passer.

\- Ooooh c'est tellement touchant ! Vite, un mouchoir ! se moqua Dagur

Préférant tous les deux ignorer la moquerie de Dagur, Eret regardait tristement Karen s'éloigner vers Dagur pour qu'elle signe le contrat qu'il avait écrit juste avant qu'il n'intervienne pour stopper le combat entre les deux lui tendit le parchemin ainsi qu'un crayon à mine de charbon. Elle prit le crayon et signa sans hésitation le bout de papier sous le sourire ravi du chef des Parenvrilles. Ses amis soupiraient tristement, mais Karen les ignora et demeura sure et fiére de son choix.

\- Et voilà une bonne chose de faite ! s'exclama gaiement Dagur

\- Maintenant, respecte ta parole et donne-lui l'antidote. Exigea-t-elle froidement

\- Mais c'est ce que je comptais faire, Karen. Je suis un homme de parole.

Il sortit la fiole qu'il avait rangée dans sa poche.

\- Tiens. Va vite le sauvez.

Elle prit rapidement la fiole de ses mains et courut vers Eret pour lui donner l'antidote. Eret se sentait de plus en plus mal et bu le breuvage du mieux qu'il pouvait sous les encouragements de sa belle.

\- Voilà... tout ira bien maintenant. Tu vas guérir... Lui souriait-elle, en larmes

\- Bien. Maintenant que ce détail est réglé, je crois qu'il est grand temps pour eux de nous quitter. Sauf toi Karen. Héhé. Aller, direction les quais. Vos familles seront contentes de vous revoir en vie avant le coucher du soleil.

\- Je tiens à vous accompagner pour leur dire au revoir. Je tiens à être rassuré sur les conditions de notre accord. Exigea Karen.

\- Rho la la, vive la confiance ! Fort bien. Allons-y, que ce soit vite réglé.

\- Attendez ! Ils... ils faut qu'ils emmènent Grattouille !

\- Grattouille ? C'est qui ça ?

\- Mon dragon. Il est venu à ma rescousse mais ma charmante sœur la tuée pour me provoquer. Je tiens donc à ce qu'il soit enterré sur Berk. Pas ici.

\- Rhaa d'accord. Aller, va le chercher qu'on en finisse ! Grommela-t-il

Karen courut prendre son dragon dans ses bras pendant que Skull libérait les autres sous les ordres de Dagur qui appela d'autres gardes pour les conduire aux quais. En voyant le petit reptile sans vie dans ses bras, Karen éclata un sanglot et ôta la dague qu'elle balança par terre avant de serrait son dragon contre elle, se moquant du sang qui s'écoulait sur sa tenue. Elle lui murmura des excuses, des remerciements et quelques paroles attendrissante avant qu'elle ne se fasse emmener par sa sœur jusqu'aux quais. Une fois là-bas, les dragonniers embarquèrent de force sur leur navire sous la menace des soldats. Ils ne purent même pas vraiment dire au revoir à leur amie et Karen eut a peine le temps de donner le corps de Grattouille à Harold. Karen demeurait à quai, sous la vigilance de Dagur, de Skull et des gardes armés de leurs lances. Les adieux se feront donc ainsi.

\- Prenez soin de vous tous, les amis. Et encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

\- Toi aussi. Mais nous nous reverrons, Karen. Je te le promets ! s'exclama Astrid

\- Ouais ! On te le promet ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux

\- Jamais je ne t'oublierais ma douce Karen. Sache que mon cœur saigne à l'idée que je sois déjà séparé de toi ! S'exclama Rustik

\- Euh... On ne lui avait pas dit de la laisser tranquille et de stopper ses techniques de drague débile ? Demanda discrètement Kogne à son frère

\- Ouais, mais c'est un adieu. Ça ne compte pas. Lui répondit-il

\- Ah ouais. T'a pas tort. Confirma-t-elle

\- Moi non plus je ne t'oublierais Karen. Et encore merci pour toute les connaissances que tu nous as apporté ! S'exclama Varek

\- Hin... moi non plus je ne vous oublierais jamais. Et...

\- Bon aller, ça suffit. Emmenez là. Ordonna Dagur qui en avait marre de tout ce raffut.

\- Non, attendez ! Je... Dagur, s'il te plait ! Laisse-moi finir ! Implora-t-elle

Il leva les yeux au ciel et lui accorda une minute d'un simple geste de la main.

\- Harold, transmet mes adieux et remerciements à Valka et à Gueulfor.

\- Ce sera fait.

\- Et prends soin de mes dragons et de Sonovent. Remercie les tous pour moi et dit leur qu'ils me manqueront, tout comme vous tous.

\- C'est promis Karen. Et soit rassurée pour Gratouille. Il aura droit à un bel enterrement.

\- Merci Harold. Soyez heureux toi et Astrid ! souriait-elle émue et rassurée.

\- Bon aller, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais c'est l'heure et j'ai encore plein de choses à faire. On se voit le mois prochain mon frère ! Souriait-il en lui donnant le traité de paix

\- A dans un mois, Dagur. Et merci pour ta compréhension. Remercia Harold sans grande sincérité

\- Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, Harold ! Ahahaha !

D'un claquement de doigts, Dagur ordonna qu'on détache le bateau. Le navire s'en alla lentement vers le large et tous les dragonniers se regardaient tristement du regard.

\- Karen ! s'exclama Eret

Encore faible, et avec l'aide de ses amis, il se tenait aux rebords du bateau et fixait tristement la jeune fille qui était tout aussi triste que lui.

\- Karen... je...

\- Je sais. Souriait-elle, tout en versant une larme.

Elle n'aurait pas réussi à lui dire les mots qu'elle aurait lui dire et qu'il aurait aimé entendre. C'était trop douloureux. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle regretta de ne pas avoir réussi à le lui dire sur la plage, ni même avoir échangé un baiser. Elle avait le cœur brisé. Elle n'avait jamais connu l'amour, et voilà qu'elle venait de perdre le seul qu'elle avait connu. Mais savoir qu'il allait vivre était une heureuse compensation. Le bateau atteignit enfin le large et Karen fut emmener par Sauvage vers les cellules privées. Les larmes aux yeux, elle avançait sans protester et sans dire un mot,

Il était à peine midi. Harold et les autres guidèrent le navire jusqu'au point de ralliement des bateaux et dragons. Le trajet fut silencieux et baigné dans la colère et le chagrin. En les voyants, Gueulfor hurla l'information qui fut vite transmise aux autres vikings. Soulagée, Valka rejoignit le navire du forgeron sur le dos de Krokmou qui était tout aussi content de revoir ses amis. Valka ôta son masque et fut étonnée de les voir revenir avec des visages tristes.

\- Fils ! Tout va bien ?

\- A moitié.

\- Ou sont Karen et Ingrid ? Demanda Gueulfor.

Les dragonniers s'échangèrent un regard triste qui ne plaisait pas trop à Valka et à Gueulfor.

\- Ne me dite pas qu'elles ont rejoint les dieux ? insista le vieux forgeron

\- Non, elles sont vivantes. C'est juste qu'Ingrid est prisonnière de Dagur. Quand à Karen, elle... à décider de rester avec eux pour tous nous sauver d'une guerre. D'ailleurs, voilà le traité signé par Dagur.

Il montra a ses ainés le traité de paix et le donna à Gueulfor qui le déroula et le lisait tristement, avant de regarder son chef avec la même tristesse.

\- Donc non, maman. Tout ne va pas bien. On a restauré la paix au prix d'un sacrifice. Conclu Harold d'une voix grave


	18. La roue tourne

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors petit changement de programme, encore une fois. Oui, je sais je suis chiante, mais attendez d'avoir lu la bonne nouvelle avant de me lancer du poisson à la figure ! XD j'ai fini d'écrire ma fic et donc, je peux continuer de poster deux chapitres par semaine ! Déjà, parce que j'ai pris l'habitude, parce que c'est encore les vacances pour certains d'entre vous et aussi pour ne pas vous faire languir trop longtemps! ;D et promis, je ne change plus mon rythme de publication ! x) alors petites réponses à vos adorables reviews…_**

 ** _Contente de voir que Skull vous plaît malgré son caractère et sa personnalité ! x) qu'est-ce que je lui réserve pour la suite ? haha, mystère ! Faudra attendre la suite pour le savoir ;] Petite info sur elle, ce personnage est née dans mon esprit quand j'ai vu Shakira dans son clip « Whenever, wherever ». Voilà une idée de ce à quoi elle ressemble! :p ensuite, c'est vrai que pour la relation fraternelle… c'est mort vu ce qui s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent. Mais bon, on peut quand même garder espoir, non ? Qui veut y croire ?_**

 ** _Merci à vous d'aimer ma version du personnage de Dagur ! :D J'ai bien pris en compte tout ce que vous m'avez dit et je suis bien d'accord avec vous. :) Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, vos espérances à son sujet verront plus ou moins le jour même si ce que j'ai lu était en fait prévu depuis le début ! ;) À la base, Dagur était un perso que je comptais bien creuser, surtout avec la carte « tendresse » depuis que je l'ai vu sauvé sa sœur ! Pouce Like pour Dagur ! Tu es mon héros ! :D donc malgré ce que j'ai déjà écrit, je rajouterais mes propres idées de dernière minutes et les quelques idées que j'ai eu grâce à vous, afin de réussir à vous faire aimer encore plus notre déjanté adoré ! ;) Et face au symbole magique :3 j'accepte encore plus le challenge ! ;D_**

 ** _Désolée aussi pour Grattouille, pour ce drama et pour la séparation de votre couple favori x) et encore, je n'ai pas fini de leur en faire baver ! Muhahaha ! Et désolée aussi pour les mots manquant ou collé dans le chapitre 17. Je ne sais pas ce que mon correcteur m'a fait, mais il avait visiblement décidé de me faire « chbip » x) mais pour ce chapitre, il ne devait plus trop y avoir de problème vu que je l'ai passé 2X au détecteur de mot chelou ! XD bref, bref, bref, encore mille mercis à tous, bonne lecture et à vendredi ! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 18 - La roue tourne

\- J'en reviens pas... soupira tristement Gueulfor

\- Moi non plus. Elle s'est sacrifié pour nous tous... ajouta Valka

\- Oui. Et rien que d'imaginer la vie qui l'attend me glace le sang et me fait rager de ne pas avoir pu la ramener avec nous ! ragea Harold en tapant son poing contre le mat du bateau.

\- Calme-toi, Harold... Dit Astrid en posant sa main sur son épaule

\- Je ne peux pas, Astrid ! Elle était forcée d'accepter le marché de Dagur pour sauver nos vies et celle d'Eret ! Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce scélérat a tout manigancer pour arriver à ses fins !

Astrid ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle était aussi peinée et furieuse d'avoir laissé son amie entre les mains d'un cinglé comme Dagur, mais personne ne pouvait faire marche arrière sans en payer les conséquences.

\- Euh... vous autres ? on a un problème avec Eret. Signala Krane

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harold

\- Il est toujours mal en point. Et ça ne s'améliore pas. Répondit Kogne

Eret était toujours allongé sur la couverture qu'ils avaient installée pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Mais le pauvre était plus pale et tremblant que lorsqu'ils sont parti de l'ile des Traitres.

\- Je ne comprends pas... l'antidote aurait dû le guérir... murmura Varek inquiet

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Valka

\- Disons que pour piéger Karen, Dagur à injecter le venin d'Ebouillantueur a Eret. En échange de l'antidote et de notre libération, elle a dû accepter de lui céder l'armada de son père, mais aussi de rester à ses côtés. Répondit Harold

\- Oh non... mais pourquoi précisément Eret ? demanda Valka

\- Parce qu'il savait qu'Eret et Karen sont amoureux et que Dagur veut... oh non... fit Kogne d'un air inquiet

\- Quoi ? dit Astrid

\- C'est simple, Astrid ! Il voulait se débarrasser d'un rival ! répondit Kogne

\- Mais oui ! ce n'était pas de l'antidote ! il a mis la bouteille dans sa poche. Mais qui nous dit que c'est bien le bon flacon qu'il lui a rendu ? suggéra son frère

\- Il l'aurait donc doublement piégé ?! Oh, le sale traitre ! Si je le recroise, je vais le... ragea Astrid qui serrait les poings

\- Sauf qu'on ne peut rien faire. Karen et Berk en subiraient les conséquences. Il faut avant tout s'occuper d'Eret. Vu que la dose de venin était moyenne, je ne sais pas combien de temps il pourra tenir.

\- Il faut donc refaire du l'antidote. Comprit Rustik

\- Pas la peine, y'a encore des flacons dans la sacoche de Karen. D'ailleurs, je l'ai déposée dans ma chambre.

\- Ok. On rentre sur Berk sans plus tarder. Gueulfor, reprend le contrôle de la flotte etmaman, ramène les dragons sur l'ile avec Jumper. Veille surtout à ce que Krabulle, Zéphyra et Sonovent reste avec les autres. S'ils partent à la recherche de leurs dragonniers, ce serait trop dangereux pour eux.

\- Compris.

\- Quand à vous les amis, répartissez-vous les manœuvres du bateau et suivez le mouvement.

\- Et toi ?

\- Il faut que je ramène Eret au village. Et pour ça, j'aurai besoin de Krokmou. En avant tout le monde !

Harold repris donc le contrôle de son furie nocturne. A peine fut-il monter sur son dos qu'Harold se sentait mieux et de nouveau complet, lui qui croyez ne plus revoir son dragon. Krokmou prit donc Eret entre ses pattes et les deux amis foncèrent à toute vitesse vers Berk, suivi de la flotte et des dragons.

oO*Oo

Karen était brisée. Sauvage emmenait la prisonnière dans l'une des cellules privée qui se trouvait dans les sous-sols de la forteresse. Les sous-sols étaient obscurs, glacial et légèrement éclairé. Karen entendit des râles humains, des toussotements et même des couinements de souris. Sauvage ouvrit sa cellule et Karen y entra d'un pas lent, puis elle s'asseyait contre le mur sans dire un seul mot, pas même quand Sauvage lui donna à boire et à manger. Rien de bien fameux. Juste un verre d'eau et un bout de pain frais.

\- Tiens. Ça doit faire un moment que t'à rien avaler alors voilà. Mange et ça ira mieux.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se contentait de fixait le sol sans bougeait. Tout ce que Sauvage entendait, c'était le son lent et régulier de la respiration de Karen. Sauvage soupira, ressentant de la peine pour cette fille qui venait de tout perdre, et s'en alla en refermant sa cellule puis la porte d'accès. Dès qu'il fut parti, Karen rassembla ses jambes contre elle et se laissa aller à son chagrin.

oO*Oo

Une heure plus tard, Dagur fêtait son triomphe avec ses hommes dans le réfectoire. Il se tenait au milieu de la foule, tenant le contrat signé par Karen d'une main et un verre de vin dans l'autre, tout en poussant des cris victorieux. Skull était adossé contre le mur, bras croisés. Elle n'avait pas remis son masque depuis que sa sœur le lui avait enlevé et bon nombre de Parenvrilles la dévisager avec intérêt. Mais le regard glacial de la blonde découragea tous ceux qui osaient trop la regarder ou s'en approcher. Une fois libérée de ses importuns, elle reporta son regard sur Dagur car elle devait lui parler du petit problème concernant la vie de Karen. Elle attendit qu'il soit seul et quand l'occasion se présenta, elle se senti étrangement timide et inquiète, mais se décida quand même à aller le voir.

\- Chef ? j'aimerais vous parler.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- De Karen. Pourquoi vous la garder en vie alors que vous m'aviez promis que je pourrai la tuer ?

Dagur soupira d'un air blasé.

\- Parce que je suis quelqu'un qui change facilement ses plans quand ça l'arrange. Tu devrais le savoir non ? Et pour être franc, ta sœur m'est plus utile vivante que morte. Je ne vais quand même pas faire abattre une personne capable de dresser des dragons de classe Alpha.

\- Vous ne savez même pas si elle peut le faire.

\- Son père savait le faire ! Donc c'est logique qu'elle sache le faire aussi ! Réfléchi un peu !

\- Ce n'est donc que pour cette raison que vous voulez la garder en vie et près de vous ?

Dagur haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers elle.

\- Serait tu jalouse ?

\- Jalouse de cette gamine ? Tss. Ridicule.

\- Une gamine qui a quand même fait craquer le cœur de pas mal de garçons. Notamment l'autre tas de muscles et l'autre abruti de... euh... Rustok. Quant à moi, j'admets que je ne suis pas insensible à son charme.

Quand il vit qu'elle se pinçait les lèvres et qu'elle détourait le regard d'un air furieux, Dagur s'en étonna.

\- Quoi ? qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Elle vous plait... mais pas moi ? Alors que je suis à vos services depuis de nombreuses années ?

\- Oh... tu éprouves donc quelque chose pour moi, Skull ?

Elle osa enfin lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- En effet, chef. Et cela depuis que je vous ai rencontré.

\- Bah voilà autre chose ! Euuuuuuuh... je suis désolé ma pauvre Skull. Mais pour être franc, je ne ressens rien pour toi. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti que de l'intérêt pour tes talents de combattante et de mise à mort. Et quand bien même, les plans à trois, ce n'est pas mon truc. Surtout avec deux frangines qui se battent comme des dragons enragés ! Mes dieux... vous risqueriez de me faire changer le mobilier de la chambre toutes les semaines ! Le réaménagement me reviendrait plus cher que l'achat d'une nouvelle flotte ! Ahahahaha ! c'est comique non ? hein ? Skull ?

Mais la blonde était déjàpartie de la salle en direction de l'arène pour rejoindre d'un pas rapide ses quartiers privés. Ne l'ayant pas vu partir, Dagur haussa les épaules d'un air innocent.

\- Bah ! Un cœur brisé peut toujours se réparé. Suffit juste qu'elle craque sur quelqu'un d'autre. Aller ! On fait la fête les gars ! Chanté à ma victoire ! Wouhooooou !

 _Dagur, Dagur, t'est vraiment un champion !_

 _Des Parenvrilles t'est pas le plus con !_

 _Grace à toi, la gloire nous atteeeeeeeeeend !_

 _Avec une armée de dragons puissaaaaaaaaant !_

\- Ouais ! ça, c'est bien dit ! Aller ! A votre santé les gars ! s'exclama-t-il

oO*Oo

L'ile de Berk était enfin en vue. Harold demanda à Krokmou d'accélérer et le reptile donna tout ce qu'il avait. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'Astrid. Krokmou déposa prudemment Eret par terre et Harold s'empressa de rentrer à l'intérieure et de vite monter les escaliers qui menait à la chambre. Il se rua sur la sacoche qui était posée sur le lit et la vida entièrement sur la couverture. Malheureusement, les fioles qui rester roulèrent sur le lit et tombèrent sur le plancher. Par chance, Harold en avait rattrapé une de justesse mais grimaça en voyant les débris de verre et l'antidote s'imprégnait dans le bois. Soudain, il entendit Krokmou pousser un cri assez inquiet. N'aimant pas ça, Harold retourna auprès de son dragon et d'Eret qui était tombé dans les vapes, encore plus mal en point que tout à l'heure. Il ne bougeait plus, il était affreusement pale et Harold avait peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il lui donna sans plus tarder l'antidote puis il demanda à Krokmou de vite l'emmener chez lui. Il installa Eret sur son lit, s'asseyait sur une chaise et attendit qu'il revienne à lui ou que ses symptômes disparaissent.

oO*Oo

\- Karen ? Hé, Karen ! Réveille-toi !

Karen avait fini par s'endormir. Elle leva la tête de ses bras, tourna son regard vers la cellule qui se trouvait à sa droite et fut surprise de voir Ingrid. Les cellules étaient tellement sombres qu'elle ne l'avait même pas reconnue quand Sauvage l'avait amené !

\- Ingrid ?! Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant des barreaux pour être face à son amie

\- Je... je ne suis pas sure en fait. C'est encore flou dans ma tête vu que je me suis réveillé que depuis peu. Mais disons qu'avant que Dagur ne retourne notre plan contre nous, j'ai exprimé le désir de rester auprès de lui pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Et malgré le plan qui à foirer à cause de Rustik, j'ai été emmené ici pour que Dagur puisse garder un œil sur moi. Du moins, c'est ce que je me dis.

\- C'est logique, vu qu'il t'a cherché depuis longtemps. Là au moins, il est sûr que tu ne t'enfuiras pas.

\- De toute façon, j'en ai plus l'intention. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il m'enferme dans un lieu moins... déprimant.

\- Te plaint pas. Après avoir séjournée dans la fosse, ici, c'est le grand luxe. Ironisa Karen

\- Ah. la fosse. J'en ai entendu parler. Rien qu'imaginer ce que c'est d'être une minute la dedans me glace le sang.

\- Et encore. On ne ressent pas que ça.

\- J'te crois. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où sont les autres ?

Karen soupira tristement et baissa le regard.

\- Parti.

\- Parti ? Mais... je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'est toujours là ! Ils sont pourtant venus négocier la paix et te ramener sur Berk !

\- Humph. Ton cinglé de frère ma piéger en empoisonnant Eret avec du venin d'Ebouillantueur. Donc pour les sauver, empêcher la guerre et préserver la paix, j'ai accepté de rester ici aussi. A l'heure qu'il est, tout est arrangé entre les Berkiens et les Parenvrilles et la paix est instaurée.

\- C'est étrange. Je ne m'en réjoui qu'à moitié.

\- Mouais, comme tu dis. Mais du moment qu'ils sont tous reparti en vie, je peux mourir tranquille.

\- Mourir ?

\- Façon de parler, même si j'ai plus trop de raisons de vouloir être encore de ce monde après avoir tout perdu... Ma famille, mes amis, l'homme que j'aime, ma liberté, mes dragons... je n'ai plus rien...

\- Karen.

A travers les barreaux, Ingrid lui prit les mains et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je suis là, moi. On est amie et jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

\- Hin... pas étonnant que tu t'entendes bien avec Astrid. souriait-elle

\- Les amis sont là pour ça. Tu verras. Dès que je verrais Dagur, je lui parlerai et je vais tout arranger.

\- Merci Ingrid. Souriait-elle en versant une larme.

Elles collèrent leur fronts l'une contre l'autre, les mains toujours liées entre elles.

\- Au fait. Avant que nos amis ne s'en aillent, j'ai demandé à Harold de veiller sur Krabulle, mais aussi sur Sonovent. On ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que ta dragonne subisse de mauvais traitements en ton absence ou qu'elle finisse dans l'arène.

\- Tu as bien fait et je t'en remercie. J'aurais fait pareil pour ton dragon. Rassura Ingrid d'un sourire

\- Merci. Il me manque... c'est affreux.

\- Sonovent me manque aussi. Mais je sais qu'on les reverra. Ecoute, si tout est arrangé avec mon frère, je pourrais faire envoyer un message à Harold pour qu'il nous renvoie nos dragons ? Tout comme je pourrais demander à Dagur de nous garder dans une meilleure prison.

\- Ce sont de bonnes idées. Mais je préfère encore l'idée que mes dragons soient loin de moi et en sécurité sur Berk, plutôt qu'ici et d'angoisser à chaque instant pour leur vie.

\- Mmh, tu as raison. Au fait, tu as dit « mes dragons ». Tu en as plusieurs ?

\- Trois. J'ai Krabulle, un dragon Vipère du nom de Zéphyra et... un Terreur Terrible du nom de Gratouille. Mais il a été tué par ma sœur, y'a peu de temps alors qu'il voulait me sauver. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de donner son corps à Harold pour qu'il l'enterre sur Berk.

\- Oh non... Je suis vraiment désolée, Karen.

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas que les autres soient ici. La mort attend tout le monde sur cette ile de malheur...

\- Détrompez-vous, mesdemoiselles...

Les filles tournèrent leur regard vers la cellule qui se trouvé juste en face de la leur. Un homme assez massif et barbu était assis contre le mur du fond. On ne voyait qu'à moitié son visage vu qu'il était assis dans l'ombre et que la lumière des torches n'éclairées pas suffisamment les cellules.

\- Au fait, bienvenue. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix grave

\- Merci, mais on n'est pas enchantée d'être là vous savez. Répondit Karen

\- Personne ne l'est, jeune fille. Aucun d'entre nous. Mais si vous pensiez que la mort vous attend, c'est faux. Tant que vous êtes dans ces cellules, c'est que le maitre des lieux veut que vous restiez en vie afin que vous puissiez servir ses intérêts. Et deux dresseuses de dragons sont de précieux atouts dans sa conquête de gloire et de puissance.

Ingrid l'écoutait parler avec attention, persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelque part. Elle était enroué et faible, mais le ton de voix était toujours présent. Quand elle fit le lien avec ses souvenirs, elle entrouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Alvin ?!

Karen se rappela de ce nom en se remémorant l'histoire que lui avait racontée Astrid à la fête. On le croyait pourtant mort ! Le prisonnier se redressa et montra son visage dans le peu de lumière qu'il y avait. Pour Ingrid, il avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois. Son visage était plus creusé, sa barbe était réduite de moitié et ses dents étaient encore plus gâtées. Mais pour le reste, tout était normale.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Ingrid. Alors d'après ce que j'ai entendu, t'est la sœur de Dagur ? Sacrée surprise, je parie ? Même moi je n'aurais jamais fait le lien à l'époque. souriait-il

\- Ouais, sacré surprise. Alvin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On croyait que t'étais mort !

\- Et non. Je suis bien vivant ! Cela dit, je me sens plus faiblard depuis que ce fou m'a gardé enfermé dans cette maudite cellule. Et ça doit être pareil pour ceux qui me sont resté fidèle et qui ne sont pas encore parti rejoindre les dieux. Indiqua-t-il d'un simple signe de tête.

Les filles n'avaient même pas fait remarquer que les cellules s'alignaient sur deux rangées opposées, ni qu'elles s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres. Alvin pencha la tête pour essayer de voir le visage de Karen.

\- C'est qui elle ?

\- Je m'appelle Karen... Poing Sanglant.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se présenter ainsi, et ça lui faisait drôle. Bizarrement drôle en fait. Et ça, dans les deux sens du terme.

\- Ooohooooh ! La fille de Drago Poing Sanglant ? Enchantée ma jolie. Salua-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête

\- Vous connaissez mon père ?

\- Non. Jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer ce gaillard. Mais j'ai entendu beaucoup d'histoires qui forcent le respect et l'admiration pour un homme comme lui.

\- Si on veut...

\- Et d'après ce que je sais, il contrôlait un dragon Alpha. Ce qui veut dire que toi aussi tu sais le faire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien vu que j'en ai jamais vu. Ce sont des dragons extrêmement rares. Mais si Dagur s'attend à ce que j'en trouve et en dresse pour lui, il peut toujours attendre. Affirma-t-elle d'un ton sec

\- Mmh, mmh. Mais sache que Dagur se fichera de ton avis sur tes capacités. Si ton père savait comment s'y prendre, alors toi aussi. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'héritage.

\- Mouais. L'héritage...

\- Et crois-moi, quand Dagur veut quelque chose, il finit toujours par l'obtenir.

\- Oh ça, j'en ai déjà fait les frais. Maugréa Karen.

\- Mais toi, Alvin ? Pourquoi Dagur te garde-t-il ici ? s'interrogea Ingrid

\- Comme trophée personnel, je suppose. Mais vu les conditions de cette prison, j'aurais pu crever depuis longtemps, mais j'ai voulu rester en vie pour pouvoir me venger de lui et reprendre définitivement le contrôle de mon ile ! Voilà pourquoi je suis toujours en vie.

Il se réinstalla contre le mur et croisa ses bras sur son ventre.

\- Mais faudrait un miracle pour que j'arrive à sortir de cette cellule et reprendre le contrôle de mon ile et de ma forteresse. Même pour vous il en faudrait un si vous voulez retrouvez ce que vous avez perdue.

\- Ouais. Il en faudrait un. Confirma tristement Ingrid

\- Mais en attendant, on devra faire avec. Soupira Karen avant de mâcher son bout de pain

oO*Oo

Skull était très occupé a saccagé ce qui lui servait de résidence. Les chaises volaient et s'écrasaient contre les murs, les meubles trop lourds subissaient de grands coups d'épée et tout ce qui était fragile fut brisé. La rage qui l'animé par rapport à ce que Dagur lui avait répondit sur sa déclaration d'amour était sans pareil ! Peut-être même qu'elle était du même niveau de rage envers sa sœur ! A bout de force, elle donna un dernier coup d'épée latérale sur une cruche d'eau. Respirant rapidement pour retrouver son calme, son regard croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle s'en approcha et se regarda attentivement. Elle grimaçait en examinant sa brûlure et cacha tout le côté gauche de son visage avec sa main. En examinant que le côté droit, elle ne se trouvait pas laide mais constata qu'elle et Karen se ressemblait beaucoup. Elle fronçait simplement le regard, ne ressentant que de la colère et de la jalousie envers elle.

\- C'est sûr qu'elle a tout pour plaire. Elle est gentille, sincère, bienveillante, jolie, intelligente, courageuse... De quoi faire craquer tous les garçons qui l'entourent ! Y'a Eret, Rustok, et maintenant, elle me vole le cœur du seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé !

Mais les réponses froides et moqueuses de Dagur lui revenaient en mémoire.

\- Pourquoi je ne lui plais pas ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?! Est-ce... est ce qu'elle a finalement raison ? Ne suis-je donc qu'un toutou fidèle qui obéit pour exécuter les ordres et les caprices de son maître ?

En réalisant que sa sœur avait vu juste sur ce sujet, Skull en oublia progressivement sa haine et ruminait à présent contre Dagur. Elle retrouva enfin la vue sur tellement de choses. Comme sur le fait que sa sœur n'y était pour rien dans tous ces malheurs et qu'elle c'était retrouvée la par pur hasard ! L'éventualité que Dagur ne s'intéresse à Karen seulement pour ce qu'elle représente lui vient à l'esprit et la dégoutait. Elle comprit aussi que Dagur n'était pas capable d'aimer sans avoir un intérêt personnel. Elle se rappela alors d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère peu de temps après la naissance de Karen. Même que c'était y'a très longtemps et qu'elle était très jeune, elle s'en rappelé très bien.

\- _Ma chérie ? Regarde comme Karen est toute jolie ! On dirait toi à son âge !_

\- _Ça m'est égal. Tous les bébés sont pareils._

\- _Oui, mais... Oh regarde, elle te tend la main ! Elle est vraiment trop mignonne ! Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ?_

\- _Je ne veux pas la tenir._

\- _Parce que tu as peur de la faire tomber ?_

\- _Non, parce que je l'aime pas !_

\- _Ecoute, ma puce. Même si je sais pourquoi tu sembles ne pas l'aimer, tu ne dois pas dire de telles choses. Avec le temps, tu finiras par aimer et protéger ta petite sœur. C'est ce que font les membres d'une famille. Ils se protègent et se soutiennent les uns des autres._

\- _Non ! C'est ton bébé, mais pour moi, c'est juste le bébé d'un monstre ! Elle ne sera jamais ma sœur et jamais je ne l'aimerais ! Tu m'entends ?! JAMAIS !_

Songeuse, Skull se pinça les lèvres après c'être rappelé de cette conversation dont elle n'en avait jamais compris les valeurs. L'occasion c'était présenté bien des années plus tard et Skull avait laissé Dagur humilier et blesser Karen. Sa mère avait raison. C'était son devoir de la protéger et elle le ferait. Elle rendrait à sa sœur tout ce qu'elle avait perdu par sacrifice.

Elle se fraya un chemin à travers tout son bazar et chercha dans un tiroir un petit flacon contenant un puissant somnifère qu'elle gardait pour une occasion spéciale. Elle resserra sa poigne dessus et retourna naturellement vers la petite fête, mais avec de la détermination dans le cœur et dans le regard.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, petite sœur. Je vais te sortir de là.

Dans le réfectoire, tout le monde était tellement soul et joyeux qu'ils ne prêtèrent pas trop d'attention à son retour. Elle alla prêt des tonneaux de vin disposé dans la salle et débouchonna discrètement le petit flacon qui était coincé dans sa main. Le tonneau de vin actuel serait quasiment vide dans quelques verres, alors elle enleva le couvercle du second tonneau, se prit un verre et le but tout en versant subtilement le somnifère grâce à sa main qu'elle gardait poser sur le rebord du tonneau. Personne ne s'en apercevait et c'était génial, pas même Dagur qui avait posé son regard sur elle. Il s'avança vers elle et tenta de dialoguer gentiment, même s'il avait un peu trop picolé.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Regardez qui est revenue ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas quitter une fête qui célèbre votre victoire, chef.

\- T'a bien fait de revenir ! Parce que t'aller manquer le plus important !

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Mon discours, voyons !

\- Ah bah dans ce cas, remplissons nos verres et buvons cul sec des que vous aurez fini. suggéra-t-elle d'un naturel sans faille.

\- Bonne idée, ça ! Ahahaa ! HE ! Vous tous ! Remplissez vos verres dans ce nouveau tonneau et attendez que j'aie fini mon discours avant de boire !

\- OUAIIIIIS !

Chacun d'eux exécuta sa consigne. Skull se servit un demi-verre sous le regard de son chef qui fit de même avant qu'ils ne s'écartent pour laisser les autres se servir. Le niveau de vin du tonneau descendait très vite et quand le dernier guerrier fut servi, Skull fut intérieurement satisfaite de son plan. Dagur grimpa sur la table, ce qui attira l'attention de chacun.

\- Mes amis ! La tribu des Parenvrilles va prospérer plus que jamais ! Plus de conquête ! Plus de gloire ! Et tout ça avec une nouvelle flotte qui viendra s'ajouter à la nôtre ! Mais bientôt, nous pourrons conquérir le monde avec une puissante armée de DRAGOOOOOOONS !

\- OUAIIIIS ! GLOIRE A DAGUR !

\- Cul sec mes amis ! A nos futures victoires !

\- A NOS FUTURE VICTOIRES !

Ils burent tous cul sec, y compris Dagur. Skull but le sien sans pour autant avaler. Le somnifère n'allait pas tarder à faire effet de toute façon. Même dilué dans un grand volume, il sera tout aussi efficace.

\- Au fait chef ? A quand le mariage ? Blagua Sauvage

\- Pardon ? fit Dagur, surpris, tout comme Skull

\- Bah à ce qu'on dit, vous avez le béguin pour la petite chanteuse qui est en fait la fille d'un puissant chef de guerre ! Vous allez donc l'épouser pour agrandir la gloire et la puissance de la tribu et de votre famille ? répondit un guerrier

Dagur eut deux secondes de blanc et fixait sévèrement celui qui venait de parler. L'idée du mariage ne l'intéresser pas vraiment mais les arguments qu'il venait d'entendre était plutôt convainquant. Il se mit alors à sourire.

\- Ma foi, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Aller ! A la future Madame Dérangé ! Ah mince, mon verre est vide... Grogna-t-il en regardant le fond du verre

Soudain, un homme tomba à terre. Tous ses camarades le regardaient étonné, riant sur le fait qu'il soit tombé à la renverse suite à la bonne nouvelle ! Mais un autre tomba, puis deux, puis trois autres, ce qui inquiéta Dagur et le reste de l'assemblé.

\- Hé ! Qu'est ce qui se... passe...

\- J'en... sais rien, j'ai... sommeil... répondit Sauvage

\- Non mais oh ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir... bande de... protesta Dagur qui s'écroula à son tour sur la table.

Skull recracha enfin sa boisson et regarda avec satisfaction tout le reste de la salle s'effondrer sur le sol, les chaises et la table. Elle ne perdit pas de temps. Elle rangea dans sa poche le papier contenant l'accord de Karen puis traîna Dagur jusqu'aux sous-sols, là où Ingrid et Karen étaient prisonnières. Dagur faisait son poids mais ça n'entravait rien à la détermination de Skull. Dès qu'elle croisait des gardes, elle les assommait avec de simples techniques de combat à mains nues. Le dernier qu'elle assomma fut celui qui gardait la porte des cellules privées. D'ailleurs, le bruit qu'il causa en chutant à terre intrigua les prisonniers qui était de l'autre côté. Skull piqua les clés au garde et entra avec Dagur sous le regard surpris de sa sœur, d'Ingrid, de l'ancien chef des Traîtres et de quelques prisonniers.

\- Dagur ?! s'exclama Ingrid avec des yeux rond

\- Eh bah ça ! Pour une surprise ! Ahahaa ! Ricanait Alvin

Skull laissa Dagur par terre, face contre terre, et se posta devant la cellule de sa sœur qui était encore assise par terre et qui la regardait avec étonnement et sévérité. Sans s'échanger un mot, Skull ouvrit en grand la grille de sa cellule et continua de fixer Karen. Le silence devenant très lourd, Karen interrogea enfin sa sœur d'un ton sec.

\- Tu es revenue pour finir ce que tu as commencé ? Mais pour quelle raison exactement ? Pour te venger de moi ou pour ôter toute concurrence entre toi et cet imbécile ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Et pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ? S'étonna-t-elle en le regardant

\- Tu es toujours aussi bavarde ? Soupira Skull.

\- Oui. Alors ? Tu m'explique ?

\- Je l'ai mis hors d'état de nuire afin d'échanger vos places.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil

\- Qu'il devient un prisonnier et que toi tu retrouves ta liberté. Maintenant, sort.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

\- Oh ça oui j'ai très bien entendu ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ou même te croire ? Ce n'est pas toi qui n'as pas arrêté de me rabâcher qu'on n'est pas des sœurs et que tu me hais plus que tout au monde ?

\- Karen.

\- Je te rappelle quand même qu'en peu de temps, tu as voulu me tuer plusieurs fois, tu as menacé mes amis, tu as tué mon dragon, tu m'as rejeté, tu me hais depuis le berceau, tu as soutenu aveuglement Dagur et j'en passe ! A cause de toi, j'ai tout perdu ! Alors pourquoi devrais-je croire que tu veuille m'aider ?! Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un coup monté de votre part à tous les deux ?!

\- Parce que deux choses. De un... j'ai ça.

Elle montra à Karen l'accord qu'elle avait signé. Karen le reconnu et fut surprise de voir sa sœur prendre une torche et le brûler sous ses yeux. Une fois le papier entièrement consumé, elle rangea la torche et se tourna de nouveau vers Karen.

\- Voilà. Comme ça, t'a plus d'obligations. Et de deux... je l'ai vraiment endormi pour pouvoir exécuter mon plan. Regarde.

Elle s'approcha de Dagur et lui donna un bon coup de pied sincère dans les côtes, histoire de se venger personnellement de c'être fait remballé de la sorte tout à l'heure. Ingrid grimaça mais son frère ne manifesta aucune protestation ou signe de douleur. Karen constata que Skull disait vrai.

\- Tu vois ? S'il n'était pas endormi, il aurait crié ou réagit.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? demanda Karen qui était toujours perplexe des agissements de sa sœur.

\- Je t'expliquerais après. Maintenant, sort de cette maudite cellule !

\- Non !

Karen referma la grille en la claquant brutalement. Elle croisa les bras sans quitter du regard sa sœur qui levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne sortirais pas de cette cellule tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pour quelle raison tu t'embête à me venir en aide ! J'ai tout mon temps mais Dagur, non. Et s'il se réveille sans être dans cette cellule, bon courage ! Souriait-elle d'un air moqueur

\- Rha ! Mais si je t'aide c'est parce que... tu...

\- Quoi ? Toi qui es sans peur, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à me fournir la vraie raison !

Skull inspira et lui adressa pour la première fois une parole et un regard sincère.

\- Parce que tu es ma petite sœur.

Ingrid esquissa un léger sourire. Karen était perplexe et regarder Skull, la bouche entrouverte. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à entendre ça d'une manière aussi sincère ! D'un geste de la tête, Skull lui demanda une dernière fois de sortir de sa cellule et Karen obéissait. L'aînée traîna Dagur dans la cellule et la referma avant de se tourner vers Ingrid.

\- Tu sors aussi. Dit-elle en ouvrant la grille

\- Euh... moi aussi ? s'étonna la brune

\- Oui. Aller, sort.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? Que tu aides Karen c'est une chose, puisque c'est ta sœur !

\- Mais par les dieux, c'est une manie chez vous ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'aide ? Parce que toi aussi tu devrais être libre ! Voilà pourquoi ! Non mais je vous jure... grommela-t-elle

Ingrid sorti et alla rejoindre Karen qui l'enlaça, heureuse que ce miracle fut arrivé. Ingrid lui rendait son étreinte, trop heureuse à l'idée de retrouver leur liberté, leurs dragons et leurs amis ! Karen allait même pouvoir retrouver Eret ! Une autre grille s'ouvrit, ce qui les intrigua. Et elles le furent encore plus en voyant que c'était la cellule d'Alvin !

\- Toi aussi, Alvin.

\- Oserais-je demander pourquoi ?

\- On a besoin que le vrai chef de cette ile la dirige une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Trop aimable ma jolie. Merci de m'offrir ce que je rêve depuis des années !

\- De rien.

\- Mais pour que ce soit possible, il faut que ce qui reste de mes hommes soient également libre.

\- C'est ce que j'avais prévu. Mais pour augmenter les chances de réussite, aller dans le réfectoire et prenait Sauvage comme otage. Et soyez pas surpris de voir la salle rempli de pionceurs.

\- Et Dagur ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de lui ? demanda Ingrid, légèrement inquiète

\- Le garder comme trophée et comme prisonnier. Il va enfin pouvoir retourner dans la cellule qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Et cette fois, j'y veillerais personnellement. Eh oui, Dagur. Tu vas y passer un sacré bout de temps. Héhé. Assura Alvin en regardant d'un œil mauvais Dagur qui était toujours inconscient.

\- J'y veillerais aussi, Alvin. Faisons alliance. Proposa Ingrid en tendant sa main

\- Et pourquoi devrais faire alliance avec la sœur en sachant qu'avoir fait alliance avec le frère ne m'a apporté que des ennuis ?

\- Parce que les Parenvrilles obéiront à la sœur de leur chef, que j'aurais le droit d'influencer ta nomination en tant que nouveau chef de l'île et d'instaurer une alliance définitive avec les Traîtres. Et aussi que... malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire de mal, Dagur reste mon frère. La famille, c'est la famille. Et comme il est la seule famille qu'il me reste, je ne peux pas l'abandonner, même si je devine qu'il me rejettera et me reniera une fois qu'il sera éveillé.

\- Humm... dans ce cas, j'accepte. De toute façon, ce n'est pas difficile de se demander qui a hérité des neurones dans la famille ! Et au moins, je sais qu'avec toi y'aura moins de problème.

\- Sauf que je ne suis plus la douce jeune fille innocente qui travailler pour toi sous la peur que tu tues ma famille. J'ai beaucoup changé alors si c'est toi qui cause des problèmes, tu risques d'avoir de sacrée surprises, surtout si j'ai ma double hache en main. Le prévient-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil amusé

Alvin éclata ouvertement de rire, ce qui étonna Karen alors qu'Ingrid souriait.

\- Hahahaha ! Par Thor, c'est vrai que tu as changé ! Allez marcher conclu, Ingrid. Toi et moi, on va faire une sacrée équipe ! Haha ! accepta-t-il en lui serrant un peu trop fort la main

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Karen

\- Alvin et Ingrid libèrent ce qui reste des Traîtres et forceront le reste des hommes de Dagur à se rallier à eux. Quand à toi, tu vas me suivre jusqu'au quai. Allons-y.

\- Attends ! Ingrid, si tu restes ici, comment tu feras pour Sonovent ?

\- Des que tout sera réglé ici, je me rendrais à Berk pour rassurer tout le monde, puis je reviendrais ici avec Sonovent. Rassura-t-elle

Karen hocha la tête puis elles s'enlacèrent une dernière fois avec le sourire.

\- Tu vas me manquer, Ingrid.

\- Toi aussi, Karen. Et encore merci pour tout. Mais ne t'en fait pas, on se reverra au mariage. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. D'ici-là, soit prudente.

\- Toi aussi. Aller, file et passe-leur le bonjour. Souriait-elle

\- Compte sur moi. souriait-elle aussi.

Karen quitta Ingrid le cœur plus léger et suivi sa sœur jusqu'au quai, tandis qu'Alvin et Ingrid appliquait la partie du plan de Skull. Une vingtaine de Traîtres furent libéré et une fois qu'ils avaient récupéré des armes, ils n'eurent aucun mal à venir à bout des Parenvrilles qui n'était pas soumis au somnifère, et de les soumettre au commandement d'Ingrid et d'Alvin. Selon les conseils de Skull, ils allèrent jusqu'au réfectoire et furent quand même surpris de voir plus de cinquante hommes pionçaient comme des loirs ! Ils cherchèrent Sauvage, le trouvèrent et l'emmenèrent avec eux comme otage, ce qui facilita les négociations face à des troupes plus nombreuse. Petit à petit, bon nombres de Parenvrilles c'étaient rallié à Ingrid, notamment le chauve, la baraqué et le laideron, et Ingrid les avaient informés de sort de Dagur, de son alliance avec le vrai chef de l'île des Traîtres et de son soutien envers le nouveau et véritable chef de l'île. Alvin n'avait pas hésitait à menacer la vie de son ancien bras droit si ses hommes ne montraient pas de coopération. Et par respect pour Sauvage qui c'était montré moins cruel que Dagur durant tout ce temps, ils acceptèrent la situation et le nouveau commandement sans faire d'histoire. Alvin avait gagné sa revanche et remercia Ingrid d'un grand sourire et d'un clin d'œil que la jeune fille rendit avec sincérité. Comme premier ordre, Alvin avait demandé que tous ceux qui se trouvait dans cette forteresse se rassemble dans l'arène afin d'entendre le discours de leur nouveau dirigeant.

oO*Oo

Le long des couloirs qui menaient aux quais, Skull et Karen avançaient sans dire un mot. Karen avait plein de questions à lui poser, mais elle n'osa pas le faire. Et Skull ne voulait pas trop parlait parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, mais aussi parce qu'elle était aux aguets d'un danger et qu'elle gérait les combats quand elle croisait des gardes. Après en avoir mis deux à terre, elles poursuivirent leur route et Karen lança enfin la discussion, sous l'exaspération de sa sœur.

\- Au fait... je peux savoir ton vrai nom ?

\- C'est Skull. Ça l'a toujours était depuis que j'ai était enlevée du village.

\- Tu ne te souviens donc pas de ton véritable nom ?

\- Non. Je l'ai oublié.

\- Oh. Dans ce cas, raconte-moi ce qui t'est arrivé depuis que ces bandits t'ont enlevé ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie. Et puis ce n'est pas important.

\- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai besoin de savoir et je veux savoir ! Tu es quand même devenu un assassin !

Skull roula des yeux et céda quand même face au regard implorant de sa sœur.

\- Les bandits qui m'ont enlevée m'ont vendu à une sauvage qui voulait une domestique. C'était une garce tyrannique. C'est elle qui m'a fait cette brulure en me balançant à la tête la soupe bouillante et infecte que je lui avais préparé. J'avais 6 ans.

\- T'a était défiguré... tout ça parce que t'a mal cuisiner ?! S'indigna Karen

\- Elle l'a surtout fait par plaisir mais elle l'a très vite regretté. Après que la brûlure se soit calmé, j'ai chopé un couteau et je le lui ai planté dans le dos après lui avoir bondit dessus. Je n'étais pas traumatisé. J'étais... contente de l'avoir fait. souriait-elle en y repensant

\- Et après ?

\- Quand on a découvert le meurtre de cette garce, j'ai été emmené dans une arène de combat pour être puni de ce meurtre par exécution. Eh oui. dans ce village de fou, ils exécutaient aussi les enfants. Mon adversaire était un adolescent de 16 ans assez costaud, mais je l'ai massacré sans souci. C'est là qu'on a remarqué que j'étais doué pour me battre et pour tuer. Le maître d'arme du village m'a donc prit sous sa protection jusqu'à l'âge adulte et m'a enseigné tout ce que je sais.

\- C'est dingue. Et comment tu es entré au service de Dagur ?

\- Je l'ai rencontré y'a quatre ans, quand il a fait envoyer des navires dans tous les villages sauvage afin de recruter des guerriers pour son armée. Quand je l'ai vu la première fois dans cette forteresse, je suis... tombé amoureuse, sans explication. Mes talents de tueuse lui ont plu et la suite, tu la connais.

\- Ça fait quatre ans que tu l'aime et tu lui as jamais rien dit ?!

\- Si, juste avant que je l'endorme lui et ses hommes. J'avais trouvé le courage de lui dire, mais il m'a littéralement envoyé balader.

\- Oh. Je suis désolée, Skull. Sincèrement. Même que je vois pas du tout ce que tu lui trouve, tu l'aimais sincèrement et c'est injuste qu'il t'ai fait ça.

Karen posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de sa sœur qui regarder sa main avec une légère surprise. Se disant qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire ça et que c'était trop tôt pour les contacts humain et fraternel, Karen tripota nerveusement ses mains et continua d'avancer. Mais le silence fut trop long et lourd, et en regardant Karen du coin de l'œil, Skull se doutait qu'elle voulait encore lui demander quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore savoir ?

\- Bah... pleins de choses mais... je me disais que pour ce tour ci, ce serait toi qui pourrait me poser des questions sur moi. Histoire d'apprendre à se connaitre ! Même un petit peu ! Argumenta-t-elle avec optimisme

\- Désolée, mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Je dois avant tout te conduire au quai et rester aux aguets. Alors on parlera plus tard.

\- Ça me va. Souriait-elle

Skull voyait que Karen était ravie de l'idée, ce qui la contraria un peu pour la suite de son plan. Elles arrivèrent enfin au quai et Skull se débarrassa sans soucis des gardes et des employés. Skull informa Karen qu'elle pouvait la suivre, mais cette dernière la regarder d'un air boudeur parce que Skull lui avait demandé de rester à l'abri le temps que Skull fasse le ménage.

\- Quoi encore ? soupira Skull

\- Pourquoi t'a pas voulu que je t'aide ? J'te rappelle que je sais me battre !

\- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu m'aide. C'est mon plan, alors je fais ce que je veux et c'est moi qui décide.

\- T'aurais agi comme ça aussi pour nos jeux d'enfants ? Genre... « on joue à ce que je décide et t'a pas intérêt à protester sinon tu joues toute seule ! » demanda-t-elle, mains sur les hanches.

\- Tout à fait. Aller viens, on y est presque.

Karen leva les yeux au ciel et la suivis jusqu'à un petit bateau amarrer à quai.

\- Voilà. Tu sauras naviguer jusqu'à Berk ?

\- Bien entendu. La navigation, ça me connait même si j'ai plus l'habitude de naviguer avec mon Ebouillantueur que sur... attend... comment ça « tu » ? Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

\- Non.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? Tu peux être libre toi aussi, et recommencer une nouvelle vie ! On pourrait même repartir de zéro ! ça ne te plairait pas de retrouver une famille et de nous donner une chance ?

\- Si, mais je ne peux pas.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un reste ici pour empêcher qu'on te poursuive. Et même si je ne te connais pas, je sais que tu es forte et que tu arriveras à regagner ton nouveau foyer par toi-même. Mais moi, je dois rester ici pour aider Ingrid et Alvin. Et puis... c'est ici ma maison. C'est là qu'est ma place.

\- Non ! Elle est auprès de moi ! Une famille doit rester unie ! et je...

Karen pris les mains de sa sœur et la regarda avec des yeux brillant et la supplia de venir. Skull l'écoutait sans rien dire et sans réagir émotionnellement aux supplications de sa sœur.

\- Ecoute. Je viens de te retrouver alors il est hors de questions que je parte sans toi ! Je... Viens avec moi, j't'en prie !

\- Tu veux vraiment que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Oui ! Tu es ma sœur et je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit séparé ! Je veux qu'on reforme une famille et qu'on puisse compter l'une sur l'autre ! Souriait-elle

\- Même après tout ce que je t'ai fait ?

\- Oui. S'il te plait...

\- Bon d'accord. Monte la première, j'te suis. Céda-t-elle après une courte réflexion

\- Géniale ! Oh merci, Skull ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie

Elle n'osa pas enlacer sa sœur mais elle lui rendit un sourire ravie. Skull eut alors de la peine quand elle vit la joie dans le sourire et le regard de Karen. Et quand elle se retourna, Skull lui infligea d'un coup net et rapide le coup du lapin en pleine nuque. Karen perdit connaissance mais Skull la rattrapa avent qu'elle n'heurte la surface boisée. Elle s'assura qu'elle était bien dans les vapes puis l'amena à bord et l'allongea sur le fond du bateau. Agenouillée à ses côtés, Skull lui ouvrait enfin son cœur, sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la reverrait.

\- Désolée petite sœur, mais je ne peux pas te suivre. Comme je te l'ai dit, ma place est ici et je dois te donner toute tes chances pour que tu retrouves tout ce que tu as perdu. Et je... te dire ces mots étaient trop pénible tant que tu étais consciente. Là, tu ne l'es pas mais tu dois certainement m'entendre.

Elle écarta gentiment les tresses qui étaient devant ses yeux et poursuivit.

\- Je veux que tu sache... que je suis désolée. Depuis l'enfance, j'ai laissé ma colère m'aveugler alors que j'aurais dû agir comme une sœur pour toi. Quand on m'a enlevée, j'ai espérée tant de mauvaises choses à ton égard, mais quand je t'ai enfin revue après toutes ces années, ma colère envers toi est revenue d'un coup et je n'ai de nouveau pas su réagir comme il fallait. J'ai réalisé que tu n'y étais pour rien dans tout ce que je te reprocher et que tu t'étais retrouver sur cette ile par un malheureux hasard. Et à cause de moi, tu as perdu tout ce que tu chérissais. Mais maintenant, je veux agir comme une grande sœur et réparer mes erreurs. Maman m'avait dit il y a longtemps... qu'avec le temps, je finirais par t'aimer et vouloir te protéger. Parce que c'est ce que font les membres d'une famille. Ils se protègent et se soutiennent les uns des autres. J'ai mis 20 ans à le comprendre et là, je peux enfin agir comme une sœur.

Elle lui caressa timidement la joue et lui adressa un faible sourire.

\- Tu es devenue quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et je suis fière de toi. Regagne vite Berk et vis ta nouvelle vie avec tes amis, tes dragons et l'homme que t'aime. Soit heureuse, même si je ne serais pas à tes cotés. Et aussi... merci pour tout ce que tu as apporté à un monstre comme moi. Grace à toi, mon cœur est moins sombre. Adieu petite sœur.

Elle n'osa pas l'embrasser sur le front, alors elle regagna le quai avant de détacher la corde et de laisser le navire s'en aller vers le large, porté par le vent qui venait de se lever. Skull resta sur le bord du quai, ne quittant pas du regard sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au loin et hors de danger. Elle pria les dieux de veiller sur Karen à sa place, puis elle s'en alla ligoter et bâillonner ceux qu'elle avait assommés avant d'aller retrouver Ingrid et Alvin pour qu'ils puissent lui faire part de la situation. C'est avec satisfaction qu'elle apprit leur victoire et leur but actuel. Elle les suivis donc vers l'arène pour entendre ce fameux discours et les protéger d'un quelconque danger.

oO*Oo

Vers le milieu d'après-midi, toute la flotte de Berk était rentrée au village, ainsi que les dragons de Valka. En voyant au loin Krokmou perché sur le toit de la maison du chef, les dragonniers c'étaient précipité chez lui, avec leur dragons, pour avoir des nouvelles.

\- Harold ? fit Astrid une fois à l'intérieur

\- Je suis en haut, Astrid.

Ils montèrent les uns après les autres et restèrent figé sur place en voyant Harold assis sur une chaise et Eret immobile sur le lit.

\- Par Odin...

\- Est-ce que... est ce qu'il est... demanda Varek d'une voix angoissée

\- Non. Il est tiré d'affaire, mais il est inconscient depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'a pas bougé ou même dit un mot. Je m'en veux d'avoir trop dosé le venin de la fléchette. C'est ma faute s'il est dans cet état...

\- Dis pas ça, Harold.

\- Tu imagines s'il ne se réveille jamais ? Ou s'il...

\- Ça n'arrivera pas et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Si tu n'avais pas emmené Eret avec toi et Krokmou, il nous aurait quittés sur le navire.

Le tonnerre se mit à gronder et la pluie commencer à tomber.

\- Eh bah ! On est rentré au bon moment ! Souriait Krane qui regardait par la fenêtre

\- Ouais, ça me fait toujours marrer quand le mauvais temps débarque après qu'on est fait des trucs important !

\- Et dans ces cas-là, on peut donc rester à l'abri, personne ne nous demandera de bosser dehors !

\- C'est sur vu que ce n'est pas prêt de se calmer. Je vois des gros nuages gris à l'horizon. Informa Varek

\- Ne me dit pas qu'on va devoir subir une autre tempête de neige ? demanda Rustik

\- Mmh... je ne pense pas. Y'aura juste beaucoup de pluie et des coups de tonnerre.

\- Bah au moins, ça remplira le château d'eau et le puit ne sera pas à sec. Bah quoi ? J'essaie d'être optimiste. Vu ce qui c'est passer, faut bien essayer. Se justifia-t-elle en voyant leur regard étonnés

\- Astrid a raison. Nous devons reprendre le cours de nos vies, même si ça parait difficile.

\- Tu veux dire... qu'il faut qu'on oublie Karen ? demanda Rustik

\- Au maximum, sinon on sera trop tenter d'aller la chercher. Chose qu'il ne faut ne pas faire si on ne veut pas qu'elle en subisse les conséquences.

\- Tu as raison. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Varek

\- Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur Eret. Tu veux bien t'en charger ?

\- Bien sûr Harold. Bouledogre et moi, on va veiller sur lui. Pas vrai chouchoute ?

\- Parfait. Vous autres, vous venez avec moi pour qu'on aille s'occuper de Grattouille. Mais d'abord, faut que je prévienne les autres dragons de la nouvelle.

oO*Oo

En pleine mer, le bateau de Karen tanguait de plus en plus à cause de la tempête qui gagner en puissance. A bord, Karen était toujours inconsciente, mais les éclaboussures des vagues et la pluie la tiraient progressivement de son sommeil. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se massa le cou avec une grimace. Mais quand elle vit qu'elle était trempée et qu'elle était seule sur un bateau, elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda tout autour d'elle avec angoisse. Elle était seule, chose qu'elle n'aimait pas.

\- Skull...

Elle fronça le regard et rageât que sa sœur ne soit pas venue avec elle, mais aussi du coup qu'elle lui avait donné et qui la lancé encore. Karen se demander depuis combien de temps elle était la et où elle pouvait être ! Elle leva ensuite les yeux au ciel et vit que le ciel était sombre avec de bon gros nuage gris foncé, qu'il y avait quelques éclaircies, qu'il pleuvait légèrement, mais aussi qu'il y avait du vent et que les vagues remuaient pas mal. Mais la tempête n'allait pas s'arrêter. Au contraire, ça allait empirer dans l'heure qui suit et ça ne la rassuré pas.

\- Génial...


	19. Phobie

**_Salut à tous ! :D alors pour ceux qui auraient zappé l'annonce et qui se disent « bah pourquoi du chapitre 17, on passe au 19 ? o.O » sachez-le, j'ai repris la publication le mardi et le vendredi ! :D donc si vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre 18, allez le lire avant de lire celui-là, sinon vous allez être pommés ! x) petite réponse à vos reviews..._**

 ** _Ravie que la présence d'Alvin vous plaise. Vos réactions m'ont fait rire x) mais je tiens à dire qu'il n'a pas une grande influence sur le reste de l'histoire. Il était juste là parce que j'avais besoin de lui pour un événement bien particulier :) mais vous le verrez encore pour la suite ! ;)_**

 ** _J'ai conscience que la décision et les actes de Skull envers Karen sont un peu précipités, voire même inadmissibles pour certain x) mais en même temps, ce personnage est assez complexe, même pour moi x) ça m'est arrivé de m'arracher les cheveux quand j'écrivais sur elle xD mais en guise de compensation, ces actes auront de graves conséquences. Quoi comme conséquences ? Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. ;)_**

 ** _Et ne soyez pas trop déçu par rapport à ce qui s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent. Karen aura encore affaire à Dagur. Mais j'en dis pas plus. Et ni les menaces à la hache, ni les :3 ne marcheront ! Je ne dirais rien ! xD juste une dernière petite chose... Les fans du couple Karet seront... NO SPOIL ! xD encore merci pour tout, bonne lecture et à mardi ! Tchao ! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 19 - Phobie

Dans l'arène, tout c'était passer comme prévue. Tout le monde c'était rassemblé et Alvin avait pu faire son discours sans que personne ne l'en empêche à coup de lancer de hache. Une fois qu'il avait fini de parler, il ordonna a tout le monde de retourner à son poste, tout en glissant une subtile menace de mort si y'avais une quelconque rébellion ou envie suicidaire. Voilà. Ils avaient gagné ! L'île des Traîtres était de nouveau sous le contrôle d'Alvin, Dagur était toujours dans les cellules privée et ne c'était pas encore réveiller, mais tous ceux qui lui avait juré fidélité furent soit enfermé dans les cachots ordinaire, soit ils c'étaient finalement rangé du côté d'Ingrid. Mais la majeure partie d'entre eux avait choisi de suivre les ordres de la jeune viking. Dans la salle de réunion, Alvin savourait l'effet d'être de nouveau assis sur son siège de chef et Ingrid était occupé de préparer ses affaires pour son départ, mais leva les yeux vers Skull en voyant qu'elle était contrariée.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Pas vraiment. Dehors, c'est la tempête et j'ai peur d'avoir envoyé Karen à la mort.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il ferait ce temps-là, Skull. Mais je suis sure que Karen va s'en sortir.

Skull fit oui de la tête, voulant à tout prix croire aux paroles rassurante de la brune. Mais Ingrid devina qu'elle était vraiment contrariée.

\- Tu regrettes de ne pas l'avoir accompagnée ?

\- Non, j'ai fait le bon choix. La seule chose qui m'ennuie, c'est cette tempête. Rien d'autre.

\- Mais je voudrais savoir une chose... tu l'a sauvée pourquoi exactement ?

\- J'en sais trop rien. Peut être parce que j'ai eu un court moment de lucidité... ou peut être parce que j'étais sous l'effet de la colère à cause de Dagur et que je voulais le priver de son objet de convoitise. Mais bon. Que ce soit par amour ou par caprice, ce qui est fait est fait et j'ai pas envie de me prendre davantage la tête avec ça.

\- Skull.

\- Bref. Tu pars pour Berk ? demanda-t-elle en changeant volontairement de sujet.

\- Oui. J'ai promis à Karen d'y aller pour rassurer mes amis. Mais j'attendrais la fin de la tempête pour y aller.

\- Bien.

\- Mais avant faut que j'aille voir mon frère.

oO*Oo

Annoncer la nouvelle à Krabulle et Zéphyra n'était pas la chose la plus agréable à faire pour Harold. Les dragons étaient attristés de l'apprendre mais ils acceptèrent à contrecœur de rester sur Berk quand Harold leur expliqua pourquoi. Pareil pour Sonovent. Elle aussi aurait voulu retrouver son amie. Harold ajouta qu'ils allaient tous les trois rester ici et qu'on allait s'occuper d'eux en attendant des nouvelles de leur dragonniers, si les dieux leur accorder le droit d'en avoir.

Les dragons restèrent un moment entre eux, avant d'aller tristement rejoindre Valka et les autres dragons dans leur nouveau refuge. Même sous la pluie et le vent, Harold alla rejoindre le reste du groupe qui avait déjà préparé le bûcher pour Grattouille sur la plage. Les dragonniers et leurs dragons regardaient tristement le petit dragon allongé sur le tas de bois, puis Harold et Krokmou une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés.

\- Bien. On pourra commencer. Qui veut présidez la cérémonie ? demanda Harold

\- Moi ! Je veux bien ! avec sérieux, je vous rassure.

\- D'accord Krane. Vas-y.

Krane prit une position solennel, mains jointent et le dos bien droit. Il se racla la gorge et prononça sérieusement son discours.

\- Dragonniers... Dragons... amis. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes rassemblaient autour de ce bûcher afin d'honoré la mémoire d'un héros pas comme les autres. Il était petit, mais courageux. Mais hélas, un lancer de couteau l'a fait choirez. Le feu le fera à jamais disparaître, mais nous n'oublierons jamais son courage qui demeurera à jamais dans nos cœurs et nos mémoires. Adieu Grattouille. De toute les Terreurs, tu fus le plus terrible ! Maintenant, puisse ton âme rejoindre les cieux pour qu'elle s'envole éternellement au-dessus du vaste océan ! Rustik ?

Rustik s'approcha du bûcher, torche à la main. Il l'enflamma à plusieurs endroits et retourna auprès des autres pour regarder le feu se répandre. Les autres dragons présent crachèrent des flammes vers le ciel afin d'honoré à leur manière la mémoire et le courage de l'un des leurs. Ils restèrent la, à regarder le brasier s'étendre de plus en plus haut. La pluie ne semblait pas poser de problème.

\- C'était beau, frangin... Complimenta Kogne qui pleurait

\- Merci frangine. C'était un discours improvisé... mais dit avec le cœur. Dit-il en posant sa main sur son propre cœur

\- En effet, Krane. C'était un beau discours. approuva Harold.

\- Mais c'est dommage que la mer est agitée. On aurait pu lui faire un mini bûcher flottant comme Karen a fait pour le bras de Drago.

\- C'est sûr, Rustik. Mais on ne peut pas contrôler le temps et Grattouille devait vite avoir des funérailles.

\- Vous croyait que Karen aurait aimé ? Aussi bien l'idée d'un bûcher que mon discours ? demanda Krane

\- Je n'en doute pas. Et puis c'est mieux que de l'avoir enterré. Les bêtes sauvages auraient été attirées par l'odeur. Répondit Astrid

\- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On attend que le brasier s'éteigne et on enterre ce qui restera.

\- Super. J'espère juste ne pas être malade sous ce déluge. Ronchonna Rustik en s'essuyant le visage

\- Rustik. C'est des funérailles, alors tu attends en silence. Dit Astrid d'un air sévère

Quinze minutes après, le bûcher était enfin éteint et avait presque entièrement fini en tas de cendre. Il ne restait plus rien du Terreur Terrible, ce qui allait faciliter la suite. Les dragonniers avaient tout juste eu le temps d'enterré les débris sous le sable car le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, il pleuvait des trombes d'eau et la mer s'agitait beaucoup trop.

\- Quel temps de yak, sérieux ! J'suis trempée ! rouspéta Kogne en essorant ses tresses

\- Au moins, t'a pris une douche gratuite ! Ahahaa !

\- Crétin ! dit-elle en cognant son poing sur le casque de son frère.

\- Aïe ! T'a pas d'humour ou quoi ? bref. Même que je l'ai déjà dit, c'est vraiment une chance qu'on soit rentré au bon moment !

\- Je confirme ! Je n'aimerais pas être en pleine mer à l'heure qu'il est. dit Rustik

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Astrid

\- On rentre chez nous et on attend que la tempête se calme. Un peu de repos ne nous ferait pas de mal. Mais avant, je vais sillonner l'île pour... Krokmou ?

Son dragon fixait la mer, les oreilles en alerte. Sa tête tournait à droite et à gauche, attentif a quelque chose que lui seul semblait percevoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'étonna Rustik

\- Je n'en sais rien. Tu as vu ou entendu quelque chose, mon grand ?

Krokmou semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu, mais quelques secondes après, il était deux fois plus en alerte. Il c'était tourné vers Harold et faisait de grand signe de tête vers l'océan. Visiblement, il voulait que lui et Harold partent en mer.

\- Vous croyez qu'il a vu quelque chose ? Je vois rien ! demanda Astrid qui tenter de voir quelque chose d'anormal au loin

\- Peut-être. Vu qu'il est devenu l'Alpha, ses capacités ont doublé d'efficacité. Répondit Krane

\- Probablement. Et s'il est dans cet état, c'est qu'il veut qu'on aille vers le large. Comprit Harold

\- Quoi ?! Sous ce déluge ?! protesta Rustik

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va trouver, mais je pourrais pas rentrez chez moi sans savoir ce que c'est !

\- Pareil ! Je viens aussi !

\- Moi aussi !

\- Et nous aussi !

\- Je suis donc le seul à ne pas vouloir qu'on aille en expédition sous un déluge pareil ?!

\- Rien ne t'oblige à venir, Rustik. Souriait Astrid

\- Et vous priver d'une aide précieuse ? Hors de question ! En selle, Krochefer !

\- Et euh... ce serait peut-être bien qu'on prévienne Gueulfor et ta mère non ? suggéra Krane

\- Pas le temps. Krokmou semble trop pressé qu'on y aille. Répondit Harold face au nombreux coup de tête et grognement hâtif de la part de son dragon

\- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment tout d'un coup... murmura Astrid, soudainement inquiète

\- Alors hâtons-nous ! s'exclama-t-il avant de foncer vers le large, suivis des autres.

oO*Oo

Quelques minutes avant que le reptile noir ne pousse les dragonniers à partir de Berk, Karen tentait de faire face à cette tempête par ses propres moyens. Mais la mer était beaucoup trop houleuse et ne cessait de lui faire perdre son équilibre. De plus, la pluie rendait toute manœuvre impossible et diminuait son champ de vision. Le vent glacial lui mordait la peau, les éclairs étaient très visible et éclataient très fréquemment, et l'angoisse ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son réveil. Le vent détacha la corde qui maintenait la voile en place. Karen se prit la corde dans le dos, tel un coup de fouet. Elle tentait vainement de rattacher la corde mais une vague passa par-dessus bord et la fit tomber de force au fond de la coque, laissant la voile flottait à toute vitesse dans l'air. Karen recracha un peu d'eau salée et passa une main sur ses yeux

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir foutu dans cette galère, Skull ! Si je voulais mourir, j'aurais peut-être préféré au combat, tiens ! grogna-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle s'approcha du mieux qu'elle pouvait vers la corde et tenta une nouvelle fois de la rattacher. Mais Karen se figea de terreur en voyant son destin lui faire face. Une vague immense se dirigeait vers le bateau, accompagné par une salve d'éclair qui inondait le ciel de flashs aveuglant. Elle s'approcha sans plus tarder du mat et s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces. Elle ferma les yeux et retient sa respiration quand la vague passa par-dessus le bateau qui l'engloutissait sous l'eau. La puissance des vagues était incroyable ! Le bateau avait céder en plusieurs morceaux et Karen avait miraculeusement réussi à regagner la surface sans être blessée. Elle recracha de l'eau et toussa avant de nager vers un bout du mat qui flottait. Elle s'y accrocher de nouveau de toute ses forces et reprenait au mieux son souffle.

\- Je suis maudite... je ne tarderais pas à rejoindre maman... à moins que...

Elle eut l'idée d'attraper son sifflet et de souffler dedans le plus possible. Elle priait les dieux que quelqu'un l'entende et lui vienne en aide, même si une part d'elle-même savait que c'était inutile et désespérée. Mais si elle devait mourir, Karen décida alors de penser à tout ce qu'elle chérissait le plus une dernière fois. Ses amis, ses dragons, Eret... mais elle pensait aussi aux regrets qu'elle avait de ne pas être resté sur Berk avec lui et de ne pas lui avoir dit les mots qu'elle aurait tant voulu lui dire...

oO*Oo

Après avoir entendu un hurlement empli de haine résonner jusqu'aux étages, Ingrid c'était rendu au sous-sol avec Skull afin de faire face à son frère. Skull avait insisté pour l'accompagner et Ingrid avait céder. En entrant dans les cellules, Ingrid vit que son frère était bel et bien éveillé. Très calme, il se tenait au barreau de la porte et fixait froidement Skull qui restait près de la porte d'entrée. Il savait que c'était elle la responsable de cette situation, ainsi que celle qui avait drogué le vin.

\- Voyez-vous ça. Toujours fâchée, sale traîtresse ?

\- Non. J'ai ouvert les yeux et je me sens beaucoup mieux.

\- Je vois. Et le fait que je t'ai remballé était suffisant pour drogué le vin et m'enfermer ici ? D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la cellule de Karen ? Et comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit plus là, ainsi que ma chère sœur et ce cher Alvin ?

\- J'ai libérée ma sœur de son triste sort. L'accord que tu lui as fait signer est rompu et à l'heure qu'il est, elle a déjà rejoint Berk ainsi que tous ceux à qui elle tient.

\- Par ce temps pourri ? Pff ! Laisse-moi rire, Skull. Tu as envoyé ta frangine à la mort ! Quel geste d'amour attendrissant. Quand a ceux auquel elle tient, je dirais... presque tous.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Son amoureux doit déjà être au Valhalla. Vois-tu, le flacon que j'ai donné à Karen était une simple fiole d'eau mélangé à du vin. L'antidote que détenait Astrid... est juste là.

Il sorti de sa poche la véritable fiole d'antidote et la montra avec un grand sourire

\- Humph ! C'était amusant de faire croire à tout le monde que j'ignorais ou était l'antidote et que je comptais tenir ma promesse. Ils étaient tellement focalisés sur le sort de ce pauvre bougre qu'ils n'ont rien remarqué ! Ahahaa !

Il lança la fiole par terre avec un regard sévère.

\- Et puis je déteste la concurrence. Karen aurait dû être à moi, parce que c'est elle que j'aime. Vois-tu... ta sœur est plaisante sur tellement de points. Alors que toi, tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville en plus d'être glacial ! Ne t'étonne pas que je ne sois pas tombé amoureux de toi, Skull. T'a jamais su t'y prendre alors que Karen a réussi rien qu'en me défiant avec bravoure ! ça, c'est ce qui plait aux hommes ! conclu-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil

Skull se montra indifférente à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, même si ça lui faisait mal. Elle n'en voulait pas à Karen, mais a elle-même. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi naïve et aussi idiote de tomber amoureuse d'un type comme Dagur ! Le fait d'avoir libérée sa sœur et d'avoir détruit l'accord envahissait son cœur d'un plaisant sentiment de satisfaction et de justice. Dagur se tourna ensuite vers Ingrid, qui le regardait tristement.

\- Quand à toi, ma sœur... je n'ai peut-être pas eu le temps de venir te parler tant que tu étais derrière les barreaux, mais je t'aurais finalement libéré parce que j'avais décidé de te pardonner, mais aussi parce qu'être ici, c'est pas la place d'une Parenvrille. Surtout la sœur d'un chef !

\- Dagur...

\- Alors maintenant que ces détails sont réglé et que Karen est loin d'ici, et probablement morte, je t'ordonne de me faire sortir de cette cellule puante pour que j'aille dire deux mots à Alvin avant que je l'envoie lui aussi rejoindre les dieux ! Et cela de manière définitive !

\- Non. répondit-elle sans crainte

\- Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu ? Tu... tu viens de contester mon ordre, la ?!

\- Oui. Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas à obéir à un homme qui n'est plus le chef de la tribu et qui est rongé par la haine et la vengeance.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui est le chef dans ce cas ? Toi ? pouffa-t-il à l'idée qu'une fille puisse gouverner

\- Oui. Après tout, je suis la fille d'Osvald l'agréable. J'ai autant que toi le pouvoir d'accéder au rang de chef.

\- Ridicule ! Une fille ne peut pas gouverner une bande de guerriers !

\- Faut croire que si. J'ai repris le contrôle de la tribu et Alvin a repris le contrôle de son île. Et en tant que chef, je le soutiens, tout comme mon peuple me soutien.

\- QUOI ?! j'ai donc travaillé si dure pour rien, pour qu'on fasse de nouveau alliance avec les Traîtres et pour qu'on m'abandonne ?!

\- Tu l'as cherché Dagur. Ajoute-t-elle d'un ton navré

\- Donc toutes ses dégoulinantes valeurs familiales et ses touchantes paroles lors de nos retrouvailles, c'était du vent ?!

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! J'étais sincère quand je t'ai dit tout ça ! Tu es mon frère, Dagur ! ça, ça ne changera jamais. Quand je t'ai revu et que tu as accepté de faire la paix, j'étais heureuse à l'idée de te voir changer, mais aussi à l'idée de retrouver une famille ! Ma famille !

\- Vraiment ? Alors si je suis le frère que tu es si heureuse d'avoir retrouvé... FAIT MOI SORTIR D'ICI !

Ingrid soupira et secoua tristement la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?!

\- Parce que je te l'ai dit. Tu es rongé par la colère et la haine, Dagur ! Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir si tu projette de te venger sur Berk ou sur tous ceux qui t'entoure et de détruire la paix que notre monde mérite !

\- Donc tu vas me laisser moisir ici ?!

\- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Tu n'aies pas capable de tenir tes promesses ! Si je libère après que tu m'ai promis d'oublier le passé et d'aller de l'avant avec nous et les autres tribus, qui me dit que tu ne nous trahiras pas ? se défendit-elle

\- Tu ne fais donc pas confiance à ton frère ?

\- J'aimerais Dagur, je te le jure ! Seulement...

\- La paix prime sur l'envie de guerre et de conquête ? Tss. Parfait ! Restez dans cette politique de minable ! De toute manière, si y'a bien une chose que j'ai appris ces dernière années, c'est que je ne peux faire confiance qu'à une personne ! Et sais-tu... qui est cette personne ?

Ingrid n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. La réponse était d'une évidence des plus absolues.

\- Dagur. Répondit-elle

\- Exact ! Dagur ! C'est lui ! C'est à lui que je peux faire confiance ! On peut lui faire confiance à lui ! Il est loyal ! Fidèle à toute épreuve ce Dagur ! PAS COMME TOUS CES MISÉRABLE TRAÎTRES QUE VOUS ETES !

Ingrid soupira de nouveau, déçue et triste de l'attitude de son frère.

\- J'ai probablement eu tort de croire que tu pourrais changer, Dagur. Je suis donc dans l'obligation de te laisser ici.

\- Je suis dispensé d'exécution ? Trop aimable !

\- Jamais je ne voudrais t'ôter la vie, Dagur ! Même que tu continues d'agir de cette manière, je garde espoir qu'un jour, tu changes réellement pour que ta liberté te soit rendu et qu'on vive une nouvelle vie, ensemble, frère et sœur !

\- J'y ai cru, moi aussi. Mais après un coup pareil, je m'associe rarement aux traîtres ! Et tu sais ce que je fais à ceux qui me trahisse ? J'AJOUTE LEUR NOM SUR MA LISTE DE VENGEANCE ET JE PRIE LES DIEUX POUR QUE LE JOUR DE LEUR MORT ARRIVE LE PLUS TÔT POSSIBLE !

\- Dans ce cas, tu vas devoir ruminer ta haine pendant un très long moment. Mais si dans ton cœur, tu as un peu de place pour la raison... réfléchit à un avenir meilleur. Un avenir ou la paix et la collaboration peuvent apporter bien plus que la guerre et la destruction. Et quand ce jour viendra, je serais prête à t'accueillir auprès de moi, mon frère.

\- Ce jour ne risque pas d'arriver. Ooh que non ! Alors profitez bien de votre gloire, mais veuillez aussi à ce que je ne sorte jamais de cette cellule ! Parce que si je sors... JE VOUS TUERAIS TOUS AVANT DE RÉDUIRE EN CENDRE LA TOTALITÉ DE CETTE ÎLE ET CELLE DE BERK !

\- Au revoir, Dagur. Conclu Ingrid

\- C'EST CA ! AU REVOIR ! MAIS SACHE QUE JE SORTIRAIS UN JOUR ! PEUT ETRE PAS AUJOURD'HUI, NI DEMAIN, MAIS UN JOUR, OUI ! SOIT EN CERTAINE, FRANGINE ! TANT QUE JE SERAIS VIVANT, JE SERAIS UNE ANGOISSE POUR CHACUN D'ENTRE VOUS ! LES PARENVRILLES SONT DU GENRE TENACES ! J'ESPÈRE QUE TU LE SAIS ?!

Elle sortit et Skull referma la porte en laissant l'ex chef des Parenvrilles vociférer sa rage dans le vide et s'écharner comme un enragé sur les barreaux. Ingrid s'appuya contre le mur et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Ça va aller?

\- Oui. ça va aller... Maintenant, il faut que je dresse un dragon pour pouvoir aller sur Berk. Dit-elle en essuyant le coin de ses yeux.

\- Dagur en a enfermé quelques-uns dans les cages réservées aux dragons.

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas, faut pas que je perde de temps.

oO*Oo

Les dragons volaient tant bien que mal sous ce déluge. Et selon les intuitions de Krokmou, les dragonniers étaient sur la route menant à l'île des Traîtres. En réalisant ça, Astrid s'exprimait au mieux face au vent qui rendait les communications assez compliqué

\- Harold, tu sais où on va la ?

\- Je le sais Astrid ! Mais Krokmou ne nous emmènerez pas dans cette direction sans une bonne raison !

\- Tu crois que c'est par rapport à Karen ? Qu'elle aurait réussi à s'échapper ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir

\- Ça m'étonnerait ! Dagur ne l'aurait pas laissé filé aussi facilement ! Et on aurait déjà son armada sur le dos !

\- Une armada entière sur le dos... Mais comment tu veux continuer de bouger ? T'est littéralement cloué au sol !

\- C'est qu'une expression, idiote !

\- Et si elle avait eu de l'aide ? suggéra Astrid

\- Ça m'étonnerait aussi ! La seule qui aurait pu l'aider, c'est Ingrid, mais elle est surement dans le même cas que Karen ! Mais on n'a plus le temps pour les questions ! Il faut qu'on se sépare et qu'on fouille la zone ! Je vais vers l'île des Traîtres ! Vous autres, prenez des directions différentes !

\- Non ! C'est moi qui irai vers l'île des Traîtres ! protesta Rustik

\- Et pourquoi ça, Rustik ? demanda Harold en se tournant vers lui

\- Parce que si jamais on tombe sur Karen, c'est évident que c'est moi qu'elle espère comme sauveur, Harold !

\- Dis donc ? T'a oublié qu'elle est amoureuse d'Eret et que tu devais la laisser tranquille par rapport à ça ? rétorqua Astrid

\- Non, mais Eret est pas là pour fanfaronner ! Alors j'ai encore une chance !

\- Je rêve... soupira-t-elle blasé

\- Et puis si c'était toi qui étais en danger, je laisserais Harold te sauver ! lui répondit-il

\- Je disais donc... que j'irais vers l'île des Traîtres ! C'est plus prudent !

\- De la pluie, du vent, notre groupe qui se sépare... des conditions parfaitement réunies pour qu'un monstre des mers sauvage surgisse des profondeurs de l'océan, et nous tuent tous ! L'un... après l'autre ! annonça Krane en souriant à sa sœur qui souriait aussi

\- Ok tout le monde ! On va à sa recherche !

\- Harold, tu es vraiment sur que c'est Karen qu'on doit chercher ? On en est même pas sure !

\- Je le sens, Astrid ! Je sais qu'elle est la quelque part !

En l'entendant dire ça avec tant de conviction, Astrid eut l'impression de ressentir la même chose. Du coup, pas besoin d'en dire plus motiver les troupes ! Astrid et les jumeaux s'en allèrent dans des directions opposé, laissant Rustik défiait sévèrement Harold du regard.

\- Comment vous êtes tous injuste envers moi ! Tu parles d'une solidarité !

\- Rustik.

\- Tu n'imagines pas comment elle va être trop déçue quand elle va voir que c'est toi qui l'as sauvé au lieu de moi !

\- Oh rassure-toi, Rustik. Je lui dirais que tu n'as pas cessé de penser à elle.

\- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? demanda-t-il avec espoir

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

Il fila avec Krokmou vers l'île des Traîtres et Rustik parti dans sa propre direction. Chacun des dragonniers étaient aux aguets, scrutant la moindre parcelle d'eau à la recherche de ce qui pourrait les mettre sur une piste. Les jumeaux eurent plus de difficulté à chercher que les autres à cause du Braguettaure qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. L'un voulait aller à droite et l'autre à gauche en même temps, et finissaient par se percuter violemment, tout comme leur dragonniers. Et parfois, c'est les têtes qui se croisaient. Un vrai casse-tête.

Krokmou perdait de plus en plus son intuition, comme si elle s'estompait inévitablement. Il usait alors de ses ondes sonores pour détecter la présence de Karen ou d'autre chose à la surface. Mais il n'y avait toujours rien, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives. Et la tempête n'aidait pas pour y voir clair. Surtout avec les vagues qui tanguaient de plus en plus fort et la pluie qui brouillait la vue !

\- Toujours rien... elle est forcément la, quelque part !

Son cœur se serra soudainement. Il avait peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. Krokmou continuait d'avancer, cherchant en même temps qu'Harold une trace de leur amie. Karen était toujours accrochée à son bout de bois, luttant pour tenir face aux vagues qui l'assaillaient. Elle n'avait presque plus de force pour rester à la surface, ni pour siffler. A la prochaine vague, tout sera fini. Pour combler sa difficulté, elle attrapa une puissante crampe à sa jambe droite ce qui la fit grimacer.

\- _Ça y est, c'est fini... j'vais mourir... Eret..._

Elle voulait penser à lui jusqu'à la fin. Les yeux fermés, elle revoyait clairement le jeune homme lui sourire et Karen revivait avec bonheur les instants qu'elle avait passé avec lui. A bout de force, elle lâcha le bout de bois mais tenta désespérément de le rattraper. Mais sa crampe l'empêcha de nager et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser sombrer vers les profondeurs.

\- _Eret..._

Au moment même où l'espoir l'avait définitivement quitté, Harold plongea dans l'océan. Il nagea vers elle, l'attrapa par la taille et la remonta le plus vite possible à la surface. Krokmou l'aida à se hisser sur son dos et regagna de l'altitude pour les éloigner du danger. Karen était dans les bras d'Harold, assise en amazone sur ses jambes et la pluie martelait son visage. Harold la secouait et l'appeler désespérément.

\- Karen ? Karen ?! KAREN !

\- Eret... murmura-t-elle faiblement

\- Oh, Thor soit loué ! Tu es vivante !

Même qu'elle c'était trompé de nom, Harold s'en fichait et la serrait dans ses bras, soulagé de la revoir en vie. Encore dans les vapes, Karen s'étonnait de ressentir encore un souffle de vie en elle.

\- Eret... murmura-t-elle encore une fois

\- Non Karen, c'est moi, Ha...

\- Je t'aime...

Avec les dernières forces qui lui restait, elle arriva à attirer le visage d'Harold vers le sien et lui vola un baiser avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras, sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Harold ne bougeait plus, choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'est pas que ce baiser était désagréable, mais c'était... bref, ça avait suffi à lui faire oublier la tempête et à le mettre mal à l'aise ! C'est même Krokmou qui a dut le faire revenir à lui en grognant d'inquiétude !

\- Euh... ou... ouais. Krokmou ? Ce qui vient de se passer devra rester entre nous, en espérant que Karen ne s'en souvienne pas des qu'elle sera réveillé. Allons vite retrouver les autres.

Retrouver les autres fut plus rapide que de retrouver Karen. Chacun d'eux était heureux de la revoir, mais Rustik fusillait Harold du regard du fait qu'il ait trouvé Karen à sa place. Le retour vers Berk fut immédiat, mais l'accueil sur la place du village fut moins chaleureux en plus d'être revenu sous la pluie. Valka était à la forge avec Gueulfor, et quand ils virent les dragonniers atterrirent, ils sortirent sous la pluie, furieux comme des yaks enragé. De loin, Harold constatait que sa mère ressemblait presque à Stoik quand il était furieux. Et elle faisait tout aussi peur que lui.

\- Par tous les dieux et chefs de Berk réunis ! Ou étiez-vous passez ?! S'exclama Gueulfor

\- Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre ! Vous auriez au moins put nous... Karen ?! S'exclama Valka

En voyant Karen dans les bras d'Harold, ils se turent, voulant entendre une explication à sa présence, mais les dragonniers ne savaient pas eux même pourquoi elle n'était plus prisonnière de cette forteresse ! Astrid demanda à Harold d'emmener Karen chez elle. Suivis de tout le groupe, de sa mère et de Gueulfor, Harold porta Karen jusqu'à la chambre d'Astrid et la posa sur le lit après qu'Astrid ai enlevé toute les affaires de Karen pour les remettre dans son sac et qu'elle ait envoyé les débris de verre sous son lit. Harold voulait réveiller Karen, mais le souvenir de sa confusion était encore bien présent dans son esprit. Il tenta quand même de la réveiller, et si jamais elle se trompait encore, les autres seront là pour le voir et ils comprendront. Du moins il l'espérait, surtout vis à vis d'Astrid.

\- Karen ? Hé ? Tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il en lui secouant doucement l'épaule

La blonde se réveilla progressivement et ouvrit petit à petit les yeux.

\- Harold... ?

Il fut soulagé qu'elle ne se soit pas trompé et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Bon retour parmi nous.

La blonde lui souriait en retour et se redressa avec son aide. Elle fit du regard le tour de la pièce et vit sans surprise que ses amis étaient là et la regardait avec de grands sourires.

\- Vous êtes tous la... souriait-elle

\- Et oui, Karen. Enfin surtout ceux qui ont bravé la tempête pour venir te sauver, dont moi. se vanta Rustik

\- Euh... non, il manque Eret et Varek. Ou sont-ils ? s'étonna-t-elle en s'apercevant de leur absence

\- Eret s'est remis du venin, mais il est alité et Varek veille sur lui.

\- Alité ? Mais... non, ce n'est pas possible puisqu'il vient de me sauver. Souriait-elle

\- Désolée Karen, mais Eret était pas avec nous. C'est Harold qui t'a trouvé. Informa Astrid.

\- Ha... Harold ?

Étonnée, elle croisa son regard mais en voyant son regard gêné et ses joues roses, elle se rappela ce qu'il c'était passer et se figea en poussant un petit cri horrifié à travers ses mains. Elle continuait de regarder Harold avec de grands yeux tout aussi horrifié, sous l'incompréhension et l'étonnement du groupe.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui y'a ? demanda Gueulfor

\- Karen ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Astrid

Karen se contenta de faire frénétiquement non de la tête, avant de se prendre la tête entre ses mains.

\- Que tout le monde sort, je vais rester avec elle. Conseilla la blonde

Tout le monde quitta la pièce, étonné et inquiet. Quand Astrid fut enfin seule avec Karen, elle s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit.

\- Karen, ils sont tous partis. Dis-moi ce qui y'a ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce

\- Oh c'est horrible Astrid...

Karen prit les mains d'Astrid dans les siennes et la regarda dans les yeux avec tristesse et angoisse, sous le regard intrigué de la guerrière.

\- Pardonne-moi...

\- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te pardonne ?

\- J'ai, euh... disons qu'à cause de la tempête, j'étais complètement dans les vapes. Et du coup... je me suis grandement trompé de sauveur...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah... Tu m'as dit que c'est Harold qui m'a sauvé, mais pour moi... c'était Eret. Et comme j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, et que les dieux m'ont laissé une seconde chance, j'en ai profité pour... je l'ai... j'ai...

\- Quoi ? Tu l'as embrassé ?

Morte de honte, Karen se pinça les lèvres et fit oui de la tête sans pour autant regarder Astrid dans les yeux. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle attendait le coup de colère de son amie. Astrid eut un alors un petit rire amusé et Karen releva la tête, surprise de l'entendre rire.

\- Et tu veux que je te pardonne... pour ça ?

\- Mais... Bien sûr que oui ! J'ai accidentellement embrassé ton fiancé !

Astrid rigola encore un peu.

\- Mais enfin Karen ! Tu viens de le dire ! C'était un accident ! Moi, je mets ça sur le compte de la tempête. J'ose à peine imaginer dans quel état tu devais être, seule, perdue au milieu de l'océan et sur le point de mourir. C'est donc normal que tu aies confondu Harold et Eret.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû. Harold me parlé mais mon cerveau me disait que c'était Eret. Et je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour ne pas péter un plomb ?!

\- Quoi, tu te sentirais mieux si je te sautais dessus pour te cogner à sang et t'arracher les cheveux et les yeux ? souriait-elle

\- Oui ! Ou que tu m'en colle une bien sévère !

\- Karen. Je n'ai aucune raison de réagir comme ça. Et encore moins devant une amie qui s'en veut et qui à le courage de me dire la vérité.

\- Astrid...

\- C'était juste un baiser accidentel. Rien de plus. Donc inutile d'en faire toute une histoire. assura-t-elle d'un sourire sincère

\- Mais y'a autre chose...

Astrid leva un sourcil, ce qui inquiéta de nouveau Karen qui inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

\- Comme j'étais tellement persuader que c'était lui, j'ai... embrassé Harold et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

Astrid ne se mit pas en colère. Elle se contenta de sourire tout en secouant la tête. Karen était d'une part soulagée d'avoir réussi à lui dire et de voir que sa meilleure amie ne lui en voulait pas, mais elle éclata inévitablement en sanglot, le visage dans ses mains.

\- Je suis vraiment la pire de toutes... La seule fois où j'arrive à prononcer ces fichus mots, je me trompe de garçon en croyant que c'est celui que j'aime !

\- Karen, calme-toi. C'est rien. Rassura Astrid

\- J'ai honte Astrid... j'ai tellement honte...

\- Je peux comprendre. Comment tu t'es senti après lui avoir dit que tu l'aimais ?

\- Astrid, c'était Harold ! Pas Eret !

\- Je sais. Mais ça, tu l'as réalisé que maintenant. Mais quand c'est arrivé, tu croyais que c'était Eret ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment-là ?

Malgré son chagrin et ce terrible sentiment de honte, Karen fit l'effort de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

\- Bah je me sentais... bien. J'étais même heureuse d'avoir enfin réussi à lui dire et d'avoir eu la chance de le faire...

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller le lui dire pour de vrai ?

\- J'adorerais, mais... il est alité ! D'ailleurs, comment ça s'est passé pour...

\- Les détails de notre départ et notre retour sur Berk seront réglé plus tard. Pour l'instant, fonce vite le retrouver chez Harold.

\- Ok mais... tu ne vas pas blâmer Harold au moins ?

\- Karen. Si tu continues de te faire du mouron pour cette histoire, là c'est sûr que je vais te coller un pain ! Alors fiche vite le camp ! Plaisanta-t-elle

Karen regarda à travers la fenêtre, les lèvres pincées. Elle semblait quelque peu hésitante maintenant qu'elle avait l'occasion d'avouer son amour, mais elle trouva enfin la volonté d'aller lui dire. Elle se tourna d'abord vers Astrid et l'enlaça affectueusement.

\- Merci pour tout Astrid ! Et merci de ne pas m'en vouloir ! Tu es véritable amie !

Elle se leva du lit et sorti à toute vitesse de la maison sous le regard amusé d'Astrid. Mais ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'est qu'Eret c'était réveiller depuis le moment ou les dragonniers étaient revenu avec Karen au village. Ça avait fait sursauter Varek de voir l'ex trappeur ouvrir subitement les yeux et le jeune Viking c'était empresser de demander à Eret s'il se sentait bien. Après avoir certifié que oui, il avait exprimé à Varek le désir de sortir d'ici et de se rendre au village, même qu'il pleuvait encore. Varek avait bien entendu demander la raison de cette envie soudaine mais ce dernier lui avait répondu « qu'il le fallait » Varek avait haussait les épaules en voyant son ami sortir de la maison au pas de course. Eret c'était laisser guider par l'intuition qui envahissait son cœur et son intuition le mena jusqu'à la grande place où il vit Karen se tenir à l'autre bout et qui venait de l'apercevoir aussi.

\- Karen...

\- Eret...

Sous le regard des dragonniers qui se trouvaient à côté de chez Astrid en train de parler sur Karen, de son retour et de son attitude inquiétante, la jeune fille s'avança d'un pas lent puis d'un pas rapide, avant de se mettre à courir vers Eret avec un immense sourire. Eret fit de même et attrapa Karen par la taille, puis la fit tourner dans les airs, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Valka et Gueulfor regardaient aussi ce spectacle très touchant depuis la forge, impatient et curieux de voir la suite. Eret fit descendre Karen tout contre lui et plongea son regard dans le sien, tout en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je... je ne rêve pas ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve et que tu es bien la !

\- Tu ne rêves pas, Eret. Je suis bien là. souriait-elle

\- Mais... comment tu...

\- Je t'aime.

Ça y est ! Elle le lui avait enfin dit et elle ressentait une joie bien plus grande que celle qu'elle avait ressentie lors de son sauvetage ! Eret fut surpris de l'entendre dire ça, mais en voyant Karen lui adressait un tendre sourire, il attrapa d'instinct sa nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement. Karen lui rendait son baiser avec la même passion et enlaça son cou de ses bras.

Rustik fut littéralement dégoûté et comprit que ses chances avec Karen avaient définitivement atteint zéro. Astrid était sorti rejoindre ses amis et regardait avec un grand sourire ravie ce beau spectacle, avant de prendre la main d'Harold et de le rassurer d'un tendre sourire. Rassuré, il resserra l'emprise de sa main sur la sienne et lui rendit son sourire.

Même que Karen et Eret étaient les deux seul vikings sous la pluie, ça leur étaient bien égale ! Ils rattraper le temps perdu ! Ils avaient même oublié que les autres les regardaient et ils continuaient de s'embrasser. Karen se rappela brièvement ce que lui avait dit Astrid sur le fait d'échanger un baiser. Karen trouvait que c'était mille fois mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé ! Depuis la forge, Gueulfor les interpella avec humour.

\- Héééé ! Prenez une chambre !

Ils rompirent le baiser et se tournèrent vers la forge, surpris et légèrement embarrassé.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est mieux pour s'embrasser, non ? Ajouta le vieux forgeron

\- Personne ne te force à regarder, vieux boiteux ! répliqua Eret avec humour

Karen éclata de rire dans les bras d'Eret. Valka riait aussi avant que Gueulfor se mette à faire pareil. D'un signe du crochet, il invita les tourtereaux à venir se réchauffer auprès du feu de la forge. Main dans la main, ils entrèrent dans la forge, suivis de leurs amis. Karen comprit qu'elle avait des explications à fournir.

\- Bien. Maintenant que vous deux, c'est fait... on pourrait peut-être savoir comment tu t'es retrouvée en pleine mer, loin de la forteresse de Dagur ? demanda Astrid

\- En fait... c'est à cause de ma sœur.

\- Tu as une sœur ? s'étonna Valka

\- C'est un détail que j'expliquerais en détail plus tard, mais c'est grâce à elle si je suis là.

\- Pourquoi ? Vu qu'elle voulait à tout prix te tuer, c'est incompréhensible ! s'étonna Harold

\- C'est moi ou vous avez tous des folies meurtrières dans cette famille ? Demanda Gueulfor

\- Autre détail. Répondit Karen sans se fâcher. Disons qu'elle a fini par changer d'avis après que... le brouillard se soit dissipé sur plusieurs points. Elle a ensuite endormit Dagur et l'a emmené dans les cellules pour que j'échange ma place avec lui.

\- Je suis prêt à prier qu'il doit être fou de rage ! fit Varek

\- Oui, surtout qu'en plus, elle a libérée Ingrid et Alvin pour qu'ils puissent prendre le contrôle de l'île.

\- Quoi ?! Alvin est vivant et il s'est associer à Ingrid ?! De mieux en mieux ! pouffa Gueulfor

\- Et faut espérer qu'il ne s'évade pas cette fois... Grimaça Varek

\- Aucun risque, Alvin veillera à ce qu'il ne s'échappe pas cette fois. Pour info, Ingrid m'a dit que quand tout sera réglée, elle viendrait sur Berk pour qu'on soit rassuré de la situation, mais aussi pour récupérer Sonovent et ses affaires.

\- Ça marche.

\- Et après que tu sois sorti de prison, pourquoi tu t'es retrouvée seule en pleine mer ? Skull n'était pas avec toi ?

\- Non. Vu le coup qu'elle ma mit à la nuque, j'en déduis qu'elle ne voulait pas m'accompagner, ni qu'on soit ensemble comme j'ai tant voulu le croire quand elle m'a libérée. Tss. Je suis vraiment naïve d'avoir cru qu'on pourrait redevenir une famille !

\- Dis pas ça Karen. Si ça se trouve, elle...

\- Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à chercher des raisons valables pour ce qu'elle a fait. Elle m'a libérée, elle m'a bercé d'illusions et elle a laissé le bateau faire voile en pleine tempête ! Si ça se trouve, elle voulait encore me tuer !

Elle essuya brièvement une larme, sous le regard navré de tous.

\- Bon, assez pleurer et ruminer. Je préfère l'oublier et ne plus jamais la revoir. De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait et je me porterais sans doute mieux sans elle.

\- Karen...

\- Et puis j'ai déjà une nouvelle famille. Vous. Souriait-elle

\- C'est très gentils de nous dire ça Karen. On est très touchée. Souriait Valka. Et merci de nous avoir informés de la situation. On sait donc que l'île des Traîtres sera de nouveau sous contrôle et que la paix sera toujours maintenue entre nos deux tribus.

\- Et Dagur est mis hors d'état de nuire et Karen as été libérée. Que demandez de plus ?

\- Qu'on se marie ?

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Astrid qui argumenta avec joie sa proposition.

\- Vu que nous sommes tous réunis et que tout est réglé, autant en profiter pour se marier ! T'en pense quoi Harold ? Suggéra Astrid avec un grand sourire

\- J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée, Astrid.

\- Ouais mais... quand ? demanda Kogne

Les futurs époux échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Au lieu d'un mois... je pense que dans trois jours, ce serait parfait.

\- Moi aussi. Souriait-elle.

\- Alors c'est décider. Dès demain, nous ferons notre annonce. Et des que le beau temps sera de retour, on attaquera les préparatifs. Annonça Harold

\- Parfait ! Avec l'aide de tout le village, tout sera vite prêt ! souriait Gueulfor

\- Et pour la décoration, j'ai plein d'idées ! Ajouta Valka

\- C'est drôle, je ne suis pas étonné de vous ! Souriait Karen

\- Et du coup on fait quoi la ? demanda Krane

\- On se repose et on reprend des forces. Je crois que tout le monde l'a bien mérité. Lui répondit Astrid

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire... acquiesça Karen en se frottant la nuque

Astrid n'avait pas tort. Une bonne sieste ferait du bien à tout le monde ! Surtout Karen qui sentait ses membres s'engourdir, et qui sentait ses yeux lui brûlaient et se refermaient tout seul.

\- La tempête se calme déjà, on dirait. Y'a un peu de soleil. Annonça Rustik

\- Tant mieux, y'aura moins de boue. soupira gaiement Varek

\- Mariage boueux, mariage heureux non ? A moins que ce n'est pas le bon dicton ?

\- Dommage qu'il y'aura moins de boue. C'est trop marrant de se battre dans une flaque ou d'en balancer sur les gens ! ricana Kogne

\- Hé ! y'a un arc en ciel ! regardez ! s'exclama Karen toute joyeuse

Elle pointa du doigt le phénomène météorologique. Par-delà l'horizon, chacun des dragonniers pouvait voir un bel arc en ciel se dévoiler parmi les nuages à moitié sombre. Ils le regardaient avec le sourire ou avec mécontentement.

\- Peuh, c'est nul les arcs en ciel ! on ne peut même pas les toucher, même à dos de dragons ! ronchonna Krane

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est tellement joli à regarder. Commenta Karen en appuyant sa tête contre le bras d'Eret.

\- Hé, vous imaginez si nous et nos dragons devenons multicolore si on passer à travers ? demanda Kogne

\- Oh, ce serait trop cool ! J'ai envie de refaire une tentative pour l'atteindre ! Tu viens frangine ?

\- J'arrive !

Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent à dos de leur Braguettaure en direction du large, sous le regard amusé et désespéré de leurs amis.

\- Ils ne sont pas croyables. Soupira Gueulfor avec un petit sourire

\- C'est deux têtes de moutons. On ne les changera pas. lui répondit Rustik

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais rentrez chez moi pour me reposer et discuter du mariage avec ma famille.

\- Harold, ce n'est pas sérieux ! Y'a encore du... rouspéta Gueulfor

\- A demain tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-il en entraînant avec lui Astrid qui riait

\- Attendez ! s'exclama Karen

Le couple se retourna vers Karen qui semblait quelque peu embarrassée.

\- Je... je voulais savoir... pour Grattouille...

\- Ah oui ! Excuse nous Karen... avec tout ce qui s'est passé, on acomplètementt zappé de te le dire. Sache qu'il a eu une belle cérémonie. Nous l'avons incinéré sur un petit bûcher sur la plage et nous avons enterré ce qui restait du bûcher. Expliqua Harold

\- Merci... ça me rassure de savoir qu'il ne craint plus rien. Merci. Souriait-elle, émue

\- C'est normal Karen. On aurait pu l'enterré, mais on s'est dit que les bêtes sauvages auraient été attiré par l'odeur... ajouta Astrid

\- Vous avez bien fait. Et pour Krabulle et Zéphyra ?

\- Ils sont au refuge et ils vont très bien. Assura Valka

\- Merveilleux... j'irais les voir dès que possible. Bon aller, je vais vous laissez tranquille. A demain !

Le jeune couple lui rendit son sourire puis ils reprirent la route de la maison du chef. Avec le sourire, Valka salua le reste du groupe et accompagna les futurs mariés après avoir invité le vieux forgeron à prendre congé et à les suivre chez eux, ce qu'il refusa gentiment car il avait encore des choses à faire. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Varek et de Rustik de s'éclipser avec leur dragons. Rustik bouillonnait de rage de voir Karen tenir la main d'Eret, mais il laissa finalement tomber toute tentative de la conquérir. Ne restant plus qu'eux, Eret se tourna vers Karen.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? J'aimerais qu'on discute un peu. En privé.

\- D'accord mais... si ça te dérange pas, j'aimerais rester au chaud chez Astrid. Je n'aurais pas assez d'énergie pour une longue marche.

\- Pas de soucis. Lui souriait-il. Gueulfor. Le salua-t-il d'un signe de tête.

\- A demain les amoureux. Et bon retour parmi nous, Karen. Lui souriait-il

\- Merci Gueulfor.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- A demain.

\- Oooooh c'est chou... bafouilla-t-il tout timide et tout rougissant

Karen riait puis s'éloigna avec Eret et Cranescrusher en direction de la maison d'Astrid, main dans la main. Là maintenant, elle savourait le bonheur qu'on lui accordait car elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à lui avouer son amour, ni qu'ils soient en train de marcher ensemble main dans la main, sans que rien d'autre ne se mettent en travers de leur bonheur. Une fois dans la maison, elle monta avec lui à l'étage et tous deux s'asseyaient sur le lit, l'un face à l'autre.

\- Je suis heureuse.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Tu es vivant, je suis de nouveau auprès de vous et j'ai enfin réussi à te dire ce que j'hésitais tant à te dire.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux. Au fait... je peux enfin te rendre ceci.

Il lui rendit le petit peigne en coquillage nacrée qu'elle reprit avec le sourire avant de lever les yeux vers ceux d'Eret.

\- Tu vois ? Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais. Lui dit-elle

\- Je n'en ai pas douté, même si je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on traverse toute ses épreuves jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Et puisque tu es enfin revenue, je peux enfin te demander quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je... voilà. Ça fait trop longtemps que je suis parti de mon ile. Et même que je les ai prévenu par message que je revenais dans quelque jours, ils vont finir par s'inquiéter. Et comme je m'inquiète aussi pour eux, je vais devoir repartir le plus tôt possible.

\- Eret ?

\- Mais comme j'ai su que tu voulais reconstruire ta vie sur Berk, je me suis quand même demandais si tu ne voudrais pas la reconstruire sur mon île, avec moi à tes cotés ?

\- Oh Eret, je...

Elle se mordit la lèvre car elle se trouvait dans une impasse. D'une part, elle ne voulait plus quitter cette île parce que le dernier voyage qu'elle avait fait avait bien failli lui coûter la vie ainsi que celle de ses amis. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait plus jamais être séparé de lui, surtout pas après lui avoir déclaré son amour. Après une courte réflexion, elle se disait que ce n'était pas le même genre de voyage et que cette fois, elle ne serait pas seule. Certes elle serait séparée de ses amis, mais elle savait qu'ils se reverraient souvent. Elle prit donc sa décision, sachant que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre.

\- D'accord. souriait-elle

\- Tu... tu es sure ?

\- Oh que oui, j'en suis sure !

Elle se redressa sur le lit et lui sauta au cou, et le rassura d'une voix troublé par ses émotions.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi...

Heureux d'entendre de telle paroles, Eret l'enlaça contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, Karen.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime...

Elle était bien dans ses bras, le nez plongé dans le creux de son cou. Elle se permit de déposer un bisou sur sa peau avant de resserrer son étreinte avec un sourire. Eret humait discrètement le parfum de sa chevelure tressé et esquissa un léger sourire en coin en constatant qu'elle sentait fortement l'eau salée, mais ça lui était égal. Elle était là, en vie et dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, et tellement qu'elle se sentait bien contre lui, Karen se sentait quelque peu somnolente, ce qu'Eret remarqua quand il senti Karen baillait muettement et qu'elle se laisser aller.

\- Karen ?

\- ...

\- Hé oh ? Karen ? l'appela-t-il gentiment

\- Mmh... ? oh, désolée je me suis assoupie. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Rien de spécial. Tu devrais dormir un peu. Tu as une journée difficile.

\- D'accord.

\- Je vais te laisser dormir tranquille.

\- Attends...

Elle lui prit les mains et le regarda avec un sourire légèrement timide.

\- Tu veux t'allonger avec moi ?

\- Navré ma belle. Jamais le premier soir. Blagua-t-il

\- Non, pas pour ça...riait-elle. C'est juste que... je ne veux pas rester toute seule.

\- Je comprends. Alors je vais rester.

Karen lui souriait et regardait Eret grimper sur le lit. Il s'allongea confortablement sur le dos, puis Karen se glissa contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse, puis Eret l'enlaça de ses bras.

\- Tu es bien installé ?

\- Oui. Je bouge plus.

\- Au fait, une dernière chose.

\- Oui ?

\- Au sujet de notre départ, je pensais... que nous pourrions partir dès qu'ils auraient fait leur annonce.

\- Ça me va. De toute façon, nous reviendrons pour le grand jour. Approuva-t-elle en souriant, les yeux fermés

\- Pas de soucis. Approuva-t-il avant de lui donner un baiser sur le front

Heureuse et en sécurité, Karen se blotti davantage contre lui tout en appréciant les caresses d'Eret sur son bras. Mais les mouvements de ses doigts sur sa peau la firent rapidement plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Très vite, un sommeil profond les gagna tous les deux.

oO*Oo

Chez le chef, toute la famille Haddock et la future mariée discutaient du mariage. La nouvelle date était définitivement conclue après une dernière réflexion, le lieu n'avait pas changé et ils c'étaient mis d'accord sur quelque préparatifs. Valka avait suggéré ses idées et les futurs mariés les avaient acceptés, ce qui rendit Valka folle de joie ! Mais toutes ses discussions avaient ouvert l'appétit. Astrid se proposa pour faire à manger pendant qu'Harold, complice, parlait exprès à sa mère d'une des idées qu'elle avait suggérée pour pas qu'elle cuisine ! Après avoir soupé, il était déjà l'heure d'aller se coucher.

\- C'était très bon Astrid. Je suis rassurée de savoir que mon fils mangera de bon repas durant sa vie de couple ! complimenta Valka

\- Merci Valka.

\- Bien. Il est l'heure d'aller dormir. Montez vite vous couchez tous les deux. Recommanda-t-elle

\- Nous deux ? s'étonna Harold

\- Mais je comptais... répondit Astrid, tout aussi étonnée

\- Oh si j'étais toi, je ne rentrerais pas chez moi. Confia malicieusement Valka en débarrassant la table.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Réfléchit Astrid. Qui se trouve chez toi actuellement ? souriait Valka

La blonde mit deux secondes pour réfléchir et comprendre ce que Valka voulait lui dire. Elle hocha donc la tête tout en se pinçant les lèvres d'un air amusée. Harold venait à son tour de comprendre.

\- Tu vois ? Bon, je doute qu'ils fassent plus que dormir ensemble, mais dans le doute, vaut mieux les laisser seuls. ajouta Valka

\- Vous avez raison.

\- Bon aller. Je vais au refuge.

\- A cette heure ?! s'étonna Harold

\- Oui. Je vais rassurez ses dragons et passer la nuit là-bas. J'en ai besoin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, fils.

\- Ton sanctuaire te manque, c'est ça ? comprit-il

\- Parfois... un peu. C'était quand même mon foyer durant 20 ans. Confia-t-elle légèrement triste.

\- Je comprends maman. Fait juste attention à toi.

\- Promis. Souriait-elle

Elle s'éloigna vers la porte avec Jumper, puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers le couple.

\- Et puis ça vous donne l'occasion d'être un peu intime.

\- Maman... répondit-il embarrassé

\- Valka... dit-elle de même

Ils se mirent à rougir, mais Valka ajouta autre chose avec malice

\- Mais pas de folie avant le mariage !

\- MAMAN !

\- VALKA !

La protectrice des dragons s'en alla vers son refuge en riant, et Harold et Astrid riaient aussi en voyant mutuellement leurs joues rouges. Ils portèrent leur regard sur leurs dragons qui dormaient l'un contre l'autre, puis main dans la main, ils montèrent à l'étage. Ils s'asseyaient sur le lit, échangèrent quelques mots doux et quelques baisers fiévreux, tout en résistant à l'envie d'aller plus loin. Ils se glissèrent ensuite confortablement sous les couettes et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, tout en ignorant qu'un autre couple faisait de même.

oO*Oo

Ingrid avait dressé un dragon Vipère mâle aux écailles violette afin de pouvoir se rendre à Berk. Le dressage fut rapide, mais la confiance entre la jeune fille et le dragon était fiable. Elle avait ensuite décidé de partir à l'aube, vu que son dressage c'était terminée a la nuit tombé et que c'était moins dangereux de voler de jour. Elle avait donc assuré à Alvin qu'elle reviendrait avant la tombée de la nuit, si elle ne rencontrer aucun problème en route. Quand à Alvin, il lui promit qu'il veillerait personnellement à ce que Dagur soit toujours dans sa cellule et que l'île se tiendrais tranquille jusqu'à son retour. Skull se tenait là, silencieuse, mais Ingrid lui demanda avant de partir si elle voulait l'accompagné.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir ?

\- Pourquoi je viendrais ? Ma place est ici et je n'ai rien à faire en dehors de l'île.

\- Mais... tu ne veux pas revoir Karen et t'assurais qu'elle est saine et sauve sur Berk ?

\- Tu me le diras quand tu reviendras. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avantage.

\- Je ne dois pas lui transmettre un message ?

\- Non, rien. Maintenant, pars tant que le temps est favorable.

\- Bon d'accord. A tout à l'heure.

Ingrid parti donc pour Berk, avec trop la hâte de revoir ses amis et Sonovent. Durant tout le trajet, elle aurait au moins le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Karen si elle lui pose telle ou telle question sur sa sœur.

oO*Oo

Une heure après le chant du coq, tout le village fut convoqué sur la grande place. Harold et Astrid étaient montés sur une petite pile de tonneaux pour pouvoir faire leur annonce et pour être vu et entendu de tous. Face aux interrogations de leur peuple, ils expliquèrent les raisons du changement de la date mais cela rendit les villageois encore plus joyeux de fêter plus tôt le mariage du chef! Les Berkiens les applaudissaient et les acclamaient, tout comme Karen et Eret qui c'était préparé à annoncer leur nouvelles dès que possible. Des qu'Harold et Astrid eurent un moment à eux, ils allèrent à leur rencontre.

\- Salut ! Salua gaiement Karen

\- Salut Karen ! Fit de même Astrid

\- Félicitation pour l'annonce, Harold.

\- Merci Eret. Vous allez bien tous les deux ?

\- Très bien. On a aussi une chose importante à vous dire.

\- Vous partez ? devina Harold avec le sourire, en voyant que Karen portait sa sacoche

\- Oh vous... vous partez ?

\- Oui, Astrid. Mais nous reviendrons pour le mariage.

\- J'y compte bien. N'oublie pas que tu es toujours ma demoiselle d'honneur. Rappela-t-elle en souriant d'un air un peu triste

\- Oh, mais je n'avais pas oublié. Souriait-elle

\- Au fait...

Elle prit Karen à part, laissant les garçons discutaient entre eux.

\- Alors ? Ça été hier soir avec Eret ?

\- Oui ça été. Répondit-elle

\- Est-ce que vous avez... demanda discrètement Astrid

\- Non mais quelle petite curieuse ! Elle veut déjà des ragots ! Riait-elle. Non, on a rien fait. J'étais tellement fatigué que je me suis vite endormie dans ses bras. Et je me sentais tellement bien tout contre lui.

\- Oh, c'est mignon.

\- Oui. Et même si on aurait voulu aller plus loin, je me serais endormi en plein acte ! Bonjour la honte ! Pouffa-t-elle discrètement

\- Oh oui, j'imagine !

\- Et toi avec Harold ? J'imagine que t'es resté avec lui hier soir ? Mmh ?

\- En effet.

\- Rien de plus à raconter ?

\- Non. Rien du tout. On n'a pas fait de... folie, même si c'était très tentant.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais dis-toi que dans trois jours, ce sera possible et vous pourrez le faire autant de fois que vous le voudrez.

Elle ajouta un clin d'œil et Astrid se mit à rougir.

\- Euh... vous partez dans combien de temps ?

\- Dès que j'aurais retrouvé mes dragons au refuge.

\- Inutile, Karen. Ils sont là. signala Valka

Karen se tourna vers Valka qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Jumper, de Krabulle et de Zéphyra. En voyant leur amie, les dragons grognèrent de joie et Karen eut naturellement les larmes aux yeux en les voyants. Puis sous le regard ému de ses amis, elle courut vers ses dragons.

\- KRABULLE ! ZEPHYRA ! s'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse

Elle les enlaça mutuellement et pleura de joie contre leurs écailles. Ses dragons la câlinèrent tendrement et ronronnèrent à ses oreilles.

\- Vous m'avez manqué, les amis... mais je suis la maintenant ! Plus jamais je ne vous quitterez ! Je vous le promets !

Elle leur fit face et caressa affectueusement leurs museaux avant de se tourner vers Eret.

\- Nous pouvons y aller, Eret.

oO*Oo

Le départ se fit donc sur la plage en compagnie des dragonniers, de Valka et de Gueulfor. Après des au revoir émouvants et rempli de promesses de retour, surtout envers Karen, Eret monta sur Cranecrusher pendant que Karen disait au revoir à Astrid.

\- Ces trois jours passerons très vite, tu verras. Et ils se passeront mieux que pour mon précédent départ.

\- Je sais. C'est juste que je n'aime pas les séparations. Encore moins avec mes meilleurs amis.

\- Moi non plus. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici et le regarder s'en aller. Je ne veux plus être séparé de lui, Astrid.

\- Je comprends. Je ferais pareil.

Astrid se pinça les lèvres, triste de voir son amie partir. Elle enlaça affectueusement Karen qui l'enlaça à son tour, les yeux brillant.

\- Tu sais ce que je vais te demander.

\- Et tu sais ce que je vais te répondre. Sauf que cette fois, il ne m'arrivera rien puisque je ne voyage pas seule.

Elles s'échangèrent un dernier sourire puis Karen marcha vers la mer, là où Krabulle l'attendait patiemment. Mais à peine Karen avait-elle mit les pieds dans l'eau, qu'elle se stoppa avec une impression de crainte qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti en étant si proche de l'océan. Elle se sentait terrifié, ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, son cœur battait très vite et surtout, elle n'avait pas envie d'avancer. Karen compris ce qui n'allait pas et en fut horrifiée.

\- Oh non... murmura-t-elle

\- Karen ? Tu viens ? Demanda Eret qui s'inquiéter un peu

\- Je ne peux pas...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je... je ne peux pas partir, Eret.

\- Bah pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je...

Que faire ? Est ce qu'elle devait lui dire qu'elle avait peur de l'eau ? Si elle lui disait la vérité, il resterait par obligation sur Berk et ne rentrerai pas sur son île comme prévu. Et ça, Karen le refusait. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était parti et son peuple avait besoin de lui. Il devait partir. Mais ce sera sans elle. Abattue par cette idée, et sous le regard étonné de tous, y compris de ses dragons, Karen recula de deux pas et tenta de ne pas montrer sa crainte pour l'océan. A la place, elle allait lui donner une autre excuse.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas partir d'ici, Eret. Avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est encore trop tôt pour moi.

\- Mais moi il faut que je parte, Karen. Alors tu viens ou tu restes ?

\- Je reste. Désolée, Eret.

Elle lui avait répondit directement, comme si elle n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir. Sa réponse le troubla mais le mit également en colère.

\- Donc ce que tu m'as dit hier soir... que tu été sure de venir et que tu voulais plus qu'on soi séparé... tu ne le pensais pas ?

Voyant qu'il était en colère, Karen tenta d'alléger la situation.

\- Si. Mais c'est au moment de partir que je...

\- Ne te fatigue pas. Les amis, à bientôt.

Ses amis le saluèrent à moitié, encore perplexe de ce qui venait de se passer. Cranecrusher se mit donc en route et son cavalier adressa un faible regard froid et déçu à Karen qui le regardait s'éloigner, le cœur lourd.

\- Euh... Karen ?

\- Pas maintenant, Astrid. Lui répondit-elle sans quitter Eret des yeux.

Astrid se tut, puis des que le dragonnier ne fut qu'un point à l'horizon, Karen s'éloigna de la plage au pas de course, seule, les larmes aux yeux.


	20. Soutiens

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors ne vous inquiéter pas mes petits poulets ! J'ai des réponses pour ce que vous avez aimé et pas aimé dans le chapitre précédent ! ;) alors..._**

 ** _\- Le clin d'œil au sauvetage d'Astrid en pleine mer était une scène que je devais inclure, mais en le modifiant un peu, histoire que vous ayez encore droit au Rustik gonflant et qui se prend des vents ! x) mais aussi parce que je voulais à tout prix inclure un baiser entre Harold et Karen. Au moins un ! Et j'ai réussi, donc je suis contente ! xD_**

 ** _\- J'aime bien les prénoms qu'on m'a suggérés pour Skull et c'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à ça :) Il y beaucoup de prénom avec un « K » quand même ! x) peut-être pour que les deux sœurs aient un point commun avec leurs prénoms ? :) Bref. C'est très gentil mais c'est inutile de m'en suggérer davantage, parce que depuis le début de son intégration dans ma fic, je lui ai déjà trouvé un prénom :) mais vous ne le saurez qu'à la fin ! Gniark gniark ! x)_**

 ** _\- Au sujet de la phobie, vos avis sont indiscutables, bande de psychanalyste. x) J'admet que la « phobie » de Karen est peut-être exagéré et trop soudaine, mais à la base, je voulais qu'elle parte avec Eret. Mais je me suis dit « Nan... c'est trop parfait et ça raccourcit la fic. Fait duré l'histoire en faisant ta méchante ! ;D » et Bam ! Karen veut plus aller dans l'eau, ni même survoler l'océan ! Voilà pourquoi elle n'est pas partie sur le dos de Zéphyra ! ^^ Vous avez le droit de dire que je suis méchante. J'en rirais ! mouhahaha ! xD après tout, faut bien que je créer du contenu, et surtout que je fasse en sorte que Karen soit pas une Marie Sue hyper parfaite, que son malheur se prolonge, mais qu'elle reste altruiste et gnia gnia gnia... xD mais pas de soucis, vous aurez plus d'infos dans ce chapitre et vous pourrez même remercier Valka ! ;)_**

 ** _\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais faire mourir des perso genres Alvin, Skull ou autres ? Mmh... qui sait ? On verra bien si j'ai fait ma méchante ! ;D_**

 ** _\- Moi ? Une briseuse de couple ? Mouhahaha ! xD A ce que je sache, Karen et Eret n'ont pas rompu ! x) mais vu ce que je réserve pour la suite... peut-être ?_**

 ** _\- Vous êtes vraiment persuadé que Dagur a dit qu'il aimer Karen juste pour crâner et énerver Skull ? Vous ne croyez pas aux coups de foudre immédiats ? o.O Ah bon. Dans ce cas... Soit. :)_**

 ** _\- Merci d'aimer la relation entre Dagur et Ingrid et leur caractère ! :D C'était l'un de mes objectifs premiers et je suis ravie de voir que vous en êtes satisfait ! Merci ! J'espère que ce qui les attend pour la suite vous plaira davantage ! ^^_**

 ** _\- Oh que oui, il va se passer des trucs durant les préparatifs, mais aussi pour le grand jour ! J'espère juste que ça vous plaira ! Hi hi ! ^^_**

 ** _Voila voila pour la FAQ ! xD encore merci pour vos reviews, votre enthousiasme et votre fidélité ! :D Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à vendredi pour un chapitre qui va promettre pour la suite ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 20 - Soutiens

Karen était allongée sur le lit d'Astrid et regarder tristement le plafond. Elle tenait dans ses mains le petit peigne nacré qu'Eret lui avait rendu et le faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Ne voulant pas parler à haute voix pour pas qu'on l'entende, elle établissait à elle-même ses hypothèses. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas envie de parler de son problème à qui que ce soit. Le village était en liesse pour le mariage d'Harold et Astrid, alors autant pas contrarier ses amis avec un problème qu'elle pourrait régler seule.

\- _Comment ça se fait que du jour au lendemain, j'ai peur de l'eau ? Peut-être que j'en ai peur parce que j'ai failli mourir noyer ? Ridicule. Durant toute ma vie, j'ai failli me noyer et je suis toujours en vie. Non la... c'est à cause d'autre chose. Mais de quoi ?_

Elle repensa à sa sœur, du coup en traître qu'elle lui avait infligé, puis de son réveil durant la tempête. Karen fronça alors le regard, comprenant enfin la source de son problème.

\- _Bien sûr ! C'est à cause d'elle que je ne peux plus aller dans l'océan ! En m'envoyant à la mort, j'ai subi un traumatisme ! Et résultat... j'ai perdu une part de moi et j'ai probablement perdu l'homme que j'aime ! Elle qui voulait tant me tuer... je crois que ce qu'elle m'a infligé est bien plus pire que la mort elle-même... elle a de la veine de se trouver sur une île qui se trouve loin de Berk. Parce que si je la croise... je la..._

\- Karen ? Je peux entrez ?

Karen ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Astrid ouvrir calmement la porte, et en voyant Karen éveillée et allongée sur le lit, elle entra, seule, avec une mine inquiète.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mal.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non.

\- Ecoute, je... on ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé. Tu avais l'air de vouloir partir, et d'un coup, tu changes d'avis !

\- Y'a rien à comprendre. Je n'avais pas envie de partir et je m'en suis rendu compte au moment de quitter cette plage. C'est tout.

\- Mais pourtant... tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais être séparé de lui ! Je ne comprends pas, Karen !

Karen soupira vu qu'un sentiment de colère montait progressivement en elle, et elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour une dispute ou pour un interrogatoire. Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir froidement rétorquer ceci à son amie.

\- Peut-être que pour une fois, tu pourrais ne pas chercher à comprendre et te mêler de ce qui te regarde !

Astrid était perplexe de sa réponse et du ton employé, et ne bougea pas de sa chambre, jugeant pour le moment que c'était inutile de courir après Karen. Karen quitta la maison et se dirigea à grand pas vers... Elle s'arrêta en cours de route, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, en fait. Zéphyra, qui se trouvait dans le box avec Tempête, s'approcha de la jeune fille en caquetant amicalement. Karen monta alors dessus sans réfléchir et pria les dieux pour ne pas avoir de nouveau la peur de voler. Par chance, le peur de voler sur un dragon n'était pas revenue. Ça aurait vraiment été le bouquet ! Elle vola alors vers la foret, loin du village et demanda surtout à la belle Vipère de ne pas survolé l'océan. Dans les airs, loin de toute personne qui pourrait la voir et l'entendre, Karen poussa un énorme cri de rage et se laissa tomber sur le dos de Zéphyra qui s'inquiétait pour elle.

\- Je suis dans la bouse de yak jusqu'au cou, Zéphyra... il faut à tout prix que je règle un problème urgent si je ne veux pas définitivement perdre ce qui fait ma personnalité...

Elle se redressa et empoigna fermement les cornes de la dragonne, tout en fixant l'horizon d'un regard déterminée.

\- Emmène-moi à la source qui se trouve au Nord. Tu te rappelles ?

La dragonne caqueta pour approuver et se mit donc en route vers la source. Une fois là-bas, Karen descendit de sa dragonne et s'approcha lentement du petit lac, avec la boule au ventre et le cœur qui s'emballait, ce qui la rendit furax.

\- Par les dieux ! C'est que de... Rhaa ! aller. Pfou... on se calme.

Karen voulait courir vers le lac et y plonger, mais elle ne réussit même pas à avancer de deux pas. Ses jambes restaient figées sur place et elles tremblaient, son cœur s'emballait et l'angoisse et l'incompréhension se lisaient clairement sur son visage.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?! Je n'hésite jamais pour plonger et je ne suis jamais dans cet état ! Et là, ce n'est pourtant pas l'océan ! C'est qu'une petite source ! Non, non... faut que je recommence.

Mais après plusieurs tentatives, Karen n'avait pas réussi à entrer dans l'eau, même en se tenant au bord. Sa peur était devenu trop grande et la paralyser totalement ! Elle recula avant de s'effondrer en larme par terre. Sa dragonne s'approcha pour la réconforter et Karen pleurait contre ses écailles en réalisant tout ce que sa peur infliger comme conséquences.

\- Si j'ai peur d'aller dans l'eau d'une simple source, alors ça veut dire que je ne pourrais plus jamais aller dans l'océan, ni nager seule ou avec Krabulle, ou encore... rejoindre Eret...

Zéphyra caqueta tristement et enveloppa les épaules de Karen avec l'une de ses ailes.

\- Merci. L'océan... c'est tout ma vie, Zéphyra. Si je perds ça, je perds une grande partie de moi ! Et ça... je ne veux pas... Je... Il faut que j'affronte cette peur... Que je retrouve confiance en moi ! C'est primordial ! Sinon, je suis fichue...

La dragonne frotta affectueusement son menton contre la tête de Karen. Elle essuya ses larmes et resta contre Zéphyra jusqu'à ce que son chagrin soit passé. En regardant la surface de l'eau briller à cause du soleil, elle se remémorer avec un petit sourire le moment ou Eret l'avait surpris en train de se baigner. Avec amusement, elle se rappela à quel point elle avait eu envie de le massacrer, mais aussi des boules de feu que Grattouille avait lancé sur son ordre. Et en repensant à la mort de son dragon et à son sentiment de rage pour Eret, celui qu'elle ressentait pour sa sœur s'amplifie par rapport à tout à l'heure.

\- Je te hais, Skull. Contrairement à toi, j'ai une bien meilleure raison de te détester. Et si jamais nos chemins se croisent... je te tue.

Le ton de sa voix était sévère et glacial, comme celui qu'avait Skull quand elle c'était adressait à elle dans la forteresse. Ce que Karen n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que Zéphyra avait ressenti de la peur en l'entendant dire une telle chose sur un ton aussi froid.

oO*Oo

Harold était à la forge avec Gueulfor, sa mère et Astrid. Les deux forgerons travaillaient tout en parlant aux filles qui étaient assise avec un air contrarié.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. répéta Astrid, la tête dans ses mains

\- Moi non plus. Elle semblait pourtant si heureuse... acquiesça Valka

\- Bah, ça va lui passer. Depuis la mort de sa mère, cette pauvre gamine n'a pas cessé d'en voir de toutes les couleurs. Et d'après ce que vous nous avez raconté durant son séjour chez Dagur, elle a de quoi péter d'avantage les plombs ! Alors si elle veut rester ici pour prendre du recul et du repos, je ne suis pas surpris. Et je trouve ça bien en un sens.

\- Gueulfor à raison. Karen était sans aucun doute heureuse de partir, mais la réalité du départ lui a peut-être fait peur et l'a fait changer d'avis. Suggéra Valka

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Aller, te tracasse pas trop avec ça, Astrid. Quand elle sera remise de toutes ses émotions, Karen ira le rejoindre. Assura Gueulfor

\- J'en doute pas, mais...

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'extérieure car quelqu'un venait d'atterrir tout prêt de la forge. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant Ingrid descendre d'un dragon Vipère aux écailles violette !

\- Ingrid ! s'exclamèrent Harold et Astrid, heureux de la revoir après tous ces événements

\- Salut tout le monde ! dit-elle en entrant dans la forge avec le sourire

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Astrid

\- Oui, je vais bien.

\- Oh Thor soit loué...

\- Et si tu es là, je suppose que c'est pour nous dire que tout est réglé sur l'ile des Traîtres ? lui demanda Harold

\- Si vous le savez, c'est que Karen est ici ! Elle va bien ? Comprit-elle

\- Elle va bien. Elle n'a pas été blessée durant la tempête.

\- Génial ! Ou est-elle ?

Ils mirent un peu de temps avant de lui donner une réponse. Eux même ne savaient pas où se trouvait Karen.

\- En vadrouille avec Zéphyra. Elle rattrape le temps perdu. Répondit Valka avec un sourire naturel

\- Ah, tant mieux. Mais j'espère quand même la voir avant ce soir.

\- Tu dois déjà repartir ? demanda Astrid

\- Disons que j'ai des obligations là-bas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Justement, comment ça se passe là-bas ? Alvin doit être content maintenant ? demanda Gueulfor

\- Très content, en effet. Il a repris le contrôle de l'île et de ses hommes, nos deux tribus sont alliées, la paix et le traité sont maintenus et Dagur est toujours en cellule avec son entêtement pour seule compagnie.

\- Et Skull ? Elle n'est pas venue pour se rassurer au sujet de Karen ?

\- Non. Elle regrette juste de l'avoir expédier en pleine tempête mais pour le reste, c'est revenu à la normale. A mon retour, elle se contentera simplement de savoir que Karen est ici.

\- C'est triste... Mais d'un autre côté, je crois que Karen ne sera plus trop préoccupé à vouloir se réconcilier avec sa sœur.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ingrid

\- Parce qu'elle lui en veut de l'avoir largué en pleine tempête et de lui avoir donné de faux espoir. Elle est convaincue que le plan de Skull consistait encore à la tuer.

\- Encore en train de parler de moi ?

Dehors, Karen avait les mains sur les hanches, le visage légèrement sévère. Mais en voyant Ingrid lui sourire, la surprise et la joie l'envahirent d'un coup ! Les deux amies célébrèrent leurs retrouvailles en parlant d'une voix presque hystérique !

\- Ingrid !

\- Karen !

\- Oh bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te voir !

\- Moi aussi !

Elles s'enlacèrent avec de grand sourire.

\- J'étais si inquiète...

\- Moi aussi... au fait, Eret n'est pas avec toi ?

La joie de Karen fut de courte durée. Elle fit donc face à Ingrid d'un air neutre.

\- Il va bien. il est juste rentrez chez lui.

\- Sans toi ? Pourtant je croyais que vous deux, vous...

\- J'ai préféré rester ici encore un peu. Quand ce sera le bon moment, je partirais le rejoindre. Mais je préférerais partir avec lui des que le mariage sera passé.

\- Après le mariage ? Attends... tu vas rester loin de lui pendant un mois ?!

\- Petit changement de programme, Ingrid. On se marie dans trois jours. Informa Astrid

\- Et on compte sur la présence de la chef des Parenvrilles. Souriait Harold. Ou du chef ? Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on dit quand c'est une femme qui commande une tribu.

\- Peu importe, continuer de m'appeler Ingrid. Souriait-elle. Mais entendu. Si le mariage a lieu plus tôt que prévue, je serais là.

\- Et si Alvin veut se joindre à nous, il est le bienvenu. Ajouta Harold

\- Il serait honoré... mais je crois qu'il voudra rester pour garder un œil sur Dagur.

\- Bah il a qu'à l'emmener !

\- Contre son gré ? Il ne voudra pas. Et ça vous plairait de voir un homme enchainé et plein de haine à votre mariage ?

\- Pas vraiment... répondit Astrid

\- Alors c'est décider. Je viendrais seule.

En entendant ça, Karen se pinça les lèvres. Elle avait donc vu juste envers sa sœur. Elle n'en avait vraiment rien à faire d'elle et tout n'était que mensonge. Mais Ingrid s'aperçu de l'état de Karen et tenta de s'expliquer.

\- Oh, désolée Karen. C'est juste que...

\- Ça m'ai égale. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire d'elle. A cause d'elle j'ai... bref. Astrid, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Mon coup de colère est passé.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Valka, est ce que je peux vous parler en privée ?

\- Bien sûr.

Valka et Karen s'éloignèrent de la forge, jusqu'à ce que Karen soit sur que personne ne l'entende.

\- Karen, tu es sure que ça va ?

\- Pour être franche, non. Vous pouvez garder un secret ?

\- Bien sûr. Qu'est ce qui se passe, ma chérie ?

Karen savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Valka. Elle prit donc une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

\- En fait... si je ne suis pas partie avec Eret, ce n'est pas parce que je voulais rester ici. Même si pour être honnête, une part de moi voulait rester.

\- D'accord. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est ce qui t'a empêché de partir ?

\- L'océan. Je ne peux plus y aller dedans parce que j'en ai peur.

\- Non... murmura-t-elle, horrifié

\- Et si. Pareil pour l'eau d'une source. C'est d'ailleurs de la que je viens. Et comme vous pouvez le constater... je suis sec de la tête aux pieds.

\- Oh, Karen... je suis désolée... Mais comment ça se fait que tu en as peur ? L'océan, c'est toute ta vie !

\- Je pense que je dois être choqué à cause du fait que j'ai failli me noyer à cause de ma sœur. Du coup, ça a dû créer un blocage mental.

\- Mmh... Ça se pourrait en effet. Mais c'est très embêtant pour toi...

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide, Valka. J'ai compris que je n'y arriverais pas toute seule. Et je ne doute pas que vous comptiez participer aux préparatifs du mariage, mais si je ne règle pas ce problème, j'ai peur d'avoir à jamais peur de l'océan et de ne jamais pouvoir nager ou voyager avec Krabulle ! Et si je viens vous voir, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en vous et que je ne veux pas contrarier Harold et Astrid durant les préparatifs de leur mariage...

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi. Et on va trouvez une solution, rien que toute les deux. Oh, je sais ! Dans le refuge, nous avons un grand point d'eau. Je pourrais t'aider à surmonter ta peur en t'aidant à rentrer progressivement dans l'eau, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Ce... c'est parfait ! Merci beaucoup...

\- Pas de soucis ma chérie. Tu vas voir, cette crainte sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir ! Et si tu veux, on peut y aller maintenant.

\- Avec plaisir. Je vais récupérer Zéphyra et nous... euh... tant que j'y pense, ou est Krabulle ?

\- Il est parti nager et surveiller les côtes, comme lui a demandé Harold en attendant ton retour. Mais si tu veux aller le chercher pour qu'il vienne...

\- Non, je n'ai pas trop envie, en fait. Si jamais je n'arrive pas à surmonter ma crainte, je vais me décourager plus vite si je le vois à mes côtés et qu'il me rappelle que je ne peux plus nager avec lui. Non, je vais y aller qu'avec vous et Zéphyra.

\- Comme tu veux, Karen. Euh, juste une dernière question... pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit à Eret ?

\- Parce que si je le lui avais dit... il serait resté sur Berk alors que son peuple a besoin de lui. Il a déjà reporté son départ pour moi, alors je ne voulais pas qu'il recommence.

\- Tu as fait passer les besoins des autres avant les tiens. C'est une qualité admirable digne d'un chef. Tu aurais été ma fille, j'aurais été très fière de toi, même si je le suis déjà.

\- Merci Valka... Lui souriait-elle

Karen retourna avec Valka à la forge chercher Zéphyra, mais aussi pour que Valka puisse dire à Ingrid qu'elle allait lui envoyé Sonovent et qu'elle prétextait s'absentait avec Karen afin de concocter une surprise de taille pour le mariage. Après l'approbation de tous, elles s'en allèrent vers le refuge, basé sur une île situé non loin de l'île principal. Depuis qu'elle avait séjourné sur Berk, elle n'avait encore jamais vu le nouveau refuge des dragons. Elle se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour mieux le voir et juger de la beauté de ce lieu, même s'il était simple. C'était une île en majeure partie rocailleuse, mais avec ce qu'il fallait d'eau et de végétation pour que ce soit vivable pour chaque espèce de dragon. Dans la roche, se trouvait pas mal d'entrées de grottes assez large pour accueillir pas mal de dragons. Et au milieu de l'île, se trouvait le fameux grand point d'eau.

Dès qu'elles atterrirent, Valka alla à la rencontre de Sonovent qui dormait paisiblement au sommet d'un rocher. En apprenant l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie au village, Sonovent s'envola à toute vitesse sous le regard ravie de Valka. Karen complimenta alors la beauté et l'aura apaisante du lieu, puis elle s'approcha du point d'eau. Elle avait encore cette boule au ventre mais elle la renia en se donnant le maximum de courage.

\- Pfou... Bon, aller. Commençons.

\- Tu es sure de vouloir commencer maintenant ?

\- Oui. Quand j'ai voulu apprendre à voler sur un dragon, j'ai rapidement réussi parce que j'ai persévérer. Alors je veux faire pareil pour cette satanée frayeur. Vous feriez quoi si du jour au lendemain, vous aviez peur d'approcher des dragons et que du coup, vous ne pouviez plus voler dessus comme vous aimez le faire depuis toujours ? Lui demanda Karen d'un ton très calme.

\- Je... je crois que je ferais comme toi. Tu as raison Karen. Vaut mieux pas traîner si on veut pas que ça empire. Aller, on s'accorde trois essaies pour aujourd'hui. Ça te va ?

\- Ça me va. Pfou...

Valka mit les pieds dans l'eau, là où il y avait une légère pente. Ainsi, Karen pourrait descendre progressivement dans l'eau. Valka lui tendit les mains et Karen les prit sans hésiter, mais elle avait quand même le cœur qui battait vite en plus d'être crispée. Valka avança à reculons, pas par pas, et Karen fit de son mieux pour continuer d'avancer. Elle se maudissait d'avoir peur d'aller dans l'eau alors que ça lui arrivait à peine aux chevilles !

\- Asseyons d'aller plus vite, Valka.

\- Tu es sure ?

\- Oui.

Valka admirait aussi le courage et la témérité de Karen mais elle la regardait avec une inquiétude cachée derrière son sourire, n'osant imaginer la douleur et le désespoir que Karen devait ressentir. Ce que la jeune fille lui avait demandé cogitait dans son esprit. Elle se sentirait elle-même anéantie si au bout de vingt ans, elle ne pouvait plus chevaucher des dragons. Pour tous les dragonniers, se serait l'horreur. Elle recula donc un peu plus vite et l'eau arrivait maintenant au milieu des cuisses de Karen. Karen sentait son cœur battre trop fort et elle se mit à trembler.

\- Euh... Karen ?

\- Ça... ça va aller. Continuons... Dit-elle d'une voix peu assuré

Valka se doutait que Karen repoussait ses limites et elle admirait son courage. Elle avancèrent encore de deux pas, mais Karen craqua et rebroussa automatiquement chemin. En regagnant la terre, elle se mordit les lèvres et joua nerveusement avec ses mains.

\- Karen, on peut arrêtez si tu veux.

\- Non ! Il... il me reste deux essaies.

La seconde fois, Karen avait réussi à aller un peu plus loin dans l'eau. L'eau lui était arrivé jusqu'à la taille mais encore une fois, sa peur l'emporta et la fit presque sortir de l'eau. Valka la félicitait pour ça, argumentant sur le fait que c'était encourageant ! Karen l'approuva et décida pour son dernier essaie d'y aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Valka, si je veux sortir... retenez moi. Coûte que coûte.

\- Karen, non ! ça va te faire paniquer !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Pfou... allez.

Les filles agrippèrent mutuellement leurs mains et avancèrent ensemble. De leurs côtés, Zéphyra et Jumper rugissaient afin de soutenir leur amie. Karen leur adressa un sourire figé et pour l'aider à se détendre, elle se mit à parler du mariage.

\- C'est quoi vos idées pour le mariage ?

\- Oh je... entre autres, j'avais pensé utiliser des écailles de dragons pour en faire des assiettes.

\- Woah ! Ce sont de superbes idées ! Je... je n'y aurais jamais pensé !

\- Merci Karen.

\- Et vous savez ce qu'Astrid va faire comme coiffure ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle laisserait ses cheveux détaché.

\- Ça lui irait bien ! Mais avec une tiare en coquillage, elle serait encore plus belle.

\- Oh ! bonne idée ! Tu veux bien la lui confectionner ?

\- Avec plaisir, j'ai ce qu'il faut dans ma sacoche... oh mes dieux, je me sens pas bien... dit-elle en sentant l'eau lui arriver au niveau du ventre

\- Tout va bien, ne me quitte pas du regard.

\- Ok...

\- Et pour ce qui est des demoiselles d'honneur, elle voudrait qu'elles aient toutes les cheveux détachés.

\- Elle veut que j'enlève toute mes tresses et mes rastas ? Hors de questions... Souriait-elle

\- Oh aller Karen... c'est la seule chose qu'elle...

Karen c'était arrêter car ses jambes tremblaient de nouveau et elles refusaient de bouger vu que l'eau était maintenant au niveau de sa poitrine.

\- Je... je veux sortir...

\- Karen, ne cède pas ! regarde, tu y es presque ! Regarde ce que tu as réussi à parcourir ! L'encouragea Valka

\- Mais je peux plus avancer !

\- Tu veux que je te porte ? souriait-elle

\- Non... je... je vais encore essayer. Pfou...

\- C'est bien. Alors c'est oui ou non ?

\- Pour les cheveux ? C'est non. Et je crois que les autres filles seront du même avis que moi sur le refus de faire de la concurrence envers la mariée. C'est son jour, alors inutile qu'elle débarque avec un troupeau de déesse super bien coiffé !

Valka prit ça avec humour et voulu faire rire Karen qui semblait ne pas avoir remarqué que l'eau avait atteint le dessus de sa poitrine

\- J'imagine le tableau, avec tous les garçons qui vous regarderaient avec de gros yeux rond !

\- Et de long filet de bave !

Elles grimacèrent de dégoût et se mirent à rire, ce qui rassurer Valka de voir Karen sourire sincèrement. Valka avait ses épaules sous l'eau et pareil pour Karen, qui ne cessait d'inspirer et d'expirer avec courage, la tête levée. Karen était tellement stressée que Valka ne sentait plus ses mains. Mais elle s'en fichait. Karen faisait des progrès alors elle n'allait pas commencer à jouer les chouineuse.

\- Si je recule encore d'un pas, je vais devoir nager. Tu veux plonger avec moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop... là je commence à peine à m'y habituer et Thor sait que je meurs d'envie de sortir...

\- Je ne te lâcherais pas Karen. On peut juste essayer de se mettre sous l'eau sans pour autant nager vers le fond.

\- Ouais... pourquoi pas...

\- Tu veux que je donne le signal ou on attend que tu donnes toi-même le signal ?

\- C'est... c'est vous qui le donnez...

\- D'accord. Alors à trois, on retient notre souffle et on plonge sous l'eau ensemble.

\- Ok. Pfou...

\- Trois... deux... un... on y va.

Elles retenaient leur respiration et plongèrent ensemble, sans se lâcher. Elles avaient toute les deux pieds mais Karen était figé sur place et grimaçait sous l'eau à cause de la peur, luttant contre l'envie de remonter à la surface. Contre toute attente, elle sentait progressivement la peur s'en allait. Elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et vit Valka qui la regardait avec un léger sourire. Du regard, Valka lui demanda si elle voulait remonter, mais Karen fit non. Elle se pinça les lèvres et lâcha les mains de Valka qui fut agréablement surprise. Karen fut tout aussi surprise de voir qu'elle n'avait plus peur et qu'elle pouvait rester sous l'eau ! Elle remonta ensuite à la surface, suivie de Valka, et la jeune fille s'empressa de lui faire part de son ressenti.

\- V... Valka ! j'y suis arrivée !

\- J'ai vu ! Je suis fière de toi Karen ! Bravo ! s'exclama joyeusement Valka. C'était la fin du troisième essai, tu veux qu'on rentre ?

\- Non attendez ! Je... je veux y retourner...

\- Sure ?

\- Oh que oui ! répondit-elle sans hésiter

Karen plongea dans l'eau sous le regard ravie et soulagé de Valka. Sous l'eau, Karen fit quelques brasses avec prudence, mais très vite, elle nageait de nouveau avec la même aisance et liberté qu'avant ! Elle regagna la surface puis tourna son regard vers Valka qui se trouvait au bord de l'eau.

\- Comment tu te sens ? T'a encore peur ?

\- Je crois que non... mais y'a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Zéphyra ? Viens, ma belle !

La dragonne entra dans l'eau et Karen grimpa sur sa tête. Sachant ce qu'elle comptait faire, elle prit de la hauteur et ne bougea plus. Karen regardait en bas, sans rien dire et sans bouger. Elle tourna le dos au point d'eau, puis ferma les yeux. Elle inspira profondément et se laissa tomber en arrière avec le sourire, sous le regard attentif et empli d'espoir de ses spectateurs. Elle regagna la surface et leva les bras en signe de victoire ! Zéphyra plongea à son tour en piquet, ce qui éclaboussa Karen qui riait aux éclats et qui envoyait de l'eau dans l'air pour s'amuser. Zéphyra s'approcha ensuite de Karen et la câlina affectueusement, tandis que la jeune fille lui rendait son geste affectif avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle leva ensuite le regard vers Valka qui lui souriait affectueusement, puis elle courut vers la rive pour l'enlacer après lui avoir donné une bise sur la joue.

\- Merci Valka... merci...

\- De rien voyons. Je suis là pour ça. Et je suis très contente que tu m'ai demandé de l'aide Karen.

\- Valka... Dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous remercier ?

\- Moi ? Rien. Voir que tu es redevenu toi-même est déjà bien suffisant.

Karen étendit son sourire et l'enlaça de plus belle.

\- Si vous saviez comme je suis contente d'avoir vaincu cette peur...

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant ! C'est même incroyable que tu aies réussi à chasser cette crainte aussi vite ! C'est comme pour les dragons ! En quelques heures, tu savais voler à la perfection !

\- Bah faut croire que je suis comme mon père. La force de la volonté qui prime sur tout le reste.

\- Tu n'es pas la fille de Drago pour rien. Souriait Valka avec sincérité

\- Mouais, mais maintenant que j'ai vaincu ma peur dans un lac, il faut que j'y arrive dans l'océan. Et ça, je crois que ça me demander plus de temps...

\- Tu y arriveras très vite. J'en suis certaine. Et si tu le désire, je serais la pour t'aider.

\- Merci Valka. Bon. Maintenant... faut que je trouve une idée de surprise pour le mariage. Quelque chose de spécial... pour un événement spécial. Bah je trouverais bien une idée.

\- Je n'en doute pas. On rentre ?

\- Avec plaisir. Mais surtout... ne dites rien à personne sur mon handicap.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, Karen. Personne ne saura rien.

Les filles rentrèrent donc sur Berk et Karen avait une meilleure mine que tout à l'heure. Valka la laissa vaquer à ses occupations, partant de son côté avec Jumper pour régler les siennes. Ne sachant pas quoi faire sur le moment, Karen se baladait avec Zéphyra dans les rues des villages. En route, elle croisa Varek qui sortait de chez lui avec Bouledogre.

\- Bonjour Karen.

\- Salut Varek. Quoi de beau ?

\- Là, je m'apprêtais à partir avec Bouledogre dans notre petit jardin zen. C'est une petite habitude d'aller là-bas deux fois par semaine pour se détendre et méditer.

\- Oh cool. Je peux venir ?

\- J'en serais très heureux ! Tu vas voir, je l'ai aménagé dans un coin reculé, au calme et avec une belle vue sur l'océan. Un vrai havre sérénité et de relaxation, avec des topiaires, un bain de vapeur et des jardins de pierres !

A dos de dragon, Karen suivi Varek jusqu'à son petit havre de paix qui la laissa sans voix. C'était en effet très jolie et bien décorée, même si le seul truc qu'elle n'aimait pas trop, c'était la vue sur l'océan. Mais autant pas lui dire, ça ne regardait qu'elle et elle ne voulait pas vexer Varek.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

\- Je dis... que je ne pense pas trouver un autre expert dans ce domaine, Varek. Ce jardin est parfait. Souriait-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle

\- Oh, merci Karen... rougissait-il

\- Par quoi vous commencer en générale ?

\- Vu que tu es notre invitée, c'est à toi de choisir.

\- Mmh... dans ce cas, je voudrais bien méditer et me relaxer un peu. Mais vu que je n'ai jamais fait ça dans un tel lieu, je suivrais tes conseils à la lettre.

\- D'accord. alors prend place. l'invita-t-il d'un geste de la main

Karen s'asseyait donc sur l'un des quatre rochers plats disposés dans le bassin. Zéphyra prit place à ses côtés, ainsi que Varek et Bouledogre. Varek s'asseyait en tailleur, mains levées vers le ciel et yeux fermés, et Karen l'imita, tout comme sa dragonne. Varek tapota des mains et Bouledogre cracha un peu de lave dans l'eau, ce qui créa un nuage de vapeur très chaud qui s'éparpilla.

\- Fait comme moi Karen. Détends-toi, inspire et expire. Concentre-toi sur l'absence totale de conflit.

\- D'accord.

Elle appliqua les consignes de Varek à la lettre et constata que c'était très efficace. Elle se sentait plus détendu, mais à force de respirer la vapeur chaude, elle se sentait toute drôle.

\- Woh... je me sens bizarre Varek...

\- Crois-moi Karen, c'est exactement ce dont on a besoin après tous ses événements. Il faut qu'on arrête de s'éparpiller. On doit se détendre... inspirer... et expirer. Chuuut...

\- Karen ! Varek ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux

\- _Je crois que c'est mort pour la détente._ Se dit-elle

Elle grogna intérieurement. La relaxation l'aidait en grande partie à se détendre et ça l'embêtait de devoir être interrompu par les jumeaux qui avaient de grands sourires aux lèvres, tout en étant en vol stationnaire sur Prout et Péte.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle le plus gentiment possible

\- Harold nous a envoyé vous cherchez.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Il fait une réunion sur l'empreinte d'Odin pour le mariage. ça va être la distribution des taches à faire !

\- Bon bah on vous suit...

Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent et les deux dragonniers se relevèrent de leur rocher.

\- Merci de m'avoir laissé venir, Varek.

\- Je t'en prie, Karen. Mais si tu veux refaire une autre séance, tu...

\- C'est noté. Souriait-elle, même si elle savait que c'était inutile.

Ils rejoignirent les jumeaux et le reste du groupe, Valka, Ingrid et Gueulfor sur l'empreinte d'Odin, qui surplombait l'océan. A force, Karen n'avait même plus le courage de regarder l'horizon. Ça lui rappelait trop son handicap et le départ d'Eret. Bras croisés, elle regardait avec le sourire les futurs mariés qui allaient faire leur speech.

\- Ok, tout le monde ! Merci d'être venu ! Comme vous devez le savoir, c'est ici que va se dérouler la cérémonie, dans l'après-midi.

\- Avec Harold, on avait pensé construire l'autel ici... mettre les bancs sur deux rangées ici... et organiser toute la réception juste là. Des remarques ? Des suggestions ?

\- Ouais ! Qui fait quoi ? demandèrent les jumeaux

\- On allait y venir. Gothi nous a prédit que le beau temps allait durer, alors nous pourrons tout préparer sans soucis. Ajouta Astrid

\- Pour l'instant, nous allons tous nous mobiliser pour installer les tables, les chaises, les bancs et construire l'autel. Gueulfor, tu es chargé de la construction et du choix des ouvriers.

\- Compris !

\- Maman, nous te donnons carte blanche pour mettre tes idées en œuvre.

\- Merci, Harold.

\- Et quand tout sera installé, nous entameront les derniers détails, notamment la décoration florale et la globalité du festin. Des questions ? Non ? Alors c'est parti ! souriait-il

\- Pour ma part, ce ne sera pas possible. Croyez pas que je me défile. J'adorerais vous aidez mais je ferais mieux de rentrer sur l'ile des Traîtres.

\- On comprend Ingrid. On se reverra dans trois jours.

\- Oui. Salut Alvin de notre part.

Ingrid hocha la tête. Sonovent était à ses côtés, puisqu'elles c'était toute les deux retrouvée après que Valka ai informé la dragonne de la présence d'Ingrid. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, elle grimpa sur Sonovent et s'envola vers l'horizon. Valka parti à son tour chercher ce dont elle avait besoin et Gueulfor s'en alla à la forge. La moitié des dragonniers et leur dragons se mirent ensuite à faire le transfert des tables et des bancs depuis la grande salle jusqu'au lieu du mariage. Des villageois avaient été appelé pour évacuer les meubles vers l'extérieure et les dragonniers se contentaient de les meubles à dos de dragons. Karen était de ceux qui c'était proposé pour rester sur place et aménager les meubles, tout comme Rustik et Varek, au grand dam de la blonde qui subissait les regards insistant du fils Jorgensen. Pendant qu'elle déplaçait un banc avec Varek, Karen craqua, à bout de nerfs.

\- Bon, j'en ai marre Rustik ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?!

\- Moi ? Mais rien ! Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder ou quoi ?

\- Si, mais quand tu me regarde pendant plus de cinq minutes avec un sourire béat, ça me gêne !

\- Est-ce que j'y peux quelque chose si tu es attirante du regard ? Et puis si je te regarde, c'est parce que je pense savoir pourquoi t'est resté ici plutôt que de suivre Eret.

\- Sans blague. Maugréa-t-elle. Aller, place vite ton banc pour qu'on puisse mettre le nôtre !

\- Tu ne veux pas le savoir ?

\- Non, non, non, interdiction de faire flipper ! Ce que je veux, c'est que tu te grouille !

\- Moi je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de le savoir. souriait-il avec prétention

Karen se pinça l'arête du nez tout en soupirant. L'excuse qu'allait lui sortir Rustik n'avait certainement rien à voir avec son handicap. Sinon, il ne sourirait pas comme un idiot.

\- Ok. Pourquoi je suis resté d'après toi ? demanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible

\- Mais c'est évident enfin ! C'est pour moi que tu es resté !

Varek était légèrement inquiet de ce qui allait se passer, surtout en voyant la tête que faisait Karen !

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- Ne le nie pas Karen. Si ça se trouve, c'est ce qui y'a entre nous et ce baiser mémorable que nous avons échangé qui t'a inconsciemment fait choisir de rester ici !

Karen était sciée. Il allait donc jamais abandonnée ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire pour qu'il la laisse tranquille ?! En voyant les deux dragonniers se regardaient dans les yeux, Harold et les autres, qui venaient d'arriver avec d'autres bancs, furent intrigués.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Astrid

\- Rustik refait son numéro de charmeur malgré son sermon et sa promesse. Lui répondit Varek en haussant les épaules

\- Oh super... Rustik ? Je... commençait Harold d'un ton sévère

Mais Karen venait enfin de sortir de sa torpeur et ricana un instant. Elle qui était sur les nerfs, Rustik allait inévitablement servir de bouc-émissaire et il allait recevoir en pleine face la vérité que personne n'osait lui dire.

\- C'est débile ce que tu dis. Non mais tu t'entends ?! Il n'y a rien entre nous ! Ce baiser... c'était juste la récompense d'un défi stupide ! Il n'a rien à voir avec l'amour ! Et c'est Eret que j'aime ! Pas toi ! Jamais je pourrais aimer un homme aussi écœurant que toi, qui papillonne d'une fille à l'autre sans le moindre amour propre et dont l'immaturité a failli nous coûté cher !

Ne supportant plus l'ambiance, ni de voir Rustik la dévisageait avec stupeur, elle s'en alla vers la plage avec Zéphyra et commença à ramasser des coquillages pour la tiare d'Astrid pendant que Zéphyra jouer avec un crabe qui tenter de se défendre à grand coup de pince. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle vit Astrid s'avancer vers elle après être descendu de Tempête, qui courut vers Zéphyra pour jouer avec le crabe qui paniquer encore plus.

\- Tu es venue me dire que j'ai tort ?

\- Non, tu as bien fait de le remballer.

\- Mais j'ai eu tort d'avoir dit de telles choses. C'est ça ?

\- Pff. Un peu. T'a pas été de main morte.

\- Il l'a cherché, Astrid ! Je croyais qu'il devait arrêter de me draguer vu qu'il sait que je suis avec Eret?

\- Je sais. C'est un crétin. Mais un crétin qui ne pense jamais à mal.

\- Tu me dis ça pour que j'aille m'excuser c'est ça ?

\- Un peu.

\- Hors de question. J'en ai marre d'être gentille et conciliante ! Là j'ai été méchante et ça m'a fait du bien ! Et là, ce que je veux, c'est être seule.

Astrid ne répondit pas et regarda Karen qui continuait de ramasser des coquillages.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec Eret ?

\- Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi poses-tu la question.

\- Parce que je sais qu'elle est fausse. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec la théorie de Rustik.

\- Encore à faire des fixettes sur mes décisions ? Mais c'est une manie chez toi ! T'a pas un mariage à organisé ?

\- Et toi t'a pas un coup de main à nous donner au lieu de ramasser des coquillages ?

\- Ça ma vieille, c'est pour toi justement ! Valka m'a dit que tu comptais laisser tes cheveux longs et je comptais te faire une tiare en coquillage !

\- Oh, je... c'est très gentil Karen, mais...

\- Mais quoi ? T'en veux pas, c'est ça ? T'a pas envie d'empester l'eau salée et d'avoir du sable dans les cheveux pour le jour le plus mémorable de ta vie ? S'emporta froidement Karen qui balança ses coquillages dans le sable

Astrid était perplexe de l'attitude de son amie qui la fixait froidement sans bouger et sans s'énerver d'avantage.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Karen ? Je te reconnais plus ! Pourquoi tu me réponds aussi méchamment ? Pourquoi t'est comme ça ?

\- Parce que je... Rhaa tu m'énerve ! Laisse-moi !

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas mais Astrid la rattrapa par le bras

\- Non je ne te laisserais pas ! Y'a quelque chose qui va pas, je le sens !

\- Occupe-toi plutôt de ton mariage ! Et lâche-moi ! ça m'énerve !

Elle tira fortement son bras pour qu'Astrid la lâche mais la guerrière atterrit dans le sable. Karen ne l'aida pas à se relever et s'éloigna de nouveau à grand pas. Astrid se releva, furax et déterminée à faire parler Karen. Elle demanda à Zéphyra de rester sur la plage, puis elle monta sur Tempête et ordonna à sa dragonne d'emporter Karen vers le large et de monter de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. La jeune fille hurla de peur sur le coup en voyant l'océan s'étendre sous ses pieds. Sa peur dans une source était vaincue, mais pas celle de l'océan ! Et la situation confirma sa crainte ! Elle se cramponnait comme elle pouvait aux pattes de Tempête ce qui intrigua Astrid.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Karen ? T'a peur ?

\- Quoi, moi ? Peur de l'altitude et de me retrouver perché au-dessus de l'océan ? Tss ! Tu me donne juste le plaisir d'effectuer le plus haut plongeon de ma vie ! ricanait-elle

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi je vois de la peur dans ton regard ?

\- Mais je n'ai pas peur !

\- Mmh, mmh. Et pourquoi tes ongles sont enfoncés dans les pattes de ma dragonne ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur j't'ai dit ! Regarde !

Karen lâcha courageusement Tempête et se laissa totalement suspendre dans le vide.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu à me prouver que tu n'as pas peur, Karen ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

\- Oh toi et tes fixettes je te jure... soupira Karen. Rien !

\- Tu mens ! Tu as peur de quelque chose et ça t'a empêché de partir ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je n'ai pas à le dire ! C'est mes affaires !

\- Donc tu as bien peur de quelque chose ! souriait Astrid, victorieuse

Karen se mordit la lèvre, jurant contre elle-même de c'être fait avoir à ce jeu-là.

\- Dis le moi ou je te largue dans le vide ! menaça Astrid

\- Tss. Vas-y largue moi dans le vide, j'dirais rien !

\- Comme tu veux. Tempête, lach... AH ! ZEPHYRA !

La Vipère turquoise était venue en aide à sa cavalière en assaillant de grands coups de pattes la Vipère bleu. Mais dans la bagarre, Tempête lâcha inévitablement Karen qui poussa un petit cri de détresse. Le cœur de Karen rata un battement en sentant son estomac se contracter sous l'effet de la chute, le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles et l'étourdissait, et la peur l'envahissait de partout. Ses yeux effrayés et baignés de larmes ne lâchaient pas ses amies et elle tendait les mains vers elles dans l'espoir qu'elles reviennent la chercher. Mais les deux Vipères continuaient de se battre et Astrid n'avait plus le contrôle de Tempête. Au loin, les autres voyaient avec intrigue ce qui se passait, ainsi que Valka qui était revenue déposer une de ses bricoles chez elle. Quand elle vit Karen en détresse, elle grimpa sur Jumper puis vola à sa rescousse, et récupéra en plein vol Karen qui était à mi-chemin entre le ciel et la mer. Valka et Jumper s'empressèrent de ramener Karen sur la plage et la pauvre s'asseyait sur le sable, tétanisée par sa chute. Valka faisait de son mieux pour la calmer.

\- Va...Valka...

\- Karen, calme toi... Chuuut, tout va bien, c'est fini...

Mais c'était inutile. Karen avait les yeux grands ouverts et ne cessait de respirer bruyamment et très vite. Astrid et les deux Vipères rejoignirent Valka avec inquiétude, tout comme Harold et les dragonniers. En voyant Karen dans cet état, Astrid s'agenouilla, inquiète.

\- Karen ! Ce... ça vas ? demanda-t-elle en tendant une main vers elle

\- NON ! ME TOUCHE PAS ! s'exclama-t-elle en repoussant sa main

Morte de trouille et en larmes, Karen se blotti contre ses propre jambes, sous la bienveillance de Valka qui continuait de la consoler.

\- Tu es fière de toi, Astrid ? demanda sévèrement Valka

\- Valka, je... je suis désolée, je... j'me suis laissé emporter !

\- C'est quoi le problème ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passer exactement ? Demanda Harold

Valka ne pouvait leur dire toute la vérité. Elle avait promis à Karen de ne rien leur dire, mais Karen cracha le morceau sans que Valka ne le lui demande.

\- Ce qui s'est passé... ? Ta fiancée ma balancé dans le vide pour que je révèle la vraie raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu suivre Eret !

\- La vraie raison ?

\- Oui. Et je vais vous le dire puisque c'est impossible d'avoir un secret sur cette île !

Elle se releva et regarda ses amis avec honte, colère et chagrin.

\- J'ai peur de l'eau, voilà ! Ma sœur m'a envoyé à la mort et résultat, j'ai perdu une part de moi-même !

\- Ce qui veut dire... que tu ne plus aller dans l'eau et chevaucher Krabulle ? comprit Varek avec horreur

\- Yep ! Et je suis destinée à rester ici jusqu'à ce que je règle ce problème !

\- Mais... pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ? s'étonna Harold

\- Parce que pour une fois, je voulais régler un problème toute seule ! Et que surtout, je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec ça alors que vous organiser votre mariage ! Je ne suis pas le centre du monde !

\- Mais tu es notre amie ! On ne peut quand même pas te laisser tomber si tu es dans le besoin, même si y'a un mariage ! protesta Astrid

\- Ça te va bien de me dire ça alors que c'est toi qui m'a laisser choir pour tout me faire avouer ! Reprocha Karen en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Karen.

Harold l'a pris par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est honorable de ta part de ne pas avoir voulu nous mêler à ton problème. Mais comme on te l'a déjà dit, je vais quand même le répéter. On est tes amis et on veut t'aider. Et même si y'a quelque chose d'important de prévu, on aurait trouvé du temps pour t'aider. Et c'est ce qu'on va faire. Dès que j'aurais trouvé une idée, je la mettrais en œuvre pour que tu puisses retourner dans l'océan et repartir avec Eret après le mariage.

\- Harold... je...

\- Compte sur nous Karen ! assura Varek

\- Et faut que tu saches qu'on est prêt à se tambouriner le crane pendant des heures si on peut trouver une idée de génie !

\- Les amis...

Karen était émue par tant de soutiens et regarda Astrid s'approcher timidement d'elle.

\- Est-ce que… tu veux bien que je t'aide aussi ?

\- Bien sûr, Astrid. Et... désolé d'avoir encore...souriait-elle

\- Nan, c'est moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça... Et pour la tiare, je suis d'accord.

Elles se souriaient mutuellement, ce qui rassura tout le monde.

\- Ecoutez. J'accepte votre aide à tous, mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- On s'en occupe après le mariage. Et quand Eret reviendra, je lui dirais la vérité. Ça marche ?

Après un accord commun par un simple regard et un sourire, celui de Karen s'étendit.

\- Dans ce cas, retournons préparer ce mariage !


	21. Courage

**_Salut à tous ! :D bon, je reconnais que le chapitre précédent était plutôt court et qu'il représente un peu le calme avant une tempête qui va débarquer sur Berk :) J'avoue aussi avoir eu un petit manque d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, mais pour la suite... NAN ! ^^ Néanmoins, merci pour vos reviews très constructives, ça ne fait que m'encourager ! ;D Pareil quand vous me dites que vous avez aimé tels ou tels passages ! ;D_**

 ** _J'adore Valka. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle et je voulais à tout prix faire une scène rien qu'avec elle et Karen. Et l'idée que ce soit Valka qui lui vienne en aide pour sa phobie était une idée qui ne pouvait pas être ignorée ! ^^_**

 ** _Je me demande qui est le plus cruel avec Rustik ! Moi... ? Ou vous avec vos idées de bûcher ? xD J'avoue que vous m'avez fait bien rire ! ^^ Bon. Avant la fin de l'histoire, je promets qu'il aura l'ultime correction ! Promis ! ;D_**

 ** _Ça vous ferez tant rire que ça que Dagur soit présent au mariage ? Surtout dans l'état où il est ?! ... Bon bah j'espère que ce que j'ai prévu à la base pour lui vous plaira tout autant :3 (oui là c'est moi qui mets le symbole magique parce que j'ai peur que ce que vous allez lire ne vous plaise pas trop x) mais si c'est le cas, rassurez moi dans les reviews ! :3 encore merci à tous, bonne lecture et à mardi ! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 21 - Courage

Dagur c'était bien calmé depuis la veille. Comme il était dans une pièce remplie de nombreuses cellules désertes, il ne pouvait pas passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. A la place, il avait continué de râler et de maudire ses ennemis tout en faisant de l'exercice en s'accrochant aux barreaux de sa cellule. On lui avait apporté de quoi souper, mais il avait gentiment renvoyé balader la nourriture à travers les barreaux, puis il c'était endormi contre le mur de pierre deux heures plus tard. Dans son sommeil, une personne avait le privilège d'hanté son esprit, ce qui le maintenait étonnement calme sans que ça ne le gonfle. C'était Karen. Il revivait en rêve tous les moments où elle était là. Ses gestes, sa tendresse, ses sourires, ses répliques acerbes, son courage, sa façon de se battre... tout.

Le lendemain, après c'être éveillé, il pensait encore à elle. Ce qui l'étonnait. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il crut comprendre pourquoi. Qu'il devait être amoureux d'elle. Il restait assis, les bras sur ses genoux et le regard levé vers le plafond. Il se mit alors à marmonner la chanson que Karen avait chantée lors de son séjour. Quiconque verrait et entendrait ça soupçonnerait quelque chose de louche, mais c'était avant tout une attitude humaine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dagur se sentait humain. Vivant. Différent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Karen... soupira-t-il calmement

Il ferma les yeux et revit Karen chantée dans le réfectoire, debout sur la table, puis sourire face aux acclamations de ses hommes. Mais il revoyait surtout le moment où elle avait pris soin de son bras pour lui enlever cette écharde, puis le moment où ils avaient échangé un vrai dialogue, puis quand il avait plongé dans son regard vairon en essayant de savoir quelle couleur lui irait le mieux. Et enfin, il revoyait le moment où elle lui avait souri avec sincérité et gentillesse, puis quand sa main c'était emparé de sa joue. Il lui aurait volé un baiser à ce moment-là, chose qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait mais il a fallu que Sauvage débarque à ce moment-là. Dagur ne se mit même pas en colère contre lui. A la place, il soupira longuement et rouvrit les yeux pour fixait à nouveau le plafond.

La porte principale s'ouvrit, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il s'attendait à revoir l'autre abruti de la veille lui apporter son repas, mais là, c'était Ingrid qui tenait le plateau. Elle était seule et souriait à peine. Elle n'était pas venue plus tôt, car elle voulait laisser à Dagur le temps de se calmer et de réfléchir, et puis elle avait des choses à régler. En la voyant, Dagur ne réagissait pas vraiment et se contentait de suivre sa sœur du regard.

\- Bonjour Dagur.

Il ne répondit pas. Ingrid se pinça les lèvres en avançant vers la cellule et n'était pas étonné de voir la nourriture de son souper étalé sur le sol poussiéreux. Dagur regardait Ingrid sans bouger et ne balança pas du pied le plateau qu'elle avait fait glisser par l'interstice en bas de la grille.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Pas de réponse. C'était à prévoir.

\- Je vois. Est-ce que tu as réfléchit à ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

\- Non. Répondit-il calmement, voir même presque d'un air absent.

\- Dagur... soupira-t-elle tristement

\- Pas parce que je ne le voulais pas. Mais pour une autre raison, je n'ai pas pu y penser. Toute la nuit, mes pensées se sont focalisées d'elles même sur quelqu'un. Ajouta-t-il

\- Qui ? demanda-t-elle avec crainte de la réponse

\- Karen.

Ingrid était étonnée de l'entendre prononcer ce nom d'une voix calme, absente et triste. Et encore plus en entendant son frère soupirer tristement, puis de le voir se lever pour prendre son plateau, se rasseoir et manger calmement son poulet.

\- Dagur... tu vas bien ?

\- Tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle « aller bien. »

\- Je... Pourquoi tu as pensé à Karen depuis hier ? Tu veux te venger, c'est ça ?

\- Non.

Devant le regard encore plus étonné et le haussement de sourcil de sa sœur, Dagur s'expliqua calmement.

\- Pour la première fois, je n'en ai rien à faire de la vengeance, du massacre et tout le reste qui me colle si bien à la peau.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as pensée à elle si ce n'est pour te venger ?

\- Humph... toi qui es une fille, tu ne le devine pas ? A moins que ce que je ressens ne te soit jamais arriver. Auquel cas, je peux comprendre. Dit-il sans une once de moquerie dans la voix avant de boire un peu d'eau.

Ingrid prit le temps de réfléchir et de comprendre de quoi parlait son frère. Quand elle comprit, elle entrouvrit la bouche, perplexe.

\- Quoi, tu... tu es amoureux de Karen ?!

\- Amoureux ? Ah bah si c'est une explication plausible à ce que je ressens, je crois bien que oui.

C'était sincère et ce n'était pas de la comédie. Elle en était convaincue.

\- Bah ça... je m'y attendais pas...

\- Tu crois que je m'y attendais ? Pff. J'ai toujours trouvé que l'amour était quelque chose d'inutile, de stupide et que tout devenais trop niais quand on était amoureux.

\- Et tu le pense toujours ?

\- Peu importe ce que je ressens pour elle. Ce n'est pas important. Et avec le temps, ça finira par s'effacer.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que si c'est important !

\- Ah oui ?

Dagur posa son plateau à terre et s'approcha lentement de la grille pour bien regarder sa sœur dans les yeux. Il était toujours très calme et toute cette conversation était sincère. Ingrid pouvait le lire au fond de ses yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir ça. Peut-être que son vœu allait se réaliser ?

\- Répond moi franchement, Ingrid. Tu t'accrocherais à quelqu'un qui a déjà donné son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre et qui ne peut certainement plus te voir en peinture après lui avoir fait subir un enfer ?

\- Je...

En un sens, elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Ça remonte à loin, mais elle avait déjà ressenti ce genre d'émotion pour Harold quand ils se sont rencontrés. Et le voir en couple avec sa meilleure amie l'avait attristé avant de l'accepter et de sincèrement ressentir de la joie pour eux. Dagur pouvait aussi ressentir ça pour Karen. Suffisait juste qu'Ingrid l'aide un peu.

\- Est ce qu'elle le sait ?

\- De quoi ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Que tu l'aime, voyons ?

\- Non. Attend, tu as dit « sait » ... ça veut dire qu'elle a survécu à la tempête ?

\- Oui. Elle est sur Berk et elle va bien. Souriait-elle

\- Ah. Bah c'est bien...

Ingrid comprit qu'il était soulagé de l'apprendre, même s'il était doué pour ne pas exposer ses vraies émotions humaines.

\- Mais vaut mieux pas qu'elle sache ce que je ressens. Je ne suis pas fait pour elle. Et de toute façon, elle a déjà monsieur-muscle dans sa vie.

\- Niveau muscle tu l'égale, c'est bon. Marmonna-t-elle pour elle même

\- Hein ?

\- Non rien. Dagur, tu... tu ne peux pas continuer de vivre en te disant ça ! Il...

Elle eut alors une idée. Pas obligatoirement une bonne ni une mauvaise, mais ça pourrait quand même marcher.

\- Ecoute. Harold et Astrid ont changé la date de leur mariage. Ils se marient demain. Viens avec moi et Alvin sur Berk, et dis à Karen ce que tu ressens pour elle ! Il faut que tu lui dises !

\- Quoi ?! C'est... Tss. C'est la pire idée que quelqu'un m'ai jamais dite ! Et je suis surpris de t'entendre m'encourager à faire une telle chose pour une fille déjà casé ! Surtout qu'en plus, c'est une amie qui t'a protéger et qui s'est fait attraper à ta place !

\- Je sais mais...

\- Je peux ne pas lui dire, Ingrid ! Point final ! Elle est avec ce ... merde, je sais plus son nom.

\- Eret.

\- Ouais, Eret. Et d'ailleurs, vu que tu as été sur Berk et que tu n'as pas rectifié une seule de mes paroles à son sujet... Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? Il est mort ou pas ?

\- Il est vivant et de retour chez lui.

\- Quoi, sans elle ? Ils sont plus ensemble ? Oh peu importe, ça me regarde pas. Aller, à la prochaine. Merci d'être passé.

Il fit demi-tour pour retourner s'asseoir et manger. Ingrid ne pouvait pas accepter sa décision de tout laisser tomber.

\- Dagur ! S'exclama-t-elle, déterminée

\- Roh, quoi encore ? soupira-t-il en lui refaisant face

\- Répond moi sincèrement, grand frère. Est-ce que tu veux sortir de la pour tenter d'avouer tes sentiments à Karen et pour pouvoir construire un avenir meilleur entre nos tribus et celle de Berk ? Ou rester là à ruminer tes regrets et inspirer de la méfiance pour le restant de tes jours ? Parce que si tu choisi la première option, je serais la pour t'épauler, mon frère. Et crois-moi, tu as plus à gagner en étant dehors qu'enfermer dans ce trou à rats.

\- Pourquoi tu t'embête tant pour me venir en aide, frangine ? C'est peut être mieux pour tout le monde que je sois enfermé ici.

\- Parce tu es mon frère et c'est mon devoir d'agir ainsi ! Les membres d'une famille ne sont pas là pour s'attaquer les uns aux autres ! Ils sont là les uns pour les autres ! Je veux t'aider, je veux t'aimer, je veux croire en toi et avoir confiance en toi ! Et surtout, je veux qu'on forme une vraie famille ! Et comme tu me l'as dit, un vrai Parenvrille n'a rien à faire ici.

Dagur ne jouait pas les entêté cette fois. Les paroles de sa sœur l'étonné, l'atteignez et il voulait vraiment y croire.

\- Donc si je vous suis sur Berk... je ne serais pas enchaîné ou muselé comme un dragon qui à la rage ?

\- Non. Si tu acceptes de sortir, c'est pour y aller en tant qu'homme libre. Je t'en donne ma parole. Alors Dagur... est-ce que tu vas accepter mon aide ou me repousser encore une fois ?

Elle lui tendit sa main à travers les barreaux. Dagur regardait successivement sa main, puis le regard déterminée et convaincant de sa petite sœur. Une part de lui avait envie de la prendre et d'accepter une nouvelle vie, mais ça faisait bien trop longtemps que la folie avait pris possession de son âme.

\- Comment pourrais-je réussir à changer... ? Ce que je suis, je le suis depuis bien trop longtemps et je ne peux pas l'effacer.

\- Si tu as des gens qui t'aiment et qu'ils veulent t'aider, tu y arriveras. Accepte juste notre amitié, notre amour et notre aide. Souriait-elle

Elle lui tendait toujours la main et ne cessait de lui sourire. Dagur fronça le regard et tendit sa main vers la sienne, mais se stoppa quand ses doigts frôlèrent ceux d'Ingrid.

\- Et si Karen me remballe... ?

\- C'est un risque à prendre. Mais quand tu lui auras dit, tu pourras poursuivre ta vie sans regret. Et je serais la pour te soutenir. Je suis ta sœur, Dagur. Y'a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas... Emmène-moi auprès d'elle. Dit-il en lui prenant la main

Son geste accentua le sourire d'Ingrid, qui lâcha sa main pour pouvoir ouvrir la grille. Ils se fixèrent quelque secondes avant qu'elle ne lui saute au cou. Heureuse, elle laissa une larme de joie s'écouler et accentua son sourire en sentant les bras de Dagur se poser sur son dos.

\- Merci...

\- De rien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda t-il

\- Peut-être qu'un bon bain chaud, un bon repas et une bonne sieste dans ton lit serait un bon début non ?

\- Pas faux. Mais avant, tu vas m'emmener auprès d'Alvin, c'est ça ? Devina t-il

\- Si tu veux circuler librement dans les couloirs sans te faire menacer... oui. Souriait-elle

\- Très bien. Allons-y.

oO*Oo

Les préparatifs pour le mariage avaient avancé. Tous les bancs et les tables étaient installés et le petit autel était enfin construit. En revenant de la plage, Karen avait retrouvé Rustik en train de bouder sur un banc et c'était excusé avec sincérité et de son plein gré. Il avait fait de même et avait accepté la proposition de Karen d'être amis, mais rien de plus. Repartant sur de bonnes bases, ils avaient poursuivis les préparatifs avec les autres dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quand tous les meubles furent installés, ils allèrent tous manger du poisson grillé sur la plage et après le repas, Karen entraîna tout le monde dans une chasse aux coquillages pour la tiare d'Astrid et la décoration des tables.

Pendant que tout le monde chercher, elle avait discrètement observait les jumeaux qui c'était disputer la propriété d'une trouvaille. Sans qu'elle s'en empêche, elle avait pensé à sa sœur et c'était demandait ce que ça aurait donné si elles avaient été élevées ensemble. Peut-être que ça aurait été vain ou bénéfique pour leurs relation. En tout cas, ça la faisait rire de voir les jumeaux s'aimaient et se disputaient, mais en même temps, ça l'étonnée.

\- _Ça doit vraiment être chouette d'avoir un frère ou une sœur avec qui on s'entend et se dispute. Mais moi, je ne saurais jamais ce que c'est..._ C'était-elle dit.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment ressenti de tristesse, ni de colère. Le destin de sa sœur ne lui importait plus et en regardant les jumeaux, elle avait décidé de faire comme si elle n'avait jamais croisé la route de Skull. Elle avait ensuite tournait son regard vers l'océan et c'était mise à soupirer. Elle avait tellement hâte d'y retourner... Ayant une once de courage, elle avait posé tous ses coquillages sur le sable et c'était mise à marcher vers l'océan. Ses amis l'avaient regardé faire et avaient espéré qu'elle arrive à franchir le cap. Mais manque de bol, elle n'avait pas réussi à y entrer tellement que la peur lui contracter l'estomac et paralyser ses jambes. Elle c'était alors contenter de rester sur place et de fixait tristement l'horizon jusqu'à ce que ses amis l'appellent pour rentrer au village.

Quand elle fut de retour chez Astrid, tout le monde avait laissé ses coquillages sur la table et s'en était allé à leurs occupations, laissant Karen triait les plus beaux coquillages pour confectionner la tiare et quelques guirlandes de coquillages pour les tables. Ça avait duré jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Astrid était rentré chez elle et souriait en voyant Karen qui c'était endormie sur la table. Après l'avoir gentiment réveillée, elle l'avait invité à monter ce coucher, mais Karen avait installé une couchette dans un coin de la pièce. Astrid était donc monter se coucher et Karen avait fait de même.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se leva vers le milieu de matinée. Au programme, les futurs mariés avaient prévus de s'occuper de leur tenu de mariage. Harold était donc avec les garçons et Astrid était avec Valka, Karen et Kogne. Astrid allait revêtir la robe de mariée de sa mère qui lui allait comme un gant. Aucune retouche n'était nécessaire ! Elle fit donc des essayages au niveau de la coiffure avec la tiare que Karen avait terminée avant de s'endormir sur la table. Elle qui avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux long, elle maintenait son choix, aimant l'effet que ça rendait avec la robe, la tiare et son collier en argent. Le sujet des coiffures pour les demoiselles d'honneur fut énoncé puis fut vite réglé, comme l'avait deviné Karen. Ni elle, ni Kogne ne voulait déférent leur tresses, et Ingrid refuserait aussi. Astrid n'insista pas et reporta son attention sur sa coiffure.

Après les essayages, Karen alla à la plage et appela Krabulle avec son sifflet. Ça faisait depuis le départ d'Eret qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu car elle ne voulait pas accentuer sa souffrance. Mais son dragon lui manquait et il avait le droit de savoir. Krabulle se montra triste mais compréhensif des décisions de son dragonnier. Elle tenta avec l'aide de l'Ebouillantueur d'entrer dans l'eau, mais c'était peine perdu aussi. Même au bout de plusieurs essaies. Sur le sable, elle hurla et pleura, rageant contre ce blocage mental qui lui pourrissait la vie !

\- Je suis désolée Krabulle... je te jure que j'essaie de vaincre ce truc, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Je n'arrive pas à le vaincre ! J'ai réussi dans l'eau d'une source, mais l'océan... je n'y arrive pas...

Krabulle grogna tristement, triste de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Après avoir sécher ses larmes, elle lui promit de tout faire pour vaincre sa peur au plus vite puis elle lui demanda de retourner dans l'océan afin de surveiller les côtes. En voyant qu'il était vraiment triste de ne plus nager et explorer avec elle, elle prit tendrement sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Crois-moi, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de longer l'île entière avec toi. Soit prudent mon grand...

Elle colla son front contre sa tête et Krabulle ronronna avant de lui donner un coup de tête affectueux et de s'en aller vers le large en direction du côté Ouest de l'ile. Karen le regarda partir et essuya d'un revers de main les nouvelles larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, puis elle s'en alla vers le coté Est, longeant la plage afin d'être seule un moment. Il faisait beau, alors autant en profiter. Les rayons du soleil lui faisaient du bien et le bruit des vagues l'apaisait. Elles étaient moyennement agitées et la marée ne tarderait à monter. Elle marcha pendant une demi-heure et plus elle s'éloignait du village, plus la route devenait rocailleuse malgré la présence d'un chemin de sable. Il y avait des récifs et Karen regardait sans émotion les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre la roche. En observant la montée des vagues sur le sable, elle comprit que la marée commençait déjà à monter alors autant rentrer au village.

Mais au moment où elle allait tourner les talons, elle entendit comme un appel au secours. Elle ne fut pas sûre, mais elle l'entendit de nouveau. Du regard, elle chercha tout autour d'elle, mais avec le bruit des vagues, elle avait du mal à localiser l'appel. C'est là qu'elle vit une petite fille assise sur un ensemble de petits rochers, situé un peu plus loin de la plage, en pleine mer. Les vagues martelaient le bloc et dans peu de temps, il serait totalement englouti par la mer.

\- Au secours... ! Aidez-moi... !

Karen pouvait presque l'entendre pleurer de là où elle était, ce qui lui fendait le cœur.

\- Héééé ! Ne bouge pas, je viens te chercher ! s'exclama-t-elle depuis la plage

Elle avait dit ça avec assurance, mais son handicap était toujours présent ! Que faire ? Elle n'avait même pas ses dragons pour l'emmener vers le rocher ! Elle comprit qu'elle devait y aller elle-même et vite ! La marée monter vite et si la petite ne sait pas nager... Karen préféra ne pas y penser. Quand elle entendit la petite pousser un cri de détresse à cause de l'impact puissant d'une vague qui l'avait éclaboussé, Karen ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle fronça le regard, inspira profondément et marcha à grand pas vers la mer avant de plonger et nager vers les rochers. La petite la suivait du regard avec espoir et les larmes aux yeux. Dans l'eau, Karen ne pensa plus un seul instant à sa peur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sauver la gamine. A ses yeux, il était hors de question qu'une enfant meurt parce qu'une adulte a eu peur de plonger ! Karen arriva enfin aux rochers et fut à moitié plaqué contre à cause d'une vague. Elle reprit son souffle et leva le regard pour regarder la petite qui était assise sur la roche, en larmes. En la regardant attentivement, Karen la reconnue. C'était la gamine qui c'était fait voler sa pomme par Grattouille ! Quand la petite vit Karen, elle fut soulagée et regardait Karen avait de grand yeux larmoyant.

\- Ma...Mademoiselle Karen...

\- Oui ma puce, je suis la...

Karen se hissa sur le rocher et caressa la joue de la petite.

\- Ne crains rien. Je vais te ramener à la plage aussi vite que possible. Viens.

\- Nan, j'peux pas ! J'ai peur !

\- Ecoute euh...

\- Gerda...

\- Gerda.

Il fallait qu'elle la rassure. C'était son devoir de grande personne de lui donner du courage et de la mettre en confiance.

\- Écoute-moi bien. Si tu veux vite rentrer au village, il va falloir être très courageuse et faire tout ce que je te dis. Tu ne risque rien avec moi. D'accord ?

\- D'accord...

\- Pour commencer, tu vas grimper sur mon dos et t'y accrocher de toute tes forces en gardant bien la tête en l'air, et moi, je vais nager le plus vite possible jusqu'à la plage. On sera un peu comme une tortue, toute les deux ! Moi je serais l'animal et toi, tu seras ma carapace ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? On essaie ? souriait-elle

\- Oui...

\- C'est bien ma puce ! Tu es très courageuse ! Aller grimpe. L'encourageait-elle

Avec l'aide de Karen, la gamine fit de son mieux pour grimper sur le dos de sa sauveuse. Nager avec une enfant sur le dos, Karen avait encore jamais fait ça.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Pour nous donner à toute les deux du courage, chante une petite chanson. Je suis sure que je serais arrivé à la plage avant que t'est fini de chanté. Tu veux bien faire ça ?

\- Oui, mais je chante quoi ?

\- Euh... pourquoi pas un chant de Snoggeltog ? Tu les connais ?

\- Oh oui ! J'en connais plein !

\- Alors chante ma puce ! Chante ! riait Karen

La petite hocha la tête et commença a chanté une chanson avec confiance. Ravie de voir son plan fonctionner, Karen retourna avec douceur et prudence dans l'eau puis se mit à nager vers la plage. Mais à mi-chemin, Karen eut de nouveau une crampe à sa jambe, comme lors de la tempête. Elle serrait les dents et fit de son mieux pour maintenir la gamine hors de l'eau. Il ne fallait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait mal. Et même qu'elle avait mal, elle réussit par Thor sait quel miracle a continuer de nager. Mutuellement encouragées par le chant, elles regagnèrent la plage comme promis. Karen avait perdu son pari puisque la petite avait eu le temps de chanté deux chants de Snoggeltog. Épuisée, elle posa prudemment la petite sur le sable afin de reprendre son souffle et de calmer sa crampe.

\- Bravo Gerda... je suis fière de toi...

\- Merci, mademoiselle Karen...

\- Appelle moi juste Karen. Aller, viens... rentrons...

Karen la prit de nouveau sur son dos et marcha avec elle jusqu'au village d'un pas légèrement titubant. Les parents de la petite, qui avait cherché tout partout, coururent vers Karen quand cette dernière arriva à l'entrée de la plage avec l'enfant qui c'était endormi contre son dos.

\- GERDA ! s'exclama son père

\- Elle va bien. Elle est juste un peu secouée. Rassura Karen en la donnant à sa mère

\- Oh merci... merci beaucoup ! Que les dieux te bénissent, Karen ! Merci... remercia la mère qui sanglotait en serrant sa petite contre elle

Ils rentrèrent chez eux pour s'occuper de leur enfant et Karen resta planté la, consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait vaincue sa peur de l'océan et elle avait pu sauver une vie ! Elle avait encore mal à la jambe et grimaça. Gueulfor s'en aperçut et depuis la forge, il s'avança vers elle, la prit comme une princesse dans ses bras alors qu'elle avait à peine eut le temps de le saluer. Il l'a fit s'asseoir près du feu de la forge, juste à côté de Grump qui c'était encore endormi. Tout comme lui, Karen se sentait un peu fatiguée, surtout après avoir fait un effort physique et d'avoir lutté mentalement.

\- Comment elle va, la sauveuse ? lui souriait-il

\- Pff... je vais très bien Gueulfor... à part que j'ai chopé une crampe en allant la chercher, que je me sens crevée et que j'ai un peu froid. Souriait-elle en frottant ses mains sur ses bras

\- Bouge pas.

Il alla lui chercher une couverture qu'elle ne refusa pas lorsqu'il la posa sur ses épaules.

\- Dis... j'ai bien compris ce que tu viens de me dire ? Que tu peux retourner dans l'eau maintenant ?

\- J'ai réussi à y aller parce que je devais sauver cette petite. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser en danger. Mais quand j'étais dans l'eau... à aucun moment je n'ai eu peur. Je me sentais en confiance et de nouveau dans mon élément. Donc la réponse est... oui. souriait-elle

\- Je suis heureux pour toi Karen. Quand les autres le sauront, ils vont être fous de joie.

\- Oh ça, j'en doute pas.

\- Mais en attendant, tu te reposes.

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger si je reste la ?

\- Comme si toi tu pourrais me déranger. Bon ce serait Rustik, là je ne dis pas... quoi que j'hésite entre lui et les jumeaux. riait-il

Elle lui rendit son sourire et le regarda polir une dent de dragon avec une meule. Elle regardait la pluie d'étincelle puis son regard se porta sur le cauchemar monstrueux qui attendait le retour de sa dent. Karen venait de trouvée l'idée pour sa supposée surprise. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait trouvée, elle comptait bien la mettre en œuvre. Dès qu'elle verrait Valka, elle lui en ferait part. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, elle étudia calmement l'idée dans sa tête tout en regardant le vieux forgeron en plein travail. Quand sa crampe fut passée et qu'elle fut assez réchauffée, elle partit à la recherche de Valka, qu'elle trouva chez elle selon les indications de certains villageois.

\- Valka ! souriait-elle en franchissant la porte

\- Karen ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène avec un son grand sourire ?

\- J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles !

\- Je suis toute ouïe. Souriait-elle davantage

\- La première, c'est que j'ai enfin trouvée mon idée surprise pour le mariage !

\- Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enthousiasma Valka

Afin de préserver le mystère d'une oreille malveillante ou trop curieuse, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille son idée qui devait beaucoup lui plaire vu le sourire malicieux qu'elle arborait.

\- Vous croyez que c'est possible de faire ça ? demanda Karen

\- Non seulement c'est possible, mais ça pourra être prêt pour demain.

\- Génial !

\- Et l'autre bonne nouvelle ?

\- Ah oui. J'ai vaincu ma peur !

\- C'est vrai ?! Mais... comment tu t'es débrouillé pour la vaincre ?

\- Disons qu'une petite fille en détresse m'a libérée.

\- Est-ce que c'est elle qui a été sauvée ou bien est-ce toi ?

\- Oh, je... je dirais les deux. Souriait-elle.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis heureuse pour toi ma chérie ! Si tu savais ! Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue

\- Et si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse d'être de nouveau moi-même... manque plus que le retour d'Eret et tout est parfait !

Karen rougissait en croisant le regard de Valka, puis elle se racla la gorge et posa son regard sur les nombreux sacs posés sur la grande table.

\- Enfin bref. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé comme idées ?

\- Pour l'instant, j'ai pu en conclure qu'une seule. Mes assiettes en écailles de dragons.

\- Quoi ?! Tous ses sacs renferment des écailles de dragons ?! Mais où est ce que vous... oh. Question stupide. Le refuge. Souriait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Et oui. Principal fournisseur d'écailles. Riait Valka

\- Comme vous le dites. Bon bah je vais vous laisser travailler sur vos idées.

\- Mes autres idées seront pour demain. Mais si tu veux, après manger, nous pourrons aller au refuge pour mettre ton idée au point.

\- Avec joie ! Je vous retrouve au refuge dès que possible. Pour l'instant, je vais prévenir les autres de la bonne nouvelle !

\- Ça marche, Karen. Et encore bravo !

\- Merci ! dit-elle en passant la porte au pas de course

Joyeuse, Karen courut vers la plaine qui se trouvé pas loin de chez Sven. Pour aujourd'hui, c'était là que le groupe avait décidé de manger. Jusqu'à destination, elle n'eut aucune crampe et avait pris plaisir à courir avec le sourire aux lèvres et une envie irrésistible de rire ! Sa guérison était le signe qu'elle pourrait partir avec Eret après le mariage et cette idée la rendait littéralement euphorique ! En voyant ses amis déjà installé autour d'un feu en train de faire cuire à la broche des gigots de mouton, elle les appela tout en faisant des grands signes de la main. Harold et Astrid, qui étaient debout, étaient étonnés de la voir si joyeuse. Karen les enlaça mutuellement, ce qui les étonna encore plus.

\- Karen ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oh si vous saviez ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureuse !

Son regard se posa sur les gigots qui dorer sous les flammes et elle senti son appétit croître.

\- Et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi affamé !

Elle fit un dernier câlin à Harold et Astrid et s'asseya en tailleur entre Varek et Rustik et face aux jumeaux qui la regardaient avec des yeux rond, tout comme les futurs mariés qui étaient encore surpris de son enthousiasme.

\- Ça va les gars ? Mmh, ça sent bon !

\- Euh Karen, qu'est ce qui te rend si jovial ? Non parce que la, tu fais flipper. Demanda Rustik

\- Devine. Souriait-elle en prenant un gigot

\- Oh génial ! J'adore les devinettes ! s'exclama Krane. Alors euh... t'as trouvé un trésor ?

La bouche pleine, elle se contenta de lui adressait un grand sourire et de faire non de la tête.

\- Bah si c'est pas un trésor, alors je vois pas ce que c'est. Rien ne peut être plus cool qu'un trésor.

\- Et si je vous disait qu'une petite fille a été sauvée de la noyade, ça vous met sur la voie ou pas ?

\- Woh, woh, woh... t'est en train de nous dire... que t'a vaincue ta peur ? demanda Harold

Elle leur adressa à tous un immense sourire ravie. Très vite, la joie contamina tout le groupe.

\- Oh Karen ! Mais c'est... c'est fantastique ! S'exclama Varek

\- Carrément ! Ça veut dire qu'après le mariage... dit Astrid

\- ... je pourrais partir avec Eret. Souriait-elle

\- Et repartir en exploration avec Krabulle ! Ajouta Harold

\- Et chercher de nouveau trésors !

\- Et continuais de faire des trucs de dingue avec ton dragon !

\- En gros, la belle vie ! Conclu Rustik

\- T'a parfaitement raison Rustik ! Etre un dragonnier, c'est la belle vie ! Aller, trinquons à la belle vie ! annonça joyeusement Harold

\- A LA BELLE VIE ! s'exclama le groupe en levant à l'unisson son gigot en l'air

oO*Oo

Pour le reste de la journée, Karen c'était discrètement enfui pour retrouver Valka au refuge. Après avoir plus clairement exposé les détails de son idée, leur deux talents réunis ont vite permit de mettre au point l'idée. Ça avait juste demandé deux bonnes heures mais tout allait être parfait ! Karen retourna au village et alla de nouveau retrouver Krabulle à la plage. Comme elle s'y attendait, Krabulle fut tout aussi joyeux que ses amis et le retour à l'océan avec lui fut un immense moment de bonheur pour Karen. Pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait plus peur de rien, elle s'amusait à faire tout ce qu'elle savait faire avec son dragon. Des larmes de joie ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues, et ses larmes étaient mêlées à des éclats de rire et d'immenses sourires. Une bonne heure après, et selon la demande d'Harold, elle aida Mulch et Baquet pour la pèche. Pour le banquet, il fallait en abondance du bon poisson frais ! Et avec l'aide d'un Ebouillantueur amicale, la pèche n'avait jamais était aussi fructueuse ! Quant aux gibiers, Astrid, le reste de la troupe et quelques villageois volontaire c'étaient désignés pour aller en chasser.

Après la pèche et la chasse, Harold autorisa tout le monde à se reposer. Demain, ils recevraient quelques invités et les dernières décorations seront à faire. Harold avait déjà attribué les rôles pour chacun d'entre eux et tout le monde rentra chez soit pour se reposer. Quand Karen parti se coucher après avoir fait le tour de toute l'île avec ses dragons et après avoir discuté un peu avec Astrid, elle souriait en repensant à ses retrouvailles avec Eret.

oO*Oo

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé ! Sur l'île des Traîtres, ceux conviés au mariage était debout et prêt deux heures après le lever du soleil. Entre Dagur et Alvin, c'était froid et tendu, mais c'était en un sens en bonne voie pour une entente mutuelle. Quelques hommes, y compris Sauvage, les accompagnaient sur le navire. Mais avant d'embarquer, Ingrid était de nouveau parti dans les quartiers de Skull pour lui demander de venir avec eux.

\- Non.

\- Skull, s'il te plait... viens avec nous !

\- Ma réponse n'a toujours pas changé depuis la veille, Ingrid. C'est non. Même si je sais que Karen est vivante et qu'elle me hait pour ce que j'ai fait.

\- Et tu vas vouloir vivre avec ça pour le reste de ta vie ?

\- Exactement. Maintenant pars rejoindre les autres sur le navire. Je garderais la forteresse.

\- C'est triste. Tu es vraiment plus borné que mon frère. Lui au moins, il a changé d'avis.

Mais face à l'entêtement de la jeune femme, pour cette fois, elle comptait utiliser une carte qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisée. L'autorité.

\- Mais comme tu n'acceptes pas de ton plein grès, je t'ordonne donc de nous accompagnait.

\- C'est déloyal. Grimaça Skull

\- Je sais, mais c'est un ordre. Et pour info, nous partons sur le champ.

\- A vos ordres. Chef.

Skull suivit Ingrid sans grande joie jusqu'au navire. Le regard de la blonde croisa celui de Dagur et demeura indifférente envers lui. Elle alla donc se poster près du rebord du navire et fixa l'horizon, les bras croisés. Discrètement, Dagur la regardait et réfléchissait à ce qu'il comptait faire vis à vis de Karen, mais aussi à ce que Skull avait ressenti pour lui durant des années et comment il l'avait remballé. Une sorte de conscience lui déconseilla d'aller au bout de l'idée d'Ingrid et Dagur admettait que cette conscience n'avait pas tort. Vis avis de plusieurs détails, il ne devait pas avouer ses sentiments. Il sera le point en ressentant tout ça. Et quand Ingrid monta à bord, elle s'étonna de son air furieux et contrarié, puis alla le rejoindre,

\- Ça va, Dagur ?

\- Je ne le ferais pas.

\- Hein? De quoi ?

\- Avouez mes sentiments à Karen. A la place, je m'excuserais pour ce que je lui ai fait. Ce sera déjà bien suffisant.

\- Mais... pourquoi tu changes d'avis ?

\- Parce que je l'ai dit. Voilà.

\- Mais...

\- N'insiste pas, Ingrid. J'ai pris ma décision. Conclu-t-il en fixant sévèrement l'horizon

\- Bon. Comme tu le sens, Dagur. J'espère juste que tu ne le regretteras pas...

Elle se tourna vers Alvin qui donna l'ordre de larguer les amarres. Dans un certain silence très pesant et la réflexion sur divers sujets, le beau voilier des deux tribus réunis faisait voile vers Berk.

oO*Oo

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout le village se levait progressivement dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Trois heures après le chant du coq, Karen ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se mit à sourire.

\- C'est le grand jour... Ils vont se marier ! Il va revenir !

Elle se leva d'un bon pour aller réveiller Astrid qui était caché sous sa couverture. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte, sachant qu'Astrid était seule pour sa dernière nuit en tant que jeune fille.

\- Astrid ! Lève-toi ! C'est le grand jour ! l'appela-t-elle en la secouant à travers la couverture

\- Gnnnnnnnnnh, non... encore cinq minutes... grogna-t-elle

\- Pas question, ma vieille ! On a encore plein de chose à faire et nos invités ne vont pas tarder ! Aller ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! répétait-elle en lui secouant gentiment l'épaule

\- D'accord, j'me lève...

\- Super ! Moi, j'm'occupe du petit déjeuner et j'te l'apporte au lit ! Hihi !

Karen était d'une humeur débordante, ce qui fit rire Astrid. La promise avait les cheveux en pétard et se frottait les yeux avant de regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle se mit alors à sourire quand elle vit qu'il y avait un beau soleil. Depuis la chambre, elle entendait Karen sifflait et faire du remue-ménage dans la cuisine. Puis Karen monta avec un petit déjeuner bien copieux disposer sur un plateau qui auparavant avait dû servir de bouclier. Astrid écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit tout ce qu'il y avait dessus ! Du lait, des fruits et du pain en abondance !

\- Tout ça ?!

\- Eh oui ! En tant que demoiselle d'honneur, il est de mon devoir de veiller à ce que la future mariée prenne un petit déjeuner copieux pour qu'elle puisse assurer pour toute la journée ! Et aussi parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'Harold me sermonne si je m'occupe mal de sa future femme. riait-elle face à la réaction d'Astrid

\- Je suis d'accord, mais je ne veux pas non plus rouler sur mon ventre pour aller jusqu'à l'autel ! rait-elle à son tour

\- Y'a aussi mon petit déjeuner sur le plateau. Souriait-elle

\- Ah bah dans ce cas, je suis soulagée ! souriait-elle aussi

Les filles prirent donc leur petit déjeuner sur le lit tout en planifiant tranquillement la suite du programme.

\- Voilà le plan pour ce matin. On déjeune, tu t'habille tranquillement et tu vas rejoindre les autres sur la falaise pour organiser la suite. Quant à moi, je vais m'occuper du déjeuner de nos dragons et je vous rejoins pour aider. Et pour la suite, on avisera sur place.

\- Ça marche. souriait-elle

\- Au fait, pas trop nerveuse ?

\- Pas du tout. Je vais me marier avec l'homme que j'aime donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais nerveuse.

\- Et si rien n'est prêt ou mal fait ?

\- Dans ce cas, c'est vous qui vous serez nerveux. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Et toi ? Pressée de revoir Eret ?

\- Absolument ! J'ai rêvé de nos retrouvailles, ou j'arrivais à lui dire toute la vérité, qu'il l'accepter et la comprenait, qu'il me souriait et qu'il me serrait dans ses bras pour ensuite m'embrasser…

\- Pas étonnant qu'après un tel rêve, t'est super joyeuse !

\- Oh, y'a pas que pour ça. Mes meilleurs amis se marient, donc je suis heureuse ! Et puis je suis d'un naturel très jovial à la base. Bon aller, je vais y aller. On a du pain sur la planche ! A tout à l'heure !

Son entrain et sa gentillesse contamina Astrid qui se prépara avec le sourire. Elles appliquèrent leur programme à la lettre, Astrid alla rejoindre les autres sur le lieu du mariage et Karen s'occupa du petit déjeuner des dragons. Elle commença par Tempête et Zéphyra en leur donnant à chacune un gros sceau de poisson et de l'eau bien fraîche. Le temps qu'elles mangent, elles eurent droit à une toilette et leur hangar fut nettoyer. Elles partirent ensuite voler un peu entre copines avant de rejoindre leurs amis sur la falaise et Karen alla vers la plage avec un seau de poisson destinée à Krabulle. Le dragon fit surface quelques minutes après l'appel de Karen et dévora son petit déjeuner pendant qu'elle le bichonner.

\- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, Krabulle ! Un mariage... et Eret revient ! Oh qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte de le revoir ! Tu verras, tout s'arrangera et on ne sera plus jamais séparé ! Lui dit-elle avec joie et espoir

Après son petit déjeuner et sa toilette, Krabulle s'apprêta à retourner dans l'océan pour veiller les horizons. C'était sa mission du jour et Karen lui recommanda comme d'habitude d'être prudent. Mais Krabulle ne s'en alla pas vers l'océan car il avait vu quelque chose, tout comme Karen. Un navire avec une voile portant le symbole des Parenvrilles et des Traîtres pointait à l'horizon. L'arrivée de ce navire intrigua Karen.

\- Je croyais qu'Ingrid allait revenir avec Sonovent, moi... pourquoi y'a un navire ? Autant vite prévenir... oh bah pas la peine, ils l'ont vu.

En levant le regard, elle vit tous les dragonniers sur le dos de leurs dragons qui volaient en direction des quais. Karen grimpa sur Krabulle et s'en alla avec eux, mais avec le sourire de revoir Ingrid. Sur les quais, tout le monde attendait patiemment l'arrivée du bateau. Sauf les jumeaux qui était Thor sait ou, et Varek qui était parti en mission. Ne sachant pas pourquoi un navire allait amarrer à quai, les dragonniers avaient demandé à leurs dragons de se tenir tranquille, au cas ou. Ingrid fut la première à débarquée en compagnie de Sonovent, et elle salua gaiement ses amis pendant que sa dragonne alla vers les autres dragons qui grognaient de joie.

\- Salut tout le monde !

\- Salut, Ingrid ! s'exclama Karen

\- Comment vous vous sentez ? Pas trop stressé j'espère ?

\- On va bien. Ecoute, on est tous très content de te voir mais on est un peu surpris de voir un navire qui porte les armoiries des Traîtres et des Parenvrilles. Avoua Harold

\- C'est vrai, on s'attendait à ce que tu reviennes seule avec Sonovent. Ajouta Astrid

\- Je sais, mais j'ai une surprise qui risque de vous surprendre, mais qui risque aussi de vous plaire.

Elle avait un sourire confiant, alors le groupe lui faisait confiance. Ingrid se tourna vers le navire et le groupe fut agréablement surpris de voir Alvin descendre du navire. Les dragonniers notèrent mentalement son changement physique. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois et s'attristèrent du sort que Dagur lui avait offert. Mais ils savaient qu'il retrouverait son apparence d'antan mais ils ne firent aucune remarque pour ne pas le vexé.

\- Ah ! Harold ! Comment ça va gamin ? Euh pardon, chef ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire

\- Très bien Alvin. Je suis content de te revoir. souriait-il

\- Moi aussi. Après avoir séjourné des années dans une cellule sombre, ça fait du bien de sortir et revoir du paysage ! Et t'a vu ? Je me suis fait tout beau pour l'occasion ! riait-il

C'est sûr qu'il avait fait un bel effort pour être présentable. Digne d'un puissant chef ! Alvin s'approcha d'Harold et posa une main sur son épaule tout en lui adressant un regard compatissant.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le jour, mais toutes mes condoléances pour ton père. J'aurais aimé le faire plus tôt mais...

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Alvin. Je comprends. Et euh... merci. Remercia Harold

\- Stoik et moi avions eu des différents dans le passé, ça tu le sais. Mais c'était mon ami et il m'a redonné une seconde chance. Il va me manquer.

Il ne tapota pas trop fort l'épaule d'Harold qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer sous les coups tout aussi brutaux que ceux de son père. Quand Alvin lui tourna le dos après avoir salué la future mariée et le reste de ses hôtes, Harold grimaça sous les rires muets de ses amis. Alvin se tourna ensuite vers Karen et les deux évadés de cellules se souriait mutuellement.

\- Tiens, revoilà la fille de Drago.

\- Hin, salut Alvin.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais. Toi aussi apparemment ! T'as l'air en moins piteux état que quand je t'ai rencontré ! Souriait-elle

\- Aha ! ça, tu peux le dire ! riait-il

Il lui donna une grande tape amicale dans le dos qui manqua de la faire tomber par terre si Rustik ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps par le bras. Alvin se dirigea ensuite vers Valka et Gueulfor pendant que Karen remettait ses omoplates en place tout en riant, sous les grimaces de ses amis qui entendaient ses os craqués.

Sur le navire, Dagur regardait discrètement les dragonniers, mais son regard s'éternisa sur Karen. Il était content de la revoir et le sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle refit surface malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Ingrid avant le départ. Il l'écoutait rire et son sourire l'hypnotisait, comme dans son rêve. Résigné à sa décision la concernant, il soupira discrètement, le regard sévère. Skull alla le rejoindre et regardait à son tour les dragonniers puis sa petite sœur.

\- Elle te plait tant que ça ?

\- Si tu veux savoir, je ne ferais rien puisqu'elle est prise. Répondit-il calmement

\- Je vois. Mais tu fais ça pour elle ou parce que tu m'as envoyé balader ? Rétorqua Skull

\- Et toi ? Tu as réfléchit à ce que t'allait faire vis à vis d'elle ? rétorqua-t-il en retour, mais d'un ton sérieux

\- C'est tout réfléchit. Je maintiens mes positions vis-à-vis d'elle.

Karen venait enfin de voir Dagur et Skull. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et ses yeux reflétaient la surprise. Les dragonniers les virent aussi et s'inquiétèrent pour Karen en voyant l'expression de son visage.

\- Karen ? ça va ?

\- Euh... je n'en sais trop rien, en fait...

\- Est-ce que... tu es contente de la revoir ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je suis surprise. Aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre.

\- Mais maintenant que tu as vaincue ta peur, tu lui en veux toujours ?

\- Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir...

\- Ingrid ? demanda Harold en se tournant vers elle

\- C'est moi qui lui aie dit de venir. Ou plutôt... ordonné, serait le mot juste.

\- Ingrid aux commandes. Ça rigole plus. pouffa Astrid

\- J'avoue. C'était même bizarre. Avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin

\- Bienvenue au club. Félicita Harold avec une légère tape sur l'épaule

Dagur et Skull descendirent du navire, suivis par Sauvage et le reste de ses hommes. Parmi eux, Karen reconnue les soldats du réfectoire qui lui avait demandé son nom ainsi que de leur chanté quelque chose. Mine de rien, elle était contente de les revoir parce qu'au fond d'eux, ils étaient très sympathique.

\- Salutation Harold ! s'exclama Dagur

\- Salut Dagur. Je...sois le bienvenu.

\- Tu es surpris de me voir à ce que je vois ? Tout comme tes amis ? Oh pas la peine de le cacher. Je vous connais tous par cœur.

\- Je ne te cache pas qu'on est surpris. Mais d'un côté, on est agréablement surpris. Ça veut dire que tu as accepté la proposition d'Ingrid.

\- Hé oui, que veux-tu. Ingrid a trouvé les mots qu'il fallait pour toucher en plein cœur. Humph. Pas la peine de se demander d'où elle a chopé cette habitude.

Il adressa un regard neutre à sa sœur qui lui souriait pour qu'il continue d'engager la conversation qui étonné tout le monde, mais qui d'un coté en était ravie.

\- Bref. Si je ne le l'avais pas écouté, je ne serais pas là pour assister à ton mariage. D'ailleurs, ça te fait quoi de te marier ? Tu dois te sentir comme un homme, maintenant ?

\- Heureux et responsable, je dirais.

\- Mmh, mmh. Mais tu ne penses pas à tous les cœurs brisés que tu vas laisser derrière toi ? Parce que vu l'homme que tu es devenu, tu dois être un sacré bourreau des cœurs ! Mmh ? Souriait-il

\- Dagur.

\- Oooooh, je plaisante Harold ! Un peu d'humour ! Mais si tu crains que je cherche la bagarre et les embrouilles, tu te trompes. Je suis là en paix et je n'ai pas d'arme sur moi. Donc je ne ferais aucun mal aux villageois, ni à vos chers dragons. Bon, j'espère qu'il y a un encas de bienvenue qui nous attend ? Je meurs de faim !

De bonne humeur, Dagur rejoignit Alvin, suivis du reste de leurs hommes. Il n'avait accorder qu'un bref regard à Karen qui l'avait regarder d'un air légèrement neutre. Skull était rester devant la passerelle à fixait les dragonniers, les bras croisés. Son regard n'avait pas quitté celui de Karen et vu qu'aucun dialogue n'avait encore était échangé entre elles, Skull haussa les épaules et suivit Dagur quand Karen entrouvrit la bouche. Elle suivit sa grande sœur du regard et resserra naturellement sa main autour de son collier, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire vis à vis de Skull, maintenant qu'elle était là, sur Berk.


	22. Sentiments

**_Salut à tous ! :D tout d'abord... merci de m'avoir rassuré sur le chapitre précédent ! Voir que mon projet initial plaît à mes lecteurs, ça rassure ! Surtout ce que j'ai infligé à notre Dagur adoré ! Merci pour vos avis rassurants et détaillés ! ^^ Ensuite... Par les dieux ! Que d'attente ! Que d'espérance ! Que de requêtes ! Que de craintes ! Que de suggestions de votre part ! :D bon ok j'arrête x)_**

 ** _Non mais sérieusement... entre la crainte d'un mariage rouge à la Game of Throne, la crainte que je zigouille quelqu'un, que je bousille ce mariage tant attendu et les suggestions de couple comme du Dagur/Karen, du Dagur/Skull ou du Eret/Ingrid... NON MAIS BANDE DE PAUVRES FOUS ! Vous vouliez vraiment que je fasse encore ma méchante en me suggérant des idées pareil ?! :D surtout pour l'avant-dernier chapitre ?! :D Parce que oui, cette semaine... c'est la fin. Minute de silence... x) alors pour aujourd'hui, grâce à vous ;) est ce que ce chapitre nous mènera tout droit vers une happy ending ? :D ...ou un bad ending ? :(_**

 ** _Je vous laisse le découvrir avec un chapitre plus long et qui réserve plein de surprises. Et petite info, j'arrêtais pas de fredonner le générique de Game of Throne pendant que j'écrivais ! C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE ! AVEC TOUTE VOS SUGGESTIONS ET VOS CRAINTES ! xDD et après, vous voulez que j'aie pitié de vous ?! Vous verrez ce que la méchante vous à réserver pour la fin de cette fic. Gniark, gniark ! ;D bref, encore merci pour tout, bonne lecture et à vendredi :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 22 - Sentiments

Les dragonniers suivirent Alvin et son cortège, et Harold leur montra où aller se dérouler le mariage. Ayant tous exprimé une grosse envie de manger, le chef de Berk se débrouilla pour que ses invités puissent se restaurer un moment. Il leur expliqua aussi que comme les préparatifs du mariage n'était pas fini pour cette après-midi, ils devaient tous poursuivre leur travail. Alvin se montra très compréhensif en donnant une réponse plus ou moins audible à cause de sa bouche pleine de poulet. Les dragonniers laissèrent donc les invités manger dans leur coin et poursuivirent sous leurs yeux les préparatifs. Oui parce qu'en plus, toute les tables de la grande salle était sur le lieu du mariage ! Donc la cinquantaine de Traitres et de Parenvrilles réunis festoyaient avant l'heure du banquet générale ! Astrid crut devenir folle quand elle vit certains gars mangeaient comme des porcs et mettre de la nourriture plein partout !

\- C'est excellent, Harold ! Y'en aura encore pour le banquet ? demanda Alvin avec la bouche pleine de poulet

\- Euh... ouais. Pas d'inquiétude, Alvin. Souriait-il

Alvin continua d'engloutir son repas et Harold se tourna vers une future mariée à deux doigts d'exploser de rage. Comme les conseils d'Harold et les regards navrés d'Ingrid ne marchaient pas, Astrid s'en alla rejoindre Karen pour la décoration florale de l'autel. Quand à Harold, il aidait Valka à disposer sur les tables la vaisselle en écaille de dragon et les autres couverts. Ils se mirent d'accord pour décoré la table des invités une fois que ces derniers auraient finis. Concernant Gueulfor, il était parti chercher les jumeaux et Varek venait de revenir avec toute les fleurs qu'il avait cueillit la veille et qu'il avait déposé dans un coin enneigé de la montagne pour pas qu'elles soient trop fané. En le voyant de retour, Karen et Astrid furent ravies !

\- Et voilà mesdemoiselles ! De belles fleurs bien fraîches !

\- Ouah, génial Varek ! Et on en aura plus qu'il n'en faut pour tout décorer !

\- Merci Varek ! T'a assuré !

Karen lui adressa un sourire radieux, ce qui le fit rougir, avant de se pencher vers Bouledogre et de la gratouiller derrière les oreilles.

\- Et merci à toi ma belle pour avoir porté tous ses paniers ! T'est vraiment la plus choupi des Gronks !

Bouledogre gargouilla de joie et Dagur ne commenta même pas ce qu'il voyait de manière sarcastique, comme il aimait le faire. Pour la première fois, il observait attentivement les talents d'un dragonnier. Varek aida ensuite à installa avec Rustik les lanternes sur les cordes que ce dernier avait disposé la veille tout autour du terrain. Quant aux filles, elles entamèrent la décoration florale de l'autel. Au bout d'un petit moment, Karen entendit une petite voix qui l'interpella dans son dos.

\- Karen ?

Karen reconnue la voix de Gerda et lui adressa un grand sourire en se tournant vers elle.

\- Bonjour, Gerda. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien mieux, grâce à vous.

\- J'en suis ravie. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

\- Je suis venue vous apportez ça pour vous remercier.

La petite lui tendit une pomme rouge qu'elle avait caché dans son dos. En voyant le fruit dans sa main, Karen se rappela avec un léger sourire l'incident que Grattouille avait provoqué en volant pour elle le fruit de la petite. Elle prit donc la pomme et lui ebouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

\- Je te remercie.

\- De rien. Vous avez de jolie cheveux, vous savez ? dit-elle en prenant dans ses mains l'une de ses tresses.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil.

\- Vous pourriez m'en faire plein comme vous ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire

\- Euh... c'est que je suis assez occupée, Gerda.

\- Oh. Tant pis...

Voyant son air triste et le regard insistant d'Astrid pour qu'elle la coiffe, Karen se rattrapa.

\- Ecoute, je ne pourrais pas t'en faire autant que moi, mais je peux t'en faire une avec quelques fleurs dans les cheveux. Ça te dit ?

\- Oh ouiiii !

La petite s'essaya par terre et Karen tressa ses longs cheveux roux puis piqua des fleurs dedans.

\- Et voilà ! ça te plait ?

\- Oh oui ! Merci Karen, je vous adore !

La petite lui fit un calin, ce qui fit rire Karen. Skull, qui était assise à table avec sa tribu, regardait ce beau spectacle et nota mentalement que Karen était comme leur mère. Une personne forte, mais douce, et qui était adorée de tous.

\- Je peux vous faire pareil ? Avec toutes vos tresses, ça serait très jolie !

\- Si ça t'amuse. Mais après, faut que je retourne travailler. D'accord ? Souriait-elle

\- D'accord !

La petite se mit à tresser les longs cheveux de Karen qui c'était mis à genoux et qui souriait en haussant les épaules après avoir croisé le regard amusée d'Astrid et de ses amis. Pendant qu'elle se faisait coiffée, un des soldats, notamment le chauve à moustache, l'interpella gaiement.

\- Hé Karen ! Chante nous quelque chose c'te plait ! ça manque d'ambiance !

\- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, les gars. Désolée. Et on ne me forcera pas à le faire, cette fois. Répondit-elle poliment en adressant un regard à Dagur.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel et détourna son regard en buvant son verre. Karen l'avait regardé deux secondes et mangea sa pomme en attendant que Gerda finisse de la coiffer. Mais du coin de l'œil, Dagur continuait de la regarder de manière discrète. Skull nota, tout comme Ingrid, que malgré ses déclarations, il n'arrivait pas à quitter Karen des yeux. Il était vraiment hypnotisait ! C'était plus fort que lui ! Mais personne ne lui fit la remarque, aussi bien ses camarades que les Berkiens. Cinq minutes plus tard, Gerda avait fini de coiffer les cheveux de Karen qui admira sa tresse avec un sourire ravie. C'est vrai que le résultat était très beau ! Et pas mal de monde le pensait, surtout Dagur, mais aussi Skull qui constatait que Karen était vraiment le portrait craché de leur mère, qui dans son jeune souvenir, était toujours coiffée d'une longue tresse blonde.

\- J'ai fini ! Vous êtes trop belle comme ça ! s'exclama la petite

\- Oh... merci beaucoup, Gerda ! C'est vraiment joli ! Merci !

Elle lui donna une bise sur la joue et la petite s'en alla au village en courant gaiement. Plus à l'aise pour travailler, Karen poursuivit la décoration florale, mais elle s'attaqua aux hauteurs avec l'aide de Krabulle, en montant sur sa tête. Les Parenvrilles ne quitter pas ce phénomène des yeux car ils n'étaient pas du tout habitué à voir un tel dragon se comporter d'une manière aussi docile avec des humains.

\- Eh bah dis donc ! J'ai pas fini d'en voir moi ! dit Alvin, impressionné

Voir tous les regards sur Karen et entendre pleins de commentaires agréable agaçait Skull qui se sentait vraiment à part et invisible, comme toujours. Même qu'elle ne portait plus son masque, personne ne s'intéresser à elle. Elle faisait tout pour, aussi ! Mais même si elle ne ressentait plus rien pour Dagur, ça lui faisait du mal de le voir constamment regardait Karen, alors qu'il sait qu'elle est amoureuse d'un autre homme. Karen descendit de Krabulle et le lui donna à boire pour pas qu'il se déshydrate. Karen remarqua que son dragon regardait la table des invités, et plus particulièrement Skull.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ? s'énerva Skull

\- J'en sais rien. Peut-être parce qu'on se ressemble et que ça l'intrigue ? Ou parce qu'il sent qu'on est sœurs ? Rétorqua froidement Karen

Skull leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son regard sur autre chose. Karen se sentait mal à l'aise et inquiète à cause du souvenir de la mort de Grattouille. Elle n'avait surement pas envie que Skull s'en prenne à Krabulle, ou à Zéphyra, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Que ce soit envers un humain ou un dragon. Bien qu'ils se trouvaient tous sur une vaste falaise qui surplombait l'océan, Krabulle pouvait encore sauté du haut de la falaise pour regagner la mer à l'aide d'un simple plongeon. Les Ebouillantueurs ne sont sans doute pas capable de voler, mais Karen lui avait appris à sauter correctement d'une falaise. Elle lui exposa discrètement la situation et son angoisse, et le dragon accepta sans contester après avoir adressé un regard froid à la sœur ainé. Les dragonniers s'étonnèrent de le voir partir et de voir Karen avec une mine légèrement contrarié.

\- Karen ? Pourquoi il a...

\- J'ai mes raisons, Rustik. Si toi tu as oublié, moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Et cette fois, je ne prendrais aucuns risques.

Karen adressa un regard froid à Skull qui se leva de table sous les yeux surpris de tous. Elle ne supportait plus l'ambiance et s'éloigna à grand pas, maudissant l'ordre qu'Ingrid lui avait donné. Elle qui n'avait pas du tout envie de venir... bah maintenant, elle savait pourquoi ! Et pour plein de raisons ! Pour commencer... Karen lui rappelait trop sa mère avec qui elle partage plus de point communs qu'elle ! Elle lui rappelait qu'elle était parfaite et que tout le monde l'adorer ! Et elle lui rappelait aussi le fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais tout ce que sa sœur possède, parce qu'elles sont trop différente et que jamais on ne s'intéresserait à une fille comme elle ! Même qu'elle avait pris conscience que Karen n'y était pour rien dans ses malheurs et qu'elle avait pris elle-même la décision de la libérer, Skull était en fait jalouse de Karen. Elle l'enviait même. Mais les années l'ont rendu ainsi et elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait changer, ni être la sœur que Karen avait désiré. Le regard froid de sa petite sœur lui avait en plus fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus sa place dans son cœur, et que Karen ne voulait plus d'elle dans sa vie.

\- _Je comprends, Karen. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis... c'est peut être mieux ainsi._

Gueulfor venait d'arriver sur la falaise en compagnie des jumeaux qui étaient recouvert de terre, et le trio dévisageait Skull qui les regardait froidement. Les jumeaux disaient rien, mais Gueulfor, osa lui adresser la parole.

\- Alors c'est donc toi la sœur de...

\- Fiche moi la paix, vieux croûton. Rétorqua-t-elle en s'éloignant

Avec un air étonné, le vieux forgeron suivait du regard la jeune femme. Nullement véxé de la remarque désobligeante de Skull, il haussa les épaules et alla avec les jumeaux voir Harold qui les regardait avec une mine légèrement sévère, tout comme Astrid.

\- Ils étaient où ?

\- Prêt de la ferme de Sven... en train d'organiser un combat de moutons.

\- Un combat de mouton ?! Vous êtes sérieux les gars ?!

\- Bah ouais, mais c'était trop nul ! On a fait combattre le mouton blanc contre le mouton noir, mais aucun des deux ne voulait se battre !

\- Ouais, ils restaient la, à se fixait en mâchant l'herbe qui était au fond de notre trou.

\- Parce que vous avez creusé un trou dans la ferme de Sven ?!

\- Ouais. Et je peux te dire qu'il n'était pas content ! Mais il c'est un peu calmé une fois qu'ils ont comblé le trou. Commenta Gueulfor en leur donnant à chacun une tape derrière la tête

\- Bon, c'est déjà ça. Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Vous saviez qu'on vous attendez ce matin ! reprocha Varek

\- On sait, mais pourquoi on a fait ça ? Ahaa ! Vous ne nous en voudrez plus quand on vous l'aura dit. Souriait Kogne, toute fiére d'elle.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda Astrid

\- Parce qu'on a trouvé une idée de divertissement pour le mariage et ont étaient en train de le tester quand Gueulfor nous a trouvé.

\- Venez-en au fait ! supplia Rustik

\- UNE FOSSE AUX BETES ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur et tout joyeux

Personne ne sauta vraiment de joie face à cette idée. Ils étaient plutôt surpris, surtout Karen qui n'avait pas encore l'habitude des idées farfelus des jumeaux.

\- Quoi ? Une... fosse aux bêtes ? s'étonna Karen

\- Tout à fait, ma petite dame ! Confirma Krane avec fierté

\- Mais pourquoi faire ?

\- Tout le monde à besoin d'un peu de divertissement de temps à autre. Hein, que j'ai raison ? Lui répondit-il

\- Euh... j'en conviens. Mais en quoi une fausse aux bêtes est une idée de génie pour un mariage ? demanda Karen

\- Bah ! T'y connais rien sur ce sujet ! Si vous, ça vous plait pas, ça va plaire à nos invités ! Hein que ça vous plairait ? demanda Kogne à l'assemblé

\- Woh, woh, woh, attendez une minute ! Personne ne demande son avis à qui que ce soit parce que cette idée est catégoriquement refusé ! rétorqua Harold

\- Exactement ! Imaginez qu'on accepte, vous allez vraiment construire un trou gigantesque à la place de notre piste de danse ?! rétorqua Astrid

\- Pfeu, vous êtes pas drôle !

\- C'est clair ! Et qu'est ce qui y'aura d'amusant alors ? Mmh ?

\- Y'aura d'autre divertissements, mais pas ce genre de chose. Ok ? répondit Harold

\- Ok... grommelèrent-ils

Les invités se mirent soudainement à rirent. Le groupe se tourna vers la cause de leur amusement, ce qui les surprit de nouveau. Un poulet se tenait calmement aux pieds de Krane et dévisageait attentivement le jeune homme en caquetant.

\- Oh non pas toi... soupira Krane

\- T'a un nouveau copain ? Les dragons ne vous suffisent plus ou quoi ? Pouffa Dagur en même temps que les autres

\- Ce n'est pas un copain ! C'est un pot de colle ! Déjà qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me fixait quand j'étais en train de creuser notre fausse aux bêtes...

\- Ouais, c'était flippant. Confirma Kogne en fixant la volaille

\- Et il t'a suivi jusque-là ? Chapeau ! Pouffa Karen

\- Et je crois qu'il est parti pour te suivre partout ! Ahaa ! Pouffa également Astrid

\- Oh ça non alors ! J'en ai déjà assez avec ma frangine qui me suis partout! Aller fichu poulet ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Le poulet pencha légèrement la tête en caquetant. Les spectateurs se mirent à rire de plus belle, ce qui agaça Krane mais l'humour gagna peu à peu les dragonniers.

\- Aller ! Oust, ou je te mange !

Il caqueta de nouveau puis s'envola pour se poser sur le casque de Krane pour le martelait de petit coups de bec. Dagur explosa de rire en tapant du poing sur la table

\- Hé Harold, tu avais prévu un orchestre pour ton mariage ? Parce que la, tu as trouvé un nouvel artiste qui sait battre le métal en rythme ! Ahahaa !

\- Très drôle Dagur. Souriait-il. Krane ? Je crois que tu devrais retourner à la ferme de Sven pour qu'il récupère son poulet.

\- Bonne idée Harold ! J'y aurais pas pensé ! Aller on y retourne, poulet ! Annonça Krane avec bonne humeur

\- Il ne demande même pas à moi de venir. Ah le favoritisme, pff...

Les jumeaux s'en allèrent vers la ferme, puis Alvin se leva de table avec ses hommes pour visiter un peu le village qui avait bien changer depuis son dernier séjour. Ingrid resta encore un peu à table avec Dagur qui s'amusait à faire tourner son verre d'un air absent. Astrid, qui avait terminé de décorer l'autel avec Karen, se figea quand elle vit Krochefer éternuer et mettre le feu au panier qui contenait les fleurs destinées au bouquet de la mariée et aux bouquets pour les tables !

\- AAAH ! MES FLEURS ! KROCHEFER ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse

\- Pardon Astrid, il l'a pas fait exprès. s'excusa Rustik

\- Tel maitre, tel dragon, je suppose ?!

\- Pourtant tu sais ce que c'est quand un dragon éternue !

\- Je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas que tout devienne un tas de cendre parce que ton dragon éternue ! s'exclama-t-elle, remontée à bloc

\- C'est l'été ! Il est un peu sensible au pollen !

\- Alors qu'il s'éloigne de l'autel et de la falaise ! Du moins tant que le mariage n'aura pas commencer.

\- D'accord. Viens Krochefer. Dit-il en emmenant son dragon dans un endroit qui ne craindrait rien de son rhume et de ses flammes.

\- Et on fait quoi maintenant que j'ai plus de fleurs ? s'énerva la mariée

\- Calme-toi Astrid. La mariée doit garder son sang-froid. Souriait Karen

\- J'essaie ! Mais c'est dure et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Grogna-t-elle

\- Parce que c'est un jour important et que tu ne veux pas qu'il soit gâché. Ce qui est normal et communs aux futures mariées.

\- Quant aux fleurs, je peux retourner en chercher avec Bouledogre. Suggéra Varek

\- Et pour aller plus vite, je vais y aller avec lui. Après tout, il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose puisque je suis aussi une demoiselle d'honneur. Proposa Ingrid en adressant un sourire rassurant à Astrid.

\- C'est... merci à vous deux. Alors ok, allez-y. Les remercia-t-elle

Varek et Ingrid s'en allèrent avec leurs dragons, là où Varek avait cueillis les fleurs. Avant de partir, Ingrid avait adressé un regard furtif à son frère, du genre « Vas lui parlez ! ». Dès qu'ils furent partis, Gueulfor s'apprêtait aussi à repartir aider le reste des villageois qui s'affairaient au buffet colossal. Mais il se rappela d'un détail qu'il devait dire à Karen, et fit demi-tour vers elle, alors qu'elle rassemblait les paniers vide.

\- Au fait, elle a un sacré caractère ta frangine !

\- Oh ça, m'en parle pas.

\- Vous vous ressemblez je trouve. Du moins sur le plan physique. On aurait même pu croire que vous êtes jumelles. Ajouta Valka qui venait de rejoindre la conversation

\- Si on veut.

\- Tu crois que ça va s'arranger entre vous, maintenant qu'elle est là ? Demanda Valka

\- Je ne pense pas. Au début, je n'ai pas arrêter d'espérer, mais la... avec ce qu'elle m'a fait et en la revoyant ici... je me suis rendue compte que je n'espérais plus rien d'elle.

\- Tu veux dire...

\- Que quand elle s'en ira, je serais soulagée qu'elle ne soit plus là, et je pourrais plus facilement l'oublier.

\- Karen, c'est ta sœur ! Tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier !

\- Et bah je crois que je me suis trouvée un nouveau défi. Rétorqua-t-elle en embarquant les paniers pour les ranger à la forge.

D'une mine légèrement sévère, elle quitta la falaise sous le regard de tous. Gueulfor s'en alla aussi et Dagur s'adressa aux dragonniers.

\- Bon. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennui, mais je vais y aller. Mais avant... je tenais à m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passer sur l'ile. Voilà. Transmettez mes excuses aux autres.

Dagur s'en alla à son tour, ne laissant pas le temps à Harold et Astrid de le remerciez et de lui dire qu'ils acceptaient ses excuses. Harold et Valka profitèrent que leurs invités soient tous partis pour nettoyer leurs carnage et décorer la table avec l'aide d'Astrid qui ne savait plus trop quoi faire en attendant le retour de Varek et Ingrid. Dagur avait suivis Karen jusqu'à la forge et la vit en train de ranger les paniers. Prenant une bonne dose de courage, le comble pour lui vu qu'en général, il n'en manquait pas, il lui adressa enfin la parole.

\- Karen ?

\- Euh... Dagur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Vu la présence de nombreuse armes de qualité entreposé dans la pièce, Karen avait un mauvais pressentiment. Avant d'aller chercher les jumeaux, Gueulfor aurait dû mettre ses armes sous clé.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser.

\- T'excuser ? s'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui. Je suis désolé... pour ce que je fais.

\- Woh...

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonne, mais... enfin voilà quoi. J'me suis excusé. Je vais m'en aller d'ailleurs, vu que tu flippe de par ma présence dans un lieu qui regorge d'armes.

\- Je...

Il tourna les talons sans ajouter un mot. Karen se mordilla la lèvre, se doutant que ce qu'il venait de faire ne devait pas être évident et habituelle. Alors elle l'interpella, car elle voulait lui donner une seconde chance et lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas rancunière.

\- Dagur, attends !

Il lui fit à moitié face, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

\- Merci. lui répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère

\- De rien.

Il ne continua pas sa route, ce qui intrigua Karen. En même temps, il avait dans sa tête la voix d'Ingrid qui lui répétait en boucle « Vas-y ! Parle-lui ! » Il en avait tellement marre d'entendre ce conseil qu'il trouvait barbant et ridicule, qu'il péta les plombs.

\- Rhaaa ! Sort de ma tête ! grogna-t-il à voix haute

\- Pardon ? demanda Karen

\- Non rien. Désolé.

Il fixait silencieusement un balai et un sceau tout en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Karen.

\- Euh, tu… tu as autre chose à me dire ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi t'est encore là ?

\- Euh...

Sans le vouloir, Dagur rougissait et ça se voyait clairement malgré sa barbe rousse mal rasé ! Et le voir dans cet état attira encore plus la curiosité de Karen.

\- Je t'écoute. L'encouragea-t-elle gentiment

\- Je n'ai rien à dire. Répondit-il directement, toujours sans la regarder

\- Si. Et ça n'a pas l'air facile. Constata-t-elle

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure qui était pas facile.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui te fait rougir ? s'étonna-t-elle calmement

\- Ecoute, je...

Ils étaient seuls et il avait enfin l'occasion de lui dire. Alors autant se libéré de ce poids qui le rendait fou ! Il se tourna enfin vers elle mais quand il croisa son regard, il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Non, je ne peux pas.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas quoi ? Insista-t-elle

Ne le voyant pas faire demi-tour, ni lui répondre, elle claqua la langue et le rattrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à la regarder.

\- Dagur, si c'est quelque chose qui te torture l'esprit, dis-le pour que ça te libère !

\- J'aimerais... mais je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? T'a juste à le dire !

\- Crois-moi Karen, je veux le dire ! Mais je sais que ça ne servira à rien.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Elle attendait patiemment qu'il se décide à cracher le morceau, mais il regardait constamment ailleurs. Ne pouvant apparemment rien faire de plus, elle se disait que ce qu'il devait lui dire ne devait pas être si important que ça, alors elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'extérieure. Dagur eut soudain un élan de courage et se mit à agir instinctivement. Il lui attrapa la main et l'attira à toute vitesse contre lui. Karen sentait son cœur battre très fort en plus d'être envahi par la surprise et l'inquiétude. Sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou de se dépêtrer de ses bras, Dagur c'était sauvagement emparer de son visage à pleine mains pour lui arracher un baiser fougueux, voir même sauvage. Karen n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ni à se défendre tellement que ce baiser était intense et extrêmement différent de ceux qu'elle avait échangés avec Eret !

oO*Oo

Dehors, Skull observait Karen et Dagur de manière discrète, tout en demeurant figé sur place. Vu l'éclat de colère dans son regard, cette scène lui faisait de la peine même si elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de ces deux-là. Elle leur adressa un dernier regard glacial avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette vers la plage.

oO*Oo

En essayant de se dépêtrer de ses lèvres et de cette barbe agressive, Karen finit par le mordre entre deux baisers, mais Dagur ne la lâcha pas. Au contraire, il accentua encore plus le baiser, ayant pris la morsure de Karen pour une invitation à continuer ! Même que d'une part, c'était assez envoutant, elle voulait qu'il arrête ! Elle peina à se dépêtré de ses bras vu qu'il avait deux fois plus de force qu'elle, et à s'exprimer vu qu'il ne lui laisser que très peu de répit ! Et en plus, c'était tellement sauvage qu'elle ne sentait plus ses lèvres !

\- Dagur... arrête !

Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces, laissant un demi-mètre entre eux, puis elle repris son souffle en portant sa main à sa bouche endolorie. Dagur la dévisageait, l'air sévère mais calme.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris... ? Pourquoi t'a fait ça... ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée

\- Humph. T'a toujours pas deviner ou t'a peur de la vérité ? J'ai fait ça parce que je t'aime, Karen. Avoua-t-il

\- Quoi tu m'aime ?! s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse, mais aigue

Pourquoi était-elle surprise ? Elle l'avait bien cherché aussi ! Pourquoi l'avait-elle poussé à lui parler ?! Elle qui croyait que c'était pour lui dire autre chose, genre un truc sur lui et Skull ! Mais pas un tel aveu !

\- Quelle idiote, je n'aurais pas dû insister... grogna-t-elle en essuyant la bave qu'elle avait autour de la bouche.

\- Pourtant tu devais te douter de ce que je voulais te dire, non ?

Karen resta muette face à cette question. Ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre quand elle était avec lui sur l'ile des Traitres, et les rougissements qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt auraient dû la mettre sur une piste ! L'avait-elle volontairement nié ? Elle n'en savait rien elle-même. Ne quittant pas Dagur des yeux, ce dernier péta un plomb en voyant son air gêné accompagné d'un mutisme gonflant.

\- Tu es stupide, Karen. Tu croyais quoi ? Que seul Eret pouvait être attiré par toi ? Avec Harold, il est le même genre de Viking Charmant qu'une femme recherche, c'est ça ?! Oooh mais oui, c'est évident ! Il est tellement parfait que tu t'ai dit qu'un type comme moi ne pourrait jamais ressentir de l'attirance pour quelqu'un ?! C'EST CA ?!

Il attrapa le balai et commença à donner de puissant coups sur le sol et sur les établis, envoyant ainsi balader tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, face au regard de Karen qui demeurait calme, mais figé sur place, et esquivant ce qui manquer de la percuter. Elle se doutait bien qu'il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs, mais elle espérait juste qu'il ne s'empare pas d'une arme. Au pire des cas, elle en prendrait une pour lui tenir tête, mais elle ne voulait pas en arriver là. Pas aujourd'hui, ni dans les conditions actuelle de paix, de fête... et de malaise. Après avoir saccagé tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, il envoya le balai à travers la pièce et se tourna vers Karen, tout essoufflé et fou de colère.

\- Et bien détrompe toi. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrive, mais se sera aussi la dernière fois ! L'amour est une torture ! Alors ok, je t'ai avoué mes sentiments et je t'ai volé un baiser. Mais je ne ferais rien de plus parce que ça m'a ouvert les yeux ! Et ça m'a guéri ! Ahahaa ! C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama-t-il, fou de joie

Il semblait heureux, oui, mais Karen sentait qu'il était en colère et abattu. Fronçant le regard, elle conclut calmement la conversation.

\- Bien. Maintenant que t'a pété un plomb et que tu as dit ce que tu avais sur le cœur, va-t'en d'ici. J'ai la forge à ranger et vaut mieux que je sois seule.

\- A ta guise.

\- Mais pour ce qui est du reste de la journée...

\- Je me tiendrais à carreaux, si c'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes. Rétorqua t-il

Sans rien dire de plus, il s'éloigna de la forge. Quand il fut assez loin, Karen alla près d'un tonneau remplie d'eau, passa un coup d'eau sur son visage puis frotta sa bouche à plusieurs reprise. Elle voulait tout faire disparaitre. La douleur, le souvenir, le gout, la salive, la honte et le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti face à un tel échange buccal. Bref, tout ! Elle prit ensuite une hache et regarda son reflet dedans. Sa bouche était légèrement rouge mais ça devrait vite s'atténuait. Elle continuait de regarder son reflet avec une tête décomposé et ses yeux commençaient à lui piquait. Elle demeura un bon moment à la forge le temps de tout rangé et de calmer ses nerfs. Quand elle fut calmé et que tout fut rangé, elle retourna chez Astrid chercher le reste de la récolte de coquillages, puis elle retourna vers la falaise pour rejoindre les autres et attendre Eret, dont elle languissait l'arrivée.

oO*Oo

Varek et Ingrid avaient terminé de cueillir toute les nouvelles fleurs nécessaire pour les bouquets. A deux, c'est vrai que c'était plus rapide. Une fois leurs paniers remplis et rattachés à leurs dragons, ils étaient prêts à repartir.

\- Merci pour ton aide, Ingrid. Et merci aussi de m'avoir accompagné.

\- De rien. Et puis ça me change de faire d'autres trucs avec d'autres personnes. Surtout après ce que j'ai vécu.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant.

\- Et puis... j'avais envie d'être avec toi. Avoua-t-elle en remettant timidement sa mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Avec moi ? Rougissait-il

\- Oui. Souriait-elle

\- Euh... je suis flatté de cette attention mais tu ne préfères pas plutôt... je ne sais pas moi, trainer avec des gars comme Rustik ?

\- Pour être franche, Rustik, c'est loin d'être mon genre. J'suis pas fan des vikings machos.

\- Comme Astrid et Karen. Ah, la, la, le pauvre. Mais c'est quoi ton genre ?

Même qu'il était presque sure de la réponse, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question.

\- Je préfère les vikings comme toi, qui sont du genre intello, gentil et attentionné.

\- Moi ?! Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Bah si ! J'te trouve drôle ! Et craquant.

\- Ouah, je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, Ingrid. Je...

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un baiser furtif sur les lèvres, ce qui figea Varek en plus de le rendre rouge tomate ! Varek resta un moment comme ça, les lèvres pincées et le regard quelque peu hésitant, ce qui rendit Ingrid mal à l'aise

\- Désolée, j'aurais peut-être pas du ? demanda-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ça... c'était très agréable, Ingrid. C'est juste que... est-ce que j'ai le droit de te le rendre ou pas ?

\- Varek... soupira-t-elle

Elle était soulagée mais amusée qu'il ose demander la permission. Elle se rapprocha de nouveau et le fixa dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est si tu ne me le rends pas que ça risque de me vexer.

Pas besoin d'une autorisation supplémentaire. Varek s'approcha de son visage et posa sans timidité, ni grossièreté ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme l'avait espérer Ingrid, le baiser était d'une douceur infinie qui réchauffa son cœur qui a longtemps été privée d'amour. Le baiser dura un court moment, puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux tout en rougissant.

\- Au fait, tu as un cavalier pour le mariage ?

\- Maintenant, oui.

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire amusée puis ils reprirent leur route vers le village.

oO*Oo

Le nouveau couple n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et les dragonniers présents, sauf les jumeaux, patientaient tranquillement. Karen terminait de disposer harmonieusement ses coquillages sur les tables, tout en jetant parfois un regard nerveux vers l'océan.

\- Il va arriver, t'en fait pas. la rassura Astrid

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai trop envie de le revoir...

\- Je te comprends. Moi aussi j'avais hâte qu'Harold revienne de ses missions quand ça commençait à s'éterniser.

Karen esquissa un sourire compréhensif, mais grimaça face à la douleur qu'elle ressentait encore à ses lèvres.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais.

Astrid la regardait avec un regard légèrement étonné. Depuis son retour, Karen avait tout fait pour pas qu'on voit sa contrariété et ses rougeurs, mais cette fois, Astrid s'en aperçu alors que Karen croyait que non.

\- Mais t'a quoi à tes lèvres ? T'est rouge...

\- Oh ça ? C'est rien, t'inquiète. Je me suis mordu.

\- Mouais.

Astrid connaissait Karen sur le bout des doigts maintenant. Elle savait quand elle lui mentait ou quand elle lui cachait des trucs. Et là, c'était beaucoup trop flagrant malgré tous les efforts de Karen.

\- Bon aller. Qui t'a embrassé ? demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés

\- Chuuut ! Parle-moi fort ! chuchota-t-elle, embarrassé

Les autres ne semblaient pas avoir entendu la conversation, ni c'être rendu compte de l'état de Karen. Les filles s'écartèrent des autres et se mirent à chuchoter entre elles.

\- Ok. Mais pourquoi je dois être discrète ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on le sache ! Et puis comment tu le sais ?!

\- Hé, je sais reconnaitre les marques d'un baiser fougueux quand j'en vois ! Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Je ne veux pas le dire... ça rendrait ce baiser trop réel, tout comme la honte que je ressens et qui me lâche pas...

\- C'est Dagur ?

\- Hein ?!

\- Pas la peine de le nier, j'ai bien vu comment il te regarde depuis qu'ils sont arrivés.

Karen se pinça directement les lèvres, honteuse. Mais sa douleur la fit encore grimacer.

\- C'est donc lui. Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Parce qu'il m'aimait. Avoua-t-elle sans la regarder.

\- Quoi, t'est sérieuse ?! Attends... il t'aimait ? Mais ça veut dire que... chuchota Astrid avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte

\- Je l'ai repoussé et j'ai aussi nié la possibilité qu'il m'aime. Alors monsieur à péter un plomb et a annoncé qu'il était guéri de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi, en me promettant qu'il serait... sage pour le reste de la journée.

\- Woh... Dagur amoureux. Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre et voir ça un jour !

\- Mouais. Surtout qu'en plus, c'était de ma faute.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Après qu'il soit venu s'excuser, il semblait vouloir me dire autre chose. Je l'ai donc forcé à me le dire et voilà le résultat... quelle idiote…

\- Je sais que t'en a honte, mais je me sens trop curieuse la ! C'était comment ? souriait-elle

\- Astrid ! Je ne veux pas en parler !

\- Oh aller, Karen ! Dis le moi ! C'est tellement incroyable d'entendre ça ! C'te plait ! Pour me faire patienter jusqu'au retour de Varek et Ingrid !

\- Je... Rhaaa ok, ok...

Elle inspira profondément. Peut-être que se confiait à Astrid l'aiderait à se sentir mieux ?

\- C'était... différent.

\- Comment ça ? Par rapport à ceux avec Eret, c'est pareil ou génial ?

Karen rougissait, ce qui fit sourire Astrid.

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Répondit Karen.

\- Quoi ? C'était mieux que génial ?

\- On peut dire ça...

\- Mais aller, arrête de me languir ! Développe ! riait-elle

\- Bah c'était... sauvage. Souriait-elle malgré tout

\- Sauvage ? Dit-elle d'une manière qui indiquer qu'elle voulait en savoir plus.

\- Ouais. A tel point que... j'arrivais plus à respirer, je pouvais plus réfléchir, je sentais l'effet du baiser ce propager dans tout mon corps, et je l'ai même mordu pour tenter de me dépêtrer de lui vu que je n'avais pas de force.

\- Tu l'as mordu ?!

\- Ouais. Et tu sais quoi ? Il a pris ça pour une invitation de ma part pour qu'il continue. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait ! Au final, j'ai réussi à le repousser, mais résultat, je culpabilise et j'ai les lèvres encore en feu...

\- Eh bah pour une surprise, c'est une sacré surprise !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire... et dire que quand Eret sera là, je vais tellement me sentir mal... mais faudra que je lui dise.

\- Tu comptes lui dire ?!

\- Il le faut ! Tu te souviens des conditions de son départ ? Je ne veux pas qu'à peine il soit revenu, qu'il y ai déjà des secrets et une mauvaise ambiance! Je tiens à être sincère envers lui ! Mais j'espère juste que ça n'annoncera pas la fin de notre histoire...

\- Je ne pense pas que ça risque de finir entre vous. Au pire, Dagur risque de se manger un bon coup de poing ! riait-elle

Karen se mit à rire aussi. Elle se sentait mieux et le poids de la culpabilité s'envola en grande partie. Comme quoi, les confidences entre copines.

\- Tu ne dis pas un mot à qui que ce soit, d'accord ?

\- Promis. Je peux juste te poser une dernière question ?

\- J'écoute.

\- Si tu n'avais pas Eret dans ta vie, tu aurais aimé qu'il continue de t'embrasser ?

\- Euh, je... Je n'en sais rien, moi ! Je... peut-être. C'est vrai que ce genre de baiser laisse pas une fille indifférente ! Et je pense même... qu'il aurait fini par me faire asseoir sur le plan de travail de Gueulfor tellement qu'il a aimé que je le morde.

\- Karen !

\- Bah quoi ? C'est l'impression que j'ai eu quand il m'embrassait ! Enfin, quand on s'embrassait. Bah oui, c'était difficile de ne pas faire autrement ! Enfin bref. Et malgré ce qu'on peut penser de lui, Dagur a un certain charme.

\- Mmh, mmh. Et tu crois qu'il est du genre sauvage pour ce qui est de... demanda-t-elle d'un air très malicieux

\- Astrid Hofferson ! En voilà des questions ! Je vous rappelle que vous allez vous marier ! Riait-elle

\- Et alors ? Faut bien que je rigole un peu histoire de décompresser ! Oh regarde ! Les revoilà !

Varek et Ingrid étaient enfin revenus avec leur cueillette, le sourire aux lèvres. A la demande d'Astrid, ils déposèrent les fleurs sur l'herbe, là où se trouvait la piste de danse. Etant légèrement en retard dans les préparatifs, elle demanda à tous ceux présents de l'aider à confectionner des bouquets. Tout le monde s'asseya par terre et commença leur confection.

\- Au fait, vous parliez de quoi toute les deux ? ça avait l'air super important vu que vous étiez en retrait.

\- On parlait entre filles, Harold. Rien de plus. Souriait Astrid

Devant une telle réponse, et sans se vexer, Harold abandonna l'idée d'insister. Karen remercia du regard Astrid qui lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. La confection se déroula dans la bonne humeur mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'idylle entre Ingrid et Varek. Le petit couple n'étaient pas vexé, car ils faisaient tout pour pas qu'ils le sachent. Sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient décidés avec amusement de ne rien dire à personne mais qu'ils feraient en sorte que leurs amis s'en aperçoivent au mariage. Avec l'aide de tous, tous les bouquets furent vite terminés. Chacun disposa le sien sur les tables et Astrid garda son bouquet de mariée dans ses mains. Karen s'apprêta à la suivre mais Varek l'interpella.

\- Karen ! Regarde qui voilà !

La jeune femme se tourna vers la direction qu'indiquait Varek avec le sourire, et elle en fut bouche bée. Au loin, Cranecrusher et Eret approchait de Berk ! Enfin ! Avec un sourire radieux, Karen ne put se retenir de courir dans les rues du village en direction de la plage. Dagur, qui se baladait dans le village pour essayer de rester calme, la vit courir mais ne fut pas très étonné de la voir si heureuse. Il comprit que le viking de son cœur était de retour. Il décida quand même d'assister en retrait aux retrouvailles, dans l'espoir que cette vision d'amour suprême chasse à jamais les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Quand Karen vit Eret à quelques mètres de la plage, elle s'exclama en pleine course.

\- ERET !

Le dragonnier l'aperçut et se mit à sourire en la voyant courir droit vers la mer. Plutôt que d'atterrir et ayant trop hâte de la serrer dans ses bras, il sauta de son dragon qui ne voler pas très haut de toute manière. Il atterrit dans l'océan, là où il avait pieds, et se mit à courir vers Karen qui venait d'entrer dans l'eau. Les amoureux s'enlacèrent, immobile dans l'eau qui leur arrivait aux genoux.

\- Tu es enfin de retour... dit-elle, heureuse

\- Quelle accueille ! ça fait plaisir ! Et tu es bien jolie aujourd'hui. Dit-elle en regardant sa tresse

\- Merci. Ecoute, je... j'ai des choses à t'avouer.

\- Oh ? Je t'écoute.

Elle lui fit face avec courage, sans pour autant arrêter de lui sourire malgré son air curieux.

\- Alors voilà. Si je ne t'ai pas suivi, ce n'est pas parce que je voulais rester ici et que tout était trop tôt pour moi. Nan. En réalité, la tempête et la proximité de la mort à fait naître en moi la peur de l'eau et je n'en ai eu conscience que lorsque j'étais sur le point de partir.

\- Quoi, tu... tu avais peur de l'eau ?

\- Oui. J'ai eu la trouille de te perdre et de perdre à jamais ce que j'aime faire dans ma vie. Mais avec l'aide de tout le monde, une bonne dose de persévérance et un sauvetage, j'ai réussi à la vaincre ! Souriait-elle, ravie

\- C'est vrai ? Tu n'as plus peur ?

\- Mes genoux ne barboteraient pas dans l'eau si ce n'était pas le cas ! riait-elle

Elle prit tendrement son visage a pleine main, ne le quittant pas des yeux et ne cessant de lui sourire.

\- Je t'aime, Eret... Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit séparé ! C'était vraiment affreux... C'est pour ça qu'on partira demain matin. Et cette fois, rien ne m'empêchera de te suivre ! Dit-elle en caressant tendrement ses joues

\- Oh Karen, je...

Il l'enlaça fortement dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Karen était aux anges, même si elle se sentait un peu trop serré !

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit... quel piètre soutient je fais ! Je n'ai même pas réussi à voir que tu avais peur de l'eau !

\- C'est rien, Eret. Toute cette histoire est loin maintenant.

\- Mais j'aurais dû le voir et rester sur Berk pour t'aider à combattre ta peur !

\- Je n'aurais pas voulu de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu avais déjà repoussé ton départ pour moi ! Mais cette fois, il fallait que tu rentres. Ils avaient tous besoin de leur chef !

\- Mais si j'avais su, j'aurais refusé d'abandonner mon étoile de mer ! Pour elle, je serais resté sur Berk aussi longtemps qu'il aurait fallu jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. souriait-il

\- Oh... ton... ton étoile de mer ? C'est...

Elle se mit à bafouillait, surprise mais émue de ce surnom. Karen le regardait avec des yeux larmoyant avant d'éclater en sanglot dans ses bras, heureuse que tout ce passe bien entre eux.

\- C'est vraiment le surnom le plus adorable qu'on ne m'ai jamais donnée...

\- Je voulais officiellement t'en donner un qui pourrait te plaire.

\- Ah bah c'est réussi ! Je l'adore ! Merci... Assura-t-elle, émue dans ses bras

\- De rien. Et euh... les révélations sont finies ? Non parce que j'aimerais sortir de l'eau. Je crois qu'un crabe me grimpe le long de la jambe ! riait-il

\- Ah... grimaça-t-elle

L'histoire du baiser avec Dagur lui était complètement sorti de la tête ! Ils sortirent de l'eau et marchèrent un peu avant que Karen ne reprenne le dialogue, la boule au ventre.

\- A vrai dire... j'ai encore d'autre choses à t'avouer.

\- Vu ta tête, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. S'inquiéta-t-il

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu jugeras être grave ou pas. Euh... tu vois le bateau amarré aux quais ?

\- Oui.

\- Il appartient aux Parenvrilles et aux Traîtres qui ont fait la paix, et ils sont venu assister au mariage. Normalement, Ingrid devait venir seule puisqu'elle était convaincue que personne d'autre ne viendrais.

\- Et ?

\- Et bah en fait, elle est venue avec Alvin, Dagur... et ma sœur.

\- Woh. Réunion de famille quoi.

\- Attends, j'ai pas fini... Bon avec ma sœur, c'est toujours pareil. C'est la guerre, on s'aime plus et on s'évite. Mais pour ce qui concerne Dagur, il euh... m'a fait une déclaration assez surprenante en plus d'avoir fait quelque chose d'embarrassant. Quelque chose dont je tenais à t'en faire part parce que je ne veux pas qu'on reparte ensemble avec des secrets pesant dans le cœur.

\- Qu'est ce qui a fait ?

Le cœur de Karen battait très fort et ça la rendait fébrile. Pour l'instant, Eret était calme, mais elle craignait sa réaction quand elle lui aurait enfin tout dit. Autant tout dire d'un coup, ça ira mieux après.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et il m'a embrassé ! Dit-elle à toute vitesse

\- Il quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris. S'étonna Eret

\- Oh mon Thor...

Elle inspira profondément.

\- Il m'a avoué ses sentiments et il m'a embrassé... Redit-elle plus calmement, mais inquiète

\- Oh. Dit-il, calmement.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne m'en veux pas, j't'en prie...

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a embrassé le premier.

\- Non, mais vu qu'il a plus de force que moi, j'ai eu du mal à me dépêtré de lui... mais j'ai quand même réussi à le repousser.

\- Et après ?

\- Il a mis le bordel dans la forge puis il m'a avoué qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour moi. Le fait que je t'aime et que j'aurais jamais cru qu'un homme comme lui puisse m'aimer l'aurait apparemment guéri.

\- Mmh, mmh.

\- Alors si tu veux aller lui casser la figure, soit prudent.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le cogner. Y'a juste une chose que j'ai envie de faire, la maintenant.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec innocence

Eret s'empara de son visage et l'embrassa avec plus de douceur et de sensualité, mais malgré ça, Karen sentait encore ses lèvres lui faire un peu mal.

\- Aie...

\- Qu'est ce qui y'a ? J't'ai fait mal ?

\- Nan, ce n'est pas toi... c'est lui. Grogna-t-elle en effleurant du bout des doigts sa lèvre inférieure

\- Il t'a frappé ?!

\- Grand Thor, non ! J'lui aurais rendu son coup s'il avait osé ! Non, c'est juste qu'il m'a embrassé un peu trop sauvagement et ça me lance encore.

\- Eh bah...il n'est pas allé de main morte... constata-t-il en regardant de plus prêt les lèvres de Karen

\- Humph. Tu sais que j'ai dû le mordre pour essayer d'men dépêtrer ?

\- Ahah ! Sérieux ? Tu l'as mordu ? Et ça a marché ou pas ? riait-il

\- Non. Il a pris ça pour une invitation. Mais par la suite, j'ai enfin réussi à le repousser.

\- Ahahaa trop fort ! Mon étoile de mer est agressive ! Elle mord et tout ! Ahaa ! Riait-il

\- Bah ouais. C'est sûr que je me défends mieux avec une arme que face à ce genre de problème...

\- T'en fait pas, t'a fait ce qu'il fallait. Et je suis fier de toi, Karen. Pour ton honnêteté et ton courage. Merci.

\- C'est normal, Eret. Je suis tellement soulagée que tu prennes tout ça bien... avoua-t-elle en souriant.

\- C'est sure que si j'avais été là, il aurait passé un sale quart d'heure.

\- Tu te serais battu pour moi ?

\- Sans hésiter.

\- Ouah, c'est tellement... romantique. Souriait-elle avec des yeux rêveurs

\- Hin. Et euh... ça te plait les baisers un peu plus sauvages ?

Karen haussa un sourcil. Bon ok, elle lui avait révélé l'incident, mais il n'allait quand même pas lui poser des questions là-dessus et rompre le charme ?

\- Euh... t'est en train de me demander... si j'ai aimé ?

\- Je veux juste savoir si tu aimes ou pas. souriait-il

\- Euh je... oui, d'une manière c'est agréable et envoûtant, mais c'est sûr que ça doit l'être encore plus si c'est l'homme que t'aime qui t'embrasse comme ça. Répondit-elle en rougissant.

\- Je prends note.

Il lui attrapa délicatement le menton et déposa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Quand tes lèvres iront mieux, je tenterais le défi. Qui sait ? Peut-être que j'arriverais à faire mieux que lui ? Dit-il d'un ton sensuel qui ne laissa pas Karen indifférente.

\- T'a pas peur que je te morde ? souriait-elle malicieusement

\- Sauf si c'est pour me faire comprendre que je dois arrêter.

\- Où que j'adore ça. Rhh... ronronna-t-elle en frottant son nez contre le sien

Ils se mirent à rire après c'être regarder dans les yeux juste deux secondes.

\- Aller viens, allons voir les autres. Depuis tout à l'heure, je les vois en train de nous regarder du haut de la falaise. Dit-il

Pour leur montrer qu'il les avait vus, Eret leurs fit de grand signe de la main, suivis de Karen, et les dragonniers leur firent de grands gestes en retour. Karen remarqua que toute la troupe était réunie. Les jumeaux ont dû réussir à se débarrasser du poulet et Rustik a dû trouver le bon endroit pour Krochefer. Mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas, ni même Eret et les dragonniers, c'est que Dagur les observait aussi. Bras croisés, il les regardait revenir vers le village, main dans la main. Vu qu'ils venaient de s'embrasser, Dagur en déduisait qu'Eret ne devait pas être en colère. Voir autant d'amour ne le rendit pas jaloux, ni envieux. Il se sentait de nouveau comme avant, quand il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais le coté barbare déjanté était toujours estompé. De là où il était, il avait une vue sur toute la plage. Et du coin de l'œil, il vit Skull, assise sur un rocher face à l'océan. Karen n'avait pas dû y prêtait attention ou même la voir, vu qu'elle et Eret partaient directement vers le village. Dagur décida d'aller voir Skull, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Skull était assise sur son rocher, les yeux rivé sur l'océan, jambes contre elle, et une bonne bouteille à la main qu'elle avait prise sur leur bateau. Le baiser entre Karen et Dagur hantait son esprit et le vin aidé à faire passer la colère et la jalousie. Elle but encore une gorgé et soupira en fixant le vas et viens des vagues.

\- Tu te soule en solo ? demanda Dagur

\- Mouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Rien de spécial. Je peux me joindre à toi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Karen ne te manque pas ? rétorqua-t-elle froidement

\- Pourquoi devrait-elle me manquer ?

\- Ne joue pas au con avec moi. J'ai tout vu.

\- Ah. Alors pour te répondre, non, elle ne me manque pas parce que je ne ressens plus rien pour elle.

\- Elle t'a mis un râteau, c'est ça ? Malgré qu'elle te rendait si bien ton baiser ? Ricana-t-elle

\- Dans le mille. Je peux ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt la bouteille

\- Pff. Mouais.

\- Aux complications de l'amour. trinqua Dagur avec sarcasme

Skull riait silencieusement. Dagur s'enfila trois grosse gorgées de vin puis rendit la bouteille à Skull qui but une gorgé à son tour.

\- Donc tu l'aime plus ?

\- Non. L'amour, c'est trop compliqué ! Je préférais la vie que j'avais avant de faire sa rencontre !

\- Moi aussi. Elle a tout compliqué.

\- J'suis d'accord.

\- Tout était tellement plus simple... j'étais tellement plus heureuse...

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Quoi, ça t'étonne ?

\- Un peu. Comparée à Karen, tu ne semblais pas vraiment montré de la joie de vivre.

\- Devant les autres, non. Mais à ma manière, j'étais heureuse. J'avais ton attention, ta satisfaction face aux résultats des ordres que j'accomplissais, personne ne m'embrouiller avec des beaux discours et des sentiments... bref, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais.

\- Retrouvez ta sœur ne t'a donc rien rapporté ?

\- Elle a semé le chaos à sa manière. J'ai ressenti de la jalousie, de l'incompréhension face à l'attention que tu lui as accordé, j'ai eu des envies de meurtres à son égard, et au final, je me suis surprise à vouloir l'aimer et la protéger... et quand on rentrera, plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Elle but une gorgée et tendit la bouteille à Dagur qui en but une à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux retrouver une fois de retour ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant la bouteille

\- Pourquoi je te le dirais ? A moins que maintenant que ma sœur t'a remballé, j'ai de nouveau de l'intérêt à tes yeux ? Oh mais c'est vrai, tu en avais juste pour mes talents d'assassin. Rétorqua-t-elle en buvant quatre gorgées.

\- Skull.

\- Quoi ?

\- Juste pour savoir, ça fait combien de temps que tu espérais un geste de ma part ? demanda-t-il sérieusement

\- Pff... Depuis notre rencontre. Ça te va ?

\- Mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que de tous les mecs que j'ai rencontrée, et aussi surprenant que ça l'est pour les autres, j'aimais tout de toi. Ta folie, ton rire...

Elle fixait sévèrement l'océan et des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Dagur, quant à lui, la fixait et l'écoutait très attentivement. Pour la première fois, il s'intéressait vraiment à elle.

\- ... ton style de combat, ta force, ton ingéniosité, tes yeux... tout. Mais je me suis bien planté. Tout ce temps gâché à cause d'une petite peste qui excelle dans tous les domaines ! Son charme est naturel ! Elle est belle, intelligente, vaillante, bienveillante... Pas étonnant que tout le monde la porte dans son cœur et que les garçons se jettent à ses pieds ! Elle a tout pour plaire mais surtout, elle a vraiment le chic pour bien montrer aux autres qu'ils n'auront jamais tout ce qu'elle possède ! rageât-elle

Dagur avait l'impression qu'elle parlait toute seule. En voyant la rage sur son visage et ses larmes, il n'aurait jamais cru que sa tristesse puisse être aussi grande. Skull bu le reste de la bouteille puis en constatant qu'elle était vide, elle exprima un juron et se leva. De toutes ses forces, elle balança la bouteille à la mer et elle, comme Dagur, regarda la bouteille virevolter dans les airs, pour ensuite atterrir dans l'eau avec un léger « plof ». Elle essuya ses larmes en grognant, puis se tourna vers Dagur qui la regardait d'un air neutre.

\- A moi de te poser une question.

\- J'écoute.

\- Si Karen n'était jamais entré dans nos vies, est ce que tu aurais... Nan, en fait laisse tomber, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.

Elle s'éloigna vers le bateau qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres.

\- Je ne sais pas. répondit-il à la question qu'il avait aisément deviné

\- Tu ne sais pas quoi ? dit-elle en se retournant vers lui

\- Si j'aurais fait un pas envers toi. A la base, la romance, ce n'est pas mon truc et j'avais une gloire à édifier. Mais j'étais loin de me douter que quelqu'un s'intéresser à moi et m'aimait pour ce que je suis, surtout depuis aussi longtemps.

Dire ça avec sincérité l'étonnait beaucoup. Il avait l'impression que depuis sa rencontre avec Karen, son côté humain c'était éveillé. Ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais Dagur ressentait également l'étrange besoin de s'excuser auprès de Skull. Etait-ce à cause de son râteau, de l'alcool ou d'avoir vu Karen et Eret ensemble ? Thor seul le sait.

\- Je me doute bien que tu n'attends plus rien de moi après ce que je t'ai fait. Donc désolé si je t'ai fait de la peine.

\- Merci. Ça... ça fait du bien de l'entendre. Mais crois pas que j'attends autre chose de ta part, Dagur. Je suis guéri de vouloir aimer.

\- Moi aussi.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Un long silence, que le duo faisait durer en restant fixer sur le mouvement apaisant des vagues.

oO*Oo

Dans l'océan, Krabulle nageait librement parmi la vie aquatique. Mais soudain, il s'arrêta de nager en voyant une bouteille coulait pas loin de lui. Comprenant que ça venait d'en haut, le dragon fut intrigué et remonta à la surface pour se retrouver devant Dagur et Skull qui regardaient le dragon d'un air surpris, mais inquiet. Et comme ils avaient bu, ça pouvait vite tourner à la catastrophe.

oO*Oo

Eret et Karen rejoignirent enfin les autres qui leurs souriaient toujours. Rien que de les avoir vus, Astrid se doutait que tout c'était bien passé et elle en était très heureuse. Karen eut un petit rire en voyant que le poulet était toujours là et Eret était également étonné.

\- T'a adopté un animal domestique ? demanda t-il

\- Ahaa. Très drôle. Grommela Krane

\- T'a pas réussi à t'en débarrasser ? demanda Karen

\- Si. On l'a rendu à Sven, mais ce pot de colle de poulet à retrouver ma trace !

\- On a essayé de le semer dans tout le village et même jusque dans les bois, mais il arrive toujours à le retrouver. Ajouta sa sœur

\- Mais un animal ne peut pas suivre quelqu'un sans raison ! Et...

\- Euh... Karen ? l'appela Astrid en lui tapant le bras

\- Quoi ?

\- Krabulle... il... il est avec... dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Karen regardait dans la direction que lui indiqué Astrid, et soudain, elle fut figé d'effroi ! Son angoisse venait de prendre vie ! Son dragon était seul devant Skull et Dagur ! Le souvenir de la mort de son petit Terreur Terrible lui revint alors comme un boomerang !

\- Oh non... murmura-t-elle, effrayée

Sans perdre de temps, elle courut vers la plage, suivis des autres. Elle ne souhaitait pas que son dragon lui soit enlevé à son tour ! Et surtout pas par deux personnes qui lui en voulait personnellement ! Le cœur battant à deux mille à l'heure, Karen continuait de courir. Elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie.


	23. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

Chapitre 23 - Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

Skull dévisageait sévèrement le dragon qui la regardait plutôt gentiment. Il était encore dans l'eau et n'avais pas bougé depuis qu'il était remonté à la surface.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Quand on parle de ma frangine, regardez qui voilà. Son horrible poisson-monstre des mers apprivoisé.

Krabulle fronça le regard, surpris de ce faire insulter alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Skull s'approcha d'un pas et s'en prit verbalement au dragon. L'alcool faisait son effet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Tu cherches ta maîtresse ? Elle est pas la ! Alors arrête de me fixer ou je te transforme en bouilli de poisson ! Aller, fiche le camp !

\- Euh... tu devrais arrêtez de le provoquer. Les dragons deviennent agressifs si tu montres de l'hostilité. Conseilla calmement Dagur

D'emblée, elle se tourna froidement vers Dagur.

\- Woah ! Tu es devenu un expert en dragon, maintenant ? C'est Karen qui t'a donné des petites leçons entre deux baisers fougueux ? Ou peut-être bien sous l'oreiller quand tu l'as gardé pour toi tout seul dans ta chambre ?

\- Skull, arrête.

\- Ou quoi ? tu vas me dire le contraire ? Pfff ! Vous me gonflez tous à vouloir me résonner ! Personne n'a à me dire ce que je dois faire ! J'ai besoin de personne ! Ni toi, ni d'elle, PERSONNE!

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Krabulle et le menaça de nouveau afin qu'il s'en aille.

\- T'est encore la toi ?! Je t'ai dit de dégager !

Elle lui jeta un caillou qui atterrit direct dans l'œil de Krabulle qui rugissait face à la douleur. Au loin, le cœur de Karen doubla d'inquiétude quand elle vit son dragon souffrir, mais sa colère doubla également quand elle vit le geste de sa sœur.

\- Quoi, t'a mal ?! Tu l'as bien cherché ! Alors si tu ne veux pas en recevoir un autre, CASSE TOI !

Elle lui balança un deuxième caillou que Krabulle envoya balader d'un revers de l'aile, puis il se mit à rugir en la regardant sévèrement, mais Skull ne bougea pas d'un poil ! L'ivresse la rendait totalement inconsciente ! Et Dagur ne pouvait rien faire puisqu'il n'avait pas d'arme et n'y connaissait presque rien en dragon ! Quand le dragon sorti de l'eau et se mit à marcher vers Skull pour lui faire payer sa méchanceté, Skull prit alors peur mais n'arrivait plus à bouger. La peur avait tardivement pris le contrôle de son cerveau ! Dagur essayait de résonner le dragon en se remémorant les techniques employées par les dragonniers, mais il se prit un coup d'aile qui l'envoya à terre, mais qui ne l'envoya pas faire un somme. Skull était à présent seule contre lui. Karen comprit que Krabulle était très remonté et qu'il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer ! Elle devait agir vite, même si elle était encore loin. Elle prit alors son sifflet et souffla dedans. Dagur et Skull l'entendirent et tournèrent leur regard vers Karen, mais pas Krabulle. La colère l'aveugler et toute son attention était porté sur l'aînée !

\- KRABULLE ! ARRÊTE ! Ordonna Karen

Krabulle était prêt de Skull et ouvrit sa mâchoire, prêt à la mordre ! Karen eut peur et s'adressa à sa sœur qui était toujours tétanisé sur place !

\- SKULL ! RESTE PAS LA !

Skull aurait voulu bouger mais elle ne pouvait pas ! Quand elle vit les dents du dragon de plus en plus prêt, elle poussa un cri de terreur et leva ses bras pour se protéger. Karen cria au même moment dans l'espoir que Krabulle se ravise, mais il ne le fit pas. Toujours dans sa lancée, il n'était qu'à un mètre d'elle, mais Dagur c'était relevé et avait instinctivement poussé Skull, mais il se fit mordre à sa place. Karen s'arrêta, tout comme les dragonniers. Harold se sentait mal puisque cette scène lui rappelait un douloureux souvenir. Puis ils se remirent à courir, surtout Karen qui vit que son dragon était toujours en rogne. Skull, qui était allongée contre le sable, se figea d'effroi quand elle vit Dagur allongé sur du sable. Elle se hâta de le rejoindre et fut soulager de voir qu'il était toujours en vie. Elle leva ensuite son regard vers le dragon qui grognait toujours, mais Karen arriva à ce moment-là et se rua vers Krabulle afin de le calmer. Elle grimpa du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur son dos et lutta contre son dragon qui bouger dans tous les sens, puis elle exerça un point de pression sur sa nuque afin de le rendre inoffensif. Le dragon plongea dans un sommeil et s'écroula sur le sable. Karen ferma les yeux et ragea d'avoir utilisé cette méthode qui a ses yeux, ne devait servir qu'en cas d'urgence. Mais au cours de toute leur amitié, jamais elle n'avait dû l'utiliser.

\- KAREN ! Appela sa sœur, en larmes.

L'interpellée se tourna vers sa sœur qui tenait Dagur dans ses bras. Les autres étaient autour d'eux et regardait avec inquiétude Dagur qui était à moitié dans les vapes. Karen se rua vers eux puis regarda avec une grimace la morsure infligée au bras droit et l'examina du bout des doigts. Elle était moche. Jamais Karen n'avait été amochée à ce point par les morsures de son dragon ! Les entailles étaient profondes mais le sang ne coulait pas trop.

\- Soigne le... j't'en prie... implora Skull.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se demande. J'aller le soigner de toute manière. Parce que c'est ce que les gens font en générale. Ils viennent en aide aux autres, quels que soient les raisons passés.

\- Je... Merci...

Karen hocha la tête, se leva et s'adressa à ses amis.

\- Emmenez-le chez Astrid. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour le soigner.

\- Il ne va pas mourir ? demanda Ingrid

\- Non. Mais s'il veut vite s'en sortir, il doit boire de l'antidote. Et j'en ai en réserve. La rassura-t-elle d'un sourire

\- Euh... pas vraiment. fit Harold, mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Karen

\- Disons que... quand j'ai ramené Eret pour le soigner du venin, j'ai cherché une fiole d'antidote dans ta sacoche mais je les ai accidentellement cassés. Sauf une, puisqu'Eret est toujours parmi nous.

\- Quoi ?! Tu... Dagur n'avait pas donné l'antidote ?!

\- Hélas, non. ça devait être un faux. Désolé Karen.

\- Non mais, je... je n'en reviens pas ! Il s'est joué de moi ?! Je... RHAA !

Elle se sentait furax tout d'un coup ! Elle shoota dans le sable, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fixa l'océan tout en inspirant et expirant profondément. Elle pensait également à ses fioles d'antidote. C'est vrai que depuis un moment, elle n'était pas aller dans son sac, mais le fait de voir des fioles manquantes l'aurait grandement intrigué et elle aurait tout fait pour en refaire au plus vite. Elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir eu l'idée d'aller chercher une bricole dans sa sacoche pour remarquer ce détail et le corriger ! Quant à Eret, il ne fit aucuns commentaires face à cette surprenante révélation, se doutant bien des intentions de Dagur quand c'est arrivé. Il aurait très bien pu se mettre en colère ou réagir, mais contre un blessé, il jugea que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Non, ce qui l'inquiété pour l'instant, c'était Karen.

\- Karen, pitié... ne le laisse pas mourir ! Implora Ingrid, les larmes aux yeux

\- Comme je l'ai dit... je ne laisse pas les gens mourir malgré les actes passé. Je ne suis comme mon père. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière. Seulement, si j'ai plus d'antidote...

Une légère inquiétude s'installa sur son visage. Elle s'agenouilla de nouveau près de Dagur et lui prit son pouls, sa température, regarda l'éclat de ses yeux et analysa une nouvelle fois la morsure. Elle nota aussi que Dagur sentait l'alcool, ce qui la fit légèrement grimacer du nez. Elle jeta ensuite un regard vers Krabulle qui dormait toujours et se mordit les lèvres, soucieuse.

\- Qu'est ce qui y'a, Karen ? demanda Harold

\- Sans antidote... il lui reste une heure à vivre. Annonça-t-elle

\- Une heure ? Mais... en général, c'est dans les 24 heures qu'on...

\- Je sais, Varek. Mais selon certains critères, le décès arrive plus ou moins vite. Et depuis toujours, je me suis toujours forcer à me soigner dans l'heure qui suivait la morsure. Quelle soit insignifiante, ou pas. Expliqua Karen

\- Oh. Ce n'est pas faux. Présentez comme ça, ça semble en effet plus logique. Comprit-il

\- Tu peux refaire de l'antidote? demanda Astrid

\- Bien sûr, mais ça prend du temps d'en faire ! Et comme Krabulle et le seul dragon au monde qui supporte les fleurs de Laurier-rose...

\- Il faut donc que tu partes. Comprit Harold

\- Oui. Mais ce dont j'ai peur, c'est de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour l'aller, la confection de l'antidote et le retour...

\- Je vais t'emmener là ou on trouve ses fleurs. Avec Krokmou, tu seras vite parti et vite revenue. Et je suis sure que je pourrais t'apporter de l'aide en plus d'apprendre des choses.

\- Et avec les autres, on veillera sur Dagur. Assura Astrid

\- C'est génial ! Merci à tous ! Bon perdons pas plus de temps. Euh... Varek, va cherchez Valka et dis-lui que j'ai besoin qu'elle joue les nounous pour Krabulle le temps qu'Harold et moi soyons partis.

\- D'accord. Dépêchons, Chouchoute. Dit-il en filant droit vers le village avec sa dragonne.

\- Vous autres, emmenez Dagur chez Astrid et faite en sorte qu'il reste tranquille et assis même s'il délire et qu'il a de la fièvre. Et soignez la plaie pour éviter les infections.

\- Compris ! fit Astrid

Krane et Rustik portèrent le blessé et les filles suivirent le mouvement. Mais avant de les suivre, Eret se tourna vers sa belle avec un tendre sourire.

\- Je suis fier de toi Karen. Ton altruisme m'étonnera toujours.

\- Merci Eret. Souriait-elle

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et remplaça Rustik qui se plaignait d'avoir déjà mal aux reins. Karen se tourna ensuite vers Harold

\- Harold, je vais avoir besoin d'un gros flacon pour conserver le venin et de plusieurs fioles pour l'antidote, mais aussi de ma sacoche chez Astrid. Tu peux aller me chercher ça le temps que je reste auprès de Krabulle ?

\- Compte sur moi ! Viens Krokmou !

\- Et moi ? Que... qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda Skull

Tout le monde était partit et il ne restait plus que les deux sœurs. Harold avait hésité à les laisser seules, mais Karen l'avait rassuré d'un simple regard. Skull fixait tristement sa petite sœur qui ne montra aucune rancœur en voyant sa peine. Mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait cru que sa sœur avait changé, elle lui avait joué un sale tour. Alors Karen préférait rester neutre dans son attitude, comme dans ses paroles.

\- Tu l'aime ? demanda Karen avec sérieux

\- Quoi ?

\- Répond moi. Tu l'aime ? Tu tiens à lui ?

\- Je... bien sûr ! Malgré ce que j'ai dit ou fait, je... je n'arrive pas à ne plus vouloir l'aimer...

\- Parfait. Parce que d'après ce que j'ai vu, il tient aussi à toi.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. Il s'est interposé entre vous deux pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Et ça, je trouve que c'est une belle preuve d'amour. Alors pour le remerciez, reste à son chevet et fait en sorte qu'il reste tranquille et qu'il ne souffre pas trop. S'il le faut, immobilise-le.

\- D'accord. Merci Karen...

\- De rien. Aller, va le rejoindre.

Karen tourna les talons vers son dragon qui dormait toujours. Skull regardait sa sœur caresser avec douceur les écailles de l'Ebouillantueur, comme une mère caresserait le visage de son enfant qui dort paisiblement. Skull aurait voulu lui dire autre chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Et elle savait très bien que Karen ne voulait rien dire de plus. Elle se hâta donc de suivre les autres jusque chez Astrid, croisant le jeune chef qui revenait vers Karen avec le matériel requis et son fidèle furie nocturne. Avec l'aide d'Harold, Karen récolta rapidement le venin, referma précieusement le flacon, la rengea dans sa sacoche puis grimpa sur Krokmou après avoir tendrement dit au revoir à son dragon. Krokmou usa de toute sa puissance de vol pour atteindre l'ile porteuse de fleurs de Laurier-rose. Durant le vol, Karen tenait fermement sa sacoche contre elle, sacoche qui contenait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour confectionner un antidote. Mais elle se tenait fermement à Harold, car la vitesse de vol de l'alpha était beaucoup trop rapide !

\- Ça va, derrière ?! Demanda Harold en se tournant vers Karen

Malgré le vent et le fait qu'il portait son masque, Karen l'avait entendu et lui donna une réponse, les yeux fermés et la joue collé contre son dos.

\- Ouais ! C'est génial, mais déstabilisant !

Harold exprima un léger rire. Peu de temps après, et en moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu sur le dos de l'Ebouillantueur, le trio arriva enfin sur les rivages de l'ile. Sans plus tarder, Karen donna ses instructions.

\- Harold, vas chercher le plus de fleurs possibles. Je vais rester ici avec Krokmou le temps de tout préparer.

Harold ne perdit pas de temps et avança dans l'ile. Krokmou aurait voulu le suivre, mais Karen l'en empêcha en lui caressant la tête.

\- Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas le laisser seul, Krokmou. Mais y'a sur cette ile quelque chose de dangereux pour toi et je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Mais le temps qu'Harold revienne, tu vas m'aider.

Le dragon acquiesça gentiment et attendit une consigne. Karen posa sa sacoche à terre, rassembla le plus de petit bois et le disposa correctement à terre.

\- Allume moi un petit feu, s'il te plait.

Krokmou cracha une toute petite boule de plasma et le tas de bois s'enflamma progressivement. Karen le remercia et s'empressa de sortir tout son matériel sous le regard curieux de Krokmou qui approcha son museau pour tout regarder et renifler. Elle installa ensuite son matériel pour faire chauffer l'antidote juste au-dessus du feu, et fut soulagée de voir Harold revenir avec plein de fleurs.

\- Recule Krokmou. Faut pas que tu sois malade. Conseilla-t-elle

\- Elle a raison mon grand. Fait plutôt le guet et préviens-nous si y'a du danger.

Krokmou s'éloigna de ses amis, nullement vexé, et veilla sur eux, les sens en alerte. Karen s'asseya confortablement et commença à faire bouillir le venin avec les fleurs décomposées sous le regard très attentif et curieux d'Harold. Il admirait la précision et le sérieux dans ce qu'elle faisait, mais aussi son sang-froid vu qu'elle travaillait dans des conditions assez stressantes. Quand l'antidote fut prêt après tel et tel traitement, elle demanda à Harold de débouchonner les fioles pour qu'elle puisse verser le liquide dedans. Elle avait préparé assez d'antidote pour deux flacons.

\- Voilà. On peut les fermer. Attention de ne pas renverser, ni de te bruler.

\- D'accord. Est-ce que c'est prêt ?

\- Presque. Il faut que ça refroidisse durant quinze minutes.

\- Mais il nous reste juste assez de temps pour revenir !

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai une idée qui va accélérer le refroidissement. Vous, vous allez juste m'aider à mettre mon idée en pratique.

\- Je crois savoir ce que tu veux faire. T'a intérêt à t'accrocher ! Souriait Harold

\- Et vous de pas me lâcher ! Souriait-elle. Allez, rangeons tout ça et rentrons. Ce serait trop triste d'avoir à organiser un enterrement le jour d'un mariage. Au fait, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais merci d'avoir sauvée la vie d'Eret.

\- De rien. Et euh... désolé que Dagur t'ai joué cette horrible farce.

\- Humph. Que veux-tu ? On y a tous cru. Mais ce qui me tue, c'est que si j'étais encore dans ma cellule, Eret serait mort et je ne l'aurais jamais su. J'aurais vécu le restant de mes jours à me dire que j'ai fait le bon choix puisqu'il est en vie. Quelle sotte... y'en a pas deux comme moi... Soupira-t-elle tristement

\- On aurait tout fait pour l'empêcher de mourir Karen. rassura Harold

\- Et c'est ce que vous avez fait. Merci encore. Lui souriait-elle avec reconnaissance

\- Et merci à toi de sauver Dagur. Je sais qu'il est ce qu'il est, mais...

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Harold. J'ai compris. Souriait-elle. Et euh... je veux pas remettre ça sur le tapis mais... je tiens à m'excuser pour t'avoir embrassé lors de la tempête...

\- Oh ça... c'est rien, Karen. J'avais bien compris que t'étais chamboulé ce jour la. Et puis... Astrid m'en a parlé pour pas que je m'inquiéte, donc tout va bien. souriait-il

\- Vous êtes pas croyable... Vous pardonnez tout alors que ma soeur m'aurait deja décapitée depuis longtemps si je lui avait fait un coup pareil. Souriait-elle, de nouveau épatée par l'état d'esprit de ses amis

\- Quand des incidents sont produit par erreur et avouer avec des regrets, la compréhension et le pardon sont inévitable. Ajouta t-il

\- Ça, je l'ai bien vu. Encore merci.

Même qu'Harold l'avait bien pris, Karen ne se risqua pas à parler davantage de l'incident, ni à lui demander ce qu'il avait ressenti quand elle l'avait embrassé. Elle se souvint juste de son léger rougissement et de son air embarrassé, et jugea que ça n'avait pas dû être déplaisant pour lui. Ça a dû juste être embarrassant. En se remémorant l'incident, Karen esquissa un léger sourire en coin en réalisant qu'elle avait tout de même embrassé le Viking le plus mignon de l'île ! Et en regardant discrètement Harold, Karen admettait qu'il était vraiment mignon et que pas mal de filles rêveraient de lui voler un baiser. En plus d'être héroïque, modeste et intelligent, il avait vraiment tout pour plaire ! Karen était heureuse pour Astrid. Elle avait vraiment trouvé l'homme parfait pour bâtir un avenir. Sur cette belle pensée, elle conclut ce qu'elle était occupée de faire et jugea qu'il était temps de partir.

\- Bon, je crois qu'on va pouvoir y aller.

Après avoir tout rangé le matériel et avoir éteint le feu, Harold grimpa sur Krokmou, mais Karen se laissa attraper par les épaules après avoir donné sa sacoche à Harold. Frôlant la mer, Krokmou tenait fermement Karen qui était à moitié dans l'eau et qui tenait précieusement les deux flacons dans ses mains. Elle les tenait fermement contre elle, tout en luttant contre la pression des vagues, les éclaboussures et le vent qui lui glaçait la peau. A un moment, elle but par inadvertance un peu d'eau salée et se mit à tousser.

\- Karen, ça vas ?!

\- Je suis obligé de te répondre... ?! Pff... t'en fait pas, ça va aller... ! Ne vous arrêtez pas... ! dit-elle en recrachant encore un peu d'eau

Durant tout le trajet du retour, Karen n'avait pas le choix de s'imposer un tel mode de transport et Harold serra les dents en la voyant en difficulté. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, et lui et Krokmou se contentaient de suivre ses directives, quoi qu'il advienne. Et même si ce n'était pas trop le moment pour avoir des idées, une idée vient quand même à Harold en voyant Karen dans l'eau. Une idée qui risquerait de plaire à son amie afin de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour les dragonniers, et dont il se hâterait d'en informer Gueulfor.

oO*Oo

Sur Berk, les préparatifs avançaient sous le contrôle de Gueulfor qui avait été informé de la situation. Valka s'occupait de Krabulle qui c'était réveillé et semblait ronger par les remords. Aux côtés de Valka, il demeurait très calme. Et chez Astrid, les choses se passaient plus ou moins bien. Le bras de Dagur avait été correctement soigné et mis en écharpe, mais à dix minutes de la fin du temps imparti, Dagur était de plus en plus pale et ne tenait plus en place à cause des délires causées par la fièvre et l'alcool. Il serrait les dents, poussait des cris et se débattait férocement quand les dragonniers essayaient de l'immobiliser. Pendant que Skull, qui avait eu le temps de dessaouler un peu, l'immobiliser avec Eret, les autres durent aller chercher une chaise et une corde pour le ligoter dessus. Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, mais heureusement qu'ils étaient nombreux parce que sinon, ça aurait été impossible de l'attacher ! Après avoir consolidé la stabilité de la chaise, ils le regardaient tous en train de délirer, de crier et de se débattre comme un dragon enragé.

\- Il faut vite qu'ils reviennent, sinon son état va empirer... soupira Ingrid, inquiète

\- Elle va revenir, Ingrid. Karen est une viking de paroles. Rassura Varek

\- C'est vrai. Et avec Harold et Krokmou, tout ira bien. répondit Astrid

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle va revenir ? demanda Skull

Les regards se tournérent vers elle pendant qu'elle épongeait le front de Dagur qui avait cessé de se débattre pour reprendre son souffle. En croisant leurs regards étonnés, elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je veux dire... après tout ce qu'il lui a fait, elle le sauvera quand même ? Pas que je veuille douter d'elle mais...

\- Justement. Répliqua sévèrement Astrid. Tu ne dois pas douter de ta sœur. Tu ne l'aime peut être pas, mais sache une chose. Nous avons vite appris à lui faire confiance et ce malgré ses précédents mensonges destinée à nous protéger. Karen est quelqu'un de bien ! Quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! Alors si elle fait une promesse, elle fera tout pour la tenir. Même si c'est pour une personne qui lui a fait du tort.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Comment fait-elle ? s'étonna-t-elle, abasourdie

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est comme ça. Malgré ses malheurs, son cœur déborde d'amour. Et faire du mal à quelqu'un ou le laisser mourir n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Je crois même qu'elle s'en voudrait à vie si elle avait choisi de le laisser mourir.

\- Humph. Pas pour moi en tous cas. Elle ne me sauverait pas si c'était moi qui avait été mordu... pas après ce que je lui ai fait.

Astrid serrait les poings, agaçait de l'entêtement de Skull

\- T'est vraiment la fille la plus bornée que j'ai rencontrée ! s'emporta Astrid

\- T'as pas déjà dit ça pour Karen ? s'étonna Rustik

\- Si ! Enfin je crois... bref ! Si ta sœur ne t'aimer pas, tu ne crois pas qu'elle serait restée sur Berk avec Eret, son dragon et ses amis ?! Elle sait que tu aimes Dagur ! Et pour te rendre heureuse, elle est partie faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le sauver ! Et elle a même immobilisé son dragon ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus !

Furieuse et agaçait, Skull se redressa et fixa Astrid avec des yeux brillant.

\- J'ai longtemps été privée d'amour, j'te signale ! On ma enlevée à ma mère quand j'avais cinq ans et depuis j'ai vécu dans la mort, le sang et les ténèbres ! Et personne ne m'a appris les vraies valeurs de la vie ! Alors désolée si je ne parviens pas toujours à comprendre pourquoi elle fait ça malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait ! rétorqua-t-elle

\- Mais parce que tu es sa sœur ! Et quoi qu'elle puisse dire ou qu'elle puisse nier, elle t'aime ! Rentre toi ça dans le crane une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Je...

\- CALMEZ-VOUS ! Ordonna sévèrement Ingrid. Non mais vous vous entendez ?! Mon frère est souffrant et vous vous engueulez comme des poissonnières ! Il a besoin de calme alors bouclez la !

\- Hé ! J'crois qu'il respire plus ! signala Kogne

La panique s'installa au sein du groupe, Ingrid et Skull étant les plus inquiètes de tous. Astrid s'approcha de Dagur pour vérifier son pouls et quand elle senti un battement de cœur, elle fut soulagée.

\- Il est toujours en vie !

\- Oh, Thor soit loué...

\- Mais il est très faible. Il faut l'asseoir sur le sol pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Les garçons, aidez-moi !

Eret et Rustik vinrent défaire les liens et installèrent Dagur sur la couchette de Karen. Tout comme Skull et Ingrid, Astrid priait mentalement les dieux pour qu'Harold et Karen reviennent vite et c'est avec espoir qu'elle entendit Harold l'appelait depuis l'extérieure

\- ASTRID !

\- Harold ! souriait-elle

Elle alla ouvrir la porte et aida Harold à porter Karen qui était épuisée et trempée. Skull regardait sa sœur et commençait à culpabilisé d'avoir doutée d'elle.

\- Karen ?! Que... s'étonna Astrid

\- L'antidote... vite... murmura-t-elle, essoufflée

Astrid prit l'une des deux fioles qui étaient encore dans les mains crispées et gelées de Karen. Astrid courut donner l'antidote à Dagur pendant qu'Eret vint au secours de Karen qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Dans ses bras, Karen reprenait son souffle et regardait avec espoir Dagur recevoir son antidote. En le voyant si immobile et si pale, Karen craignait d'être arrivée trop tard. Après cinq minutes où tout le monde commençait à perdre espoir, Astrid reprit le pouls de Dagur et adressa une bonne nouvelle au groupe.

\- Son cœur bat normalement. Il est sauvé.

La nouvelle fut comme une claque ! Tout le monde souriait, heureux et rassuré !

\- Oh mon Thor... merci... Soupira Ingrid en éclatant un sanglot.

Varek enroula tendrement son bras autour de son épaule pour la réconforter.

\- Remercions aussi Karen. Sans elle, il ne serait déjà plus parmi nous. dit-il

\- C'est vrai. Merci pour tout Karen...

\- De rien, Ingrid... Souriait-elle

Le regard de Karen croisa le regard de ses amis qui la remerciait, et ensuite, elle croisa celui de sa sœur qui la fixer sans rien dire. Allait-elle lui dire quelque chose ? Faire un geste ? Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire car soudain, le groupe entendit comme un grognement. En fait, c'était Dagur qui reprenait conscience. Skull se tourna vers lui et se hâta à son chevet. Karen s'adressa alors au groupe avec un sourire légèrement malicieux.

\- Je crois que nous devrions partir. Venez.

\- Pourquoi ? …. Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que… ?!

\- Rustik, viens. Insista Karen.

\- Elle... et lui ?! Non mais… c'est pas po… AIE !

Karen leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa l'oreille de Rustik pour l'entraîner gentiment vers la sortie sous les rires des autres. Ils la suivirent pour aller manger un morceau et Karen sorti en dernier, souriant face à ce qu'elle voyait. Dagur était sauvé et sa sœur était à son chevet pour prendre soin de lui. Qui sait ? Une romance naîtra peut être entre ses deux-là ? Avec un sourire plus grand, elle referma la porte. A genoux sur le plancher, Skull épongeait avec tendresse le visage et le cou de Dagur. Elle ne disait rien et se contentait de le regarder avec un léger sourire, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Salut.

\- Salut... aargh, qu'est ce qui c'est pa... ah oui, j'm'en rappelle. Le dragon... La morsure...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bandage et soupira. Puis il grimaça en tentant de le bouger un peu.

\- Aargh... il a pas dû me louper !

\- Ça, j'confirme. Mais ne bouge pas trop. Sinon, comment tu te sens ?

\- Pas trop mal. Je me sens juste crevé.

\- C'est l'effet du venin. Et de l'alcool. Mais tu es sauvé, c'est le principal. Quand tu iras mieux, faudra remercier les dragonniers. C'est grâce à eux que tu es encore en vie. Dit-elle continuant de lui éponger le front

\- Mouais. Je le ferais. Au fait... merci d'être là.

\- Après ce que tu as fait, c'est normal. Souriait-elle

Elle avait envie de lui demandait pour quelles raisons il avait fait ça, histoire de ce rassurer et de confirmer les paroles de Karen. Mais elle n'osa pas et se contenta de poursuivre ses soins en rougissant. Dagur continuait de la regarder, se rappelant pour quelles raisons il c'était interposé entre elle et le dragon. C'était à cause de la souffrance dont elle lui avait part et qui l'avait touché, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait la protéger. Et à en juger par les rougissements de la blonde et ses regards fuyant, il voyait bien qu'elle voulait lui demander quelque chose, mais il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Il eut alors une idée.

\- Rappelle moi ce que j'ai fait déjà ?

\- Humph. Tu joues les amnésiques, maintenant ? riait-elle

\- Hé, qui te dit que je n'ai pas une amnésie partielle ?

\- Toi ? Oublier quelque chose ? Nan, j'te connais Dagur. T'oublie jamais rien.

\- Si tu le dis. Bon aller, j'me lève. J'en ai marre d'être assis.

Il c'était à peine redresser que Skull c'était empressé de le retenir par les épaules pour le forcer à se rasseoir.

\- Non, reste assis ! T'a été empoisonné, j'te rappelle ! Laisse au moins l'antidote agir !

\- Que d'attention ! Et si je m'entête à vouloir me lever, tu feras quoi ? souriait-il

\- Je t'assomme.

\- Ah vraiment ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! riait-il

\- Ne me teste pas.

\- Comment ? Tu oserais frapper un blessé ?

\- Ne me teste pas ! répétait-elle, sévèrement

\- Humph.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin avant de prendre Skull par l'épaule et de la faire basculer en arrière, de façon à ce qu'elle soit sur le dos et que Dagur soit au-dessus d'elle. C'était pas facile avec un bras en écharpe mais pour Dagur, rien n'était impossible. Mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire. Elle attrapa Dagur par le col et l'obligea à rouler sur le côté afin d'échanger les rôles. A califourchon sur lui, elle exprimait une certaine satisfaction.

\- Si tu crois m'avoir avec ce genre de tactique, tu rêves !

\- Toi aussi, Skull. Souriait-il, le regard sévère

Avec la force de ses jambes, Dagur se redressa d'un coup. Il fut alors très près de Skull et enroula son bras valide autour de sa taille pour pas chuter vers l'arrière. Skull s'agrippa aussi à lui pour pas qu'il tombe. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de lui. Voir ses yeux verts d'aussi prêt, être dans ses bras et sentir son odeur corporelle la rendait toute fébrile. Surtout qu'en plus, ses joues prirent une adorable teinte rosée et son cœur battait la chamade. Étrangement, celui de Dagur aussi battait très fort. Ils c'étaient avoués être guéries de vouloir aimer quelqu'un, et pourtant, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se dévisageait. Et comme pour Karen, il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser mais il mit beaucoup de temps à se décider. Commencerait-il à enfin tomber amoureux d'elle, et à la voir comme une personne plutôt qu'une machine à tuer ?

Ne supportant plus d'attendre, et aussi par pulsion, Skull empoigna le plastron de Dagur et l'attira vers lui pour lui voler un baiser. Au début surpris, il lui rendit finalement son baiser avec moins de sauvagerie que Karen, mais contre toute attente, c'est Skull qui l'embrassa avec plus de fougue ! Elle mordit même la lèvre inférieure de Dagur ! Il poussa un petit cri étouffé puis porta sa main à sa lèvre, tandis que Skull se pincer les lèvres, amusée.

\- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toute les deux à me mordre ?!

\- Karen t'a mordu ? souriait-elle, nullement en colère

\- Ouais. J'ai cru qu'elle aimait mais en fait, c'était pour que j'arrête... Tss, vous n'êtes pas frangine pour rien ! De vraies tigresses ! grogna t-il

\- Humph. Si Karen n'aime pas, moi... j'adore ce genre de contact. Les baisers dignes des contes de fées, non merci. Avoua-t-elle suavement.

Elle passa délicatement son ongle le long de la joue de Dagur et descendit jusqu'à son menton. Dagur eut alors un frisson et dévisagea Skull, puis sa main agrippa sa nuque et ses lèvres se plaquèrent sauvagement contre les siennes. Skull s'agrippa à son tour et l'embrassa comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé.

oO*Oo

Comme la grande salle était déserte de tout meuble, les dragonniers c'étaient rendu à la petite cantine qui avait été installé sur la place du village. Séchant au soleil et se réchauffant avec un bon ragoût bien chaud, Karen reprenait des forces et avait constamment le sourire. Durant tout le repas, ils n'avaient cessé de discuter du sujet actuel, s'interrogeant sur la possibilité d'un nouveau couple. Soudain, Eret vit Dagur et Skull au loin. Dagur se tenait adossé contre une maison, le bras toujours en écharpe et Skull se tenait debout, pas loin de lui. Apparemment, elle fixait la table des dragonniers depuis un moment. Eret tapota le bras de Karen, qui regarda dans la direction qu'il indiquait. Karen perdit son sourire et fixa à son tour sa sœur qui se mit à avancer lentement vers eux. Karen se leva lentement et s'écarta de la table sous le regard attentif de ses amis.

Le silence planait pendant que Skull continuait d'avançait vers Karen qui avançait lentement aussi, le cœur battant et les mains nerveusement jointent. Sans rien dire, les autres les regardaient avec espoir et esquissèrent des sourires en voyant Skull tendre timidement la main vers le visage de Karen qui regardait successivement sa sœur et sa main avec une légère appréhension. Quand sa main agrippa tendrement sa joue, Karen eut un frisson et crut sentir son cœur battre plus fort que d'ordinaire, comme quand sa mère la caressait, l'étreignait ou l'embrasser. Elle fixait alors Skull dans les yeux et quand elle la vit lui sourire timidement, elle lui rendit un sourire émue et se figea presque quand sa sœur la serra dans ses bras. Elle éclata un sanglot et enroula ses bras tremblant autour de la taille de Skull, sous les yeux de ses amis qui souriaient face à ce spectacle touchant. De là où il était, Dagur souriait aussi.

\- Merci Karen. Merci...

\- Je... non, merci à toi ! Merci de m'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux...

Elle fit face à sa sœur qui lui souriait toujours. Et devant son air intrigué, Karen se justifia.

\- Celui de m'offrir à nouveau une famille. Enfin... si c'est bien ce que je crois...

\- Oui. Pardon pour tout, je... j'étais aveuglée par la colère et...

\- Ne te justifie pas, Skull. Je peux comprendre. Et...

\- Meloki. Souriait-elle

\- Comment ?

\- Mon vrai nom c'est Meloki. Skull n'était que mon nom d'arène, mais comme je l'ai tellement entendu, j'ai fini par m'y habitué et je finissais par me présenter que sous ce nom-là.

Karen lui adressait un regard radieux et lui sauta au cou. Skull l'enlaça de nouveau et lui caressa les cheveux. Karen souriait à pleine dents face aux sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait de nouveau une sœur et une famille ! Et en jetant un regard à Dagur qui lui adressa un signe de tête, elle se doutait qu'une romance avait enfin vu le jour ! Sur invitation du chef, Dagur et Meloki se joignirent à eux pour le reste du repas, parce que dans deux heures, le mariage allait être célébré ! Valka avait ramené Krabulle auprès de Karen qui fut très heureuse de le revoir ! Son dragon ronronna pour lui exprimer ses regrets et Karen s'excusa à son tour, puis Meloki présenta d'elle-même ses excuses et sa sœur l'encouragea à se rapprocher de son dragon pour qu'elle lui caresse le museau en signe de paix, chose qu'elle réussit avec des yeux rond. Après ça, le dragon câlina l'aînée qui n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'un contact reptilien, mais qui le gagna rapidement pour le plus grand plaisir de sa sœur.

oO*Oo

Ça y est ! C'était enfin l'heure ! Tout était fin prêt, les villageois et les invités étaient déjà sur place ainsi que le futur marié dans sa belle tenue de mariage, en l'occurrence, celle de son père le jour de ses propres noces. Il avait fallu faire quelque retouche, mais Valka s'en était chargé. C'était l'une de ses surprises qu'elle avait gardé secret. Harold avait été très ému quand sa mère lui avait présenté sa tenue faite de tissus aux couleurs de la famille Haddock, d'une belle ceinture de cuir avec le sceau de Berk gravée dessus et d'une belle cape en fourrure brune.

\- Ton père aurait voulu que tu porte cette tenue pour ton mariage, fils. Lui avait-elle dit avec émotion

Une fois prêt, il se sentait fier dans la tenue de son père. Et Valka, émue, ne sut résister à l'envie de lui dire qu'il était le portrait craché de son père tout en ajustant parfaitement sa tenue. Elle serra son fils dans ses bras et tous deux partirent vers la falaise pour attendre la mariée qui terminait de se préparer avec l'aide de ses demoiselles d'honneurs.

\- Voilà. Tu es parfaite ! Souriait Karen qui terminer de lui attacher sa tiare en coquillage

\- Parfaite est un peu exagérer je trouve... rougissait Astrid

\- Non. Toute les mariées sont parfaites le jour de leur mariage. Alors ne compte pas être une exception. Rétorqua Karen avec amusement.

Kognedur frappa à la porte et entra après qu'on lui ai donné la permission.

\- C'est bon ? demanda Karen

\- Ouais. Tout le monde vous attend. Répondit-elle

\- Prête ? Demanda Ingrid en lui tendant son bouquet

\- Prête. Répondit Astrid

Elle prit son bouquet et inspira une bonne fois pour tout pour se donner du courage. Les filles l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la falaise... à dos de dragons bien sûr ! Pour l'occasion, Tempête portait un beau collier de fleurs faite avec les fleurs qui restait dans le panier destinée aux bouquets. Les demoiselles d'honneur atterrirent à l'entrée de la falaise, mais Tempête se posa auprès d'Harold qui attendait devant l'autel avec Gueulfor qui c'était proposé pour les mariés. Astrid aurait très bien pu demander à Tempête de la déposer avec les filles pour que quelqu'un la conduise à l'autel, mais n'ayant plus ses parents et étant une viking fière et indépendante, elle avait décidé de faire ainsi. Ce qui ne surprenait pas Harold. En la voyant si radieuse, Harold aida quand même Astrid à descendre et la complimenta, ce qui la fit rougir. Krokmou alla jusqu'à Tempête et gargouilla comme s'il lui faisait un compliment. La dragonne semblait toute rougissante et les deux dragons se câlinèrent à coups de tête. Les filles regagnèrent au pas de course les bancs destinées aux proches et s'asseyaient à coté de leur sœur, frère, poulet tenace, amis et petit ami.

Pour Varek et Ingrid, l'effet de surprise était fichue parce qu'ils c'étaient fait grillé direct par Kognedur au cours du repas ! Et sans gêne, ils c'étaient confié et avaient officialisé les choses et reçurent les félicitations du reste du groupe. Mais Dagur joua avec humour les grand frères protecteur en s'offusquant de ne pas avoir donné sa permission, et en menaçant de tuer Varek s'il rendait Ingrid malheureuse. Mais Varek ne fut pas effrayer. Au contraire, il avait regardé Dagur droit dans les yeux en le rassurant avec de bons arguments. Dagur donna alors sa bénédiction sous l'effet de joie du groupe !

La cérémonie démarra par un beau discours prononcé par Gueulfor, suivis des vœux et de l'échange des alliances. Gothi donna à chacun des mariés une bénédiction avec son bâton et agitait devant eux une espèce d'encens qui puait grave ! Puis vient enfin le moment que tout le monde attendait, surtout les filles ! Le baiser ! Quand ils s'embrassèrent, tout le monde cria de joie, se levait, applaudissait ou pleurer de joie ! Surtout Valka ! Quant à Krokmou et ses amis, ils rugissaient tous à l'unisson !

La fête pouvait enfin commençait ! Les musiciens se mirent à jouer de belles mélodies et les cuisiniers apportèrent aux tables nombreux mets et boissons fraîches. Tout le monde riait, et dansait en compagnie des mariés qui avaient ouvert le bal. Les messieurs invitèrent donc leur cavalières, sauf Dagur et Meloki qui c'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas danser en public vu qu'ils détestaient ça, mais aussi parce que Dagur avait son bras en écharpe. A la place, ils restèrent à table pour parler tout en regardant les autres couples dansaient. Meloki ne quitter pas du regard sa petite sœur qui souriait aux anges et virevolter dans les bras d'Eret. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Karen adressa à sa sœur un immense sourire empli de gratitude. Meloki lui répondit en levant son verre à sa santé et continua de regarder Karen danser et sourire à ses amis. Karen éclata de rire quand elle vit Krane danser avec le poulet qu'il tenait à bout de bras ! Karen dansa même avec la petite Gerda et quand la musique s'arrêta, tout le monde applaudit puis retourna s'asseoir. Le temps que Dagur aille remplir son verre, Karen eut alors l'occasion d'avoir une vraie conversation avec sa sœur qui c'était levé pour dégourdir un peu ses jambes.

\- Alors toi et Dagur... c'est officiel ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Comme quoi, un accident peut rapprocher le gens de manière inattendu. Mais je suis contente pour toi. Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est vrai, vous avez pas mal de points communs.

\- C'est vrai. Y'a rien de mieux que d'être avec une personne qui nous ressemble.

\- Je suis bien d'accord.

\- Je… je voudrais m'excuser de t'avoir envoyé dans la tempête. J'ignorer qu'il y en aurait une. Et pour ton petit dragon… pareil. Je suis désolée.

Voyant dans son regard qu'elle était vraiment désolée, Karen lui adressa un sourire et ne jugea pas nécessaire de la blâmer, ni de lui dire qu'elle avait failli perdre bien plus que la vie. Vu que tout était arrangé, autant faire comme s'il ne c'était absolument rien passé, même si certaine douleurs était encore présente.

\- Excuses acceptées.

\- Merci Karen. Et euh... je voulais te demander quelque chose d'assez délicat.

\- De quoi ? Des conseils sur les garçons ? plaisanta Karen

\- Hin, non. Au sujet de ton père. Tu crois vraiment qu'il est mort ?

\- Oh. Bah… j'ai trouvé des choses qui me font vraiment penser qu'il n'est plus de ce monde.

\- Genre quoi ?

\- Genre... la défense de son Alpha, son bras en acier rouillé ou encore un crâne.

\- Ah. Désolée.

\- C'est rien. C'est gentil de t'être soucié de ça.

\- Hé ! Salut les filles ! Salua Rustik qui se joignit à elles.

\- Salut Rustik. Ça va ? demanda gentiment Karen

\- Ouais.

Il restait la à rien dire et se contentait juste de sourire en les regardant. Les filles notèrent que son regard se balader successivement de l'une à l'autre, ce qui les agaçaient un peu. Mais Meloki ne se fit pas prier pour lui faire gentiment la remarque.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fixe comme ça ?

\- Le fait de voire que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

\- On est sœur. C'est donc logique. Rétorqua Meloki

\- Pas forcément. Ingrid et Dagur sont frère et sœur et je trouve qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout ! Alors que vous deux... vous êtes presque comme des jumelles, en plus d'être aussi jolie l'une que l'autre.

\- Merci Rustik. Mais...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui y'a Karen ? J'ai pas le droit de faire un compliment ? Vous avez peur que vos petits copains ne vienne faire un scandale ou quoi ?

\- Hé, t'énerve pas contre ma sœur, ok ? Conseilla Meloki avec un regard à demi sévère

Ça faisait drôle pour Karen de voir sa sœur prendre sa défense. Mais ça lui faisait aussi très plaisir. Mais Rustik ne se laissa pas pour autant intimider par le regard de Meloki.

\- Enfin bref. Si je suis venue, c'est pour vous demandez si l'une de vous voudrez venir dansez avec moi ?

\- Non, merci. Répondirent-elle en coeur, mais gentiment.

\- Vraiment ? Vous savez pas ce que vous ratez ! A coté de moi, Dagur et Eret sont de bien piètre danseurs ! fanfaronna t-il.

\- _Quel macho_... pensa Meloki

\- _Quel_ _prétentieux_... pensa Karen

\- Alors ? Toujours pas tenter ?

\- Absolument sure. Répondirent-elle en s'éloignant de lui

\- Mmh mmh... Vous jouez les difficile ?

Il les rattrapa et entoura leur épaules de ses bras.

\- Moi j'adore ! souriait-il

Dégoûtées par son odeur de transpiration et par ses manières, les filles cognèrent leur coudes dans son estomac avant que chacune ne lui colle une baffe et lui fasse un croche pied bien synchronisé. Le pauvre Rustik se retrouva à terre, nez a nez avec le poulet de Krane qui le regardait en caquetant d'un air moqueur, tout comme les villageois et invités qui n'étaient guère surpris de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Les sœurs checkérent du poing avec un sourire complice, puis regagnèrent leur place à table.

\- Il est toujours aussi gonflant ? demanda Meloki en s'asseyant

\- C'est Rustik. Tout simplement. Mais à la longue on s'y fait très vite. Tiens ! Revoilà le prince charmant ! Souriait-elle en levant son regard vers Dagur

\- Évite de m'appeler comme ça, ok ? Je suis tout sauf ça. Maugréa-t-il en se rasseyant aux cotés de Meloki.

\- Bien sûr que si ! T'a secourut ta belle par un geste héroïque et tu... ok, j'arrête. Pouffa-t-elle en voyant l'air blasé de son... beau-frère.

\- En parlant de secourir... merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Et euh... encore pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait.

\- De rien. Merci Dagur.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et trinqua avec lui, puis Valka s'approcha d'elle et se mit à chuchoter à son oreille au sujet de la surprise. Avec un sourire neutre, Karen donna son accord et Valka s'éclipsa discrètement. Le plus discrètement possible, Karen surveillait l'horizon, attendant le bon moment pour faire son annonce, tout en écoutant les félicitations qu'Harold et Astrid recevaient de la part d'Alvin, de Dagur et d'autres personnes. Quand elle vit le signal de Valka depuis son refuge, elle esquissa un sourire et se leva sous le regard surpris de ses amis et de sa sœur. Elle alla chercher Krabulle et se rendit avec lui jusqu'à l'autel, puis elle grimpa sur sa tête, siffla dans son coquillage et s'adressa à l'assemblée qui était très attentif et curieux.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Loin de moi l'envie de vous ennuyer, mais j'ai, ou plutôt moi et Valka, avons une petite surprise pour les jeunes mariés ! Je vous demanderez juste de regarder dans cette direction ! dit elle en pointant du doigt la direction du refuge

 ** _(Musique : Music of the Night - Gerard Butler)_**

Elle pris sa flûte qu'elle avait sur elle, et pendant qu'elle jouait une douce mélodie, elle leva sa tête vers le ciel, heureuse de voir son idée à l'œuvre. Les mariés et l'assemblée furent ébahis de voir tous les dragons de Berk volaient en coordination dans le ciel, la bouche en flamme, telle un essaim de lucioles dans le ciel, sous les ordres de Valka qui les guidait avec son bâton sur le dos de Jumper ! De là où ils se trouvaient, les Berkiens, tout comme les Traîtres et les Parenvrilles, admiraient avec le sourire et étonnement tous ces dragons exécutaient une chorégraphie parfaite dans le ciel. Ils exécutèrent un vol stationnaire unis puis séparé, une spirale ascendante et pleins d'autres figures gracieuse dont les dragons de Valka avaient le secret et l'habitude. Pour le final, Valka ordonna à ses dragons de se mettre en formation « cœur ». Astrid porta sa main à sa bouche, émue de voir un grand cœur en flamme dans le ciel ! Les larmes aux yeux, elle se mit alors à applaudir les dragons, Valka, mais aussi Karen, tout comme Harold et les autres. Toute rougissante, Karen s'inclina et descendit de son dragon pour ensuite enlacer la mariée qui courait vers elle.

\- Tu aimes la surprise apparemment ! Riait-elle

\- C'était magnifique, Karen ! Une superbe idée !

\- Merci Astrid...

Valka regagna la fête après avoir laissé ses dragons voler à leur guise dans le ciel. Et tout comme Karen, elle fut applaudit, remercier et enlacer. La fête continua jusque très tard dans la nuit ou du moins jusqu'à ce que les villageois rentrent progressivement chez eux à cause de la fatigue ou de l'ivresse. Le moment fut également venu pour Harold et Astrid de partir chez eux pour entamer leur nuit de noces. Après avoir salué et remercier leur amis, Harold emmena Astrid sur le dos de Krokmou, et s'envolèrent jusqu'à leur maison, suivis de Tempête.

Peu de temps après, Valka partie au refuge passé la nuit, Karen et Eret allèrent chez Astrid. Ayant encore un peu d'énergie, Varek emmena Ingrid admirer les étoiles en haut d'une colline éloigné du village. Quand à Alvin et ses hommes, ils furent invités par Gueulfor à dormir dans la grande salle, où les attendaient de bonnes couchettes et de bons oreillers. Et en ce qui concernait Dagur et Meloki, ils marchèrent tranquillement le long de la plage, loin de la foule et du bruit. Mais pour les jumeaux, la fête n'était pas encore finie ! Ils avaient bien l'intention de mettre en œuvre les conseils de leur dieu favori, Loki. Si tout le monde était heureux, Rustik ne l'était pas totalement. Il avait regagné sa maison en compagnie de Krochefer, mais d'un air triste et contrarié. Rustik monta dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit, le regard fixé sur son plafond. Krochefer s'allongea confortablement au pied du lit et sombra lentement dans son sommeil. Mais Rustik ne dormais pas. Il revoyait clairement tous les couples de la soirée, même les plus surprenant d'entre eux, exprimer leur bonheur. Pourtant, lui aussi avait passé une bonne soirée et c'était bien amusé.

\- Harold et Astrid… Eret et Karen… Dagur et Meloki... et Varek et Ingrid. Rhh… par Thor ! Même ce prétentieux bouquineur a trouvé l'amour ! Et pas moi ! Pourquoi ?! Comment il a fait ?! Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas que les autres ont ?! Du muscle ? Du charisme ? De l'humour ? Mais j'ai tout ça ! Non elles, elles veulent aussi de la folie, de la force et de l'intelligence… mais je peux avoir tout ça aussi si je veux ! Sérieusement, Krochefer ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toute à vouloir autre chose que la perfection viking à l'état brute ?! Ah les femmes... Je ne les comprendrai jamais ! Et puis tu sais quoi, Krochefer ? Je laisse tomber la romance ! J'attendrais que d'autres prétendantes se jettent elle-même à mes pieds et se battent pour moi. Hé oh ? Tu m'écoute ?

Mais son dragon ronflait légèrement. Rustik leva les yeux au ciel et grogna contre son dragon tout en reprenant la contemplation de son plafond.

\- Tss ! Mon dragon roupille alors que je lui expose ma douleur ! Non mais j'aime parler dans le vide et être ignoré ! Je te revaudrais ça, Krochefer.

oO*Oo

Krokmou et Tempête montaient la garde dehors et avaient reçu la permission de chasser n'importe qui viendrais fouiner. Mais monter la garde n'empêchaient pas les deux dragons de passer un peu de temps ensemble, discutant entre eux de cette magnifique journée tout en se câlinant affectueusement. Harold porta Astrid dans ses bras telle une princesse, puis les jeunes mariées franchirent enfin la porte qu'Astrid claqua avec ses pieds. Harold la posa à terre et montèrent à l'étage, puis ils se tenaient la main et se regardaient avec des yeux remplis d'amour.

\- Tu sais que tu es très beau dans cette tenue ? La cape te va vraiment à ravir.

\- Je te retourne le compliment. Tu es vraiment splendide avec tes cheveux longs.

\- Tu préfères qu'ils soient comme ça plutôt qu'attaché ?

\- Peu importe comment tu te coiffe, tu feras toujours battre mon cœur.

Elle l'embrassa puis enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Harold la souleva pour la déposer sur le lit et la couvrir de milles baisers, de caresses, laissant ses mains parcourir chaque courbe de son corps. Chacune de ses caresses et de ses baisers rendait Astrid de plus en plus folle de désir, si bien qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à être totalement dévêtit. Nue, les cheveux détachés, les joues rose et un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, Astrid allongea son mari sur le lit et lui grimpa dessus pour entama sa nuit de noce. Elle se laissa retomber tendrement sur son entrejambe en poussant un léger cri, puis enchaîna ses vas et viens de plus en plus vite, rendant le jeune marié complètement fou ! Harold agrippa alors ses mains sur les hanches d'Astrid pour accentuer le plaisir, jouissant avec elle, et chacun des mouvements de sa belle faisaient rebondir en rythme son collier en argent et ses cheveux d'or sur sa poitrine.

oO*Oo

Karen et Eret montèrent dans la chambre en se tenant la main. Karen avait en permanence un sourire collé au visage, ce qui rendait heureux le jeune homme qui lui rendait ses sourires.

\- C'était vraiment un beau mariage. Et une belle fête aussi ! Tout le monde riait, danser, s'amuser... c'était magique.

\- Tu l'as dit. Mais j'suis crevé d'avoir autant bu, manger et fait la fête ! Riait-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

\- Oh ? T'est sur ?

Avec un petit sourire malicieux, elle s'asseyait à califourchon sur ses jambes et caressa sensuellement les bras d'Eret qui entourer sa taille.

\- Il ne te reste même pas un peu d'énergie pour un petit câlin ?

\- Quoi, tu veux qu'on... ?

\- En effet. De plus, mes lèvres se sont rétablies et je meurs d'envie de goûter à cette sauvagerie dont on a parlé tout à l'heure.

\- Astrid est d'accord ? Je veux dire... on est quand même chez elle. Se justifia-t-il

\- Ah.

Joueuse, elle se pencha vers lui et frotta sensuellement son nez contre le sien tout en embrassant le rebord de ses lèvres.

\- Tu veux qu'on redescende en bas et qu'on prenne le risque de se faire épier ?

\- Pas vraiment...

\- Mmh, mmh.

Elle continuait de l'embrasser, mais cette fois, elle lui mordillait tendrement les lèvres. Eret sentait progressivement l'envie grimper de plus en plus et il ne pouvait rien n'y faire ! Intérieurement, Karen ce délectait de le voir devenir fébrile rien qu'à travers les baisers qu'il lui rendait, à travers ses mains qui se resserrait sur ses hanches mais aussi à travers la bosse qu'elle sentait au sud. Tout en continuant de le couvrir de petit baisers sensuelle sur le visage, le cou et le haut de son torse, elle lui suggéra une autre proposition.

\- Tu préfères peut être que j'aille jusque chez Harold et que je demande la permission à Astrid... ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient très content qu'on les dérange pour leur nuit de noce... ni que tu sois content que je m'en aille en te laissant dans cet état... MMH !

Elle avait gagné. Eret ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de Karen et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le baiser et le plaisir associé plaisait tellement à sa belle, qu'elle le lui rendait avec autant de fougue. Sans pour autant s'interrompre, ils s'aidèrent mutuellement pour ôter leurs vêtements avant qu'Eret ne fasse basculer Karen sur toute la longueur du lit. Sans ressentir de peur, mais juste du désir, Karen enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Eret et poussa un faible cri quand ce dernier entra en elle. Puis il commença à effectuer de puissant vas et viens, la faisant gémir de plaisir et courber le dos à chaque coup.

oO*Oo

Varek et Ingrid étaient confortablement installés en haut de leur petite colline, ainsi que Bouledogre et Sonovent. Ayant pris des couvertures et étant assis contre leur dragons, ils ne risquaient pas d'avoir froid. Ingrid souriait tout en regardant Varek lui expliquer le nom de telle ou telle étoile. Elle lui posait des questions et ne lassait pas d'entendre le jeune homme étalait sa science.

\- C'est vraiment dingue tout ce que tu sais, Varek.

\- J'ai beaucoup lu. Rougissait-il

Rêveuse, mais triste, Ingrid appuya sa tête contre son bras

\- J'espère pouvoir admirer les étoiles avec toi très bientôt...

\- Tu comptes repartir ?

\- Il le faut. Je viens de retrouver mon frère, notre tribu a fait une alliance avec ta tribu et celle d'Alvin, et y'a encore beaucoup de chose à régler chez nous. Et je dois être là-bas, aux côtés des miens et de ma famille. Et quand tout sera réglé, je... enfin voilà, quoi.

\- Je comprends Ingrid. A ta place, je ferais pareil.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Règle ce qui est essentiel, et quand le moment sera venu, tu reviendras. Et jusqu'à ce jour, je t'attendrais.

\- Et moi je te promets de revenir. Souriait-elle en retour

Il embrassa son front, entoura ses épaules de son bras, puis admira de nouveau avec elle le vaste ciel étoilé.

oO*Oo

Dagur et Meloki discutaient tranquillement de choses et d'autre, importante ou banale. Au cours de leur balade, Dagur avait enlevé l'écharpe qu'il avait à son bras vu qu'il n'avait plus mal, mais aussi parce que ça le gonflé ! Meloki enchaînait la discussion sur un sujet qui lui trotter en tête depuis quelques minutes.

\- Au fait... comment fera t-on quand on sera de retour chez nous ? Du moins vis a vis de nous deux ?

\- On vivra nos vies en comptant l'un sur l'autre. Mais sache que je ne compte pas changer trop vite. Du jour au lendemain, je ne peux pas me transformer en un agneau trop docile.

\- C'est pas ce que je demande, Dagur. Ni même les autres. Moi, je veux surtout que tu reste toi même le plus possible. Rassura t-elle en lui souriant

\- Je sais. Je pense qu'avec vous tous, j'arriverais à supporter tous ces changements, même si par moment ça risque d'être compliqué.

Meloki lui adressa un autre sourire sourire en signe de soutien et d'approbation. Elle aurait voulu lui donner la main, mais elle n'osait pas le faire. Tout était très nouveau pour elle aussi. Ils continuèrent donc de marché côte à côte, et sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, ils avaient marché jusqu'aux quais.

\- Au fait, tu l'as trouvée où ta bouteille ? demanda Dagur

\- Dans la cabine du capitaine.

\- Il en reste ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors allons-y.

Dagur et Meloki retournèrent sur le bateau et avancèrent vers la cabine du capitaine. Meloki entra la première et s'avança vers le petit meuble d'où elle sorti une autre bouteille de ce succulent vin fruité. Mais le bruit d'un verrou l'intrigua. Elle se tourna vers la porte, étonnée de voir Dagur fermait la porte à double tour.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Vu que j'ai la bouteille, on peut sortir.

Dagur s'avança vers elle d'un pas lent.

\- La bouteille n'était qu'un demi-prétexte.

\- Un demi prétexte pour quoi ?

Dagur la plaqua contre le mur et plaqua ses propres mains des deux côtés du visage de la jeune femme. Il était très proche d'elle et Meloki n'avait pas peur, sinon, elle aurait déjà lâché la bouteille qu'elle tenait encore. Au contraire, elle avait une idée de ce qui allait se passer et elle s'en réjouissait intérieurement. Dagur porta sa main à son visage, puis fit glisser une mèche bouclé entre ses doigts.

\- Pour qu'on rattrape le temps perdu.

En guise de réponse, elle lui vola un baiser sauvage et enroula ses bras et la bouteille autour du cou de Dagur qui la souleva par les fesses. Elle agrippa alors ses jambes autour de sa taille et Dagur la posa sur la table au milieu des papiers, des cartes et des instruments de navigation. Elle lâcha enfin la bouteille qui roula sur la table et agrippa le visage de Dagur pour l'embrasser pendant qu'il ôtait leurs pantalons. Après ça, Dagur dirigea son visage vers la zone intime de Meloki qui jouissait de plus en plus fort, les mains agrippées aux cheveux de Dagur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il l'attrapa de nouveau par les fesses et l'emmena sur le lit présent dans la cabine. Les joues rouges, Meloki terminait d'ôter ses vêtements pendant que Dagur ôtait les siens, puis ils s'embrassèrent un court instant avant que Meloki ne se mettent d'elle-même sur le ventre, et qu'elle ne recommence à jouir face à ses coups de reins. Dagur agrippait fermement ses hanches et soupirait également d'extase, se réjouissant des cris qu'elle poussait et de la voir agripper les draps tellement qu'il cognait fort.

oO*Oo

Cette nuit, les quatre couples vécurent à leur manière une nuit romantique. Ingrid et Varek avaient finis par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, mais pour les trois autres, la nuit fut torride. Et après que chacun est atteint le plaisir ultime, ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre, en sueur et heureux.

oO*Oo

Le lendemain, pour ceux que la déesse de l'amour avait béni, le réveil fut le plus beau de leur vie. Ils firent en sorte que cette matinée dure et dure avant de se lever pour affronter la réalité. Cinq d'entre eux devaient partir et trois d'entre eux devaient leur dire au revoir. Aux alentours de dix heures, le navire d'Alvin était de nouveau rempli de ses passagers après qu'ils aient tous remerciez et féliciter leur hôtes, mais que certains ai en particulier dit au revoir à Karen.

Avec une certaine difficulté, les dragonniers dirent une dernière fois au revoir à Karen, Eret, Dagur, Meloki et Ingrid, mais aussi à Krabulle, Zéphyra, Cranescrusher et Sonovent. Ingrid avait pris la décision de retourner sur son île afin de réfléchir à son histoire avec Varek, mais qu'elle voulait également attendre que tout soit stable sur l'île des Traîtres avant de revenir. Varek l'avait très bien compris, tout comme ses amis. Elle donna cependant un baiser d'adieu à Varek, laissant les autres se dire au revoir. Pour Dagur et Meloki, se fut plus solennel, mais pas pour Karen qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, tout comme Astrid.

\- Tu reviendras nous voir ? demanda Astrid

\- Bien sûr, madame Haddock ! Le plus souvent possible ! Promit-elle, en larmes.

Ne pouvant pas se retenir, elles s'enlacèrent une dernière fois, tout en éclatant en sanglot

\- Tu vas vraiment me manquer...

\- Toi aussi... Vous tous ! Je ne vous remercierez jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi... et jamais je l'oublierais ! Vous seraient toujours mes meilleurs amis !

\- Nous aussi Karen, on oubliera jamais. Merci pour tout... remercia Harold, également ému

\- Oublié pas de m'envoyer un message avec l'aéro-poste si vous avez besoin d'aide ou si y'a une future bonne nouvelle à annoncer !

\- Compte sur nous.

\- Bon aller, j'y vais. On m'attend... dit-elle en lâchant Astrid

\- Attend Karen ! Tiens, un p'tit cadeau d'adieu. Souriait Gueulfor en lui tendant un sac en toile

Karen haussa un sourcil, curieuse de ce qui pouvait y avoir dans ce sac. Elle l'ouvrit et sorti le cadeau du sac, puis entrouvrit la bouche en voyant ce que c'était ! Quatre morceaux d'équipement qui pouvait se fixer aux pieds et aux mains et dont les extrémités étaient semblables aux nageoires d'un poisson.

\- Tu m'as fabriqué... des nageoires ?! dit-elle, surprise

\- Et ouais ! J'ai bossé dessus toute la nuit ! Et tu peux remercier Harold, puisque c'est son idée.

\- Harold ? dit-elle en tournant son regard vers lui

\- C'est pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Moi, j'ai mes propres ailes pour voler, et toi, tu auras tes propres nageoires. Comme ça, tu pourras t'éclater et nager plus vite quand tu chercheras des trésors. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? souriait-il

Elle était au bord des larmes tellement que son cadeau lui plaisait, tout comme l'attention du jeune chef et du vieux forgeron. Elle posa son cadeau puis enlaça Harold.

\- Merci Harold... c'est vraiment un super cadeau ! J'en prendrais soin !

\- Ravie qu'il te plaise, Karen. Reviens nous vite pour nous dire s'il t'a bien servi. Souriait-il en la serrant à son tour dans ses bras.

\- Pas de soucis ! Tu as vraiment un cœur en or, Harold ! Merci...

\- Et moi ? Je n'ai pas droit à un câlin ? Bouda Gueulfor

\- Hihi... Si. Approche Gueulfor. souriait-elle

Elle lui sauta à son tour au cou, l'enlaça très fort et continua de sangloter contre sa tunique légèrement cramée et fichue.

\- Toi aussi tu as un coeur en or, Gueulfor... Ne change jamais !

\- Toi aussi ma grande. Souriait-il en l'enlaça aussi

Elle lui donna une grosse bise sur la joue puis lui adressa un grand sourire avant de le lâcher, puis de remettre son cadeau dans le sac et de l'attacher à son épaule. Tout rougissant, Gueulfor s'écarta pour laisser Valka lui dire au revoir, puis Karen échangea avec les autres dragonniers quelques promesses, étreintes et poignées de mains emplis de larmes, mais avec des sourires confiant pour l'avenir. Eret eut droit aussi à des adieux, puis le couple grimpa sur le navire avec Dagur, Ingrid et Meloki tandis que leur dragons s'envolèrent ou nagèrent après avoir dit au revoir aux dragonniers et à leur dragons. Malgré que le navire s'éloignait progressivement des quais, Karen ne quittait pas ses amis qui la saluaient encore avec de grands signes de la main. Elle leur rendait leur salut avec le sourire, mais aussi avec les yeux plein de larmes. Meloki s'approcha de sa sœur et la rassura en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu les reverras.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi... ils ont t'en fait depuis qu'on s'est rencontrée...

Avec sa sœur à ses côtés, elle continuait de regarder l'île de Berk devenir de plus en plus petite. Se trouvant maintenant assez loin, Karen se tourna vers sa sœur tout en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Humph. Je crois que je n'ai pas fini de pleurer vu qu'on va encore être séparées...

\- Oui. Mais aujourd'hui, les raisons sont différentes.

\- C'est vrai. On essayera de se voir une fois par mois ? Voire plus si on en a l'occasion ?

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Et euh... j'aurais aimé t'emmener quelque part avant qu'on part chacune de notre côté.

Le visage de l'aînée devient alors un peu plus sévère.

\- Karen, je sais où tu veux m'emmener. Et c'est non.

\- Je m'attendais à cette réponse. Mais moi je dis que tu devrais y aller. Vu que tu as une nouvelle vie qui t'attend avec Dagur... je pense que ce serait bien que tu aille la voir et que tu vide ton sac. ça t'aidera à tourner le dos au passé.

\- Tu crois ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

\- Je resterais avec toi, Meloki. Mais pour moi... fait-le. Supplia-t-elle en prenant dans ses mains celle de sa sœur

\- Ok... je vais informer Alvin du détour.

 ** _( Musique : I remember - The Little Mermaid 3 - Version Instrumental )_**

Ravie qu'elle ait accepté sa proposition, le navire fit un détour vers l'île natale des deux sœurs. Plus le navire se rapprochait des côtes du village fantôme, plus Meloki avait la boule au ventre. Karen aussi, mais elle se montra forte pour sa sœur qui n'avait pas remis les pieds ici depuis ses cinq ans. Le navire accosta sur la plage et sur la demande de Karen, personne ne devait les suivre, ni venir s'ils entendaient du bruit. Elle emmena donc sa sœur jusqu'aux portes du village sans rien dire, mais elle voyait bien que Meloki regardait tout partout, le visage emplie de tristesse et de consternation. La pauvre ne reconnaissait rien ! Et quand elles franchirent les portes, l'aînée porta sa main à sa bouche, horrifiée de ce qu'était devenu son village natale. Les souvenirs qu'elle en avait gardé assaillaient sa mémoire et elle se revit courir à l'âge de cinq ans dans les rues si animé en compagnie de ses amis. Karen lui prit la main et l'invita silencieusement à avancer. Durant tout le trajet jusque chez elle, Meloki regardait avec effroi les maisons en ruine, les restes d'ossements et resserra l'emprise de sa main sur celle de sa sœur. Et enfin, elle vit sa maison puis se figea sur place en voyant la tombe dans le petit jardin.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ou tu veux y aller seule ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... malgré mes larmes, je me sens comme une étrangère...

\- Tout ira bien, Meloki. Je suis là.

\- Je sais. Alors... viens avec moi. J'y arriverais pas seule...

\- Pas de soucis.

Elles s'aventurèrent dans le jardin broussailleux et marchèrent jusqu'à la tombe. En lisant l'épitaphe, Meloki éclata un sanglot qu'elle étouffa avec sa main avant de tomber à genoux devant la croix et de laisser ses doigts parcourir les gravures. Karen la laissa faire, versant une larme discrète.

\- Maman... murmura-t-elle

Elle continua de pleurer et Karen attendit patiemment, s'adressant à sa mère à travers ses pensées. Meloki essayait de parler mais elle n'arrivait à rien dire du tout. Elle avait eu tellement de rancœur et de colère envers leur mère qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour qu'elle lui pardonne.

\- Meloki ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire... je sais même pas si elle pourrait me pardonner...

\- Je pense qu'elle serait extrêmement heureuse de te savoir ici, en vie, mais aussi de t'entendre. Alors... dis ce qui te passe par la tête, même si c'est des reproches. La conseilla-t-elle au mieux.

\- C'est maintenant que je réalise... que je lui ai injustement reproché tout ce qui m'ai arrivé... Tout comme pour toi, j'étais aveuglé par la colère, la jalousie... notre mère était la meilleure maman du monde et moi, je n'ai pas su le voir... j'étais trop jeune... et trop bête ! Oh pardon... je suis tellement désolée maman...

Elle éclata un sanglot si puissant, que Karen eut le réflexe de la rassurer en se collant contre son dos. Meloki agrippa ses mains sur les bras de sa sœur et continua de pleurer.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?

\- Oui, je... je veux bien.

Elles firent demi-tour, main dans la main, mais l'ainée resta sur place

\- Nan, attend, je... il faut que je lui dise au revoir...

\- Prends ton temps.

Meloki retourna auprès de la tombe, et s'agenouilla de nouveau devant elle.

\- Maman... si tu m'entends, ou me voit... sache que je suis en vie. Du moins je suis de nouveau en vie grâce à ma petite sœur, mais aussi grâce à son amour et son incroyable entêtement si familier. Malgré ma haine pour elle, elle n'a pas abandonné et ça a fini par porter ses fruits. Et sache... que tu l'as très bien élevée. Elle est devenue une personne incroyable ! Même mieux que ce que moi je ne serais jamais. Et tu avais raison à son sujet. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à l'aimer et à la protégé, mais aussi à lui faire confiance, même si je n'ai pas toujours su m'y prendre... souriait-elle en pleurant

Karen avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire et esquissa un sourire tout en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Et aujourd'hui, on s'est retrouvé et on va de nouveau former une famille. Mais on vivra loin l'une de l'autre parce que nous avons trouvée l'amour, et ces messieurs vivent sur deux iles lointaines. Mais ne t'en fait pas. Je serais toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que c'est mon rôle de grande sœur.

Elle essuya ses larmes tout comme Karen qui était vraiment émue de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- On va y aller maintenant. Je ne pense pas revenir... mais sache que je ne t'en veux plus grâce à Karen qui a réussi à dissiper les ténèbres qui m'aveuglaient. Soit fiére d'elle maman. Et... si ton cœur contient assez d'amour pour moi, accepte mes excuses. Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je ferais tout mon possible pour garder les plus beaux souvenirs que j'ai de toi. Et crois-le ou non... je t'aime maman. Sincèrement. Repose en paix...

Elle embrassa le bout de ses doigts et les déposa sur la croix. Elle se releva et laissa sa sœur la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.

\- Elle serait tellement fiére de toi, Meloki.

\- De toi aussi, Karen.

\- Aller viens. Rentrons.

Main dans la main, elles s'éloignèrent de la maison mais la cadette s'arrêta, regardant tristement sa maison et tout ce qui y'avais autour d'elle.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- A une idée qu'on m'a suggéré avant que je vienne ici pour chercher des réponses sur un secret que maman voulait me dire, et qui s'avérait être ton existence.

\- C'était quoi l'idée ?

\- Mettre le feu au village. Quand le village a été saccagé, j'ai juste eu assez d'énergie pour enterrer maman. Mais les autres non pas eu cette chance. Et puis le village ne ressemble plus à rien. Plus rien ne poussera et plus rien ne sera comme avant ici. Alors autant mettre le feu pour effacer le passé et faire notre deuil.

\- Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. Tu veux qu'on l'applique ?

\- Ensemble ?

\- Ensemble. Souriait-elle

Les filles retournèrent à la plage et exposèrent la situation aux autres qui acceptèrent de les aider. Karen grimpa avec sa sœur sur Zéphyra, et avec l'aide d'Eret, d'Ingrid et de leur dragon, le village fut vite réduit en cendre. Après ça, ils restèrent sur la plage à regarder les flammes engloutirent le village. Avec le soutien de leurs amis, les filles pleuraient en silence mais d'une part, elles se sentaient mieux. Du coin de l'œil, Karen vit Zéphyra qui câlinait Meloki et cette dernière lui caresser naturellement les écailles, ce qui fit sourire la cadette. Quand le feu fut éteint de lui-même, c'était l'heure pour les deux soeurs de se séparer.

\- Bon... bah je crois que c'est l'heure de se dire au revoir. Soupira tristement Karen

\- Mouais... mais ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait plus se revoir. Rassura l'ainée.

\- T'as raison. Soit prudente.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Et je t'aime...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Karen...

Elle s'enlaçérent toute les deux, puis Karen dit une dernière fois au revoir à Ingrid qui l'enlaça aussi, puis à Dagur qui la remercia encore en lui serrant la main.

\- Prend bien soin de ma soeur ou tu aura affaire à moi. Souriait-elle

\- Quelle confiance. Tu fera quoi sinon ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? riait-elle

\- Mmh... pas vraiment. Mais t'en fait pas, je veillerais sur elle. Souriait-il en retour

Elle conclua ses adieux avec Alvin et les autres qui lui adressaient un simple signe de la main. Karen adressa un dernier sourire à sa sœur et grimpa sur Krabulle aux côtés d'Eret. Mais Zéphyra caquetait tristement en courant vers Meloki et cette dernière fixait d'un air étonné la dragonne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien et qu'elle ne veut pas te quitter. Souriait Karen

\- Mais il va bien falloir, jolie dragonne. Tu dois aller avec Karen.

\- Et si elle restait avec toi ? Tu pourrais devenir son dragonnier ! Suggéra Karen

\- Quoi, moi ?! T'est pas sérieuse ! J'y connais rien en dragon !

\- Mais Ingrid si ! Elle pourrait t'aider à la dresser, à approfondir le lien qui c'est déjà créer entre vous et tout le reste ! Ingrid, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

\- J'en serais ravie. Souriait-elle

\- Alors c'est décider. Et puis tu auras ton propre dragon pour venir me voir ! Zéphyra ? ça te dirait de rester avec elle et de devenir sa meilleure amie ?

Folle de joie, la dragonne caquetait en déployant à moitié ses ailes et en sautillant sur place

\- Dans ce cas, Vas-y. Souriait Karen qui versa encore une larme.

Avant de suivre les passagers qui regagnaient le navire, Zéphyra et Meloki s'approchèrent de Karen qui offrit un dernier câlin à sa dragonne.

\- Au revoir, Zéphyra... Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait...

Elle embrassa le museau de la Vipère qui en retour, lui lécha affectueusement le visage.

\- Aller, partez. Veille bien sur elle. Demanda-t-elle à sa sœur.

\- Promis. Au revoir petite sœur. souriait-elle

Meloki et Zéphyra montèrent sur le navire qui regagna le large, et après avoir adressé un dernier signe de la main à ses amis, elle s'éloigna avec Krabulle, Eret et Cranecrusher en direction de l'ile des Trappeurs. Les larmes aux yeux, Karen continuait de regarder le navire pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient. Eret se rapprocha à son niveau puis sauta sur le dos de Krabulle pour enlacer sa belle.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il en caressant ses cheveux

\- J'encaisse... Mais ça va aller, t'en fait pas.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'être séparé de ceux qu'on aime. Surtout d'une sœur que tu viens juste de retrouver et dont tu as renoué un lien.

\- Oui, mais...

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui adressa un tendre sourire

\- J't'ai encore toi.

Eret lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa tout en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras. Puis Karen, d'humeur joueuse, proposa à Eret de faire la course jusqu'à son ile. Acceptant le challenge, il remonta sur son dragon et fit la course avec Karen qui riait aux éclats.

FIN

* * *

 _ **SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE ! UNE HAPPY ENDING ! :D désolée de vous avoir fait languir pour le mariage, mais je pense que personne ne m'en voudra d'avoir voulu garder le meilleur pour la fin ! ;D**_

 _ **À ce que j'ai pu lire dans les dernières reviews, vous me connaissez trop bien pour avoir deviné que j'allais d'emblée faire une happy ending. ^^ Eh oui que voulez-vous ? À la base j'avais prévu une happy ending. Et puis je me suis laissé tenté de vouloir écrire une fin dramatique. Qu'est-ce que ça aura donné ? Alors voilà...**_

 _ **Dagur ne reçoit pas l'antidote à temps, il meurt, Skull s'en prend à Karen qui tente encore de la résonner, Skull la pousse violemment, l'arrière du crâne de Karen heurte violemment le coin de la table, elle en meurt (Mort de merde, oui je sais, mais je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre! xD) Eret la prend dans ses bras, fait de son mieux pour la ranimer, pleure, tout le monde pleure aussi, Karen est placé sur un bûcher flottant avec la moitié du peigne dans les mains et Eret garde l'autre moitié, Dagur fini aussi sur un bûcher flottant, du coup le mariage est annulé mais Ingrid maintient l'alliance avec Berk, Skull fini en cellule et se laisse mourir de faim et de chagrin, et Krabulle se laisse mourir au fond de l'océan, là où les débris du bûcher et le corps de Karen ont coulé. Voilà. Maintenant, vous savez la fin alternative en tant que cadeau bonus! xD avouez que vous préférez la fin heureuse ? ^^**_

 _ **Mais le hic, c'est que j'ai essayé d'écrire cette fin, mais écrire une fin triste n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je suis d'un naturel optimiste et j'aime trop quand tout ce passe bien à la fin. hihi ^^ et puis j'aime trop ma petite Karen pour vouloir sa mort. Je ne suis quand même pas si méchante que ça ^^ en tout cas, j'espère que la fin vous aura plu ! Avec...**_

 _ **\- Des vraies retrouvailles fraternelles ! J'espère que le prénom Meloki vous plaît ! ^^**_

 _ **\- Un beau mariage !**_

 _ **\- De la joie !**_

 _ **\- De l'amour !**_

 _ **\- Un peu d'humour !**_

 _ **\- Des souhaits exaucés au maximum ! ;D j'espère d'ailleurs que vous êtes content du résultat ? Je demande confirmation dans les reviews ! :3**_

 _ **\- Plein de bisous !**_

 _ **\- Quelques scènes assez hooooooooooot ! hihi ! Pour la scène des quatre couples, c'est un autre cadeau bonus. Il en faut pour tout le monde, pas vrai ? ^^ Pour ces 4 passages, j'ai voulu faire un truc différent pour chacun, mais pour Varek et Ingrid, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre et je trouve que c'est mieux ainsi et que ça leur correspond plus ;)**_

 _ **\- Un peu de drama !**_

 _ **\- Des larmes !**_

 _ **\- Un gros bûcher ! Sans Rustik qui hurle au milieu des flammes. Désolée ! xD**_

 _ **\- Et une fin heureuse ! ^^**_

 _ **En revanche, n'espérait pas lire une suite de cette fic ! Elle se termine sur une fin heureuse, de l'amour, une petite course de dragon et des éclats de rire, et pour moi, c'est parfait ! ^^ Alors vous allez me dire « bah qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant que t'a fini cette fic et que tu ne comptes pas écrire la suite ? o.O » bah c'est simple. Je me mets en hiatus le temps que je trouve une nouvelle idée de fic. Ça va me demander du temps je pense, mais je finirais par trouver une idée. ;)**_

 _ **Sachez aussi que j'ai passé 3 JOURS ! x) à apporter davantage de modifications et de scènes pour votre plus grand plaisir et le mien ;) Du coup, voila ce qui arrive quand on bosse comme ça : le chapitre est encore plus long que le texte original mais on s'en fout ! ;D**_

 _ **Et pour conclure ce chapitre... Je tenais à tous vous remerciez pour l'immense soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de cette fiction ! Mille mercis, je vous adore ! « smack ! » ^^ Comme vous, je suis triste que ça soit déjà fini, surtout que j'ai mis tout mon coeur dans cette fic :') J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt pour une nouvelle fic qui sera basé sur Dragon, ça c'est absolument sûr ! ^^ et qui j'espère verra le jour si j'arrive à trouver une histoire cohérente de début à la fin, et qui j'espère tardera pas trop à pointer le bout de son nez ! x) Encore mille mercis et à bientôt ! Bisous Bye ! :D**_


End file.
